Toca para mi
by Bertlin
Summary: Él es un pianista reconocido que se culpa por la muerte de su esposa. Ella una prometedora violinista que pierde a sus pades. El destino se empeña en unirlos una y otra vez. ¿Quién salvara a quién? Basada en la canción toca para mi de Alejandro Sanz
1. Busca en tus recuerdos

**Los personajes en esta historia son de la maravillosa Stephanie Meyer y la historia esta basada en la cancion toca para mi de Alejandro Sans, yo solo deje volar un poco mi imaginacion. **

* * *

BPOV

Hoy hace mucho frio, hay bastante gente en el parque. Ya se acerca navidad. El Central Park ya estaba decorado para la epoca de festividad. Yo me encuentro aquí sentada en este banco como todos los días. Pensar como cambio mi vida, de una chica feliz que tenia mas de lo deseaba y no me refiero al dinero, a esto que me he convertido. Hace 5 años atrás era sumamente feliz, tenia unos padres maravillosos, aunque no eras ricos, mi familia gozaba de una Buena posición social, estaba cumpliendo mi gran sueño, aun recuerdo el día que llego la carta.

-------Flash Back------

-Hija tienes correspondensia-

-Voy. Ya me sospechaba lo que era asi que baje corriendo, llevaba dias esperando esa famosa carta. Llegue a donde esta mi padre y trate de arrebatarle la carta de las manos, pero el no me lo permitio.

-Papa- grite, algo inritada, a lo que el me correspondio con una gran sonrisa.

- Hola mi amor, a mi tambien me da gusto verte.

-Charlie no seas travieso y dale la carta antes de que le de un paro cardiaco

Y ahi estaba mi grandiosa madre apoyándome.

-ok. Me rindo, pero es trampa ustedes son dos y se aprovechan de que las amo con locura. Bajo la mano y me entrego la carta, beso mi frente y se dirigió hacia mi madre, para besarle con bastante intensidad.

- Hey, dejen eso, me van a traumatizar. Solía bromear de esa manera con ellos. El sobre temblaba en mis manos, mejor dicho yo temblaba. Lo comencé abrir, habia un silencio sepulcral en la cocina. La carta decía _Srta. Isabella Swan, tenemos el placer de notificarle que usted ha sido aceptada en la prestigiosa Juilliard School. _No pude continuar, comencé a gritar de emoción.

-Me aceptaron, me aceptaron, mis padres me abrazaron y me felicitaron. Ellos siempre me apoyaban. Desde que decidí aprender a tocar el violin, ellos pagaron cada una de mis clases y asistieron a cada una de mis presentaciones.

-----------Fin del Flash back-----

Ese era uno de los dolores mas grandes que tenia, los extrañaba demasiado. Ya no estaban ahí y yo me sentía sola. Estas fechas siempre me ponían triste, así que comencé a tocar mi violín. Debo reconocer que en el paso de estos años había perdido la mayor parte de la cordura, ya casi ni sonreía y sentía que mi corazón latía mas lento cada día. Solo el, era capaz de hacer que mi corazón se acelerara y mi rostro se enrojeciera. Esta mañana lo vi corriendo por el parque llevaba un set de deportes color negro, los pocos rayos de sol que había se reflejaban en su cabello color bronce, pero el nunca se fijaría en alguien como yo, así que solo me conformaba con observarlo. El ruido de unas llantas derrapar me saco de mis pensamientos. Recorrí el área con la mirada y me percate que hay estaba de nuevo. Ahora sentado en una banca, con la mirada perdida, su rostro reflejaba dolor y tristeza. Hace días se me había ocurrido una loca idea y ahora era el momento de hacerlo. Hoy tocaría una canción especial para el, no se si lo recordaría, pero lo haría. Tome mi violín y comencé a Interpretar Claro de Luna. Las notas Volaron por el aire, cerré mis ojos y continué.

**Epov**

Estas fechas me vuelven mas nostálgico, la vida suele darnos diferentes tipos de experiencias y algunas no son nada agradable. Por ejemplo a mi, yo era un pianista reconocido, con una familia que me amaba y una esposa maravillosa, pero de eso ya van 5 años. Ese ultimo día lo recordaba como si estuviera pasando en este instante.

-----------Flash Back----------

-Mi amor ya esta lista-

-5 minutos. Me respondió mi esposa desde arriba.

-Eso dijiste hace media hora.- Conteste con una sonrisa

- Ya estoy lista, de veras que estas impaciente. No te preocupes que puede pasar que empiecen sin ti. Me miro con sarcasmo y una sonrisa.

-Estas hermosa- fue lo único que salio de mis labios. Me acerque a ella y rose sus labios, ella respondió, pero se retiro rápido.

-Llegaremos tarde- sentencio

Ok. vayámonos porque no respondo. le guiñe un ojo. Nos montamos en el auto y salimos hacia el teatro. Allí nos esperaba mi familia. Los abrace, todos me desearon éxito y se dirigieron a sus asientos. Salí al escenario y comencé a tocar, deje para lo ultimo Claro de Luna de Debussy, era mi melodía favorita y hoy la tocaría en honor a una persona que en poco tiempo se había ganado mi corazón.

-Muchas gracias a todos por venir esta noche, hoy voy a cerrar con una melodía que amo.- Cuando sonaron las ultimas notas el publico se levanto a aplaudirme o sea un standing ovation que duro casi 5 minutos, eso me lleno. Agradecí nuevamente y me escape como pude al parco donde se encontraba mi familia . Salude a todos y salimos de ahí directo a cenar con mi familia y fue cuando todo empezó a cambiar. Estábamos lo mas entretenidos hablando, cuando el celular de mi esposa comenzó a sonar.

- No vas a responder- le dije suavemente al ver que no lo hacia. Ella miro el teléfono y note que se puso nerviosa.

- Disculpen tengo que atender esta llamada.

-Adelante cariño, no hay problema- mi padre era siempre tan amable. Ella volvió a mirarme y se levanto. Tome su mano y le pregunte muy suave que porque no la atendía aquí. Vi como se tenso y dudo.

-Edward, aquí hay bastante ruido déjala que salga. La solté al escuchar a mi madre.

-Gracias Esme. susurro y salio aun mas nerviosa. Cuando volvió su mirada estaba algo perdida, pero espere hasta que estuviéramos solo para preguntarle que le pasaba. Nos despedimos de la familia y subimos a nuestro auto. Una vez dentro de el y ya en la carretera, me decidí.

-Amor, ¿Puedo saber que fue todo eso? ella casi salto de su asiento.

-¿que cosa? note cuando dirigió la mirada a sus manos.

- Tanya, tu sabes a lo que me refiero.

- Este....

- No quiero mentiras. -la interrumpí

-Edward por favor, no empezamos, no vale la pena.

-¿Quien te llamo, para que te pusieras en ese estado y saliera del restaurant?

- Te dije que no vale la pena. En ese momento el coraje ya me estaba invadiendo.

-¿Era el, cierto?- ella bajo aun mas la cabeza y ahí explote. comenzamos a discutir, ella comenzó a reclamarme por algo que hice, todavía trato de acordarme pero no lo logro. Me envolví tanto que no me di cuenta que iba muy rápido y había nevado. Solo escuche el chillido de un auto.

-Edward, cuidado- grito ella. Trate de desviarme, pero no me dio tiempo. Aun recuerdo el ruido que hicieron los autos al chocar. Me voltee rápido a revisar a mi esposa, estaba inconsciente, salí del auto como pude y a lo lejos escuche una llanto, por impulso corrí hacia uno de los otros autos, me percate que las persona que estaba al frente estaban muertas, pero a la parte de atrás había alguien llorando, abrí la puerta y me encontré con una joven, no la pude ver bien por la oscuridad, pero la saque rápido y la acosté en la acera.

- No te muevas- le dije, mientras escuchaba las sirenas, salí corriendo hacia mi auto para sacar a mi esposa. Pero ya había alguien ahí.

-Esta muerta- esas palabras de aquel rescatista, me fizaron, luego grite con toda mi alma y de ahí no pude mas, las fuerzas me abandonaron y me desplome.

----------Fin del flasback---------

En todo este tiempo los recuerdos me torturan y mas después de enterarme que mi esposa estaba embarazada. Ese día grite, llore y quise morir aun mas. Mi madre decía que yo no tenia la culpa y aunque en parte era verdad yo me seguía culpando. Este lugar me trae un poco de paz, vengo a diario para despejar un poco mi mente. Escuchar el ruido de la gente distrae mi mente, también escucharla a ella. Jamas me le he acercado, pero me siento en esta banca solo por escucharla tocar, su música es como medicina para mis heridas.

-**"¿Que tocara hoy?**" - Dios esta tocando Claro de Luna. No me pude contener y gire a verla. Hay estaba con sus ojos cerrado, jamas la había visto tan concentrada, creo que hasta una pequeña sonrisa tiene en sus labios. Mi corazón dio un salto dentro de mi pecho, se veía hermosa aun con sus ropas desgastadas, su cabello revuelto y su cara algo sucia, pero se veía hermosa. Jamas la había visto sonreír. Ella al igual que yo tenia el dolor y tristeza reflejados en sus ojos. No aguante y me acerque a ella. Era increíble como ella tocaba aquel viejo violín. La melodía era tocada tan a la perfección que me sorprendió. Me recordaba algo o a alguien pero mi mente no daba para mucho. De pronto termino, respiro profundo y abrió sus ojos. Me di cuenta que miraba hacia donde yo estaba sentado, busco un poco mas con la mirada y vi como se entristeció.

-¿Me buscabas? le pregunte con una sonrisa. Ella se paralizo al verme tan cerca. De veras era hermosa.

BPOV

Cerré mis ojos para concentrarme, deseaba de todo corazón que el me escuchara, que me reconociera. Mientras tocaba comencé a recordar la primera vez que lo vi. Estaba emociona porque comenzaba en la escuela, caminaba en las nubes. Entre a mi primera clase, a mi lado se sentó un chico que se presento como Mike Newton, comenzó hablarme, pero yo no le prestaba mucha atención, estaba en mi nube, de pronto se abrió la puerta y entro el. No lo podía creer era hermoso.

------- Flash Back-------

- Buenos días clase- comenzó

- Mi nombre es Edward Cullen y seré su profesor este año. Comenzaremos presentadonos, quiero que digan su nombre, que instrumento tocan y cuanto tiempo llevan. Así comenzaron uno por uno a levantarse, hasta que me toco. Estaba petrificada.

-Señorita. - me sonrió para darme confianza. Respire profundo y comencé.

- Soy, Isabella Swan y toco el violín desde hace 13 años.

-Wao, Isabella ¿Que edad tienes? pregunto sorprendido

- 17 años, profesor

- Eso quiere decir que tocas el violín desde lo 4 o 5 años. Eso fue mas una afirmación, que una pregunta. Yo solo asentí.

- Srta Swan le molestraía pasar aquí y darnos una demostración . Aunque estaba nerviosa no lo debía demostrar, así que tome mi violín y me dirigí al frente.

-¿Desea algo en especial?- pregunte al profesor.

-Sorpréndame, Isabella. No debió decir eso, esta era mi momento y no lo iba a desaprovechar. Nuevamente respire profundo y comencé a interpretar mi melodía favorita, Claro de luna. Cuando termine abrí mis ojos para ver al profesor y me percate que el también había cerrado sus ojos.

-Excelente interpretación.

-Gracias.- No lo podía creer, había tocado frente al famoso pianista Edward Cullen y le había gustado mi interpretación.

--------- fin del Flash Back-------

Así pase de ese recuerdo a uno mas doloroso. Yo seguía sobresaliendo y mis profesores estaban encantados. Una mañana el profesor Cullen nos dijo que daría un concierto el 24 de diciembre este era muy importante para el, así que le gustaría que alguno de sus estudiantes estuvieran allí. Sono la campana y todo comenzamos a salir.

-Isabella- me gire al ver que el profesor me llamaba.

-Dígame-

- Espera un momento, tengo que hablar contigo- me gire hacia mi amiga Angela y le dige que se adelantara. El profe me hizo seña de que me acercara al escritorio y me entrego un sobre.

-Esto es para ti. Cuando abrí el sobre encontré tres pases para el concierto que el iba a dar. Casi me quede sin aire de la sorpresa.

-Me gustaría que mi mejor estudiante me acompañara. Tocare algo en honor a ti, pequeña. Mi corazón salto de mi pecho al escuchar como me llamo.

- Te has quedado sin palabras. Iras?

- Ahí estaré. Afirme.

Llego el dia del concierto y yo estaba super emocionada. Las entrada eran de las mejores. Me vestí con un traje azul largo tenia un escote en v los mangillos del tarje era en pedrería esta continuaba hasta rodear mi cintura, de hay para bajo la falda se iba haciendo mas ancha hasta llegar al piso. Tenia la espalda descubierta.(Estará en mi perfil). Llegamos y fuimos acomodados en nuestros lugares, era en un parco, hay fuimos presentados y para mi sorpresa estábamos con la familia de mi profesor. Su hermana se me acerco y me halo a su lado, comenzamos a platicar como si nos consideramos desde hace mucho. Se llamaba Alice y teníamos la misma edad, me dijo que le encanta mi vestido. También me percate que estaba la esposa de el, ella era hermosa. El concierto comenzó y todos nos quedamos en silencio. El era increíble. Cuando iba a tocar su ultima canción, levanto la vista y de pronto hablo.

- Muchas gracias a todos por venir esta noche, hoy voy a cerrar con una melodía que amo.- Miro hacia donde estábamos, sonrió y dijo algo que me paralizo.- Esta es en tu honor pequeña.- Claro de luna comenzó a sonar en aquel piano. Alice me tomo la mano y me dio una sonrisa cómplice. La familia no nos permitió marcharnos, aunque note que su esposa me estaba matando con la mirada. De momento apareció el, saludo a todos se presento con mis padres y me sonrió. En un momento que nadie nos miraba se paro a mi lado. Mi cuerpo raciono rápido a su cercanía.

-Espero que te halla gustado. me sonrío de medio lado.

-Sstuvo magistral- dije muy suave.

-Gracias por venir pequeña.- Me dio un beso rápido cerca de las comisuras de mis labios y se alejo. Yo sentí que me desmayaba hay mismo, pero unas manos gigantes me sostuvieron. Cuando me voltee, me asuste al ver al gigante hermano de Edward sosteniéndome, pero cuando vi su sonrisa se me paso el susto. Nos despedimos, íbamos en el auto felices, después de ir a cenar, mis padres no paraban de dar halagos hacia Edward, mi mama decía que le gustaría asistir a otro concierto, pero que fuera yo la que estuviera tocando allí. Yo le sonreí, pero solo recordaba el beso.

-Charlie Cuidadoo!!!!- Grito mi mama, en ese momento sentí el impacto. Todo era confuso. Comencé a llorar al ver que mis padres no me respondían. Alguien abrió la puerta de mi madre, segundos después abrieron mi puerta y me sacaron. Reconocí su olor, era Edward, me puso en la acera y me pidió que no me moviera. Lo vi correr hacia otro auto, cuando escuche a los rescatistas me senté, quería ver a mis padres. Cuando logre enfocar hacia el auto de mis padres, lo escuche gritar.

-Su esposa esta muerta- le dijeron. Me desespere aun mas, quería correr hacia el, pero tenia que saber de mis padres.

-Esta pareja también falleció- me volite rápidamente a ver de donde provenía esa voz. Unos ojos asustados me miraron, me levante como pude y camine hasta el auto, eran mis padres. Hay me desmaye. Me desperté en el hospital, cuando abrí mis ojos me sorprendí, ahí estaba Alice y Esme a mi lado.

-Hola. Isabella- esa voz era dulce.

-Bella.- respondí

-¿Como te sientes Bella?

- Me duele todo- en eso la puerta se abrió y entro el padre de Edward.

-Veo que despertó- se cerco suavemente

-Despertó, hace un minuto- le aclaro Esme. El comenzó a revisarme. Mi mente aun estaba bloqueada. No queria aceptar lo que había pasado, pero tenia que peguntar.

- Mis padres ........ no pude continuar. Esme y Alice se acercaron y me abrazaron, mientras Carlisle tomo mi mano.

-Cariño- comenzó Esme- Ellos no lo lograron. Yo solo respire profundo y una lagrimas corrieron por mi rostro.

- Bella, si tienes que llorar y gritar hazlo. No te tragues ese dolor. ahora era Alice la que se dirigía a mi. Me rodearon fuertemente con sus brazos.

-Quiero que sepas que puedes contar con nosotros. Nos puedes decir aquien llamar de tu familia, para que vengan. En ese momento me di cuenta que estaba sola.

-No tengo mas familia. Vi como una nota de dolor se poso en los ojos de Esme.

-Tranquila cariño, aquí estamos nosotros.

-¿Como esta el?- me hubiera gustado que estuviera ahí. Recordé la seguridad que sentí en sus brazos cuando me saco del como todos se miraron.

- El estará bien. me respondió Alice. Pero yo recordaba, su grito. Su esposa había muerto también. Los días que estuve en el hospital Alice y Esme me cuidaron. Tenia que ver como pagaba la cuenta del hospital, pero Alice me dijo que no tenia que preocuparme por eso.

- Bella, apesar de que el no esta..... el se hizo cargo de la cuenta. Me pidió que te dijera que solo pensaras en recuperarte.-

No podía creer que todavía se preocupara por mi. Pasaron los días y llego el momento de salir. No podía dejar que ellos se preocuparan mas por mi, así que cuando Alice se metió al baño me escape. Salí como pude de el hospital y tome un taxi a mi casa. Cuando llegue no pude entrar, me paralice. Sabia que estaría vacía. Entre tome mi violín y salí. Jamas he vuelto a esa casa.

Di las ultimas notas. abrí mis ojos con la esperanza de que aun estuviera allí, pero no fue así. Busque con la mirada un poco, pero no estaba se había marchado.

-¿Me buscabas? - me quede paralizada. No podía creer que estuviera frente a mi, pero estaba ahí y me sonreía. Mi corazón se acelero tanto que pensé que explotaría.

- Hola, soy....

-Edward Cullen- lo interrumpí. Me miro sorprendido

-Veo que me conoces-

-ujumm- no sabia que mas decir

- No pude evitar acercarme a escucharte tocar. Esa es.....

-Tu melodía favorita-

-¿Quien eres? ¿Como es que me conoces tanto? Me recuerdas a alguien, pero no se a quien.

-Son muchas preguntas,- le sonreí y el me devolvió la sonrisa- busca en tus recuerdos ahí están las repuestas. El me miro confundido. Comenzamos hablar, pero no quería decirle quien era. Me pregunto sobre mi vida y comencé a contarle lo que había vivido en estos años. Volví a tocar para el. No me percate de que el tiempo paso, ya estaba oscureciendo, El miro alrededor sorprendido. Yo sabia que era hora de que el se marchara. Levanto su mano y roso mi cara con sus dedos. Eso envió una electricidad atravez de todo mi cuerpo y cerré mis ojos, sus manos eran suaves y cálidas. Era increíble que apesar de los años siguiera teniendo el mismo efecto en mi.

- Es tarde debes irte- le dije

-y tu ¿Donde te quedaras?

-No lo se, pero no te preocupes, yo me se cuidar. Trate de sonar convincente. Se puse de pies. Como si dudara irse.

- ¿Mañana estarás aquí?

-Aquí como todos los días.- sonreí,

- Te veo mañana

-Ujumm. Camino hacia mi apartamento, quedaba frente al parque. miro hacia atrás y levante mi mano para decirle adiós. Vi una chispa en sus ojos, pero se marcho.

El frió era terrible y yo me sentía cansada. Comenzaba a darme por vencida. Debería cumplirle, estaría hay así que no me movi. Mañana me encontraria aqui, aunque fuera congelada. Vi cuando salio de su apartamento en su auto, me parecio que miro hacia donde yo estaba " **Ya Bella deja de hacerte luciones, el ni tan siquiera se acuerda de ti"** Me recosté en la banca y cerré mis ojos, mi cuerpo temblaba fuertemente, me deje envolver por la oscuridad y el frió. Me imagine rodeada por sus brazos, envuelta por el calor de su cuerpo. El amándome, haciéndome suya. Trate de detener esos pensamientos pero ya era tarde, me vi en su cama y desee no volver mas a la realidad, quería quedarme ahí.

* * *

**Bueno mis amigas espero que les guste. No se asusten ya veremos como sigue la historia. A las que leyeron la primera versión de este cap. perdonen los horrores ortográficos, ya la pude editar. Nos leemos pronto.**


	2. Dejate querer

**Los personajes de esta historia, perecen a la maravillosa Stephanie Meyer, solo el desarrollo de la historia es mia.**

**Ayer les subi el primer capitulo de loca idea que se me ocurrio, me disculpo por todos los errores que tiene. En este capitulo puse mas atención. Gracias a Titi Cullen por tus consejos, a Danii Cullen por tu apoyo y darme animos y a las que ya comenzaron a seguirla. Espero que sea de su total agrado.**

* * *

EPOV

Me sorprendí al ver que las luces de la ciudad comenzaban a encenderse, el tiempo paso rápido a su lado, mientras me contaba sus historias y volvía a tocar su violín. Hoy la vi sonreír, pero aun resonaba en mi cabeza sus palabras, busca en tus recuerdos, ahí están las respuestas. Ella me conocía y yo tenía la certeza de que yo a ella, pero mis recuerdos habían sido atrofiados por el dolor. Llego el momento de despedirme, hoy cenaría con mi familia. Levante mi mano y roce su rostro, una corriente recorrió mi cuerpo, me sentía triste y ella se dio cuenta. Cerró sus ojos y vi que había causado en ella lo mismo, sus mejillas se sonrojaron, me acerque y suavemente bese su frente.

-Es tarde debes irte- me dijo

-y tu ¿Donde te quedaras?

-No lo se, pero no te preocupes, yo me se cuidar. - Yo sabia que era así, pero sentía la necesitad de hacerlo yo. Me puse de pies.

- ¿Mañana estarás aquí? necesitaba saber que la volvería a ver

-Aquí como todos los días.- sonrió

- Te veo mañana

-Ujumm. Camine hacia mi apartamento, quedaba frente al parque. Mire hacia atrás y ella levanto su mano para decirme adiós. Quise correr de vuelta y envolverla en mis brazos, pero me contuve.

Llegue a mi apartamento me di un baño rápido, me vestí, para salir a casa de mis padres. Cuando salí en mi auto mire hacia la banca y vi que ella estaba aun ahí. Continúe mi camino. Ya en la casa de mis padres estaban todos reunidos. Mi madre me abrazo con fuerza, ella sabia que este día era bastante duro para mi. Camine hacia la sala y hay estaban los demás. Mi hermano Emmett con su esposa Rosalie, Mi hermanita Alice con su prometido, Jasper, hermano de Rose y mi padre. Todos me abrazaron y nos dirigimos a cenar. Comenzaron las pláticas y las bromas de mi hermano.

A pesar de que estaba a gusto, sentía una angustia en mi pecho. Me dirigí hacia la sala nuevamente y vi allí mi piano. Hacia mucho que no tocaba, 5 años para ser exactos, después del accidente no quise tocar más, pero hoy sentí el impulso de hacerlo. Cuando me senté en el banquillo, me di cuenta que todos se quedaron callados. Pese mis manos por las teclas del piano, cerré mis ojos y comencé a tocar la misma melodía, que ella toco en su violín. De pronto un recuerdo vino a mí. Un recuerdo de mi primer día como profesor, esa melodía en el violín. Era ella. Salte. Todos se me quedaron viendo asustados.

-Alice- casi grite

- ¿Que pasa Edward?- vi que todos estaban atentos

-Bella. Todos abrieron sus ojos más grandes cuando pronuncie su nombre.

-¿Que hay con ella hijo? me pregunto mi madre mientras se acercaba. Respire profundo.

- La encontré- sentí como se hacia un nudo en mi garganta al recordar como estaba.

-Necesito tu ayuda ahora.-le dije a mi hermana, luego me gire hacia mi padre - llama al hospital, necesito que este todo listo, para cuando llegue ahí.

-¿Hijo que pasa? ¿Donde esta ella? sentí la agonía y el dolor en la voz de mi madre. Mi familia amaba a Bella a pesar del poco tiempo que estuvieron con ella. Mi madre lloro mucho cuando ella desapareció. La buscamos por mucho tiempo, pero no teníamos pistas, a su casa nunca volvió. Mi madre y mi hermana se dedicaron a mantener la casa por si ella regresaba.

- Jasper, ¿Te acuerdas de la chica del parque? me dirigí a mi cuñado este asintió y de pronto entendió, a el era la única persona que le había comentado sobre ella antes.

-Dios esta haciendo demasiado frio debemos darnos prisa, me dijo el

-¿El parque? No me digas que esta en las calles sola.

- Si, mama. Después les cuento. Alice busca una manta. Mama prepara ropa caliente, los veo en el hospital.- Todos se comenzaron a mover. Alice bajo las escaleras corriendo, ya yo me encontraba en el auto junto con Jasper. Tan pronto ella entro acelere.

-Ella me lo dijo, busca en tus recuerdos.

- Tienes que decirme que esta pasando Edward.- Me reclamo Alice

- Desde hace un tiempo llamo mi atención una joven que tocaba violín en el parque, Alice se ve a simple vista que vive en las calles. No se cuanto habrá sufrido. Sus ropas están desgastadas…

-¿Que? en las calles - Alice se atraganto- no puede ser.

- Si, en las calles, hoy estaba sentado en una banca, cuando ella comenzó a tocar, reconocí la melodía...

-Claro de Luna- dijeron ellos a la vez.

- Si. No pude evitar acercarme a ella, estuvimos hablando, ella me reconoció, pero a pesar de que me parecía conocida, no recordaba. Le pregunte pero no me quiso decir. Busca en tus recuerdos ahí están las respuestas, fue lo que me dijo. Cuando me despedí de ella, sentí la necesidad de regresar de abrazarla y protegerla. Mi pobre pequeña.

Alice estaba llorando, llegamos al parque y baje del auto corriendo. Me detuve frente aquel banco, detrás de mi escuche a mi hermana y su novio.

Hay estaba ella. Acurrucada, pero no se movía.

-Bella, pequeña- me acerque a ella y la toque estaba congelada

-Alice,- chille - la manta, esta congelada. Mi hermana corrió tendió la manta sobre ella. Jasper se acerco y comenzó a revisar su pulso.

-Edward, ahí que darnos prisa. Su pulso es muy débil.- la tome en mis brazos sin pensarlo mucho y corrí a auto. Me metí en la parte de atrás con ella. Jasper se acomodo en el área del conductor y Alice en el pasajero. Salimos de hay rápido hacia el hospital.

- Amor, llama a Carlisle, ella necesita ayuda urgente, Dile que tiene hipotermia. Hay que hacer que entre en calor. - Vi que Alice tomaba el celular, comenzó hablar más rápido que de costumbre.

-Edward, revisa si su ropa esta seca.

-Esta húmeda.- respondí rápido. Ella le repitió mi respuesta, de pronto me puso en altavoz.

-Edward-

-si papa-

-Hay que quitarle esa ropa húmeda, ahora. Alice ayúdalo.- Comenzamos a retirar sus ropas húmedas, tenia tres capas de ropa, de pronto vi como Alice se paralizo y comenzó a llorar.

-Alice ¿Que pasa? preguntamos todos.

-Perdón, es que esa es la ropa que llevaba el ultimo día que la vi. Mi mama y yo se la compramos. Todos nos quedamos en silencio. Me quite mi chaqueta y si la colocamos luego la envolví en la manta y la pegue mas a mi cuerpo.

-Bella, pequeña, por favor resiste. Por favor no me dejes. Tú no.- Comencé a llorar, bese su frente, sus ojos, sus mejillas hasta que llegue a sus labios los roce y sentí aquella electricidad nuevamente. Levante mi rostro y Alice me estaba mirando, aun corrían lagrimas por su rostro, pero había un brillo diferente en su mirada. Paso su mano por mi rostro y luego por el de Bella.

Sentí cuando el auto se detuvo, la puerta se abrió y saque a Bella, ya había una camilla esperándola y mi padre junto a ella.

-Aun esta muy fría y no ha reaccionado.- dije colocándola en la camilla.

Me sentí un poco mas tranquilo cuando mi padre se hiso cargo de ella. Entraron corriendo hacia la sala de emergencia. Alice tomo mi mano y nos dirigimos hacia el área de espera. Ahí estaba el resto de la familia, mi mama se levanto y me abrazo. Alice continuaba llorando.

-Alice, cariño tranquila, ella estará bien.

- Mama, ella aun tiene puesta la ropa que tú y yo le compramos.- Mi hermana casi no podía ni hablar. Mama me miro y yo no supe que decir. Vi como a ella también se le salían las lagrimas.

- ¿Estas segura?

-Si mama. La ropa esta muy desgastada, pero es la misma.

- Dios, que tantas cosas habrá tenido que aguantar.- Me gire al escuchar la voz de mi hermano. El adoraba a esa pequeña y le dolió mucho cuando desapareció, el fue el que comenzó a mover cielo y tierra para buscarla.

- Tranquilo amor- Rose lo abrazo.

La espera era una tortura, comencé a caminar de lado a lado. La puerta se abrió y vi salir a mi padre. Corrí hacia el y todos me siguieron.

-Por favor, dime que va estar bien.

-Tranquilos, ya logramos estabilizar su temperatura, pero ella tiene un alto grado de desnutrición y esto le causo una anemia.

-¿Puedo verla? - no se si mi padre noto mi desesperación y por eso accedió.

- Vamos todos. Esme amor trae el bulto con la ropa, seria bueno que le pusieran ropa mas caliente.-

Emmett se adelanto y tomo el bulto, todos seguimos a papa. Llegamos frente a una habitación privada, cuando abril la puerta ahí estaba Jasper junto a ella.

- Lo logramos- me dijo el. Yo solo asentí con mi cabeza, no podía quitar mi vista de ella, estaba tan pálida y tan tranquila. Habían varia maquinas conectadas a su cuerpo. No pude mas y acorte la distancia, llegue a su lado. se veía tan frágil.

-Hola pequeña, sabes tenias razón, en mis recuerdo estaban las respuestas. Perdóname por no darme cuenta que eras tu. Por favor abre tus ojitos, quiero verme de nuevo reflejados en ellos. Quiero escuchar tu voz. - Pase mis manos por su rostro, escuche la risa de mi hermano detrás de mi.

-Hermanito parece que te reconoce aun dormida.- lo mire confundido, pero todos me señalaron hacia los monitores. Su pulso se había acelerado, cuando la toque.

-ohh- no pude evitar sonreír

-Hijo se que no te quieres separar de ella, pero debemos salir para que ellas la aseen y le cambien la ropa. Yo asentí. Bese su frente.

-Ya vuelvo, no te vallas a ningún lugar si mi.

-¡¡¡Edward!!!

-¿Que? - volvieron a señalarme los monitores. No pude evitar reírme.

Estaba sentado en el piso, con mi cabeza entre mis rodillas. Emmett había ido a comprar café, mi papa y Jasper estaban haciendo el papeleo cuando vi a mi lado la mochila de ella. No lo pensé y la abrí. Me sorprendí al ver que llevaba con ella todos sus documentos personales. En el fondo vi una pequeña cajita de metal, al remover la tapa me quede sin aire. Ahí había una foto mía en el salón de clase, había otra donde ella estaba a mi lado, las lagrimas comenzaron a descender por mi rostro, ella se veía tan feliz en esas fotos. Debo admitir que también yo guardo una foto de ella, tocando el violín. Encontré fotos de sus padres y en el fondo había una fina cadenita con un dige en forma de violín. La reconocí al instante, yo le regale esa cadenita en su cumpleaños. Recuerdo que tuve una discusión con Tanya por eso. Ella me reclamo, que yo estaba enamorado de esa niña.

- Ya puedes entrar. -Rose me saco de mis pensamientos.

Guarde las cosas otra vez en su lugar, pero me quede con la cadena en mi mano. Me levante de un salto, asustando a Rose. Sonreí y ella negó con su cabeza. Entre a la habitación y quede sorprendido. La habían aseado, le peinaron su cabello y se lo recogieron. Le pusieron un pijama de pantalón y camisa en azul. Se veía hermosa, tan delicada y de nuevo tan frágil. Me acerque a su cama y me senté a su lado, tome sus manos y las bese cerré mis ojos al sentir que ya no estaban frías.

-Edward- abrí mis ojos al escucharla. Detrás de mi escuche como chillaron mi madre y las chicas.

-Si pequeña, aquí estoy.

-Encontraste las respuestas.- Me sonrió y yo la imite.

- Pequeña abre tus ojos, por favor.- Le suplique, pero ella se negaba.

-Si esto es un sueño, no quiero despertar.

-Cariño, no estas soñando, aquí estamos. -Alice llama a tu papa. -

-Yo voy.- Dijo Rose

- Cariño abre tus ojos.- Ahora era mi madre quien se lo pedía.

Poco a poco los fue abriendo y una enorme sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios al en encertarse nuestras miradas.

- Hola mi pequeña- ella se sonrojo

-Hola profesor Cullen- No me pude contener y solté una carcajada.

-Mira, tienes mas visitas, le señale alrededor. La puerta se abrió y entro mi papa seguido por Jazz, Em y Rose.

-Hola a todos, creo que la familia ha aumentado.

-Así es cariño, ella es Rosalie la esposa de Emmet y el es J....

-Jasper- completo ella. -Perdón- se sonrojo nuevamente.

-Hola Bella, veo que aun me recuerdas

-ujumm, eres el mejor amigo de Edward y el amor de A...., creo que eso no lo debo decir.

-Y el amor de la vida de Alice, ¿eso ibas a decir?- El completo la frase.

Ella se voltio hacia Alice y ambas sonrieron, como un par de chiquillas cómplices en alguna travesura.

-Tranquila. no me delataste, Jasper es mi novio ahora. La sonrisa de ellas se amplio.

-oh! felicidades amiga, igual a ti Jasper, ella es inreible.

- Hija, ¿podemos abrazarte? No sabes como te hemos extrañado.- Mi mama ya estaba llorando de nuevo.

-Claro. Ambas se abrazaron y Bella comenzó a sollozar.

- No llores cariño, tranquila.

-Lo ssssiento, es de felicidad. Penssé que esto nunca pasaría.

-Tranquila hermosa, ya estas segura y pronto estarás en casa. Esta vez no vamos dejar que te nos escapes.- Fui secando sus lagrimas con mis pulgares.

- Graciass, por estar aquí. Se que no me lo meresss… puse un dedo sobre sus labios para callarla.

-Ni se te ocurra decir eso. Ok.

-Bella queremos que cuentes con nosotros, te ofrecemos nuestra familia.

-Gracias Señor Cullen.

-Solo Carlisle, cariño. - Ella asintió. Siguieron acercándose uno a uno y la abrazaron, volvió a llorar cuando Alice la abrazo y mi hermana tampoco se pudo contener. Emmett se acerco, con la mirada le advertí que fuera cuidadoso.

- Hermanita, no sabia que reconocieras a Eddi hasta dormida.- ella me miro confundida, cuando le iba a pegar a mi hermano, ya Rose lo había hecho.

-Amor- protesto

-Cállate Em

-Gracias Rose. Ella se acerco a Bella y la abrazo con mucha delicadeza.

-He escuchado hablar tanto de ti que siento que te conozco hace mucho, espero que seamos grandes amigas.

-Ya lo creo.

-Que emoción- chillo Alice, ahora serán dos mis victimas. Todos comenzamos a reír, por su comentario.

-Hay Bella, no sabes lo que te espera.- añadió Jasper.

-Yo te salvo, tranquila- le susurre, apretando suavemente su mano. Ella solo sonrió y se puso aun mas roja.

-Bueno es tarde y será mejor que ella descanse. Mañana será otro día.- Mire a mi padre, quien con la mirada me dio a entender que me daba tiempo a solas con ella. Todos se comenzaron a despedir. Esme le dijo donde le dejaron todo lo necesario. Mi madre me llamo aparte.

-Le traje algo de comida, mira a ver si come y por favor cuídala mucho. Yo vendré temprano.

-Gracias mama, te amo.- la bese en la frente y me despedí

Todos se marcharon y yo me senté en un sillón que había al lado de la cama. Ella se me quedo mirando mucho rato.

-Deberías irte a tu casa a descansar, no me voy a escapar.

- ¿Te molesta que me quede?- vi como sus ojos se nublaron. me acerque a ella lo mas rápido que pude, quería abrazarla, pero no me atrevía.

- Para nada- dijo casi susurrando- no quiero dar mas molestias

-No pequeña, tú no das molestia, todos queremos cuidarte, sobre todo yo.- No me contuve mas y la abrase. Comenzó a llorar nuevamente, sabia que tenia que dejar que se sacara todo ese dolor, pero me dolía verla así, tan frágil.

-Tranquila amor, aquí estoy y no creas que te vas a librar tan fácil de mi. Sentí como se rio. La separe un poco de mi, para ver sus ojos, pero fue un error, porque sentí el impulso de besar sus labios, pero me contuve. Los monitores volvieron a pitar y ella se puso mas roja que antes. Escuche como venia una de las enfermeras así que me separe de ella y regrese al sillón. Ella me miro confundida, le señale a la puerta y que en ese momento se abrió. La enfermera se sorprendió al verla sentada.

-¿Estas bien cariño? reconocí esa voz. Era Lea, mi padre confiaba en ella hasta con los ojos cerrado.

-Buena noche Lea- salude

-Edward, no sabía que estabas aquí- me miro sorprendida.

-Pequeña ella es Lea, la mejor enfermera de este hospital. Lea ella es Bella.

-Mucho gusto, dijo Bella

-Igual. Si me necesitan solo me llaman y aquí estaré.

-Gracia- dijimos los dos. Ella observo las maquinas, reviso a Bella y me dio una mirada con una pisca de travesura. No pude evitar reírme. Esta noche lo había hecho mas que en los últimos 5 años.

-Bueno todo esta bien así que me marcho. Ahh por cierto Edward tu novia es hermosa, pero contrólate trata de no alterarla.

Bella iba a aclararle, pero yo me adelante.

-Gracias Lea, prometo intentarlo, pero con esta preciosura de mujer no te aseguro mucho- Me gire a ver la expresión de Bella, ella estaba con la boca ligeramente abierta, por lo que dije. Le guiñe un ojo y cuando pensé que no se podía poner mas roja, me quede corto. Como me encanta verla así. Lea salió y me acorde de la comida.

-Amor, mi mama te trajo algo de comer, ¿Quieres?

-¿Por que le dijiste eso?

-¿Que cosa?- puse mi cara de inocente

-Lo que le dijiste a la enfermera.

-Porque mi madre me enseño a no decir mentiras.- Me sonreí y ella giro sus ojos.

-¿Quieres comer?

-Si, eso huele delicioso. Le serví y la vi comer, parecía una niña.

-Lo siento- se disculpo

-Tranquila amor, veo que te gusto.

-Ujumm, Esme cocina delicioso y no recuerdo ni cual fue mi ultima comida. Ella sonrió, pero eso me dolió. El pensar que pudo haber muerto, las veces que debió pasar hambre y frio, eso causo un nudo en mi garganta. Decidido, no dejaría que ella volviera a pasar por mas dolores, ni sufrimientos. De aquí en adelante me de dicaría a verla feliz.

Cuando termino, retire las cosas, ella sonreía. Le tendí la sabana por encima y me regrese a mi asiento. Paso un momento en que nos quedamos callados. Me sentía extraño, quería tenerla en mis brazos y protegerla.

-Edward- me llamo

-Dime amor-

-¿Podrías acostarte a mi lado?- Vi como se cubría el rostro con sus manos.

-Claro- Eso era lo que yo mas quería. Ella se movió ha un lado, dejándome espacio. Me acosté allí la rodee con mis brazos y ella puso su cabeza en mi pecho.

-Gracias- susurro casi dormida

-Cuando quieras pequeña. Descansa amor.- Bese su cabeza y la vi dormir. Yo también me fui quedando dormido.

Tal y como prometió mi madre llego temprano, junto a mi padre. Cuando desperté no la sentí en mis brazos, abrí mis ojos asustado la busque con la mirada en la habitación.

-Tranquilo, no me escape- la escuche reír y ahí estaba parada en la puerta de el baño con mi madre. Me levante rápido para ayudarla. Ella me sonrió y en mi mundo salió el sol. Pregunto si se podía sentar en el sillón un rato, la lleve allí y la ayude a sentarse suave.

- Si me sigues tratando así, me voy a creer que soy de porcelana- se veía mucho mejor. Su piel estaba de mejor color y ya hasta bromeaba. Era hermosa.

-Toma hijo, te traje ropa y algunos objetos personales, para ti.- Mi madre me entrego una mochila.

-Gracias madre. Tu siempre piensas en todo.- Me dirigí al baño, voltee un momento para observarla, ella me volvió a sonreír y yo me estremecí.

Me di un baño rápido, cambie mi ropa, trate de organizar mi cabello, pero como siempre el ganaba. Así que no perdí mas mi tiempo. Cuando salí ya Bella estaba desayunando, levanto el tenedor con un pedazo de fruta.

-¿Quieres?- me acerque y tome la fruta.

- umm. Delicioso. se rio fuerte, eso fue música para mis oídos.

-Eddy, no deberías robarle el desayuno a la pequeña- cogí la almohada y se la lance a Emmett que estaba en la puerta. Todos rieron.

- Creo que no vas a tener tiempo de aburrirte de ahora en adelante, querida.- Le dijo mi papa a Bella.

Pasaron unos cuantos días y la rutina era la misma, mi familia adoraba a Bella, pasaban casi todo el día con ella, pero en las noches yo era quien me quedaba a vigilar sus sueños. Dormía en mis brazos cada noche y despertaba sonriente. El momento de salir llego. Toda la familia estaba alerta, confiábamos en ella, pero era mejor tomar nuestras precauciones. Esa mañana desperté de una manera muy curiosa, ella estaba sentada en el borde de la cama, tocando su violín. Esa imagen era hermosa. Ella tenia una bata azul en seda que le llegaba hasta la mitad de sus muslos, se veía tan tentadora y tan sexi. Sacudí mi cabeza, tenia que controlarme. Me miro y sonrió.

-Buenos días, príncipe-

-Buenos días, hermosa. Increíble forma de despertar.

- ¿Te gusto?- si ella supiera lo que estaba provocando en mi, con solo verla hay sentada, con esa ropa, esta niña estaba buscando matarme.

-Me encanto.- Ella sonrió complacida. Abrí mis brazos y ella puso el violín aun lado, rápido se acomodo a mi lado, volvió acomodar su cabeza en mi pecho y yo la abrase, pegándola mas a mi. Recordé la cadenita y decida que era momento para colocársela. Cuando la saque de mi bolsillo ella grito.

-¿Puedo?- le pregunte

-Claro, pero estaba rota.

- Lo se, pero ya la mande arreglar. Ella recogió su cabello hacia arriba, mientras yo deslizaba aquella cadena por su cuello. Vi como se estremeció ante mi contacto. La cerré y deposite un beso en el mismo lugar. A lo que ella se estremeció nuevamente. Se giro y para mi sorpresa me dio un suave beso. Casi fue un roce de nuestros labios, pero se sintió delicioso.

EPOV

No recuerdo cuanto tiempo estuve acostada en aquella banca, me encontraba sumida en aquel sueño, cuando lo escuche llamarme.

-Bella, pequeña- por fin me reconoció. Sentí sus manos recorrer mi cara.

-Alice, la manta- escuche la desesperación es su voz.

Quería abrir mis ojos y decirle que estaba bien, pero no podía. Quise hablarle pero mi voz no me salía. Sentí algo que me cubrió. Otras manos tomaron las mías, pero no eran las de el.

-Edward, ahí que darnos prisa. Su pulso es muy débil.- Sentí cuando me tomo en sus brazos, nos movíamos rápido. Creo que entramos en el auto donde me se sentó y me abrazo con fuerza. La oscuridad me estaba envolviendo mas. Escuchaba que ellos hablaban, pero casi no los entendía. Hipotermia, ropa seca, fueron algunas de las cosas que entendí. Luego sentí como unas manos comenzaron a sacar parte de mi ropa. Me pareció escuchar como alguien sollozaba, trate de poner mas atención.

-Alice ¿Que pasa? preguntaron todos.

-Perdón, es que esa es la ropa que llevaba el ultimo día que la vi. Mi mama y yo se la compramos. Todos se quedaron en silencio. Ella había reconocido mis desgastadas ropas. Era de las pocas cosas que guardaba como recuerdo de la gente que me ayudo. Sentí como el se movió a mi lado luego me cubrió nuevamente y me pego mas aun a el.

-Bella, pequeña, por favor resiste. Por favor no me dejes. Tu no.- Comenzó a llorar, no podía creer que esto fuera verdad. Me pedía que no lo dejara. Sentí cuando beso mi frente, luego mis ojos, mis mejillas hasta que llego a mis labios, los roce y sentí aquella electricidad nuevamente.

Me deje envolver por el calor de sus brazos y ese delicioso aroma que tenia su cuerpo, hasta que me sumí en un estado de inconsciencia total.

No se cuanto tiempo paso nuevamente, se que aun no estaba despierta pero lo escuche.

-Hola pequeña, sabes tenias razón, en mis recuerdo estaban las respuestas. Perdóname por no darme cuenta que eras tu. Por favor abre tus ojitos, quiero verme de nuevo reflejados en ellos. Quiero escuchar tu voz. - Paso sus manos por mi rostro, mi corazón latió descontrolado. Escuche una risa que me era familiar y después escuche la voz.

-Hermanito parece que te reconoce aun dormida.- ese era Emmett, su voz era inconfundible.

-ohh- escuche a Edward. No sabia que pasaba, pero al escuchar un pitido entendí. Todos se habían dado cuenta de el efecto que el tenia en mi. En ese momento me volví a dejar vencer por el cansancio. Sentí cuando volvió a besar mi frente.

-Ya vuelvo, no te vallas a ningún lugar si mi.- Lo escuche lejos, pero como podía pensar que me iría, si por fin había conseguido lo mas que anhelaba.

Me desconecte totalmente en ese momento. Creo que no paso mucho cuanto, lo sentí tomar mis manos y besar mis dedos.

-Edward- lo llame. Escuche como chillaron las chicas de emoción

-Si pequeña, aquí estoy.

-Encontraste las respuestas.- le sonreí, me volvió a llamar como el solo lo hacia.

- Pequeña abre tus ojos, por favor.- Me suplico, pero yo me negaba.

-Si esto es un sueño, no quiero despertar. -Le dije

-Cariño, no estas soñando, aquí estamos. -Alice llama a tu papa. - Esa dulce voz también era inconfundiblemente, Esme

-Yo voy.- Dijo una voz que no reconocí

- Cariño abre tus ojos.- Ahora era Esme quien me lo pedía.

Poco a poco los fui abriendo sonreí al encontrarme con su mirada.

- Hola mi pequeña- en ese instante me sonroje

-Hola profesor Cullen- Soltó una carcajada.

-Mira, tienes mas visitas, Me señale alrededor. La puerta se abrió y entro su papa seguido por Jazz, Emmet y una hermosa chica que no reconocí.

-Hola a todos, creo que la familia ha aumentado.

-Así es cariño, ella es Rosalie la esposa de Emmet y el es J....

-Jasper- interrumpi -Perdón- me sentí apenada.

-Hola Bella. Veo que aun me recuerdas

-ujumm, eres el mejor amigo de Edward y el amor de A...., creo que eso no lo debo decir.- Busque a Alice con la mirada.

-Y el amor de la vida de Alice ¿Eso ibas a decir?- El completo mi frase.

Mire hacia Alice y ambas sonreímos, como un par de chiquillas cómplices en alguna travesura. Eso Alice me lo había dicho cuando me cuido en el hospital.

-Tranquila. No me delataste, Jasper es mi novio ahora.

-oh! felicidades amiga, igual a ti Jasper, ella es increíble.

- Hija, ¿podemos abrazarte? No sabes como te hemos extrañado. Esme estaba llorando.

-Claro. Ambas nos abrazamos y comencé a sollozar. Me sentía feliz, amada nuevamente.

- No llores cariño, tranquila.

-lo ssssiento es de felicidad. Pensse que esto nunca pasaria.

-Tranquila hermosa, ya estas segura y pronto estarás en casa. Esta vez no vamos dejar que te nos escapes.-Edward fue secando mis lagrimas con sus pulgares. Me estaba matando con ese simple gesto

- Graciass, por estar aquí. Se que no me lo meresss… Puso un dedo sobre mis labios para callarme.

-Ni se te ocurra decir eso. Ok.

-Bella queremos que cuentes con nosotros, te ofrecemos nuestra familia.

-Gracias Señor Cullen.

-Solo Carlisle, cariño. Todos siguieron acercándose uno a uno y me abrazaron, volví a llorar cuando mi vieja amiga me abrazo y ella tampoco se pudo contener. Nos habiamos extrañado demasiado. Emmett se acerco, vi como el lo miro. Entendí que le advertía que fuera cuidadoso.

- Hermanita, no sabia que reconocieras a Eddi hasta dormida.- Mire a Edwara confundida, vi que iba a pegar a su hermano, pero la esposa de este ya lo había hecho.

-Amor- protesto

-Cállate Em

-Gracias Rose.

Ella se acerco a mí y me abrazo con mucha delicadeza.

-He escuchado hablar tanto de ti que siento que te conozco hace mucho, espero que seamos grandes amigas.

-Ya lo creo.

-Que emoción chillo Alice, ahora serán dos mis victimas. Todos comenzamos a reír, por su comentario.

-Hay Bella, no sabes lo que te espera.- añadió Jasper.

-Yo te salvo, tranquila, me susurro, apretando suavemente mi mano. Yo solo sonreí y me puso aun mas roja.

-Bueno es tarde y será mejor que ella descanse. Mañana será otro día.-Esa fue la indicación de Carlisle para que todos fueran saliendo. Se comenzaron a despedir. Esme me dijo donde le dejaron todo lo necesario. Ella lo llamo y se alejaron un poco. Después que todos salieron. El regreso y se sentó en el sillón que estaba a un lado. Nos quedamos viéndonos en silencio. Hasta que decidí decir algo.

-Deberías irte a tu casa a descansar, no me voy a escapar.

- ¿Te molesta que me quede? - como podía pensar eso, mis ojos se inundaron de lagrimas. El se acerco lo mas rápido que pudo, quería que me abrazara, pero no lo hizo.

- Para nada- le dije casi susurrando- no quiero dar mas molestias

-No pequeña, tú no das molestia, todos queremos cuidarte, sobre todo yo. Me abrazo y yo comencé a llorar nuevamente.

-Tranquila amor, aquí estoy y no creas que te vas a librar tan fácil de mí. Me reí, ante su aclaración. Me separo un poco de el, me miro directo a los ojos, en ese instante desee con todo mi corazón que me besara. Los monitores volvieron a pitar y me puse mas roja que antes. Repentinamente se separo de mi y regreso al sillón. Lo mire confundida, ¿se había molestado? me señale a la puerta y en ese momento se abrio. La enfermera se sorprendió al verme sentada.

-¿Estas bien cariño? me pregunto, yo solo asentí.

-Buenas noches Lea-

-Edward, no sabía que estabas aquí. Lo miro sorprendida.

-Pequeña ella es Lea, la mejor enfermera de este hospital. Lea ella es Bella.

-Mucho gusto, dije

-Igual. Si me necesitan solo me llaman y aquí estaré.

-Gracia- dijimos los dos. Ella observo las maquinas, me reviso y le dio una mirada algo graciosa a Edward. El se comenzó a reír.

-Bueno todo esta bien así que me marcho. Ahh!! por cierto Edward tu novia es hermosa, pero contrólate trata de no alterarla.

Eso me sorprendió, pero cuando iba a aclararle, el se me adelanto.

-Gracias Lea, prometo intentarlo, pero con esta preciosura de mujer no te aseguro mucho. Se giro hacia mi, yo tenia la boca ligeramente abierta, por lo que dijo. Me guiñe un ojo y yo sentí mi cara arder. El no tenia ni idea de cómo me hicieron sentir esas palabras.

-Amor, mi mama te trajo algo de comer, ¿Quieres?

-¿Por que le dijiste eso?

-¿Que cosa? me miro inocente

-Lo que le dijiste a la enfermera.

-Porque mi madre me enseño a no decir mentiras. Me sonrió y yo gire mis ojos. Pero además me había dicho amor, Este hombre me estaba volviendo loca.

-¿Quieres comer?

-Si, eso huele delicioso. Me sirvió, me devore la comida, pero me percate que el me observaba.

-Lo siento- me disculpe

-Tranquila amor, veo que te gusto.

-Ujumm, Esme cocina delicioso y no recuerdo ni cual fue mi ultima comida. No debí decir eso, le sonreí, pero vi que el dolor cruzo por sus ojos. Cuando termine, retiro las cosas, yo sonreía de satisfacción. Me tendió la sabana por encima y regreso al asiento. Paso un momento en que nos quedamos callados. Si el supiera cuanto deseaba que se acostara a mi lado." Tonta si no se lo pides, el no lo hará" Saque valor, no se de donde y lo llame.

-Edward-

-Dime amor- "volvió a llamarme amor"

-Podrías acostarte a mi lado- dije mientras cubría mi rostro con las manos. Si lo miraba directo, memoria en ese momento.

-Claro- Alce la vista, para ver como se levantaba. Me moví un lado, dejándole espacio. Se acostó allí me rodeo con sus fuertes brazos y yo puse mi cabeza en si pecho. Allí me sentía segura. Así que me deje envolver por el sueño, su dulce olor me fue calmando.

-Gracias- susurre

-Cuando quieras pequeña- Descansa amor.- Beso mi cabeza

Sentí como la puerta de la habitación se abrió, así que abrí un poco mis ojos. Allí estaban Esme y Carlisle, me sonroje al ver que sonreían, por como estábamos su hijo y yo. Me levante lo más suave que pude con la ayuda de Esme, para no despertarlo y me metí al baño. Una vez ahí comencé analizar todo lo que había sucedido. El por fin me reconoció y me salvo. Ahora estaba aquí conmigo, su familia me acogió nuevamente. Todos me trataban con amor y el… El me llamo por aquel apodo que me dio hace unos años, pequeña, además varia veces me dijo amor. También en algún momento me pidió que no lo dejara. Esto era demasiado. No estaba segura de que iba a pasar, pero me dejaría llevar.

Cuando salí del baño me di cuenta que estaba despertando, me quede parada allí. El se veía confundido al no sentirme en sus brazos, abrió los ojos asustado me busque con la mirada en la habitación.

-Tranquilo, no me escape- Comencé a reír. Se levanto rápido para ayudarme. Yo solo le sonreí y vi como sus ojos comenzaron a brillar. Le pregunte si me podía sentar en el sillón un rato, el me llevo allí y me ayudo a sentarme suave.

- Si me sigues tratando así, me voy a creer que soy de porcelana- bromee.

-Toma hijo, te traje ropa y algunos objetos personales, para ti. Esme le entro una mochila.

-Gracias madre. Tu siempre piensas en todo.- Se dirigió al baño, voltio un momento y me miro, yo le volví a sonreír y me pareció ver que se estremeció.

Cuando salió ya estaba desayunando, se veía extremadamente guapo. Tenía una camisa de botones blanca y un pantalón de mezclilla, llevaba su cabello desordenado, como me encantaba. Me paso por la mente como seria pasar mis manos por el. Levante el tenedor con un pedazo de fruta.

-¿Quieres?- Se acerco y tomo la fruta.

- umm. Delicioso. -Me reí fuerte.

-Eddy, no deberías robarle el desayuno a la pequeña- vi como la almohada voló y le dio a Emmett que estaba en la puerta. Todos rieron.

- Creo que no vas a tener tiempo de aburrirte de ahora en adelante, querida.- comento Carlisle.

Pasaron unos cuantos días y la rutina era la misma, toda la familia venia a verme, pasaban casi todo el día conmigo, pero mis noche eran de el quien no se alejaba de mi. Dormía en sus brazos cada noche y despertaba feliz. Quería hacerle un regalo especial, pero no sabia que. El día antes de salir le pregunte a Alice si habían encontrado mi violín. Ella me dijo que Jasper lo había enviado a arreglar, pero que ya estaba listo. Le pedí que me lo trajera, ya sabia que regalarle. En la tarde cuando el entro a bañarse Alice me trajo a escondidas el violín. Me sorprendí cuando lo vi, parecía nuevo. Ella me trajo también otra cosa. Yo le había contado mis planes, así que la pequeña duende me trajo un camisón de seda en azul. Cuando lo vi, por poco me da un infarto.

- Tu eres loca, yo no me puedo poner esto.- susurre

-Tranquila, no es tan corto.- me aseguro ella. En ese momento sentí que la puerta del baño se estaba abriendo, así que metí todo rápido debajo de la cama.

Me desperté bien temprano al otro día, me dirigí al baño con mis cosas, mire bien el camisón, definitivamente iba a matar a la pequeña duende. No lo pensé mucho y me lo puse, como dijo ella no era tan corto. Me arregle el cabello y saque mi violín. Abrí la puerta un poco, para asegurarme que siguiera dormido. Me subí a la cama con mucha calma, respire profundo y comencé a tocar. Cerré mis ojos para concentrarme aun mas, cuando estaba terminando sentí un movimiento en la cama. Lo mire y sonreí al ver que sacudía la cabeza. Creo que mi apariencia lo perturbo un poco.

-Buenos días, príncipe-

-Buenos días, hermosa. Increíble forma de despertar.

- ¿Te gusto?

-Me encanto.- sonreí complacida. Abrió sus brazos invitándome a ellos, puse el violín aun lado, y rápido me acomode a allí, acomode mi cabeza en su pecho y el me abrazo, pegándome mas a su cuerpo. De pronto saco algo de su bolsillo y yo grite de pura emoción. Era la cadenita que el me había regalado en mi cumpleaños, la había guardado por que se había roto.

-¿Puedo? me pregunte

-Claro, pero estaba rota.

- Lo se, pero ya la mande arreglar. Recogí mi cabello hacia arriba, mientras el deslizaba por mi cuello. Me estremecí ante su contacto. La cerró y deposito un beso en el mismo lugar. Yo me estremecí nuevamente. Me gire y sin pensarlo le di un suave beso. Casi fue un roce de nuestros labios, pero fue increíble. Lo que no me esperaba era su reacción, tomo mi rostro en sus manos y unió nuevamente nuestros labios, pero esta vez fue mas fuerte. El beso era dulce, rozo su lengua por ellos pidiendo permiso, el cual le di encantada. Sentía necesidad de el, nos besamos con desespero, con pasión con ansiedad y no dudo que hasta con amor. Me tomo de la cintura y me halo hacia el, no quería que aquel momento terminara.

- crrun, crrun.- alguien se aclaro la garganta. Un poco asustada me trate de separar de el, pero el solo me acomodo mejor en sus brazos. Cuando levante la vista vi a Jasper parado junto a la pequeña duende. Esta vez me sonroje de pies a cabeza.

- Buenos días, veníamos a ver porque habías dejado de tocar, pero ya veo que encontraste otra forma de entretenerte.

- Alice, no la molestes- la reprendió Jasper

Enterré mi cara en el pecho de Edward y este me abrazo mas fuerte.

-¿Envidia hermanita?-- Gire a ver la cara de Alice, pero ella le saco la lengua.

Ella me entrego otra pequeña mochila. Cuando la abrí había ropa y zapatos adentro, la mire confundida.

-No querrás salir así vestida del hospital. Me señalo mi camisón, el cual se me había olvidado que llevaba puesto, pero Edward ya me había cubierto con las sabanas si darme cuenta.

-ok.- asentí. Jasper salió de la habitación, para darme privacidad. Edward se levanto, para hacer lo mismo, pero antes se acerco a mí y me dio un suave beso en los labios.

-Creo, que ahora tenemos una conversación pendiente.- me quede perdida en sus hermosos ojos verdes. - Voy afuera para que te cambies.

Alice comenzó a reír bastante fuerte. Momentos después llegaron Esme y Rose. Entre las tres me arreglaron y recogieron todas mis cosas. Cuando terminaron dejaron entrar a los hombres, me percate que Edward también se había cambiado su ropa.

-Bueno señorita, ya esta usted de alta. Así que llego el momento se salir de aquí.

- Gracias doctor, prometo portarme bien.- le respondí a Carlisle

- Vamos amor- Edward me tendió su mano y yo la tome. Me halo suavemente hacia el y me rodeo con sus brazos, por un momento parece haber olvidado que estaba toda su familia, bajo su cara y unió nuestros labios en un delicado beso.

- Continuamos aquí- yo me sonroje al escuchar a Emmett y enterré mi rostro en el pecho de Edward.

-Tranquila amor- Cuando levante mi rostro vi que todos nos veían, pero no encontré el reproche que esperaba en sus ojos, en cambio había amor y comprensión. Todos nos sonreían.

- Vámonos ya.- Dijo Alice.

Salimos del hospital, me subieron al auto que conducía Jasper. Edward se sentó atrás conmigo y nuevamente me abrazo. De aquí en adelante no sabría lo que pasaría, pero teniéndolo a el, lo enfrentaría todo. Estaba tan tranquila en sus brazos, que no me di cuenta que llegamos frente a la casa, hasta que el auto se detuvo.

-Llegamos pequeña.- Era una casa hermosa.

-¿Donde estamos?- le pregunte

-Esta es la casa de mis padres, aquí estarás segura y bien atendida- lo mire confundida, nada mas de pensar que el quizás no estaría ahí, me entristeció.

-Amor, tranquila, voy a quedarme aquí contigo, no pienso separarme de ti. ---Creo que ya te había dicho que no te librarías de mi tan fácil. - eso me tranquilizo.

- Creo que llegaras a cambiar de opinión.

-No creo pequeña. -Me guiño un ojo y yo me sonroje.

-Solo déjate querer.- Bajo su rostro, para de nuevo rosar nuestros labios, olvidándonos de donde estábamos.

-Bella, ven vamos adentro para que conozcas la casa. -Me llamo Alice.

Sabía que comenzaba algo nuevo para mí. Después de 5 años llenos de soledad, dolor y oscuridad, por fin estaba viendo el sol salir. Era increíble que la noche que decidí rendirme, el me rescatara. Tenía una nueva oportunidad y no la iba a desaprovechar. La primera vez me fui, porque no quería que su familia tuviera que dividir su atención, éramos dos almas destruidas y el merecía que su familia se dedicara a el. Ahora ya había pasado el tiempo y aunque seguíamos dolidos por nuestras perdidas, la vida nos unió de nuevo, tal vez con la esperanza de que dos mitades de corazón formarían uno sano.

* * *

**Se que la historia es un poco triste, pero veremos que cosas les depara el futuro. Gracias por sacar de su tiempo y recuerden que sus reviews serán mi mejor paga. Nos leemos pronto.**

**La critica sea buena o mala, nos ayuda a mejorar. Todo esta en como la tomemos.**

**los quiere, **

_**Bertlin**_


	3. En casa

**Los personajes en esta historia no son míos, pertenecen a la maravillosa Stephanie Meyer, yo solo les doy una vida diferente.**

**Hola mis niñas, aquí esta lo prometido. Lamento si las hice esperar, es que ha sido una semana difícil. Bueno este capitulo va para ti supattinsondecullen. Mi éxito va dedicado a Manne y mis amigas de Spilled coffee on a fic, por ellas fue que comencé a publicar. Gracias a tosas las que me estan leyendo. Espero que les guste.**

* * *

Cuando probé el dulce sabor de sus labios, me sentí en el cielo. En ese momento me olvide de todo, no quería que eso terminara. Se despertaron partes de mi cuerpo que yo creí muertas. La hale hacia mi, necesitaba sentirla cerca, el calor de su cuerpo me quemaba, en ese momento me importaba poco la falta de aire. Ese beso estaba lleno de pasión, de deseo y sin duda de amor. La necesitaba, ella era la mitad que me faltaba. Sin lugar a dudas quería estar con ella de todas las maneras posibles. Si no hubiesen llegado Jasper y Alice, creo que no me hubiese contenido. Cuando escucho que no estábamos solos, se asusto y trato de separase de mi, pero no se lo permití. No la iba a dejar alejarse tan rápido, así que la acomode en mis brazos. Me percate que se puso roja, pero esta vez ese calor que transmitía su cara, estaba por todo su cuerpo. Después de las bromas de la duende mi hermana le entrego una mochila, la cual Bella abrió. Adentro había ropa nueva y zapatos. Ella la miro

—No querrás salir así vestida del hospital. — le señalo, al parecer mi pequeña estaba un poco despistada se había olvidado del hermoso camisón que tenia, pero que bastante sexi. Cuando ellos entraron yo hale rápido la sabana para cubrirla, pero tampoco se percato de ello.

—ok— contesto. Jasper salió de la habitación y yo le imite, pero antes me acerque y bese sus labios. Necesitaba que ella supiera que yo iba a estar ahí.

—Creo, que ahora tenemos una conversación pendiente— le dije mirándola directo a los ojos – Voy afuera para que te cambies.

Fuera de la habitación me esperaba Jasper con una mochila en la mano y una enorme sonrisa en el rostro. Me llevo a otro lugar para que me cambiara.

—Perdón, ¿pero que fue todo eso? —

—Sinceramente amigo, creo que no tengo la mas mínima idea. — sonreí

—Edward, ¿Qué va a pasar ahora con ella? — vi que mi amigo estaba realmente preocupado. Ella lo había cautivado como al resto de nosotros.

—Yo solo quiero cuidar de ella, verla y hacerla feliz. Tengo la necesidad de protegerla, de tratar de compensarle todos el tiempo que ha sufrido. ¿Sabes la primera noche que estuve aquí, después de comer me dijo que hacia mucho que no lo hacia bien y ese día no recordaba si tan siquiera había consumido algo. Hermano eso me dolió, ella ha tenido que pasar por tanto. —

— Eso es lo que mas me preocupa Edward. Cuando llego nos dimos cuenta de su desnutrición, como te dijo tu papa, estaba anémica, ella necesita mucho cuidados por ahora. La pregunta es si nos permitirá ayudarla. Yo al igual que ustedes me he encariñado con ella, es una chica muy dulce y quiero poder ayudarle. — En definitiva Bella nos tenia a todos hechizados.

—Hay amigo, no se que decirte, Yo solo te puedo asegurar que voy hacer lo que sea, pera que se quede. No la quiero perder de nuevo y jamás quiero que vuelva a pasarle algo malo. Cuando la vi en aquel banco tan fría pensé lo peor, sentí un dolor mas fuerte que el día del ac…., Tu sabes. —

—Edward, te parecerá loca mi conclusión, pero creo que amas a Bella. — En ese momento escuche la verdad de la que me estaba escondiendo.

Durante esos años me encerré en el dolor, por lo que había sucedido, pero recuerdo que fue peor cuando supe que Bella se había ido. En aquel momento no me di cuenta, pero hoy lo veo con claridad. Tanya me lo reclamo varia veces, pero yo estaba ciego.

----------------- Flash Back-----------------

—Edward, ¿Se puede saber para quien es esto? — Tanya sostenía en sus manos la cadenita que había comprado para Bella.

—Es un regalo para mi mejor alumna. — respondí tranquilamente

—¿¿Qué?? — grito- no me digas que te tomaste la molestia de comprar esto para esa chiquilla?

—Primero que nada baja la voz y tranquilízate. Es un simple regalo por su cumpleaños. Le he tomado cariño, me recuerda mucho a mi cuando tenia su edad. —

—No me importa, tu no le darás esto. Ella no es nada tuyo, si esa mocosa quiere regalos que se los den sus padres. Tu no. —

—Tanya, ¿que te pasa, tu no eres así? —

—Crees que yo soy estúpida, tu estas enamorado de esa mocosa. — estaba furiosa

—Deja de llamarla mocosa, es Bella y creo que te estas volviendo loca. Jamás pensé que me harías una escenita de celos. Estoy casado contigo, te he demostrado mi amor de mil maneras, jamás te he dado motivos para desconfiar y ahora me sales con esto. — En ese momento sentía rabia, pero también confusión. Le arrebate la cadena de las manos y la guarde. Ella se puso peor y siguió gritándome, así que me termine de vestir y me dirigí a mi trabajo. Cuando llegue el salón estaba vacio, así que me dio tiempo de calmarme. Faltaban 20 minutos para que sonara la campana cuando la puerta se abrió.

— Buenos días profe. — levante mi vista y ahí estaba ella. Vestía un trajecito morado, que le llegaba un poco mas arriba de las rodilla, una botas negras y traía su cabello suelto con ondas. Se veía hermosa.

—Buenos días, Bella— baje mi vista para que no se diera cuenta que estaba embobado. Ella comenzó a caminar hacia su lugar, la note algo extraña, ella siempre estaba alegre, pero parecía algo triste.

—Bella— la llame

—¿Si? —

—Ven un momento. Camino hacia mi. Yo meti la mano en mi bolsillo y saque el regalo. — Feliz cumpleaños, pequeña.- Se quedo sorprendida y sus ojos se inundaron de lágrimas.

—Grraciasss — dijo en un sollozo

—¿Crees que me iba a olvidar de tu cumpleaños? Ábrelo a ver si te gusta. —Ella destapo la cajita y casi grito.

—Es hermoso, gracias, gracias— No se si fue la emoción, pero rodeo el escritorio y me abrazo. Solo recuerdo que al sentirla tan cerca un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo y correspondí a su abrazo. Nos quedamos así un momento, pero al escuchar voces en el pasillo ella se alejo, dejándome con una sensación de vacio que no podía explicar.

-------------- Fin del flashback----------------

—Aunque te parezca increíble, ya me había dado cuenta. Solo que me lo negaba. Así que todavía no te has contagiado de la locura de mi hermana. —

—Vaya, eso si que no me lo esperaba.— respondió con una sonrisa

— Muchas veces Tanya me lo dijo y eso nos causo bastantes discusiones.

— También me había dado cuenta, pero en aquel momento preferí callar. Esperaba que tu me comentaras algo. Tanya me lo pregunto una vez, pero yo le dije que tu no me habías dicho nada. —

— Gracias amigo, es bueno recordar que cuento contigo— Caminamos de nuevo hacia la habitación, me sorprendió al ver que mi padre y mi hermano estaban parados en el pasillo. Los salude y me aclararon que eran los refuerzos. Toda mi familia estaba aquí, no le darían tiempo a que se arrepintiera y se le ocurriera escapar.

—Nosotros cuidamos y vigilamos por nuestra familia y ella es parte de nosotros.— Con esas palabras mi padre me confirmo el gran cariño que todos sentían por Bella.

—Gracias a los tres ustedes son la mejor familia que cualquiera pueda tener.

—Ya estamos lista— Aviso mama. Cuando entre, ahí estaba ella parada al lado de mi hermanita, traía un pantalón largo negro, que se ajustaba a todas sus curvas y una blusa morada de mangas largas. Su cabellos estaba recogido por dos pequeñas horquillas con flores y le habían puesto un poco de maquillaje. Se veía como un ángel.

—Bueno señorita, ya esta usted de alta. Así que llego el momento se salir de aquí.

—Gracias doctor, prometo portarme bien. — todos reímos ante su respuesta

—Vamos amor— Le tendí la mano y ella la tomo. La hale suavemente hacia mi y la rodee con mis brazos, baje el rostro y uní nuestros labios en un delicado beso, olvidándome de todo y de todos.

- Continuamos aquí— Ella se sonrojo al escuchar a Emmett y enterró su cara en mi pecho

—Tranquila amor— Pase mi mano por su espalda. Cuando ella por fin decidió levantar la mirada todos nos sonreían. Los ojos de mi familia brillaban, estaban llenos de amor, dulzura, comprensión y esperanza.

—Vámonos ya. — Dijo Alice.

Nos fuimos con Alice y Jasper. Me senté atrás con ella y de nuevo la abrase. El sentirla tan cerca me daba una paz, que jamás pensé que volvería a sentir. Me di cuenta que iba sumida en sus pensamientos. Como me encantaría poder saber lo que pasaba por esa cabecita.

—Llegamos pequeña. — No se había dado cuenta de que ya estábamos en la casa.

— ¿Donde estamos? — me pregunto

—Esta es la casa de mis padres, aquí estarás segura y bien atendida— me miro confundida, vi como sus hermosos se habían entristecido.

—Amor, tranquila, voy a quedarme aquí contigo, no pienso separarme de ti. Creo que ya te había dicho que no te librarías de mi tan fácil. — tenia que lograr borrar esa tristeza de su mirada.

— Creo que llegaras a cambiar de opinión. — Me sonrió

—No creo pequeña. —Le guiño un ojo y ella sonrojo. —Solo déjate querer. — Baje mi rostro, para de nuevo rosar nuestros labios, olvidándonos de donde estábamos.

—Bella, ven vamos adentro para que conozcas la casa. — llamo Alice. Hoy definitivamente hubiera asesinado al maléfico duende, que tenia por hermana. Bella se quedo parada un momento en la entrada sin decir nada. La abrase un poco mas fuerte. Quería que ella supiera que yo estaba ahí para ella, que no la iba abandonar de nuevo.

—Tranquila, si quieres desaparecemos al duende, ¿Te parece? — comenzamos a reír.

—Edward, escuche eso— dijo mi hermana fingiendo cara de enojo

— ¡Ups! Creo que tienes problemas— Bella estaba riendo tanto que se agarro el estomago.

—El no es el único, te parece gracioso que mi hermano se quiera deshacer de mi. Pensé que realmente me querías, Bella— Alice nuevamente fingió cara, pero esta vez de tristeza.

—Pero si yo no dije nada, yo te adoro y lo sabes— Bella le hizo ojitos a mi hermana y esta salió corriendo y la abrazo. De pronto sentí otros brazos que nos apretaron.

—Yo quiero— grito mi hermano

—Em, cuidado. — gritaron todos

—Yo también quería abrazo en grupo— nos soltó haciendo pucheros.

—Querida creo que vas a tener que acostúmbrate a estos manipuladores. —

—Lo intentare—le respondió a mi padre.

—Bueno Edward dale un recorrido por la casa a Bella, mientras nosotros preparamos el almuerzo— mi mama les señalo la cocina a los demás. Mientras que yo dirigía a Bella al resto de la casa. Cuando iba a comenzar a subir la escaleras mi madre me llamo.

—Edward

—Si mama.

—Podrías venir un momento.— Me fui a donde mi madre estaba.

—Quería comentarte que le prepare a Bella tu habitación, me pareció que en ella se sentiría mas cómoda. Espero que no te moleste.

— Claro que no me molesta, me parece estupendo, yo me acomodo en cualquier otra. — pensar que ella dormiría en mi habitación, en mi cama, me hizo sentir algo que no puedo explicar.

— Hijo, tu te acomodas donde tu quieras, pero no creo que te quieras separar de ella, conmigo no tienes que disimular. Ya ustedes se acostumbraron a dormir uno al lado del otro. —mi madre es una mujer tan comprensiva y llena de tanto amor, que para ella esto era algo normal.

—Gracias mama, pero lo hablare con ella, tal vez ahora ella quiera tener algo de privacidad no quiero incomodarla. No te niego que me acostumbre a dormir abrazándola. El hecho de verla dormir aferrada a mí, me da paz. — Mi madre paso sus dedos por mi rostro y vi como una lagrima rodo por sus mejillas. Ella había sufrido también con mi dolor y mi alejamiento. Mas aun cuando Bella se fue, ella sabía que esa pequeña era la única que me podía devolver a la vida.

—Ve con ella, no la hagamos esperar mas— me beso en la frente y se marcho a la cocina. Subi las escaleras hasta donde estaba ella esperándome y a la abraze.

—¿Esta todo bien?

—Si hermosa. Ahora si esta todo bien. — eso lo dije mas para mi que para ella.

—ok.

Continuamos caminando y según pasábamos le iba diciendo que eran las habitaciones que pasábamos. Cuando llegamos frente a mi habitación, abri la puerta.

—Aquí dormirás tu— ella me miro confundida

—Mi madre pensó que estarías mas cómoda aquí.

—Pero es tu habitación. Yo puedo dormir en cualquiera de las de huéspedes.

—No amor, tu eres parte de esta familia y a mi me encanta que uses este lugar.

— ¿Y tu donde dormirás?

—No te preocupes, ahí mas habitaciones, yo me acomodare en cualquiera de ellas.

—De ninguna manera, si tu no vas a dormir aquí yo tampoco— se sonrojo al darse cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo.

—Mírame pequeña— ella se negó, así que tome su cara y con delicadeza la hice mirarme. Sus ojos estaban llorosos.

—Mi amor, si quieres que me quede contigo, lo hare, yo solo quiero que tu estes cómoda. Jamás dudes en decirme lo que quieres o lo que sientes. No tienes que avergonzarte de nada. No hay cosa que yo quiera mas, que estar a tu lado. Pequeña, tu no te imaginas el lugar que tienes en mi vida. —

—Eddwarrd, yo, yo soy tan feliz ahora, que creo que pronto voy a despertar y estaré sola de nuevo. — las lagrimas comenzaron a bajarle por su rostro y yo solo la bese. La bese con todo ese amor que tenía guardado para ella. Quería borrar cada recuerdo doloroso y remplazarlo por besos, por momentos de felicidad. Perdimos el balance y caímos en la cama. Me separe un poco pensando que la había lastimado, pero ella me jalo por la camisa, pegando nuestros cuerpos mas. Me aferre de nuevo a sus labios, descendí por su mandíbula hasta llegar al cuello. Ella soltó un suspiro, que me hizo estremecer, enterró sus dedos en mi cabello y yo la tome de la cintura. En este momento no nos importaba nada mas. Quería demostrarle cuanto la amaba, después de estos años ella era la única que lograba despertar estas sensaciones en mi. Comencé a escuchar una musiquita, era constante, pero no me quería separar de su cuerpo, así que la ignore.

— ¿Nno vas a ressponnderrr? — me pregunto ella, con bastante dificultad. Yo solo negué con mi cabeza, pero el celular no dejo de sonar, así que ella lo tomo y contesto.

—Buenos días. —

—¿Ese es el teléfono de Edward Cullen? —pregunto la voz del otro lado

—Si este es, ¿Quien le llama?

—¿Quién me habla? — note que el tono de la otra voz se estaba alterando, pero estaba tan distraído mirando a Bella que no reconoci la voz.

—Srta. Yo le pregunte primero—

—Pásame a Edward, mujercita.

—El esta ocupado déjeme ver si la puede atender. — Bella tenia una sonrisa y una mirada traviesa. Me dieron ganas de quitarle el teléfono y besarla asta que nos faltara el aire.

—¿Qué?, mira mujercita dile a Edward que soy Lauren y que coja el maldito teléfono— Rayos como no reconocí la voz. Bella me miro algo desconcertada, pero aun sonriéndome.

—Amor, te llama una tal Loren. — Definitivo Bella era de temer, pero me encanto su valentía.

—Gracias hermosa, ya que nos interrumpieron, contestare. — Ella se sonrojo y yo le guiñe un ojo. Me senté y la atraje a mi lado. No quería tener secretos con ella.

— Buenos días Lauren—

— ¿Quién me contesto el teléfono? —grito ella

—Eso no te interesa. Dime en que te puedo ayudar.

—Edward, como que no me importa, asta lo que se tu y yo salíamos.

—Lauren, es cierto, pero tu sabes muy bien que solo somos amigos, jamás te prometí nada mas. Además hace un mes que no hablamos. — Bella paso su mano por mi brazo y toda mi piel se erizo.

— ¿y por eso ya te buscaste a otra?¿quien es ella?

—Ella no es otra, ella es la mujer que amo y con la que pienso pasar el resto de mi vida. — Sentí como Bella se tenso a mi lado, cuando baje la mirada me encontré con la suya, sus ojos estaban llenos de lagrimas que ya comenzaban a descender por sus mejillas, que por cierto estaban bastante rojas.

—Tu no me puedes hacer esto Edward— chillo Lauren

—Lo siento, pero es la verdad y tu debes saberlo. Ahora si me disculpas estoy ocupado. Lamento haberte dicho esto así, se que hubiera sido mejor hablarlo de frente. —

—Edward, tu no me puedes dejar, yo te amo—

—Pero yo no a ti, de corazón espero que encuentres a alguien que te haga feliz. Adiós—

—Esto no se va a quedar así— fue lo ultimo que escuche cuando corte la llamada. Aun continuaba mirando a la hermosa mujer que estaba a mi lado.

—No llores mi vida. — seque sus lagrimas con mis dedos.

—¿Por qué le dijiste eso? —

—Porque es la verdad o es que no te habías dado cuenta. Bella, te amo. Se que te sonara cursi, pero no se desde cuando. Ya no podría vivir sin ti pequeña. — Sentí como una gran peso se había quitado de mí.

—Edward yo, yo…— puse mis dedos sobre sus labios

— Tu nada amor, no tienes que decime nada. Yo solo te pido que me permitas cuidarte, mimarte. Toma de mi lo que necesites y lo que quieras, sin importar nada mas. ¿Ok?

— Pero Edward…— volví a callarla

—Yo no te pido mas nada. Solo que me dejes estar cerca de ti. —

—¿Edward Anthony Cullen, me puedes dejar hablar? — Por primera vez la note molesta.

—Ok, perdón— le sonreí, para calmarla.

— Edward, yo también te amo— no la deje continuar, la bese. La bese con todo el amor que tenia dentro. Sentí que mi rostro se humedecía. Cuando nos separamos, ambos estábamos llorando.

—Te amo pequeña

—Y yo le amo a usted Prof. Cullen. — Comenzamos a reír fuerte. Me levante de la cama y la ale conmigo.

—Creo que debo hacer esto bien. —Me arrodille— ¿Isabella Marie Swan quieres ser mi novia?

— Déjame pensarlo— me dijo seria.

— ¿Qué? ¿Como que déjame pensarlo? — Esta chica me quiere matar del corazón.

—Claro que si tonto. Claro que quiero ser tu novia. — Me levante rápido, la tome de la cintura y comencé a besarla.

—Edward, Bella, bajen a almorzar. —

—Ya vamos, duende. — respondí

—Hora de enfrentar a la jauría. ¿Estas lista? —

—No tengo otra opción. ¿Edward y si se molestan? — note que su rostro se cubrió de tristeza.

—Amor, mi familia te ama. Créeme que te sorprenderás, de su reacción. Sonríe hermosa. Te amo. —

Salimos de nuestra habitación tomados de la mano, bajamos la escalera y nos dirigimos hacia la cocina. Ahí estaban todos, riendo.

—Bueno vamos a llevar todo al comedor. — mi madre nos miro y sonrió.

— ¿Estas bien cariño?, ¿Te gusto la habitación? —

—Si, gracias Esme. — mi papa se acerco a nosotros

— Hija, solo queremos que sepas que esta es tu casa y que nosotros somos tu familia. Así que puedes hacer y decir lo que quieras. — mi papa hablaba con tanta sinceridad y tanto amor, que me sorprendió.

—Vamos a comer— grito Emmett y todos reímos.

Llevamos todo a la mesa y nos sentamos. Todos nos miraban continuamente, pero yo los ignoraba. De vez en cuando tomaba la mano de Bella por debajo de la mesa. Cuando nuestras miradas se encontraban no sonreíamos y ella se sonrojaba.

—Me voy a volver diabético— dijo Emmett. Rose le golpeo en la cabeza.

—Bebe—

— Cállate, Em— De verdad que hoy quería matar a mi hermano.

—¿Es que ustedes no se dan cuenta? —

—Emmett, te puedes callar. — Repitio Rose

— ¡Ya!, Em tu ganas—

— ¿Qué pasa hijo? — pregunto mi madre. Mire a Bella, era hora de decirle a todos, pero ella se veía tan asustada. Así que le sonreí, para infundirle valor.

—Familia tengo, bueno tenemos, que decirle que hoy le pedí a Bella que fuera mi novia y por un milagro acepto. Ella es la mujer que amo y con la que quiero compartir el resto de la vida. — Hubo un gran silencio en el comedor. Mire a Bella y ella estaba mas asustada que antes. Mi familia nos miraba, pero no decían nada.

* * *

**No me quieran matar, es solo que se los dejo para emoción. De nuevo gracias mis amigas por sus mensajes. Apreen el botoncito abajo por fa. No leemos pronto. **

**Amis amigas que no tienen cuenta, déjenme su mail, para poder contestarles.**

**Las quiere Bertlin **


	4. Conociendo la historia

_**Los personajes en esta historia no me pertenecen, son de la fabulosa Stephanie Meyers.**_

_**La historia es obra de mi calesita loca, pero esta basada en la canción toca para mi de Alejandro Sans**_

* * *

BPOV

Estaba demasiado asustada, todo había pasado tan rápido que creí que en cualquier momento todo se esfumaría. Edward me había dicho que me amaba y que ya no podía vivir sin mi y luego se arrodilla para pedirme que sea su novia de eso hace apenas unos minutos. Ahora estamos frente a su familia, esperando su reacción ante la noticia. Este silencio me esta matando y si yo no les gusto para el, mi pasado era algo fuerte y no me merecía tanto, no es que halla hecho cosas malas, solo dormía en las calles, buscaba comida como podía, pero jamás le robe a nadie y jamás deje que ningún hombre se me acercara. Pero eso ellos no lo sabían y yo entendería que me consideraran poca cosa para el.

—Por fin — grito Alice. Me quede fría, que quería decir con eso.

—Interesante — dijo Carlisle mientras hacia gesto de estar analizando.

—Ya familia, dejen de hacerlos sufrir. — Esme corrió hacia nosotros y nos abrazo, luego le siguieron los demás. Todos reían emocionados.

—Bella cariño, no creo que en este mundo haya mejor mujer para Edward que tu. Con esas palabras se acerco el padre de Edward y me abrazo. Mire a Edward y me di cuenta que sus ojos estaban inundados de lagrimas, pero no fue hasta que el paso sus dedos por mi rostro que note que las mías ya estaban bajando. Estaba feliz, realmente me aceptaban como su novia. Me sentí aturdida y todo se me nublo, Edward se percato y me abrazo.

—Bella, Bella — escuche como me llamaba

—¿Amor estas bien? ¿Que paso? — note que estaba preocupado, cuando le iba a responder alguien me interrumpió.

—Ella aun esta bastante débil y las emociones fuertes la afectan, recuerden que para ella ahora todo es diferente, su vida cambio de un momento a otro. — gire mi rostro para encontrarme que quien hablaba era Jasper. No se como pero el tenia razón en todo lo que decía, mi vida cambio de estar sola a tener de nuevo una familia y sobre todo tenerlo a el, mi único amor, el hombre por el cual mantenía mi cordura cada día.

—Perdón cariño, creo que también nosotros contribuimos a esto, es que nos tomaron por sorpresa, no creímos que esto pasara tan rápido. Estamos felices de que estés aquí, de que Edward y tu por fin estén juntos, tu eres la pieza que faltaba para que este rompecabezas, se viera completo. —

—Gracias Esme, yo también me siento como que mi vida por fin se completo. Ustedes son lo más hermosos que me ha pasado, para mi este es mi milagro.

—Mi amor esas palabras son hermosas. Mama, familia gracias por su apoyo. Ahora vamos a comer antes que Em nos devore. —

—¡Edward! —Gritamos todos.

— Ja Ja Ja, Bravo Eddy recuperaste el sentido del humor. Bella eres lo máximo.

Pero vamos a comer ya que me muero de hambre. — Definitivamente jamás me cansaría de estar con mi nueva familia. Todos eran diferentes, pero juntos eran increíbles.

Nos dirigimos a la mesa y comimos deliciosamente. Edward miraba de vez en cuando mi plato, yo estaba tan acostumbrada a comer poco o no comer que no sabia que hacer con tanto. Así que cuando le daba unos cuantas probadas a la comida me sentía llena. Sabía que tenía que esforzarme, si quería estar bien, pero mi sistema parecía no querer ayudar.

—Pequeña, trata de comer un poco mas, por favor — Edward me dijo bajito al oído, para que nadie lo oyera, pero esto causo un temblor en todo mi cuerpo y me sonroje. El me miro y me dio una de sus sonrisas torcidas. Yo le devolví la sonrisa medio atonta, el tenia un poder sobre mi que no podía explicar. Mire mi plato y me di cuenta que era cierto casi no había comido, así que me forcé a comer un poco mas. La cena paso entre bromas de Emmett y conversaciones de todo tipo. Cuando nos trajeron el postre y me quede sorprendida al ver que era un bizcocho (torta) de chocolate y decía _Bienvenida a casa Bella. _Se me escapo un sollozo y las lágrimas comenzaron a descender por mi rostro. Edward me envolvió en sus brazos con fuerza y bezo mi frente.

—Cariño no llores, solo queremos que sepas que esta es tu casa. —

—Lo siento, gracias a todos. Es que esto es mas de lo que yo merezco. — sentí como Edward se tenso a mi lado. Tomo mi rostro en sus manos con delicadeza y me giro para que lo viera.

— Mi amor, jamás repitas eso. Tú mereces todo esto y más. Entiende que tu eres parte de esta familia. Ahora eres mi vida y no se vivir sin ti, así que acostúmbrate a ser mimada y consentida. Porque créeme cuando te digo que mi madre y las chicas van a tratarte como una princesa. —

—Ya me dio miedo— bromee y todos comenzaron a reír.

—Esa es mi hermanita— grito Emmett

Esme repartió el postre y no puedo negar que estaba delicioso, hace muchísimos años que no comía tanto. Ayude a recoger la mesa, aunque todos protestaron, pero quería sentirme útil. En la cocina Esme y las chicas comenzaron a platicarme sobre las cosas que haríamos como familia los próximos días, ya que se acercaba navidad.

—Bella— Chillo Alice —tenemos que salir mañana de compras, el viernes es fiesta del hospital y este año la familia Cullen estará presente por fin completa.

—Perdón, pero, ¿porque dices que por fin estará completa? — la verdad es que no entendía que quería decir Alice con eso.

—Bueno, es que en estos cinco años Edward no nos ha acompañado, después del accidente el siempre se mantuvo alejado. — comento Rosalin

—Creo que Carlisle por fin vera a toda su familia a su lado, esta será una de las mejores navidades de esta familia y eso gracias a ti cariño. —

—No se porque dices eso, yo no he hecho nada. — aclare

—Hay Bella la verdad que estas de tontita, tu no te das cuenta, pero desde que apareciste mi hermano es otro, ahora habla, sonríe, bromea y sus ojos brillan de una manera inexplicable. —

—Alice tiene razón, cariño. Tu le devolviste a mi hijo las ganas de vivir o mejor dicho lo resucitaste. —

—Perdón si esto les incomoda, pero me gustaría saber como era el antes de que yo apareciera— yo solo quería entender y saber como había cambiado el.

—Mira Bella, después del accidente el se entero que Tanya estaba embarazada…

—¡Rose! — Chillaron Alice y Esme

—Creo que ella debe conocer la historia completa. —

—Tranquilas Rose tiene razón, si voy a estar con el me gustaría saber toda la historia y no me atrevería pedirle que me la cuente el. No quiero causarle ningún sufrimiento. Continua. —

— Bueno, como te decía, ella estaba embarazada cuando el accidente, Edward se culpaba por lo que paso. Eso es lo primero, lo segundo es que cuando el se entero que tus padres habían muerto en ese mismo accidente, también se culpo de eso. —

—¿Quéé? —

—Tranquila, recuerda que no debes agitarte, creo que mejor no sigo— Rose parecía bastante preocupada, pero como pretendía que yo tomara lo que me decía.

—Continua, por favor, prometo controlarme. —

—Ok. Esa es la razón la cual no se atreviera ir a verte en el hospital, según le dijo a los chicos temía que tu le reclamaras lo que paso. Edward no soportaba la idea de que tu le odiaras, lo peor fue cuando desapareciste, fue como confirmarle lo que el sentía, así que su depresión aumento. — Mientras Rose hablaba, las lágrimas comenzaron a inundar mis ojos.

—Cuando fuimos a tu casa, no te encontramos y seguimos buscándote. Todos los días íbamos a revisar, luego Alice recordó que había una llave escondida, así que entramos. Se veía que tu no estabas en esa casa. Alice subió a tu habitación, se dio cuenta de que no estaba tu violín. Regresamos a nuestra casa y lo estábamos comentando, cuando el entro. Bella el dolor que el sintió, no se ni como explicarlo. Edward no volvió a tocar el piano, no escuchaba música, no reía, casi no hablaba y mucho menos comía. Llego un momento en que su padre tuvo que dormirlo suministrarle lo que necesitaba en otras maneras. Pensé que mi hijo no sobreviviría a todo eso. Luego accedió a alimentarse y trato de seguir adelante, pero se mantenía alejado. — Esme no pudo continuar su voz se entrecortaba. Sentí mi corazón oprimido por todo aquello. Luego Alice continúo.

—A pesar de que lo intentaba todos notábamos que su dolor lo sobrepasaba, dos meses después estaba sacando las cosas de Tanya, cuando encontró el diario de ella, casi me ahogo cuando el me lo dio y leí lo que ella pretendía. Ella no quería el bebe y pretendía abortarlo. Ya tenia todo preparado, para cuando Edward saliera a dar el próximo concierto. Cuando comenzamos a investigar descubrimos mas, la noche de accidente ella recibió una llamada extraña mientras cenábamos, ella se alejo de la mesa para hablar, esa llamada era de el doctor que le iba hacer el aborto, esa llamada desencadeno la discusión en el auto, eso y el hecho de que ella te mencionara. —

— ¿Me mencionara? Ahora si que no entiendo. —

—Bueno el no recordaba mucho, pero dice que cuando le reclamo por la llamada, ella le saco en cara que te hubiera dedicado la ultima canción esa noche, ella siempre dijo que tu eras un peligro para su matrimonio, también se dio cuenta de lo que paso cuando el subió al parco. Bueno de eso todos nos dimos cuenta, pero preferimos no comentarlo. La cosa es que ella no era como el pensaba y a el le dolió mucho, a pesar de todo el en algún momento cree que la amo, pero tu llegada le despertó sentimientos que para el eran desconocidos. Que conste que estoy usando sus palabras. —Alice hizo una pausa y Rose tomo la palabra de nuevo.

—Cuando la familia se reunía, el se ausentaba, creo que Em tuvo que suplicarle de rodillas para que fuera uno de los padrinos de nuestra boda. Las primeras navidades no vino ni a la casa. Los dos años siguientes decidió venir, pero siempre estaba ausente. Una vez subí a su habitación para avisarle que bajara a cenar y lo encontré observando una foto tuya, en ella estabas sentada sobre su escritorio tocando el violín…

— ¿Qué? ¿Una foto mia? —sentí como el aire abandono mis pulmones

—¡Bella! —

—Ya, perdón, pero no sabia que el tenia una foto mia. ¿Cómo esperas que reaccione a eso? —

—Ok. Tienes razón, discúlpame, es que creí que tu lo sabias. Ya que tiene una dedicatoria escrita por ti. Continuo, el estaba observando tu foto y pasaba los dedos por la parte de tu rostro, recuerdo como ahora que lo escuche cuando pregunto "¿Por qué me dejaste, mi pequeña?" en ese momento me di cuenta que el te amaba, aunque no se lo dijera a nadie y comprendí un poco mas el dolor que había en su mirada, ya no era por Tanya, ni su muerte un su engaño y aunque lo de el bebe le dolía, lo que lo estaba matando era tu ausencia, el pensar que ya no te volvería a ver. Yo no le dije nada, no sabia que hacer. —

—El día que te encontró, estábamos reunidos cenando, el estaba pensativo. De pronto se fue a estancia y por primera vez en cinco años comenzó a tocar el piano. Para todos fue una sorpresa cuando las notas de su melodía favorita llenaron el ambiente, mi corazón quería explotar, entenderás que para mi como madre era una señal. De pronto golpeo el piano y grito. Después en el hospital me explicaron que fue todo aquello. Desde que te encontró ese día su mirada cambio, el repitió hasta el cansancio que tu ibas a estar bien, que ahora que se habían reencontrado el no te dejaría ir de nuevo y que tu no lo abandonarías. Cuando tu corazón reacciono a su tacto, volví a ver a mi hijo sonreír, cuando hablaste y por fin abriste tus ojos ya no me quedo ni la mas mínima duda de que tu eras lo que a el le faltaba. Mi niña no sabes cuanto te agradezco y le agradezco a Dios el que estés de nuevo en nuestras vidas y en especial en la de mi hijo. —

—¿Bueno cuñadita ahora entiendes? Tu nos devolviste a Edward, mejor dicho lo despertaste.

—Alice, Esme, Rose, lejos de decir gracias, creo que debo pedir perdón— yo me sentía culpable de su sufrimiento.

—No cariño, no digas eso. Tu no tuviste culpa de nada. No entiendo porque dices eso. —

—Esme, cuando me marche, lo hice pensando que estaba quitándole a Edward la atención de ustedes, jamás pensé que el se sintiera culpable por el accidente. Tampoco imagine que mi ausencia le causara mas dolor. La verdad es que yo siempre lo he amado y jamás haría algo para lastimarlo. El fue por lo que me mantuve cuerda todo este tiempo, lo veía correr por el parque, cuando se sentaba allí, siempre tocaba para el, me esforzaba, porque el tuvo fe en mi. Hacia días que estaba pensando en la forma de que el tal vez se diera cuenta quien era yo, así que el día que pasó todo, yo toque su canción, Claro de Luna.

—¿Cariño, pero porque no le dijiste quien eras? Lo mas que el deseaba era encontrarte. —

—Rose, yo no tenia cara para enfrentarlo, pensé que se decepcionaría al ver que me había rendido. Que de su pequeña ya quedaba muy poco.

—Mi niña como debiste de haber sufrido sola, pero ya nada de tristezas ahora estas aquí y todo por fin esta en donde debe estar.

—Bien dicho mama, ahora hay que pensar en lo vamos a comprar para la fiesta.

—¡Alice!

—¿Qué? Ya se, pero es la verdad, mañana nos iremos de compras y punto.

—Uyyyy, creo que me esta dando miedo. — la conversación había cambiado radicalmente así que preferimos dejar el otro tema de lado. Las chicas estaba planeando a donde me llevarían a buscar todo lo que según ella necesitaba. Me sorprendió que hasta Esme se unió al lado oscuro.

—¡Sálvame! — chille cuando Edward se asomo por la puerta. Todas comenzaron a reír.

—Te dije que te iban a tratar como una princesa— me dijo el sonriendome

—Ok. Significa que me uno al lado oscuro o perezco.

—Eso creo, pequeña. — Mi corazón se acelero, no se si me acostumbraría a el hecho de que mi amor era correspondido, pero esta vez ni quería huir.

—Y se puede saber que estaban tramando ahora. —

—Hijo es la fiesta de hospital es este viernes. —

—ohh, ahora entiendo, bueno creo que me gustaría que fuera una sorpresa para papa, si no les molesta. —

—¿De veras hijo? ¿Va a ir? —

—Claro que si, voy a ir, estos últimos días de este año los voy a celebrar en grande. Ahora mi vida esta completa. —Dicho esto se giro hacia mi y me dio un suave beso.

—¡Bien! Ahora hay que ver como se lo ocultaremos a papa. — Alice froto ambos lados de su cabeza, tratando de concentrarse

—Ali, primero tu papa tiene que trabajar mañana todo el día así que no será problema para las compras, además se pueden llevar al apartamento de Edward. Segundo el día de la fiesta ellos pueden vestirse allá, hacen que van a salir temprano y en la noche aparecen en la fiesta.

—Mama eres un genio— dijeron Alice y Edward a coro.

—Bueno ya que esta casi todo resuelto, yo les robo a esta pequeña, es hora de que descanse un poco. —

—Si claro cuñadito. Lo que tu quieres es tenerla solo para ti, pero esta bien te lo vamos a perdonar por esta vez. —

—Bebe ¿y eso? ¿Tu haciéndole bromas a Eddi? —la voz de Emmett resonó desde la puerta de la cocina.

— ¡Ya! Mejor vámonos antes de que esto se vuelva un campo de guerra. — comencé a alar a Edward fuera de la cocina.

—Si, corran a su madriguera, pero no queremos ser traumados por sonidos extraños. —de verdad Emmett se divertía con esto. Aunque suene extraño yo también lo estaba disfrutando. Creo que ya empezaba a conocer la personalidad de cada uno de los miembros de mi nueva familia.

—Tranquilo Em, que procuraremos mantenernos en silencio, pero no te prometo que eso signifique algo. —

—¡Bella! — todos se estaban riendo menos Emmett que me miraba sorprendido.

—Hermano yo tu tengo mas cuidado con esta pequeña, me parece que tu bromas no la intimidan. — Edward me miraba con orgullo, pero lo menos que se imaginaba el es que las bromas de su hermano si me afectaban.

—Como dije antes unirse al lado oscuro o morir—

—Oh Bella la ama del lado oscuro, ja ja ja ja ja, en definitiva ya te acoplaste a esta familia. — ahora Alice se unía a las bromas.

Edward me empujo fuera de la cocina dejando atrás al resto que aun reían con fuerzas. Nos dirigimos escaleras arriba y caminamos hacia la habitación, una vez dentro y cerrada la puerta Edward me giro y estampo sus labios en los míos. Este era un beso demandante y lleno de necesidad, no entendía mucho el porque pero se lo devolví con gusto, roso su lengua con mi labio inferior, como pidiendo permiso para entrar y yo gustosamente le permití el paso, nuestras lenguas formaron un baile perfecto y muy bien sincronizado. Sus manos descendieron hasta mi cintura abrazándola con fuerza, yo subí mis manos a su cuello y me aferre a su cabello, estaba perdiendo el poco control que tenia, pero eso no me importaba. Tuvimos que separarnos un poco por la falta de oxigeno. Cuando abrí mis ojos me di cuenta que los de el estaban oscurecidos, me miraba con deseo. Sonrió contra mis labios y yo perdí el control, lo volví a besar como si de eso dependiera mi vida, el me apretó contra su cuerpo y pude sentir lo que había provocado en el. Lejos de abochornarme me sentí poderosa, yo la insignificante chica del parque había logrado que el hombre mas hermoso que jamás había conocido la deseara, que se excitara con mis besos.

—¡Te amo!— susurro en mis labios

—y yo a ti— en ese momento sentí como si todo me diera vuelta, no se que me paso, pero Edward me tomo en sus brazos y me llevo hasta la cama. Me recostó con delicadeza y en su mirada solo pude notar preocupación.

—Mi amor, ¿Cómo te sientes? —

—Un poco mareada, pero ya se me pasara. Tranquilo—

—Mejor voy por papa, para que te revise. — comenzó a dirigirse hacia la puerta. Me sentí morir yo no quería ser una preocupación para ellos. Tal vez debería irme de nuevo. El me miro desde la puerta.

—Ni lo intentes— lo mire desconcertada, no había dicho ni una sola palabra.

— ¿Qué cosa? — el regreso a mi lado, tomo mis manos y las beso

—El que pienses en volverte a marchar, mi amor tu regresaste a completar mi vida. ¿No te das cuenta? Sin ti para mi nada tenia sentido. Por favor no me vuelvas a dejar solo. Se que suena egoísta, pero quiero que estas aquí conmigo. Te amo demasiado y hemos perdido muchísimo tiempo. — En eso recordé todo lo que las chicas me habían contado. Yo no podía lastimarlo así de nuevo, me quedaría hasta que el quisiera.

—No pienso irme a ningún lado, no sin ti. — el levanto la vista y sus ojos estaban llenos de lagrimas.

—Gracias pequeña, ahora déjame ir por papa, debemos cuidarte bien para que estés fuerte y recuperada. — Soso nuestros labios y salió de la habitación. Segundos después volvió, pero ahora con Carlisle y Jasper. Carlisle se acerco y comenzó a revisarme, mientras Jasper y Edward observaban y conversaban.

— ¿Cariño como te sientes? —

—La verdad un poco mareada— respondí

—Bueno, tu presión arterial esta normal, no tienes fiebre, tu respuesta visual también es normal. Creo que deberías descansar un rato.

—Ok. — Fue lo único que pude decir. Mire a Edward y este me sonrió, pero aun estaba en sus ojos la preocupación.

—Sera mejor administrarte vitaminas, no queremos que se repita la anemia. Chicos acompáñenme afuera para enviar a buscarlas. Cariño tu descansa, te devuelvo a Edward ya mismo. — Sabía que Carlisle quería hablar algo mas con ellos, pero no dije nada. Ya vería la forma de que Edward me dijera lo que estaba pasando.

EPOV

Durante la comida me di cuenta que Bella así no había probado la comida, así que le pedí que comiera un poco mas. Me preocupaba, su estado aun era algo delicado. Debíamos asegurarnos que se alimentara bien, para su total recuperación. Su reacción ante la sorpresa de mi madre con el postre me desconcertó. Ella comenzo a sollozar, pero cuando dijo que era mas de lo que ella merecía, algo dentro de mi se movió. La gire hacia mi y le pedí que no lo volviera a repetir. ¿Cómo ella podía pensar algo así? Todo esto era poco, nosotros y en especial yo la queríamos llenar de amor y de regalos, Darle todo lo que no había tenido en estos años. Le repetí que ahora ella era mi vida y que sin ella no podría vivir. Después para calmar el ambiente le dije que se acostumbrara porque mi madre y mis hermanas la tratarían como una princesa, pero me sorprendió cuando ella en broma dijo que ya tenia miedo. Cuando terminamos de cenar ella se levanto para ayudar a recoger la mesa y aunque todos protestamos terminamos cediendo. Ella quería sentirse útil y era mejor que se lo permitiéramos. Luego se fue a la cocina con mi madre y las chicas, yo me quede con los hombres en la sala conversando.

—Hijo no sabes lo feliz que estamos todos de que Bella este aquí.

—Pero el mas feliz es Eddi, no vez que no para de sonreír y ya hasta hace bromas.

—Si Em, lo que tu digas. Gracias a los tres por la paciencia que han tenido todo este tiempo. Se que muchas veces me porte como un niño, pero ustedes siempre me apoyaron y ahora han aceptado todo esto con alegría. — jamás podría terminar de agradecer el apoyo de mi familia.

—Amigo para eso somos una familia, para apoyarnos en todo momento.

—Gracias Jazz.

—Además Bella es parte de esta familia desde el momento que la pusiste en nuestro camino el día del concierto. Esa pequeña de verdad nos tiene comiendo de la mano. —

—Em, increíbles palabras. Gracias monkey man. Se que tu fuiste uno de los que nunca perdió la esperanza de encontrarla. — Aun recuerdo como vi llorar a mi hermano cuando Bella desapareció. Mi familia se sentía responsable de no haberla cuidado mas, por eso ahora se desvivían por consentirla. En el fondo ellos tenían miedo de que ella volviera a desaparecer.

Continuamos dialogando un rato, hasta que escuche algunos gritos desde la cocina, todos nos miramos un poco asustados.

—Voy a ver que pasa— Todos los demás asintieron. Cuando me acerque escuche a Bella, parecía como si disculpara, me acerque un poco mas, se que es de mala educación escuchar, pero sentí un fuerte impulso. La verdad es que ella no me dejaba de sorprender, se había marchado para que mi familia se dedicara a mi. Mi corazón dio un salto cuando dijo que yo era por lo único que se mantenía cuerda, que siempre que me veía en el parque tocaba para mi. Ella me amaba desde siempre, pero me dolió cuando le dijo a Rose que jamás me dijo quien era, porque yo me decepcionaría, tengo que hacerle saber que jamás paso ni pasara eso. Ella había sobrevivido al dolor ya pesar de todo yo siempre estaría orgulloso de ella, porque era valiente. Me llene de orgullo cuando mi madre le dijo que ahora ella estaba donde debía estar.

—Bien dicho mama, ahora hay que pensar en lo vamos a comprar para la fiesta.

—¡Alice! — dio un brinco cuando las demás gritaron.

—¿Qué? Ya se, pero es la verdad, mañana nos iremos de compras y punto.

—Uyyyy, creo que me esta dando miedo. —me di cuenta que el ambiente cambio así que decidí entrar a la cocina.

—¡Sálvame! — chillo cuando me asome por la puerta. No pude evitar unirme a las risas de las chicas.

—Te dije que te iban a tratar como una princesa—

—Ok. Significa que me uno al lado oscuro o perezco. — Ella ya estaba bromeando de nuevo.

Luego de hablar sobre la fiesta del hospital y planear como le daríamos la sorpresa a mi papa, cosa que mi adorada madre resolvió rápido, decidí llevarme a Bella a la habitación para que descansara. Esto me costo una broma de Rose, lo que me sorprendió y mas aun a Em que entraba en ese momento. Luego Em y Alice siguieron con las bromas así que nos marchamos. Una vez en la habitación no pude contener las ganas de besarla así que la gire y estampe mis labios en los suyos. La bese con necesidad y con todo el deseo que tenia contenido. Ella me correspondió igual, en un momento nos falto el aire así que nos separamos un poco, sonreí contra sus labios al verla tan desorientada, pero me sorprendió cuando me volvió a besar, la apreté mas fuerte contra mi, en parte quería que ella sintiera lo que me había provocado.

—¡Te amo!— susurre contra sus labios

—y yo a ti— pero algo cambio, la sentí como se debilito en mis brazos así que la tome y la recosté en la cama.

—Mi amor, ¿Cómo te sientes? —

—Un poco mareada, pero ya se me pasara. Tranquilo— La preocupación me sobrepasaba, así que le dije que iría a buscar a mi padre para que la revisara. La mire desde la puerta y lo que vi en sus ojos me horrorizo, ella pensaba irse de nuevo. Le dije que ni lo intentara, note que estaba confusa, camine a su lado y tome sus manos, necesitaba que ella entendiera que no la dejaría ir tan fácil, la amaba demasiado y pensar que me pudiera dejar me mataba, además no podía permitir que ella volviera a sufrir, me lo había prometido a mi mismo. Ella respondió que no se iría a ningún lado, bueno no sin mi, eso me tranquilizo. Me levante para ir de nuevo a buscar a mi padre, pero antes de alejarme de ella rose nuestros labios. Definitivamente ya era adicto a ella y a sus besos.

— ¡Papa! — llame desde la escalera.

— ¿Qué pasa hijo? — me dijo ya en la parte de debajo de la escalera

—Bella, se sintió mal.

—Vamos. Jasper ven. — Mi papa llamo a mi cuñado, yo sabia que en el caso de Bella era mejor que Jasper estuviera, el era uno de los mejores siquiatras, así que su opinión era muy importante para mi.

Cuando entramos mi papa se dirigió a Bella mientras Jazz y yo nos quedamos en la puerta. El me preguntaba que había ocurrido igual que mi padre le preguntaba a Bella. Luego de explicarle, el me dijo que lo mas probable era lo que el nos había comentado antes. La vida de ella había dado un giro y todas las emociones fuertes la afectaban. El me dijo que la había sentido bastante ansiosa y eso estaba afectando su sistema nervioso. Mi papa termino de revisarla y nos dijo que todo estaba bien, que ella debería descansar, a lo que asintió. Cuando me miro le sonreí, no quería demostrarle que aun estaba preocupado. Mi padre no llevo fuera de la habitación con la excusa de unas vitaminas.

—Hijo deberás hay que suministrarle mas vitaminas, su grado de desnutrición era muy grande así que debemos alimentarla bien.

—Yo le explicaba a Edward que también las emociones fuertes le pueden causar estas cosas, si me permiten cuando pasen unos días me gustaría hablar con ella, tratar de ver como se siente con todo esto.

—Gracias Jazz, creo que no podría dejarla en otras manos. Se que ella necesita mucha ayuda y quienes mejor que nosotros su familia para brindársela.

— Bueno Ed será mejor que regreses a su lado y tranquilo que todo va estar bien.

—Hijo Bella es parte nuestra y nosotros protegemos a nuestra familia. —Sin lugar a dudas mi familia era única y siempre podía contar con ellos. Regrese a la habitación y ella se estaba quedando dormida, me acerque con delicadeza y me recosté a su lado.

—Ya volviste— su voz era casi un susurro, se movió hasta que acomodo su cabeza en mi pecho.

—Descansa amor, aquí voy a estar vigilando tus sueños— La abraza pegándola mas a mi. Así se quedo dormida, su olor y el calor de su cuerpo me envolvieron y pronto me uní a ella.

Cuando desperté ella no estaba a mi lado, eso me asusto, no podía ser que todo fuera un sueño. Busque a mi alrededor y encontré sus cosas. Salí de la habitación y escuche risas que venían de abajo. Baje de la escalera y ahí estaba ella sentada en el salón de entretenimiento con mi hermano. Las risas eran porque estaban jugando con el Wii y ella le estaba ganando. Se veía hermosa.

—Hijo despertaste por fin. — Dijo mi madre. Ella paro de juagar y giro a ver, luego soltó el control y salió corriendo a mis brazos.

—Hola hermosa— la recibí

—Hola guapo— dijo ella y luego le di un suave beso.

—Estamos aquí— grito Emmett —Vamos a cenar, que Bella cocino para nosotros. — ¿De veras amor?

—De alguna forma tengo que corresponder a todo lo que ustedes hacen por mí, solo espero no causar ninguna indigestión.

—Muy chistosa cariño, ya yo probé y sabe delicioso. — dijo Rose

Dicho esto todos nos dirigimos al comedor, donde ya estaba todo preparado. La cena estaba increíble, Bella había preparado unas costillas de cordero marinadas _(para que sepan lo que es le dejo el enlace en mi perfil)_ que estaban deliciosas y de postre un lemon cheese cake. Todos nos quedamos sorprendidos de las habilidades culinarias que mi Bella poseía. En la mesa solo se escuchaban los ruidos de cómo todos disfrutaban. Cuando terminamos, ella nos miraba un poco preocupada.

—Hermanita, me sorprendes eres una cajita de sorpresas. — Emmett se levanto de la silla y comenzó a aplaudir, a lo que todos nos unimos. Al mirar a Bella estaba esta roja como un tomate.

—Mi amor esto estuvo delicioso, un punto mas para amarte. — la abrase y ella enterró su rostro en mi pecho, todos comenzaron a reír. Luego d que ayudáramos a recoger la mesa nos dirigimos a la sala donde tomamos un café. Yo me dirigí a el piano y comencé a tocar, estaba tan feliz que quería gritar, pero la mejor forma de expresarlo fue con música.

Tenia lo ojos cerrados cuando la sentí sentarse a mi lado, mientras yo tocaba River flows in you. _(les dejo el enlace en mi perfil para que la oigan)_ Cuando tocaba las ultimas notas abrí mis ojos y la mire, por su rostro descendían lagrimas, pero no había tristeza, todo lo contrario había felicidad y emoción. Termine y tome su rostro con delicadeza, con mis dedos seque sus lagrimas y la bese. Todos comenzaron a aplaudir de nuevo, no me había dado cuenta que nos observaban. Cuando estaba con ella era fácil olvidar todo lo que nos rodeaba.

* * *

**Primero quiero agadecer el apoyo de todas las que siguen la historia, en especial a ti supattinsondecullen, tus mensajes son un gran apoyo para mi. A ti Brenda amiga, porque se que te gusto la historia, si es cierto a tu amix le falta un tornillo, te quiero amiga. A manne de spilled coffe on a fic sin su blog no hubiese comenzado a publicar y a titi cullen por ayudarme con su experiencia el el primer cap. que por cierto ya lo edite. Bueno aquí lo dejo por hoy, este capitulo lo escribí para que en parte conocieran lo que Edward había pasado durante estos años. Se que las deje medio emocionadas pero todavía no llegamos al lemon, recuerde que ella apenas salio del hosp. pero pronto pasaran mas cositas interesantes. **

**La critica sea buena o mala, nos ayuda a mejorar. Todo esta en como la tomemos.**

**los quiere,**

**_Bertlin_**


	5. La pieza faltante

_**Los personajes en esta historia no me pertenecen, son de la maravillosa Stephanie Meyers, la historia esta basada en la canción Toca para mi de Alejando Sans. Yo solo les di algo de vida.**_

_**

* * *

**_

BPOV

Después que Carlisle me pidió que descansara, Edward regreso a la habitación, sentí como se recostaba a mi lado y aunque me estaba quedando dormida le hice saber que me había dado cuenta de que había regresado, me respondió que descansara, que el estarías ahí vigilando mis sueños. Luego me abrazo fuerte contra el y me deje envolver por su olor hasta que quede profundamente dormida. Aproximadamente dos horas después desperté y el aun seguía ahí. Me levante con delicadeza para no despertarlo, Salí de la habitación y cuando baje las escaleras me encontré con Esme.

—Cariño, ¿Qué haces levantada? —

— ¿Puedo pedirte un favor? —

—El que quieras—me respondió Esme muy dulce

—Quiero que me permitas preparar la cena

—Bella cariño, no tienes que preocuparte por esas cosas. Tu solo debes descansar.

—Esme por favor, quiero hacerlo. Me gustaría demostrarle lo agradecida que estoy y también agradecerle lo que hacen por mi.

—Mira cariño, no tienes que hacerlo, pero si eso te hace feliz, esta bien. ¿Ahora dime que quieres preparar? — Me paso un brazo por el hombro y nos dirigimos juntas a la cocina. Quería sorprenderlos, una vez estuve en un refugio, comencé un curso de comida internacional, pero nos quitaron las ayudas. De todos modos ya me había aprendido muchas recetas, así que era el momento de ponerlas en práctica.

Recordé que a la profesora le había encantado cuando prepare costillas de cordero marinadas, así que decidí prepararlas y de postre prepararía un lemon chesse cake, como el de mi abuela o por lo menos lo intentaría. A mis padres les encantaba. Le comunique a Esme lo que necesitaba. Ella me miro algo sorprendida, pero no pregunto nada. Una vez tenia todo comencé a trabajar.

—¡Dios Bella eso huele delicioso! —Rose se acerco y le di a probar un poco de las costillas— Y sabe aun mejor— termino

—Cariño disculpa la pregunta pero ¿Donde aprendiste hacer estas maravillas?

—Tranquila Esme no tienes que disculparte—Les explique lo del refugio y del curso y ella me dijeron que debería terminarlo, porque tenia talento para la cocina.

Me estaba gustando pasar tiempo con ellas. A pesar del poco tiempo que conocía a Rose, ella me trataba como una amiga, definitivamente ya yo la consideraba así. Cuando estaba casi todo listo Emmett se asomo a la puerta y me invito a una competencia de boxeo en el Wii. Accedí tranquilamente, el hecho de que viviera en las calles no significaba que no supiera muchas cosas, pero eso no se lo comente al grandullón. Comenzamos a jugar y a principio me hice la ignorante, pero luego me canse y jugué mas en serio. Estaba entretenida dándole una paliza a Em, que protestaba y ponía excusas cada dos segundos, cuando escuche a Esme.

—Hijo despertaste por fin. —Pare de jugar y me gire a verlo, luego solté el control y salí corriendo a sus brazos.

—Hola hermosa—

—Hola guapo—Le dije y luego me dio un suave beso.

—Estamos aquí— grito Emmett —Vamos a cenar, que Bella cocino para nosotros. — ¿De veras amor? — Pregunto el sorprendido

—De alguna forma tengo que corresponder a todo lo que ustedes hacen por mí, solo espero no causar ninguna indigestión. — Bromee

—Muy chistosa cariño, ya yo probé y sabe delicioso. — Rose me interrumpió

Nos dirigimos a la mesa donde ya estaba todo. Comenzamos a cenar y yo no paraba de ver sus rostros, todos estaban callados, solo se escuchaban sonidos que me parecían de aprobación, cuando terminaron envié por el postre, otra vez todos comieron en silencio, ya estaba mirándolos con cara de preocupación cuando de pronto:

—Hermanita, me sorprendes eres una cajita de sorpresas. — Emmett se levanto de la silla y comenzó a aplaudir, a lo que todos se unieron. Mi cara se puso roja como un tomate.

—Mi amor esto estuvo delicioso, un punto mas para amarte. —Edward me abrazo y yo enterré mi rostro en su pecho, todos comenzaron a reír. Luego de que ayudáramos a recoger la mesa, los hombres se dirigieron a la sala a donde nosotras fuimos luego con unos cafés. Note que Edward se dirigió al piano y comenzó a tocar, su música reflejaba felicidad. Me pare en la puerta y vi que tenía los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa adornaba sus labios.

Eso encendió algo en mi que me izo sonrojar. Sin lugar a dudas lo amaba y lo deseaba. Lo deseaba de una forma irracional, deseaba entregarme a el, que me hiciera suya. Agite mi cabeza para librarme de aquellos pensamientos. Camine hacia el piano y me senté a su lado reconocí aquella melodía, estaba tocando River flows in you. Mis ojos comenzaron a inundarse de lágrimas, que luego fueron descendiendo por mis mejillas, pero no había ni un poco de dolor en mi corazón, solo felicidad. Sabia que el no había vuelto a tocar hasta hace unas noches atrás, había vuelto a tocar por mi y eso me hacia feliz. Cuando estaba tocando las últimas notas abrió sus ojos y me miro directo a los ojos. Termino y de pronto tomo mi rostro con delicadeza, con sus dedos seco mis lágrimas y me bese. Todos comenzaron a aplaudir de nuevo, el parecía sorprendido y divertido, creo que no se había percatado que todos nos observaban. Para ser sinceros ni yo lo había notado Cuando estábamos juntos era tan fácil olvidar todo lo que nos rodeaba.

—Eso fue hermoso hijo— Carlisle se acerco u toco el hombro de Edward, Esme lo abrazo por la espalda y luego a mi. Mire el rostro de mi nueva familia y de nuevo encontré alegría y esperanza en sus miradas.

—Gracias hija— me susurro Carlisle, mientras me abrazaba. Aquellas simples palabras llenaron mi corazón de mas alegría de la que el se hubiera imaginado.

—Bien, Eddi esta de vuelta—Grito Emmett al que Rose le golpeo en la cabeza.

—Cállate Em

—¡Bebe! No dije nada malo. — Le puso cara de perrito triste y todos reímos.

Busque a Alice con la mirada, ella estaba parada en la escalera y note que estaba llorando al igual que yo. Cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron entendí que ella también estaba feliz, me sonrió y pronuncio, Este es tu lugar. Yo solo asentí con la cabeza, le devolví la sonrisa y como ella hizo le dije gracias.

—Bueno creo que la señorita aquí debe irse a descansar, ya ha hecho mucho por hoy. — Edward me rodeo con sus brazos mientras hablaba, yo puse mi mejor cara de tristeza.

—Eso es cierto. Cielo debes descansar, así te recuperaras mas pronto. —Sabía que con Carlisle no podía enojarme, así que acepte.

—Buenas noches a todos— Me despedí de cada uno con un beso y un abrazo, pero las chicas estaban reunidas al pie de la escalera. Me les quede mirando y entendí que me acompañarían, lo que no entendí era para que.

—Edward, tu espera aquí un momento, necesitamos un momento de chicas con Bella. — Esme le sonrió y el acepto, mientras yo ya me estaba preocupando.

Subimos la escalera y nos dirigimos a la habitación una vez cerrada la puerta todas comenzaron a reír.

—Tranquila querida, no te vamos hacer nada malo— hablo primero Rose

—Solo queremos enseñarte algunas cosas que trajimos para ti— continuo Esme, mientras Alice se dirigió al closet y abrió la puerta. Rose me llevo hacia el y me quede sorprendida. Allí había bastante ropa de mujer.

—Mira todo es para ti, no queremos incomodarte, pero pensamos que seria mejor que tuvieras todo lo que necesitabas. Así que las chicas se encargaron.

—Esto es demasiado— dije casi sin voz

—Cariño acostúmbrate, Alice es una fuerza imparable. —

—Muy chistosa Rose— Alice le saco la lengua y continuo—Yo solo quiero que ella tenga todo lo que se merece y esto es poco en comparación a lo que tu nos has regalado.

—No entiendo, yo no les he dado nada. — En ese momento estaba confundida

—Claro que nos has regalado hija. El ver a Edward volver a sonreír, volverlo a escuchar tocar esta noche, ver sus ojos brillar, ¿Quieres que continúe? —

—Te entiendo pero, yo ya obtuve algo de vuelta, el simple hecho de que el me ame, que me quiera a su lado y de que ustedes me acepten es suficiente para mi.

—Bella, nosotros no tenemos como recompensarte, para ti será suficiente con eso, pero nosotros queremos consentirte. Además de que ya eres miembro de esta familia, así que acostúmbrate a ser tratada como tal. Tu eres feliz, nosotros somos felices, tu estas triste nosotros te animaremos, si lloras secaremos tus lagrimas, si te enfermas te cuidaremos y muchas cosas mas. — Me sorprendió la forma tan seria y serena en la que Alice me dijo todo esto

—Eso es la familia Cullen. —Termino Esme con un gran orgullo— ahora cariño déjate consentir.

—Gracias a las tres—

—Ok, ahora a lo que vinimos. — Alice me enseño donde estaba cada cosa, me habían comprado desde pantalones, camisas, faldas, trajes hasta ropa interior y de dormir, aunque debo decir que había alguna que me hizo sonrojar y más con Esme allí.

—Tranquila cariño, conmigo no debes sentir vergüenza, yo no interfiero en las cosas íntimas de mis hijos y no pretendo que esas cosas no suceden. Hay que disfrutar la vida y yo espero llenarme de nietos pronto. — Esme parecía divertida con ese tema. No podía creer que ella lo tomara de esa manera, pero en cierto modo me sentí mas cómoda, aunque me sentí mas roja.

Luego me enseñaron las cosas para mi aseo, Esme lleno la bañera con agua caliente mientras Alice y Rose echaban sales. Me entregaron unas botellas y no pude evitar sonreír cuando reconocí entre ellas, la del Shampoo que usaba hacia tiempo atrás. Alice me guiño un ojo y salieron del baño dándome privacidad. Me quite la ropa y me sumergí en aquella agua, que comenzó a relajar mi cuerpo. Un momento después escuche que Edward me llamo, desde la puerta de la habitación y yo le conteste que estaba en el baño.

—¿Esta todo bien amor? —Esta vez lo escuche mas cerca.

—Si, es que tu mama y las chicas me prepararon un baño. Entra. — No se como se me escapo eso, pero la puerta se abrió un poco y el asomo su cara. Me miro un momento y desvió la vista hacia el suelo nervioso, no pude evitar sonreír, yo también estaba nerviosa.

—Este… Creo que mejor te espero en la cama.

—Ok, voy dentro de un momento—

—Tranquila tomate tú tiempo. Disfruta tu baño. — cerro la puerta. Podría jurar que en el breve momento que me miro sus ojos se oscurecieron por el deseo. "Bella deja de estar imaginando cosas locas, el hecho de que tu tengas esos pensamientos, no significa que el los comparta" Definitivamente el me afectaba de forma increíble, por un momento desee que el se metiera conmigo allí."Rayos Bella contrólate" Salí de la bañera, tome la toalla y me seque. Encontré que las chicas me habían dejado ropa de dormir. Era un pantalón bastante corto y una camisa de maguillos finos ambos satinados y de color blanco. También había una bata para colocarse por encimas del mismo color, definitivamente tenia que tener cuidado con las chicas. Nota mental no volver a dejar al trío escogerme la ropa de dormir.

Me seque el cabello con aire caliente. Salí del baño y allí estaba el recostado en la cama. Llevaba un pantalón largo de dormir y una camiseta blanca. Se veía como todo un dios y lo mejor era mío. Corrí a la cama y me subí. Me acurruque a su lado y el me rodeo con sus fuertes brazos.

— ¿Todo bien pequeña? —

—Sip— le respondí con una enorme sonrisa. El me miro y frunció el ceño

— ¿Tienes frío?

—Un poco, pero ya mismo se me pasa. ¿Por?— el no me respondió, solo tomo las mantas y me cubrió. Luego me abrazo mas fuerte y me dio un beso en la frente.

— ¿Esta mejor? —Su tono era algo diferente, pero note que era preocupación. Para que se tranquilizara como pude me quite la bata de encima y solo me quede con la ropa de dormir. El me miro de nuevo y sonrió.

—Ahora esta mejor. —le devolví la sonrisa y me moví un poco para llegar a sus labios. Comencé rozándolos suave y después presionándolos un poco mas fuerte, el suspiro y su aliento dulce me enloqueció. El beso se hizo mas fuerte y mas profundo, pero nos tuvimos que separar por la falta de aire.

—Creo que mejor nos dormimos— su voz era casi un susurro. Entendí que por mas que ambos lo deseáramos, el no iba a ir mas allá hasta que yo me recuperara.

—Esta bien—El se acomodo primero en la cama y luego yo recosté mi cabeza en su pecho.

—Te amo, hermosa—

—Ya también te amo, príncipe— Escuche una suave carcajada. Luego deposito un beso en mi cabeza y yo me concentre en los latidos de su corazón, así era como me dormía últimamente. Sus latinos me tranquilizaban.

A la mañana siguiente me desperté muy temprano hacia frío y yo aun estaba en sus brazos. Salí suavemente de la cama para que no despertara. Me puse la bata por encima de mi famosa ropa de dormir y baje a la cocina, allí me encontré con Carlisle que ya se iba a su trabajo y Esme que se disponía a preparar el desayuno.

—Buenos días hija, ¿Qué haces despierta tan temprano? — me pregunto Carlisle

—Cariño regresa a descansar. Hace frío vete a la cama. —

—Buenos días a los dos. Perdón es que estoy acostumbrada a despertar muy temprano y ya no podía seguir en la cama. —

—Esta bien, tranquila. Como te dijimos ayer esta es tu casa y puedes hacer lo que desees, pero comprenderás que nos preocupemos por ti. — Carlisle se acerco, me abrazo y me dio un beso en la frente. Con eso me acordó a mi padre y mis ojos se inundaron de lágrimas.

—Gracias. —

—Bueno me tengo que ir o no llego al hospital. —

—Que te vaya bien amor. — Ambos se abrazaron y unieron sus labios en un beso haría a cualquiera sonrojarse. Me miraron riéndose y Carlisle se fue.

—Hay cariño no me digas que te dio vergüenza. — Estaba comenzando a darme cuenta que mi suegrita era media traviesa. Yo no supe que responder así que solo sonreí.

—Bueno veamos que voy a preparar de desayuno para el batallón. —

—Te corrijo Esme, que vamos a preparar, porque no pretenderás que me quede sin ayudarte. — Yo de alguna forma tenia que corresponderles. Así que ya que no me permitían hacer casi nada, por lo menos ayudaría en la preparación de los alimentos. Por lo que vi en mi nueva familia, las horas de comer eran momentos de compartir y olvidarse de todo.

—Esta bien, de veras eres testadura. —Esto lo dijo como afirmando algo que ya sospechaba.

—Y no sabes cuanto. Ahora dime en que te ayudo. —

Comencé poniendo el café, luego ayude a partir fruta, Esme preparo un delicioso jugo y juntas preparamos waffles. Dejamos todo listo y fuimos a despertar al batallón, como ella les decía. Yo me dirigí a la habitación que compartía con Edward. Cuando entre el aun estaba dormido así que me recosté a su lado y comencé a darle suaves beso en su pecho. El intento hacer que seguía dormido, pero su sonrisa lo delato.

—Buenos días hermosa— dijo estrujando sus ojos

—Buenos días mi amor— le respondí, lo que no esperaba es que el se volteara quedando casi sobre mi. Atrapo mis labios y me beso. Sus labios eran mi droga así que me costo mucho separarme de el cuando me falto el aire.

—Ummm, ahora son muy buenos días. Creo que podría despertar así por lo menos los próximos cien años— me sonrió

—ja ja ja, creo que me podría acostumbrar. — A lo que no me podría acostumbrarme seria a despertar sin el. "Bella saca eso de tu cabeza"

— ¿En momentos como estos es que me encantaría saber que pasa por esa cabecita? — Edward beso mi frente

—Aja, tal vez saldrías corriendo. —

—Ja ja ja Interesante— dijo divertido

—Bueno, tu madre me envió por ti para desayunar así que vamos. — Cambie el tema lo mas rápido que pude, no quería que el se diera cuenta que todavía tenia miedo de que esto se acabara.

Nos levantamos el se dirigió al baño. Escuche el agua de la ducha caer y mi imaginación voló. Como me encantaría estar ahí dentro con el, pasar mis manos por su cuerpo mojado, enjabonar sus pecho, sus brazos, su espalda, enterrar mis manos en su cabello húmedo mientras besaba sus labios "Por Dios Isabella, contrólate" Este hombre tenia mis hormonas alborotadas, ahora seria yo la que tendría que tomar un buen baño frió, Me sentía caliente de pies a cabeza y sobre todo en mi…. "Yaaaa" moví mi cabeza de lado a lado tratando de despejar mi mente. Cuando alce la vista Edward estaba en la puerta observándome entre divertido y confundido.

—¿Todo bien amor? —

—Sip, me voy a dar un baño. — Casi ni me atreví a mirarlo. Entre casi corriendo y abrí la ducha en el agua fría, sabia que no debía hacerlo, pero era la única forma de sofocar un poco el fuego que me estaba quemando.

Salí ya mas relajada, pero temblando así que me vestí lo mas rápido que pude. Me puse unos jeans azul oscuro, que se ajustaba a cada una de mis curvas, con una camisa de mangas largas color violeta, esta también se pegaba a mi cuerpo como una segunda piel. Entre a la habitación y Edward estaba sentado en la cama esperando por mi.

—Pequeña, esta temblando— Me extendió los brazos para que me sentara en sus piernas, luego me abrazo fuerte.

—Solo tengo un poco de frió— quise restarle importancia

—Amor no digas eso si tienes hasta los labios morados— con una mano giro mi rostro hacia el, para que lo mirara y volvió a besar mis labios.

—Creo que de esa forma entrare en calor mas rápido— le dije sonriendo

—Esa es la idea— En eso alguien toco la puerta y nos saco de nuestra nueva practica de cómo entrar en calor.

—Ya vamos— respondió el, mientras yo me levantaba. Cuando abrí, me encontré con Rose, ella se veía medio soñolienta.

—Perdón, me pueden prestar su baño, es que Em se me adelanto. — parecía una niñita molesta, por lo que no pude evitar reírme.

—Claro Rose, adelante ya nosotros terminamos, úsalo. — Ella entro y se metió corriendo al baño.

—Acostúmbrate esos dos siempre son así. — Edward me miro y no pudimos aguantar el reírnos. —Prométeme que nosotros no aremos esos numeritos. —

—Claro que no, para eso mejor nos bañamos juntos y problema resuelto, además economizamos agua. —hasta yo me sorprendí de mi respuesta

—Esa es muy buena idea amor. — Edward parecía encantado y a mi por supuesto.

—Mejor vamos a desayunar. — Agarre su mano y bajamos.

En la cocina ya estaba Esme, que se había cambiado de ropa. Edward la saludo y nos dispusimos a arreglar la mesa. Al par de minutos entro Alice dando saltitos, esa chica si que tenía energías. Luego apareció Rose, aun con cara de molesta, pero nos sonrió. De pronto vi como Esme se acerco a la escalera, yo la mire confundida.

—Chicos, ya esta todo listo así que como no falta nadie se pueden repartir los waffles.— Todos en el comedor rieron, pero yo seguía confundida hasta que escuche un fuerte ruido proveniente del segundo piso.

—Ehh, falto yo, ni se les ocurra dejarme sin desayuno. — Emmett bajo las escaleras corriendo y se planto en la entrada del comedor. Todos rieron mas fuerte y yo enrojecí.

—¿De que se ríen? ¿Y tu hermanita porque estas tan roja?

—Emm, osito creo que deberías recordar que Bella no esta acostumbrada a verte así— Emmett miro confundido a su esposa, pero esta le señalo hacia abajo.

—Ahhhhh, por Dios, mis pantalones. — Grito y salio corriendo. — Definitivamente no me aburriría jamas.

—Espero que eso no te traume, cariño— Me dijo Esme con una gran sonrisa

—Creo, que tendré pesadillas por un par de dias, pero lo superare.

—Auchh! Eso le va a doler a Em—

—¿Qué me va a doler, Alice? — Todos se miraron entre si y volvieron a reír muy fuerte.

—Cariño, creo que por fin encontramos a alguien que te responda tus bromas o se peor se burle de ti. —Esme parecía disfrutar con todo esto.

Emmett miro confundido, pero tan pronto vio el desayuno se le olvido lo demás. **Nota mental**, _mejor forma de domar al oso es poniéndole comida de frente._

—Mejor a comer, luego me dicen a que vino eso. — Nos sentamos a la mesa y el timbre sonó. Esme fue a la puerta y regreso con Jasper. Alice sato de su lugar y se lanzo a sus brazos para besarlo, Emmett y Edward gruñeron. El desayuno paso entre risas y conversaciones de todo.

—Mama, esto te quedo delicioso. — dijo Emmett

—Bueno cariño, tengo que confesar que no lo hice sola, fue un trabajo en equipo con Bella. — Todos voltearon a verme y yo me sonroje, para variar.

—Bella, porque mejor no te casa conmigo—

—¡Jasper! — Gritaron todos

—¿Qué?, Perdón, creo que pensé en voz alta— Jasper se estaba prácticamente cayendo de la risa

— Perdón Jasper pero numero uno no quiero a Alice como enemiga, si como amiga me asusta, imagínate de enemiga. Numero dos no creo que tu quieras perder la amistad de Edward u numero tres eres guapísimo pero yo prefiero a un chico que conocí que toca piano que tiene unos ojos verdes de muerte, pero que sea nuestro secreto, no se lo cuentes a Edward, porque creo que me metería en problemas.

—Ok. Sera nuestro secreto, pero si te aburres me avisas. —

—Jasper ¿Quien lo diría, Bella saco tu lado bromista? — Emmett parecía sorprendido. Cuando me fije en los demás, apesar de que sonreían también estaban sorprendidos.

—Definitivamente Bella era la pieza que faltaba en este rompecabezas— la emoción que la que Rosalie dijo esas palabras lleno el ambiente. Edward me abrazo y beso mi frente. Todo el ambiente de broma se volvió dulce y lleno de amor. Un amor que mi nueva familia me entregaba y sentía como las heridas que tenia mi corazón iban siendo cerradas. Luego de ese momento tan pacifico, nos dispusimos a recoger la mesa.

—Bueno, ahora todos a prepararse que nos vamos de compras— Grito Alice, mientras nos empujaba escaleras arriba. Una vez listo nos dividimos en dos autos, Emmett, Esme y Rose se fueron en un mercedes rojo, propiedad de la ultima. Alice, Jasper Edward y yo nos fuimos el el volvo de mi amado novio. Así llegamos al Century 21 Deparments Store, era enorme. Alice parecia niña chiquita en una jugueteria. Caminos por horas buscando primero lo de los chicos y luego lo nuestro La primera que encontró su vestido fue Esme, cuando se lo midió nos quedamos asombradas, era una mezcla entre elegancia y moderna. No quiero imaginarme a Carlisle cuando la vea, ella aun tenia una figura envidiable. Alice fue la segunda y su vestido hablaba por ella, era de un rosa intenso pero no molesto a la vista.

—Alice ese te queda hermoso—

—Gracias Bella, me lo llevo. Ahora te toca Rose— Rose se había medido como cinco, pero no le gustaban. Todas comenzamos a ayudarle a buscar, yo no tenia mucho conocimiento de la moda actual y menos de los gustos de mi nueva amiga, pero desde que vi aquella prenda me pareció perfecta para ella. Cuando se lo entregue, todas me miraron sorprendidas.

—Solo me lo imagine en ti, pero sino te gusta no hay problema— dije algo asustada

—Bella es hermoso, gracias. Me lo voy a probar, pero estoy seguro que este es.

—Cariño tienes gustos excelentes. Ese diseño es muy elegante y sofisticado. —Era extraño, ayudarlas a escoger a ellas que sabían de moda.

—Definitivamente me llevo este. —Cuando Rose salio, todas nos quedamos con la boca abierta. El vestido le quedaba perfecto, apesar de que el color era de color gris a ella se le veía increíble. Por ultimo me tocaba a mi. Las chicas se dedicaron a buscarme el vestido perfecto, me hicieron probarme montones la duende estaba como loca.

—Ya no puedo mas, estoy muerta—Dije

—Solo pruébate estos últimos—Alice me entrego tres vestidos, los revise uno era de color verde pero no me gustaba la tela, otro era negro tampoco me gusto "uno mas Bella" decía en mi mente, pero cuando moví el ultimo de atrás callo otro, era morado oscuro, se agarraba al cuello y tenia la espalda descubierta. En la parte del cuello al igual que alrededor de la cintura tenia unos hermosos diseños en pedrería y se ajustaba perfectamente a mis curvas. Cuando salí del probador Alice abrió los ojos como platos.

— Ese te queda hermoso— dijo Rose

—Perfecto— complemento Esme

—¿Bella de donde sacaste ese? —pregunto Alice

—Tu me lo diste— respondí

—Yo no te di ese, pero es el indicado. Eddi se va a morir cuando te lo vea. —Todas estaban emocionadas y a mi me encantaba el vestido, nos dirigimos a pagar y luego fuimos a otras tiendas por los accesorios y zapatos necesarios. Luego fuimos a comer. Cuando nos sentamos estaba mas muerta que viva y Edward se dio cuenta.

—Pequeña, creo que por hoy es suficiente, sera mejor que después de comer nos vallamos a la casa, se supone que debes estar descansando. —

—Lo que tu digas amor. La verdad estoy muy cansada. — Edward le informo a los demás que nos iríamos. Así que Cambiamos de pasajeros, Esme viajo con nosotros, mientras que Jasper y Alice se quedaron con Em y Rose. Nos despedimos y fuimos directo a la casa. Al llegar Esme me preparo un te para relajarme y Edward me alisto la bañera.

Ambos coinsidieron en que era lo mejor para que después me recostara y durmiera. Me consentía y cuidaba bastante. Subí a la habitación y ya estaba todo listo. Entre en la bañera y estuve como media hora ah, luego sali me coloque una sweater de Edward y un pantalón corto de dormir. Cuando salí el me esperaba con la taza de te que Esme me había preparado, me lo tome y nos recostamos abrazados.

—Descansa mi Bella— me susurro y me abrazo mas fuerte. Ahí en sus brazos me quede profundamente dormida.

EPOV

Por momentos quise matar a las chicas, en especial cuando Bella se sentó en el restauran, se veía exhausta y ella no debía hacer esfuerzos. Jasper la mantenía vigilada, por cualquier cambio de animo, pero ella estaba feliz. Me sorprendió que cuando le dije que era mejor llevarla a casa ella accedió sin problemas, admitiendo que si estaba cansada. Mi madre se fue con nosotros y los chicos se quedaron terminando de comprar. Una vez en la casa subí a prepararle a Bella un baño relajante, mientras mi madre le preparaba un te. Ella se metió al baño y estuvo bastante. Mi madre trajo el te y me dijo que eso la iba hacer dormir. Me hablo un poco de lo que hicieron y de lo bien que Bella se estaba acoplando a la familia. Ademas me dijo lo feliz que estaba por todos los cambios. Bella salio del baño y llevaba un sweater mio puesto con un pantalón corto, se veía hermosa y mas relajada, pero en su rostro se notaba el agotamiento. Una vez tomo el te, se acostó a mi lado y la rodee con mis brazos.

—Descansa mi Bella— le susurre y la abrace un poco mas fuerte, no paso mucho cuando ella se quedo dormida.

Me quede contemplándola, ella estaba en mis brazos y me amaba tanto como yo a ella. Deseaba estar así por siempre, que durmiera y despertara siempre ahí entre mis brazos. Respire fuerte y su olor me invadió los sentidos, una parte de mi la amaba con locura y la otra la deseaba de igual manera. El calor de su cuerpo en todos estos días me enloquecía, pero disimulaba por ella. No quería asustarla, ademas ella tenia que recuperarse del todo.

Lo peor ocurrió hace dos noches, mientras ella dormía comenzó a llamarme, a eso ya estaba acostumbrado, pero no a escucharla gemir de placer. Estaba dormida, pero me pedía que le hiciera el amor, sus movimientos y gemidos me estaban matando, tuve que salir de la cama y casi corrí hasta el baño, pero no lo conseguía abrí el agua fría de la ducha y me metí bajo de ella. Anoche ocurrió lo mismo y tuve que repetir el baño frío. Ella no tenia idea de lo que despertaba en mi y yo llevaría las cosas con calma. La amo demasiado como para arriesgarme hacer cualquier cosa que la asuste o lastime. Así me provoque un refriado por tanta ducha fría.

* * *

_**Quiero agradecer a quienes continúan leyendo. Cualquier duda me pueden preguntar, no me molesta. Perdón por no describir mucho los vestidos de las chicas, eso lo entenderán creo que en el porx. cap. y luego les dejo los link para que los vean. Supattinsondecullen, gracias por tu apoyo. espero que les guste. Bueno me despido, porque en mi país son las 1:42 de la madrugada o sea que ya debería estar durmiendo. **_

_**Los quiere **_

_**Bertlin**_


	6. Resolviendo el pasado

_**Los personajes en esta historia no me pertenecen son de la fabulosa Stepanie Meyers, y la historia esta basada en la canción toca para mi de Alejandro Sans( en mi perfil podran encontrar un enlace para que la escuchen)**_

_**En este capitulo encontraras un poco mas de la historia de Edward y Tanya**_

_**

* * *

**_

BPOV

Los días fueron pasando y cada uno era lleno de diversión. Casi siempre estaban todos en la casa ya que se habían tomado las fiestas de este año en serio. Emmett había prácticamente cerrado su despacho de abogado y hacia todo desde la casa, Rose y Alice tenían una tienda así que cuando una iba la otra se quedaba. A pesar de ser temporada alta ellas decían que no era necesaria la presencia de las dos al mismo tiempo. El jueves en la mañana me levante con una curiosidad increíble. Sabía en lo que trabajaban o a que se dedicaban todos, menos Edward. Por lo que ya tenia conocimiento ya no tocaba y por tanto no creo que siguiera impartiendo clases. Decidí preguntarle en ese momento, cuando salí del baño el estaba sentado en la cama poniéndose los zapatos.

—Mi amor, jamás te he preguntado en que trabajas— Levanto su cara y una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro

—Es cierto, soy el sub-director de la academia. — me contesto

— ¿Qué? ¿Como? — Tomo mi mano y me sentó a su lado

—Hey tranquila, respira. Te explico, después que paso todo aquello y que te marchaste, no pude o no quise volver a tocar, así que un día me presente con el director y se lo explique. Mis intenciones eran renunciar, pero el me dijo que me tenia una propuesta. Me pidió que pasara a ser parte del personal administrativo y de el Comité evaluador. Me dio tiempo de pensarlo y depuse de varios días acepte, si te soy sincero no quería irme de aquel lugar, dentro de mi tenia la esperanza de que volvieras ahí. — mi cabeza no daba para mas, se quedo en la academia por mi. Mis lágrimas inundaron mis ojos, como pude hacerlo sufrir así.

—Lo siento, perdón—

—No entiendo por que te disculpas—vi la confusión en su rostro

—Es que jamás se me ocurrió todo lo que sufriste por mi desaparición. —

—Mi amor casi enloquecí por completo, pero tú no tienes la culpa de eso. Tu no sabias lo que yo sentía por ti, creo que ni yo mismo lo sabia. Así que no te disculpes.

—Ok, ¿pero como es que ahora eres el sub-director? — continúe

—Bueno, acepte el cambio como te dije antes y con el tiempo me gane la confianza, el aprecio y el respeto de todos. A pesar de que no hablaba mucho los primeros meses, ellos fueron paciente. Todos sabían lo del accidente. Recuerdo que el director lamento mucho el que tu no volvieras, muchas veces me hablaban de ti sin sospechar lo que me dolía tu ausencia. Paso el tiempo y comencé a tener mas contactos con los estudiantes, por un tiempo fui consejero. Hasta que hace un año y medio la mujer que ocupaba la posición que tengo ahora se marcho. El director y la junta estaban buscando un substituto y créeme que había muchos que querían ese puesto, pero yo no era uno de ellos. Así que me tomo por sorpresa cuando la junta me dijo que si aceptaba y ya sabes cual fue mi respuesta.

—¡Wao! Así que eres el sub-director de la famosa Academia Julliard.

— ¡Ujumm! — trato de restarle importancia al asunto.

—Pero entonces ¿Porque no has ido a trabajar todos estos días? Que yo tenga conocimiento la clases debes estar por terminar.

—Lo se, esa es otra parte, desde que acepte el primer cambio el director me dio vacaciones desde la segunda semana de diciembre hasta la segunda semana de enero. Todos los años es igual, así que por eso estoy ahora aquí contigo. —

—ohh. Pensé que estabas faltando a tu trabajo por mi culpa y eso no me hace feliz.— El tomo mi cara en sus manos, delineo con sus dedos los contornos de esta con delicadeza y poso sus labios sobre los míos. El beso era suave, pero lleno de amor. Nuestros labios se acoplaban perfectamente y nuestras lenguas se movían en una hermosa danza. No había apuros en este beso, solo una sensación de paz y el deseo de no separarnos, pero su celular comenzó a sonar y nos separamos.

Lo que sucedió después fue muy rápido. Edward tomo el teléfono en sus manos y al mirar la pantalla su rostro cambio. La sonrisa y la paz de su rostro fueron remplazadas por rabia y desprecio.

— ¿Que quieres? — pregunto. Su voz me congelo hasta los huesos. Se levanto de la cama y comenzó a caminar por la habitación, su mano estaba cerrada en un puño, la apretaba tanto que sus nudillos se estaban poniendo blancos. Yo estaba petrificada, no me podía mover, ni hablar. El tampoco hablaba, parecía solo escuchar lo que le decían del otro lado. De momento giro hacia mi y cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron no se que vio en la mía, pero trato de sonreírme.

—Te amo— me dijo en un susurro

—Yo también— le respondí en el mismo tono.

EPOV

Admito que me sorprendió cuando Bella, me dijo que no sabia donde trabajaba, pero lo cierto es que no habíamos tenido mucho tiempo de ponernos al corriente. La reacción de ella me encanto y más cuando dijo llena de orgullo que era el sub-director de la academia. Al contarle esa parte del pasado se sintió como sin me quitara un peso de encima. Ella jamás deja de sorprenderme, se estaba preocupando porque yo estuviera ausentándome de mi trabajo. Bueno la verdad es que cuando le dije los de las vacaciones, omití la parte que es una clausula de mi contrato. El director sabía lo difícil que era para mí estos días, por lo que acepto sin ningún problema.

Estaba tan envuelto con Bella en aquel hermoso beso y la paz que nos rodeaba, que me olvide de todo. No se como explicar lo que paso luego, mi celular comenzó a sonar, así que nos separamos y aun yo sonreía, pero eso cambio cuando mire la pantalla de mi teléfono. Sentí mi sangre hervir y la rabia me invadió.

— ¿Que quieres? — sonaba grosero, pero no me salía nada mas. Me levante de la cama y comencé a caminar por la habitación.

—Hola Edward, ¿como estas? — pregunto la otra persona, pero yo ni le respondí.

—Veo que seguimos en las mismas, mira te llamo porque creo que ya es tiempo de tener una larga conversación. Ya se van a cumplir los cinco años y esto no puede continuar así. Se que la culpa te esta matando, pero eso es algo con lo que tendrás que vivir. — Cada vez sentía más coraje, cerré mi mano en un puño y la apreté tanto que ya no había dolor ahí. Cuando me gire, me encontré con Bella sentada aun en la cama, nuestros ojos se encontraron y vi que estaba aterrada. Mi pobre pequeña la había asustado con mi actitud. Le sonreí para tratar de que se calmara, pero aun seguía con ojos de miedo.

—Te amo— le susurre separándome el teléfono un poco.

—Ya también— me dijo en el mismo tono, note que se relajo un poco.

— ¿Edward, vas a seguir así? — me pregunto una voz irritada.

— ¿Sabes que Irina? Tienes razón, llego el momento de que hablemos y que ustedes de enteren de muchas cosas. — Trate de moderar la voz para que Bella no se alterara mas.

—No se a lo que te refieres, pero me alegro que aceptes... Creo que deberíamos ir a la tumba juntos y hay hablar. —

—Yo a ese lugar no voy y pronto entenderás las razones. Quiero que esto sea lo antes posible así que si pueden esta misma tarde, será lo mejor y quiero a Kate ahí. — Estaba decidido hoy les diría la verdad a las hermana de Tanya, ya estaba cansado de que Irina me culpara de lo que paso.

—Tú dices donde, entonces. —

—Ya que vamos a resolver todo esto, las espero a las 2 de la tarde en nuestra antigua casa. Esa es otra cosa que tenemos que resolver. — Ese era el mejor lugar, para cerrar este capitulo.

—Muy bien, allí estaremos. — respondió y yo termine la llamada. Volví a mirar a Bella, ella aun seguía sentada en el mismo lugar así que fui a su lado. Su mirada era confusa, pero parecía mas tranquila.

—Perdón mi amor, no fue mi intención actuar así, no se supone que me vieras de esa manera. ¿Te asuste? — Pase mis manos por su rostro y ella cerro sus ojos.

—La verdad, si. — respondió

—Tratare que eso no vuelva a ocurrir, yo no soy así, es que esta situación me sobrepasa. — Estaba tratando de explicarle cuando ella simplemente se acerco y me beso. Envolví mis manos en su cintura y la atraje hacia mí, ella se levanto y se sentó en mi regazo sin romper con aquel beso.

—Yo no te estoy pidiendo explicaciones amor, pero quiero que sepas que cuentas conmigo, que aquí estoy para lo que sea. Te amo y eso no lo cambia nada, ni nadie. —Sus palabras me llegaron profundo. Ella me amaba igual que yo a ella y eso era indiscutible.

—Creo que tengo una forma de que te calmes un poco— me dijo mientras se paraba y caminaba al closet. —

— ¿Qué cosa? —

— ¿Edward, confías en mi? — vi una sonrisa traviesa en sus labios.

—Claro que si hermosa, de eso no hay duda. —

—Cierra tus ojos— yo la obedecí. Escuche alguno sonidos raros, pero me aguante la curiosidad. De pronto la escuche, estaba tocando su violín, abrí mis ojos y ahí estaba, mi hermoso ángel, parada frente a mi con su violín. Ella tenia razón cada vez que me sentía agobiado corría al parque solo para escucharla tocar. Las notas que salían de allí ejercían un extraño poder sobre mi, ella tenia el don de que con solo tocar, borraba de mi cualquier dolor, rabia o tristeza y ahora la tenía aquí de frente tocando para mí.

Cuando termino abrió sus hermosos ojos, me miro y una hermosa sonrisa adorno su boca. No me pude contener, me levante de la cama y la tome de la cintura acortando la poca distancia que había y la volví a besar. Jamás me cansaría de besarla, me volví adicto al sabor de sus labios.

—Si me vas atacar así cada vez que toque el violín, creo que lo voy hacer mas seguido— Ella parecía divertirse.

— ¿Sabes? Tengo que admitir que tienes razón. Cuando tocas, se borra todo lo malo de mí alrededor.

—Interesante. — respondió. En eso alguien toco la puerta. Le dije a quien fuera que pasara. Cuando esta se abrió, allí estaba mi madre, sus ojos brillaban de una forma especial.

— ¿Qué paso mama? — pregunte

—Cariño eras tu quien tocaba— ella lo dijo mas como una afirmación que como una pregunta. Bella se sonrojo y bajo su cabeza.

—Perdón, no quería molestar a nadie— mi madre y yo nos miramos sorprendidos y luego a ella.

—Cariño, no molestaste a nadie, perdón por llegar así es que se escucha hermoso. Edward siempre me hablaba de tu talento y el día del hospital yo no estaba, pero los chicos también me dijeron lo mismo. Jamás te había oído y creo que todos se quedaron cortos. Mi niña tu música es celestial. —Las palabras de mi madre hicieron que Bella se sonrojara mucho mas, pero sonreía.

—Gracias Esme, solo estaba intentando calmar un poco a Edward. —

—Pues creo que calmaste toda la casa, porque Alice estaba histérica en el teléfono, Rose y Emmett estaban en plena discusión y Carlisle estaba intranquilo por uno de sus pacientes y cuando tu comenzaste a tocar, todo quedo en silencio, luego de terminar Alice comenzó hablar tranquila, Carlisle estaba mas relajado y cuando subí Em y Rose se estaban prácticamente comiendo a besos el la escalera. —

— ¡Ups! Y después hablas de mi reacción. — Le dije a Bella— mama ustedes acaban de probar un poco del poder que la música de ella tiene sobre mi.

—¡Ya! vas a ser que mi cara se prenda en fuego. — y creo que eso podría pasar en cualquier momento, ella estaba demasiado roja.

—Tranquila cariño, solo quiero decirte que me encanto escucharte, ojala lo hagas mas a menudo, el ambiente en esta casa cambia cuando hay música.

—Gracias Esme, prometo intentar tocar mas a menudo, pero te advierto que creo que solo toco así para Edward, cuando lo hago para el me transporto a otro nivel. Es algo que no puedo explicar. — Dicho esto sentí mi corazón queriendo saltar de mi pecho, quería tomarla besarla y otras cosas. Mi madre me miro y sonrió, luego se acerco a Bella y la abrazo.

—Hija, ese es el poder del amor y me complace saber lo fuerte que es el tuyo por mi hijo. Bueno los espero abajo para desayunar. — terminando de decir eso mi madre se fue. Nosotros volvimos adentro para terminar de arreglarnos. En algún momento tenia que hablar con Bella de lo que iba hacer hoy, pero preferí hacerlo después del desayuno, además necesitaba también a Alice.

Cuando salimos nos encontramos con mi hermano y su esposa, ellos no paraban de sonreírse uno al otro.

—Hermanita, gracias— Emmet dijo abrazando a Bella, seguido por Rose

— Gracias amiga, si no es por ti, creo que estaría viuda y presa—

—No tienen nada que agradecer, la verdad es que no sabia lo que pasaba fuera de la habitación— Bajamos las escalera y nos dirigimos al comedor, donde ya estaban mis padres y Alice, a quien por primera vez en mucho tiempo vi sentada tranquila a su lado estaba Jasper que la miraba extrañado.

—Buenos días— saludamos todos. Nos sentamos en nuestros lugares y como dijo mi madre en ambiente en la casa era diferente. Todos se veían bastante relajados.

—Bella— hablo Jasper—Esme me contó un poco de lo de esta mañana y creí que exageraba, pero cuando vi a Alice me sorprendí, creo que por el bien de todos deberías grabarnos algo de tu música. —

—Claro Jasper, en especial te haré uno que diga como calmar y callar a mi amada. —Todos comenzamos a reír

—Ese esta bueno, eres la primera persona que logra aquietar a la duende—

—Gracias Em, a ti también te haré uno, ¿a ver como lo llamo? Salvado por un violín o cállate bebe y comámonos. Bella de pronto se quedo callada y se puso roja. —Perdón Carlisle, Esme. —Termino

—Cariño no te preocupes yo le pondría otro nombre y creo que el tuyo seria sano al lado del que yo imagine. — Ella levanto la vista hacia mi padre y lo miro entre divertida y confundida.

—Y como le pondrás al de Eddi—

—No se Emmi, porque se supone que es para que se relaje, pero últimamente... —Bella me miro y nuevamente se sonrojo

—Últimamente ¿Qué? — Pregunto mi hermano

—Emmett ya déjala tranquila— le respondí

—Definitivamente Bella, como te dije antes tú eres la pieza que faltaba en nuestras vidas. — Rose volvía a repetir esas palabras y por mas que las escuchaba no dejaban de emocionarme. Mi familia la amaba y no permitirían que nada le sucediera.

Luego del desayuno Bella se fue a la cocina a ayudar a mi madre, así que aproveche para hablar con Alice. Nos fuimos al jardín para estar más tranquilos.

— ¿Qué pasa Ed? —

—Esta mañana me llamo Irina— respondí

—Oh. Por eso lo de la música. — afirmo y yo asentí. Le explique a Alice que había citado a las Denali y que hoy les diría todo.

—Así que las veras en tu antigua casa, para también resolver que van hacer con ella. — volví a afirmarle. Aun conservaba la casa en la que viví con Tanya, no por gusto, sino porque Irina no decidía que hacer con ella. Si hoy no se decidían le cedería mi parte a Kate, la menor de las tres. Ella siempre me apoyo y me dijo que yo no tenía la culpa de nada. Yo sospechaba que ella sabia mucho más de lo que decía, pero no hablaba por temor.

—Alice, necesito que vallas conmigo, tú eres la que mejor conoce toda la historia, además necesito el diario y todo lo demás. —

—Por fin te decidiste, claro que voy contigo llevo esperando esto hace mucho. No perdería la cara de la pesada de Irina cuando sepa todo. —

—Quiero cerrar toda este capitulo. Ser libre de todo esto, para Bella. —

—Definitivamente, agradezco a Dios por devolvérnosla. Bella es como un ángel, que vino a poner todo en su lugar. Te juro que jamás me había sentido como esta mañana, me invadió una sensación de serenidad que jamás creí conocer. — Era cierto Alice se veía diferente, tranquila.

—Se a lo que te refieres, antes de esa llamada yo estaba feliz, la mañana había comenzado increíble, pero después de todo eso sentía rabia, Irina había comenzado con lo de la culpa, pero esta vez era diferente, yo no sentía dolor, solo coraje y cuando mire a Bella ella estaba asustada o mejor dicho aterrada por mi actitud, así que trate de serenarme. Cuando termine, ella no me pidió explicaciones, solo me beso. Luego me pregunto si confiaba en ella y yo asentí, me pidió cerrar mis ojos y la música comenzó a sonar. Hermanita para mi todo desapareció, ya no sentía nada malo.

—Entonces lo que Jasper me contó también es cierto. Cuando te sentías mal tú solías correr al parque para escucharla tocar.

—Si enana, ella tiene el don de tranquilizarme con su música, pero parece que no soy el único que siente ese efecto. — Alice y yo hablamos un poco mas, luego le dije a la hora que tendríamos la famosa cita y yo me dirigí hablar con Bella.

La encontré en la cocina dialogando con mis padres. Ella no se percato cuando me acerque. Mi papa le comentaba de retomar sus estudios en algo de cocina. Me acerque para saber de que se trataba todo esto y descubrí que mi amada había comenzado un curso de comida Internacional, pero que no lo pudo terminar. Por el tono de su voz pude notar que le emocionaba casi tanto como el violín. Decidido si ella lo quería lo terminaría, de eso me encare yo. Mi madre alzo la vista a donde yo estaba y Bella se giro. Su cara denotaba sorpresa, pero seguía tranquila.

—Así que cocina internacional, esa no me la sabia. — ella encogió sus hombros y se mordió el labio inferior.

—Hijo, le decíamos a Bella, que seria bueno que continuara. Ella cocina delicioso, así que imagínate si aprendiera más. Yo me declaro tu fan numero uno. — La emoción bailaba en los ojos de mi padre

—Creo que estoy celoso. —

— ¿Y eso por que amor? — pregunto preocupada

— Bueno amor, primero creo que mi familia te quiere mas que a mi, segundo mi padre ya quiere ser tu fan numero uno, Tercero Jasper te pide que te cases con el y me dejes y por ultimo todos ya probaron el poder de tu música. —

—Ja ja ja, mi amor eso te quedo bueno, pero sabes lo de que me quieran mas a mi que a ti mejor lo dejamos en partes iguales, lo de tu papa lo dejaremos así por ahora, lo de Jasper si no recuerdas ya lo había resuelto y lo de la música recuerda que ellos escucharon lo que tu inspiras en mi. Así que creo que no tienes porque sentir celos. —Mis padres comenzaron a reír bastante fuerte y me aconsejaron mejor cerrar la boca. Me acerque a Bella la abrace y bese.

—Edward, tus padres— ella estaba roja de nuevo.

— Vayámonos de aquí antes de que te pierda— le guiñe un ojo a mis progenitores y me lleve a Bella al mismo lugar donde estaba antes con Alice

—Pequeña necesito hablar algo muy importante contigo. — Comencé

—Dime amor— note que su voz cambio y vi temor en sus ojos. Le explique, lo de la llamada de la mañana y lo que iba hacer. Ella acepto tranquilamente todo, pero quería contarle un poco de la historia, cuando ella me dijo que ya tenía un poco de conocimiento sobre esta. Las Chicas le habían contado lo del bebe y el diario, pero Bella debía saber mas.

—Mi amor quiero contarte un poco mas de es parte de mi vida. Conozco a las Denali desde que éramos pequeños, cuando crecimos siempre mantuvimos la amistad, ellas se marcharon a Alaska, unos años después me reencontré con Tanya y comenzamos a salir, meses después ella insistió en que nos casáramos así que lo hicimos. Cuanto te conocí a ti llevaba poco más de un año de casado. Hacia meses que ella actuaba extraña, de la mujer segura y apasionada que yo conocía, se volvió celosa y desconfiada, nuestra relación se fue apagando. Llego al punto de seguirme a todos lados, le dijo a su hermana que yo la engañaba y hasta mi padre me pregunto. En los últimos meses no quería que mi madre y las chicas fueran a la casa. Un día le dijo a Em, que Rose se me insinuaba. Cuando obtuve el trabajo en la academia se puso furiosa y se fue una semana con sus hermanas. Ahí fue cuando te conocí, ese día regresaba a mi casa lleno de la paz que tú me regalaste, pero ahí estaba ella. Pensé que ya estaba mas tranquila, pero tan pronto me vio comenzó a reclamarme y empezó otra batalla. Los días pasaron y yo me sentía mas lejos, en las mañanas corría a la academia. El día de tu cumpleaños ella encontró el regalo que te daría y se puso como fiera. No era la primera vez que discutíamos sobre tu presencia en mi vida. La última semana antes de la tragedia hablamos, ella bajo los guantes y decidimos tratar de mejorar las cosas. Bueno creo que ya te comentaron lo de la discusión la noche del accidente y que ella me reclamo por ti. Tanya se dio cuenta de mi acercamiento contigo. Me grito que no podía creer que le faltara el respeto de esa manera y que lo peor era que mi familia y la tuya nos cubrían. Eso me molesto y la pelea subió de tono, iba tan envuelto que no me di cuenta de los otros carros. Bueno cuando estaba en el hospital, me dijeron que ella tenia 6 semanas de embarazo, eso me hizo sentir peor. Como te dijo Alice meses después encontré su diario, ahí hablaba de lo que iba hacer, pero también contaba cosas que yo no conocía de ella. Descubrí que ella había tenido varias aventuras con diferentes hombres durante nuestra relación. Una de las que me dolió fue leer que se caso conmigo para mantener su posición, pero que ella aspiraba más alto. Bella, ella vino decidida a acabar con el matrimonio de mis padres, ella quería ocupar el lugar de mi madre, pero sus planes cambiaron cuando se dio cuenta que mi padre solo la veía como a una hija. "Seré una Cullen, no me importa con cual me tenga que casar" esas eran sus palabras, comenzó conmigo, pero aun así trato con Emmett. Rose había notado algo en ella, por lo que no le permitía acercarse mucho a mi hermano. No sabes el asco que siento cada vez que recuerdo todo eso.

—Tranquilo amor. —Bella me abrazo y deposito un beso en mi cabeza.

—Amor, durante mucho tiempo Irina, la mayor de las Denali a intentado culparme de las desgracias de su hermana, pero ya me canse, hoy les revelare a ellas todo esto y les dares las pruebas que tengo. Siempre me calle porque ella ya esta muerta, pero ahora que ten encontré, quiero acabar con todo esto. No quiero sombras, ni secretos a nuestro alrededor.

—Sabes que cuentas con mi apoyo en todo— Ella me sonrió y volvió a aceptar que si yo consideraba que esto era lo mejor, lo hiciera. También acepto que fuera con Alice, ella pensó que era lo mejor así las Denali no sentirían que el hacia todo esto para quedar como el bueno.

Llego el momento de partir y Bella había aceptado ir con Rose un rato a la tienda, le pedí que no se esforzara demás.

—Cuando termine con esto te llamo, quiero que vayamos a cenar fuera, si quieres escoge con Rose a donde quieres ir hagan la reservación. —

—Ok. Amor. Tranquilo voy a estar bien. Además sabes que tu cuñadita me cuida demasiado. — Era increíble como ella a pesar de todo trataba de tranquilizarme. Nos despedimos y cada cual tomo una ruta diferente.

Llegue a la casa en la que viví y un frío recorrió mi espalda. Alice pasó una mano por mi brazo y me sonrió.

— ¿Vamos campeón o prefieres que llame a Bella para que toque de nuevo para ti? —

—No te preocupes estoy bien, es solo que hace mucho que no venia aquí. — Bajamos del auto y entramos, allí ya estaban las Denali. Tengo que admitir que fui muy descortés con Irina, pero ella tenia la culpa. En estos cinco años me atormentaba y hacia de mi vida un martirio.

Nos sentamos en el comedor y ella comenzó con sus acostumbrados ataques, pero esta vez no se los aguantaría.

— ¿Podrías cerrar la boca? —

— ¿Qué? —

—Por una vez en tu vida, podrías cerrar tu maldita boca y escucharme— todas me miraron sorprendidas, pero yo ya estaba cansado de todo esto.

— ¿Qué, ya no soportas las verdades? — me dijo con furia

—Tengo que decirte unas cuantas cosas, pero tu no me dejas hablar, además ya me canse de tus estupideces. — Una vez cerró la boca, le entregue todo lo que traía y comencé a decirle todo.

Ella negaba con la cabeza y trato de interrumpirme, pero no se lo permití. Cuando termine ella estaba furiosa y me gritaba que yo solo quería manchar la imagen de su hermana. Respire profundo y le dije que leyera lo que tenia en sus manos.

Kate permanecía en silencio, pero me miraba con temor. Cuando Irina comenzó a leer su rostro se puso pálido. Ella se levanto de la mesa y trato de negarlo de nuevo, pero para nuestra sorpresa Kate fue quien le contesto.

— ¡Ya Irina! Tanya no era lo que todos creían, ella planeo todo paso a paso.

— ¿Qué? ¿De que estas hablando? —

—Perdón Edward, yo debí hablar antes, pero tenia miedo, lo descubrí días antes de que ustedes se casaran, pero Tanya se volvió una fiera y me amenazo. Una vez que ella murió, pensé que era mejor dejar todo así.

—No entiendo— Irina miraba a su hermana confundida.

Kate nos contó todo lo que sabia, lo que provoco que Irina comenzara a llorar. Luego de que los ánimos se calmaron, Irina trato de disculparse y yo simplemente le dije que lo dejara así. Llegamos a un acuerdo con respecto a la casa, ellas querían conservarla así que ofrecieron comprar mi parte. Ya habiendo resuelto todo me despedí de ellas y me dirigí a la casa cambiarme para luego buscar a mi hermosa novia. En el camino Alice casi ni hablo, todavía teníamos que procesar mucha información que Kate nos dio. Una vez llegamos a la tienda de las chicas, entre y allí estaba mi hermoso ángel sentada tras la caja registradora. Levanto su rostro y nuestras miradas se encontraron y ella me sonrió, en ese momento recupere mi paz. Ahora ella era todo lo que necesitaba.

BPOV

Cuando Edward me dijo que tenía que hablar conmigo, sentí morir. Mi mente me traiciono y todos mis miedos salieron, pero luego me comenzó a explicar lo de la llamada de la mañana y me hablo de su pasado, de cómo conoció a su esposa y de todo lo que vivió con ella. No podía entender como una mujer podía hacer todo lo que ella hizo, quería gritar, pero me mantuve callada, no quería alterarlo a el. Luego de esa conversación lo note mas tranquilo. Lo abraza y le dije que podía contar conmigo para lo que fuera.

Me quede mas tranquila cuando supe que Alice lo acompañaría, sabia que era mejor que yo no estuviera, así las hermanas Denali aceptarían todo mejor. No voy a negar que estaba bastante preocupada, pero mantuve mi serenidad frente a mi amado. Por eso cuando Rose me dijo que me fuera con ella a su tienda con gusto acepte. Era mejor así, para que el se fuera sin la preocupación de que me quedaba en la casa esperándolo. Antes de marcharse me dijo que iríamos a cenar fuera, que escogiera el lugar. Si vamos a ver seria nuestra primera cita. Una vez nos despedimos cada cual tomo un rumbo distinto.

— ¿Estas bien? — me pregunto Rose

—Algo preocupada—

—Todo saldrá bien, esto el debió hacerlo hace mucho. Todavía no entiendo como aguanto tanto tiempo, pero lo dicho con tu llegada todo ha mejorado.

—Como sigas diciendo eso me lo voy a empezar a creer— bromee

—Que no se te suba— me respondió.

Llegamos a la tienda y ella me presento a las empleadas. Rose me ayudo a escoger el restaurante al que iríamos y ella hizo las reservaciones. Luego entre todas me escogieron la ropa y todo lo demás, me arreglaron con un hermoso traje blanco corto(ver mi perfil), me peinaron y maquillaron, en definitiva yo era hoy la barbie tamaño real. Una vez terminaron Rose me enseño como usar la caja registradora, eso era lo único que según ella me permitiría hacer, ya que no podía esforzarme demás y allí me encontraba sentada cuando la puerta se abrió y su olor inundo todo el lugar. Levante mi cara y nuestras miradas se encontraron, le sonreí y el también lo hizo. Entre nosotros no hacían falta palabras, con mirarnos era suficiente.

—Buenas tardes señorita ¿Me podría decir donde encuentro a Bella? — su estado de animo había mejorado.

—Lo siento caballero, pero la señorita Bella salió corriendo de horror, porque la estaban torturando. — Continúe con su broma

—Que mal, se supone que hoy cenaríamos juntos y ¿tu que harás esta tarde?

—Nada, estoy libre.

— ¿Me acompañarías? Sera nuestro secreto.

—Bueno, esta bien, pero que ella no se entere porque creo que me corta la cabeza. — ambos comenzamos a reír y Rose nos miro como si fuéramos aliens.

—Estas hermosa, amor. — me dijo el mientras caminaba hacia mi.

—Dale las gracias a las chicas, me torturaron, digo me arreglaron por horas. —Escuche eso. — Chillo Rose

Edward le agradeció a todas y nos despedimos. Ya en el auto le dije a donde iríamos y a el le encanto. Cenamos en un restaurante italiano, todo estaba delicioso. De ahí salimos a la casa, ya que por ordenes de mi medico tenia que descansar bastante. En el camino me contó lo que había pasado y de todo lo que Kate le había contado. En la casa no había nadie, así que subimos a nuestra habitación. Entre en el baño para cambiarme, pero el cierre del vestido se estanco, así que tuve que solicitar ayuda.

—Amor, ¿me podrías ayudar con el vestido? — dije saliendo del baño

—Claro, pequeña— Edward se acerco a mi y con mucha calma comenzó a bajar el cierre, al parecer solo había pinchado un poco de la tela del principio. Sus manos rozaban mi piel enviando una corriente por el resto de mi cuerpo instantáneamente. El deseo que sentía por el, era demasiado fuerte, pero sabia que debía esperar. Edward beso muy suave mi cuello y mi mente se borro, pero su contacto no duro mucho se separo y entendí que el no pasaría de ahí.

—Sera mejor que me vaya a cambiar— mi voz salía como un susurro

—Si, yo voy a buscar algo de tomar. — me contesto

Yo corrí hacia el baño y una vez dentro escuche la puerta de la habitación cerrarse. Cuando termine salí, pero no encontré a Edward en la habitación. Camine fuera de esta, baje las escaleras, busque por toda la casa pero no lo encontré. Comencé a desesperarme, donde podría estar. Me pare frente a las puertas que daban al jardín con mis ojos llenos de lagrimas y ahí lo vi. Estaba sentado en el mismo lugar de la mañana, sin pensarlo mucho abrí las puertas de cristal y corrí a su lado, sin importarme el frió. Cuando me sintió el se giro y me recibió en sus brazos. Me aferre a su cuerpo con todas mis fuerzas, por primera vez en todos estos días deje que mis miedos salieran.

— ¿Qué pasa pequeña? — pregunto mientras besaba mi cabeza. Trate de hablar, pero no encontraba mi voz. Las lágrimas continuaban como cascada brotando de mis ojos. Sus manos fuero pasando por mi espalda, logrando calmarme un poco.

—Te amo— le dije con un hilo de voz

—Yo también te amo, preciosa. Me estas preocupando ¿Qué pasa? —Tomo mi rostro con una de sus manos y me lo subió, obligándome a verlo a los ojos.

—No pasa nada—

—Pequeña, no me mientas, por favor. —

—Es que tengo miedo. —acepte

— ¿Miedo, de que amor? — me pregunto intrigado

—Miedo de que todo esto sea un sueño y que despierte sola otra vez. Miedo de perderte. — puso sus dedos en mi boca, para que no continuara

— Hermosa, esto no es un sueño y aunque no lo creas yo también tengo miedo de perderte. Te amo demasiado y me tendrás a tu lado siempre que quieras. No voy a ir a ningún lado sino es contigo— retiro sus dedos y los sustituyo por sus labios.

—Gracias— fue lo único que me salió

—Gracias a ti, pero ahora vamos adentro que hace frió y te estas congelando—

Hasta ese momento me di cuenta de la temperatura así que entramos en la casa y fuimos a la cocina, estábamos preparando chocolate caliente cuando el resto de la familia comenzó a llegar. Todos querían chocolate para calentarse. Una vez se cambiaron y cada uno tenia su taza nos sentamos en el family room a hablar de nuestro día. Casi siempre así terminábamos. Otro momento Cullen.

* * *

_**Primero quiero agradecer a las que siguen esta historia desde que comenzó y a las que se unieron hace poco les doy la bienvenida. También quiero decirles que acostumbro actualizar una vez a la semana, porque soy madre de dos niños especiales ademas de una chiquita hermosa y ellos requieren de mucho de mi tiempo. Porque les digo esto, porque quiero que conozcan un poco mas de mi y me comprendan si en algún momento me retraso un poco en publicar. Se que les estará extraño que volviera tan pronto, pero cuando termine el cap. anterior no pude parar de escribir. Espero que les haya gustado. Me encantaría saber su opinión, ustedes me motivan para continuar.**_

_**Con Cariño,**_

_**Bertlin**_


	7. Sorpresas I

_**Los personajes en esta historia no me pertenecen son de la fabulosa Stepanie Meyers, y la historia esta basada en la canción toca para mi de Alejandro Sans( en mi perfil podran encontrar un enlace para que la escuchen)**_

_**Espero que disculpen mi tardanza.**_

_**

* * *

**_

EPOV

Pase una noche hermosa en compañía de mi amada. El restaurante que había escogido era perfecto y la cena y el postre eran una delicia. Ella se veía feliz, por mi mente cruzo la idea de ir a caminar un poco con ella, pero la noche estaba muy fría y su vestido aunque hermoso no era muy cubridor, a pesar del abrigo que llevaba. Una vez en el carro decidí contarle todo lo sucedido en la tarde. Llegamos a la casa y me pareció extraño que no hubiese nadie, pero no preste mucha atención.

Decidimos subir a cambiar nuestras ropas, por algo más cómodo. Bella tomo algo de ropa y entro al baño, al parecer tuvo problemas con su vestido, porque vino a pedir mi ayuda. Me pare detrás de ella, para bajar el cierre, este había pinchado un poco de tela. Mientras lo bajaba mis dedos rozaban con su piel enviando miles de corrientosos a mi cuerpo, que no tardo en responder, con decir que de momento mis pantalones se me encogieron, "control Edward, espera a que ella este bien" tenia una lucha en mi, pero mi lado racional gano, cuando termine de bajar el cierre le di un suave beso en la parte de atrás de su cuello, pero me separe rápido, el olor, la suavidad y el calor de su piel por poco acaban con mi ya deteriorado auto control.

—Sera mejor que me vaya a cambiar— me dijo en un susurro

—Si, yo voy a buscar algo de tomar. — tenia que salir de ahí con ella tan cerca se me hacia difícil pensar. Una vez ella entro en el baño yo salí de la habitación. Llegue a la cocina me tome un baso de agua fría, pero eso no me calmo el fuego, necesitaba aire, así que fui a la puerta del jardín, la abrí y salí afuera. Era consiente de que hacia frio, pero yo no lo sentía, me senté en el mismo lugar que lo hice en la mañana. No se cuanto tiempo estuve allí, hasta que escuche las puerta abrirse y una pisadas, cuando me gire ella venia casi corriendo, abrí mis brazos para recibirla. Me pareció ver que estaba llorando

— ¿Qué pasa pequeña? — le pregunte preocupado mientras besaba su cabeza. Creo que trato de hablarme, pero no podía. Continuaba llorando así que pase mis manos por su espalda, para que se calmara y dio resultado.

—Te amo— me dijo, pero aun no me miraba

—Yo también te amo, preciosa. Me estas preocupando ¿Qué pasa? —Tome su rostro con una de mis manos y la obligue a mírame a los ojos. En ellos había reflejado preocupación y temor

—No pasa nada— me contesto

—Pequeña, no me mientas, por favor. — le suplique

—Es que tengo miedo.—

— ¿Miedo, de que amor? — necesitaba saber.

—Miedo de que todo esto sea un sueño y que despierte sola otra vez. Miedo de perderte. — no podía creer lo que ella estaba diciendo así puse mis dedos en sus labios, para que no continuara. Tenia que hacer desaparecer todo ese temor.

— Hermosa, esto no es un sueño y aunque no lo creas yo también tengo miedo de perderte otra vez. Te amo demasiado y me tendrás a tu lado siempre que quieras. No voy a ir a ningún lado sino es contigo— quite mis dedos y antes de que pudiera decir cualquier cosa los sustituí por mis labios.

—Gracias—

—Gracias a ti, ahora vamos adentro que hace frio y te estas congelando— No me había dado cuenta de la ropa que ella llevaba, esto podía hacerle daño a su salud. La abraza para darle un poco de calor y la lleve a la casa. Una vez ahí fuimos a la cocina, estábamos preparando chocolate caliente cuando el resto de la familia comenzó a llegar. Todos querían chocolate para calentarse. Ya después que todos se habían cambiado nos fuimos al family con nuestras tazas, además de algunas galletitas. La familia comenzó a contar algunas de las cosas que habían hecho. El ambiente era de paz, les conté a los demás sobre lo de la tarde, aunque omití algunos detalles que solo conocían Alice y Bella, no quería arruinar la noche. Rose nos conto que Bella se desenvolvió muy bien en la tienda y ella le respondió que le encanto ayudar. Paso un rato mas y mi madre me señalo a Bella, ella estaba dormida en mis brazos. Todos la miraron con ternura y sonrieron.

—Hijo, creo que será mejor que la lleves arriba— mi mama decía muy suave.

—Si, creo que es lo mejor. — la tome en mis brazos con mucha delicadeza, tratando de no despertarla, ella se movió un poco y se aferro a mi, con una sonrisa, pero seguía dormida.

—Se ve tan tranquila y feliz— susurro Rosalie.

— ¿Necesitas ayuda? — pregunto Emmett, pero en voz alta, Rose se giro y le pego en la nuca.

—Baja la voz, la vas a despertar—

—Perdón bebe, solo quería ayudar— dijo ya con un tono mas bajo

—Gracias Em, pero puedo solo, aunque si voy a necesitar ayuda con la puerta— mi madre se levanto rápido y me acompaño. Abrió la puerta y yo entre colocando a Bella en la cama. Mama se quedo en la puerta observando, lo que me sorprendió. Me gire y me encontré con su mirada llena de amor y una sonrisa en sus labios.

—Perdón hijo, es que todo en esta casa a cambiado tanto, que me parece increíble.

—Lo se mama, hasta a mi esto me parece un sueño— mi madre me hizo seña para que la acompañara y salí al pasillo con ella.

—Hijo, solo quiero decirte que en esta casa estamos felices, por ti y por ella, pero me gustaría que tuvieras la confianza de contarme las cosas. —

— ¿A que te refiere mama? — mi madre me tenia intrigado

—Hijo hace mucho que yo sospechaba lo de Tanya, no creas que soy ciega. —

—Mama, perdón, pero de veras no entiendo nada—

—Ven vamos a sentarnos. Mira hijo cuando Tanya vino, comencé a notar actitudes extrañas de ella hacia tu padre y tu hermano, se que tu y Alice saben mucho mas de lo que nos quieren decir. Te admiro porque a pesar de todo has sido un caballero y preferiste aguantar las acusaciones de Irina a hablar de todo esto. —entendí que a pesar de que mi hermana y yo nos quedamos callados, a mi madre no se le pasaba nada.

—Ya no valía la pena, en ese momento ya no ganaba nada con decirlo, Tanya estaba muerta y además Bella se había ido así que ya no importaba. —

—Lo se hijo y no sabes como le agradezco a Dios que trajera a Bella de vuelta, solo ella era capaz de regresarte a la vida. — por su rostro comenzaron a corre lagrimas, pero esta vez eran de alegría.

—Mama, vamos abajo un momento, quiero decirle algo a todos. —

—Vamos— me dio su mano, como cuando era niño y necesitaba su apoyo.

Bajamos la escalera y todo el resto de la familia seguía reunida, hoy era el mejor día para cerrar todo lo pasado y comenzar de nuevo. Quería ser mejor para mi amada, quería entregarle mi corazón libre de heridas, de resentimientos y de heridas.

—Familia—llamo mi madre—Edward quiere decirnos algo. Adelante hijo. —

—Gracias mama. — Mire el rostro de cada uno para encontrar la fortaleza que necesitaba. —Familia quiero pedirles perdón.

— ¿Qué? —Preguntaron todos

—Quiero disculparme, porque se que no les he hecho fácil las cosas en estos últimos años. Papa, perdón por no escucharte, por alejarme cuando tu siempre quisiste lo mejor para mi.

—Hijo... — mi papa iba a decir algo, pero no se lo permití.

—Déjenme terminar por favor. Mama perdón, tu trataste de consolarme y yo me encerré no te permití hacer tu papel. Em creo que tu fuiste el que peor lo paso, siempre estuviste ahí e hiciste de todo para encontrar a Bella y creo que nunca te dije gracias, también perdón por lo de la boda. Rose cuñadita también me disculpo se que fui un poco brusco contigo, que me ausente de mucho momentos especiales entre tu y Em, pero gracias por tu paciencia y por guardar lo mas que pudiste el secreto de la foto. Jazz amigo, gracias por tus innumerables horas de terapia y por tus consejos, espero que no hayas tenido traumas por mi culpa. Alice, Alice. Duende gracias por apoyarme, por ir día tras día a insistirme que me levantara, me vistiera y tratara de seguir. Además por ser mi cómplice. Familia a todos le pido de nuevo perdón, por ausentarme y perderme de momentos importantes, pero también gracias, por no dejarme hundirme. —

—Hijo, no tienes que disculparte, sabemos que pasaste por momentos difíciles nosotros solo te dimos apoyo y para eso somos una familia, tu familia. —sentí mi corazón arrugarse con las palabras de mi padre. Todos me abrazaron y lloramos juntos.

—Bueno Eddi, yo no te disculpo hasta que te arrodilles—

—¡Rose! —gritaron

—Bajen la voz que van despertar a Bella. Yo solo estaba bromeando—

—Creo que pasar tanto tiempo con Em te esta afectando. — le sonreí y todos se carcajearon.

— Gracias a todos en especial por como han recibido a Bella. —

—Eso no lo tienes que agradecer tonto, ella es parte de nosotros y como tal se trata en esta casa. — Esta vez las palabras de mi hermano, me sorprendieron

—Bueno me voy a dormir, no quiero que despierte y se asuste. —

—Ed, una cosa mas— me llamo Jasper

—Dime Jazz—

—No te molestes, pero cuando llegamos me pareció que Bella había estado llorando, ¿Todo esta bien? — todos me miraron asustados

—Tienes razón Jazz, estuvo llorando. Ella aun tiene miedo de que estar soñando y despertar sola otra vez. Yo le asegure que no era un sueño, que todo esto es real. —

—Pobrecita mi niña, ella debe haber pasado por tanto y sola. —

—Pero de ahora en adelante ella nos tiene a nosotros, ahí que darle mucho apoyo y hermano creo que será mejor que reciba un poco de ayuda extra. —

—Lo se Jazz, pero a la única persona que le puedo confiar a mi ángel es a ti—

—Vamos a esperar que pasen las fiestas, así veré como se desenvuelve y luego tendremos esta charla de nuevo. Yo con gusto me hago cargo. — Contar con Jazz era lo mejor, además ya Bella lo conocía y tal vez seria mas fácil para ella.

—Gracias amigo. Ahora si Buenas noche. — me despedí de familia y me dirigí al lado de mi hermosa novia. Cuando entre ella seguía dormido, así que me fui a cambiar. De regreso la note algo inquieta, al acercarme vi lagrimas en sus ojos y su manos estaba serradas en puños, empezó a moverse como si estuviera luchando con alguien y repetía suéltame.

—Bella, Bella— la moví un poco pero no despertaba

—No, no, suéltame— estaba subiendo el tono de voz

—Pequeña, amor— la envolví en mis brazos, ella abrió los ojos aterrada y comenzó a llorar

—Lo siento— susurro

—Ya, tranquila hermosa, solo fue una pesadilla— la mecí aun en mis brazos y ella poco a poco se fue calmando. Bese su frente. Ella levanto su rostro y me miro, un segundo después me beso con urgencia, con necesidad y le respondí queriendo remplazar cada recuerdo doloroso con besos, caricias y momentos felices. Comenzó a fáltanos el aire así que tuvimos que separarnos un poco, pero ninguno soltó el agarre. Nuestras respiraciones eran aceleradas, pero cuando la mire ella aun tenia sus ojos cerrados.

—Perdón— dijo entrecortadamente

—Amor, no tienes porque disculparte. ¿Estas bien?

—Si, Solo fue un mal sueño. — Esto último lo dijo más para convencerse ella.

— ¿Quieres hablar de eso? —

—Ahora no. Contigo aquí todo esta bien— la abracé aun mas fuerte, quería saber mas, pero esperaría a que ella estuviera lista para hablar.

—Bueno será mejor que nos durmamos, mañana será un largo día. —

—Ahora si tengo miedo. —

— ¿Miedo? — pregunte preocupado

— Si miedo. Nada mas de pensar en lo que las chicas me aran mañana, ya estoy temblando— Ella estaba bromeando y riéndose

—Ahhh era eso. Tranquila mi amor, solo déjate consentir. —

—Bueno lo hare, pero mantendré en mi mente que todo es por ver a Carlisle feliz.

—Gracias pequeña, eso es muy hermoso. Me imagino la cara de papa mañana cuando vea por fin a todos sus hijos e hijas a su lado. — Para mi padre Rose, Jazz y Bella eran también sus hijos y por fin la familia completa estaría acompañándolo.

Bella se acomodo a mi lado poniendo su cabeza en mi pecho y yo la rodee con mis brazos. Respire el aroma de su cabello, era como una droga para mi y nos sumimos en un profundo sueño.

A la mañana siguiente me desperté primero que ella, aun seguíamos dormidos en la misma posición, me dedique a contemplarla por un largo rato, se veía tan hermosa y como dijo Rose anoche, se veía tranquila y feliz. Pase mis dedos muy suave por su cara, a pesar del tiempo que estuvo en las calles su piel seguía siendo suave, aun en su rostro y su cuerpo conservaba mucho de la inocencia que tenia cuando la conocí. Muchas preguntas se acumulaban en mi cabeza, pero todo seria a su tiempo, no la presionaría, temía que si lo hacia se volviera alejar. Estaba tan sumido en mis pensamientos que no me percate que ella había despertado.

—Si sigues pensando tanto y con ese gesto te van a salir arrugas. — paso su dedo por mi frente tratando de borrar las líneas.

—Buenos días hermosa— le dije con una sonrisa.

—Buenos días príncipe— la hale hacia mi y juntamos nuestros labios en un delicioso beso. Separándonos solo cuando nos falto el aire.

—Mmmm, ahora sin son buenos— le dije a lo que ella soltó una carcajada.

—Ok. Estoy muy de acuerdo. Creo que con un par mas de estos y podre aguantar lo que me espera. —

— ¿Y si te rapto? —pregunte divertido

—No estaría mal, si no fuera porque la duende es medio adivina. —

—Si, se me olvidaba ese detalle. — Era del conocimiento de la familia que Alice tenia un gran sentido de intuición

—Tranquilo, ya te dije que todo esto es por tu papa, solo por verlo feliz soy capaz de pasarme una semana de compras con Al. —

—Wao, eso es demasiado. Creo que si mi papa lo supiera se le hincharía el pecho de orgullo. Amor eres muy noble. — No mentía, mi pequeña tenia unos sentimientos muy hermosos, eso lo note desde el día que la conocí.

—Gracias, pero solo trato de corresponder al amor y la felicidad que he recibido en estos días. — Ella estaba sonrojándose, así que bajo la cabeza. Me senté y la hale de nuevo a mi lado, puse un dedo en su barbilla para poder levantar su rostro con delicadeza y así me pudiera mirar.

—Pequeña, mírame. Todo lo que tu dices que te hemos dado es poco con lo que te mereces. Además no tienes que esforzarte por pagarnos con nada, porque nosotros te tenemos a ti y eso es suficiente. Ya se que te lo hemos repetido mucho, pero tu completaste a esta familia y a mi me devolviste a la vida, las ilusiones y todo lo demás, se que suena cursi, pero es la verdad. Así que deja de pensar que tienes que corresponder a todo esto, lo que todos te damos es poco en comparación a lo que tu nos has dado.

—¡Ya! Me vas hacer llorar y Alice nos mata si me ve con los ojos hinchados. — no me pude contener y la volví a besar, hasta que alguien golpeo la puerta.

—Ed— llamo la voz de Alice al otro lado

—Hablando de la duende— le sonreí

— ¡Entra! —respondimos a la vez, los que nos provoco un ataque de risa.

— ¿Qué es tan gracioso? —La enana nos miraba confundida

—Tu hermano—Respondió Bella. Alice la miro con duda en su cara.

— ¿Ed gracioso? Eso si es un cambio. Déjame buscar las copas para celebrar—

—Muy chistosa enana— le dije tratando de no reirme

—Como sea, papa ya se fue al hospital, hoy trabajara hasta el mediodía y mama ya esta sirviendo el desayuno, así que dense prisa, ahí que salir de aquí antes de que el comienza a sospechar. Además nos espera un gran día. —parecía una maquinita hablando sin respirar

—Al, respira—

—Uyyyyy, que miedo. Todo sea por Carlisle, todo sea por Carlisle. — Bella repetía tratando de calmarse, aunque yo sabía que solo estaba bromeando

—¡Bella! — chillo mi hermana

—Ya, Alice, tranquila. Hare todo lo que me digas. —

—Así me gusta. Ahora los espero abajo. — Salió corriendo de la habitación

—¿Cómo cabe tanta energía en esa enana? — Bella ya se estaba levantando de la cama y yo la segui

—No lo se, ese es un misterio que llevamos tratando de resolver hace demasiado tiempo—

— ¿Y en esa investigación no le han encontrado el botón de apagar? —

—ja ja ja, ese esta bueno, pero la respuesta es no. — le respondí riéndome bastante fuerte.

—Ohh, que lastima, creo que en este momento nos seria útil. — Continuamos bromeando con respecto a mi pequeña hermana mientras nos cambiábamos. Me estaba quitando la camisa, cuando Bella de pronto se quedo callada. Me gire a ver que le pasaba y note que me observaba detenidamente, mordiéndose su labio inferior. Dios, si ella supiera lo sensual que se ve cuando hace eso y la reacción que me provoca. Camine hacia ella, de pronto me miro a la cara y se puso roja.

—Me voy a cambiar— dijo bastante nerviosa, esquivando mi mirada y se metió al baño. Segundos después escuche el agua de la regadera. Por mi mente cruzo la idea de que ella me deseaba, tanto como yo a ella. Nada mas de pensar en ella y yo en la cama besándonos, rosando nuestros cuerpos "Por Dios Edward contrólate" trate de desechar esas ideas de mi cabeza, pero ya era tarde, mi cuerpo ya había comenzado a reaccionar de la maneras mas notable.

Me senté en la cama a esperar que ella saliera, definitivamente yo tendría que meterme a bañar, porque mi amigo no quería ceder. Tan pronto se abrió la puerta, ella salió ya vestida, pero su aroma invadió toda la habitación, lo que empeoro mi estado. Ella me miraba algo confundida, yo solo sonreí, agarre mi ropa para tratar de tapar mi problema y entre en el baño. Abrí la llave en el agua fría y entre, me aguante unos tres minutos, pero ya me estaba congelando, a este paso o moría de hipotermia o como mínimo me daba un resfriado.

BPOV

No se en que momento me quede dormida, ni como llegue a la habitación, pero si recuerdo muy bien lo que estaba soñando o mas bien lo que mi subconsciente me estaba haciendo recordar. Me sentía desesperada, impotente, algo en mi me decía que estaba en casa, con mi familia, pero todo era tan real, como el momento en el que paso.

—Bella, Bella— escuchaba a la voz de Edward, pero no podía despertarme. —Pequeña. Amor—en su voz note la desesperación. Tenia que despertar, el no debía preocuparse mas. Así que abrí mis ojos, aunque aun tenia miedo o mejor dicho terror. El me envolvió en sus brazos y yo solo pude llorar. No quería que el me viera así, pero tampoco me podía controlar.

—Lo siento—susurre

—Ya, tranquila hermosa, solo fue una pesadilla— Edward me meció entre sus brazos y yo me fui calmando. Sentí cuando beso mi frente y yo lo mire por unos segundo, luego lo bese. Necesitaba sus besos, solo así podría borrar de mi todos aquellos mis malos recuerdos. El oxigeno nos comenzó a faltar así que nos separamos, pero solo nuestros labios ninguno de los dos aflojo el agarre.

—Perdón— me volví a disculpar, pero el me dijo que no tenia porque hacerlo. Me preguntó si estaba bien y le dije que si, que solo había sido un mal sueño. Quise sonar convincente, pero creo que parecí una pequeña niña tratando de convencerse. Cuando me dijo que si quería hablar de ello, le dije que no. No me sentía preparada para decirle muchas cosas. Le hice saber que con el ahí todo estaba bien y era cierto, con l a mi lado desaparecían la mayor parte de mis miedos. Me dijo que mejor descansáramos, porque el próximo día seria muy largo, a mi se me había olvidado la fiesta y nada mas de imaginar a lo que me someterían las chicas, se me erizaron todos los cabellos, así que bromee sobre que ahora si tenia miedo. El se tenso a mi lado, cuando le explique comenzó a reír y me dijo que solo me dejara consentir.

La platica cambio porque le dije que aguantaría todo solo por ver a su papa feliz. El me dio las gracias y me dijo que ese gesto era hermoso. Casi me siento a llorar al escucharlo decir que su papa estaría mas feliz, porque por fin todos sus hijos e hijas estarán allí. No acomodamos en la cama, yo recosté mi cabeza en su pecho para escuchar los latidos de su corazón y el me rodeo con sus brazos, sentí cuando respiro en mi cabello y así nos dormimos.

En la mañana lo sentí pasando sus dedos delicadamente por mi rostro, cuando abrí mis ojos lo note pensativo y su frente estaba arrugada. Pase un dedo por ella tratando de borrar las líneas. Le comente que si seguía así le saldrían arrugas. Me dio los buenos días y yo le respondí, de pronto halo me rostro hacia el y me beso, a lo que por supuesto respondí, sabia delicioso. Cuando nos separamos, me dijo que ahora si eran buenos. Quería comenzar el día con algo de bromas, así que le comente que un par mas de besos como esos soportaría lo que me esperaba. El me siguió la corriente ofreciéndome raptarme y así continuamos. Le comente que haría esto por que de alguna forma tenia que corresponder a todo lo que ellos me daban, el me detuvo. Me dijo que yo les había dado mucho más. Encontré nuevos sentimientos cuando el comenzó a explicarme lo que mi regreso había causado. Así que me propuse hacerle las cosas mas fáciles, ellos me daban amor y yo les correspondería.

Estaba a punto de llorar, cuando le dije que parara y para calmar el ambiente comente que Alice me mataba si me veía con los ojos hinchados, en eso el me beso, pero fuimos interrumpidos por el pequeño duende. Ella nos aviso que ya Carlisle se había marchado al hospital y Esme estaba sirviendo el desayuno. Así que era la hora de hacer nuestra pequeña actuación para que Carlisle no sospechara. Lo habíamos planeado hace días, nosotros nos iríamos al departamento de Edward a arreglarnos y el resto de la familia partiría de la casa. El pensaría que este año seria como los anteriores, solo que ahora era por mi. Estuvimos bromeando un rato a la pequeña Alice, pero luego le dije que haría lo que ella dijera. Esta se marcho, pero nosotros continuamos, entre broma y broma nos levantamos. Estaba buscando mis cosas para meterme al baño cuando Edward comenzó a quitarse la camisa que llevaba, me quede muda, el se veía tan delicioso "Bella control" no podía dejar de mirarlo imaginándolo conmigo o mejor sobre mi en la cama, automáticamente me mordí el labio reprimiendo un pequeño jadeo que se quería escapar de mi boca, se giro y comenzó a caminar en mi dirección, sentí mi cara arder y un cosquilleo en mi interior.

—Me voy a cambiar— le dije, mientras corrí al baño, abrí el agua fría y sin pensarlo me metí en ella, haciendo que se me olvidara así hasta mi nombre. Espere unos minutos y salí "Dios Bella si sigues así te va a dar una pulmonía" Me vestí lo mas rápido que pude para calentar mi cuerpo. Al abrir la puerta me encontré con Edward sentado en la cama, lo mire confundida y el me sonrió. Tomo su ropa algo nervioso y por un leve momento vi que le había sucedido lo mismo que a mi, hecho que confirme al escuchar el agua de la ducha. Me sonreí, tengo que admitir que parecíamos dos adolecentes tratando de calmar las hormonas. Momento después el salió y temblaba. Me dio pena, porque yo sabia como se sentía, solo que yo espere un poco en el baño para que el no se diera cuenta.

— ¿Todo bien amor? — pregunte aun con una pequeña sonrisa

—Si hermosa, solo un poco de frio— me acerque a el y lo abracé.

—Creo que debemos bajar antes de que nos suban a buscar. — paso su brazo por mis hombros y yo lo tome de la cintura.

El desayuno paso entre nuevas bromas, pero note algo diferente en el ambiente. Todos parecía mas tranquilos y las miradas a Edward eran mas cargadas de amor. Nota mental "Averiguar que paso anoche mientras yo dormía". Al terminar como cada mañana ayude a Esme a recoger la mesa y dejar todo limpio.

—Bueno Bella nos vamos al Spa— comenzó Rose

—Hoy nos vamos con todo, así que chicos son libres por un par de horas. — Alice daba saltitos de pura emoción, yo solo mire a Edward.

—Déjate consentir— me susurro

—Todo sea por ver a Carlisle feliz— repetí

—Hija eso es hermoso— no me di cuenta que Esme estaba cerca y me escucho.

—Te lo dije— me sonrió Edward, yo saque mi lengua en señal de burla y todos rieron a carcajadas. Obviamente me sonroje.

— ¿Almorzamos juntos? —Pregunto Emmett

—Nosotras le llamamos. — Nos despedimos de los chicos y Esme tomo mi mano salimos de la casa y entramos en el mercedes de Rose. No puedo negar que todo fue increíble. Fuimos a un Spa donde también había salón de belleza, así que no correríamos de un lugar a otro. Almorzamos con los chicos en un lugar cercano, donde también se nos unió Jazz y luego regresamos. Era hora del peinado y lo demás. Terminamos como a eso de las cinco de la tarde así que solo quedaban tres horas para la fiesta.

Carisle había llamado, pero Esme le dijo que estaba con las chicas y que Edward y yo habíamos decidido irnos al apartamento, pera que yo no me agitara con el desorden que habría en la casa. El acepto que era lo mejor, aunque Esme comento que se escuchaba un poco triste. Las chicas nos fuimos al apartamento, mientras que Emmett llevo a su madre al la casa, para luego encontrarse con Edward en el apartamento de Jazz. Todo esto era una locura, pero Alice no permitiría que los chicos nos vieran antes. Comenzamos a sacar nuestros vestidos y todo lo demás, Note que Alice y Rose estaba sonriendo con malicia mientras me miraban.

— ¿Y ahora que están tramando? —

—Nada Bella— Respondió Alice, pero note que Rose se acercaba con un pequeño bolcito de Victoria Secrets, que me entrego

—Cariño, esto es la ropa que va debajo de ese vestido, así que sin protestar te la pones. — La cara de ella era tan seria que no me atreví ni a contestar. Creo que me arrepentiría de eso muy pronto. Tome una bata y mis cosas para dirigirme al baño, solté un grito cuando saque lo que la malvada de Rose me había entregado. Era una pequeña tanga de encajes negra y no habías mas.

— ¿Esto es lo que ustedes pretenden que yo lleve? —Chille

—Me parece que te dije que sin protestar. — me respondió Rose

—Ustedes están locas. — dije resignada. Las chicas comenzaron a reír. Respire profundo y me la puse, apenas tapaba lo mínimo, mataría a esas chicas luego. Me coloque el vestido y los zapatos y salí, ambas se quedaron viéndome y yo comencé a sentir horror.

—Bella te ves hermosa, pareces una modelo. — Empezó una y termino la otra.

—Gracias chicas, ustedes también están increíbles—Ya ellas se habían cambiado.

Cuando dieron las 7:30 los chicos tocaron la puerta, Alice corrió abrirla y allí estaban los tres con trajes negros lo único que Emmett llevaba una camisa grisácea en combinación con el traje de Rose, Jasper iba todo de negro, pero en su corbata tenia pequeños destellos del mismo color que el vestido de Alice y Edward llevaba una camisa morada igual que mi vestido.

EPOV

Cuando llegamos al apartamento a buscar a las chicas, quien nos recibió fue Al.

Jasper al verla, puso cara de yo quiero comerme ese dulce. Cosa que me causo un pequeño dolor de estomago, no es fácil ella es mi hermanita. Em se estaba burlando de el cuando Rose entro, mi hermano se quedo mudo, puedo jurar que hasta le vi caerse la baba, mi cuñada era una mujer hermosa y sensual, el vestido que llevaba puesto la hacia ver mas sofisticada, aunque el color gris creo que jamás se lo había visto.

—Chicos—Alice llamo nuestra atención.

—Ahora le presentamos a Bella Swan futura Cullen. —continuo Rose

No podía creer lo que tenia ante mis ojos. Ella parecía sacada de un cuento, el vestido de color morado que llevaba se amoldaba a sus curvas, resaltándolas aun mas. Estaba maquillada sencilla y su cabello estaba recogido en un arriba dejando algunos mechones sueltos.

—Tierra llamando a Edward— trate de contestarle a mi hermano, pero no me salía la voz.

—Pequeña, estas hermosa— dije acercándome. Ella se sonrojo y bajo la mirada.

—Gracias— susurro. Tome su rostro y la hice subirlo.

—Por favor, no quiero que me escondas tus ojos— suplique. La verdad es que teníamos una conexión espectacular a través de las miradas éramos capas de saber lo que queríamos o sentíamos. Ella me sonrió, yo imite su gesto y roce suavemente nuestros labios.

—Creo que mejor nos vamos o no respondo— soltó Jasper

—¡Jazz! —gritaron las chicas

—¿Qué? Perdón, pero las chicas están demasiado bellas y no creo que sea el único. —

—Es cierto cuñado mejor nos vamos— Emmett parecía mas serio

—Bueno cada uno se va en su carro, nosotros llegamos primero y los llamamos cuando sea el momento. — Alice ya había planeado como pasaría. Todos asentimos y nos dirigimos a nuestros autos. Mis hermanos se dirigieron a la fiesta mientras que Bella y yo esperábamos en un lugar cercano. Dado lo fría de la noche preferimos no salir del auto, así que nos dedicamos a conversar. Cosa que se nos daba bien, teníamos muchos gustos en común en cuanto a música, películas y lectura. Mi teléfono sonó y rápido supe que era Alice.

— ¿Qué paso duende? — pregunte riendo

—A papa le van a dar un reconocimiento y el no lo sabe. Así que apúrense. —

—Ok. Vamos para allá. — Le explique a Bella lo que pasaba, en lo que llegábamos, solo nos tomo 5 minutos. Me baje del auto y le abrí la puerta a mi hermosa acompañante. Nos dirigimos un poco apurados hacia el salón de fiesta. Llame a Alice una vez que estábamos a punto de entrar. Tome a Bella de la mano respiramos profundo y entramos. Mucha gente voltio a mirarnos, en especial los compañeros de mi padre, sus caras eran de asombro. Alice llamo la atención de nuestro padre una vez nos acercamos a ellos, cuando el se giro ella le señalo con la mano, el levanto la cara y nuestras miradas se encontraron, vi como sus ojos se inundaron de lagrimas.

—Sorpresa— le dijimos todos a coro

—Hay por Dios, ustedes me van a matar de emoción. Hijos no los esperaba. — las palabras salían de el con emoción. Nos abrazo con fuerza. Todo el lugar había quedado en silencio, muchos nos observaban tratando de contener las lágrimas. Mi papa se acerco un poco mas a Bella y le hablo al oído algo que no pude escuchar, pero por la cara de ella, me imagine que le estaba agradeciendo.

—Gracias hijo— me susurro mi madre y yo le sonreí. Aunque quien debía de dar gracias era yo, por la gran paciencia que habían tenido conmigo. De pronto todos empezaron a aplaudir.

—Carlisle amigo veo que la familia sigue creciendo— le señalo George, amigo de mi padre y un gran pediatra.

—Así es amigo— mi padre se giro hacia los presentes y les pidió su atención.

—Su atención por favor, quiero decir unas palabras. Esta noche para mi es especial, porque además de celebrar con el mejor equipo, siempre cuento con mi familia, pero hoy como pueden ver por fin están todos. Para los que no lo conocen o no se acuerdan el es mi hijo Edward Cullen y la hermosa princesa que lo acompaña es Isabella Swan, su novia. Soy un el hombre mas afortunado, porque Dios me ha bendecido con una hermosa esposa y tres hijos que se han convertido en seis, porque eso son para mi Rosalie, Jasper e Isabella, mis hijos. Lo siento ya me estoy poniendo sentimental. Bueno gracias a todos por estar aquí y espero que disfruten de la fiesta. — Todos aplaudieron.

—Disculpen hay algo mas— dijo George desde la tarima donde estaba una orquesta— Esta noche como dijo mi gran amigo es muy especial y por tanto nosotros el equipo de trabajo de este hospital queremos hacerle un reconocimiento especial a un gran hombre, el es un medico excelente, un gran compañero, amigo incondicional, un padre excepcional y un esto lo dice su esposa un marido único, así que como dice el refrán honor a quien honor merece. El Columbia Presbysterian Hospital de New York reconoce al Dr. Carlisle Cullen. Este hospital no seria igual sin tu dirección. Amigo ven aquí. — Mi padre se quedo sorprendido, mi madre le dio un pequeño empujoncito que lo saco del estado en que se encontraba y lo hizo caminar hasta su amigo, pero se llevo a mi madre con el.

—¡Waooo! Estoy, denme un momento— Se giro y beso a mi madre lo que provocó la risa de todos— Ahora si, esto no me lo esperaba. Gracias a todos, pero ustedes saben que este hospital no trabajaría igual sin su presencia, si soy un buen jefe es porque ustedes son excelentes empleados. De nuevo gracias. No creo poder decir mas. — nuevamente todos aplaudieron, mi padre bajo a saludar a todo el que pudiera hasta que llego a nosotros. Todos lo abrazamos y estábamos de acuerdo todos en que el se merecía todo.

Cuando se acerco a Bella esta lo abrazo con mucha fuerza y el le correspondió.

—Felicidades Carlisle, te lo mereces. — le sonrió ella

—Gracias cariño, quiero que sepas que lo que dije es cierto, te quiero como a una hija, es mas eres mi otra hija. —

—Gracias papa— se volvieron abrazar y el le dio un beso en la frente. El fue reclamado en otro parte así que me entrego a Bella, como si fuera el mas valioso tesoro.

—Cuídala. —me dijo con una sonrisa y yo asentí.

— ¿Estas bien amor? — me preocupaba, porque eran muchas emociones y no quería que la fueran alterar o afectar negativamente.

—Tranquilo, estoy bien, es mas diría que feliz. Valió la pena la tortura de las chicas—

—Hay mi Bella tu y tus bromas. — sonreí, con ella todo era hasta mas fácil. Siempre tratando de encontrarle un lado bueno a todo o poniéndole su mejor sonrisa. La noche continúo entre risas y platicas, se nos sirvió la cena, luego las chicas fueron al baño junto con Bella, pero al regresar esta ya no las acompañaba.

* * *

_**Mis mas sinceras disculpas se que me tarde un poco mas con este capitulo, pero mi mente esta hecha una locura. Agradezco a cada una de las que están leyendo esta historia. Se que en este momento me deben querer matar por el final de este cap, pero créanme que el suspenso valdrá la pena. Por favor me gustaria conocer sus opiniones. Los diseños de los vestidos están en mi perfil.**_

_**Con cariño**_

_**Bertlin**_

_**P.D. Tengo dos historias mas, pero no he comenzado a publicarlas porque están sin titulo, si me pueden ayudar se los agradeceré, envíenme un mensaje privado o a mi email y les enviare los detalles de las historias. **_


	8. Sorpresas II

_**Los personajes en esta historia no me pertenecen son de la fabulosa Stepanie Meyers, y la historia esta basada en la canción toca para mi de Alejandro Sans( en mi perfil podran encontrar un enlace para que la escuchen)**_

_**Aqui les dejo el nuevo capitulo es algo corto, pero espero que les guste.**_

_**

* * *

**_

BPOV

Cuando llegamos Carlisle estaba muy contento, luego de abrazarnos con fuerza se acerco a mi.

—Es el mejor regalo que me pudieron dar, gracias. —

Después de las hermosas palabras que había dicho Carlisle al presentarnos y que me confirmara que yo era una mas de sus hijas. No me quedaba ninguna duda de que estaba en el lugar correcto. Yo era parte de esta familia y ellos eran parte de mi. Edward estaba un poco preocupado por mi, se que era por lo de las emociones fuertes, pero yo estaba feliz, por eso no dude en bromear sobre que valía la pena la tortura de las chicas. En eso mire a Rosalie y le giñe un ojo, ya era la hora. Nos dirigimos al baño, para preparar lo que seguía.

—¿Estas segura de esto? —Pregunto una Rose, inusualmente nerviosa

—Si, tranquilas todo va a salir bien. —

—Yo estoy tranquila, se que esto es importante para ti. — Comento Alice

—Bueno ahora regresen a la mesa y traten de que Edward no salga como loco a buscarme. —

—Si claro a nosotros nos toca lo mas difícil, calmar a la fiera. — sonrió Rose

—Lo se Rose, perdón por eso, pero espero que valga la pena, solo denme unos minutos a salir y luego lo hacen ustedes. —

—Esta bien, suerte cariño—

—Tranquila ya veremos que hacemos con el loco de mi hermano— Alice parecía mas optimista

—Gracias chicas, las amo— me despedí y salí del baño. Lo que estaba a punto de hacer era solo una pequeña muestra del amor y agradecimiento que sentía por mi familia. Solo espero que las chicas puedan aguantar a Edward por lo menos como 5 minutos.

EPOV

— ¿Donde esta Bella? —le pregunte a las chicas tratando de disimular los nervios.

—Ella viene ya mismo— contesto Rose, sin mirarme

— ¿Alice que pasa? —me dirigí ahora a mi hermana. Ya estaba perdiendo un poco el control.

—Edward tranquilo, déjala respirar. Rose te dijo que ella viene ya mismo. —

—Alice, Rose ustedes saben que Edward solo se preocupa, además ya saben lo que paso la vez anterior y no queremos que se repita— Ahora era Jasper el que se dirigía a las chicas y vi el mismo miedo que yo sentía reflejado en sus ojos

—Voy a buscarla—Cuando me iba a levantar Rose me tomo la mano.

—Confía en nosotras y confía en su amor, ella no va a huir de nuevo, no te das cuenta que todo este tiempo ella te ha estado esperando, que se mantuvo viva y luchando solo por ti. Así que por favor cálmate y siéntate. — Las palabras de mi cuñada me dejaron mudo. Ella tenía mucha razón. En el salón las luces fueron apagadas, solo quedaban encendidas las de la tarima donde se encontraban los músicos.

—Damas y caballeros, en esta noche tan especial, queremos deleitarlos con algo especial. Por favor les pido que preparen sus sentidos para una experiencia sensacional. Les puedo decir que ya tuve el placer de escuchar la siguiente pieza y les aseguro que jamás había sentido, lo que sentí. Sin mas que decir los dejo con este hermoso regalo dedicado al homenajeado de esta noche. — La voz del presentador se apago y todo quedo en silencio.

Yo a pesar de tratar de estar tranquilo, solo buscaba con la mirada por el salón a ver si encontraba a mi amada. De pronto una dulce melodía comenzó a sonar, no pude evitar posar mi mirada en aquella tarima, ese sonido era inconfundible y allí estaba, bajo la única luz fuerte que había. Mi amada estaba allí parada tocando su violín, todos miramos a las chicas y ellas nos susurraron un "Sorpresa". Mi padre volvió la vista a donde estaba Bella y vi como las lágrimas bajaban por su rostro. Mi ángel estaba tocando frente aun publico diferente al del parque, aquellas personas era profesionales reconocidos, por tanto debían estar acostumbrados a escuchar lo mejor, pero mi pequeña era increíble. La cara de muchos era de sorpresa, las notas que se escuchaban transmitían amor, dulzura y paz. Cuando termino, todos se pusieron de pies y comenzaron aplaudir como si frente a ellos estuviera el más grande músico y yo me sentía explotar de orgullo, porque era mi hermosa novia la que había logrado esa reacción.

BPOV

Después que deje a las chicas, me dirigí a la parte de atrás de la tarima donde estaban los músicos. Allí estaba mi viejo violín, aunque ahora gracias a Jasper parecía nuevo. Esto lo había comenzado a planear con las chicas el día que fuimos a comprar nuestros atuendos. Rose hizo contacto con las personas que tocarían en la fiesta y el día en que me fui con ella a la tienda fui presentada ante ellos. Ese día les presente la pieza que quería dedicarle a Carlisle, el director quedo encantado, me dijo que jamás había sentido algo parecido, así estuvimos hablando por un rato y desde ese día las chicas me cubrían, solo Alice y Rose sabían lo que planeaba. No voy a negar que estaba nerviosa, pero esta era una de las formas que podía hacerle sentir a quien me consideraba su hija, que yo también le quería.

Me asome por un lado y vi a Edward nervioso, se iba a levantar, pero Rose le tomo la mano y le comenzó hablar. La luces se apagaron, solo quedaba alumbrada una porción de la tarima. Esa era mi señal así que salí y me acomode donde ya me habían indicado. El director comenzó con la presentación. Podía ver un poco la cara de Edward, el me estaba buscando por el salón con la mirada. Cuando el director termino, la luz cambio hacia mi, comencé a tocar, dejando que en mi mente fluyeran los recuerdos de mi tiempo con la familia, en especial cada detalle que Carlisle tenia conmigo. Desde sus atenciones en el hospital, las bromas de ser mi fan numero uno en cuanto a la cocina, sus cuidados con mi salud, sus consejos, y hasta cuando hoy se refirió a mí como princesa y dijo que yo era su hija. Quería que con cada nota sintiera lo que yo sentía. Tuve unos padrea maravillosos, Charlie y René, pero ellos ya no estaban y ahora me habían enviado a una familia maravillosa para que ya no estuviera mas sola. Cuando termine, me sorprendió que todos se pusieran de pies y me aplaudieran. Mi cara se puso roja, pero busque unas caras en especial, las de mi familia. Por el rostro de Carlisle descendían lagrimas, cuando mire a los demás estaban igual, pero todos tenia una hermosa sonrisa en sus labios así que camine hacia ellos.

—Hija eso fue lo mas hermoso que he escuchado— Ya me encontraba rodeada por los brazos de mi padre.

—Mi niña, te lo dije tu música es celestial, mira tengo la piel chinita. — así todos fueron diciéndome algo, hasta que llegue a Edward.

—Pequeña, eso fue increíble. Me has dejado sin palabras. — le sonreí, yo tampoco sabia que decir.

EPOV

Después de terminar ella se dirigió hacia nuestra mesa, mi papa la recibió abrazándola, todo el resto de la familia lo imito cada uno le decía hermosas palabras hasta que llego a mi. Quería decirle mil cosas pero las palabras no me salían. Le dije que eso había sido increíble, ella me sonrió pero tampoco me dijo nada. La tome de la cintura y le di un suave beso.

—Te Amo— susurro

—Y yo a ti mi hermoso ángel— La gente se fue acercando a la mesa para felicitarla.

—Te lo tenias bien escondido Carlisle, tu hija es una maravilla nos dejos hipnotizados. — comento George

—Si, hasta estoy pensando en pedirle que me grave algunas melodías para ponerlas en el hospital. —

—Esa es tremenda idea. — Todos comenzaron a reír. Todavía el efecto de la música se podía sentir.

Mi padre se subió a la tarima y les agradeció a todos por venir, también elogio a Bella en lo que mucho lo secundaron. Dio las buenas noches y bajo. Ese era el punto final, la fiesta termino y todos se marcharon a sus casas. Nosotros también subimos a nuestros vehículos y quedamos de reunirnos en nuestro hogar.

—Amor, estas muy callada—

—Ah, perdón es que creo que estoy anonadada, no esperaba esa reacción de la gente. —

—Hermosa, nos dejaste maravillados. ¿Como hiciste para transmitir todas esas emociones? —

—Bueno cuando quiero que la gente sienta lo que yo, solo pongo mis recuerdos a correr. —

—Jamás se me había ocurrido esa idea. Eso te vuelve mas peligrosa— bromee

— ¿Por qué dices eso? —pregunto ella

—Bueno me imagino que así como eres capaz de transmitir paz, dulzura, alegría y amor. También puedes transmitir tristeza u otros sentimientos difíciles, además que ni se diga de la pasión.

—Creo que tienes razón, pero lo de la pasión voy a tener que probar, creo que nunca lo he hecho. — ella se estaba riendo. Me hubiese gustado saber que recuerdos usaría para eso, pero preferí no preguntar. No quería que se sintiera incomoda. Entrelace nuestras manos y el resto del camino quedo en silencio. L Llegamos a la casa minutos después que los demás al entrar todos estaban sentados en la sala esperándonos.

—¿ Que paso familia? —pregunte un tanto nervioso

—Nada malo hijo, es que quería darles las gracias a todos juntos. Esta noche fue muy especial. Mi niña no sabes lo impactado que me dejaste, lo que sentí con tu música fue intenso. —

—Yo solo quería expresar lo que siento, todos me han recibido como un miembro mas de la familia, Esme y tu me han tratado como su hija y la única forma que encontré para expresarme fue esa. — Bella tenia los ojos llenos de lagrimas.

—Bueno ya esta bueno de lágrimas por hoy, mejor vamos a cambiarnos. ¿Quién quiere chocolate caliente? — Mi madre me miro y miro a Bella. Entendí que ella estaba un poco preocupada por Bella. Así que asentí con mi cabeza.

—¡Yooo! —Gritaron todos a la vez.

—Pues a cambiarse— chillo mi madre. Emmett salió corriendo escaleras arriba llevándose a su esposa en brazos.

—Si nos tardamos un poquito, no se preocupen, pero me guardan. — Dijo ya arriba, ganándose un cantazo en la nuca, cortesía de Rose.

—Sin escándalos, no queremos traumarnos— le grito Jasper, todos nos giramos sorprendidos, ya que el casi nunca seguía con las bromas de mi hermano.

—¡Waooo! Parece que el cuñadito ya despertó. — le contesto Em riendo.

Tome a Bella de la mano y subimos, a mitad de escalera la note demasiado cansada, así que la tome en brazos y la lleve a nuestra habitación. Una vez allí la recosté en la cama y ella tiro de mi y perdi el balance quedando sobre ella. Temí lastimarla, pero ella no dejo que me alejara, tenia una sonrisa traviesa en sus labios. Dios era un error tenerla tan cerca, su piel era tan suave, sus labios invitaban a besarlos, su olor era adictivo y sus ojos llamaban a perderse en ellos. Toda ella era una tentación, no me reprimí mas y la bese. Esta vez el beso era diferente, había amor, pero también había pasión y deseo. Ella enredo sus manos en mi cabello y justo ahí mi cuerpo reacciono, cosa de la que ella se dio cuenta y profundiso mas aun el beso.

— Te amo— dijo aun manteniendo nuestros labios unidos

— Yo también te amo— me separe un poco y ella me hizo una carita de tristeza la cual me provoco risa.

—¿Qué te dio risa? —Me pregunto haciéndose la enojada

—Las caritas que me estas haciendo—

—Me siento frustrada—

— ¿Por qué dices eso hermosa? — le pregunte algo confundido, pero cuando ella iba hablar se ruborizo

—Olvídalo—Escondió su cara en mi pecho

—Pequeña, no hagas eso. Sabes que me puedes decir lo que sea. —necesitaba que ella confiara en mi

—Edward, es que yo… yo…—

— ¿Tu que amor? Adelante —

—Yo te deseo— susurro. Me quede helado. —Lo siento, se que yo no provoco lo mismo en ti, olvídalo— continuo

—Hermosa, mírame. — tome su rostro, y vi como las lagrimas ya descendían por el.

—Solo olvídalo, por favor. —

—Pequeña, te amo y no sabes lo difícil que es para mi controlar todo lo que siento contigo. Creo que me estoy volviendo inmune al agua fría. —

—Ya Edward, no tienes que decir nada para hacerme sentir mejor— Eso si que fue un golpe bajo.

—Jamás, escúchame bien, jamás repitas eso. Tu eres hermosa, me vuelves loco con solo mirarme, cuando me tocas siento descargas por todo mi cuerpo. Solo me controlo porque no quiero lastimarte. Quiero que cuando llegue ese momento tu estés completamente bien. Que solo nos tengamos que preocupar por amarnos y deseo que sea especial. — Ella me miraba atenta y un brillo diferente llego a sus ojos.

—Gracias, se que soy una tonta. No sabes como soñé con que me amaras así. Te amo demasiado y quiero entregarte todo de mi, pero tienes razón primero debo recuperarme por completo. Yo también deseo que cuando pase no tengas que preocuparte por mi salud. Ese día será especial por el simple hecho de que seré tuya, tu serás el primero y el único. —

—Bella, me estas queriendo decir que…—Mi cerebro estaba apunto de estallar

—Si Edward, jamás he estado con nadie, siempre me guarde para ti—no pude contener mi emoción y la bese.

—Perdón, perdón. Es que no se que decir. —

—Tranquilo, solo que no me ataques así, porque me harás mas difícil que me comporte. —Me sonrió

—Tienes razón, creo que eso no ayuda mucho al autocontrol, prometo intentar portarme bien. Así que mejor ahora te vas a cambiar, porque ese vestido es demasiado tentador. —

—Muy bien, además abajo nos espera un delicioso chocolate. — Camino hacia el closet a buscar que ponerse y yo tuve que mirar a otro lado. Si no me olvidaría de todo. Luego entro en el baño y yo comencé a cambiarme. Una vez salió bajamos a la cocina, donde estaba mi madre, Bella le ayudo con los preparativos y pronto se unieron el resto, los últimos en bajar fueron Em y Rose, pero ya sabíamos el porque. Todos comenzaron a comentar sobre la noche y la fiesta. Hablamos de la participación de Bella y de lo que los presentes decían. A cada alago Bella se sonrojaba y bajaba la mirada. Cuando eran casi la 2 de la madrugada, nos dirigimos a nuestras habitaciones a descansar. Bella como cada noche se recostó sobre mi pecho quedándose dormida casi al instante, yo la envolví con mis brazos, respire el aroma que desprendía de ella y también me dormi.

* * *

_**Ya ven y ustedes que me querían matar, pero con todo y eso las quiero. Se que este capitulo esta algo corto, pero quería culminar con la noche de la fiesta sin mezclar los próximos días. A las chicas que me siguen leyendo gracias, también les doy la bienvenida oficialmente a Bella Alexandra Cullen, Kekapehe, bellaliz, Ginegine y lizzy90 gracias por sus reviews, este capi va dedicado a ustedes. Mi querida supattinsondecullen , no se que sera de ti, pero espero que estés bien ya te extraño. Bueno déjenme saber que les pareció, su opinión es muy importante para mi, ustedes son parte de mi motivación.**_

_**Las quiere,**_

_**Bertlin**_

_****__**P. solicitando su ayuda, tengo dos historias mas, pero no he comenzado a publicarlas porque están sin titulo, si me pueden ayudar se los agradeceré, envíenme un mensaje privado o a mi email y les enviare los detalles de las historias.**_


	9. Encontrando Paz

_**Los personajes en esta historia no me pertenecen son de la fabulosa Stepanie Meyers, y la historia esta basada en la canción toca para mi de Alejandro Sans( en mi perfil podran encontrar un enlace para que la escuchen)**_

_**Primero les quiero comentar que este capitulo lo escribí, para comenzar a resolver algunos de los conflictos de Bella. Disfrute escribiéndolo y espero que les guste.**_

_**

* * *

**_

Bpov

El día después de la fiesta, en la casa se respiraba un ambiente de alegria, se acercaba el día de navidad y aunque Esme ya había con los detalles de la decoración, decidimos que hoy iríamos a escoger el árbol. Yo llevaba dos semanas cerca de mi familia, una en el hospital y una en la casa, pero ellos me consultaban como lo hacían con cada uno de los demás. Siempre procuraban que yo me sintiera parte de la familia y yo ya lo había aceptado. Todos subimos a los autos, Calisle y Esme se fueron con nosotros en el volvo de Edward y Alice, Jasper, Rose y Emmett se fueron en el Jeep. Llegamos al lugar y la gente se nos quedaba viendo, tantas personas para escoger el árbol, pero esto era una decisión familiar. Comenzamos a caminar por el lugar y a mirar.

—¡Este!— Grito Emmett, había señalado un árbol enorme, pero nada mas de pensar en eso dentro de la casa si era a mi y no me agradaba, sabia que las chicas se opondrían.

—¡No! — Le respondimos

—Eso es demasiado grande Em. —suspiro Esme. Continuamos en la búsqueda, pero no encontrábamos ninguno que nos agradara. Hubo un momento que me detuve y Edward también lo hizo.

—¿Estas bien? —me pregunto

—Si, solo un poco cansada. —

—¿Quieres sentarte? — sin dejarme responder me paso una mano por la cintura y me llevo a un banco que había cerca. Acepte sin protestar, porque de verdad lo necesitaba. Gire para mirar a donde estaba la familia y de pronto lo vimos, digo lo vimos porque Edward me miro, con la misma expresión.

—¡Mama! — llamo

—Dime cariño—

—Creo que Bella y yo encontramos uno perfecto— Todos caminaron hacia nosotros.

— ¿Dónde esta? —pregunto Carlisle. Ambos le señalamos al lugar donde estaba. Hubo un silencio y de pronto Alice corrió hacia el árbol, seguida por Esme.

—Si, Si, Si. Este es perfecto. —Hasta Rose parecía niña pequeña. Jasper busco al vendedor, quien ofreció llevárnoslo al otro día a la casa, pero para eso habíamos llevado el Jeep de Em, así que los chicos lo subieron sobre este y nos fuimos a la casa.

En el camino pasamos muy cerca de donde solía vivir con mis padres, me preguntaba como estaría la casa. La nostalgia me invadió y unas lágrimas se escaparon de mis ojos. Edward lo noto y paro el auto.

— ¿Qué pasa amor? —se notaba preocupado

— ¿Cariño te sientes mal? —pregunto Carlisle

—Tranquilos, estoy bien.

—Pero estas llorando, hermosa. Sabes que puedes decir lo que sea. — No sabia como decirles lo que pasaba en ese momento por mi mente. Mire a Esme ella tenia la mirada como ausente de pronto me miro y vi comprensión en sus ojos.

— ¿Estamos cerca, cierto? — ella se dirigía a mi solamente y yo asentí. Edward y Carlisle también miraron alrededor y parece que se percataron.

— ¿Pequeña, quieres ir? — Edward tomo mi rostro en sus manos, para que lo mirara. Respire profundo y otras lagrimas se escaparon de mi.

—Hija estamos aquí para apoyarte en lo que tu quieras. No estas sola. —las palabras de Carlisle me dieron fuerzas. Mire a Edward y sin que saliera una palabra de mi boca el entendió. Puso el auto en marcha y se dirigió a mi antigua casa. Me estuvo extraño que el supiera como llegar, pero no dije nada.

Llegamos frente aquel lugar y yo me estremecí, por fuera seguía igual que como lo deje hace cinco atrás. Bajamos del auto, Edward tomo mi mano y me dio un suave beso.

—No tengo las llaves aquí. —recordé. Pero Esme se acerco a la puerta saco una llave de su bolso y abrió la puerta. No quise preguntar nada. Me aferre fuerte a Edward y entramos. Una vez allí, mire alrededor, parecía como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido en aquel lugar. Todo estaba igual, no había polvo ni nada que indicara que habían pasado cinco años desde que alguien estuvo allí. Mire a Edward confundida y el me dio una pequeña sonrisa.

—Durante este tiempo, mi madre y las chicas vinieron semanalmente aquí, la limpiaban y mantuvieron todo en su lugar con la esperanza de que en algún momento regresaras. — Un nudo se formo en mi garganta. Cada foto, cada mueble, los mas mínimos detalles, habían sido preservados.

—Gracias— susurre mirando a Esme. Ella me sonrió, se acerco y me abrazo. Luego camine por toda la casa, subí a las habitaciones y en cierto momento me sentí como si tuviera 17 años todavía. Las lágrimas continuaban descendiendo por mi rostro, pero mi corazón no dolía tanto como la última vez. Si sentía la ausencia de mis progenitores, pero cuando giraba mi rostro allí estaban Carlisle y Esme y sentía que el vacío ya no era tan grande. Nadie podría ocupar el lugar de Charlie y René, pero en cambio mi corazón se agrando para recibir lo que me daba mi nueva familia.

Baje las escaleras y me dirigí a donde estaban ellos, los abrace lo mas fuerte que pude y ellos me correspondieron. Unos sollozos se escaparon de mi pecho, pero no había dolor en ellos.

—Ya mi niña, aquí estamos para ti. — me susurro Carlisle.

—Lo siento—

—Ya cariño, entendemos que esto es muy fuerte. — Esme paso sus manos por mi cabello, en un gesto lleno de ternura.

—La verdad es que no lloro de tristeza, se que ellos ya no están y que no volverán, pero ahora los tengo a ustedes, eso me hace feliz y se que a ellos allá donde están también les alegra. — Edward se acerco a mi y me abrazo.

—Pequeña tu siempre me sorprendes. Eres increíble. —

—¿Por qué dices eso? —pregunte confundida

—Es que nunca se como vas a reaccionar. Muchas veces quisiera poder leer tu mente, Eres un misterio y me tienes locamente enamorado de ti. — en ese momento creo que sonreí como una tonta

—Te amo—le susurre y el me beso

—Creo que mejor nos vamos antes que los demás se preocupen o destruyan la casa. — comente al separarnos

—Y lo vuelve hacer— comento Edward riendo

—¿Qué cosa? —

—Tus reacciones y tus bromas. —

—Ah eso. Perdón. —Todos rieron y yo me encogí de hombros. Esme serró la casa y nos montamos en el auto y partimos hacia la casa. En el camino volví a pensar en varias cosas, una de ellas es que no podía seguir dependiendo económicamente de los Cullen. Tendría que buscar un trabajo, sabía que mi familia había dejado algunos ahorros, pero debía investigar mas al respecto. En cuanto estuviera a solas con Edward le pediría ayuda con eso. Estábamos llegando cuando los celulares comenzaron a sonar, los demás estaban llamándonos, pero ninguno les contesto.

— ¿Dónde estaban? — pregunto Alice cuando entramos. Esme me miro y yo le sonreí.

—Estábamos en mi antigua casa— respondí

— ¡Oh! — Hubo un gran silencio. Todos me observaban, creo esperando alguna reacción de mi parte.

—Tranquilos, todo esta bien. — Jasper miro a Edward y este le asintió con la cabeza. Rose se acerco y me abrazo.

—Cariño, sabes que cuentas con nosotros para todo. —

—Lo se Rose y gracias. Solo sentí la necesidad de ir allí. Ah y también gracias por ayudar a mantenerla intacta.

—Eso no fue nada. Te queremos y si tu eres feliz nosotros también lo somos. — comento Alice. Sentí que unos enormes brazos me levantaron del suelo, mientras depositaban un beso en mi cabeza.

— ¡Emmett! Cuidado— chillaron todos

—Lo siento. —Dijo el grandulón poniéndome devuelta en el piso.

—Ya, no es nada, se que esa es tu forma de quererme. —

—Bueno ahora muero de hambre ¿Qué hacemos? — Emmette hizo un gesto de pensar

—Rayos. Em va a usar el cerebro, busquen las instrucciones y una cámara esto es un momento para la historia. — todos explotaron en carcajadas, mientras el me miraba como si me hubiera salido otra cabeza.

—Bebe, Bella se esta burlando de mi— le hizo un puchero a Rose

—Ya era hora que alguien te pusiera en tu lugar— le respondió ella

—Que bien ahora todos en contra del pobre Em. —se sentó en la escalera y cruzo los brazos. Las carcajadas aumentaron.

—Definitivamente desde que llego Bella en esta casa uno se la pasa mejor. —

— ¿Tu también papa? Son unos traidores. —

— ¿Por qué no pedimos pizza? —Sugirió Esme. Todos aceptaron, por lo que ella fue al teléfono y ordeno. Teníamos algo de tiempo libre en lo que llegaba la comida así que le hice señas a Edward que fuéramos a la habitación. Ya que los chicos se habian encargado de acomodar el arbol, en su lugar. Cuando llegamos a la escalera Rose y Alice me llamaron.

—Bella, ¿podemos hablar contigo un momento? — mire a Edward y el me sonrió

—Díganme. —respondí caminado hacia ellas

—Es que nosotras estuvimos hablando y queríamos preguntarte si cuando estés recuperada te gustaría ayudarnos en la tienda. Te pagaríamos un sueldo, por supuesto. — comento Rose

—Bueno, eso seria genial. Justo estaba pensando en buscar un trabajo. — trabajar con las chicas seria increíble.

—Pues cuñadita, cuando usted quiera comienza. — Alice daba saltitos

—Bueno, por mi cuanto antes, pero ya saben que tengo que convencer a los hombres de esta casa. —Todas reímos ante lo cierto, ellos me protegían como a un tesoro.

—Tienes razón, yo me encargo de Em y Alice de Jazz, pero creo que te tocaran los dos más difíciles. —

—Con Carlisle creo que tengo algo de ayuda, pero al fiera tengo que enfrentarla sola. — de solo pensar en como reaccionaria Edward me estremecí. Era del conocimiento de todos, que el era quien mas me sobre protegía.

—Bueno cualquier cosa nos avisas. Para nosotras será un gusto tenerte allí. —

—Gracias chicas. Las quiero. —nos abrazamos y yo me fui con Edward.

—¿Para que te querían las chicas? —pregunto Edward, cuando ya estábamos en la habitación

—Bueno ellas me ofrecieron algo, pero ya yo había pensado en eso y quería consultarlo contigo. —

—Mi amor, te siento nerviosa. Sabes que me puedes decir lo que sea. —

—Ok, pero promete que no me interrumpirás. —

—Prometo intentarlo— me sonrió

—Tramposo. Bueno lo que sucede es que me siento mal dependiendo económicamente de ustedes. Se que mi familia tenia algún dinero ahorrado, pero no se que paso con todo eso, así que voy a necesitar ayuda para investigar y además había pensado en conseguir un trabajo. —Edward me miro en silencio por un largo rato y yo me estaba poniendo mas nerviosa. Iba volver hablar, pero el levanto la mano, pidiendo un momento.

—Primero que nada me disculpo, no había analizado el que te pudieras sentir mal o incomoda por lo del dinero, pero lo entiendo. Segundo lo de tu familia lo hablaremos con Emmett, el debe saber que hacer en estos casos y lo del trabajo, bueno no me opondré, pero sera solo cuando mi padre te de el visto bueno, por el momento solo quiero que te preocupes por tu salud. Una cosa mas ¿Qué tienen que ver las chicas en todo esto? Eso no lo entendí. —

—Es que ellas me ofrecieron que cuando mejorara, si quería trabajar con ellas en la tienda. —

—Eso me parece muy bien amor, me quedaría mas tranquilo sabiendo que estas con las chicas, pero eso si tu lo quieres así— se sentó a mi lado y tomo mis manos. Busque su mirada y note que allí solo había sinceridad. Edward estaba aceptando se que habrían condiciones, pero me estaba dando la confianza de elegir por mi misma.

—Bueno el día que estuve allí con Rose me gusto, a pesar de que no me dejaban hacer mucho, pero de veras me gustaría y se que estando cerca de las chicas puedo aprender muchas cosas y tu estará mas tranquilo. —Quien nos escuchara, pensaríamos que éramos una pareja que llevaba mucho tiempo juntos, el sentarnos a conversar de nuestras cosas cada vez se iba haciendo mas fácil.

—Pequeña, me alegra saber que quieres salir adelante, pero quiero que te preocupes por ti, no por tratar de complacerme a mi. Yo quiero que tu seas feliz. Así que hablaremos con papa y el dirá. ¿Te parece? —

—Si, por mi no hay problema. — Se acerco y me dio un suave beso.

—Mi amor, ¿Vez que puedes hablarme lo que sea? Me gustaría que cuando necesites o quieras algo no dudes en decírmelo. Se que a veces parezco un ogro, pero quiero que confíes mas en mi. —Era cierto, sabía que debía contarle muchas cosas, pero necesitaba tiempo.

—Te amo—Fue lo único que pude contestar

—Yo también te amo. ¿Quieres darte un baño? — lo mire algo confundida, mil ideas corrieron por mi mente y parece que el se dio cuenta— Hey, este no pienses mal o bueno... —Se puso nervioso y yo me rei.

—Tranquilo ya entendí. Voy a buscar ropa. —aun riéndome saque ropa y me fui a duchar. Deje que el agua caliente relajara mi cuerpo, la verdad que estos días habían sido unos llenos de emociones. Hoy me había enfrentado a una de las partes mas dolorosas de mi pasado y salí bastante bien. Cada día sentía que el gran peso que llevaba iba disminuyendo. En un momento llegaron algunos recuerdos a mi mente que me desestabilizaron, sobre todo de cómo yo esta vez había tenido suerte y mi familia me había rescatado de los brazos de la muerte, pero muchos de mis compañeros en la calle no lo lograban. Una idea cruzo por mi mente, una forma de aportar un granito de arena con los que alguna vez me protegieron y compartieron su comida conmigo. Salí del baño decidida. Como Edward me dijo, cuando quisiera algo lo hablara con el y eso haría en este instante.

—Amor ¿puedo hablar otra cosa contigo? — pregunte aun parada en la puerta del baño

—Lo que quieras preciosa— me sonrío. Me acerque y el me abrió los brazos para que me sentara en sus piernas.

—Es que mientras me bañaba, me vino a la mente que yo tuve mucha suerte de que me encontraras esa noche, cuando yo estaba a punto de…— puso un dedo en mis labios para que no siguiera

—No lo digas, por favor. De solo imaginarlo me duele. —

—Bueno la cosa es que muchas de las personas con las que estuve en esto años están todavía sufriendo allá y me gustaría poder hacer algo por ellos. —

—Y que se te ocurre. —me pregunto con una de sus hermosas sonrisas

—Bueno no se muy bien como hacerlo, pero me gustaría ver como apoyar con el refugio. A ellos le quitaron el lugar que tenían, porque estaba en muy mal estado, dejando en la calle a muchas personas incluyendo mujeres con niños. Se donde fueron la mayoría, casi siempre permanecen juntos para ayudarse. —

—Muy bien amor, vamos hablar con el resto de la familia, me encanta tu idea. Estoy muy orgulloso de ti tienes un gran corazón. Otro en tu lugar tal vez se alejaría para no recordar mas. Lo dicho tu eres una caja de hermosas sorpresas. —

Después que Edward se ducho, bajamos con el resto de la familia, ya habían llegado las pizzas así que comimos primero. Una vez terminamos, recogimos y Edward solicito una reunión familiar.

— ¿Hijo pasa algo malo? —pregunto Esme

—Todo esta bien, siéntense y les explicamos. — dije.

Todos se sentaron en el gran comedor, la cara de cada uno era diferente. Esme me miraba con preocupación, mientras que en Carlisle se notaba su análisis profesional. Lo que me estuvo extraño fue que por primera vez vi a Emmett serio y no había dicho ninguno de sus comentarios. Rose se veía algo asustada y miraba a su marido continuamente. Alice estaba abrazada a Jasper como si necesitara que este la aguantara para no caerse y Jasper me miraba con detenimiento, creo que estaba tratando de descifrar lo que estaba pasando.

—Familia Bella me ha comentado varias cosas y como siempre tomamos las decisiones como familia, queremos su opinión y si se puede su apoyo. —

—Adelante hijo, te escuchamos. — comento Carlisle

—Bueno ella estuvo recordando hoy lo afortunada que fue al ser encontrada por su familia, pero eso la llevo también a pensar en sus compañeros. El refugio donde se quedaban fue serrado por daños en la infraestructura y todos ellos fueron a dar a la calle, eso incluye a madres con sus hijos. Ella saben donde están la mayoría y le gustaría ver como poder ayudarlos. — Las caras de todos volvieron a cambiar, aunque Emmett continuaba serio

—Wao hija, no se que decir, tienes un corazón enorme. —Esme se levanto y me abrazo

—Lo primero es conseguir un lugar a donde llevarlos, debo investigar que planes tiene la ciudad sobre estas personas. —Comento Emmett. Se levanto y tomo el teléfono, lo vi marcar y ponerse hablar.

— ¿Cómo cuantos son? —me pregunto Rose

—Cuando estuve con ellos la ultima vez habían 22 y 9 de ellos eran niños— mi corazón se contrajo al recordar al mas pequeño apenas contaba con 3 meses de nacido.

—Se me ocurre llevarles comida en este momento y algo caliente para tomar, pero será mejor que busquemos un lugar donde comprarla para que sea mas rápido. — todos asentimos, por lo que ella hizo lo mismo que el mayor de sus hijos.

—Alice vamos busquemos cobijas, abrigos y cosas que les ayuden con el frio. — Rose halo a la pequeña Cullen escaleras arriba.

—Jasper, necesitamos organizar un grupo del hospital, hay que revisarlos y llevar medicamentos y lo necesario. Si hay que trasladar alguno al hospital yo me hago cargo de todo. — En un momento la familia se había dividido las tareas, dejándonos a Edward y a mi solos y sorprendidos.

—¿Y tu y yo que hacemos? —me pregunto Edward medio divertido

—Bueno creo que tengo una idea. Ve a comprar leche, prepararemos bastante chocolate caliente, eso lo agradecerán mucho. — fuimos a la cocina a revisar que mas hacia falta. Todos seguían envueltos en sus tareas, una de la veces Alice vino a preguntarme que edades mas o menos tenia los niños y cuando mencione al ultimo el pequeño Benjamín la casa quedo en silencio y solo se escucho el sollozo de Rose en la escalera.

Edward volvió pronto con todo lo necesario y además trajo unos termos (envase que se utiliza para mantener el café o el chocolate caliente). Comenzamos con la preparación cuando escuche que Em, discutía con alguien, entro en la cocina furioso.

—Eso es increíble— se sentó en una de las sillas llevándose las manos al pelo y halando de este.

— ¿Qué pasa Em? —pregunte preocupada

—Es que estuve investigando y descubrí que la ciudad no pensaba darle otro lugar, porque usaron los fondos para otra cosa. Además le vendieron el antiguo refugio al famoso empresario Aro Volturi. Piensan abrir otro pop en ese lugar. —Sentí una fuerte punzada en mi pecho, ¿como eran capaz de jugar así con la vida? Me agarre fuerte donde estaba mi corazón y las lagrimas comenzaron a descender por mi rostro. Al momento escuche a Emmett gritarle a Carlisle, mientras Edward me abrazaba.

—Lo siento, lo siento— repetía Emmett casi llorando

— ¿Qué paso? —Carlisle se acerco y comenzó a revisarme— ¿Hija puedes decirme como te sientes?—Trague el nudo que había en mi garganta, respire profundo y trate de hablarles

—Fue una pequeña punzada en el pecho, pero ya se me esta pasando— Emmett estaba llorando y seguía repitiendo que lo sentía. Como pude me levante, Edward iba a protestar, pero lo fulmine con la mirada. Me acerque a Em y lo abrace.

—Tranquilo grandulón, estoy bien. Solo es fue la impresión, tu no tienes la culpa.

—Hermanita, si te llega a pasar algo por mi culpa, no lo soportaría. Así que de aquí en adelante yo me hago cargo y te quiero tranquila. ¿Ok? — me dijo abrazándome

—Hey, confió en ti ciegamente. Así que no hay problema. Te quiero hermanote. — ambos sonreímos.

Después de eso cada cual volvió a lo que estábamos haciendo. Edward no me quitaba los ojos de encima. Vi que Esme se acerco a Em, ella le estaba consultando algo que por la cara de mi hermano mayor era muy bueno, luego llamaron a Edward y Carlisle se les unió.

—Familia, vengan un momento. — llamaron y todos nos reunimos al pie de la escalera.

—Bella cariño, mientras hacia unas llamadas recordé que uno de mis clientes tiene un lugar que me parece perfecto para esto. Lo llame y me dijo que contáramos con el. Antes era u pequeño hotel y todavía conserva esa forma. Ahora solo esperamos tu decisión. — Esme estaba emocionada

—Me parece bien, no pensé que esto seria tan rápido. —conteste.

—Bueno pues vamos, hay que preparar el lugar, si es posible esta misma noche deberían estar ahí. —Vi como la familia de nuevo se repartía tareas. Yo me fui con los chicos al lugar donde estaban mis antiguos compañeros y fuimos seguidos, por el equipo del hospital. Una vez allí camine yo primero de la mano de Edward.

—Harry— llame a quien considerábamos el líder. El salió y me miro confundido.

— ¿Bella? ¿Eres tú? — pregunto

—Si soy yo— respondí casi llorando

—Mi niñita ¿Dónde has estado? Estábamos preocupados por ti. Los chicos te fueron a buscar al parque, pero les dijeron que te habían visto casi muerta y temimos lo peor— el me abrazo y se le quedo mirando a Edward.

—Harry el es Edward y te dijeron la verdad estaba casi muerta cuando mi familia me encontró. — ambos se dieron la mano

—Espera, ¿dijiste tu familia? ¿Y el es el Edward? —

—Si el es ese Edward y si dije mi familia. Edward me reconoció y me llevo al hospital, desde hay me han cuidado y estoy de regreso con los Cullen. —

—No sabes cuanto me alegra, te vez muy bien, se nota que te tratan bien. — note la sinceridad de sus palabras

—Ella es demasiado importante para mi y nuestra familia. — comento Edward

—Si, ella es una joya, pero adelante ¿Qué los trae por aquí? —

—Harry, pido permiso que nos permitas ayudar, trajimos refuerzos. —

— ¿A que te refieres corazón? —me pregunto sorprendido

—Bueno mi familia es bastante interesante y hoy montamos un plan, no quiero que ustedes sigan aquí, así que estamos preparando un lugar para que se queden, además afuera esta una parte de la familia esperando con comida y un equipo medico, ya que mi padre es director de un hospital. — Los ojos de Harry se abrieron por la sorpresa.

— ¿Sr. Tenemos su permiso para ayudar? —pregunto Edward

— ¿De veras hijita? —

—Claro Harry, ¿cuando te he mentido? —

—Pues adelante, déjame avisarle a los demás, se pondrán feliz. — Edward le mando un mensaje a Jasper y esos comenzaron a entrar. Harry nos miraba sorprendido. Nos adentramos en aquel frio lugar y una vez llegamos a donde estaban los demás. Harry reclamo su atención.

—Familia, miren quien ha venido y además trajo ayuda. — todos levantaron sus rostros

—Hola familia— salude. Tuve que confirmarles que era yo. La alegría se adueño de aquel lugar. Rápido fuimos repartiendo los alimentos y las bebidas calientes, mientras el equipo medico los iban revisando. Cuando les dimos la noticia de que teníamos un lugar donde podrían estar, muchos de ellos comenzaron a llorar.

Me sorprendió mucho ver la ternura y devoción con la que los chicos Cullen se dedicaban a sus tareas. Em le explico a Harry lo que había descubierto sobre la remoción de ellos y le dijo que estaba trabajando en ello. Carlisle les dijo que ellos irían continuamente al lugar donde serian llevados y que el hospital se encargaría de su salud. Yo les explique que las damas de la familia se encontraban preparando el nuevo lugar, que por eso no las veían allí. Edward salió un momento, porque los teléfonos no tenían señal y Harry se acerco.

—¿Bella, estas feliz? —

—Si Harry lo estoy.

—El te adora, se le ve en los ojos, en como te trata y te mira.

—Lo se y tu sabes cuanto lo amo. Creo que tu una vez me dijiste que no perdiera la esperanza y mira ahora estoy con el y rodeada de una familia que me ama.

—Hijita gracia, por todo esto. Te prometo que vamos hacer de todo para salir adelante y recompensarte. —

—Yo solo quería que mi otra familia también estuviera bien. Tu sabes que los quiero y estoy agradecida, porque gracias en especial a ti sigo viva, tu me salvaste aquella noche de lo que pudo ser otra desgracia y esto es una pequeña manera de demostrarte que valió la pena. — Harry era una persona muy importante para mi, a pesar del carácter duro que representa debajo había un ser dulce y amoroso que nos cuidaba. A el le debía mucho, pero este no era el momento de recordar cosas negativas.

—¿Quién eres tu?¿Que haces aquí? — se escucharon varia voces en la entrada y recordé que Edward había salido solo.

—Vine con Bella—

—Mentiroso, Bella esta muerta— esa era la voz de Sam

—Harry, los chicos, Edward— fue lo único que pude decir, porque Harry salió disparado como una flecha y yo le seguí. Cuando llegamos varios de los chicos tenían aguantado a Edward, mientras que Sam levantaba el puño para pegarle.

—Paren— grito Harry—si lo tocas te buscas otro lugar a donde ir

—Pero Harry lo encontramos husmeando.

—Chicos el viene conmigo. —

—¿Bella? —

—Si muchachos es Bella. Vino con ayuda. —Harry les hablaba como si tuvieran 5 años. Después de explicarles todo a los chicos, se disculparon con Edward y le dieron las gracias por la ayuda. Edward les dijo que entendía su forma de cuidarse. Luego nos indico que ya estaba todo listo y que vendrían dos transportes a buscarlos.

Acomodamos a todos en los transportes y nos dirigimos al lugar que Esme había conseguido. Al llegar al lugar me quede sorprendida, las chicas ya habían preparado todo desde el lobby hasta las habitaciones y que decir de la cocina. Aproveche y llame a Kelly, ella era la que se encargaba del antiguo refugio, ella asedio ir ese mismo noche ayudar. Yo me fui a la cocina con Esme a preparar la cena, mientras los chicos acomodaban al grupo y las chicas les entregaban ropas limpias y cosas necesitarías para el aseo. Tan pronto Rose vio a Benjamín, le pregunto a la madre si lo podía cargar, ella me miro y yo asentí. Emmett venia bajando la escalera cuando la vio sentada alimentando al bebe y una sonrisa se formo en sus labios. ¿Era mi imaginación o estos quería un bebe?

—¿Bella? —me llamaron

—Hola Kelly—

—Querida que bien te ves. —

—Gracias. —

—Este lugar es hermoso ¿A quien le tenemos que agradecer? — me pregunto ella

—A Bella y su familia— Respondió Harry desde la puerta de la cocina.

— ¿Tu familia? Perdón, pero no entiendo. —

— Ven, ahora te explico. — Nos dirigimos a la cocina donde estaba la mayoría y los presente— Mira ellos son los Cullen, Carlisle y Esme, son los padres, aquel gigante que esta jugando con los niños es Emmett su hijo mayor y la rubia que tiene a Benji es Rosalie su esposa. Los que están preparando la mesa son Alice la otra hija y el chico es su prometido Jasper y este que esta a mi lado es Edward mi novio y todos ellos son mi nueva familia.

—Estoy sorprendida, así que por fin los enfrentaste. —

—Algo parecido— le conté la historia de cómo pasaron las cosas y ella al igual que los demás estaba muy feliz por mi.

Mi nueva familia se sentó a cenar junto con los demás, cosa que sorprendió a la mayoría, pero yo sabia que a pesar de su posición económica mi familia era humilde y de sentimientos puros. Llego la hora de partir y Kelly decidió que se quedaría por cualquier cosa. Carlisle le entrego un teléfono celular en lo que instaban las líneas nuevas en el lugar. Nos despedimos y fuimos a casa. Ya en la casa detuve a la familia un momento.

—Solo les quería decir gracias, me parece increíble todo lo que hicieron hoy, todo lo que lograron en un día. De verdad este es un equipo maravilloso y estoy orgullosa de cada uno y de se parte de ustedes. —

—Hija, nosotros estamos orgullosos de ti, hoy nos demostraste lo mucho que podemos hacer como equipo, solo nos faltaba quien nos encaminara. Espero que se te ocurran mas proyectos como este. — los ojos de Carlisle tenían un brillo especial

—De veras hermanita, tu eres como un ángel. —

—Gracias Em, me vas hacer llorar. Por cierto Em, felicidades—

— ¿Por? —

—Creo que rompiste un record. Hoy actuaste todo el día como un adulto. — todos comenzaron a reír, mientras que el me miraba confundido. Nos despedimos de la familia y cada cual se fue a su habitación. Edward entro primero, ya que me quede un momento hablando con Esme. Cuando entre no lo vi y me extraño, pero de pronto la puerta se cerro y allí estaba. Camino hacia mi y me beso.

—Estaba loco por hacer eso. No sabes las veces que me he contenido hoy—

—¿Y eso por? —

—¿Sabes que estoy mas enamorado de ti cada día? Mi corazón esta apunto de explotar y de eso eres tu la responsable. — dijo depositando un beso suave en mis labios.

—Bueno yo espero que lo de que cada día crezca lo que sientes por mi no cambie y lo de tu corazón, ya veremos como solucionarlo. —

—Te amo, te amo y quiero gritarlo. BELLA TE AMO. — y justo cuando creí que lo de los sonrojos había mejorado, hay estaba yo de nuevo mi cara estaba tan roja como un tomate.

—HEY, NO QUIERO TRAUMAS —Grito Emmett de la otra habitación.

—CALATE EM—Chillo Rose y la casa se lleno de risas.

—Estas loco— le dije a Edward

—Si hermosa, loco por ti— esas palabras retumbaron en mi interior haciéndome temblar y para empeorar me beso, pero esta vez el beso estaba lleno de pasión, cosa que no ayudaba a nuestro control. Me separe un poco.

—Si sigues haciendo eso, no soy responsable de lo que pase luego o de los resfriados. Un día de estos la que va a sufrir una combustión espontánea voy hacer yo. —

—Lo siento, me portare bien. —

—Como digas, mejor me voy al baño. — me volví a duchar, necesitaba relajarme. Luego salí y Edward entro creo que hacer lo mismo. Hoy había sido otro día largo, pero estaba feliz y había encontrado algo de paz. Lo espere en la cama, necesitaba los latidos de su corazón, para poder dormir. Una vez salió se acostó— a mi lado, me rodeo con sus brazos y nos dormimos.

* * *

_**Bueno espero que les haya gustado, se que se derrame un poco de miel. **_

_**Quiero agradecer públicamente a Kekapehe y Ginegine por su ayuda con el titulo de mi otra historia, la cual podrán comenzar a leer muy pronto. Chicas ya las quiero. Bueno también agradezco a todas las que me siguen leyendo. Lizzy90 gracias, revisando el traffic de esta historia me di cuenta que me visitan de muchos lugares así que me gustaría saber de donde es son. Si pueden dejes sus reviews para saber si les gusta como va la historia o que les gustaría encontrar en ella, se aceptan sugerencias. Bueno ahora si me despido. **_

_**Con cariño:**_

_**Bertlin**_


	10. El pasado anda suelto

_**Los personajes en esta historia no me pertenecen son de la fabulosa Stepanie Meyers, y la historia esta basada en la canción toca para mi de Alejandro Sans( en mi perfil podrán encontrar un enlace para que la escuchen)**_

_**

* * *

**_

EPOV

Cada día que pasa Bella me sorprendía mas. Ella era una cajita de sorpresas y que decir de nuestra relación. Jamás pensé que pudiera encontrar a alguien con quien compartir las cosas como lo hacían mis padres. Bella me completaba, me llenaba, podíamos hablar de diferentes temas. Aun recuerdo el momento que me dijo lo de ayudar a sus antiguos compañeros. Cuando comento sobre el momento en que la había encontrado sentí un dolor muy fuerte en mi corazón. Si no la hubiese recordado esa noche ella tal vez no estaría con nosotros. Nada mas de pensar que las personas que la ayudaron, estaban pasando frio y hambre me conmovieron. No voy a negar que me sorprendió la manera en que nuestra familia se movió ese día, cada uno aporto de alguna manera. A mi amada le brillaban los ojitos de pura emoción. Cuando conocí a aquellas personas me di cuenta de que ellos se cuidaban unos a otros. Harry era algo así como el jefe, era un señor bastante mayor, el veía a mi pequeña como a una hija. Cuando Salí a la calle para llamar a las chicas, me encontré con un grupo de jóvenes que prácticamente me atacaron por estar allí, de no ser por Harry y Bella no se que hubiera sucedido, ellos se disculparon luego de escuchar a Harry y yo comprendí que esa era la forma que ellos cuidaban de los otros y agradecí que por lo menos mientras mi pequeña estuvo allí, ella fue cuidada y protegida. Una vez los llevamos a su nuevo refugio todos estaban felices. La familia decidió cenar allí con ellos y en los rostros de aquellas personas podías encontrar agradecimiento. Iba caminando rumbo a la cocina cuando Harry me llamo y nos alejamos de los demás.

**-Flash Back-**

—Edward, primero que nada quiero agradecerte por salvarla— Comenzó

—La verdad no se quien salvo a quien. El encontrarla después de todo este tiempo ha sido lo mas maravilloso que nos ha pasado—

—Me alegro de que sea así. Sabes ella me hablo mucho de ti y tu familia, yo le dije que debía volver, pero ella se negaba. Me dijo que en ese momento eras tu quien necesitaba mas de ellos y que ella no quería quitarte su atención. Esa niña te ama demasiado. — Cada vez que escuchaba las razones por las que ella se había marchado sentía un gran dolor en mi pecho.

—Lo se y no te imaginas lo que yo la amo. Bella es mi vida. —

—Ya me di cuenta de eso. No cualquiera hace esto, nosotros somos prácticamente nada, a nadie le importa lo que nos pase. —En la voz de aquel hombre se notaba la decepción y el dolor de los años.

—No digas eso, para Bella ustedes son muy importantes y de ahora en adelante nosotros nos ocuparemos de todo. —

—Hijo, lo que tu y tu familia están haciendo es la muestra de amor mas grande que han visto mis ojos. Se que mi niña no puede estar en mejores manos. — En ese momento confirme que para Harry, Bella era como su propia hija.

—Gracias, por dejarnos ayudar y por confiar en nosotros. — Bella me había comentado que el no confiaba en casi nadie, mucha gente se acercaban supuestamente ayudar y terminaban tratando de aprovecharse del grupo.

—Bueno, te quería decir algo mas o mas bien pedirte algo. —

—Dígame—

—Hijo, quiero que estés muy pendiente de ella, hay algo de lo que no puedo hablar porque eso solo le corresponde a ella, pero me preocupa. No se como explicarte, solo te pido que no la dejes salir sola, porque el pasado anda suelto y esta muy cerca. — No entendí mucho de lo que el me dijo, solo se que tomaría muy en serio sus palabras.

**-Fin del Flash Back-**

Ya habían pasado dos días de todo esto y yo me encontraba bastante ansioso, lo cual no le paso desapercibido a Bella.

—Amor ¿Qué te pasa? —

—Nada pequeña— le respondí tratando de sonreír

—Edward desde ayer estas ansioso y yo diría que hasta nervioso, así que no me digas que no te pasa nada. — Se me había olvidado lo perceptiva que era esta chica.

—Bella no ves que esta así porque teme que descubras lo que te va a regalar— Mire a mi hermana quien acaba de salvarme. Bella se giro hacia mi y Alice me guiño un ojo.

—Hay amor de veras que eres un tontito, a mi no me tienes que regalar nada. —Bella se sentó en mi regazo y me dio un suave beso. Respire al ver que le había creído a mi hermana. "Nota Mental, comprarle a Alice lo que quiera."

—Princesa, mejor lo dejamos ahí, no quiero que nos enojemos. — Ella iba a protestar, pero yo no la deje, uní mis labios a los de ella, pero esta vez el beso fue un poco mas subidito de tono.

— ¡ BÚSQUENSE UN CUARTO! —grito Emmett desde la escalera. Nos separamos y Bella enterró su cara en mi cuello, podía sentir el calor que desprendía de esta, por lo que deduje que estaba roja de la vergüenza.

—No se que tanto hablas, ¿que pensaría mama de lo que yo vi anoche en la cocina? — en eso bajaba Rose, quien me miro con cara de pánico

—Ok. Ok. Mensaje captado hermanito— Sabia que ese chantaje no pararía por mucho tiempo las bromas de mi hermano, pero por lo menos lo mantendría unos días calmado.

— ¿Qué hay programado para hoy? —pregunto Jasper, tratando de cambiar el tema.

—No, habíamos quedado en nada, ¿que tal si vamos a patinar al Central Park? — a veces me daba risa, como a Rose se había contagiado de las manías mis hermanos. Ahora parecía una niña chiquita. Todos aceptaron, solo faltábamos Bella y yo.

— ¿Quieres ir? — le pregunte tranquilo aunque me preocupaba, no sabia si ella estaba preparada para esto. Ella me miro y vi un brillo es sus ojos.

—Si, me encantaría—Respondió muy bajito

—Bueno pues vamos a cambiarnos— todos fueron a sus habitaciones, yo les seguí. Le dije a Bella que se cambiara primero, que se me había olvidado algo. Tan pronto entro me dirigí hacia las habitaciones de mis hermanos y los llame, todos entramos en la de Alice y allí le explique lo que Harry me había dicho. Ya Alice lo sabia, por lo que todos quedamos en estar pendientes de Bella, al no saber precisamente a que nos enfrentábamos y por el lugar a donde iríamos. Le pregunte a Jasper su opinión, el me comento que Bella se había fortalecido últimamente y que si ella deseaba ir, era mejor hacerlo ahora. Salí de ahí un poco mas tranquilo. Entre a mi habitación sin tocar y lo que vi me dejo congelado. Allí estaba mi pequeña, parada frente al closet, solo con su ropa interior.

— ¡Edward! — chillo y trato de taparse cuando me vio. Yo no sabia que hacer, por un lado sabía que debía girarme y salir de allí, pero había un deseo en mi de caminar hacia ella, tomarla en mis brazos y hacerle el amor. Era una lucha entre lo racional y el deseo.

— ¡Lo siento! — me gire, para salir antes de que el ultimo hilo que sostenía mi control se rompiera.

Una vez fuera respire profundo y me senté en el piso cerrando mis ojos, ella era tan hermosa, su cuerpo invitaba perderse en el. La deseaba como un adolescente, pero me tenía que comportar como el adulto racional que se supone que era. "Todo a su tiempo Edward" me dije mentalmente. No se cuanto estuve allí, pero sentí como la puerta se abrió. Alce la cabeza, Bella me miraba confundida.

— ¿Qué haces ahí? — su rostro se torno triste. Me levante rápido y la abrace.

— Me voy a cambiar, no me espíes— Bromee y ella sonrió algo tímida. Entre y note que en la cama ya había ropa para mi. Me quede pensando un momento en como seria mi vida casado con Bella, estos eran detalles que Tanya no tenia conmigo.

—Solo trato de ayudar. Si algo no te gusta lo puedes cambiar— Ella me miraba desde la puerta

—Hey, creo que te dije que no me espiaras. — ella se sonrojo y yo me reí. Giro los ojos y cerro la puerta. Volví a observar la ropa, definitivamente ella conocía mis gustos, así que me cambie. Al salir la vi sentada en el mismo lugar que yo estaba antes, así que le repetí la pregunta que ella me hizo.

— Esperando a que te descuidaras para entrar, pero creo que me distraje. — me respondió

—Umm. Interesante. —Respondí mientras le daba mi mano para que se levantase

—Creo que mejor bajamos, no valla a ser, que me de con …— no continuo, pero cambio su mirada a otro lado y se volvió a sonrojar.

—Me encanta esto— le dije pasando mis manos por sus mejillas.

—Es horrible, siempre me delata. — protesto

—A mi me parece encantador—me acerque y roce sus labios con los míos. Ella suspiro y por poco muero en ese momento. Mi control se fue al piso, la tome de la cintura y la pegue a mi, estampe mis labios contra los de ella. Bella pasó sus manos por mi cuello y agarro mi cabello, eso me encendió mas. Estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta cuando escuche la voz de Rose en el pasillo. Separamos nuestros labios, rompiendo con aquel delicioso beso.

—Creo que mejor nos separamos o no voy a ser capaz de salir de aquí— Bella suspiro frustrada.

—Si creo que es lo mejor. —Pase mis manos por su rostro—Ya llegara nuestro momento y quiero que sea especial. — la tome de la mano y salimos a encontrarnos con los demás.

Nuestros padres se unieron al plan así que nos dividimos en dos autos. Al parecer la familia se había vuelto inseparable. Llegamos y una vez allí mire a mi amada tratando de que no se diera cuenta de que estaba nervioso.

— ¿Estas segura de esto? —

—Tranquilo amor, estoy bien. — me respondió con una sonrisa. Bajamos de los autos y cada uno tomo la mano de su pareja, disimuladamente Em y Rose se pararon tras nosotros y tanto mis padres como Alice y Jazz lo hicieron a cada lado. Así caminamos hasta la pista, mi hermana había traído nuestros patines y unos adicionales para Bella, nos los colocamos y comenzó la diversión.

Para mi sorpresa Bella patinaba muy bien, ella estaba sonriendo, se veía feliz. Las chicas estaban en el centro patinando juntas, cuando Em toco mi hombro.

—No se si estoy paranoico, pero hace rato aquel hombre esta viendo a Bella, se a movido varias veces, pero siempre con la vista fija en ella. — Mire hacia donde mi hermano me indico, luego me gire hacia mi padre y Jazz, ellos parecieron comprender y se fueron acercando a las chicas. Rose se percato nuestra expresión, así que halo a las chicas hasta donde estábamos. Todos tratamos de sonreír lo menos que necesitábamos era que a se diera cuenta. Me sorprendió lo que hizo mi cuñadita. Dio un pequeño giro y se tiro al piso.

—Ayyyyy, mi pie. — chillo. Mi hermano fue hasta ella y la levanto del piso.

— ¿Rose estas bien? —Bella estaba preocupada.

—Me duele. — La sentaron en un banco y mi padre la reviso.

—Creo que mejor nos vamos a la casa o al hospital — dijo mi pequeña

—Tranquila cariño, solo es una torcedura— mi padre se dirigió a Bella

—Em que esperas, levanta a tu mujer y vamos a la casa— Em miro a Bella sorprendido por su actitud.

—Lo que usted diga General. —

—Lo siento, les arruine el paseo— Rose de veras que era tremenda actriz, hasta yo me lo estaba creyendo.

—Tranquila hermana, ahora lo que importa eres tu, así que nada de protestas. —todos miramos a Bella y a Rose se le inundaron los ojos.

Em estaba subiendo a Rose al jeep, disimulando mire alrededor no vi al hombre por ningún lado, pero eso no me quito la ansiedad que tenia. Nos comenzamos a separar para irnos, Bella paso la mano por el rostro de Rose y le sonrió.

—Nos vemos en la casa— le susurro Rose

—Vámonos— Bella dijo tomando la mano de mi madre y la mia.

—Así que la niñita ahora tiene casa— Bella tembló al escuchar aquella voz y en un segundo sentí cuando trataron de sacarla de nuestro lado.

—Suéltame— sollozaba mi pequeña, tratando de alejarse de aquel hombre y aferrándose a mi.

—Suéltala— gritamos y en ese momento Bella se desplomo. Solo vi cuando Em lo empujo alejándolo de Bella, el iba a golpearlo, pero cuando lo vio bien salió corriendo. Mi papa se acerco rápido y comenzó a revisarla.

—Hay que llevarla a la casa, ahora. Edward dame las llaves yo conduzco. — Sin pensar en nada mas le di las llaves a mi padre y tome a Bella en mis brazos. Solo se que las chicas se fueron en el Jeep y Jasper se subió a mi auto.

—Lo mas probable es que este en shock, solo se esta protegiendo. — ahora no hablaba mi amigo sino el doctor.

—Tranquilo hijo ella va estar bien. —

—No debí aceptar que viniéramos— me reprendí. Todo el día me había sentido extraño, algo me estaba avisando.

—Edward, Bella no puede estar encerrada siempre. No te has dado cuenta, pero ella esta esforzándose por enfrentar su pasado y sus miedos. Esto la ha ido fortaleciendo. —

—Pero yo debí ser mas cuidadoso Jazz. Por algo Harry me aviso, pero me siento atado al no saber. No he querido presionarla a contarme nada, quiero que salga de ella. —

—Haces bien hijo, si la presionamos no sabemos lo que pueda hacer. Ahora solo hay que esperar a que despierte y ver si nos quiere decir, pero sobre todo hacerle notar que nosotros la protegeremos. — Aunque no lo dejara ver sabia que mi padre estaba demasiado preocupado, de vez en cuando nos miraba por el retrovisor.

Llegamos a la casa, donde ya estaban los demás. La saque del auto, estaba nervioso.

—Llévala a su habitación— me indico Jasper—Cuando despierte será mejor que se sienta en un lugar seguro— continuo. Los nervios me traicionaban, casi no podía ni caminar, pero Em corrió a mi lado y me sostuvo.

— Si me permites yo la llevo— lo mire un segundo y se la entregue, era lo mejor, no creo que fuera capaz de sostenerla mas. Yo temblaba de pies a cabeza.

El subió las escaleras deprisa y todos los demás lo seguimos. Rose le abrió la puerta, el entro y la deposito con mucha suavidad sobre la cama. Las chicas le fueron quitando los zapatos y demás cosas, para solo dejarla en el jean y la camisa. Mi madre la arropo y deposito un beso en su frente. Yo aun me encontraba en la puerta sin poder moverme cuando Rose me jalo.

—Creo que será mejor que te acuestes a su lado así cuando despierte se sentirá mas segura— Me quite rápido el abrigo y los demás accesorios de frio, al igual que ella me quede con el jean y la camisa de algodón que escogió para mi.

No dejaba de observarla, yo no podía hablar no me salían las palabras, se veía tan tranquila y a la vez tan indefensa. Esto no debió haber pasado, ella estaba feliz, como quería saber o entender lo que pasaba. Las horas pasaban y llego la noche, pero ella aun no reaccionaba, mi padre venia a revisarla continuamente decía que todo seguía bien y Jasper me volvía a repetir que su mente se estaba protegiendo.

—Ed intentemos algo— comenzó Jazz—Necesito que le hables, que le digas cosas que la hagan sentirse segura. — yo asentí. La abracé un poco mas fuerte y comencé a besar su cabello.

—Pequeña, se que me estas escuchando, ya estas en casa. Mi amor me gustaría que abrieras tus ojitos, nada malo te va a pasar. No crees que con ver a Em cualquiera se asustaría, mira que tienes monkey man en la puerta llorando. — estaba tratando de que sonara como broma, aunque fuera verdad.

—Bella soy Jazz, sabes ya esta decidido voy a dejar a Alice, mejor nos escapamos y nos casamos en las vegas. — Mi amigo me miraba riendo, la idea era que ella sintiera que todo estaba como siempre.

— ¿De veras me vas a dejar? No puedo creer que Jazz te prefiera a ti y no a mi— en eso vi como una leve sonrisa se dibujo en los labios de ella. — ¿Te estas divirtiendo con este triangulo amoroso? — Ella sonrió más.

—Vamos tramposa abre los ojos, mira que sino me llevo a Edward, pensándolo bien ya a el le conozco casi todas sus manías. — Bella abrió los ojos de momento y me abrazo fuerte, aunque sonreía por nuestra broma se notaba a el terror en su mirada.

—Hola hermosa—la salude

—Bienvenida cariño, es hora que decidas— Bella me miro y su sonrisa se estaba borrando— Me refiero a que te decidas entre el y yo—aclaro Jasper

—Jazz tu eres muy guapo, educado y con buena posición, pero yo espere mucho por este hombre y no pienso dejártelo ni a ti. — su voz era bastante débil

—Me acabas de romper el corazón, pero me recuperare. Creo que le avisare a los demás. — yo asentí

— ¿Cómo te sientes? —

—Un poco nerviosa. Perdón no quise asustarlos.

—Mi amor, nosotros estamos aquí para lo que sea ¿Lo sabes?

—Si, solo que hay cosas que son difíciles de hablar— iba a bajar la mirada pero no se lo permití

—Pequeña mírame, yo no te voy a presionar a nada. Solo quiero que entiendas que puedes confiar en mi. Yo quiero ayudarte, quiero tratar de remplazar cada cosa mala con mil buenas. Cuando tu te sientas lista para hablar, yo estaré ahí para escucharte. Te amo, eso es lo que importa. —

—Edward, Te amo. Gracias— Susurro mientras las lagrimas descendían por su rostro. Me acerque y las borre con mis labios. Bese sus ojos, su frente, sus mejillas, pero ella me halo para unir sus labios a los míos. Ese beso estaba lleno de urgencia.

—Si ya veo que la enana despertó y de que forma. — Bella cogió una almohada y se la lanzo a mi hermano que estaba en la puerta.

—Cállate Em— chillo Bella a la vez que Rose lo golpeaba en la cabeza. Todos corrieron a la cama y la abrazaron.

—Lo siento. Perdón por asustarlos—

—Ya cariño, lo que importa es que estés bien. — le dijo mi padre depositando un beso en su frente.

—Hija debes tener hambre, así que voy a servir la cena. Aunque te advierto que el menú es pizza. — Bella le sonrió a mi madre, quien le guiño un ojo. Todos salieron de la habitación dejándonos solos de nuevo.

— ¿Dónde esta Alice? — me pregunto

—No lo se, me extraña que no viniera corriendo— la verdad me estuvo raro que la duende no hubiera entrado, ella adoraba a Bella y la vi llorando mucho por lo que paso.

—Edward, creo que debemos hablar de lo que paso y de quien es ese hom... —

—Amor, no tienes que hablar ahora sino quieres— la interrumpí

—Pero quiero hacerlo, no se si después vuelva a tener el valor. —

—Ok. Solo quiero que tu estés bien. —

BPOV

No puedo creer como todo cambio en un momento. Notaba que Edward estaba algo intranquilo, pero cuando le pregunte, Alice me dijo que era por algo de mi regalo. Yo la verdad no quera nada mas, lo tenia todo. El estar con el y con la familia el mejor regalo o milagro que yo había obtenido. A Rose se le ocurrió ir a patinar a Central Park y a mi me encanto, note como Edward se puso algo serio, pro me pregunto si quería ir, la verdad es que no lo hacia desde que mis padres murieron, pero me sentía fuerte y sabia que seria hermoso hacerlo de la mano del hombre que amaba. Cuando nos fuimos a cambiar el me dijo que se le había olvidado algo, así que yo entre a la habitación, sin pensarlo me desvestí y me pare frente al closet a ver que me ponía.

Lo siguiente que recuerdo es a Edward parado en la puerta observándome y yo tratando de esconderme. Vi que sus ojos se oscurecieron, pero continuaba allí como debatiéndose internamente, si soy sincera por un momento desee que corriera hacia mi y me tomara. Últimamente era mas difícil controlar esos deseos, pero el se disculpo y salió de la habitación, dejándome allí sintiendo como me quemaba. Me vestí y se me ocurrió buscarle ropa, eran detalle que se supone que se debían tener con la pareja. Abrí la puerta el estaba a un lado de esta sentado en el piso, le pregunte y no se porque me sentí algo triste. El se levanto, me abrazo y dijo que se iba a cambiar, después trato de bromear con que no lo espiara. Cuando entro vio la ropa sobre la cama y note que se quedo algo distraído. El miedo me invadió, tal vez no le gustaba lo que había escogido o peor se molesto. Le dije que solo quería ayudar, que sino le gustaba podía escoger otra cosa a lo que e me respondió con una broma. Yo me senté en el mismo lugar que el estaba antes, al salir me sorprendió verlo con la ropa que yo había escogido, me pregunto lo mismo que yo a el y le respondí con otra broma. Tomo mi mano para ayudarme a levantar, pero por mi mente solo pasaban cosas no muy aptas. Luego hice un comentario, que desencadeno nuestros deseos. Ya no éramos capas de detenernos, de no ser porque escuchamos a Rose. Nos separamos con dificultad. El me dijo que quería que ese momento fuera especial, como siempre el tenia que ser tan maravilloso.

Nos reunimos con los demás y me alegro al ver que nuestros padres se nos unieron. Ya en el parque, Edward se estaciono y me pregunto si estaba segura, otra vez se veía nervioso, pero yo de veras quera hacer esto. Salimos del auto y Alice me entrego unos patines, me los coloque y comenzamos a recorrer la pista. Algo extraño sucedía, me sentía observada disimuladamente mire alrededor, pero no vi a nadie, las chicas me halaron al centro entre risas separándome de Edward. Estaba feliz cuando Rose nos halo hacia los chicos, Ellos estaban sonriendo, pero los note algo nerviosos. Luego Rose dio una vuelta y se callo.

Me iba a reír, pero la escuche gritar, se había lastimado el pie, en lo único que pensé fue en llevarla al hospital, Carlisle la reviso y dijo que solo se lo había torcido, ella se disculpo por haber arruinado el paseo, pero a mi no me importaba nada mas, solo quería que ella estuviera en la casa, por lo al ver que no se movían le grite a Em que la levantara, mi familia era demasiado importante.

—Vámonos— Después que la vi montada en el Jeep, tome la mano de Edward y de Esme, en ese momento sentí un escalofrió, pero asumí que era por lo de Rose.

—Así que la niñita ahora tiene casa— Al escuchar aquella voz mi cuerpo tembló y en un segundo sentí cuando aquel hombre me comenzó a alar.

—Suéltame— Solloce, me aferre mas a Edward, mientras los recuerdos me invadían

—Suéltala—Escuche cuando mi familia grito y no pude mas, el miedo era tan fuerte, que me entregue a la oscuridad. No recuerdo mas nada después de eso, hasta que sentí que Edward me abrazaba fuerte comenzó a dejar besos en mi cabello, pero yo no quería salir de allí todavía.

—Pequeña, se que me estas escuchando, ya estas en casa. Mi amor me gustaría que abrieras tus ojitos, nada malo te va a pasar. No crees que con ver a Em cualquiera se asustaría, mira que tienes monkey man en la puerta llorando. — Me imagine al pobre oso y deberás quería reír.

—Bella soy Jazz, sabes ya esta decidido voy a dejar a Alice, mejor nos escapamos y nos casamos en las Vegas. — Estos chicos si que se estaban esforzando.

— ¿De veras me vas a dejar? No puedo creer que Jazz te prefiera a ti y no a mi— Aun luchaba por no reírme, pero ya no podía mas — ¿Te estas divirtiendo con este triangulo amoroso? — No aguante mas y me reí.

—Vamos tramposa abre los ojos, mira que sino me llevo a Edward, pensándolo bien ya a el le conozco casi todas sus manías. —Abrí los ojos de momento y abracé fuerte a Edward, sus brazos me daban seguridad, aun tenia mucho miedo

—Hola hermosa— me saludo mi amado

—Bienvenida cariño, es hora que decidas— me asuste al no entender a lo que Jazz se refería— Me refiero a que te decidas entre el y yo—aclaro el

—Jazz tu eres muy guapo, educado y con buena posición, pero yo espere mucho por este hombre y no pienso dejártelo ni a ti. —Aunque trataba de seguir con la broma de ellos, solo decía lo que sentía.

—Me acabas de romper el corazón, pero me recuperare. Creo que le avisare a los demás. —

— ¿Cómo te sientes? — me pregunto Edward

—Un poco nerviosa. Perdón no quise asustarlos. — sabia que todos ellos estaban por algún lado de la casa, caminando de un lado a otro.

—Mi amor, nosotros estamos aquí para lo que sea ¿Lo sabes?

—Si, solo que hay cosas que son difíciles de hablar—no quería mirarlo, pero sabia que había llegado el momento.

—Pequeña mírame, yo no te voy a presionar a nada. Solo quiero que entiendas que puedes confiar en mi. Yo quiero ayudarte, quiero tratar de remplazar cada cosa mala con mil buenas. Cuando tu te sientas lista para hablar, yo estaré ahí para escucharte. Te amo, eso es lo que importa. —

—Edward, Te amo. Gracias— Las lagrimas descendían por mi rostro y el comenzó a besar el lugar por donde pasaban, luego beso mis ojos mi frente, pero yo necesitaba sus labios, así que lo hale, Necesitaba sentir que el era real.

—Si ya veo que la enana despertó y de que forma. — Nos interrumpió Emmett, por lo que le lance una almohada

—Cállate Em—le grite a la vez que Rose lo golpeaba en la cabeza. Todos corrieron a la cama y me abrazaron. Pude ver Rose, Esme y Emmett tenían lo ojos rojos e hinchados. Me sentí mal por haberlos asustado así que trate de disculparme.

—Ya cariño, lo que importa es que estés bien. — dijo mi padre depositando un beso en mi frente.

—Hija debes tener hambre, así que voy a servir la cena. Aunque te advierto que el menú es pizza. — Yo le sonreí y ella me guiño un ojo. Imagine que lo menos en lo que pensaba ella era en cocinar. Me pregunto si alguno había comido y donde estaba el duende. Todos salieron dejándome sola con Edward. Sabia que era momento de hablar con el, ahora que tenia un poco de fuerza y voluntad le contaría.

— ¿Dónde esta Alice? — pregunte

—No lo se, me extraña que no viniera corriendo— de veras me estaba preocupando, pero ahora tenia que hacer esto.

—Edward, creo que debemos hablar de lo que paso y de quien es ese hom... —

—Amor, no tienes que hablar ahora sino quieres— me interrumpió

—Pero quiero hacerlo, no se si después vuelva a tener el valor. — sabia que si lo dejaba para otro momento, mis fuerzas flaquearían, además era necesario para poder saber que hacer.

—Ok. Solo quiero que tu estés bien. — tome sus manos, para obtener mas fuerza y seguridad.

—A principio que me fui, comencé a dormir debajo de los puentes, todavía no conocía a Harry y menos sabia de los refugios. Una dia conocí a Heidy, era dos años mayor que yo, llevaba tres años en la calle, por lo que conocía bastante, nos hicimos amigas y compañeras, nadie me molestaba, porque ella era de temer y me defendía. Como tres meses después de estar juntas yo me enferme, ella decidió salir a buscar algo de comer para las dos, pero cuando regreso yo estaba peor, así que como pudo me levanto, me dijo que era mejor llevarme a una clínica donde atendían a personas sin hogar como nosotras. Hubo un momento en que ella decidió que nos sentáramos, creo que estábamos en un parque, ella me dijo que aquella área no era muy segura, por lo que solo seria un momento. Recuerdo que ella se puso nerviosa y me dijo que mejor seguíamos, cuando trato de levantarme alguien la tomo del brazo y la tiro al piso. Yo solo escuchaba los gritos de ella, pidiendo que la soltara, luego escuche la voz ronca de un hombre.

**-Flash Back-**

— Cállate maldita—

—Por favor suéltame— suplicaba Heidy

—Mira mujercita esto va ser por las buenas o por las malas. Tu decides— Heidy trato de escapar, pero el la golpeo dejándola casi inconsciente. Desgarro la ropa de ella, yo solo escuchaba la escuchaba llorar, pero no entendí lo que pasaba.

—Te lo dije— repetía el mientras gemía. Heidy giro su rostro hacia mi y clavo sus ojos llenos de lagrimas en los míos.

—Huye— me dijo solo moviendo sus labios, pero yo estaba petrificada y no tenia fuerzas. El se dio cuenta que yo estaba ahí y sonrió.

—Mira nada mas, si aquí tenemos otra palomita—

—No— grito mi amiga— corre mi niña—volvió a gritar ella mientras trataba de aguantar aquel demonio, pero su grito se apago. Vi que el sostenía algo que brillaba en su mano, mientras se acercaba a mi, yo trate de levantarme, pero el me atrapo y dado a mi estado yo no tenia fuerzas.

—Tu vas a tener que terminar lo que tu amiga empezó— me susurro al oído, provocándome nauseas. Se restregó contra mi y yo trate de gritar. Mire a mi amiga ella no se movía, el coloco lo que traía en sus manos cerca de mi cara y me percate que era una navaja, solo que estaba cubierta de sangre. Ahí me di cuenta porque ya mi amiga no gritaba, un sollozo se escapo de mi garganta, pero a el no le importo. El besaba mi cuello y mi cara, comenzó a desgarrar parte de mis ropas, se estaba molestando porque yo traía tres capas de esta, eso lo había aprendido de mi compañera. De pronto sentí un golpe y el peso sobre mi desapareció. Abrí mis ojos y me encontré con los de un hombre mayor que me miraba asustado.

— ¿Hija esta bien, no estas herida? —pregunto aquel hombre, pero yo no podía hablar. El se acerco y yo brinque asustada. —Tranquila yo no te voy hacer daño, solo quiero ayudarte. —

—Creo que llegamos tarde, Heidy no va a resistir— hablo otro hombre, pero este era mas joven. Al escuchar esto, comencé a llorar. Me tire al lado de mi amiga, esta levanto una de sus manos y la paso por mi rostro.

—No llores mi niña, mira quiero que vallas con ellos, te van ayudar—susurro

—No me dejes por favor. Heidy resiste. —

—Lo siento. Prométeme que te cuidaras. Vuelve con ellos. —Yo sabia que se refería a los Cullen, pero preferí no decir nada.

—No sigas, guarda tus fuerzas—le suplique llorando. Ella le hizo señas al hombre mayor para que se acercara.

—Harry, cuídala por favor. Ella es una joya. —

—Te lo prometo Heidy. Nosotros la cuidaremos— Heidy me volvió a mirar y me sonrió.

—Te quiero mi niña— dijo cerrando sus ojos. Esa noche grite y llore mas que cuando mis padres murieron. Recordé los gritos de Edward la noche del accidente. Cuando pude levantarme, vi a la policía, ellos tomaron toda la información y los otros chicos le entregaron aquel hombre. Quien me juro que regresaría y no pararía hasta encontrarme.

**-Fin del Flas back-**

—Desde esa noche, siempre estuve con Harry y los demás, ellos me llevaron al refugio, donde recibí ayuda, pero jamás volví hablar de eso hasta ahora. — levante mi rostro para mirar a Edward y el estaba llorando. Me envolvió en sus brazos, como tratando de protegerme de todo y así me sentía. Me sentía protegida.

—Pequeña lo siento. No tengo palabras. — yo lo entendía, todo esto era muy difícil de digerir.

—Tranquilo, con los años he logrado apaciguar ese dolor. Ahora tu estas aquí y todo esta bien. En parte el deseo de ella fue cumplido— me levante y roce nuestros labios. El tomo mi rostro en sus manos y me dio un suave beso.

—Te prometo que haré todo lo que sea para que ese hombre no se vuelva acercar a ti. Tu no estas sola, tu eres parte de esta familia y nosotros siempre protegemos a los nuestros. — Con esas palabras borro todo el miedo que había en mi. Me volvió abrazar con fuerza y yo sabia que ahí en sus brazos estaba segura.

* * *

**Por fin lo termine, espero que me disculpen por la tardanza pero he estado bastante afectada de salud, primero llevo 5 días con migraña, por lo que tuve que alejarme de la compu y ahora para completar tengo un resfriado, pero aquí les dejo uno de los cap. mas difíciles que se me ha hecho escribir. No se ustedes, pero yo hasta llore al imaginar lo que Bella paso. En mi país veo a muchas personas en las calles y he tratado de tocar un poco el tema de lo que ellos pasan. Perdonen si les parece un poco ruda mi manera, pero así la sentí. Como siempre gracias por continuar leyéndome, bienvenida a las nuevas. Sobre la otra historia, espero poder mañana subir el prox. cap. Un poco de paciencia les pido, aun mi cabesita duele. **

**Con Cariño**

_**Bertlin**_

_**P.D. Espero su opinión con ansias, recuerden que son mi combustible**_


	11. Acuerdos

**Los personajes en esta historia no me perteneces, son de la maravillosa Stephanie Meyer y esta basada en la canción Toca para mi de Alejando Sans.**

**Aquí con el nuevo capitulo, espero que les guste.**

**

* * *

**

Epov

Mientras Bella me contaba aquella parte de su pasado, sentía como mi corazón se desgarraba. Sabia que ella había pasado por muchas cosas, pero esto era demasiado. Al ella terminar, no sabia como reaccionar, solo quería abrazarla, protegerla y a la vez encontrar a ese hombre y asegurarme de que jamás se volviera acercar a mi ángel. Me aseguro que con el tiempo había logrado que el dolor disminuyera, por fin comprendí que ella era mas fuerte de lo que pensábamos, pero también llegue a la conclusión de que ella debía recibir ayuda de un profesional. La abrace, bese y le prometí que haría lo que fuera para que ese hombre no se le acercara. Nos quedamos unos minutos ahí abrazados, en mi interior me debatía de si era el momento de hablarle sobre la recomendación de Jasper.

—¿Amor puedo pedirte algo? — comencé

—Lo que sea. — me dijo levantando su rostro

—Veras, ¿sabes a lo que se dedica Jasper, Correcto? —

—Ujumm—

—Bueno me gustaría que hablaras con el, como profesional. Se que tu eres fuerte, pero creo que seria muy bueno para ti—

—Haber si entiendo, ¿me estas pidiendo que valla al siquiatra? — pregunto tranquila.

—Bueno si, solo que estaría mas tranquilo si ese medico fuera Jasper. No tienes que sentirte obligada. — ella no hablaba solo me miraba detenidamente y me estaba poniendo nervioso

—Ok. Creo que tienes razón. Acepto —

—¿De veras aceptas? — la mire confundido

—Claro, no hay cosa que yo quiera mas que estar bien en todo los sentidos. Además me parece mucho mejor si puedo hablar de estas cosas con alguien en quien confió y que no me juzgara. ¿Por que te sorprendes?—

—La verdad es que me preocupaba, que esto te asustara o te incomodara, pero contigo no se que esperar. Siempre reaccionas diferente a como yo espero. —

—Bueno ahora si que no se si reírme u ofenderme— me miro un momento y comenzó a reír.

—Vez. Lo volviste hacer. — la abracé. Como dice Em ella es una cajita de sorpresas.

—Amor una cosa mas, quiero que el resto de la familia conosca la historia. No quiero secretos con ellos. —

—Sera como tu quiera preciosa. Sabes que ellos te adoran, —

—¡Llego la pizza! —llamo mi madre desde abajo. Fuimos con los demás, pero aun no veía a Alice.

Bpov

Edward me había pedido que fuera a ver a Jasper como profesional, me extraño su reacción cuando le dije que aceptaba. Yo necesitaba poner en orden todo lo referente a mi pasado, quería estar bien para ellos. Hoy había dado otro paso al contarle a Edward, pero necesitaba que todos ellos conocieran lo que viví en estos años. No lo hacia para que me tuvieran lastima, solo quería no tener secretos con ellos, si iba a ser parte de esta familia, lo haría como un libro abierto. Además que mejor que hablar de todo con alguien en quien confías. A pesar de que nunca habíamos hablado a solas, sentía a Jasper como mi hermano. El me transmitía una paz, seguridad y tranquilidad difícil de explicar. Luego de un rato Esme no llamo para que comiéramos, pero me extraño que Alice no estuviera. Ahora si sospechaba que algo raro estaba pasando.

—Jazz, ¿Dónde esta Alice? — el me miro un momento, pero sus ojos estaban algo perdidos

—Esta en su habitación. — me contesto desviando la mirada

— ¿Pasa algo malo? — el miro a Carlisle y este se acerco

—Cariño, tranquila. Ella esta descansando—

—Por favor se que algo pasa, no me oculten nada—

—Papa, Jazz ¿Qué pasa con Al? — Edward se acerco y me abrazo

—Bueno chicos, la verdad es que hubo que sedarla—

—¿Qué? — chillamos los dos

—Alice, tuvo un colapso nervioso al igual que tu. Solo que tu sistema lo proceso diferente al de ella. O sea tu quedaste en estado de inconsciencia y ella estaba histérica y no paraba de llorar, por eso decidimos darle un sedante. —explico Jasper

— ¿Puedo ir a verla? — las lagrimas comenzaron a descender por mi rostro

—Claro cariño, ven — Jazz extendió su mano y la tome. Me gire a Edward y este me siguió. Una vez subimos la escalera se me ocurrió una idea.

—Amor, ¿puedes buscar mi violín? — según recuerdo, Esme había comentado que mi música había tranquilizado a Alice, así que debía intentarlo. Edward camino hacia nuestra habitación y yo seguí con Jazz hacia la de Alice.

Cuando entre todo estaba oscuro, con excepción de una lamparita que estaba sobre la mesita de noche y allí estaba ella acostada en su cama inmóvil, su rostro reflejaba dolor y preocupación. Me dolió ver a mi hermana de esa manera, ella siempre cuidaba de mi y buscaba la manera de que yo estuviera bien, así que yo iba a ser los mismo. Edward entro, pero se quedo petrificado al ver a su hermana, vi sus ojos inundarse de lagrimas, corrí hacia el y lo abrace.

—Todo va a estar bien. Ok. — le susurre y el asintió. Me entrego mi violín y yo me senté al borde de la cama. ¿Qué canción tocaría para ella? Deje mi mente recorrer por los recuerdos que tenia de ella, de alguna manera estaban ligados a los demás, por lo que solo se me ocurrió tocar una canción "Hero de Mariah Carey" _**(Les dejare los enlace en mi profile para que la escuchen en español o Ingles, es muy hermosa)**_. Cerré mis ojos y comencé a tocar. En algún momento sentí la cama moverse y también la puerta abrirse, pero yo continúe tocando. Mientras en mi mente cantaba la letra.

Ella era uno de mis mayores ejemplos. Cuando la conocí, ella estaba enamorada de Jazz, el tenia a otra chica, pero Alice siempre me decía que ella esperaría, ella lo amaba tanto que si el era feliz, ella lo era, aunque no estuvieran juntos. Por ella no me deprimí en el hospital cuando mis padres murieron. Ella siempre buscaba la manera de alegrarme y jamás perdía su energía y chispa. Antes los problemas, Alice siempre ponía su mejor sonrisa y le buscaba un lado positivo a todo. Ella al igual que el resto de mi familia me salvaron. Cuando termine de tocar y abrí mis ojos, me lleve la sorpresa de que ella estaba sentada frente a mi. Me miraba detenidamente, las lágrimas descendían por su rostro, pero en su boca había una pequeña sonrisa.

—¡Wao! — escuche decir detrás de mi. Solté el violín y Alice se lanzo a mis brazos. Pase mis manos por su cabello y la abracé tan fuerte como pude.

—Bella gracias, eso fue hermoso. —susurro

—No tienes nada que agradecer. — le respondí

—Amor no sabía que además de tocar, cantaras. —

—¿Qué? — me gire a Edward sorprendida

—Bueno amor es que además de tocar esa canción la cantaste y por cierto fue increíble — me quede en shock, pero en sus ojos vi un brillo especial, el no me estaba mintiendo. De hecho si solía cantar y a mis padres le encantaba, pero jamás lo hice fuera de la casa.

—Este…. no me di cuenta— me sonroje

—Bella, ¿estas bien? —

—Si Al y tu ¿Cómo te sientes? —

—Ahora mas tranquila. Perdón me asuste mucho, no quiero que nada malo te pase. — Tranquila hermanita, aquí estamos todos para protegerla. — Dijo Emmett desde la puerta. Volví a mirar hacia allí y me di cuenta que estaban todos. Carlisle se acerco y la comenzó a revisar.

—Bueno, parece que ya todo esta bien, ¿hija quieres bajar a comer o te traen las cosas aquí? —

—Tranquilo papa, yo bajo, no quiero estar encerrada. — Jasper la ayudo a levantarse, todos los demás fueron bajando. Yo fui a mi habitación a llevar el violín y también baje.

Los demás ya estaban acomodados en el family room, pero hablaban algo bajito. Mientras me fui acercando escuche a Emmett, le estaba preguntando sobre aquel hombre a Edward y el le dijo que hablarían de eso mas tarde. Rose levanto la cabeza y vi como una nota de horror se curro por sus ojos. Le dio un codazo a su esposo y este salto haciendo que todos me miraran. La cara de todos era digna de una foto, así que no pude evitar reírme.

—Ya, tranquilos, parece que hubieran visto un fantasma o peor que los hubiera descubierto confesando un crimen. — todos me miraron ahora sorprendidos

—Enana es que…—

—Mira monkey man ya se que están preocupados, pero estoy bien y quiero que todos conozcan la historia, pero eso va hacer después que comamos, porque me muero de hambre. — le volví a sonreír

—Y lo vuelve hacer. — comento Edward, no resistí y le saque la lengua. Se que era algo infantil, pero no me importo. Todos rieron a carcajadas.

—Rose, ¿Cómo sigue tu pie? — Ya me había dado cuenta que ella estaba bien, pero quería ver su reacción.

—Este… ¿bien? — se sonrojo

—Me alegro. — camine hacia Edward y me senté en sus piernas— por cierto, creo deberías probar hacer un casting, ganarías mucho como actriz, realmente eres buena. — la mire y ella se puso nerviosa

—Bella, yo…, perdón, solo hice lo que creí necesario en el momento. —

—Lo se y gracias. — Le sonreí

—Te quiero— dijo soltando todo el aire que tenia

—Y yo a ti— le respondí. Por lo que conocía de ella esto era mas de lo que podía esperar.

Después de comer Edward me ayudo a contarles todo. Jasper me miraba con detenimiento mientras abrazaba a su novia. Emmett y Rose estaban rojos de la furia mientras que las lagrimas descendían por su rostro al igual que por el de los demás. A mi lado Esme me abrazaba en silencio, esto me sirvió de apoyo, era como tener a mi madre allí sentada. Al terminar hubo un gran silencio. De repente Emmett se levanto y camino hacia fuera.

—Em— lo llame

—Dale un momento cariño, el solo necesita procesarlo y calmarse— Rose parecía mas calmada, pero había algo en su mirada que me preocupaba.

—Mi niña, no sabes cuanto me duele todo lo que has tenido que pasar— Esme me seguía abrazando

—Hija, de veras que tu eres mas fuerte de lo que esperábamos, mira que pasar por todo eso y seguir luchando. — Carlisle me hablaba con gran orgullo, tanto que me sentí que realmente había sido fuerte. Estaba distraída escuchando a los demás cuando unos enormes brazos me abrazaron por la espalda.

—Te quiero mucho hermanita— Emmett beso mi cabeza

—Yo también te quiero grandulón—

—Em, le vas a romper algún hueso— chillo Rose. El alzo la mirada cruzándose con la de ella y pude notar complicidad. Estos dos tramaban algo y yo me estaba empezando a preocupar. Luego continuamos hablando un rato mas. Ellos planearon como nos desenvolveríamos de ahora en adelante, aunque no me gustara mucho, por darles tranquilidad acepte todo lo que me pidieron.

Ahora las mujeres de la casa no saldríamos sino era con alguno de los chicos. Carlisle decidió contratar vigilancia hasta que esto se resolviera. Emmett iba a investigar mas sobre el caso y sobre aquel hombre. Ya el cansancio nos estaba venciendo así que decidimos que era hora de despedirnos. Mañana seria un día ocupado ya que íbamos a decorar el árbol y la casa. Esto seria todo un acontecimiento, hasta Carlisle notifico que se ausentaría de su trabajo. Poco a poco comenzaron a subir, me fije que Rose y Em nuevamente hablaban bajito, pero los ignore. Esta noche Jasper se quedaría, no era extraño, aunque si notaba que al los hombres de la casa le incomodaba un poco. Edward le pidió que se quedara un momento.

—Jazz, hable con Bella sobre las visitas y ella accedió. —Comenzó Edward

—Me parece muy bien. Bella has demostrado mucha fortaleza, pero considero que es mejor que dejes salir todo eso que te guardas—

—Lo se, por eso acepte. Como le dije a Edward yo quiero estar bien y no quiero que en algún momento los fantasmas del pasado, me ataquen. —

—Bueno entonces señorita, cuando usted quiera empezar me avisa. —

—Mañana nos ponemos de acuerdo— con eso nos despedimos nuevamente y Edward y yo nos dirigimos a nuestra habitación. Me fui directo al baño a cambiarme y al salir ya El estaba acostado en la cama esperándome. Me subí a la cama y me arrastre a su lado. El me abrazo como siempre y yo recosté mi cabeza en su pecho.

—Pequeña ¿Te sientes bien? —

—Si, solo estoy cansada. —

—Muy bien, pues a dormir— me paso el cobertor por encima. —Te amo—

—y yo mas— le susurre y el soltó una suave carcajada

—Como tu digas. Duerme mi Bella. — en ese momento me quede profundamente dormida.

Epov

Cuando nos contaron lo de Alice, Bella se desespero. Ellas tenían un conexión algo diferente. Bella y Alice se adoraban, por eso cuando mi novia me pidió que buscara su violín entendí lo que ella haría. Al entrar en la habitación de mi hermana y verla tendida sobre su cama sin moverse, me paralizo. Alice siempre era como una fuerza imparable. Bella se acerco rápido y me abrazo. Me dijo que todo iba a estar bien y la vi tan convencida que le creí y me relaje.

Le entregue su violín y ella se sentó en el borde de la cama, cerro sus ojos y luego de unos minutos comenzó a tocar, pero eso no fue lo que mas me sorprendió. Lo que nos dejo sin palabras fue cuando aquel hermoso ángel comenzó a cantar la canción que tocaba, su voz era dulce y arrulladora. Jamás la había escuchado, pero definitivamente le pediría que lo hiciera mas a menudo. Me sorprendió mas cuando mi hermana se sentó en la cama, la expresión de su rostro había cambiado. Ahora se veía tranquila y hasta sonreía. Al terminar, Bella y Alice se abrazaron. No pude evitar comentarle a Bella lo hermoso que cantaba, pero esta se sorprendió. Nos dijo que no se había dado cuenta de que lo estaba haciendo. Como siempre que Bella tocaba el ambiente en la casa cambiaba. Todos habían subido a escucharla. Después de que nuestro padre revisara a Alice, decidimos bajar a comer. Bella fue a nuestra habitación a dejar el violín y yo seguí caminando con el resto. Nos sentamos en el family room a dialogar.

—Edward ¿Bella te dijo algo, sobre lo que paso? —Comenzó Emmett

—Em, ¿Qué formas son esas de preguntar? — lo regaño Rose

—Ya se que no son maneras, pero no estoy como para ser coherente y educado y ahora. Me preocupa ella y quiero saber lo que pueda para prepararnos. Así que ya te dijo algo sobre ese hombre. — Mejor que nadie sabia que cuando algo amenaza o pone en peligro la tranquilidad de nuestra familia, mi hermano se pone a la defensiva.

—Si me conto, pero ella quiere contárselos a ustedes, así que lo hablamos mas tarde. —Emmett iba a protestar cuando Rose le dio un codazo y por la cara de ella supe que Bella estaba ahí. Todos voltearon a verla, pero lejos de verla asustada o preocupada, ella comenzó a reírse de nosotros y a bromear de nuestra cara. Cuando Em trato de explicarle ella lo detuvo. Le explico que ella sabia que estaban preocupados, pero que ella estaba bien, también le dijo que les contaría todo, pero luego de comer porque tenia hambre. Ella me sorprendía cada vez y no pude evitar expresarlo.

—Y lo vuelve hacer. — Ella me sorprendía cada vez y no pude evitar expresarlo. A lo que me respondió sacándome la lengua. Se veía tan niña con ese gesto, que me entraron ganas de levantarme y besarla, pero me contuve. Todos rieron a carcajadas.

—Rose, ¿Cómo sigue tu pie? —Tuve que contener la risa

—Este… ¿bien? — la pobre Rose se puso mas roja que un tomate

—Me alegro. — camino hacia mi y me sentó en mis piernas— por cierto, creo deberías probar hacer un casting, ganarías mucho como actriz, realmente eres buena. — ese comentario puso a mi cuñada aun mas nerviosa y a los demás a punto de explotar.

—Bella, yo…, perdón, solo hice lo que creí necesario en el momento. —

—Lo se y gracias. — Mi pequeña le dio una hermosa sonrisa.

—Te quiero— dijo Rose soltando todo el aire que tenia, eso nos dejo paralizados a los demás, mi cuñada no era de mostrar mucho sus emociones.

—Y yo a ti— le respondió Bella. Definitivamente mi amada había logrado sacar a flote, muchas cosas buenas en nuestra familia. Luego de esto comimos la famosa Pizza. Para luego tener la famosa platica que todos esperaban.

El dialogar con la familia había sido productivo, ahora ellos conocían la historia. Cuando Emmett se levanto, creo que Bella se puso nerviosa, yo sabia que el necesitaba estar solo un momento y que era mejor que nadie se le acercara, estaba apunto de perder el control, creo que por eso ni la misma Rose se movió. Con estos dos uno tenia que estar preparado, decidí que en algún momento hablaría con ellos a solas. Conociéndolos ya tramaban algo y ellos si que eran de temer.

Mi madre estaba junto a Bella sirviéndole de apoyo y cuando mi padre hablo de su fortaleza lo hizo con gran orgullo. Sentí los pasos de mi hermano, pero no me moví hasta que el rodeo a Bella con sus brazos y le dijo que la quería a lo que ella le respondió igual. Rose le dijo que le iba a romper los huesos, por el abrazo y el levanto la cabeza cuando sus mirada se encontraron vi en ellos lo que me imagine. Desde que estaban juntos ellos tenían esa comunicación, ahora si tenis que hablar con ellos y tratar de averiguar lo que planeaban. También tenia que comunicarle a mi cuñado la decisión de Bella.

Estuvimos hablando un poco mas y planeando como nos desemvolveriamos desde ahora, pero ya las chicas se notaban cansadas así que mi padre sugirió que era hora de irnos a la cama. Jasper se quedaría en la casa, aunque para mi me era algo extraño pensar en mi hermanita y el durmiendo juntos y sabia que a mi hermano y mi padre tampoco les era muy de su agrado, pero no éramos tampoco ciegos, ellos hace mucho que habían pasado la fase de noviecitos inocentes. Así que mejor ni opinábamos al respecto, lo único que se oía era un gruñido de parte de Em y mía y la risa de ellos burlándose. Este era el momento que estaba esperando para hablar con el. Así que cuando los demás se fueron le pedí que se quedara un momento, le explique que Bella había aceptado y el le comento a ella que eso era muy bueno. Que cuando ella quisiera comenzarían. A lo que ella le respondió que se pondrían de acuerdo al otro día.

Nos dirigimos a nuestras habitaciones y Bella se fue directo al baño a cambiarse. Yo mientras lo hice lo mismo y me recosté en la cama a esperarla. Ella salió y subió a la cama se arrastro hasta mi lado, yo la envolví en mis brazos y ella recostó su cabeza en mi pecho. Esta era la manera en que nos habíamos acostumbrado a dormir, ella escuchando los latidos de mi corazón y yo dejándome envolver por el olor de su cabello.

—Pequeña ¿Te sientes bien? — pregunte al ver que no decía nada

—Si, solo estoy cansada. —

—Muy bien, pues a dormir— le pase el cobertor por encima. —Te amo—

—y yo mas— me susurro y no pude evitar reírme. Ella siempre tan terca.

—Como tu digas. Duerme mi Bella. — Hoy no le rebatiría nada, había sido un largo día, por lo que no me extraño lo rápido que se quedo dormida.

Al otro día me levante temprano, quería sorprenderla, así que me dirigi a la cocina donde ya se encontraba mi madre.

—Buenos días, cariño—

—Buenos días madre— me acerque, la abrace y bese su frente.

— ¿Qué haces despierto tan temprano? — me pregunto sonriendo

—Quiero sorprender a Bella con el desayuno. —

—Muy bien hijo y ¿que quiere hacerle? —

—Ummm, pensé en…—

—Ya se, prepara lo que mejor te queda—

—"Omelet" — dijimos ambos, soltando una carcajada. Buscamos todos los ingredientes y me dispuse a trabajar. Era extraño estar en la cocina con mi madre, pero a la vez me sentía cómodo. Ella no paraba de mirarme y sonreír. Decidió que aprovecharía, para hacer lo mismo para el resto de la familia. Tome una bandeja y coloque el café, un jugo de china, algo de fruta, tostadas y el omelet.

—Siento que me falta algo— comente

—Yo se que, espera—me dijo mientras salió de la casa. Cuando regreso traía una hermosa flor en sus manos.

— ¡Mama! ¿Cortaste una de tus flores? —Para todos era sabido, que las flores de mi madre eran sagradas.

—Hijo, para ella lo mejor. —

—Gracias— la coloque a un lado de la bandeja y me despedí de mi madre para subir a nuestra habitación. En el camino me encontré con Rose que me miro extrañada y después con ternura.

—Deberías darle clases a tu hermano— me dijo

—Te prometo intentarlo, pero no te aseguro los resultados— ambos reímos. Ella me abrió la puerta de la habitación y yo entre. Puse la bandeja sobre la cómoda, tome la flor y me recosté a su lado. Aun estaba dormida. Comencé a besar sus mejillas, luego sus ojos y roce sus labios. Ella sonrió por lo que me di cuenta que estaba despertando.

—Buenos días mi bella durmiente— dije muy cerca de su oído y note como se estremeció.

—Buenos días príncipe— abrió las ojos y me beso. La tome de la cintura y la hale mas cerca de mi, profundizando aquel beso. En algún momento sentimos la falta de aire por lo que nos separamos un poco. Sentía mi corazón latir aceleradamente.

—Ahora si son buenos. — dije aun jadeando y ella se comenzó a reir— tengo algo para ti— Ella me miro extrañada. Le entregue la flor y una gran sonrisa se extendió por su rostro.

—Gracias, es hermosa—

—No mas que tu—

—¡Yaaa! Pero no me digas que la cortaste de las de Esme, porque te va a matar.

—Si son de las de mama, pero no la corte yo. Ella misma me la dio. — me levante

—¿Para donde vas? —

—Tengo otra cosa— camine hacia donde había dejado la bandeja y la traje hasta la cama

—¿Me preparaste el desayuno? — pregunto sorprendida

—Sip, tu siempre nos sorprendes a todos ahora me tocaba a mi. —

—Gracias, esto se ve delicioso— Comenzamos a desayunar, entre risas y besos. Con ella se me daba tan fácil todo esto. Aunque no quisiera, mi mente comparaba a cuando estaba casado con Tanya, con ella no se me daba hacer cosas como esta, la única vez que lo intente critico cada cosa del desayuno, así que no lo volví hacer. En cambio Bella disfrutaba cada pequeño detalle, con ella podía pasar tiempo hablando también podíamos estar abrazados sin decir nada.

— 10 centavos por tus pensamientos. —

—¿Ah? —

—Es que te quedaste callado y pensativo—

—ohh, perdón— respondí.

—Bueno mejor me voy a cambiar, creo que los demás deben estar esperando por nosotros. — Bella se puso seria de momento y trato de levantarse de la cama, pero no se lo permití. Tome su mano y la hale suavemente a mi lado.

—Te amo— le dije abrazándola fuerte

—Yo también te amo—

—¿Estas molesta? —

—No, es solo que estaba todo bien y de pronto te quedaste serio y callado. No es que yo quiera que me digas todo, pero no me gusta que me oculten cosas. —

—Ok. Te lo diré, pero es una tontería. — Le conté lo que me había llegado a la mente y le explique que no era que yo estuviera comparando, solo que eso me pasaba de vez en cuando.

—Edward cosas como estas quiero que las compartas conmigo, por lo menos se que conmigo te sientes cómodo y cuando algo no te guste quiero que me lo digas, creo que se supone que así funcione una pareja. El hablar las cosas hace que la convivencia sea mas agradable. Por ejemplo cuando hablamos sobre nuestra intimidad hace unos días, en ese momento yo me sentí segura de que tu me deseabas tanto como yo a ti, pero que todavía no era el momento. —

—Entiendo tu punto y creo que ese será el primer acuerdo entre nosotros. Perdóname por no decirte esto, pero tenia temor de que te molestaras o te sintieras mal. —

—Tranquilo, además yo salí ganando esta vez. — Se acerco y poso sus labios sobre los míos. Se separo mas rápido de lo que yo deseaba y corrió hacia el baño riéndose.

El resto del día lo pasamos entre risas y locuras. Varias veces note como Emmett se alejaba hablar por teléfono y su expresión se volvía seria, pero trataba de mantener a Bella distraída para que no se diera cuenta. Ella y Alice permanecían muy juntas, en algún momento bromeamos que parecías estar pegadas y ambas nos sacaron la lengua como niñas chiquitas. Mis padres no paraban de reír con las ocurrencias de todos. Hubo un momento que no vi a Emmett y busque a Rose con la mirada, ella solo me hizo un leve gesto de que estaba afuera, mire hacia Bella y ella me entendió, la halo arriba con la excusa de enseñarle algo. Yo camine hacia el jardín y ahí encontré a mi hermano.

—Em ¿Qué pasa? —pregunte cauteloso. El se giro y pude ver rabia y dolor en sus ojos.

—Ed, todo el día he estado investigando sobre lo de Bella. Ese hombre fue dejado en libertad condicional hace un mes cuando notifique lo de ayer me dijeron que por el momento no pueden hacer nada dado a que no había una orden de protección. Ahora mismo estoy tratando de investigar toda la información de el, pero necesitan que Bella este presente para poder llevar a cabo la investigación. Temo que la enana no este preparada para todo esto y no quiero verla sufrir mas. — Como siempre el trataba de protegerla.

—Emmett, gracias. Se que te preocupa mucho, pero ella es fuerte. Solo tenemos que decirle las cosas como son, créeme que ella hará lo que le digas. Otra cosa se que tu y Rose están tramando algo así que espero que me cuenten, no quiero sorpresas locas de sus parte o por lo menos espero estar preparado. —

—Ok. Te prometo que cuando tengamos todo en orden, te lo diremos. — me dio un abrazo y luego continuo— Sabes que el traerla aquí ha sido una de las mejores cosas que nos ha pasado. No permitiremos que nada malo le vuelva a pasar.

—Lo se Em y cuento con eso. Ahora mejor vallamos adentro antes de que ella comience a ponerse nerviosa. — Una vez adentro nos acoplamos a los demás, Bella venia bajando la escalera y corrió hasta donde estaba Em y salto sobre su espalda.

— ¡Oye! No sabía que teníamos a una pulga saltadora en casa. — se burlo este

—Si y me encanta pegarme de los gorilas como tu. —Ambos comenzaron a reír contagiando al resto.

Mama pidió la cena, ya que estábamos exhaustos por todo el trabajo. Una vez terminado el trabajo y habiendo comido. Nos dispusimos a encender el árbol. Todos aplaudieron y luego salimos fuera a encender el resto de las luces. Cuando se encendieron comenzamos a reír y Alice no paraba de saltar junto con Bella. Entramos en la casa ya que el frio era bastante fuerte. Nos dirigimos ha nuestras habitaciones para que cada cual tomara un baño, lo mas chistoso fue ver como Rose salió disparada escaleras arriba para que mi hermano no le ganara el baño, lo peor fue que lo dejo hasta fuera de la habitación.

—Esos dos nunca van a cambiar— suspire

—Tal ves deba de darle mi idea del baño a Rose, creo que eso les gustara a ambos— Bella bromeo

—Umm, no sabes como espero ponerla en practica— le susurre al oído. Ella se puso roja y yo me reí. Por lo que me gane un codazo en las costillas.

Amaba verla así, a pesar de todo lo que había vivido todavía había mucha inocencia en ella. Físicamente ella ya estaba recuperada según las palabras de mi padre, así que era momento de cumplir con lo que le había dicho. Estaba nervioso, pero sabia que ambos estábamos seguro y deseosos de dar este paso. Ya era casi imposible contenernos y las duchas frías ya no tenían el mismo efecto. Quería que fuera un momento especial así que tenia que preparar algunas cosas y necesitaría la ayuda de las mujeres de esta casa.

* * *

**Bueno mis amores. Primero gracias a por continuar leyéndome. Les doy la bienvenida a las que se no han ido uniendo. A mis adoradas Kekaphe, lizzy90, Bellaliz y jessi-cullen12 gracias por sus buenos deseos. Ya me encuentro mucho mejor y espero poder continuar así. Me disculpo si la he hecho esperar mucho. Bueno este capitulo quise bajarle un poco al drama, perdón pero me senté a leer la historia y llore el 90% del tiempo. Espero no decepcionarlas. Por favor escuchen la canción de veras es hermosa y me costo mucho encontrar algo que cayera con esto. Creo que en el prox cap. Pasara por fin lo que todas esperan. Chan chan chan chan. ¿Como será todo? Me gustaría saber que ideas tienen, yo tengo algunas pero no se como describir esa parte, perdón pero me parece que la historia es algo dulce como para ponerme a escribir cualquier burrada. Así que por favor ayúdenme. Las espero.**

**Con Cariño,**

_**Bertlin**_


	12. Por fin uno

**Los personajes en esta historia no me perteneces, son de la maravillosa Stephanie Meyer y esta basada en la canción Toca para mi de Alejando Sans.**

**Hola mis amores. Lamento la tardanza, pero no se imaginan lo difícil que se me ha hecho escribir este capitulo, como saben no quera hacer algo que dañara la historia, así que deseo que la espera haya valido. Los dejo para que lean.**

**

* * *

**

**EPOV**

En la mañana me desperté temprano con una idea en mente. Primero tenia que hablar con mi padre, aunque ella se veía mucho mejor, tenia que estar seguro no me iba arriesgar a hacerle daño. Salí de la cana muy despacio para no despertarla, me puse una t-shirt y baje. Sabia que ya mis padres estarían en la cocina, ya que el se iba temprano para el hospital.

—Buenos días hijo—saludaron ambos

—Buenos días— respondí, le di un beso a mi madre y me dirigí hacia mi padre

—¿Papa podría consultarte algo? —

—Claro hijo. Dime— Pase las manos por mi cabello, de ser sincero me daba un poco de vergüenza hablar de esto con el.

—Amor, creo que el prefiere hacerlo en privado—mi madre sonrió y guiño un ojo, mientras mi padre me observo un momento.

— ¡Oh! Ok mejor vamos al estudio. —

—Bien— cogí la taza de café que mi madre me dio y lo seguí.

—Por tu cara y lo nervioso que estas creo deducir que quieres hablar sobre Bella y su "condición física" — me hizo las comillas con las manos, mientras sonreía

—Ejem. Sip— me estaba poniendo rojo.

—Bueno hijo te puedo decir que ella se encuentra muy bien. Se a recuperado satisfactoriamente y en in tiempo bastante corto—

— ¿Y lo de su corazón? —

—De eso hemos estado hablando Jasper y yo y llegamos a la conclusión que es reflejo de sus emociones —

—¡Oh! Debo ser cuidadoso con eso. —

—Yo no me preocuparía tanto, eso solo paso los primeros días, pero por ejemplo ayer con todo lo que paso, su corazón no sufrió ninguna alteración. Mira hijo solo dejen surgir las cosas, disfruten del momento. Te aseguro que mientras este contigo ella estará bien. —

—Gracias papa—

—De nada hijo, sabes que puedes contar conmigo siempre. ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo mas? —

—No te preocupes que para lo que estoy planeando, creo que usare a las otras tres mujeres de esta casa—

—Espero que puedas aguantar a los huracanes. Suerte con eso—

—Por mi Bella lo que sea— regresamos a la cocina y mi padre se despidió. Como de costumbre baje la cabeza para no verlos. Ellos aun se amaban con locura y no les molestaba demostrarlo.

—Hijo me parece mentira que todavía reacciones así— me bromeo mi madre

—Lo se, pero es extraño— En eso entro mi hermana y se me quedo viendo extrañada

— ¿Y Bella? —

—Todavía dormida, es que necesito la ayuda de ustedes dos y de Rose. —

—¿Para que somos buenas? — pregunto mi madre.

—Espera deja ver si puedo rescatar a Rose de las garras del oso—dijo Alice saliendo de la cocina

—Cuidado, te estas metiendo en territorio salvaje— bromeo mi madre. Minutos después bajo mi hermana con mi cuñada, quien todavía se estrujaba los ojos.

—Misión cumplida—entro mi hermana sonriendo

—Espero que sea algo importante, porque si no voy a cometer un asesinato múltiple. — todos comenzamos a reírnos. Lo cierto es que Rose molesta si era de temer.

—Confieso, cuñadita es mi culpa. Verán necesito la ayuda de ustedes para sorprender a Bella. —

—Ok. Tienes mi atención, sabes que por ella hacemos lo que sea— A veces me sorprendía de la forma que Rose se había encariñado con mi amada.

—¿Qué tienes planeado? —

—Bueno mama, quiero preparar algo especial para esta noche. Como no me puedo arriesgar a que ocurra otro incidente lo mejor será usar mi apartamento. —

—Excelente idea seguridad y sobre todo privacidad— acertó mi hermana

—Yo me hago cargo de la cena, pero necesito saber cual es su comida favorita—

—También hay que arreglar el apartamento, pero de eso me encargo yo, solo que voy a necesitar tu ayuda, Rose—

—Muy bien, Alice creo que te tocara Bella—

—¡Bien! Barbie Bella será toda mía— creo que en ese momento sentí pena por lo que mi pobre pequeña tendría que soportar.

—Alice, creo que deberíamos ir a la tienda por ropa—sin mas que decir ambas subieron a cambiarse

—Mama, trata de que Al no la torture mucho en lo que estoy fuera—

—Lo intentare cariño—

—Voy arriba antes de que se despierte y comience a sospechar— iba caminando hacia la escalera cuando mi madre se acerco de nuevo

—Hijo, no te imaginas lo feliz que me hace verte tan enamorado—

—¿Sabes mama? Con ella todo es tan diferente. Me siento bien, lo mismo nos podemos sentar a leer un libro, hablar de música o compartir un buen rato en silencio. Se que suena extraño, pero hay momentos en que los que nos acostamos en la cama abrazados y no nos hace falta decir nada, solo estar ahí el uno con el otro. Eso jamás lo viví con…—

—Suhhh, ni la menciones. —me interrumpió —Todo eso que tu describes lo entiendo porque es algo parecido a lo que tenemos tu padre y yo. Bella es una chica muy especial y cada día le agradezco a Dios porque esta devuelta. —

—Gracias mama. Se que realmente ustedes aman a Bella. —

—Bueno ya sube. Ahhh hijo toma llévale café. Es una buena excusa si despertó.

Mi madre me dio una palmada en el hombro y me entrego otra taza. Subí las escaleras y me dirigí a mi habitación. Cuando entre no la encontré en la cama.

—¿Bella? ¿Amor? — la llame

—Estoy en el baño— me respondió. Coloque las tazas sobre una mesita y me senté en la cama a esperarla. La puerta se abrió y ahí estaba ella tan hermosa como siempre. Abrí mis brazos y ella corrió hacia mi. La senté en sobre mis piernas, envolviéndola por la cintura, ganándome así una hermosa sonrisa de su parte. Unimos nuestros labios en un dulce beso. Jamás me cansaría de esto, despertar cada mañana así era algo adictivo. El beso se fue intensificando cada vez era mas difícil controlarnos, pero nos llego la falta de aire y nos tuvimos que separar.

—Buenos días hermosa—dije con mi voz entrecortada

—Buenos días príncipe— su voz estaba igual que la mía

—Contigo a mi lado, son buenísimos— Ella rio tímidamente y se sonrojo

— ¿Sera que en algún momento podrás dejar de tener este efecto en mi? —

—Espero que no— la abrace mas fuerte

—Ujum, creo que podre acostumbrarme— tuve que reír

—No sabes lo que dices. Si tu supieras lo que causas en mi, creo que no te preocuparías tanto. —

—Entonces espero averiguarlo pronto—_"Mas pronto de lo que te imaginas" _pensé

— ¿Amor, aceptarías cenar esta noche a solas conmigo? —

—Claro, ¿A dónde iremos? —

—Es una sorpresa—

—Edward, sabes que no me gustan las sorpresas. Además no sabré que usar.

—No te preocupes por eso, Al se encargara—

—Eso es trampa, el duende sabe y yo no. Además me va a torturar— hizo un puchero, se veía tan adorable.

—Te puedo asegurar que valdrá la pena— la calme pasando mis dedos por su rostro

—Ok, acepto todo, solo por estar contigo—

—Bueno saber ese dato— Bromee —Te amo—

—Yo te amo mas— nos volvimos a besar, de pronto se separo.

—Mi café se enfría— me soltó y camino hacia la mesita.

—Tramposa— soltó una carcajada fuerte, yo igual me levante y me fui a cambiar. Cuando salí, tome mi café y bajamos a desayunar con el resto de la familia. Aproveche en lo que las chicas iban a la tienda, para averiguar lo de la comida favorita de Bella. Jugamos el juego de las veinte preguntas y así descubrí que le encantaba la comida italiana. Luego recibí una llamada de mi cuñadita, ella pensó que de cuartada podía decir que me necesitaban en algo del colegio y como Bella estaba distraída con mi madre, pude utilizar la misma llamada. Le comunique que tenia q salir a resolver algunas cosas y ella se quedo tranquila. Me dirigí a mi apartamento al llegar allí ya Rose me esperaba.

— ¿Qué tienes planeado? — como siempre ella era directa

—Vamos arriba y te explico— ella asintió y subimos .Una vez ahí le dije lo que mas o menos me imaginaba, a lo cual ella sorpresivamente accedió encantada.

—Cuñadito nunca me imagine que tu fueras tan romántico. —

—Creo que Bella tiene el don de sacar a relucir lo mejor de todos los que la rodean.

—En eso tienes toda la razón. — la verdades que hacia días que me había percatado de ese detalle. Bella tenia una especie de magia que hacia que todos actuaran diferente. Por ejemplo Rose siempre parecía mas preocupada de ella que de nadie y desde que Bella llego ella la protegía. Jasper siempre era el mas serio y últimamente junto a Bella no paraba de reír y hacernos bromas. Con Emmett y Alice era casi igual, ambos se comportaban mas tranquilos. Claro que mi hermano había encontrado a quien le devolviera sus comentarios con el doble de picardía. Mi papa trataba de estar mas tiempo en casa y ahora dejaba el trabajo por mas tiempo fuera de nuestra vida familiar y mi madre, ella era las mas feliz, después de mi claro, no paraba de cantar y moverse por la casa y por ultimo estoy yo, desde que mi pequeña regreso, había vuelto a tocar, a disfrutar el tiempo con mi familia, aunque con ella experimentaba algo nuevo. Nuestra relación era diferente, a pesar de que sentía deseo de ella, podía pasar horas a su lado solo contemplándola.

Rose me ayudo bastante, pero tuvimos que pedir refuerzos para mover algunas cosas. Luego fuimos a comprar todo lo necesario. Llame a la casa y mi madre me comunico que Alice se había llevado a Bella a una de las habitaciones, para comenzar. Luego llame a mi amada y me conto el itinerario completo de Proyecto Barbie Bella. Le dije que se dejara consentir, que luego yo la recompensaría. Eso parece que la animo un poco. Llego un momento en que me sentí extraño, era la primera vez desde su regreso, que nos separábamos por casi todo un día. Pasaron las horas y ya estaba todo listo, mi madre decidió cocinar en el apartamento, para que Bella no se diera cuenta de lo que preparaba. Una vez todo listo las chicas se fueron y yo comencé a prepararme.

**BPOV**

Al despertar en la mañana me estuvo extraño que Edward no estaba a mi lado. Primero me asuste, volvió un poco el miedo de que todo fuera un sueño, pero al abrir mis ojos me di cuenta que estaba en la habitación. Me levante para dirigirme al baño, no paso mucho tiempo cuando escuche a Edward llamarme, le respondí que estaba en el baño. Al salir lo encontré sentado en la cama, me percate que una de las mesitas habían dos tazas de café, pero no les preste mucha atención. Nos miramos y me extendió sus brazos en una muy clara invitación, así que prácticamente corrí a el y me senté sobre sus piernas, quien me recibió envolviendo mi cintura con sus brazos. No lo pude evitar y solté una sonrisa, como las mas tonta niña enamorada. Nos besamos, todo empezó suave, pero la temperatura comenzó a subir. Para mi ya era muy difícil controlar las ansias que tenia de el, no por parecer desesperada, pero quería ser suya en todo los sentidos, ya de por si le había entregado mi corazón, mi vida y creo que hasta mi voluntad, pero sabia que ese paso era diferente. Yo me guarde para el, cuide que nadie robara esa parte de mi, solo porque quería pertenecerle. La falta de aire nos llego y tuvimos que sepáranos. Después de el buenos días y algunas palabras dulces me pregunto que si aceptaba cenar a solas con el. Yo accedí encantada. No me quiso decir donde iríamos a pesar alegando que seria sorpresa y aunque le aclare que no me gustaban ese tipo de cosas, el no me dijo. Para empeorar un poco las cosas tendría que dejar que mi "adorada" Alice, entiéndase el sarcasmo, me arreglara, pero me aseguro que valdría la pena y yo contar de estar con el acepte. Nos volvimos a besar, pero yo me separe rápido con la excusa de que el café se enfriaría. Me dijo tramposa y yo me reí.

Bajamos a desayunar con los demás como ya era costumbre. Alice y Rose se despidieron para ir a su negocio, Emmett tenia que atender algunos asuntos Esme se dirigió a la cocina. Después de ayudar con la limpieza, Edward y yo nos sentamos en el salón de entretenimiento, el me dijo que quería jugar a las veinte preguntas así que no me pareció mal, era una buena de conocer mas uno del otro. Esme me llamo de la cocina, así que fui donde ella, me pareció escuchar el celular de Edward sonar, pero continúe. Al poco rato el entro para decirme que tenia que ir a atender algo del colegio, yo le dije que no había problema y seguí revisando unos libros con Esme. Edward no se había dado cuenta, pero Carlisle me había conseguido información sobre escuelas de cocina, no se lo diría hasta que leyera la información. Se que no debía esconderle cosas, solo que esto era algo que quería hacer para mejorar y me quería demostrar a mi misma que yo podía hacerlo.

Como a la 1:00 pm, llego Alice con muchas bolsas y me arrastro hacia su habitación. Desde ese momento comenzó el Proyecto Barbie Bella. Me paso miles de cremas, me pregunto algo sobre la depilación, lo cual me hizo sonrojar y luego comenzó con la ropa. Me hizo medirme como 10 vestiditos diferentes antes de encontrar el perfecto, según sus palabras. Era satinado, de un color gris plateado con diseños negros. Era de manguillos finos y al frente tenia un escote en V que terminaba en el mis valle entre mis pechos, la falda era bastante amplia y terminaba en un corte en V. **(esta en mi perfil)**

— ¿Alice, estas loca? Esto es demasiado revelador— grite desesperada

—Tranquila Bella, que ese es perfecto para hoy. —

— ¿Perfecto? Con esto me voy a congelar y por tu culpa moriré de hipotermia. —

—Créeme cariño que lo menos que sentirás esta noche será frio. — me dio una sonrisa que me hizo temblar hasta los huesos.

—Ok. Al ¿Qué tu sabes que yo no? — en eso sonó el celular, que me había dado Edward. Conteste y era el, le conté sobre todo lo que Alice me estaba haciendo y lo que me pensaba hacer, me dijo que me dejara consentir, que después el me recompensaría, eso mejoro mucho mas mi estado de animo, me sentía extraña por llevar tanto tiempo lejos uno del otro. En algún momento Esme nos trajo algo de comer y nos dijo que tenía que salir y tardaría un poco. Creo que mi imaginación me jugaba una broma o todos actuaban extraños. Como a las 6:00 pm ya estaba lista, al mirarme al espejo me veía diferente. Rosalin y Esme entraron a la habitación y se quedaron paradas viéndome. Un temblor recorrió mi cuerpo.

—Perfecta— dijo Rose

—Hermosa— comento Esme y ambas me sonrieron. De repente me di cuenta que había dejado de respirar cuando solté todo el aire contenido.

—Gracias—Susurre

—Bueno ya que la van hacer llorar. — Alice comenzó a caminar por la habitación, buscando el abrigo y lo demás que debería llevar conmigo. Bajamos las escaleras ya allí estaba Emmett parado al lado de la entrada.

— ¿Y Edward? — me estaba comenzando a preocupar

—Yo te llevare a donde el te esta esperando—sonrió Em.

—Hija estas hermosa— me sonroje ante las palabras de Carlisle.

—Wao Bella, creo que el sorprendido hoy será Ed. Oye todavía mi propuesta sigue en pie. —

—¡Jasper! — chillo Alice y el le susurro un Te amo.

—Mejor nos vamos, preciosa, no valla hacer que causes problemas familiares. —

—Ja, ja ja Muy chistoso Em. — Rose se nos unió al lado de la salida y caminamos hacia el auto. Me pareció un poco extraño cuando pasamos por el lado del Jeep de Em y no nos detuvimos.

—Hoy usaremos mi bebe. — me aclaro Rose señalando su hermoso convertible rojo. No sabia de que iba todo esto pero me quede cayada y sonreí. Al salir de la casa se nos unió otro auto.

—Tranquila, son los de seguridad— comento Emmett mientras buscaba música en la radio. Un celular sonó y vi como el grandulón se removía buscándolo.

—Tranquilo, ya vamos de camino— por esas palabras me di cuenta que quien llamaba era mi amado novio.

Se me hizo muy extraño que el camino nos llevara al Central Park, pero fue hasta que estuve frente al gran edificio que entendí. Edward me esperaba en su departamento. Em, se bajo del auto, miro a todos lados, del otro auto bajaron dos hombre y entonces me abrió la puerta para que saliera.

—Cualquiera pensaría que se esta bajando alguien famoso o importante— me burle

—Cariño importante si eres y demasiado, así que no protestes. — Rose siempre tan directa. Me acompañaron hasta arriba, cuando el ascensor se detuvo ella me entrego una llave y me dijo que entrara, que el me estaba esperando. Camine hacia la puerta y los nervios me estaban ganando.

Abrí la puerta y fui recibida por las notas del piano. Me quite el abrigo, camine dentro y comencé a buscar la procedencia de tan hermosa melodía y hasta que encontré a mi amado sentado frente a su piano. Tenía sus ojos cerrados y una hermosa sonrisa adornaba sus labios. Me quede ahí parada escuchándole hasta que termino. Abrió sus ojos y nuestras miradas se encontraron, sentí como una corriente recorrió todo mi cuerpo.

—Hola hermosa—

**EPOV**

Durante la tarde me prepare, cuando entre al baño me di cuenta que Rose había pensado en todo. Encontré allí cosas que Bella necesitaría, además de una bolsita con una nota, pero preferí dejar todo como estaba. Estuve un rato practicando en el piano, quería tocar algo especial para ella. Hoy ella la trataría como la hermosa princesa que era. Lo planeado era que yo la esperaría en el apartamento y mi hermano la traería. Me estaba poniendo nervioso al ver que no llegaban así que decidí llamar a Emmett.

—Tranquilo, ya vamos de camino— me dijo sin dejarme hablar

—Ok— respondí mas tranquilo. Minutos después escuche las llaves en la puerta y comencé a tocar la canción que había escogido especialmente para esta ella inundo el ambiente, cerré mis ojos porque sabia que tan pronto la viera perdería toda la concentración. Las notas de The day after **(_esta en mi perfil_)** llenaron el í sus pasos al acercarse hasta que se detuvieron, su olor invadía todo el lugar y no pude evitar sonreír. La curiosidad me estaba matando, pero me aguante hasta terminar de tocar las últimas notas. Cuando abrí mis ojos, me encontré con la imagen de una hermosa mujer, porque eso era ahora una mujer. Ya de la jovencita que yo conocí hace aproximadamente 5 años atrás quedaba muy poco. Vestia un hermoso vestido satinado, que dejaba ver sus hermosas piernas. Casi no podía ni respirar, su piel se veía suave y con una invitación a recorrerla con mis manos.

—Hola hermosa— la salude mientras me levantaba, para ir a su lado.

—Hola mi príncipe— coloque mis manos en su cintura el le di un suave beso en sus labios.

— ¿Cenamos? — Ella asintió con su cabeza. Tome una de sus manos y la conduje hasta el comedor, donde estaba todo listo.

— ¿Comida italiana? —pregunto con una gran sonrisa

—Si, como puedes notar me sirvió de mucho el juego de esta mañana. —

—Claro, ¿Sabes? Eres un tramposo. — me reí bastante fuerte

—Yo diría mejor que soy bastante inteligente. —

—Presumido— me ataco

—Aun así me amas— me defendí

—Tienes razón, Te amo— acepto riéndose

—Y yo a ti, con toda mi vida y mi alma— nos sentamos en la mesa y disfrutamos de la deliciosa cena.

—Supongo que esto lo hiso Esme. —

—Supones bien—

—Me pregunto a cuantos de la familia habrás metido en esto—

—Ummm, a ver, además de mi mama y Alice, también me ayudaron Rose y Emmett. — confesé

—Ja ja ja, tu y tu poder de convencimiento— se estaba burlando

—Espero que no se me halla acabado todavía— su rostro se puso algo rojo, pero en su mirada había un brillo diferente. Una vez terminamos de cenar, comencé a recoger la mesa, ella insistió en ayudarme, pero no se lo permití.

—Esta noche Srta. Swan usted es mi invitada y será tratada como tal. — Ella sonrió negando con la cabeza. Luego nos dirigimos a un lugar que había preparado moviendo todos los muebles, para crear una pequeña pista de baile. Coloque música suave y me acerque de nuevo a ella. —Me permite esta pieza—

—No suelo bailar con desconocidos, pero hare una excepción— la tome entre mis brazos y nos movimos al suave ritmo de la música.

—Estas hermosa— le susurre al oído.

—Todo obra de Alice—

—Tu eres hermosa sin que nadie intervenga, pero no te vez a ti misma con claridad—

—Eso lo dices porque me amas—

—Es cierto te amo, pero eso no cambia lo que pienso. — la verdad es que ella podía ser bastante obstinada.

—Ok. Lo que tu digas, la verdad es que te creo todo. — su confianza en mi me hacia sentir diferente. Rose sus labios suavemente con los míos, pero no me detuve en ellos. Continúe bajando por su mandíbula hasta llegar a su cuello, luego volví a subir.

—Te amo—Susurre en su oído, para luego seguir besando su cuello.

—Edward— su voz estaba ronca— me están enloqueciendo. — No puede evitar sonreír.

— ¿De veras amor? —pregunte haciéndome el inocente

—Si no te detienes, luego no me podre contener—

— ¿Y quien quiere parar? — no tardo en sonrojarse, pero aun sonreía y volví a notar aquel brillo en sus ojos. Bese sus labios, esta vez con mas pasión, comencé a deslizar mis manos por su espalda y ella se aferro mas a mi cuerpo subiendo las manos por mi cuello y llegando a mi cabello.

— ¿Estas seguro de esto? —pregunto cuando nos separamos para respirar

—yo si, ¿y tu? —

—No sabes cuanto lo he esperado, quiero ser tuya. — Eso acabo con mi control la tome en mis brazos y la cargue hasta la habitación.

**BPOV**

La cena estuvo deliciosa, cuando bailábamos me sentí como en un cuento. Luego cuando roso nuestros labios y comenzó a descender, sentí el fuego correr por mis venas. Lo deseaba, aunque yo no tuviera experiencia al respecto, sabía que aquello era pasión y deseo. Deseo de ser suya, de estar entre sus brazos y saber que le pertenecía. Tuve que usar el poco control que me quedaba para decirle que me estaba enloqueciendo y que si el no se detenía yo no iba a poder contenerme. La verdad estaba preparada para casi todo, pero en este momento me fallaba mi cabeza.

El no quería parar y yo menos, de pronto sentí cuando me tomo en sus brazos y me llevo hasta la habitación. Me quede sin palabras al ver lo que el había preparado. Había algunas velas encendidas por esta. El me coloco sobre mis pies y fue cuando me percate del camino de pétalos que había en el piso y sobre la hermosa cama habían dos rosas rojas.

—Esto es hermoso— le dije

—No tan hermoso como tu, pero te prometí que seria especial— me gire y estampe mis labios en los suyos, el me tomo de la cintura, luego sus manos comenzaron a recorrer mi espalda de arriba abajo. Yo mientras hice lo mismo en su pecho y hombros. Aquello se sentía tan bien.

El estar en sus brazos me daba el valor para continuar. Cuando nos falto el aire el bajo por mi cuello dejado suaves besos y continuo hasta llegar mis hombros. Un suave gemido se escapo de mis labios al sentir como apretó su agarre al su mano llegar a mi cadera. Sentí como nos movíamos, cuando abrí mis ojos estábamos frente a la cama. Se separo un momento, como para volverme a preguntar, pero no se lo permití. Lo bese dejando salir de mi toda la pasión y el deseo contenido. Lleve mis manos a los botones de la camisa y con un poco de temblor comencé a soltarlos hasta dejar todo su bien formado pecho y su glorioso abdomen al descubierto. Pase mis manos por ellos y lo sentí estremecerse.

—No sabes lo que provocas en mi— hablo desde mi cuello

—Espero descubrirlo— subió sus manos por mi espalda y bajo el sierre de mi vestido con delicadeza. Sus dedos iban rosando mi piel y fue mi momento de estremecerme. Luego subió sus manos asta mis hombros y con mucha suavidad retiro los manguillos, provocando así que el vestido se deslizara hasta el piso. Luego se alejo un poco para observarme.

—Eres perfecta— volvió acercarse y me beso. Con mucha calma me fue bajando hasta dejarme recostada en la cama y el sobre mi. Cada vez los besos y las caricias eran mas fuertes, baje mi mano por su abdomen hasta llegar al borde de su pantalón y con un poco de dificultad lo abrí, el se separo un poco para poder quitárselo, quedando así en bóxers. "_Dios este hombre es un pecado_" pensé. Comenzó a dejar besos sobre mi estomago, subiendo hasta llegar al valle entre mis pechos, sus manos fueron hacia mi espalada la cual arqueé para soltar el sierre del brassier. Su mirada logro que me sonrojara, pero el solo paso sus manos por mis mejillas y me sonrió. Continuamos con las caricias el besaba cada parte de mi, logrando así que mi temperatura subiera aun mas. En algún momento el resto de nuestra ropa desapareció. Se acomodo entre mis piernas y pude sentir como su sexo rosaba con el mío, ahí mi cordura salió volando. Llevo sus manos hasta centro y las movió con delicadeza, sentí una fuerte descarga que me hizo temblar y un gemido se escapo de mi garganta.

— ¿Estas preparada? — me pregunto algo nervioso, a lo que yo solo asentí con mi cabeza. Con mucha delicadeza fue entrando en mi, hasta que choco con la barrera que al traspasarla terminaría con mi virginidad. — lo siento, esta parte va a doler— me dijo con algo de tristeza.

—Te amo— respondí. El presiono un poco mas y sentí un fuerte dolor, pero me contuve de gritar o apartarlo, aunque no pude evitar que algunas lagrimas salieran de mis ojos. Sabía que esto en algún momento disminuiría.

—Te amo mi princesa— Me beso, pero tratando de no moverse dándole tiempo a mi cuerpo a que se acostumbrara. Cuando noto mis lágrimas creo que se asusto porque sentí que se iba alejar pero lo detuve. Cuando el dolor seso fui yo la que empujo un poco las caderas, el entendió y comenzó con suaves movimientos, aquello se volvió algo increíble, ya había pasado el dolor y ahora solo encontraba sensaciones nuevas para mi.

Nuestras respiraciones eran erráticas y ambos gemíamos nuestros nombres mezclado con te amo. Con cada movimiento las sensaciones eran mas fuertes. Sentí como el fuego se concentraba en la parte baja de mi abdomen.

—Edward, estoy…—no pude continuar, enterré mi cara en si pecho dejándome invadir por su olor.

—Déjate ir mi amor— susurro cerca de mi oído y así lo hice. Aquel fuego exploto en mi interior y solo pude gritar su nombre. El se movió una vez mas y sentí un liquido caliente dentro de mi. Por un momento se dejo caer sobre mi, pero sin lastimarme.

—Te amo— dijimos los dos, casi sin poder respirar. El se movio hacia el lado, saliendo de mi, en ese momento me sentí extraña mi cuerpo se había acostumbrado a el. Me arrastro hasta su lado y yo recosté mi cabeza en su pecho, aun su corazón continuaba acelerado, jalo la sabanas cubriendo así nuestros cuerpos desnudos.

— ¿Estas bien? ¿Te lastime? — me pregunto mientras besaba mi cabeza.

—Tranquilo estoy bien— el suspiro, pero no dijo mas. Minutos después me estaba quedando dormida cuando el me dijo que nos levantáramos, no lo entendí pero lo seguí. Me llevo al baño, entonces vi la gotas de sangre en mis piernas, el me ayudo limpiando con mucha suavidad. Me indico que Rose había dejado algunas cosas ahí para mi, pero no les preste mucha atención. También me dijo que el prefería que nos que durmiéramos como estábamos. Me sonroje al máximo, pero con una simple sonrisa suya accedi. Luego me dejo en la cama me dio un suave beso y fue a la cocina. Me trajo unas pastillas y un vaso de agua.

—Tómalas, son analgésicos, para que no sientas mucha molestia. — Las tome y nos volvimos a recostar. Nuestras respiraciones se volvieron suaves y nos fuimos quedando dormidos.

En la madrugada me desperté pensando que lo había soñado, pero cuando me movi sentí como las sabanas rosaron mi cuerpo desnudo. Voltee mi cara y ahí estaba el, profundamente dormido. Me levante con mucha calma para no despertarlo y me dirigí nuevamente al baño. Recordé lo que el me dijo sobre Rose, encontré una bolsa con un sobre encima dentro había una nota.

"_Cariño se que debes estar queriéndome asesinar, pero quien le niega algo a los Cullen. Aquí te dejo algunas cosas que tal vez necesites. Cuando abras la bolsa no me pongas caras, mira que se nos hizo difícil escoger conociéndote como eres. Bueno también me imagino que te gustaría tener tu violín así que lo escondí en la cocina. Espero que Edward no lo encuentre primero. Disfruta de tu noche, que después tendrás que aguantar el interrogatorio. Sabes jamás pensé que tu amado fuera tan especial, ja ja ja creo que va a tener que darle unas clasesitas a el oso. Recuerda que te quiero mucho. Con Amor Rose"._

Abrí la bolsa y efectivamente adentro había un camisón, me tuve que reír de las locuras de mis hermanas, pero ya no sentía tanto pudor. De todos modos ya Edward me había visto sin ropa, que mas daba que ahora me viera con lo que ella habían escogido. Me lo coloque arregle un poco mis cabello y me dirigí a la cocina a buscar mi violín, una vez lo encontré regrese a la habitación. Me senté sobre la cama, como cuando estaba en el hospital, mire que el reloj daba las 6:00 de mañana así que pronto comenzaría a salir el sol, el momento perfecto. Había estado practicando una canción que escuche en la cocina de Esme, esta era en español y su letra expresaba lo que me había pasado desde que nos reencontramos. Respire hondo y comencé a tocar Todo cambio (**_esta canción es del grupo Camila y esta en mi perfil_**) Cerre mis ojos para concentrarme y deje mi mente correr por todos los recuerdos de la noche, de pronto lo sentí moverse en la cama sentí como su respiración se volvió rápida. Cuando termine abrí mis ojos y nuestras miradas se encontraron. Sus ojos brillaban de una manera diferente, creo que igual que cuando estábamos haciendo el amor. Había demasiada pasión y deseo en el ambiente.

—Creo que descubrimos, lo que pasa cuando toco, pensando en nuestra pasión. — sonreí.

* * *

**Ya terminaron. Bueno espero que les haya gustado Cualquier cosa me pueden insultar o felicitar. Le agradezco en especial a mi querida amiga Gine, gracias por estar ahí y soportar mis nuevos arranques. A mi querida hermana Elba, gracias por unirte a leer esta locura, les confieso que es la primera de mi familia que lee, j aja ja espero no decepcionarte. A todas las que siempre me siguen en el anonimato y a Supattinsondecullen, Kekaphe, Ginegine, lizzy90, bellaliz, jessi-cullen12, camela gracias por sus reviews ustedes me inyectan ánimos para continuar. También gracias a los que me tienes en sus favoritos y sus alertas. Bueno por ultimo gracias a mi esposito que si no fuera porque me enoje con el, creo que no hubiera terminado. Mis amores me gustaría que escucharan las canciones que escogí, para este capitulo ya que fue un poco difícil. Bueno me despido. Espero su opinión. ¿Quieren el Edwar pov, de lo que paso?**

**Con cariño**

_**Bertlin**_

**P.d. 1 Ya reactive mi msn si me quieren añadir es theangel_18(arroba)hotmail(punto)com.**

**P.D. 2 Sobre la otra historia, todavía no he comenzado a escribir el prox cap. pero ya tengo la idea, así a que espero hacerlo pronto. Disculpen si me tardo, pero mi cabeza esta medio enredada en estos días. Evítenme el susto de ver a los Vulturis por mi casa.**


	13. Descubriendo la pasión

**Los personajes en esta historia no me perteneces, son de la maravillosa Stephanie Meyer y esta basada en la canción Toca para mi de Alejando Sans.**

_**Lean la nota al final.**_

_**

* * *

**_

EPOV

Cuando llegamos a la habitación, ella se que do callada, pero por su expresión me di cuenta que le gustaba lo que había preparado. La coloque suavemente en el piso, bajo su vista y vio el camino de pétalos que había.

—Esto es hermoso— me dijo

—No tan hermoso como tu, pero te prometí que seria especial— era cierto todo aquello no era nada comparado con ella, jamás había hecho algo así con nadie. Ella se giro y me beso la tome la cintura, luego comencé a recorrer su espalda de arriba abajo. Ella paso sus suaves manos por mi pecho y hombros. Cada toque de ella era como una pequeña dosis de electricidad.

Cuando nos falto el aire el no deje de besarla, baje por su cuello dejado suaves besos y continúe hasta llegar mis hombros. Quería probar cada pedacito de su piel. Ella era tan suave y deliciosa, su olor y calor me estaban enloqueciendo. Me aferre a sus caderas y escuche como un suave gemido se escapo de sus labios. Me volví apoderar de sus labios y poco a poco nos fui moviendo hasta llegar al frente de la cama. Ella estaba tan sumida en nuestro beso que no se había dado cuenta, hasta que abrió sus hermosos ojos. Me separe un momento, quería saber si ella estaba segura, pero no me permitió hablar. Al parecer entendió, porque me beso, pero aquel beso era diferente estaba cargado de tanta pasión y deseo que hizo que mi corazón casi se saliera de mi pecho. Llevo las manos a mi camisa y con temblor comenzó a abrir los botones, el roce de sus dedos era una divina tortura y cuando paso sus manos por la parte de mi cuerpo ya descubierta me estremecí, estuve a punto de mandar todo a volar y tomarla en ese mismo momento, pero me recordé que ella era diferente. Con ella no solo seria sexo, con ella haría el amor. Enterré mi cara en su cuello, para llenarme de su olor

—No sabes lo que provocas en mi— le dije aun sin salir de lugar en donde me encontraba.

—Espero descubrirlo—juro que por poco me rio, pero en ese momento lo único que quería era sentirla comencé a bajar mis manos por su espalda hasta llegar al cierre de su vestido lo fui bajando con delicadeza y al igual que como ella había hecho conmigo fui rosando su piel con mis dedos. La sentí temblar bajo mi toque y no se porque eso me hizo sonreír. Subí mis manos por sus hombros hasta llegar al manguillo de su vestido, con mucha suavidad los fui moviendo, provocando que la delicada tela que cubría el cuerpo de mi amada descendiera por el. Por un momento sentí envidia de aquella tela, por que ya había recorrido su piel. Un hermoso sonrojo adorno sus mejillas. Me aleje un poco para observarla.

—Eres perfecta— su cuerpo era hermoso y me invitaba a perderme en el. Recorrerlo primero con mis manos y luego con mis labios. Me acerque y la bese, mientras con mucha calma la fui bajando hasta dejarla recostada en la cama. Mi cuerpo quedo sobre el de ella, pero tuve cuidado de que no soportara nada de mi peso. Continuamos besándonos y acariciándonos, cada vez con mas intensidad, en este momento no podías hablar, pero nos lo decíamos todo con el lenguaje de nuestros cuerpos. Sus manos comenzaron a descender por mi pecho, pasando por mi abdomen hasta llegar al borde de mi pantalón, sentí que luchaba con el pero logro abrirlo, me moví un poco para ayudarla a quitarlo, quedando ambos en ropa interior. Comencé a besar su cuerpo desde su estomago hasta el valle que dividía sus perfectos pechos. Con una suave caricia pase mis manos por sus costados, ella se levanto un poco y pude llegar a su espalda para así soltar su brassier. Lo retire dejándola expuesta ante mis ojos, definitivamente eran perfectos. Ella al notar como la observaba se sonrojo nuevamente, adoraba esa nota de inocencia en ella. Pase mis manos por sus mejillas y le sonreí, ella tenia que sentirse segura. Fui recorriendo con mis manos su cuerpo y luego las sustituí por mis labios, su mirada estaba algo perdida. Lleve mis manos al borde de la ultima prenda que la cubría y la fui bajando. Ella estaba tan absorta en mis otras caricias que no se dio cuenta. Luego hice lo mismo con mi bóxers, me acomode entre sus piernas con calma para no asustarla, pero en ese movimiento nuestras partes intimas rozaron y tuve que usar el poco autocontrol que tenia, para no arruinarlo. "_Ella se merece lo mejor, es su primera vez_" me recordé

— ¿Estas preparada? — le pregunte estaba nervioso, ella solo asintió con su cabeza. Me acerque un poco mas y con mucha delicadeza fue entrando en ella, necesite de todas mis fuerzas y concentración para no ceder a los deseos de mi propio cuerpo. Llegue hasta la barrera que mantenía su virginidad, después de que traspasara no habría vuelta atrás, ella seria mía en todos los sentidos.

— Lo siento, esta parte va a doler— le dije con algo de tristeza. Lo menos que yo quería era hacerla sufrir o lastimarla, pero esta parte era inevitable.

—Te amo— fue la respuesta que me hizo continuar. Presione un poco mas y sentí como la barrera cedió. Sabia que le debía estar doliendo, cerro sus ojos, pero en ningún momento se quejo.

—Te amo mi princesa— La bese tratando de distraerla un poco no moví tenia que darle tiempo a su cuerpo a que se acostumbrara mi invasión. Cuando abrió los ojos vi las lágrimas descender por su rostro. El miedo me invadió, la había lastimado, así que decidí mejor retirarme, pero ella me detuvo. No me permitió alejarme. Paso un momento, cuando iba a decirle algo, sentí el suave empuje de sus caderas. La mire a los ojos un segundo y comprendí que ella me indicaba que continuáramos.

Comencé a moverme con mucha suavidad, para no lastimarla, las sensaciones eran indescriptibles. Cada movimiento enviaba descargas de energía. Nuestros cuerpos encontraron su ritmo envolviéndonos en aquella pasión, encajábamos perfectamente como las piezas de un rompecabezas. Nuestras manos recorrían cada parte que podíamos y nuestras respiraciones eran erráticas. Lo único que se podía escuchar era como ambos gemíamos nuestros nombres mezclado con te amo. Sentí como su cuerpo se tensaba.

—Edward, estoy…—Un gemido se le escapo y no pudo terminar lo que iba a decir. En ese momento enterró su cara en mi pecho y su agarre se hizo mas fuerte.

—Déjate ir mi amor— le susurro cerca de su oído y así lo hizo. Sentí cuando sus interior se cerró a mí alrededor y grito mi nombre. El saber que todo eso lo había provocado yo me hizo llegar a mí, inundando su interior. Me sentí liviano, pero a la vez mis manos no me sostenían y por un momento me deje caer sobre ella, pero sin lastimarla. Ese momento fue algo mágico intimo nuestros cuerpos estaban totalmente unidos.

—Te amo— dijimos los dos, casi sin poder respirar. Me moví hacia el lado, saliendo de ella y sentí frio ya no me abrigaba el calor de su interior. La arrastre hasta mi lado y ella recostó su cabeza en mi pecho, sabia que mi corazón continuaba acelerado, necesitábamos un poco mas de tiempo para calmarnos, jale la sabanas cubriendo así nuestros cuerpos desnudos. Era consiente que debía llevarla al baño para que limpiara su cuerpo, de seguro habría sangre, pero en este momento no me quería levantar de allí.

— ¿Estas bien? ¿Te lastime? — Le pregunte dejando besos en su cabeza. Necesitaba asegurarme de no haberle causado daño.

—Tranquilo estoy bien— Eso fue un alivio y un suspiro se escapo de mi pecho. Minutos después sentí como su respiración iba cambiando se estaba quedando dormida. Le indique que se levantara ella parecía confundida, pero me siguió. La lleve al baño, entonces al parecer se dio cuenta de la sangre en sus piernas, un dolor cruzo mi pecho, pero no comente nada. Sabia que esto era normal, pero era difícil para mi pensar que le había causado algún tipo de dolor. La ayude limpiando con mucha suavidad. Luego le indique que Rose había dejado algunas cosas ahí para ella, pero no les presto atención. Sabia que mi cuñada le debía haber dejado algo de ropa, pero yo quería que se quedara así, quería dormir con el calor de su cuerpo junto al mío. Su rostro se puso rojo, pero con una simple sonrisa ella accedió. La lleve de nuevo hacia la cama, bese suavemente sus labios y me dirigí hacia la cocina. En el baño había tomado unos analgésicos de donde los guardaba, busque un baso para servirle agua y me regrese a la habitación. Una vez allí le entregue las dos cosas.

—Tómalas, son analgésicos, para que no sientas mucha molestia. — Sabia que para ella no era tan fácil, en algún momento sentiría el dolor de lo que había pasado. Ella se tomo los medicamentos, me entrego el vaso, el cual coloque sobre una mesita y nos volvimos a recostar. Ella como cada noche se acomodo sobre mi pecho y yo la rodee con mis brazos logrando así que nuestras respiraciones se volvieron suaves y nos fuimos quedando dormidos.

Estaba dormido cuando sentí unas notas musicales llenar el ambiente, era el sonido del violín de Bella. Ella estaba tocando, pero esta melodía era nueva y sus notas estaban llenas de pasión y deseo. Mi respiración y mi pulso se aceleraron, me sentía invadido por los sentimientos que ella me transmitía. Abrí mis ojos pero no había salido el sol, me senté en la cama y ahí estaba ella, por un momento recordé la última mañana en el hospital. Ella estaba sobre la cama su cuerpo era cubierto por un sensual camisón, sus ojos estaban cerrados y en sus rostro había una picara sonrisa. Tuve que aferrarme fuerte a la cama, para no saltar sobre ella. La deje terminar, cuando lo hizo abrió sus ojos y nuestras miradas se encontraron, creo que chispas salían de ambos.

—Creo que descubrimos, lo que pasa cuando toco, pensando en nuestra pasión. — dijo sonriendo y bajando su violín. No pude mas solté las sabanas y me fui hacia ella, al ver que estábamos muy ceca del borde la rodé para que quedara sobre mi. Tome su cara y la hale hasta traer sus labios a los míos. Aquel beso era diferente, a pesar de que había dulzura, era dominado mas por el deseo. Volví a rodar quedando sobre ella.

— ¿Acaso estas buscando enloquecerme? —le pregunte divertido.

—Si logro que reacciones así, prometo que tocare de ese modo mas continuo. — me volvió a sonreír, en sus ojos había un brillo diferente, pero en ese momento solo pensaba en hacerle el amor. Fui besando sus labios, su cuello y seguí descendiendo, mis manos comenzaron su recorrido desde abajo, introduciéndose en su camisón, me di cuenta que no llevaba nada mas, la mire sorprendido y ella me sonrió. Esta eran cosas de ella que me sorprendían, Bella era toda una mujer y demasiado atractiva para mi cordura. Esta vez hicimos el amor con mas seguridad, nuestras caricias fueron mas intensas, ya no había tanto temor de lastimarla y ella parecía estar mas entregada a lo que hacia. Cuando nos llego el momento cumbre nuestros cuerpos fueron bañados por los primeros rayos de sol. Eso fue un momento mágico. Para mi era la señal de un nuevo comienzo.

—Te amo pequeña— le susurre al oído

—y yo a ti mi príncipe— su voz sonaba ronca, pero aun así era hermosa. Volvimos a dormir unas horas mas abrazados.

Desperté y la contemple tan tranquila en mis brazos, todos estos días desde que ella apareció, amanecíamos así y hoy comprendí que no quería cambiar eso. El solo hecho de estas así con ella me alegraba el día. Poco a poco Salí de su lado, todavía había algo mas que tenia preparado. Fui a la cocina prepare el desayuno lo coloque en una bandeja y me dirigí a la habitación. Luego de colocarla en una mesa regrese ala cocina y tome un envase que había allí escondido y me fui a la habitación. Ella seguía dormida y esperaba que con lo que iba hacer no se despertara aun. Removí las sabanas que la cubrían, ella no llevaba nada puesto, así que procedí con mi trabajo.

BPOV

No podía creer la manera en la que Edward había reaccionado cuando toque mi violín. Todo era diferente, esta vez volvimos hacer el amor, pero el se movía mas tranquilos y ya mis nervios habían desaparecido. Pude disfrutar mas de las sensaciones y la pasión que nos invadía. Las caricias fueron aunque igual de dulces un poco mas fuertes, me entregue a el sin mas barrera ni miedos. El momento fue algo místico, porque los rayos del sol nos alcanzaron justo en el mismo momento que nos llegamos al clímax de nuestra pasión. Era como un mensaje, de aquí en adelante todo seria diferente, ahora ya era su mujer y en mi vida también había entrado las luz al llegar a el.

—Te amo pequeña— me susurro al oído, cada vez que me decía así mi corazón saltaba, queriendo salirse de su lugar.

—y yo a ti mi príncipe— mis voz sonaba ronca, creo que seria por lo "calladita" que estaba. Volvimos a dormirnos abrazados.

No se cuanto tiempo paso, pero sentí algo diferente, tenia un poco de frio y no sentí a Edward a mi lado. Abrí mis ojos y el estaba sentado a un lado de la cama, una hermosa sonrisa adornaba sus labios. Cuando me iba a mover, me di cuentas que las sabanas no me cubrían, baje mi vista hacia mi cuerpo y para mi sorpresa estaba cubierta por pétalos. El me había cubierto con muchos de ellos. Las lágrimas comenzaron a descender por mi rostro, pero no podía parar de sonreír.

—Buenos días mi hermosa princesa— se acerco y me dio un suave beso

—Buenos días príncipe. ¿Acaso no podías ser menos perfecto? Esto es demasiado— una carcajada salió de el.

—Yo solo te trato como mereces—

—Eres imposible— le reproche

— ¿No te gusta? — me pregunto poniendo cara de tristeza.

—Es hermoso, es que cada vez me sorprendes mas. — lo jale hacia mi y lo bese. Luego de soltarlo el se levanto, dejándome algo sorprendida, pero se dirigió a un lado de la habitación. De regreso traía una bandeja en sus manos.

—Te traje el desayuno preciosa— me estaba levantando cuando los pétalos comenzaron a descender por mi cuerpo. Sentí un cosquilleo uno pude evitar reír. Edward recogió mi camisón del piso y me lo dio.

—Creo que voy a necesitar ayuda con los pétalos—

—Como usted diga madame— se acerco a mí, coloco una hermosa cajita transparente en la cama y fue quitando los pétalos con suma delicadeza.

—Me estas torturando— le dije mordiendo mi labio inferior, el sonrió, pero no quito la vista de lo que hacia. Luego de terminar, tomo el camisón en sus manos y me lo puso. Trate de ver sus ojos, pero una vez mas el se concentraba en su "trabajo". Ya cuando estaba vestido alzo su mirada y vi como el fuego lo quemaba.

—Esto es demasiado difícil— respiro profundo, tratando de tranquilizarse. Puso la cajita en mis manos y se levanto. Camino alrededor de la cama y se sentó a mi lado donde estaba el desayuno.

— ¿Qué fue todo eso? — le pregunte extrañada.

—Estaba probando si me puedo comportar, tu eres demasiada tentación para mi y no quiero que por mis arrebatos, vallas a pasar alguna pena. —

— ¿Ok y funciono tu prueba?—

—Bueno por lo menos funciono por 10 minutos, no creo que tenga mas control si pasa de ese tiempo. — parecía que aquel tema le estaba divirtiendo.

—Muy bien, es bueno saberlo— ahora fui yo quien me reí con fuerza y el me miro sorprendido. Esa seria una de mis armas secretas. No comente mas nada y nos dispusimos a desayunar. El me pregunto que quería que hiciéramos ese día, si deseaba regresar a la casa, pero yo le pedí que nos quedáramos mas tiempo ahí. El accedió encantado. La verdad además de que quería estar con el a solas unas horas mas, también temía al interrogatorio que me esperaba de parte de las chicas. Al terminar el desayuno el se dispuso a llevar todo a la cocina y yo me dirigí al baño. Me desvestí y me metí en la ducha, deje que el agua caliente me recorriera y mis músculos lo agradecieron. En ese momento si sentí un poco de molestias, pero no me iba a quejar, todo había sido hermoso. Sentí cuando la puerta del baño se abrió y una sonrisa tonta se dibujo en mi rostro.

— ¿Necesitas ayuda? — me pregunto, mientras se asomaba. Mordí mi labio de solo imaginarlo junto a mi bajo el agua.

—Creo que otro par de manos no estarían mal. —No tuve que terminar de decirlo, cuando ya el estaba adentro conmigo. Me quito la esponja y el jabón de las manos y comenzó a pasarlos por mi cuerpo. Luego yo hice lo mismo, el tenia razón era muy difícil controlar el deseo. En un momento dado comenzamos a besarnos y estábamos a punto de perder el control cuando se escucho el sonido del celular en la habitación. No se porque pero nos separamos lentamente, de momento pensé que algo malo pudo haber pasado. Edward tomo la toalla y salió primero. Yo me quede paralizada un momento, pero luego lo imite, envolviéndome en ella. Salí y el estaba parado hablando, su expresión era tranquila. Solo escuche que le dijo a Emmett, que se encontrarían mas tarde.

— ¿Pasa algo? —Pregunte preocupada. El se giro al escuchar mi voz.

—No amor, no pasa nada. Solo era Em, ya sabes revisando que estuviéramos

bien. — Me tranquilice, sabia que mi familia siempre estaba al pendiente.

— ¡Oh! —

—Ya se que exageran, pero ellos te aman. — me sonrió

—Tranquilo, esta bien. Ya me he acostumbrado a eso. — el se acerco y me abrazo. —Amor, ¿Qué se supone que me voy a poner ahora? —

—Rose te dejo ropa en el closet y en la primera gaveta (cajón) del tocador esta tu ropa intima— No podía creerlo, habían pensado en todo. Cuando abrí la gaveta (cajón) encontré varios juegos de ropa, algunos no cubrían mucho, por lo que me tuve que reír. Tome un hermoso set azul oscuro y sin vergüenza ninguna me quite la toalla y me lo coloque, camine hacia el closet, en ningún momento mire a Edward, pero si sentía su mirada puesta en mi. Creo que hasta había dejado de respirar.

— ¿Te gusta lo que vez? — pregunte aun sin mirarlo. Escuche un gruñido y una sonrisa se dibujo en mi rostro. Tome unos jeans oscuros y una camisa azul, me los fui colocando cuando sentí lo sentí pararse de la cama.

—Me vas a provocar un infarto cardiaco si sigues así. — me dijo al oído. Mi cuerpo se estremeció en respuesta a su cercanía. Paso por mi lado y tomo ropa para el. Entre de nuevo al baño para peinar mi cabello y por primera vez en todo este tiempo me vi al espejo. Tenía una enorme sonrisa, mis ojos brillaban de una manera diferente y mis mejillas tenían un color rojizo permanente. Definitivamente yo era otra.

EPOV

Después de haber terminado de cubrir el cuerpo de Bella con pétalos me senté a su lado esperando a que despertara. Ella se veía hermosa, parecía un ángel. Abrió sus hermosos ojos y la salude. Al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho las lágrimas comenzaron a descender por su rostro, pero no paraba de sonreír. Hubo un momento en que pensé que no le había gustado, pero ella me aclaro que era que no paraba de sorprenderla, esta parte no se la había comentado a las chicas, por lo que no sabia cual seria la reacción de Bella.

Me levante para traerle el desayuno, pero cuando comenzó a sentarse los pétalos comenzaron a resbalar por su piel, provocando que ella se riera. Recogí su camisón del piso y se lo entregue, pero me sorprendió que ella me pidiera ayuda, la que con gusto brinde. Me dirigí al otro lado de la cama con la cajita que había traído los pétalos, la coloque a un lado y me dedique a retirarlos. Tuve que concentrarme en lo que estaba haciendo, era momento de probar mi autocontrol, ella me dijo que la estaba torturando, lo que me provoco reír, pero no la mire a los ojos. Si lo hacia perdería todo el control, debía comenzar acostumbrarme, luego de que lo que había pasado entre nosotros mis emociones estaban bastante alteradas. Cuando termine le coloque el camisón entonces ya vestida me encontré con su mirada. Creo que ella pudo notar el fuego que me recorría. Entonces pude hablar. Le confesé que había sido difícil, respire profundo le entregue la cajita y me dirigí nuevamente al otro lado de la cama. Ella me pregunto que había sido todo eso y yo le explique lo de mi prueba. Después de haberlo hecho me pareció divertido, nuevamente me pregunto algo, pero esta vez si había funcionado y en un arranque de sincerada le dije que por lo menos por 10 minutos. No entendí muy bien lo que me quiso decir con "Es bueno saberlo." Le pregunte que quería hacer y me comento que si nos podíamos quedar un rato mas ahí, a lo que encantado le respondí que si. Amábamos a nuestra familia, pero en estas fechas era difícil tener un momento a solas para nosotros y mas aun con el regreso de ella.

Recogí las cosas y me dirigí a la cocina. Estaba colocando todo en el lavaplatos cuando escuche el agua de la ducha correr. Fui de regreso a la habitación y confirme que ella se estaba bañando. Abrí la puerta y pude ver las formas de su cuerpo.

— ¿Necesitas ayuda? — le pregunte mientras me asomaba y frente a mi estaba mi hermosa mujer, porque eso era ahora mi mujer.

— Creo que otro par de manos no estarían mal. — Ella estaba perdiendo un poco la timidez frente a mi. No tuvo que terminar de decirlo, cuando ya me había metido con ella. Le quite la esponja y el jabón de las manos y comencé a pasarlos por su cuerpo. Luego ella hizo lo mismo, al parecer se nos estaba haciendo mas difícil controlarnos. En un momento dado comenzamos a besarnos el deseo y la pasión nos estaban consumiendo cuando se escucho el sonido del celular en la habitación. Por mi hubiera explotado de tanto sonar, pero con todo lo que últimamente había pasado nuestra chispa se apago un poco. Lentamente nos separamos, mire sus ojos y allí había algo de preocupación. Tome una toalla me la enrolle en la cintura y salí a contestar.

—Hola Em, espero que sea importante, porque si no date por muerto. —

—Hey Ed, ¿Esta todo bien? — algo raro pasaba, pero mantuve mi expresión tranquila, no quería asustar a Bella.

—Si ¿Qué pasa? —

—Hermano es que ayer el hombre ese trato de entrar en la casa, pero se asusto al ver a los de seguridad y huyo. —

—Ok ¿Están todos bien? — en eso sentí la sentí caminar por el cuarto, así que decidí mejor no comentar mucho

—Si, no paso nada mas, ya le avisamos a la policía. ¡Oh! otra cosa ya llegaron mis suegros y están locos por verte y conocer a Bella. —

—Esta bien, nos veremos mas tarde. — El que Peter y Charlotte estuviesen era bueno, así Bella no notaria nada.

—Una ultima cosa, en algún momento debemos hablar, ya tenemos un plan. — en este momento, sentí que haría lo que fuera. No dejaría que aquel hombre se acercara a mi amada.

—Ok — conteste al verla mas cerca

— ¿Bella esta cerca? —

—Sip —

—Bien hablamos luego. —

—Bey — ambos cortamos la llamada

— ¿Pasa algo? —Pregunto ella preocupada. Me gire al escucharla.

—No amor, no pasa nada. Solo era Em, ya sabes revisando que estuviéramos bien. — Pareció mas tranquila, lo cierto es que no le mentía con eso, solo no le diría por ahora la razón completa de esa llamada.

— ¡Oh! —

—Ya se que exageran, pero ellos te aman. — Le sonreí, para despejar cualquier duda

—Tranquilo, esta bien. Ya me he acostumbrado a eso. — me acerque a ella y la abrace —Amor, ¿Qué se supone que me voy a poner ahora? —

—Rose te dejo ropa en el closet y en la primera gaveta (cajón) del tocador esta tu ropa intima— La solté y ella se dirigió hacia donde le había indicado, me senté en la cama, sentía mis piernas temblar un poco y no quería que ella lo notara. La vi abrir a gaveta (cajón) y mirar dentro soltando una carcajada. Luego tomo algunas piezas, pensé que buscaría la ropa y entraría al baño, pero no fue así. Se quito la toalla quedando desnuda y comenzó a colocarse las prendas frente a mi. Luego camino hacia el closet, luciéndome su hermosa ropa interior de color azul oscuro.

— ¿Te gusta lo que vez? — me pregunte, pero en ningún momento me miro. Un gruñido se escapo de mi pecho hasta mi garganta y note una malvada sonrisa en su rostro. Luego tomo unos jeans oscuros y una camisa azul y procedió a ponérselos. Mientras las prendas recorrían su cuerpo mi corazón se aceleraba y una parte de mi cuerpo, no muy obediente, comenzó a tomar vida. Me levante de la cama y me acerque a ella.

—Me vas a provocar un infarto cardiaco si sigues así. — Le dije al oído. A sentí temblar y eso que ni la había temblado. Pase por su lado y tome mi ropa para y me vestí, mientras ella se metió en el baño. Todo lo que me estaba pasando era diferente. Era como si por primera vez conociese lo que era amar. Dentro de mi cabeza se prendió una lucecita, tenia que hablar con ella sobre nuestro futuro. Luego de que resolviéramos la situación de aquel hombre y que Bella estabilizara un poco mas su vida, le propondría que fuera mi esposa, pero cuanto antes quería hacer las cosas más oficiales.

— ¿En que piensas tan concentrado? — no la había escuchado salir del baño

—Amor, quiero preguntarte algo, pero no se como hacerlo. —

—Solo dime. — ella se sentó a mi lado y tome su mano

— ¿Cómo te vez o nos vez en el futuro? — me miro algo confundida.

—Bueno, no se me da algo de pea decirlo, pero ¿Cómo nos ves tu? —

—Te veo siendo mi esposa y la madre de mis hijos, pero quiero que tu vivas muchas experiencias que te faltan.—

—Umm. Amor, todo lo que tenga que vivir, quiero hacerlo contigo. Describiste las cosas como yo las veo, solo que yo soy mas detallista. —

—Cuéntame tus detalles— necesitaba saber lo que ella deseaba, para poder buscar la forma de cumplirlo.

—Bien, nos veo casados, eso antes que nada, pero me veo habiendo estudiado, no quiero desentonar en tu vida. — Eso fue como un derechazo, a mi mandíbula

—Hermosa, nunca repitas que tu desentonas en mi vida. Tu eres maravillosa, tienes dones increíbles tanto tocando, como en la cocina. Así que nada de menospreciarte. — pase mis manos por su rostro y le di un suave beso en sus labios.

—Ok. Tal vez tienes razón. — me sonrió

—Vamos a ver, ¿quieres estudiar una carrera? —

—Si—

—Muy bien, sabes que tienes mi apoyo. ¿Qué te gustaría? —

—Estoy revisando alunas cosas, pero te diré cuando me decida. —

—Perfecto, amor quiero que seamos un equipo y siempre contemos con el otro. — ella me sonrió y mi corazón se agito. —Otra pregunta, ¿te molestaría si deseara que formalizáramos mas públicamente esta relación? —

* * *

**Bueno mi amores hasta aquí las dejo, se que muchas me están queriendo matar, pero las quiero mucho. Este capitulo va complaciendo a mis hermosas amigas Gine y Kelly aquí les dejo el Epov.**

**Quiero hacer esto de forma oficial, esta son las lectoras que me ha dejado sus reviews durante este tiempo y tal vez se me ha escapado mencionar a alguna. El orden en que las escribiré es en el que me fueron los fueron dejando.**

**Supattinsondecullen- _mi niña gracias por tu apoyo desde el principio_**

**Danii Cullen-_Corazón no supe mas de ti, pero si lees esto déjame tu mail_**

**Nelly-m_e gustaría poder contestar tus rr déjame alguna manera de comunicarnos._**

**Bellaliz- _Es un placer estar en tu lista ya que se has leído muchos, gracias por tu apoyo desde el principio y por tus ideas._**

**Kekapehe-_amiga gracias por tu ayuda incondicional y por tus hermosas palabras._**

**Lizzy90- _sabes que soy tu fan, es un placer que te guste mis historia._**

**Bella Alexandra Cullen- _no se si te me extraviaste, pero espero q no._**

**Ginegine- _Amiga gracias por soportar mis arranques de locura, por apoyarme no solo en los fics si no también en lo personal, la distancia no impide una buena amistad. (Pasen por su fic Cansada de besar sapos, a mi me gusto)_**

**BellaSwanTwilight- _Tus palabras me hicieron gritar de emoción._**

**Jessy-Jess-_Cariño no rec. Si lo hice oficialmente, pero Bienvenida y -Espero que te gustara el cap. anterior, no me salio tan lemmon._**

**Betzacosta- _Me alegro que te gustara, por lo menos no decepciono a nuestra amiga. Yupii por fin se atrevió a publicar._**

**Jaslicehalecullen- _Bienvenida. Gracias por seguirme y casi siempre trato de actualizar semanal._**

**Jili cullen- _Bienvenida y espero que te siga gustando._**

**Ahora si mis amores también a los que me siguen anónimamente, los que me han añadido en sus fav y alerts, gracias. Ustedes son el combustible que me hace continuar. Creo que alargue mucho esto, pero quería que supieran lo importantes que son cada uno para mi. Nos leemos pronto.**

**Con cariño**

_**Bertlin**_


	14. Bromitas y tentaciones

**Los personajes en esta historia no me perteneces, son de la maravillosa Stephanie Meyer y esta basada en la canción Toca para mi de Alejando Sans.

* * *

**

BPOV

—Amor, claro que no me molesta. Ya mi corazón mi vida y todo lo demás te pertenecen y yo feliz de que todos lo sepan. Además así alejamos a ciertas viboritas. — le conteste riendo. El me miro un momento, se acerco y me beso.

El hablar de nuestro futuro juntos para mi era una muestra mas de que no estaba soñando y de que mis miedos eran una tontería. Yo quería ser su esposa y tener hijos, pero aunque a el le molestaba que yo lo dijera yo no estaba preparada académicamente. Quería probarme a mí que yo podía salir adelante y demostrarle a mi familia que yo si quería superarme y que mejor forma de agradecerle que teniendo una carrera. Ya había decidido que terminaría mis estudios de cocina internacional, pero Carlisle había insistido que fuera mas arriba o sea chef. Definitivamente ya había tomado mi decisión. El me estaba preguntando si me molestaba que formalizáramos nuestra relación públicamente, eso era un gran paso y para mi gritarle al mundo que yo le pertenecía era una idea genial.

—Pequeña, vamos a la casa, llegaron los padres de Rose y Jazz y quieren conocerte. — me llamo el sacándome de mis pensamientos

—Ok, por lo menos así las chicas tendrán que aguantarse para el interrogatorio—

—Sabes que no tienes que contarle nada si no quieres— me dijo mientras abrazaba

—Pero al final lo hare. Bueno no creo que les diga todo, pero me harán hablar. Estos días he prendido que ellas son peligrosas. — el comenzó a reírse a carcajadas

—Tienes razón, con esas dos hay que temer y si se les une mi madre, las cosas si se ponen difíciles. —

—Ya me di cuenta, ¿sabes? Espero que cuando tu y yo llevemos mucho tiempo juntos, nuestra relación sea como la de tus padres. Ellos se ve que se las traen. —

—Y eso que nos has visto, ni oído nada— mi cara se adorno con su acostumbrado sonrojo

—Ok demasiada información. —

Comencé a recoge mis cosas, pero el me indico que las podía dejar allí, que aquel lugar también era mío. Le sonreí ante esa afirmación y deje todo, menos la ropa que había utilizado. Me di cuenta que había mas cosas mías o que eran para mi, le pregunte y el se encogió de hombros, diciéndome que había que prepararse para todo. Lo vi tomar nuevamente el teléfono, pero esta vez si escuche cuando, hablaba, le estaba indicando al personal de seguridad que saldríamos. Tuve una sensación extraña, como si algo estuviera pasando, pero lo ignore. "Son cosas tuyas" me dije mentalmente. Esperamos unos minutos y el teléfono volvió a sonar. El respondió y me indico que ya podíamos irnos. Todo esto me hacia sentir incomoda, por mi culpa la familia había perdido la libertad de salir cuando quisieran, pero me atrevía a decir nada o protestar, porque ya me sabia el sermón de memoria. "Bella tu eres parte de nosotros y nosotros protegemos a nuestra familia" "a si que Bella calladita te vez mas bonita" ya me estoy volviendo loquita. Salimos del apartamento y nos montamos en el elevador.

— ¿En que piensas? — me pregunto Edward

—En conejitos rosas y con alas—

—Bella—ese tono de voz era de advertencia

—Ya, tranquilo amor. Créeme que tengo mucho en que pensar. — le sonreí pícaramente.

—Preciosa creo que voy a tener muchos "problemitas" contigo ahora. — una carcajada se me escapo, retumbando en todo elevador

—Bueno, ya veremos— llegamos al estacionamiento. El miro a todos lados y fue cuando vi la camioneta negra acercarse. Nos subimos y salimos de allí.

— ¿Como son los padres de los chicos? —pregunte

—La verdad son bastante agradables, de hecho Charlotte es socia de mi madre y Peter es un excelente empresario. —

—Estoy un poco nerviosa—

—Tranquila amor, ellos te van amar, como el resto de la familia. — Llegamos a la casa y al igual que en estos últimos días, primero se bajaba el personal de seguridad revisaban y después nos permitían salir a nosotros.

—Creo que a veces exageran— comente mirándolos.

—La seguridad de nuestra familia es muy importante, solo es una medida preventiva— Ya me sabia esa respuesta de memoria, pero no se porque hoy sentí algo diferente cuando el me lo dijo."Ya Bella solo es tu imaginación" me reprendí.

Entramos en la casa y de la estancia salían las voces de todos. Edward tomo mi mano, me sonrió y caminamos juntos asta allí. Como me imagine estaban todos reunidos, nadie se había percatado de nuestra presencia. De la cocina vi que venia Esme con una bandeja en sus manos, ella fue la primera que nos vio y me guiño un ojo.

—Veo que por fin llegaron— dijo con una sonrisa picara en sus labios. Oh si, definitivamente ella estaría en el interrogatorio.

— ¡Bien la parejita feliz! —chillo Rose.

*Stop* "Esperen un momento ¿Rose demostrando sus emociones? Wao eso era mucho."

—Hola a todos—Saludamos a la vez. Mire alrededor de aquel ligar, hasta encontrar las dos personas que buscaba. Ambos me miraban y sonreían.

*Stop* "¿Sonreían?"

—Hijo, haz la presentación— Carlisle sugirió. Primero el fue y los saludo

—Buen, amor ellos son Peter y Charlotte Hale, los padres de Rose y Jazz. Tíos ella es Isabella, Bella Swan, mi novia y la mujer de mi vida— Al escuchar esas palabras mi corazón dio un salto y mis ojos se aguaron.

—Mucho gusto Bella, por fin podemos conocer a la chica que ha revolucionado a los Cullen. — Charlotte se acerco y me abrazo

—Hijo, tu novia es mas hermosa de lo que pensaba. — en ese momento mi cara se puso color carmesí

— ¡Bravo suegro ya la lograste hacer sonrojar! — Grito Emmett, a quien le di una mirada de muerte

—Cállate Emmett— chillo Rose

—Tranquila Rose, yo se que "osito" me ama demasiado— Emmett casi se ahoga y toda la familia reía, mientras sus suegros miraban extrañados.

—Eso fue un golpe bajo— me dijo cuando se acerco.

—Si quieres pelea, yo vengo a matar. Si tú no me atacas, yo no me defiendo. —

Ambos no miramos entrecerrando los ojos. Definitivamente esto no pararía. Todos nos volvimos acomodar y a charlar. Peter de vez e cuando me miraba detenidamente, en especial cuando sus hijos me hablaban. En una Rose y yo estábamos bromeando y ella me abrazo, cuando mire a su padre este tenia el ceño fruncido. Ya me estaba sintiendo incomoda.

— ¿Cómo lo lograste? — pregunto mirándome solo a mi.

— ¿Perdón? — estaba confundida ante su pregunta

— ¿Cómo lograste ganarte tan rápido el cariño de mi hija? Nunca la he visto así con nadie que no sea de esta familia y aun así no lo expresa mucho. — explico. En ese momento recordé lo que ella siempre me decía, que yo era la pieza faltante.

—¡Papa! —

—Ya Rose, tu sabes que es la verdad cariño. Además tengo curiosidad, porque por lo que veo ella ha influido mucho en sus cambios. —

—Señor Hale…—

—Peter, solo dime Peter— me interrumpió

—Bueno Peter, créame que todavía no lo he averiguado, yo soy igual que siempre y no hago nada diferente para agradarles. —

—Sabes suegro, tu hija siempre dice que Bella era la pieza que faltaba en esta familia— comento Em, parece como si el hubiese leído mi mente, hace un momento.

—Al parecer así es. Creo que has sacado a relucir el mejor lado o inclusive uno desconocido, de la familia. — en algún momento me pareció sentir un poco de desconfianza en la voz de Peter Hale, pero no me extrañaba, el hecho de que los Cullen me amaran desde el primer momento, no quería decir que fuera a ser igual con todo el mundo.

—Bueno Peter deja ya el interrogatorio, la verdad es que Edward esta feliz y el resto de la familia también y eso me encanta. Hijo hace mucho que no veía esa hermosa sonrisa en tu rostro. — Charlotte parecía no estar de acuerdo con el comportamiento de su esposo.

—Si, sobre todo hoy esta más feliz. — comento Emmett en voz baja. Solo me di cuenta de porque el se quejaba cuando este se pasaba la mano por la cabeza mirando a Rose. Todos lo miraban asombrados y sin entender, yo me gire hacia Edward, el estaba dándole una mirada asesina a su hermano.

—La verdad tía creo que en estos días he sonreído mas que en los últimos 5 años, estoy feliz porque me reencontré con el amor y con la persona que me enseño lo que era. — Ok. Es todo cada vez que Edward habría la boca, yo quedaba mas enamorada, creo que un día de estos explotare. ¿Acaso podía se mas perfecto?

—Si y parece que le enseño muy bien— otra vez Emmett

—Sabes Em, por ahí me llego el rumor que deberías tomar unas clasecitas de detalles con tu hermano. — el me miro y frunció el ceño, mientras a Rose se le escapaba una risita histérica.

— ¿A que se refiere? — se voltio a mirar a Rose

—Em, no creo que este sea el mejor lugar, ni momento para hablar de eso. — trate de salvar a Rose.

—Creo que esta pequeña es un peligro— rio Peter

—Si, es la primera a la que veo voltearle las bromas—

—Bebe, ¿Tu estas de mi lado o del de ella? — Pregunto Emmett poniendo carita e perrito triste, lo que causo que todos explotaran en carcajadas.

—Amor, no me hagas elegir, porque podrías perder—

—Esto no se queda así pequeña saltamontes—

—Lo que tú digas Monkey man— Todos nos separamos para ir a nuestras diferentes cosas, Esme iba a comenzar a preparar la cena así que me fui con ella.

— ¿Cómo estas hija? — me pregunto bajito. O si ya iba a comenzar el interrogatorio y nada más vergonzoso que fuera justamente la madre de tu novio.

—Bien—

— ¿Solo bien? — pregunto una muy curiosa Rose que entraba con su madre. Vale ahora si estaba avergonzada al máximo.

—Ese sonrojo dice otra cosa— comento Charlotte

—Habla Bella o te torturaremos el resto del día. —

—Ok Alice tranquila, no me amenaces, que yo tengo como tranquilizarte, además recuerda que Jasper todavía tiene esperanzas de que acepte su propuesta. — las risas no se hicieron esperar.

—Hija, no nos hagas sufrir, mira que la ansiedad no esta matando—

—Mama— chille. Charlotte me miro sorprendida. Había momentos que llamaba a Esme mama y a Carlisle papa, a ellos les encantaba.

—Estamos esperando—Rose estaba impaciente

—¿Qué quieres saber? — pregunte resignada

—A ver, comencemos con lo as fácil, ¿Lo hicieron? —

—¡Alice! — grite y todas comenzaron a reirse

—Alice, eso no tienes que preguntárselo, solo con mirarlos sabemos que si—

—Ok. YA. Bueno ustedes saben lo que el había preparado, así que eso no tengo que explicarlo. Cuando lleue al apartamento me recibió tocando el piano, luego cenamos, bailamos y luego…—

—¿Y luego? —

—Ya Rose, no creo que tenga que decirte. — estaba bastante avergonzada

—Umm. ¿Te gusto? —

—Este, este,…. Rayos si fue lo mejor. —admití mirando al suelo

—Eso Belly. ¿Hiciste algo con el violín? — me pregunto Rose.

—De hecho probé una teoría que teníamos el y yo. —

— ¿Teoría? Eso suena interesante—

—Bueno como ustedes saben cuando toco muchas veces dejo correr mis recuerdos y eso hace que transmita lo que siento, pues eso hice.

—O sea, que después de hacer el amor, tocaste el violín recordando lo que sentiste.

—Correcto mama—

—Wao, eso debió ser intenso—

—La verdad si, bueno el estaba dormido así que imite un poco la escena de lo que hice en el hospital—

—Ya me imagino la reacción de Edward— Rose tenia cara de estar analizando aquello. Cuando les conté lo de los pétalos las chicas chillaban de emoción y yo no paraba de reír.

La conversación continuo mientras ayudaba a preparar la cena, nuevamente sentí que Charlotte me observaba detenidamente. Esme le comento que yo había comenzado a tomar un curso de comida y ella al igual que los demás me animo a que debería estudiar mas sobre eso. Luego de terminar me despedí y me dirigí hacia mi habitación a descansar un momento y prepararme para la cena. Al entrar me encontré a mi amado novio dormido. "Umm momento de prueba" Cerré la puerta con mucha delicadeza y me acerque a su lado. Comencé a pasar mis manos por sus brazos en una suave caricia, luego las deslice por debajo de su tshirt tocando así su bien formado abdomen, subí hasta su pecho, note como su respiración se agito y no pude evitar sonreír. De pronto me halo hacia el, me giro y quedo sobre mi, logrando que un chillido se me escapara.

—Así que haciendo travesuras, ¿que pretendes matarme? —

—Umm, solo te estaba haciendo una caricia. — le dije poniendo cara de inocencia

—Eres terriblemente peligrosa—

—Me tengo que ir a bañar es tarde— el me soltó, pero antes me dio un beso para nada inocente. Me levante y fui a buscar lo que me pondría de una vez me atrevi escoger algo para Edward. Otra idea se me ocurrió, la verdad es que mi confianza había aumentado bastante, así que frente a el me atrevía ha experimentar.

El aun estaba recostado en la cama, así que comencé a caminar por la habitación desprendiéndome de las prendas que llevaba puestas. Escuche un gruñido y reprimi una carcajada, no debía delatarme todavía. Solo me quede en ropa interior y resulta que convenientemente se me callo algo al suelo, así que me doble a recogerlo de espaldas a el.

—Bellllaaaa— su voz era como de advertencia. Sin enderezarme del todo lo mire.

— ¿Qué paso amor? —

—No sigas o no respondo—

— ¿Qué no siga que amor? — mi cara de inocencia se hizo presente de nuevo. El negó con la cabeza y respiro profundo. Camine hacia la puerta del baño y sin mirar atrás le pregunte: — ¿Quieres economizar agua? — lo sentí levantarse y en meno de lo que esperaba ya estaba dentro del baño conmigo.

Abrí la ducha para controlar la temperatura del agua, el mientras se deshizo de su ropa. Entramos juntos, de pronto el me pego contra la pared y comenzó a dejar besos por mi cuello.

—¿Crees que no me di cuenta de lo que estabas haciendo? —

—¿Yo? —

—Si tu, estas provocando y tentando mi poco control y ahora vas a ver las consecuencias— su tono era entre divertido y ansioso. Volvió a besar mi cuello y llego hasta cerca de mi oído. — No sabes cuanto te deseo— me susurro

Un gemido se escapo de mis labios el cual fue apagado por los suyos, mientras nuestros cuerpos se enredaban y encajaban como un perfecto rompecabezas. En aquel momento se me olvido donde estaba, solo era consiente de que me sostenían los brazos de mi amado. Nuevamente experimente toda aquella emoción y pasión que había entre nosotros. Nuestras bocas se unieron para acallar el grito que quería salir cuando llegamos al punto máximo. Ya no sentía el suelo bajo mis pies y le pedí que no me soltara porque me caería. Esperamos un momento en lo que ambos nos calmábamos, después nos terminamos de duchar y salimos. Una vez mas comprobé que el no era el único que tenia problemas con el autocontrol. Nos vestimos y bajamos, pero era extraño que ni hubiera nadie. Me acorde de mi violín, así que fuimos por el al auto. Cuando abrimos la puerta del garaje, escuchamos ruidos extraños, al parecer alguien estaba disfrutando mucho allí. Edward y yo nos miramos, salimos de ahí lo mas rápido posible y una vez lejos explotamos en risas.

— ¿Qué es tan gracioso? — pregunto Carlisle desde la escalera

—Este, papa creo que mejor te lo decimos en otro momento— le conteste

—Bueno. ¿Cariño como te has sentido? — se acerco

—La verdad muy bien. —

—Eso esta muy bien, sabes que si sientes algo extraño me avisas. —

—Tranquilo, lo hare, pero estoy siguiendo tus instrucciones así que cada día me siento mejor. — El me abrazo y así caminamos hacia la cocina, dejando a Edward mirándonos con desconcierto.

—Hijo si no apresuras, tu padre se quedara con ella— escuche la voz de Peter que venia bajando, sus palabras me causaron un poco de incomodidad y Carlisle se dio cuenta.

—Ya quisieran muchos, pero este corazón ya tiene dueño desde hace mucho— sentí un poco de alivio, pero por mi mente paso en algún momento el recuerdo de lo que había pasado con Tanya y algo mas paso por mi cabeza, tal vez Peter sabia de aquello o mas aun había ella tratado de hacer con el lo que hizo con los demás. La mirada de Edward se encontró con la mía y vi su preocupación por mi, por lo que le sonreí. Edward se acerco a mi lado y Carlisle me entrego a el.

—No me queda duda de eso, ella es muy diferente de T…— de repente se quedo callado.

—Exacto Peter, ella es muy diferente a Tanya. Tranquilo que Bella sabe todo sobre ella. Edward no le ha ocultado nada. — El miro a Carlisle y luego a Edward, este último se lo confirmo y ahí murió el tema, por el momento. Entre en la cocina junto con mi Edward y papa, para encontrarme con una Esme un poco intranquila e incomoda.

—Cariño, lamento eso. El no debió comparar—

—Tranquilos, yo entiendo, además siempre que lo hacen por lo menos yo gano. — sonreí y ellos me imitaron

—Hay hija tu eres única, cualquiera en tu lugar estaría molesta o incomoda, pero tu no, tu simplemente te dedicas a bromear con eso. — Ayudamos a llevar todo a la mesa, cuando vi a una parejita pasar corriendo escaleras arriba, pero no dije nada. Luego de un rato más todos bajaron y comenzamos a cenar. La conversación era interesante, pero como siempre Emmett tenía que hacer un comentario.

—Oye Bellita no nos dijiste que te pareció el apartamento de Eddi — Edward se atraganto con la comida y comenzó a toser, yo le pase el vaso de agua y mire a Em.

—Me encanto, el tiene un excelente gusto para todo— sonreí. Emmett no dijo mas, pero yo me tenia que desquitar.

—Por cierto Em, ¿crees que pronto nos darán sobrinos? — Rose me miro sorprendida

—Este… creo que si—

—Ya han visto algún auto comido, ¿Qué les parece el que trajeron tus suegros?, tu sabes hay que buscar seguridad, comodidad y elegancia. — El miro a su suegro y se puso pálido, sus manos temblaron y derramos la copa de agua sobre la mesa.

—Lo siento— le dije a Rose moviendo solo los labios y una sonrisa se escapo de sus labios.

* * *

**Bueno mis amores este capitulo es para pasar un día sin dramas y algo divertido. Como ven se integraron los padres de Rose y Jazz, además la confianza de Bella en si misma cada día es mas fuerte. Siento haberme tardado un poco, pero esta semana mis cosas estaban complicadas. Este Capitulo va dedicado en especial a mis queridas mosqueteras _Ginegine, bethzacosta y gery withlock _(pasen por sus historias son buenísimas) Chicas gracias por su apoyo y por aguantar mis locuras, las quiero. Gracias por dejarme sus rr en el cap anterior a S_upattinsondecullen, Kekapehe, lizzy90, bellaliz, pauli de cullen, jessy-jess, joly cullen, xelatwi, black cullen, crist _(dejame algúna dirección para poder resp tus rr) y igual _Esmeralda_ y a _Ginegine_ aunque ya te mencione. Además gracias al los que me añaden en sus alerts y fav y a los que ya me tenían y continúan leyéndome. Oh y los que me leen desde el anonimato, tampoco me olvido de ustedes. Todos ustedes son el combustible que me hace continuar. Bueno me despido, no es un adiós sino un hasta luego. Nos leemos pronto.**

**Con Cariño:**

_**Bertlin**_

**P.S. 1 Estoy un poco triste, me gustaría que se dieran una vuelta por mi one-shot, _Salvando dos corazones muertos_, Ya se que no es como acostumbro a escribir, pero déjenme su opinión aunque sea mala. Y gracias a mis dos grandes ayudas ginegine y kekaphe, por dejarme su rr ahí. Me alegro que les gustara.**

**P.S. 2 Luego de publicar esto, me estoy sentando a trabajar con el cap de _Chocolate & Esmerald, Love dreams_ espero terminarlo entre hou y mañana, pero ténganme paciencia.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Los personajes en esta historia no me perteneces, son de la maravillosa Stephanie Meyer y esta basada en la canción Toca para mi de Alejando Sans.

* * *

**

BPOV

— ¿Hijo estas bien? —Pregunto Esme

—Corazón estas mas pálido que un papel— Continuo Charlotte

—Yo creo que a alguien le asusta el tema de los bebes—

—Estoy bien — respondió Em —Lo de los bebes no me asusta, es que la lagartija me tomo desprevenido y por un momento me paso por la cabeza que ella supiera algo, que yo no. — abrió los ojos en mi dirección y yo le sonreí descaradamente.

—Ya, hijo cuando quieras te muestro el auto, Bella tiene razón es bastante cómodo y sobre todo seguro. Me parece perfecto para una familia. — comento Peter. Trate de ahogar una carcajada, pero se me escapo. La mirada de Emmett era de muerte.

—Claro suegro, me encantaría verlo luego. —

— ¿De verdad no lo has visto Em? hasta yo que no se mucho de autos me fije en el cuando llegue. — Edward me miro sorprendido, pero no comento nada. Continuamos la cena, mientras Peter le comentaba a su hija y a su yerno lo conveniente de aquel auto.

— ¿A que viene todo esto? — me pregunto Edward muy suave, le puse mi mejor cara de inocencia y sonreí. Al parecer me entendió, porque se le escapo una carcajada tan fuerte que se escucho en toda la casa, logrando que todos en la mesa se le quedaran mirando en silencio.

—Cuéntanos lo gracioso, hermanito— dijo Alice

—Perdón— se disculpo Edward y bajo la cabeza, ocultando su sonrisa.

—Veo que tu humor ha mejorado mucho—

—Si tío, la verdad es que soy demasiado feliz. El encontrar al Bella fue el milagro de navidad— Mis ojos se inundaron de lagrimas como siempre que el se expresaba así de mi.

—Si la verdad es que cuando escuche la historia, volví a creer en que los milagros existen. — Jamás pensé escuchar esas palabras de Peter, fue como si el me dijera que ya comenzaba a dejar a un lado su desconfianza.

—Bella, esta comida esta deliciosa. Deberías pensar bien lo que te dije en la cocina—

—Gracias Charlotte, créeme que estoy analizándolo—

— ¿Tu cocinaste? — pregunto Peter

—Solo ayude—

—Si, Peter ella hizo la mayoría de la cena. Lo que pasa es que es muy modesta. — me interrumpió mama.

—Umm, hijo amárrala bien, mira que mujeres que sean buenas cocineras, con grandes talentos y buenas con la familia, además hermosas, es muy difícil encontrarlas. — Todos rieron, mientras Edward me abrazaba, jalándome hacia el.

Terminamos de cenar y como ya era costumbre ayude a Esme a recoger la mesa. Aun notaba la mirada insistente de Peter, pero estaba mas tranquila, por lo menos ya no había esa nota de desconfianza. Mama y todas las demás fueron a llevar el café a la estancia donde estaban los demás, mientras yo terminaba de acomodar algo. Escuche unos pasos cerca, pero no me gire.

—Bella— me llamo.

—Diga—

—Te debo varias disculpas, se que me he comportado muy mal contigo—

—Tranquilo, aunque no lo crea lo entiendo. — me gire y la cara de Peter era de desconcierto

— ¿Podemos hablar un momento? —

—Claro, siéntese— le señale uno de las sillas altas y yo lo imite

—Mira Bella, yo no tengo excusas para comportarme así contigo, pero la verdad es que después de todo lo que paso con Tanya, me preocupo que tu…—

—Que yo estuviera jugando un juego parecido— complete

—Bueno, creo que si. Tu apareciste de momento y te ganaste en corazón de cada miembro de la familia. Todos ellos, bueno actúan algo diferente, en cuanto a ti. Hasta mi hijo bromea con que va a dejar a Alice si tu lo aceptas. Yo no conocía la historia completa hasta esta tarde, que mis hijos me lo contaron. No sabes lo mal que me sentí por como te he estado tratando. Así que me disculpo de todo corazón. —

—No tiene que disculparse, estaba en su derecho de actuar así, pero me parece que usted sabe mas de la historia de Tanya de lo que los demás piensan—

—Y tienes razón, eres muy perceptiva. Te voy a contar una parte que muchos no saben. Se que ella trato con cada uno de los Cullen, pero también lo hizo con Jasper y conmigo. Yo tal vez fui el mas tonto porque estuve apunto de caer en sus garras, en algún momento hasta pensé en separarme de mi esposa. Solo hasta que escuche que mi hija comentaba que ella era la novia de Edward y que se iban a casar me di cuenta de su juego, pero cuando llegue hablar con mi sobrino ellos ya se habían casado. Ella me juro que había cambiado y que amaba a Edward, yo no le creí mucho, pero me calle. Se que hice mal y la culpa no me dejaba dormir. Cuando Carlisle me conto lo que Edward había descubierto, me decidí hablar con el. Creo que solo Ed sabe esa parte, no creo que lo haya comentado con nadie mas. —

—Por eso cuando me vio con Carlisle reacciono de esa manera. Pensó que yo podía estar haciéndolo lo mismo. — Esto lo dije más para confirmar.

—Siéndote sincero, fue como ver una película, solo que note veía a ti, sino a ella. Aunque ya los chicos me habían contado todo sobre ti, en ese momento todavía me quedaba un poco de duda. —

— ¿Y que lo ha hecho cambiar de opinión? — pregunte

—Bueno además de conocer tu historia, veo en la forma que miras a Edward, es como si vieras a el sol por primera vez, cuando el se refiere a ti, como por ejemplo cuando dijo que eras su milagro de navidad, tus ojos se llenan de lagrimas. Cuando el habla lo miras con suma atención, cuando te toca ya sea con el mas mínimo roce tu piel se eriza y si te mira mas un minuto te sonrojas, esos son detalles que a cualquiera le pueden parecer sin importancia, pero a mi me han demostrado cuanto amas a mi sobrino. Solo una persona enamorada tiene ese tipo de reacciones. Además tu muchas veces tu llamas a Carlisle papa, ella jamás hizo eso, solo he visto a Rose hacerlo varias veces y Alice muchas veces me dice así. Aunque te parezca extraño llevo todo el día observando tu conducta con todos y en nada se parece a la que ella tenia con la familia. —

—Creo que debo decir gracias. Es muy extraño ser analizado de esa manera, pero me alegro que lo hiciera. Jamás pensé que alguien pudiera notar esos detalles. —

—Bueno a mi me alegra haber tenido esta conversación ahora me siento mas tranquilo. Solo una cosa mas. —

—Dígame—

—Bueno dos, primero trátame de tu y segundo gracias. —

— ¿Gracias por? — pregunte confundida

—Gracias por tu paciencia al escucharme y gracias por regresar a la vida de Edward. Mi hija tiene razón, tu eres la pieza que faltaba en este rompecabezas. Puedo decir que Ed te ama con locura y eso lo devolvió a la vida. Ahora todos somos mas felices. — Se acerco y extendió sus brazos, acepte aquel abrazo como el fin del tema y la desconfianza. —Bueno mejor vamos con los demás no vallan a pensar que nos matamos— dijo riendo

—Si, vamos— acerté. Al llegar al family room los demás estaban hablando y se veían nerviosos, pero al vernos juntos y sonriendo sus caras cambiaron.

—Ya familia, tranquilos todo esta bien. Ya me uní al club de fans— les bromeo Peter. Todos comenzaron a reír.

— ¿Todo bien? — me pregunto Edward al oído cuando me abrazo. Yo solo asentí con mi cabeza.

—Por cierto sobrino, cuida a esa pequeña, mira que es una joya. En la vida solo se encuentra una sola vez a mujeres como ella. En tu caso la encontraste dos, así que ya te lo dije amárrala. —

—Gracias tío, créeme que en eso estoy. Aunque creo que la que me amarro fue ella. — La noche continúo entre bromas y platicas.

— ¿Jazz podemos hablar un momento? —

—Claro Bells, vamos al estudio. — nos levantamos, mire a Edward y Alice indicando que ellos también vinieran.

—Dime cariño— dijo Jazz al llegar al estudio.

—Es sobre lo que hablamos hace dos noches. Dijimos que nos podríamos de acuerdo ayer, pero…—

—Pero te raptaron, primeros las chicas y luego Edward— completo el

—Eso mismo— sonreí, pero sentía mi cara arder.

—Bueno, estuve pensando que pudiéramos empezar después de año nuevo, pero si en algún momento antes necesitas hablar, solo me lo dices. —

—Me parece perfecto, creo que es mejor después que pasen las fiestas y que todos estemos mas concentrados. —

— ¿A ti que te parece hermanito? — Jazz se dirigió a Edward

—Por mi también esta bien, me parece bien que disfrutemos las fiestas. Bella tu eres la que decides en esto, sabes que yo te apoyo, para mi lo mas importante es que tu estés bien y te sientas cómoda. —

—Y sobre todo que disfrutes la experiencia— añadió Alice, a lo que todos la miramos confundidos.

— ¿A que viene eso? — pregunto Edward

—Perdón se me escapo— dijo en tono de burla. Cuando capte la indirecta me puse roja.

—¡Alice! — chille

—Perdón Bellita, es que no me pude contener—

—Ay mi amor creo que te estas dejando influenciar por Em— Le dijo Jazz a Alice, mientras la envolvía en sus brazos.

—Jumm, cualquiera pensaría que te estas vengando, por el— comente

— ¿Vengando de que? —

—Olvídalo, ya me tendré que preparar para cuando el se desquite—

—Cariño te das cuenta de que no te entendemos— sonrió Jasper

—Déjalo así Jazz en otro momento te explicamos— le dijo Edward. Yo lo mire y el me sonrió cómplice. Nos regresamos con el resto de la familia, ya todos se estaban preparando para subir a descansar, al otro día era noche buena. Antes de retirarnos nos pusimos de acuerdo con la cena del otro día y todos los preparativos. Me despedí de todos y me reuní con Edward que me esperaba en la puerta de nuestra habitación.

—PORTENSE BIEN— nos grito Emmett

—Tranquilo hermanito, que yo siempre me porto muuuyy bien— todos comenzaron a reír

—Uff, creo que es la primera persona que le conteste las bromas a Em. — Cuando me gire, me puse roja, en el pasillo al otro extremos estaban los Hale.

—Jajaja, bien suegrito van dos veces que la haces sonrojar. — se burlo Em y yo le saque la lengua. Edward paso uno de sus brazos por mi cintura y entramos a la habitación.

—Que vergüenza, ¿Qué van a pensar tus tíos de mi? — me sente frustrada en la cama, ya había logrado romper un poco la barrera con Peter y me sentía mucho mejor, pero ahora con las bromas entre Em y yo, me aterrorizaba lo que fuera a pensar.

—Hey tranquila, mi tío esta acostumbrado a las cosas del grandulón y con respecto a ti, créeme que no piensa mal, solo a descubierto a alguien que le calle la boca a su yerno. —

— ¿Tu crees? Es que ya las cosas estaban mejor y no quiero que arruinarlo—

—Hermosa, tu no tienes que preocuparte por eso, mi tío ya entendió, lo pude ver en sus ojos después de la conversación que tuviste con el. ¿TE conto la otra parte de la historia cierto? —

—La verdad si y por lo que entendí mas nadie lo sabe. —

—De esa parte ni Alice tiene conocimiento, preferí mantenerlo así por el bien de mi tío y su familia, aunque mi tía si sabe que todo sobre la otra mujer, no sabe que era Tanya. Por mucho tiempo eso me atormento, me case con una mujer que era capaz de destruir todo lo que se interpusiera en su camino con tal de obtener lo que deseaba. — me levante de la cama y fui a su lado, lo abrace y deje un suave beso en sus labios

—Pero ya ese es el pasado, ahora todo es diferente, las experiencias como están suelen fortalecer los lazos familiares y eso me lo ha demostrado tu tío. En ningún momento me molestaron sus dudas, si me sentí incomoda, pero no molesta. Desde que me lo presentaste percibí que el conocía la historia y por eso era su actitud. El solo estaba protegiendo a su familia. —

—Waoo, Pequeña lo volviste hacer—

— ¿Qué cosa? —

—Jamás reaccionas como yo espero o de la forma que lo haría cualquiera. — me reí ante su afirmación, recordé que ya me lo había dicho antes.

—Si, tal vez halla algo malo con mi cabeza. —

—Jajaja, si esa así me encanta— me abrazo fuerte y me volvió a besar. No se en que momento nuestro beso fue subiendo de tono, pero cuando nos separamos para respirar me percate que ya estábamos en la cama. No pude evitar soltar una carcajada.

—Umm creo que no me di cuenta de esto. —

–Parece ser que no eres nada observadora cuando tu atención está puesta en otras cosas. — (n.a. frag. extraído de amanecer)

—Aja, sobre todo cuando tu estas envuelto en esas otras cosas. — le conteste con mi cara roja. El paso sus dedos por mis mejillas y me sonrió.

—Esto me encanta, te vez hermosa cuando te sonrojas. —

—aja, es terrible, ya te dije que siempre me delata. — dije algo incomoda. Edward acerco sus labios a los míos, logrando que dejara de respirar. A pesar de todo no podía evitar que mi cuerpo reaccionara así, mi corazón latía muy rápido y sentía un fuego recorrer por mis venas.

—Creo que mejor nos vamos a cambiar— se paro y me dejo ahí, con todas mis sensaciones y pensamientos revueltos.

— ¡Edward! — ¿como me podía hacer eso?

— ¿Qué paso amor? — el se giro y me miro sonriendo. Resople y me levante de la cama. Me dirigí al baño, tuve que mojar mi cara para tratar de apagar aquello un poco, pero al estar ahí me invadieron los recuerdos de la tarde y eso no me ayudaba así que me cambie y Salí rápido. Al regresar a la habitación me quede sin aire y mi corazón volvió a latir tan rápido que temí que se saliera de mi pecho.

EPOV

Desde que llegamos a la casa y presente a Bella, note como mi tío la miraba. No me era difícil saber lo que pasaba, pero preferí no comentar nada. Cuando mi tío comento que mi novia era mas hermosa de lo que el pensaba, Bella se sonrojo y Em comenzó con sus acostumbradas bromas, pero aunque Rose le pego, mi pequeña le devolvió la broma llamándolo osito delante de sus suegros. A pesar de las bromas y de que Bella se comportara como siempre sabia que estaba un poco incomoda. Mi tío no paraba de mirarla y al ver como Rose actuaba con ella no se contuvo.

Lo que me sorprendió fue en la manera que Rose y Em se comportaron, ellos fueron lo que mas la defendieron, aunque Bella no se quedo callada. Yo seguía en silencio, aunque quería defenderla de todo, Jasper me indico con un leve gesto que la dejara. Entendí que esto era necesario numero uno para que la confianza y seguridad de Bella aumentara, no siempre iba a estar cerca para defenderla y Segundo era necesario para que mi tío la conociera y entendiera que ella no era igual a Tanya, nuestra experiencia anterior nos marco en especial a mi tío.

Mi tía le puso un alto, cuando comento que Bella había influenciado en el cambio de comportamiento de la familia. Para mi tía lo mas importante era que estaba feliz y que hubiera vuelto a sonreír, esto detono los comentaros a doble sentido de mi hermano a quien miraba con ganas de ahorcarlo, trate de desviar el tema contestándole a mi tía lo feliz que era, porque había reencontrado con la persona que me enseño lo que era el amor, eso volvió a provocar otra broma de Emmett y nuevamente Bella le voltio la broma.

—Creo que esta pequeña es un peligro— rio mi tío, pero sentí el mensaje en esas palabras. Rose le comento que era a la primera persona que veía voltearle las bromas a su esposo. Luego de eso presencie la confirmación de que la guerra entre mi hermosa novia y el grandulón de mi hermano apenas comenzaba. Nos separamos hacer diferentes cosas, mi amada se fue a la cocina con mi madre por lo que supuse que no la vería en buen rato. Así que aproveche para que me contaran sobre el intento de entrada del intruso.

—Ahora si díganme exactamente que paso— le dije a mi familia

—Bueno anoche mama bajo a buscar algo y se percato de que alguien estaba tratando e subirse por la reja del jardín, ya sabes que de la cocina se ve muy bien esa area. Ella no había encendido la luces, por lo que el no la pudo ver. Ella tomo el teléfono y le aviso a los de seguridad y luego subió avisarnos a los demás. —

—Ok. ¿Como saben que es el? —

—Eso te lo contesto yo— me dijo papa—ayer en el día, mientras Bella estaba entretenida con Alice, se instalaron cámaras en todo el área alrededor de la casa, incluyendo unas en cada esquina que toman hasta el exterior. Hijo te dije que la protegeríamos y así será. —

—Gracias papa, yo se que ustedes se preocupan por su seguridad. Entonces la cámara lo tomo. —

—Correcto, ya le entregamos la copia de el video a la policía, además trajimos mas personal de seguridad—

— ¿Mas personal? — pregunte sorprendido

—La verdad es que nos acordamos de que los chicos de Bella necesitaban trabajo, además ya ellos lo conocen, así que ellos estarán vigilando la casa. — La respuesta de Jasper me dejo casi sin habla

—Creo que debemos en algún momento decirle a Bella, para que no se sorprenda al verlos. —

—Si papa, pero eso lo haremos luego, no quiero que ella se altere hoy. Tienen razón, los chicos son una buena idea, ellos saben defenderse muy bien, si lo sabré yo. Además el darles trabajo es una de las mejores formas de ayudarlos. Bella también es parte de su familia y ellos al igual que nosotros harán lo que sea para protegerla—

—Eso mismo dijo Harry, el fue el primero que accedió a esto, además luego que resolvamos esto, estoy pensando en dividirlos entre el hospital y las diferentes oficinas, como la de tu hermano, la de tu madre y la tienda de las chicas. Además Harry se quedara como chofer o escolta de Bella, tenerlo cerca de ella nos da la seguridad de que ella estará bien. — las decisiones de ellos par mi eran las mas acertadas además mi amada estaría de acuerdo con todo, solo por el hecho de ayudarlos a superarse.

—Me parece muy bien, creo que ustedes han resuelto mucho sin mi— dije un poco divertido

—Bueno tú estabas ocupado en cosas muy importantes y no queríamos interrumpir. — mi padre me miro con ojitos pícaro y no pude evitar sentirme nervioso. Era mi padre, pero igual quería a Bella como su hija y eso me ponía un poco nervioso.

—Carlisle deja a tu hijo quieto— no me acordaba que mi tío estaba ahí.

—Gracias tío — suspire

—Creo que necesito que me expliquen lo que esta pasando— Mire a mi padre y el me hizo se el gesto de que no le habían dicho nada. Nos sentamos de nuevo en el family y entre todos le contamos la historia desde como conocí a Bella, del accidente, su desaparición, cuando la reencontré hasta lo de estos últimos días. El nos atendió de vez en cuando comentaba y su cara iba cambiando. Me miro por un largo rato. Me hizo señas para que lo siguiera.

—Hijo, creo que te debo una disculpa por mi actitud, la verdad no sabia nada de esto, pero entenderás que me preocupe después de todo lo que vivimos—

—Tío yo entiendo, pero Bella es muy diferente, no se como explicarte, pero ella es demasiado especial. Desde que la conozco siempre me ha regalado paz. Ahora ella esta aquí y sin hacer el mas grande esfuerzo se ha ganado el amor de todos. —

—Si, me di cuenta y me atemorice mas cuando vi como Rose la trata. —

—Eso nos ha sorprendido a todos, mama y las chicas han formado un lazo con ella que pareciera que mi pequeña hubiera vivido aquí siempre. — la verdad que la relación de las mujeres de la casa era hermosa, ellas se complementaban.

—Bueno, voy a tratar de portarme mejor, pero creo que en algún momento me gustaría hablar con ella a solas. — aunque eso me preocupaba, sabia que tenia que dejar que sucediera

—Cuando quieras tío— ya había pasado bastante tiempo y todavía de la cocina salían risas, me imagine que estaban torturando a mi pequeña.

Me rei de solo pensar el las preguntas, pero me fui a mi habitación, estando allí me recosté en la cama y comencé a pensar en todo lo que había ocurrido en estos días. No se en que momento me quede dormido, solo fui consiente de que alguien pasaba sus manos por mis brazos, luego las deslizaba por debajo de mi camisa, por las pequeñas descargas que sentía sabia que era ella. Mi respiración se acelero y la escuche reír, por lo que de sorpresa la jale y rodé hasta quedar sobre ella. Esto provoco que se le escapara un chillido.

Comencé a bromear con ella, me encantaba ver la cara de inocencia que fingía, por lo que le dije que ella era peligrosa, me indico que se tenia que ir a bañar, la solté pero no sin antes darle un beso, que hubiera encendido en fuego un bosque. Me quede recostado un momento el lo que me calmaba, la vi escoger su ropa y la mía, detalle que me encanto. Para mi era una prueba mas de que estábamos unidos en todo.

No me esperaba lo que hizo después, cuando comenzó a caminar por la habitación mientras se desprendía de su ropa. Un gruñido se escapo de mi, no era de molestia era la fiera en mi queriendo salir. Me tuve que aferrar a las sabanas cuando se doblo a recoger algo del piso. Le advertí que no siguiera o no me contendría, ella fingió inocencia y camino hacia el baño. Una vez en la puerta de este y sin mirarme soltó la pregunta mágica.

— ¿Quieres economizar agua? — no tuvo que esperar mucho porque prácticamente corrí, una vez ahí teniéndola de frente sin nada de ropa y el agua recorriendo su piel, no me contuve y la hice mía. Hicimos el amor de nuevo, ella era mi vicio. La primera prueba y la había fallado, ni estando donde estaba me había podido resistir a ella. Salimos de allí y bajamos no encontramos a nadie, Bella se acordó que había dejado el violín dentro de la camioneta por lo que fuimos al garaje por ella, pero al abrir la puerta escuchamos ruidos para nada inocentes. Por Dios quienes estuvieran allí no creo que arreglaran un auto.

Una vez lejos de allí Bella y yo comenzamos a reír. Papa nos pregunto, pero no le dijimos nada, el se acerco a Bella para preguntarle como seguía, ella le dijo que estaba bien siguieron conversando, el la abrazo y comenzaron a caminar hacia la cocina. Yo me quede ahí parado viéndolos, me encantaba ver la forma tan paternal que el la trataba. En eso mi tío bajaba hizo un comentario por el cual note que Bella se sintió incomoda, mi padre le respondió y le afirmo que se había dado cuenta que ella era diferente a Tanya, pero cuando iba a pronunciar su nombre se quedo callado. Nuevamente mi padre hablo, le explico que Bella conocía la historia, mi tío me miro sorprendido, le asentí con la cabeza, pero le guiñe un ojo indicándole que solo sabia lo que la mayoría.

Una vez en la cocina mi madre se disculpo por la actitud de mi tío, pero Bella le dijo que lao entendía. Luego nos acomodamos en la mesa una vez ahí, mis tios comenzaron hablar de su ultimo viaje, pero como siempre mi hermano tenia que empezar con sus comentarios, los cuales iban dirigido nuevamente a Bella, pero como siempre ella se los volteaba, no entendí cuando le pregunto si había visto el carro de su suegro y sus insistencia con el y la idea de que era un buen auto familiar. Mi curiosidad me gano y le pregunte a que venia todo esto, cuando me miro con inocencia mi mente hizo click, los ruidos en el garaje eran mi hermano y su esposa. Bella los había descubierto y estaba utilizando aquello para defenderse de Emmett, se me escapo una fuerte carcajada que resonó en toda la casa, no se como me pude zafar del interrogatorio, pero mi tío me había salvado de nuevo. Hablamos de diferentes cosas, mi tío al enterarse que Bella había hecho la mayoría de la cena, me aconsejo que la amarrara que mujeres como ellas no se encontraban a menudo.

La cena termino y como de costumbre todos ayudamos a recoge, para luego reunirnos a tomar el café y seguir conversando. Bella se retraso en la cocina y vi cuando mi tío entro allí, debo confesar que sentí temor, mire a Jasper y al resto de la familia. Jazz me dijo que me acercara allí, no debía intervenir a menos que la viera muy nerviosa. Eso hice, escuche como mi tío y ella hablaban, por el tono de voz de Bella, supe que estaba tranquila. Me sorprendió que ella hubiera captado que mi tío sabia mas de la historia y mas cuando mi tío le conto sobre su parte en todo aquello. Recordé cuando mi tío me lo conto a mi, sentí una mezcla de rabia y dolor, me culpe por mucho tiempo por el hecho de que Tanya casi destruyo a mi familia. Cuando la conversación cambio, me regrese al lado de los demás. Ellos me preguntaron y les indique que todo estaba bien. Una vez ellos regresaron me acerque a bella para asegurarme que todo esta bien, ella me lo confirmo y mi tío me volvió a decir que la cuidara que ella era una joya.

Bella le pidió a Jazz hablar y nos pidió a mi y Alice que los acompañáramos. Una vez a solas ella le explico que era para lo de sus terapias. Quedamos en que serian después de las fiestas, así seria mucho mas cómodo. La pequeña duende salto un comentario que logro que Bella se sonrojara. Ella le dijo que si se estaba vengando por Em, los chicos no entendieron y yo les indique que después le explicábamos. Al regresar todos se estaban preparando para retirarse a descansar, solo planeaban lo del próximo día ya que era 24 de diciembre. Subimos a nuestras habitaciones y como siempre Em tenia que hacer su último intento. Cosa que Bella le volvió a responder, solo que esta vez ella se sintió mal, porque mis tíos la habían escuchado.

Se sentó en la cama frustrada por pensar que arruinaría todo lo que había conseguido, al romper aquella barrera con mi tío. Le indique que no se preocupara por eso. En algún momento ella se levanto y me abrazo, nos comenzamos a besar y terminamos en la cama. Al parecer bella no se había dado cuenta de cómo llegamos hasta ahí. Por mi mente paso una pequeña idea, era hora de devolverle la prueba de la tarde. En un momento acerque mis labios a los de ella, tuve que recurrir a todo mi control para no besarla, pero cuando ella dejo de respirar, me levante y la deje ahí. Su cara era de confusión y frustración. Me llamo, pero al igual que ella yo le respondí con inocencia, soltó un bufido se levanto y se fue al baño. Escuche el agua del lavamanos correr, por lo que me reí. Otra travesura se me ocurrió, hacia frio, pero valía la pena, me quite la ropa y solo me quede en bóxers. Escuche la puerta abrirse por lo que camine hacia la cama y me acosté, ella estaba ahí paralizada, me miro un largo rato y la vi morderse el labio. Quería reír, pero me contuve.

— ¿Te gusta lo que ves? — me miro entrecerrando los ojos y camino hacia la cama.

—Te vas a congelar— comento

—No creo, tu me calientas bastante— ok lo admito eso lo dije en doble sentido

—aja— la jale a hacia mi y la abrace.

— ¿Pasa algo? —

— No, solo que mi novio parece que quiere provocarme una combustión espontanea. — Tuve que reír y ella me dio un suave golpe en el estomago.

—Vamos a descansar princesa, creo que nuestro día ha sido bastante movido— le dije mientras la pegaba mas a mi y la besaba.

—Eddi, no sigas porque no respondo— Otra carcajada se me escapo.

—Descansa, Te amo—

—Si descansar y ya veo como me amas— protesto

—Me encanta cuando te pones así y si te amo mas de lo que te puedas imaginar—

—Yo también te amo y demasiado. — así nos acomodamos como cada noche y nos dormimos.

* * *

**Buenos mis amores me disculpo por la tardanza, como algunas ya saben tenia ****un bloqueo, mucho stress, tal ves no tengan conocimiento, pero soy madre de tres angelitos de los cuales dos niños especiales, en esta semana las cosas se me complicaron un poco y no tenia cabeza para nada, pero ya las cosas están fluyendo mejor. Gracias a cada un por su apoyo y por seguir leyéndome, perdonen que hoy no les mencione, pero ustedes sabes que les quiero. Aunque no puedo dejar de agradecer a mis tres mosqueteras ginegine, gery withlock y betzacosta chicas gracias por aguantarme todos estos días, ustedes tienen un lugar muy especial en mi vida. Ya se me salió lo sentimental. Espero que les guste el cap. si no pues y saben acepto la critica, siempre y cuando sea con buena intención. Recuerden que ustedes son el combustible que me ayuda a seguir.**

**Con Cariño:**

_**Bertlin**_

**P.S. Luego de terminar con esto, comienzo a trabajar con el cap de mi otra historia. Por cierto las invito a leerlas si no lo han hecho y me gustaría conocer su opinión aunque sea para decirme q no les gustan.**


	16. Noche de paz jajaja

**Los personajes en esta historia no me pertenecen, son de la maravillosa Stephanie Meyer y esta basada en la canción Toca para mi de Alejando Sans.**

_**Capitulo dedicado a Las Mosqueteras Cullen, amigas gracias por su apoyo incondicional.

* * *

**_

Epov

En algún momento en la madrugada escuche los perros, me moví con mucha suavidad para no despertar a Bella. Me puse la ropa y me dirigí al pasillo, donde me encontré con mis hermanos.

—¿Qué pasa? — pregunte preocupado

—Según Sam, parece que intento saltar otra vez. — dijo Emmett

—¿ Y Bella? — pregunto Jasper

—Esta dormida, no se ha dado cuenta de nada— le respondí

—Bueno pues vayamos abajo a ver si Em puede calmar los perros antes de que la despierten. —

—Ok, pero alguien debe quedarse con Bella— añadió Em

—Yo, me quedo— dijo papa—pero debes darte prisa hijo, si despierta y me ve a mi, se va a poner nerviosa. —

—Esta bien papa, reviso que paso y subo— baje al primer piso con mis hermanos y ya allí estaba Harry. Este se veía preocupado.

—¿Se dio cuenta de algo? — pregunto triste

—Hasta ahora no, ella esta dormida—

—Mucho mejor, no queremos que se altere. Porque nada le va a pasar. — Sus palabras me daban algo de tranquilidad.

—¿Qué paso esta vez? — pregunte mientras que Emmett se dirigía afuera.

—Lo mismo que ocurrió anoche, trato de saltar, pero esta vez lo intento por el lado. Los perros nos alertaron, mientras uno de los guardias revisaba en los monitores, los chicos y yo comenzamos a recorrer los alrededores. Se nos escapo, porque a el otro guardia se le fue uno de los perros y al él verlo salto hacia afuera.

—Al parecer no se rinde, en sus intentos. — comente

—Lástima que el perro lo asusto, me hubiese gustado atraparlo esta misma noche. Ya se le volvió avisar a la policía. — creo que Harry y yo pensábamos igual.

—Bueno Harry, gracias. Creo que tendremos que armar algo, para atraparlo pronto, no me gusta esta incertidumbre. — Ya no aguantaba la tensión.

—Eso ya casi esta— dijo Emmett desde la puerta

—Quiero saberlo—

—Quizás mañana podamos sacar un momento para hablarlo y afinar los detalles—

—Muy bien Jasper, mañana ella estará ocupada y será más fácil. Ahora debo regresar arriba, si llega a despertar y ve a papa, sospechara— me despedí de ellos y me fui a mi habitación. Al entrar mi papa estaba en la puerta del baño parado, me miro preocupado y con señas le indique que estaba tranquilo. Paso por mi lado para irse, miro a Bella y sonrió.

—Descansa hijo— me dijo muy bajo

—Igual tu— Ella comenzó a moverse, por lo que camine hacia el baño, si despertaba debía pensar que venía de ahí.

—¿Príncipe?¿Amor? — la note un poco asustada, por lo que me acerque con calma

—Aquí estoy— me senté a su lado y ella me abrazo.

—¿No podías dormir? — pregunto mientras bostezaba.

—Estaba en el baño—

—Oh. — bajo su cabeza

—Hey ¿Qué pasa? — le pregunte

—Nada, es que no quiero que te sientas asfixiado por mi— su voz ya era un susurro. Tome su rostro y la hice mirarme.

—Tu no me asfixias ¿Ok? Me encanta que me extrañes cuando no estoy a tu lado. Eso me hace sentir importante y necesario, para ti— la abrace y le di un suave beso. Nos volvimos a dormir o por lo menos de mi parte lo intentaba. En la mañana entro el huracán Alice a nuestra habitación.

—BUENOS DIAS— Grito logrando que Bella saltara del susto.

—¡Alice! — chillamos ambos

—Lo siento, perdón— dijo poniendo su carita de perrito triste.

—Mary Alice Cullen, espero que hayas tocado la puerta antes de entrar. — Se escucho la madre desde el pasillo y de pronto estaba en la entrada.

—Ehh, este... — mi hermana me miro con cara de susto.

—Hay Alice, ya no eres una niña. Debes controlar esos impulsos. —

—Perdón mama. —

—Vete a cambiar y deja que ellos se levanten. — Le ordeno— lo siento chicos— dijo algo apenada.

—Tranquila mama, ya sabemos como es Al—le dijo Bella. Mama salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras ella.

—¿Estas bien? — le pregunte a Bella preocupado.

—Si, solo me tomo desprevenida o mejor dicho dormida— se estaba riendo cuando dijo esto. Ella se levanto y se fue al baño.

—¡Hey! ¿Por que te vas así? —

—Ya regreso, necesito ir al baño— me reí por su actitud. Salí de la cama y espere que ella saliera del baño para entrar, la verdad era que estaba haciendo frio. Ella salió y entre yo. Cuando salí ella estaba sentada en el medio de la cama, pero su mirada era ausente.

Me acerque con calma y me senté frente a ella. Sus ojos de pronto se encontraron con los míos y le sonreí. Ella se levanto un poco y me abrazo. Sentí algo extraño en aquel abrazo.

—¿Mi amor que pasa? —

—Nada, solo es que por un momento sentí que algo les podría pasar a ustedes por yo continuar aquí. — su sonrisa era triste

—Mi amor, no quiero que pienses en nada de eso. Nosotros nos sabemos cuidar y te cuidamos a ti. — en ese momento decidí que era mejor decirle lo que habían hecho papa y los chicos. — Pequeña; papa y los chicos tomaron una decisión mientras estuvimos fuera, por el bien de todos ellos trajeron a Harry y los chicos. Ahora ellos trabajan aquí, son parte de la seguridad y Harry estará contigo. — Ella se quedo en silencio un momento y luego suspiro.

—Creo que primero debo decir gracias, segundo me siento mas tranquila se que ellos protegerán esta casa y a la familia, te aseguro que lo harán hasta con sus vidas y tercero creo que ustedes me están ocultando algo, pero no presionare, porque no creo que hoy quiero saber. — su respuesta me dejo helado. Tenia que aprender que ella era demasiado intuitiva

—Ay hermosa tú siempre me sorprendes. — ambos reímos, luego se acerco, me beso y se alejo, pero la tome halándola hacia mi y volví a unir nuestros labios. Aquel beso fue intenso y solo nos separamos un poco cuando nos falto el aire. —Buenos días mi hermoso ángel—

—Ahora si son buenísimos— dijo sonriente.

—Bueno mejor nos cambiamos y vamos a ver porque la duende entro así— comente y ella asintió. Se dirigió al closet a buscar su ropa y me miro un momento, luego se volvió a girar. Saco su ropa, pero me sorprendió que no hiciera lo mismo con la mía. —¿Que paso, ya te cansaste de vestirme? —

—¿No te molesta? — me pregunto en un tono de voz bajo.

—Pequeña, es algo que solo había hecho mi madre cuando pequeño y Alice, pero me encanta que tu lo hagas — Me fui acercando y la tome de la cintura. —Amo estos pequeños detalles, me hacen sentir que estamos más unidos. — La gire y vi lagrimas descender por su rostro. Las seque con mis labios hasta llegar a los de ella y unirnos en un dulce beso.

—Gracias—susurro

—Gracias a ti, Te amo. —

—Yo mas— sonrió, se volvió al closet y me saco la ropa. Nos cambiamos y bajamos. Ya en la cocina estaba nuestra madre y Alice. La cual al vernos, nos miro apenada.

—A ver duende ¿Cual era la urgencia? —pregunte mientras Bella se acerco y la abrazo.

—Perdón hermanito, pero la cosa es con Bella. — ambos la miramos sorprendido, pero antes de que pudiéramos decir algo, ella jalo a mi amada fuera de la cocina.

—Hey, al menos espera a desayunar— le reclame

—TRANQUILO, TE LA DEVUELVO RAPIDO— me grito ya desde la escalera

—¿Que esta planeando? — le pregunte a mi madre

—A mi ni me preguntes. Ya sabes como es ella. — me respondió sonriendo

—¿Ya se despertaron los demás? —

—Si y te esperan en el estudio. Hijo por favor lo que vallan hacer, tengan cuidado. No quiero que nadie de esta familia salga mal. — la mirada de mi madre se había vuelto triste

—Tranquila mama, veré que tienen planeado y además ahora contamos con Harry y los chicos. Solo procura que Bella no sospeche. —

—Por lo que veo anoche no se dio cuenta de nada— susurro

—No y aunque en algún momento tendré que decirle, prefiero que sea después de haberlo resuelto—

—Estoy de acuerdo, me temo que si se entera, piense en irse de nuevo. — la simple mención de esas palabras, provocaron un escalofrió en mi.

—Eso no va a pasar, no la volveremos a perder. — lo dije mas para mi. Mi madre se acerco y me abrazo. Luego me dirigí al estudio al entrar me encontré con que hasta mi tío estaba ahí.

—Buenos días a todos— salude y cada uno me respondió igual. Mire a mi tío con detenimiento.

—¿Qué? No me mires así. ¿No creerás que me mantendré fuera mientras un loco amenaza a un miembro de nuestra familia? —

—Gracias tío. Con el hecho de que estés aquí me siento mas completo. —

—Bueno familia a lo que vinimos. — Me gire y la que hablaba era Rose.

—Edward, hemos planeado tenderle una trampa, no podemos seguir arriesgándonos a que siga saltando la reja. A pesar de la vigilancia, de los perros y las cámaras, en algún momento puede lograr burlarlo todo y llegar a ella. — Em continua hablando, luego lo siguió Jasper y hasta la misma Rose. Ellos tenían un excelente plan, le dimos los últimos toques y concordamos que se llevaría acabo en 2 días. (_N.A. ¿No pensaran que les adelantare el plan?_)

Una vez todo listo, fuimos saliendo del estudio poco a poco. Primero salió Jazz para verificar donde estaba Bella, luego Rose se escabullo y subió corriendo a su habitación. Una vez ella fuera no habría tanto problema. Los últimos en salir fuimos Harry y yo. En ese momento nos encontramos a Bella de frente.

—Buenos días mi niña— Saludo Harry. Ella corrió a sus brazos, como una niña pequeña.

—Buenos días viejito— le devolvió el saludo con todo cariñoso

—Estas hermosa. Se ve que te tratan como la princesa que eres— Bella se sonrojo

—Me tratan excelente y no digas esas cosas, que después me las voy a creer. Después no va haber quien pueda con mi ego—

—jajaja, no creo mi niña, tu no eres así y no creo que nada te haga cambiar— La mirada de Bella se cruzo con la mía y me pude dar cuenta que estaba algo nerviosa. Me aterrorizo, pensar que ella sospechara, pero no se lo demostré. Harry indico que iba al albergue a revisar a los suyos y a descansar, pero que si lo necesitábamos solo lo llamáramos. Además había mucho trabajo que hacer. Hoy todos compartiríamos la cena allí, juntos como una gran familia, la familia que Bella había creado.

—¿Pasa algo, hermosa? —

—Tengo un poco de miedo. De que…— no la deje terminar, ya sabia a que se refería.

—Suhh. Mi amor nada nos va a pasar, además después que estemos todos se cerrara la entrada, nadie fuera de los que ya conocemos, entrara sin que nos demos cuenta. Ya esta todo arreglado. —

—Me prometes que todos se cuidaran. — No se porque encontré un doble sentido en esas palabras. Era como si ella presintiera lo que planeábamos.

—Tranquila. Todo va ha estar bien. — le volví a repetir. Nos abrazamos y la sentí temblar en mis brazos. Tome su rostro y comencé a besarla. Quería con cada beso borrar todo el temor que hubiera en ella. Sentimos cuando alguien se aclaraba la garganta detrás de nosotros. Al girarnos nos encontramos a mi tía con una enorme sonrisa.

—Buenos días, mis amores— saludo ella

—Buenos días tía— salude, mientras que ella se acercaba y abrazaba a Bella

—Hola cariño ¿Cómo estás? — le pregunto a Bella

—Bien, gracias y tú—respondió mi amada

—Muy bien y mas al verlos así— sonrió. Unida a mi Bella y a mí nos dirigimos al comedor a desayunar. Ya allí estaban casi todos. Bella junto con mi tía se acercaron ayudar a mi madre. Nos sentamos todos a la mesa y aunque parezca increíble fue la primera vez que mi hermano no abrió la boca, excepto para comer.

—¿Em, estas bien? — pregunto Bella

—Si pequeña, estoy bien— le sonrió y no se si alguien se dio cuenta, pero sus ojos brillaban. Nos miramos un segundo y yo volví a mirar a Bella. Me sentía extraño por ocultarle cosas a mi novia, pero todo era por su bien.

Al terminar el desayuno nos reunimos para dividirnos las tareas. Cada uno se fue preparando para hacer lo que le tocaba. Ya mi madre y Bella habían planeado lo que cocinarían y a eso se les unió mi tía. Alice y Rose irían a organizar y decorar el lugar y los chicos las ayudarían. Mi papa y mi tio recogerían los regalos que se entregarían esa noche y yo me encargaría de coordinar el traslado de las cosas al lugar.

Además en algún momento Bella y yo practicaríamos algunas piezas musicales que tocaríamos esa noche. Aunque sentí que lo de coordinar era la peor excusa para mantenerme cerca de mi novia y esperaba que ella no se diera cuenta.

BPOV

Desde que me desperté en la madrugada y no encontré a Edward a mi lado me sentía extraña, tenía un presentimiento, pero preferí no comentarle nada de eso. Algo estaba pasando, el ambiente en la casa, a pesar de la hora, se sentía cargado. No se si estaba soñando, pero me pareció escuchar a los perros de Emmett ladrar por mucho tiempo."Estabas soñando" me dije mentalmente. Luego de preguntarle a Edward donde estaba, me sentí mal. No quería que el pensara que era una controladora y temí asfixiarlo con mi necesidad de él. Como siempre se dio cuenta de que me pasaba algo y al confesarlo me dijo que yo no lo asfixiaba. Que a él le encantaba que lo extrañara y que lo hacía sentirse importante para mí o algo así. La verdad él no tenía idea de todo lo importante que él era para mí. Luego de un suave beso nos abrazamos y volvimos a dormir.

En la mañana fuimos despertados abruptamente por un pequeño duende maléfico llamado Alice Cullen, quien entro gritando a nuestra habitación. Mi corazón por poco se sale por mi boca del susto. Mama parece que se dio cuenta y la reprendió, luego salieron de la habitación. Esa mañana seguí sintiendo la misma pesadez y tenía el mismo sentimiento de que algo estaba ocurriendo. El día anterior había notado que había más gente afuera, o sea más personal de seguridad, en algún momento pensé que sería por los Hale, pero una vocecita me gritaba que había más.

Me levante y casi corrí al baño, mi cuerpo había reaccionado entre el susto y el frio. Cuando salí el también entro, me senté en la cama, me invadió el miedo, miedo a que algo malo les pasara a mi familia por yo estar ahí. Edward como siempre trato de disipar mis miedos. Nos dispusimos a cambiarnos para ver cuál era la urgencia de mi hermanita. Al llegar al closet elegí mi ropa, luego mire a Edward, pero algo me dijo que tal vez le molestaba el que yo sacara la ropa de él. Si ya se me pasaba de tonta, pero aun tenía un poco de temor. El me pregunto que si me había cansado de vestirlo y le respondí que si no le molestaba. Nuevamente su respuesta me sorprendió y no pude contener las lágrimas. El sentía que aquel gesto de escoger su ropa nos hacia mas unidos, para mí era una parte más de ser suya. De compartir nuestras vidas, de demostrarle que yo era su mujer, la mujer en la que podía confiar. Al terminar de vestirnos bajamos, me ganaba la curiosidad de saber que quería mi hermanita.

Entramos en la cocina y ahí estaban nuestra madre y hermana. Me acerque a ella y la abrace, luego me saco de la cocina casi corriendo. Escuche la voz de Edward decir que por lo menos esperara a que desayunara, pero era Alice y ella no puede esperar.

—¿Al que pasa? — pregunte preocupada, pero ella me miraba con una gran sonrisa.

—Tranquila Bella no es nada malo— me dijo entrando a su habitación— Es que llegaron los regalos— mi rostro cambio. Emmett había logrado resolver lo de mi dinero mientras que Alice y Rose me ayudaron a elegir los regalos de la familia.

—Wao, justo a tiempo. ¿Cómo hiciste para que no se dieran cuenta? —

—Es que la entrega aparece a mi nombre, así nadie sospecharía. — Dado a que no podía salir de la casa sin que alguno de los chicos fuera conmigo, las chicas me recomendaron hacer las compras por internet.

—Bueno debes revisarlos y empacarlos, pero creo que será mejor cuando cada uno se valla a sus labores el día de hoy. — su sugerencia me pareció la mas correcta, así que accedí. Ella disimuladamente se fue al baño, para que yo tuviera tiempo de revisarlos sin que viera el de ella. Todo estaba en orden, así que los deje en la habitación de ella y bajamos al desayunar.

Cuando estaba abriendo la puerta me percate de que Rose entraba a su habitación misteriosamente. Me detuve un momento y vi también a Emmett. Algo raro estaba sucediendo en la casa, mis nervios me decían que el peligro estaba cerca, pero confiaría en ellos. Al bajar las escaleras en compañía de mi hermana, nos encontramos con Edward acompañado por Harry. Este me saludo cariñosamente como siempre y corrí al abrigo de sus brazos. Antes de reencontrarme con mi familia, solía hacer eso cuando estaba asustada.

Harry me hablo con dulzura, a pesar de que el era un hombre duro para muchos, conmigo era cariñoso y protector. En algún momento estaba bromeando con él, pero cuando mira a Edward sentí miedo, miedo a perder todo aquello. Edward se dio cuenta y luego que Harry se despidiera, el me pregunto si pasaba algo. Sin ninguna pena le respondí contándole de mis temores, aunque no me dejo terminar. Me aseguro que nada nos iba a pasar y como si leyera mi mente me indico que luego que todos estuviéramos en el albergue, cerrarían las puertas y nadie desconocido podría entrar. Por un lado me sentí más tranquila, pero esto me confirmaba que estaban pasando más cosas de las que yo sabía. Le pedí que se cuidaran, todavía tenía en mi cabeza grabada la mirada de Rose y Em y mi mente comenzó atar cabos. Todos ellos estaban planeando algo, pero no me lo dirían. Por un momento me sentí mal, pero reflexionando ¿Qué podía hacer yo? ¿Huir nuevamente? Eso nos mataría a mí y a Edward y dejaría a mi familia triste. No, no lo haría, los dejaría hacer lo que ellos planeaban, aunque estaría muy al pendiente.

El me aseguro nuevamente que todo estaría bien, me abrazo, mi cuerpo tembló mientras en sus brazos, mientras mi mente me repetía que haría si les pasaba algo. Tomo mi rostro en sus manos y comenzó a besarme, sus besos fueron desapareciendo mis temores y despertando mi necesidad de él. Gracias a Dios alguien nos interrumpió, hubiera sido la burla de Em, si llegaba tarde al desayuno, por no poder controlar mis hormonas. Al girarnos nos encontramos con el rostro sonriente de Charlotte, nos saludamos, ella me abrazo y casi al igual que con Esme, me sentí protegida. Juntos los tres nos fuimos al comedor donde estaba el resto de la familia. Ayude a mama, junto con mi tía, porque eso eran ellas para mi, a poner la mesa.

Durante el desayuno note a Emmett muy callado, no había dicho ni una broma y al preguntarle, me indico que estaba bien. En eso la mirada de el y Edward se encontraron y a pesar de que ambos trataron de disimular, pude notar mucha similitud en la que se dieron Rose y Emmett el día que les conté todo. Confirmado estos tenían algo planeado. Al terminar el desayuno, ayude a levantar la mesa, mientras se iban dividiendo las tareas para ese día. Mama y yo planeábamos lo que prepararíamos para la cena y luego se nos unió mi tía.

Ya habiendo planeado todo, ellas se fueron a comprar algunas cosas que nos faltaban, así que aproveche ese tiempo para practicar con Edward las piensas que tocaríamos esa noche. El estaba sentado en el piano y yo en una silla muy cerca. Me entrego unas partituras y comenzamos. De pronto el no paraba de sonreír. Me pregunto en que estaba pensando mientras estaba tocando y le conteste que en las cosas divertidas que hacía para esta época, cuando era chica.

—Ahí tienes la respuesta de porque no puedo parar de sonreír. Me estas transmitiendo alegría. — me comento. De pronto entendí a lo que se refería, así que para jugarle una pequeña broma, cambie de canción y pensé a recordar nuestro muy ahorrativo baño.

—¡Bella! No juegues así conmigo. — su vos salió ronca, pero a la misma vez algo amenazadora. Lo mire un segundo, dándole a entender que yo me sentía igual, pero cuando trato de acercarse, salí corriendo escaleras arriba. Lo que no jamás me imagine fue ver lo que pasaba frente a una de las puertas de las habitaciones.

Frente a mi estaba una parejita, prácticamente comiéndose. Mi cara cambio de frisada, pero me obligue a reaccionar. "¿Dios porque a mí?" al parecer tenía que descubrirlos a todos en esos momentos.

—¡Chicos! — ellos se separaron asustados. Ella me miro con desesperación y el con disculpa. Al fijarme bien su ropa no estaba precisamente correctamente bien puesta— A la habitación— les indique con el miedo plasmado en mi rostro. Entraron rápido y cerraron la puerta justo antes que Edward llegara. Al verme allí parada, me pregunto qué me pasaba y le dije que el subir corriendo me había agitado. Preocupado me tomo en sus brazos y me llevo a nuestra habitación. Me coloco en la cama y comenzó hacerme preguntas. Me dolió verlo tan preocupado, pero no podía dejar que el supiera lo que había visto.

Luego de asegurarle que estaba bien, decidió bajar. Alguien toco a mi puerta y le indique que entrara. Por ella apareció una carita bastante apenada. No pude evitar reírme de lo patética que me parecía esta situación.

—Lo siento, perdón— susurro

—¿Por? —

—Por lo que viste, es que él y yo estábamos a punto de irnos, estábamos escuchando su ensayo y de pronto cambiaste la forma de tocar y algo extraño ocurrió, de pronto no podía contener el deseo que sentía por el. Bella eres una hechicera y en tu violín tienes la forma de envolver a cualquiera. —

—Ahora la que se disculpa soy yo. No sabía que ustedes estaban en la casa y estaba bromeando con Edward, aun estoy probando lo de los sentimientos. —

—Dios, pues mira que eres un peligro. Jamás había visto a mi hombre reaccionar así. ¿Rayos Bella que estabas recordando al tocar de esa manera? — mi cara se puso roja y una sonrisa picara se me escapo.

—Baño, formas de ahorrar agua y tal vez de quemar calorías. — le dije bajito, logrando que se le escapara una fuerte carcajada.

—Ok. Demasiada información— dijo en tono de burla. Se despidió y salió de mi habitación. Minutos después entro Edward a indicarme que ya mama y mi tía había llegado. Me dispuse a bajar, pero no sin antes prometerle y jurarle a mi amado que me sentía bien. "Tondo sobreprotector" pensé

Llegue a la cocina y comenzamos con la preparación. Luego de que estaba casi todo listo, Edward y yo volvimos a subir. El había estado todo el día de la casa al albergue y viceversa, por lo que casi ni lo vi en todo ese tiempo. También en algunos momentos me daba mis escapaditas a la habitación de la duende e iba empacando los regalos. Una vez termine, los acomode con los de los demás. Había trabajado mucho, pero no estaba cansada.

Una vez en la habitación Edward me jalo hacia él y comenzó a besarme y yo de niña buena, me deje. En ese momento toda mi necesidad de él volvió a invadirme. Poco a poco lo fui llevando hasta la cama, una vez la sentí cerca lo empuje sobre ella. Em me miro entre sorprendido y divertido. Se veía tan irresistible, que no me contuve mas y prácticamente salte sobre él. Nuestros besos fueron más intensos. De pronto me separe, corrí a la puerta de la habitación y la asegure. No quería interrupciones de ningún tipo. Luego volví a sus brazos y nos dejamos envolver por el amor y la pasión que sentíamos. Muchas veces tuve que contener, por quería gritar su nombre. Gemir con fuerza, pero estábamos en la casa de nuestros padres y había demasiada gente allí. Con Edward hacer el amor era tocar el cielo aunque nunca lo había hecho con nadie mas y no quería intentarlo. Entre besos y caricias nos dirigimos al baño, juntos.

Compartimos una interesante ducha. Salimos y nos colocamos unas ropas cómodas. Yo baje a revisar la cocina y el se fue hablar por teléfono. Luego todos subieron a prepararse, por lo que fui arrastrada a la habitación de Alice. Allí estaban todas las mujeres Cullen y las Hale, nos preparamos y salimos a encontrarnos con nuestros hombres. Recibimos muchos halagos y como siempre yo me ruborice. Nos repartimos en diferentes autos y nos dirigimos al albergue. Al llegar me encontré con todo hermosamente decorado. Ambas familias se veían felices y sobre todo yo estaba feliz. Compartimos momentos muy agradables y cenamos tranquilamente. Nadie en aquel lugar se veía incomodo por la diferencia de clases. Cuando el reloj marco las 12:00 de la media noche todos se desearon feliz navidad y un enorme Santa Claus entro a escena. Emmett se veía muy gracioso y a los niños les encanto.

—Su atención, por favor— hablo papa— esta noche nuestra familia le tiene un regalo especial a Bella. — yo lo mire sorprendida y me volvía hacia Edward buscando una respuesta

—A mi ni me mires, pregúntale a él— me indico

—Hija toma— me entrego un sobre. Cuando lo abrí me quede helada— esos son los documentos que te hacen dueña de este lugar y los permisos para ser utilizado como alberge y centro comunitario. Esto ahora te pertenece. — lagrimas comenzaron a descender por mi rostro, mi familia me estaba dando la oportunidad de ayudar a otros. Corrí a los brazos de mi padre y lo abrace con fuerza. Luego lo repetí con cada miembro de mi familia, hasta llegar a donde Edward. El me guiño un ojo, nos abrazamos y nos dimos un suave beso.

—Gracias, esto es mejor que cualquier otra cosa. Las palabras no me salían— Los amo— susurre. Mire a Harry y este sonreía. —No mas calle, ahora tienen un hogar seguro—el asintió con su cabeza y sus ojos se aguaron. Tenía muchos planes y los llevaría a cabo, mi familia como siempre me reafirmaron que contaba con todo su apoyo.

—Disculpen, quiero hacer algo y ya que esta toda la familia es mejor hacerlo aquí. Este queremos darles las noticia que dentro de unos meses, habrá un nuevo miembro en la familia— sentí un temblor recorrer mi cuerpo al ver a la misma parejita de esta tarde, dar semejante noticia.

* * *

**Hola mis amores. Primero me disculpo porque sé que les tengo abandonadas. No les voy a dar excusas, solo les puedo decir que mi estado de ánimo no era el mejor así que decidí no escribir, para no dañar la historia. Sé que tal vez este cap les parezca extraño, pero así me fluyo. Me imagino que muchas querrán matarme por terminarlo así, pero veremos quienes adivinan cual es la famosa pareja y sobre el plan pues ya veremos jajaja (risa malvada) saben que les amo. Muchas gracias por su paciencia y por seguirme leyendo. Al terminar este cap. Son la1:40 de la madrugada, así que espero q me disculpen por no mencionarles por sus nombres, pero ustedes saben quienes son y cuanto les quiero. Ustedes son el combustible que me ayuda a continuar. Espero que hayan disfrutado de mis locuras, si no pues envíenme un mensaje amenazador. Jajaja. A mis mosqueteras gracias por estar ahí cuando mas las necesito.**

**Con Cariño:**

_**Bertlin**_

**P.D. En mi perfil tengo un nuevo one-shot,Vidas Entrecruzadas, se que es raro pq es de Carlisle- Esme, pero es parte de un reto que le lance a mis amadas amigas Las Mosqueteras Cullen. Pasen léanlo y déjeme su opinión, les digo que en ese me solté jajaja. Hay les explico un poco mas sobre q consiste el reto.**


	17. Revelaciones y regalos

**Los personajes en esta historia no me perteneces, son de la maravillosa Stephanie Meyer y está basada en la canción Toca para mí de Alejando Sanz.**

**

* * *

**

_**Capitulo anterior**_

—_Disculpen, quiero hacer algo y ya que esta toda la familia es mejor hacerlo aquí. Este queremos darles las noticia que dentro de unos meses, habrá un nuevo miembro en la familia— sentí un temblor recorrer mi cuerpo al ver a la misma parejita de esta tarde, dar semejante noticia._

EPOV

Mientras practicábamos, sentí una extraña sensación de alegría recorrer mi cuerpo y no podía parar de sonreír. Luego de uno mementos caí en cuenta que era el efecto que tenia Bella en ese momento con su música. Cuando ella me preguntó por qué estaba así, le cuestione sobre qué estaba pensando ella mientras tocaba, al contestar le dije que ahí estaba la respuesta.

Ella volvió a tomar su violín pero esta vez la canción era una diferente. Mi corazón se comenzó acelerar y un calor conocido se adueño de mi cuerpo. Ella estaba jugando con mi poco control de nuevo. La música transmitía pura sensualidad, las notas del violín parecían gemidos de placer.

—¡Bella! No juegues así conmigo. — mi voz sonaba distorsionada, pero era porque estaba conteniéndome. Nos miramos un segundo y vi en sus ojos que aquel fuego no solo me estaba quemando a mí. Lo que me sorprendió fue que cuando trate de acercármele, ella salió corriendo. Trate de levantarme para seguirla, cuando mi teléfono sonó.

—Dime— contesté un poco cortante.

—Ya lo localicé— me contestó la persona al otro lado de la línea.

—Bien, mantente siguiéndolo— ordené

—Ok. Cualquier cosa llamo luego—

—Bien, no lo pierdas. —

—Ok Adiós—

—Hey, Gracias y adiós— terminé la llamada y llegué hasta arriba. Allí me encontré con Bella, ella estaba parada. Le pregunté que le pasaba y me contestó que se había agitado al subir la escalera corriendo. La alarma de protección se encendió dentro de mí. A pesar que ella estaba prácticamente del todo recuperada, debía recordar lo que ella había pasado.

Sin pensarlo mucho, ni preguntarle, la tomé en mis brazos y la cargué dentro de la habitación. Una vez allí la recosté sobre la cama, aún para mi ella se veía tan frágil. Comencé a preguntarle lo que sentía, de veras estaba preocupado. Ella me dijo que solo se había agitado un poco al subir, pero que ya sentía mejor. Tras preguntarle varias veces, me convenció, pero decidí bajar a buscarle algo de comer y de una vez llamar a papá y consultarle.

Al llegar a la cocina me encontré con Jasper, cuando me vio se le cayó el vaso en el que tomaba agua y palideció.

—¿Viste a un fantasma o qué? — le pregunté riendo.

—No, es que creí que estabas arriba con Bella y no te esperaba. — me respondió asustado.

—Ummmm, voy hacer que te creo, pero sé que te pasa algo más. —

—Este… hablamos luego— Me dijo al sentir la voz de Alice que le llamaba.

Salió rápido de la cocina y escuché cuando mi hermana le preguntaba que pasaba y él solo le dijo que hablaban en el carro. Antes de que la puerta de la entrada se cerrara, entraron por ella mi madre y mi tía, me preguntaron por Bella y les comenté lo que había sucedido. Subí a nuestra habitación y le dije que ellas habían llegado, cuando trato de levantarse, pero no se lo permití. Aún estaba preocupado, la obligué a comerse la merienda que le había preparado y después que me juro y prometió que estaba bien la deje bajar a la cocina. Sé que me pasaba de sobreprotector, pero no quería arriesgarme a que algo le pasara.

Al llegar abajo ellas comenzaron con la preparación de la comida y la casa se inundo de ese olor delicioso. Mis viajes de la casa al albergue comenzaron pronto, no me podía quedar mucho tiempo en ninguno de los lugares. En uno de los viajes recibí un mensaje:

_Ed. No te detengas hasta llegar a tu casa y no vuelvas a salir sin alguien de la seguridad. Te está siguiendo. F._

Aumente un poco más la velocidad y llegué a la casa. Al entrar hablé con el personal de seguridad, respiré profundo antes de encontrarme con Bella. Llegué a la cocina y solo estaban mi tía y mi madre. Les pregunté por mi amada y me dijeron que estaba arriba, haciendo algo para Alice. Me despedí de ellas y subí en busca de mi mujer. Porque eso era ella, mi mujer, mi novia, mi amiga, mi confidente y creo que muy pronto mi esposa con todas las de la ley. Iba tan distraído pensando en todo esto que no me di cuenta en el momento que la tenia de frente. Solo sé que cuando la vi la atraje hacia mí y comencé a besarla, Entrando en así en nuestra habitacion.

Note como nuestros cuerpos se necesitaban, yo la necesitaba. Mientras nos besábamos, nos fuimos moviendo hasta llegar a la cama. Ella me empujó cosa que me sorprendió, ella cada vez era más segura y me encantaban sus arranques. Nos miramos unos segundos y ella se subió sobre mí. Volvimos a besarnos, con tanta pasión que sería capaz de darle calor a toda la casa, pero de pronto ella se separó y se levantó. Me quedé medio confundido hasta que la vi asegurar la puerta, luego regresó a mis brazos y seguimos con lo nuestro. Bella me tenía encantado, hechizado como lo quieran decir, pero estar con ella era increíble.

Cada vez que estábamos juntos me olvidaba del resto del mundo. Bella me llenaba, me hacía sentir completo. Hacer el amor con ella era una experiencia única, hubieron momentos en que tuvimos que contener nuestras "expresiones", había que recordar que no estábamos solos. Luego entre besos y caricias nos metimos a bañar juntos, cuestión de ahorrar "tiempo" y agua. Al salir nos vestimos con algo cómodo, ella me dijo que iba a la cocina, me iba a ir con ella cuando mi celular comenzó a sonar. Ella me sonrió y salió de la habitación.

—Hola— contesté el teléfono algo frio

—¿Edward? —la voz al otro lado parecía dudosa

—Sí, él habla—

—Hola soy Ángela —

—Lo sé, perdón, pero estoy en la ciudad y me gustaría que nos reuniéramos. —

—Eso sería genial. Tenemos mucho de qué hablar. — Ángela era la mejor amiga de Bella y cuando ella desapareció, la busque para ver si ella sabia donde estaba y nos hicimos amigos. Nos mantuvimos en contacto, hasta asistí a su boda.

—Dime dónde y cuándo—

—¿Te acuerdas dónde es la casa de mis padres? —

—Si—

—¿Qué te parece si nos vemos mañana en la tarde ahí? —

—Perfecto, ahí estaremos—

—Te esperare, tengo algo especial que mostrarte— sorpresa tanto a Ángela como a mi Bella. Me despedí con la misma alegría y subí a prepararme para la cena.

Al llegar a la habitación, me di cuenta que ella no estaba, me asomé al pasillo y la escuché protestando desde la habitación de Alice. Lo que traducido era que había sido secuestrada por el resto de las mujeres de la casa. Me detuve allí por unos minutos, escuchar su voz y su risa me llenaban de alegría. Así quería escucharla siempre, feliz.

Papá llegó a mi habitación y me pidió que habláramos. Me explicó que mi madre había estado hablando con el dueño de la propiedad que actualmente fungía como albergue y consiguió hacer un trato. Para mi sorpresa, entre mis padres y mis hermanos habían comprado aquel lugar. Cuando me mostró los documentos, me sorprendí aun más, ya que estaban a nombre de mi novia. Me indico que ese era un regalo que ellos le querían dar y necesitaban saber cuál era mi opinión. Lo miré un momento y no pude contenerme a abrazarlo. Le dije que ese era el regalo más hermoso que le podían hacer. Para ella, el ayudar a los que pasan por lo que ella vivió. Le agradecí a mi padre y ya luego lo haría con todos los demás.

Me preparé y bajé a reunirme con el resto de los hombres. Bromemos un buen rato, hasta que las damas de la casa bajaron. En ese tiempo recibí otro mensaje.

_Ed. Procura que lleven varios autos, pero que todos tengan los cristales oscuros, para despistar. Esta fuera de la casa. F._

_F. Por favor mantente cerca, no quiero sorpresas. Mantenme informado. Te recompensare. Ed. _

Los chicos me miraban extrañados, pero cuando les iba a decir las reinas de la casa bajaron. Todas estaban hermosas, pero mi novia parecía un ángel. Cada vez que la tenía cerca me sentía el hombre más dichoso sobre la tierra. Me acerqué a ella y tomé sus manos entre las mías. Le susurré al oído lo hermosa que estaba y ella se sonrojo. Me acerqué a mi padre y como pude le dije lo de ir en diferentes autos. Así salimos de la casa y nos dirigimos al centro.

Al llegar Bella quedo sorprendida y emocionada con la decoración del lugar. En su rostro se reflejaba la felicidad que tenia y era contagiosa. Compartimos, Bella y yo tocamos las piezas practicadas, arrancando así risas y lágrimas de los presentes. Cerca de las doce de la media noche, disimuladamente desaparecimos a Emmett, para vestirlo de Santa Claus, luego nos regresamos al comedor. Al reloj marcar las 12 todos nos abrazamos deseando una feliz navidad. Emmett hizo su gran aparición vestido de santa, lo que fue muy cómico. En aquel lugar todo era alegría, no existían la diferencia en clases sociales, Bella había logrado que viéramos las cosas de una manera diferente.

—Su atención, por favor— hablo papá— esta noche nuestra familia le tiene un regalo especial a Bella. — Bella se giró y me miró

—A mi ni me mires, pregúntale a él— le respondí en un tono burlón.

—Hija toma— Mi padre le hizo entrega de un sobre. Cuando ella lo abrió la vi quedarse paralizada. Al no decir nada él procedió a explicarle. — esos son los documentos que te hacen dueña de este lugar y los permisos para ser utilizado como alberge y centro comunitario. Esto ahora te pertenece. — Ella comenzó a llorar. Corrió a los brazos de mi padre y lo abrazó con fuerza. Luego lo hizo con cada miembro de mi familia, hasta llegar a donde yo estaba. Le guiñé un ojo, nos abrazamos y nos dimos un suave beso.

—Gracias, esto es mejor que cualquier otra cosa. —Comenzó — Los amo— su voz era un susurro. La vi mirar a Harry, este le sonreía. —No mas calle, ahora tienen un hogar seguro—él le asintió con su cabeza y sus ojos se aguaron. Me imagine todo lo que ella haría de ahora en adelante y me sentí emocionado. Ella contaría con mi apoyo y el del resto de la familia.

—Disculpen, quiero hacer algo y ya que esta toda la familia es mejor hacerlo aquí. Este... Queremos darles la noticia que dentro de unos meses, habrá un nuevo miembro en la familia— Sentí como Bella tembló en mis brazos. Mi corazón se detuvo al ver a mi pequeña hermana dar esa noticia.

—Jasper, tienes un segundo para correr, porque te voy a matar, tan pronto te atrape— dijo Emmett

—No voy a huir a ningún lado. Amo a Alice y nuestro bebe, así que estoy aquí dando la cara. Quiero, digo, queremos hacer las cosas bien. — yo solo caminé hacia mi hermana y la abracé. Mama y mi tía comenzaron a llorar y se nos unieron.

—Bueno, un nuevo Hale Cullen. Eso si hay que celebrarlo. — mi padre caminó sonriendo hacia Alice la abrazó y luego siguieron el resto. Me extraño que Bella no se había movido, cuando la miré, ella seguía parada en el mismo lugar.

—Ya hermanita, no nos van a matar— se burló Alice, pero Rose tampoco se había movido. De pronto las tres se unieron y comenzaron a llorar.

—¿Yo si te mato, Alice Cullen, como nos los vienes a decir ahora? — le reclamó Bella

—¿Tú tienes una idea de que por poco me provocas un ataque al corazón? — continuó Rose

—Perdón chicas, me entere esta mañana. — dijo Alice haciéndole ojitos

—Solo te perdonamos porque VAMOS HACER TIAS— lo último lo gritaron con emoción y se volvieron a abrazar.

Jasper y Alice, comentaron que se casarían pronto, ya que ella tenía 2 meses de embarazo. La fiesta duro un poco más. Como a las 12:40 me separé un poco de los demás. Antes de salir de aquel lugar debía saber que estaba pasando afuera.

—Hey, ¿Cómo van las cosas? — pregunté

—Se ha mantenido en el area. Ahora mismo está al otro lado de la calle. —

—Ya pronto salimos para la casa—

—Tomen caminos diferentes. Yo me mantendré cerca de él y te aviso a quien siguió—

—Perfecto, nos mantenemos en contacto—

—Ed, cuídense. —

—Gracias— terminé la llamada y al girarme choque con Harry.

—¿Todo bien? — me preguntó. Le conté todo y él me dijo que ya los chicos estaban listos. Caminamos hacia los demás y noté que Bella me observaba de manera extraña.

Nos fuimos despidiendo de todos, aproveché y le fui comentando a mi familia lo que haríamos. Cada cual subió en su auto, al subir al nuestro Bella estaba callada. Los chicos abrieron los grandes portones que no permitían que se viera el estacionamiento de la calle, los autos fueron tomando rumbos diferentes. Fuimos los terceros en salir.

—¿Qué está pasando? — preguntó ella muy bajito. La miré un momento y sus ojos estaban llorosos. Cuando le iba a contestar la alarma de mensajes de mi celular sonó.

_Tranquilo, siguió el auto de tus tíos, procura llegar antes que ellos. Sigo cerca. F._

—¿Por qué me preguntas eso? — hablé

—Es que has estado extraño, un poco ausente—

—Mi amor, perdóname. Solo que sospechaba que algo estaba pasando con Jazz y Alice.

—¿De vedad? —

—Si pequeña— su carita vi que no estaba muy segura de creerme, pero no volvió a comentar más.

Tal y como me recomendaron llegué a la casa antes que mis tíos y el resto de la familia. Todo estaba en silencio, Bella fue a directo a la cocina a preparar chocolate y café. Tan pronto estuvieran todos comenzaríamos a entregar los regalos. Los demás comenzaron a llegar y como siempre mi madre se fue a la cocina con Bella, luego fue seguida por las demás mujeres de la casa. Nosotros nos fuimos a encender la chimenea y conversar un poco. Ellos me preguntaron sobre todo lo que estaba pasando y yo les conté sobre la persona que estaba siguiendo a aquel hombre.

Minutos después entraron todas las chicas y nos fuimos acomodando alrededor del árbol. Comenzaron mis tíos a repartir sus regalos, luego mis padres y mis hermanos. Iba a entregar los míos cuando mí amada novia se me adelanto. Me sorprendí al ver como tomaba algunos regalos y los comenzó a repartir. ¿En qué momento ella había comprado los regalos y como yo no me di cuenta? Ya le preguntaría luego. Lo que si es que cuando cada uno fue recibiendo los regalos de parte ella saltaban de emoción y hubieron varias carcajadas. Llego frente a mí y nos miramos por un largo momento, sus ojos tenían un brillo especial y una hermosa sonrisa adornaba su rostro.

—Mi amor este es para ti— me dijo me lo entrego, acerco su cara a la mia, dejo un suave beso en mis labios. —Te tengo otro regalo, pero te lo doy en privado— me susurro, provocando que todo mi cuerpo temblara.

BPOV

Luego de que Alice diera la noticia de su embarazo y que de forma milagrosa Jasper siguiera con vida, todo se normalizo. Los chicos nos comentaron que se casarían pronto, increíblemente ya mi hermana tenía 2 meses, así que tendrían que hacer todo un poco más rápido. Entre todas comenzamos a planear. Mire alrededor buscando a mi novio.

Notaba a Edward un poco extraño, en un momento se distancio y lo pude ver hablando por el celular. Una parte de mi se preocupo por dos ideas, una algo estaba pasando con respecto a mi problema o dos que él se hubiese cansado de mi presencia y otra estuviera llamando su atención. Por supuesto deseche de mi cabeza la segunda idea "_estúpida Bella, cuantas veces quieres que él te repita que te ama_" me regañe mentalmente. Trate de controlar mis nervios y mis miedos, ya luego el me diría. Luego lo vi hablando con Harry y por el rostro de ambos confirme que me ocultaban algo. Llego la hora de marcharnos y nos fuimos despidiendo. Nuevamente el actuaba diferente, ya me sentía incomoda. Me subí al auto y fuimos saliendo, pero me extraño que cada uno tomo un camino diferente. Ya no me aguante mas, sentía un nudo en mi garganta y mi corazón estaba acelerado.

—¿Qué está pasando? — Le pregunte muy bajito, porque no me salía ni la voz. El me miro un momento y cuando parecía que me contestaría la alarma de mensajes de su celular sonó. El bajo la velocidad y leyó el mensaje. Yo mire hacia otro lado tratando de contenerme y no llorar.

—¿Por qué me preguntas eso? —

—Es que has estado extraño, un poco ausente—

—Mi amor, perdóname. Solo que sospechaba que algo estaba pasando con Jazz y Alice. — me explico tranquilamente

—¿De vedad? — sentía algo de duda.

—Si pequeña— me respondió con voz segura, pero dulce. No puedo decir que le creí del todo, pero preferí no comentar mas.

Al llegar a la casa me percate que éramos los primero, sabiendo que todos llegarían pronto e imaginándome que tendrían tanto frio como yo en ese momento, me dirigí hacia la cocina a preparar chocolate caliente. Minutos después entro mi mama, ella me envolvió en sus brazos y en ese momento me sentí más segura y protegida. Cerré mis ojos y recordé a mis padres, por lo que se me escaparon unas lágrimas. Ella beso mi frente y seco mi rostro. Al girarme encontré al resto de las chicas observándome, Alice y Rose corrieron a mi lado y me abrazaron con fuerza. Ninguna tuvo que hablar la ultima en acercarse fue mi tía, su mirada era dulce.

—Princesa, yo se que hace muy poco que nos conocemos, pero quiero que sepas que puedes contar conmigo. Ya eres parte de esta loca familia y te has ganado un lugar en mi corazón. — luego de esas palabras ella me abrazo. Me parecían increíble antes solo tenía a mis padres y aunque ellos no estaban, ahora tenía unos completa.

—Gracias tía, ustedes también se han ganado un lugar en mi corazón, justo pensaba que es un poco extraño, jamás tuve tíos o hermanos y ahora pertenezco a una enorme familia y me siento feliz. Ya hasta voy a ser tía. — todas comenzamos a reír, ya habiendo terminado de preparar todo, nos fuimos con nuestras parejas.

La escena parecía sacada de una tarjeta navideña, estábamos cada uno abrazados, la chimenea estaba encendida y estábamos acomodados alrededor del árbol me colección de libros cocina internacional. Cuando abrí el de mis padres me encontré con un hermoso diario. Las chicas me regalaron ropa y maquillajes. Emmett me regalo una cajita de música, eso me hizo sentir extraña y un poco culpable, pero al abrirla me encontré con un prendedor que era una lagartija, escuche sus carcajadas.

—¿Muy representativo? — me pregunto aun riendo. Ok, fuera la culpabilidad, a eso podían jugar dos.

—Para nada, me encanta— tome el prendedor y lo saque para mostrarlo con orgullo. Todos rieron conmigo.

Todos los regalos me encantaron, pero Jasper me sorprendió. Me entrego una caja, cuando la abrí encontré en ella partituras en blanco. Y un libro donde habían las notas para tocar clásicos. Esto era algo que había deseado, aunque todos decían que tocaba excelente necesitaba practicar mas y ansiaba componer. Le sonreí y el me guiño un ojo. Me adelante y antes que Edward comenzara a repartir sus regalos, lo hice yo. Comencé con mis tíos, a ella sabiéndola fanática de las joyas le regale un hermoso brazalete que había visto cuando fui a comprar los vestidos de la fiesta de Carlisle, por lo que le dije a Al y ella lo consiguió. Con él se me complico un poco, ¿Qué le regalabas a un empresario como él? Bueno pues me fui por el lado personal y le regale un reloj, que por cierto era bastante costoso, por lo que fue un regalo de Edward y mío.

Llego el momento de entregarle el de mis padres a él le regale un libro de medicina edición limitada. Sabía que lo quería, pero no había tenido tiempo de ordenarlo. A mi madre le entregue algo enorme, su cara era de asombro. Al abrirlo se encontró con una foto familiar que nos habíamos tomado en día de la fiesta del hospital. Pedí que la hicieran bastante grande y la colocaran en un hermoso marco. Las lágrimas se le salieron, aunque mis tíos protestaron porque ellos no estaban en ella.

Mire a Em y este palideció, le entregue una pequeña cajita la cual abrió con mucho cuidado, cuando vio lo que había dentro se puso rojo, pero comenzó a reír. A Rose le dio curiosidad y se acerco a ver que había dentro, me dio algo de pena por su cara, ella se puso pálida y luego roja. Todos le pidieron que lo mostraran, Emmett saco mi regalo, que consistía en una copia exacta del carro de mis tíos. Solo que a un lado decía _El Osito Móvil_. Luego de la cara de confusión de mis tíos, le entregue lo que era realmente el regalo que era de juegos de videos, por la que me gane una mirada asesina de Rose.

Toco el turno de las chicas Rose encontró una nota sobre el suyo que decía cuidado al abrir. Dentro había una muy poco cubridora baby doll.

—Este regalo es mas para Emm que para mi— dio riendo

—Busca hay otra cosa— ella rebusco y encontró un pequeño sobre. Al abrirlo grito con fuerza. Le indique que no dijera todavía lo que era. Le entregue el de Alice, a ella le había comprado unos zapatos por los que moría y dentro también encontró el mismo sobre. Miro a Rose y ambas comenzaron a saltar.

—¿Cómo las conseguiste? — ok alto, solo les había dado unas entradas para un desfile, ¿por qué tanta emoción?

— Chicas creo que se los cuento luego— ellas me miraron con sorpresa y yo me reí con fuerza. Me acerque a Jasper, con el fue un poco extraño, al principio no sabía que regalarle, pero luego recordé una conversación que tuve con Alice hace mucho tiempo, días después del accidente.

Flash Back

Alice estaba sentada a mi lado, me estaba contando sobre Jasper, el chico del cual estaba enamorada, pero el tenia novia.

—Bella, yo sabré esperar. En algún momento el se dará cuenta como es ella y ahí estaré yo a su lado apoyándolo. — El era el mejor amigo de Edward, lo conocía porque el mismo me lo había presentado una vez que él lo fue a buscar a la academia. Alice por lo tanto también era su amiga, ella estaba siempre pendiente de que él estuviera bien.

—Te entiendo Alice, no sabes cómo desearía estar en este momento al lado de tu hermano, aunque fuera solo para darle apoyo.—

—Lo sé Bella, se que amas a mi hermano y que harías cualquier cosa por verlo feliz—

—Así es Al, pero sígueme contando de tu amor. — le cambie el tema.

—Bueno a Jasper le encantan las cosas relacionadas a la guerra civil, el dice que le hubiese gustado ser un soldado de esa época. —

Fin del Flash Back

Esas últimas palabras me dieron la idea y junto con Alice busque su regalo. Cuando lo abrió una sonrisa se poso en su rostro, era un libro sobre una de sus pasiones, la guerra civil. Miro a Alice y esta le sonrió.

—Gracias preciosa, esto es invaluable para mí— se acerco y me abrazo —que lastima que ya no te puedo seguir pidiendo que te cases conmigo. —

—Tranquilo, entiendo que en este momento el bebe es lo más importante— le seguí la broma.

Llego el momento de entregarle el de mi amado.

—Mi amor este es para ti— acerque mi cara a la suya y le di un suave beso, pero antes de separarme por completo se me ocurrió algo mas — Te tengo otro regalo, pero te lo entrego en privado— le susurre muy cerca de sus labios y lo sentí temblar.

Tomo su regalo y lo abrió. Dentro encontró mi diario, era un pequeño libro en el que escribía en el tiempo que estuve en el colegio. Hay solo estaban escritos todos mis sentimientos por el. Lo saco y abrió al leer la primera pagina me miro y vis sus hermosos ojos verdes empañados por las lagrimas. Se acerco a mi me y me beso, haciéndome olvidar donde estábamos.

—Te amo pequeña, este regalo es único—

—Tu me has contado tu parte de la historia, aquí está la mía— Quería que el conociera cada uno de mis pensamientos y mis sueños respecto a él durante todo este tiempo. Me abrazo con más fuerza y me volvió a besar.

—Chicos el momento esta lindo, pero aun estamos aquí— me gire y mire a Emmett con ganas de pegarle.

Edward tomo su turno y le entrego los regalos a los que le faltaba. Luego se acerco a mí y me entrego su regalo. Lo desenvolví y encontré allí un hermoso violín negro. (_Estará en mi perfil_) Por mis conocimientos vi que era un violín bastante costoso.

—Se que amas tu violín, pero pensé que para que pudieras conservarlo mejor y te seria mas útil que tuvieras otro. — me sonrió algo apenado. Yo no tenía palabras para agradecerle así que me arroje a sus brazos y lo bese.

— Y ahí van de nuevo— volvió a decir Em, solo que esta vez parece que Dios escucho mis suplicas y Rose lo golpeo.

—Gracias. Te amo. — le dije cuando pude hablar

—Como yo te amo a ti y creo que es poco comparado con lo que tú me has dado.

La familia comenzó aplaudir emocionados. Tome el nuevo violín y revise si estaba afinado. Le di algunos últimos ajustes y comencé a tocar algunas melodías de navidad. Esta vez volví abrir mi mente a los recuerdos de estos últimos dos días, obviando claro los más íntimos.

Ya eran las 3 de la madrugada cuando nos despedimos para ir a descansar, cada cual se fue a su habitación. Al llegar al pasillo Em no pudo evitar hacerle una broma a Jasper.

—Espero que mi sobrino o sobrina no haya sido concebido en esa habitación. — Soltó el grandulón con cara de pocos amigos, pero el no esperaba que Jazz se la contestara.

—No cuñadito, pensándolo bien creo que fue en tu casa— solo se escucho un grito ahogado, un portazo y Emmett chocar contra la misma.

—Algún día tendrás que salir de ahí y ya tendré oportunidad de…— No pudo terminar

—Emmett Cullen o dejas a los chicos en paz o te quedas sin ver lo que Bella nos regalo— Grito Rose. Un silencio sepulcral se adueño de aquel lugar, el estaba congelado frente a la puerta de Alice, cuando de pronto salió corriendo y se metió en su habitación y serró la puerta.

Todos comenzamos a reír, Emmett es un caso especial, pero siempre llena de risas la Casa Cullen. Edward y yo nos metimos a nuestra habitación, aun riendo por el espectáculo. Me dirigí al baño a cambiarme y preparar el otro regalo que le tenía a mi amado novio. Cuando salí el estaba ya cambiado y observaba por una de las ventanas de cristal.

—Un beso por tus pensamientos— se giro para contestarme, pero al verme creo que se quedo sin palabras.

—Feliz Navidad ¿Te gusta el segundo regalo—

* * *

_**Siii eran Alice y Jasper,**_

_Hola mis amores, ya se que muchas estarán pensando en asesinarme, les confieso que llego un momento en que dije que no escribiría mas. Pero una buena amiga me aconsejo alejarme unos días y tranquilizarme, para que luego volviera. Lamento si les he hecho esperar, les aseguro que estoy pasando por momentos un poco difíciles, pero aquí sigo. Ya volví. No les prometo que actualizare semanal, para no quedarles mal, discúlpenme de corazón. _

_También me sentí algo triste porque se que aunque me lo merecía, me castigaron con su silencio. Me gustaría saber que les sigue pareciendo la historia y si algo no les gusta. Cuando comencé les dije que acepto la critica sea buena o mala, después que sea con respeto. Ustedes son el combustible que me ayuda a continuar._

_Les agradezco de todo corazón a ls que aun me siguen y me dejan sus rr, en este cap anterior fueron lizzy90 ( sabes que sigo siendo tu fan y gracias por seguirme apoyando), Ginegine (mi mosque mayor, te quiero con el alma, gracias y el reto te quedo increíble) jolli cullen (aun nos falta un poco más para toda la felicidad), Gery Whitlock (mi querida casi mosquetera al cuadrado, sabes que te quiero muchísimo, estoy ansiosa pq sea miércoles para leer tu parte de el reto.) A todos los demás mil gracias por su apoyo. Ya esto se hizo muy largo. Nos leemos pronto._

_Cold Kisses and Bear Hugs _

_Con Cariño:_

_**Bertlin**_

_P.S. Ya están publicadas las otras dos partes del reto y la última estará mañana léanlas por favor, búsquenos en http:/ /www. fanfiction. net /u/ 2519368/ Las Mosqueteras Cullen __ ya saben quiten los espacios y si no en mi perfil esta el enlace. Les aseguro que les va a gustar. Gracias mis mosqueteras por el apoyo con este cap y por vetearme._


	18. Reencuentro

**Los personajes en esta historia no me perteneces, son de la maravillosa Stephanie Meyer y está basada en la canción Toca para mí de Alejando San****z.**

_Espero que no quieran matarme por hacerles esperar. Nos leemos en la nota abajo.

* * *

_

EPOV

— ¿Te gusta tu regalo? —No tenía palabras para expresarme. Tenía a mi hermosa novia frente a mi vestida con un sensual traje de mama Claus (esposa de Santa Claus o San Nicolás). Dios esa chica me mataría. Aquel atuendo consistía de un hermoso corset rojo, con una diminuta falda en vuelo del mismo color. Decorado en todos sus bordes con blanco, además de que traía unas medias de liga blanca y unas botas altas rojas. En su cabeza había un gorro igual al de Santa Claus.

—Creo que debo haberme portado muy bien, para que Santa me enviara esto—le dije mientras me acercaba y la tomaba de la cintura. Una hermosa sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios y paso sus manos sobre mis hombros, provocando que un gruñido se escapara de mí.

—Umm, creo que si te portaste muy bien, de hecho has obrado demasiado bien este año. Así que yo te daré tu regalo. — su tono de voz era embriagador.

— ¿Puedo empezar a disfrutarlo? — su sonrisa se hizo mas grande y sus ojos brillaron.

—Bueno si quieres, es tu regalo. — eso me basto para estampar mis labios en los suyos en un beso cargado de deseo y necesidad.

La levante en mis brazos y sin separar nuestros labios la lleve a nuestra cama. Ella se estaba riendo por mi reacción. La deposite en la cama, me separe un momento para observarla se veía hermosa y sensual. Bella se había vuelto una mujer segura de si misma y eso me tenía loco.

Volví apoderarme de sus labios, fui descendiendo por su cuello y seguí probando la piel de mi maravillosa mujer mientras la iba desvistiendo. Ella me giro, llevo las manos a mi camisa y quito cada botón. Llego al borde de el pantalón me dio una mirada picarona y se deshizo de ellos dejándome solo en bóxers. Volvió a subir por mi cuerpo besando y rosando hasta llegar a mi boca. Mi corazón latía frenéticamente. La apreté contra mi cuerpo, deseando fundirnos, volvernos uno.

Quite las ultimas prendas que nos separaban y en medio de un beso cargado de amor y pasión fui entrando en ella. Nos envolvimos en una sensual danza donde nuestros gemidos era la música. Sentir el calor de su interior me hacia sentir dichoso. Solo yo conocía cada centímetro del cuerpo de aquella Diosa, solo yo había probado su dulzura y desencadenado su pasión. Con ella había hecho realmente el amor, me sentía completo con ella en mi vida.

—Te amo— Le susurre al oído.

—Te amo príncipe— me contesto. Tuve que besar sus deliciosos labios para acallar los fuertes gemidos que amenazaban con escaparse de nuestras bocas. No se como pero giramos sin separarnos y ella quedo sobre mi. Verla moviéndose sobre mi por poco me hace llegar al limite, por lo que la jale hacia mi para volver a besarla y ella sonrió por mi reacción.

—Si sigues no me podre contener—

—Umm y quien dijo que quiero que te contengas— eso me basto para girarla, haciendo que ella se aferrara mas a mi. Ahogue nuestros gemidos nuevamente con besos y nos entregamos aquel fuego que nos consumía, llegando juntos a tocar el cielo.

—Me vuelves loco, pequeña— le dije mientras trataba de volver a respirar

—Creo que esa era la idea— me sonrió aun agitada. — ¡Feliz Navidad! —

—Gracias hermosa e igual a ti— Bella trato de levantarse, pero no se lo permití.

—¿Te molestaría dormir así? — le pregunte haciéndole referencia a estar sin nada.

—Claro que no, pero me seria mas cómodo si me puedo quitar las botas— mire sus piernas y las vi todavía enfundadas en aquellas hermosas y sensuales botas blancas.

—¿Me permite el honor Sra. Claus? — la risa de ella resonó en la habitación

—Si usted lo desea Sr. Cullen— una sonrisa picara se dibujo en mis labios y la sentí temblar.

Ella se sentó, apoyándose en el espaldar de la cama. Me acerque a sus piernas y tome una, acaricie su pierna por encima de la bota, hasta llegar al zipper. Comencé a bajarlo con suavidad mientras dejaba besos en las partes que iban quedando descubiertas. Reprimí una carcajada al escuchar como su respiración se aceleraba, termine de quitarle esa y repetí el procedimiento con la otra. Las coloque en el piso y me arrastre de nuevo hasta su lado.

— ¿Le gusto? — no termine bien la pregunta cuando ya ella me esta besando.

—Eres perverso— dijo al separarnos un poco.

—Umm, solo es un mínimo de recompensa, después de lo que tú me has dado—

—Lo que digas— su voz ya se estaba apagando

—Mejor descansamos, mañana será un día cargado de emoción— Hale la frisas y nos cubrí, recordando que pronto reuniría a mi amada novia con su mejor amiga.

—Ok. Te amo— me susurro acomodándose sobre mi pecho, justo como hacia cada noche.

—Como yo te amo a ti— respire profundo, inundando mis pulmones de su dulce olor mezclado esta vez con el de la loca pasión que nos había invadido y me sumergí en un profundo sueño.

BPOV

Al despertar me invadieron los recuerdos de la noche anterior. Todo había sido increíblemente maravilloso. Cada vez que hacia el amor con Edward era una experiencia nueva, era como si fuera la primera vez. Al sentir sus manos acariciando mi piel, me di cuenta que estaba despierto, me revolví a su lado y abrí mis ojos.

—Buenos días pequeña mía— me saludo sonriendo

—Buenos días amor— Me moví un poco hasta alcanzar sus labios los roce, pero el me dio un giro, quedando sobre mi. Me acaricio el rostro con sus dedos y luego me beso. Aquel beso era uno dulce y tranquilo, pero cargado de una emoción que me saco lagrimas. Al separarnos vi un brillo especial en su mirada y sus ojos también estaban inundados.

—No se si tienes una idea lo feliz que soy en este momento. Te amo con toda mi vida. Jamás creí poder sentir algo tan grande como esto. — aquella palabras me llegaron al alma, sentía que iba a explotar de pura emoción y amor.

—Yo… — solloce —Yo creí que lo había perdido todo, cuando te vi de nuevo en el parque, me propuse vivir día a día para verte, tocar mi violín solo para ver como tu rostro cambiaba. Cuando me preguntaste si estaría el próximo día y te dije que si, luche con todas mis fuerzas para no dejarme vencer. Sabía que recordarías todo en algún momento. Esa noche cuando me encontraste estaba soñando que estaba así contigo. Estar aquí contigo es mágico. Yo también te amo con mi vida. — con mis dedos atrape las lagrimas que se escaparon de sus ojos, volvimos a unirnos en un dulce beso, que comenzó a subir de tono.

En algún momento nos dimos cuenta de la ausencia de ropa y nos dejamos llevar, esa mañana nuestras caricias eran suaves y volvimos hacer el amor, dejando salir aquella felicidad que nos envolvía. Me sentía en las nubes, pero lamentablemente nos duro muy poco para mi gusto. Nuestra puerta fue tocada fuertemente, no había que ser adivinos para saber quien era el responsable.

—Eddy, lagartija ya dejen de aparearse y bajen a desayunar—

—Ups, creo que se acabo nuestra paz. — le sonreí

—Si, ya apareció nuestro verdugo personal. — Salimos de la cama y nos metimos al baño, no si antes responderle con ya bajamos a nuestro hermano. Sabiendo que si no lo hacíamos buscaría la manera de entrar.

Nos dimos una ducha rápida, tratando de evitar el roce entre nuestros cuerpos, porque ya sabíamos las consecuencias. Escogí una ropa cómoda para ambos, nos vestimos y bajamos a reunirnos con los demás.

—Buenos días familia— saludamos

—Bien, ya los conejitos salieron de su madriguera—

—Emmett, cállate— la voz de Rose era bastante amedrentadora.

—Pero bebe—

—Bebe nada, es navidad así que déjalos en paz, si se quieren revolcar, aparear, dar amor, eso no es de tu incumbencia—

—¡Rose! — chillamos todos

—Perdón— se disculpo con la cara roja por la vergüenza.

—Ok, pero podríamos cambiar de tema o por lo menos de pareja, a ver ¿Dónde están los futuros padres?— pregunte al no ver a Jazz y Al

—Otros que no se contienen— hablo el grandulón entre dientes

—Emm, el que tu al parecer por primera vez te hayas levantado temprano y te sientas frustrado, porque lo que estuviéramos haciendo y al parecer tu no. No te es excusa para que nos trates de torturar. —

—Por favor hermanita no seas tan dura conmigo—

—Tranquilo Monkey Man lo mas seguro la espera valga la pena. — me acerque y lo abrace.

—¡Ahhh! Cuanto amor se respira en esta casa. — Comento Jazz al entrar a la cocina

—No dirás cundo olor a s…—

—¡Emmett!—

—Ok me callo— nuestros padres y tíos miraban la pequeña obra comedio-dramática con una sonrisa.

—La verdad que en esta casa las cosas van mejorando— se burlo mi tía.

—Bueno ya estamos todos, ahora a desayunar que muero de hambre—

Nos fuimos a la mesa y desayunamos como siempre entre conversaciones y bromas. Edward nos dijo que en la tarde tendríamos una visita especial. La curiosidad me comenzó a picar, pero el no me dijo más, cosa que me incomodo un poco, pero no proteste. Al terminar todos colaboramos con el recogido y las mujeres nos fuimos a la cocina para coordinar la cena y preferí quedarme el mayor tiempo posible ocupada para que el no se diera cuenta de cómo me sentía. La verdad no tenía motivos para actuar de aquella manera, pero no lo podía evitar, de vez en cuando resurgía mi parte insegura. Luego en la tarde subí a cambiarme, para recibir la tan esperada visita, entiéndase que lo dije con sarcasmo.

EPOV

Al despertar la mañana de navidad, me sentí el hombre mas dichoso sobre la tierra. Tenia en mis brazos a la mujer que amaba y ella me amaba. Mi corazón quería escaparse de mi pecho y latir fuerte para que el mundo lo viera. Uff si ya me estaba poniendo cursi, pero esa era la parte que ella sacaba de mi. La sentí removerse hasta que abrió sus ojos.

—Buenos días pequeña mía— la salude sonriendo

—Buenos días amor— Se movió un poco hasta alcanzar mis labios, pero solo fue un suave roce. Yo deseaba más así que di un giro, quedando sobre ella. Acaricie la piel de se rostro la bese. En aquel beso quería dejarle claro lo feliz que me hacia por eso fue algo dulce y tranquilo. Al separarnos lagrimas descendían por su rostro, aquello era tan fuerte que hasta yo sentía deseos de llorar. Necesitaba decirle con palabras lo que sentía en ese momento.

—No se si tienes una idea lo feliz que soy en este momento. Te amo con toda mi vida. Jamás creí poder sentir algo tan grande como esto. —

—Yo… — trato de hablar, pero un sollozo la interrumpió —Yo creí que lo había perdido todo, cuando te vi de nuevo en el parque, me propuse vivir día a día para verte, tocar mi violín solo para ver como tu rostro cambiaba. Cuando me preguntaste si estaría el próximo día y te dije que si, luche con todas mis fuerzas para no dejarme vencer. Sabía que recordarías todo en algún momento. Esa noche cuando me encontraste estaba soñando que estaba así contigo. Estar aquí contigo es mágico. Yo también te amo con mi vida. — Yo sabia mucho de esto, pero cada vez que escuchaba que era la razón por la que ella se mantenía luchando, por la que sobrevivo día tras día en las calles, eso me hacia sentir que no merecía su amor, pero la amaba demasiado.

Sus palabras terminaron por sacarme las lágrimas, mismas que ella atrapo con sus dedos. Acerque a sus labios y nuevamente nos unimos en un beso que comenzó dulce y tranquilo, pero aquellas caricias suaves se fue convirtiendo en pasión y deseo, lo que aumento al sentir el calor de nuestros cuerpos y terminamos haciendo el amor.

Nos habíamos envuelto en nuestra burbuja, la que fue reventada bruscamente por los fuertes golpes en la puerta. No tenia que ser adivino para saber que eso era obra de mi hermano mayor. Luego de bañarnos, mi hermosa novia escogió nuestra ropa, cosa a lo que ya me estaba mal acostumbrando. Bajamos y nos reunimos con los demás. La mañana comenzó algo extraña, ya que el grandulón parecía frustrado y trataba de desquitarse con nosotros, pero como siempre mi Bella le respondió sus ataques, dejándolo sangrando por la herida.

En algún momento en el desayuno les informe sobre que tendríamos visita en la tarde, Bella me miro un momento y luego me pregunto, pero no le dije. Al parecer se incomodo, note un cambio en su actitud y había comenzado a desaparecer aquel brillo especial de sus ojos. Sentía un poco de culpa, pero sabia que tan pronto descubriera la sorpresa, todo aquello desaparecería. Ella me evito el resto de la mañana y aunque me moría por correr a su lado, abrazarla, llenarla de besos y contarle todo para que volviera a estar bien, me contuve. Se que a pesar de lo fuerte que se ha vuelto, tiene momentos en que el temor y la inseguridad la atacan, por tanto no podía ceder o por lo menos eso me decía Jasper.

El tiempo que no estuvimos juntos lo aproveche para hablar sobre lo que haríamos el próximo día. Los mas emocionados eran Emm y Rose, aunque esta ultima era mas lo que hervía de rabia, cada vez que recordaba a ese hombre. También aproveche para llamar a mi contacto en la calle.

—Hola. ¿Cómo va todo? —

—Hola, todo igual. — me respondió

—Perdón, soy un mal educado, Buenos Días, Feliz navidad. — me disculpe

—Tranquilo, Buenos días y feliz navidad para ti también. —

—Ahora si, ¿Alguna novedad? —

—-Ha estado rondando la casa en carro y caminando y se ha cambiado varias veces de ropa, al parecer para que nadie sospeche, de todos modos estoy en comunicación directa con los de adentro. ¿Aun no le dices nada? —

—No y por el momento si no es necesario no lo hare. Temo que se asuste y conociéndola es capaz de tratar de irse pensando que así evita ponernos en peligro. Prefiero mantenerla al margen hasta que llegue el momento, aunque eso me cueste que se enoje conmigo, pero su seguridad es lo primordial— Estaba seguro que si Bella se daba cuenta de lo que estaba pasando huiría, se alejaría sin importarle mas que nuestra seguridad. Definitivamente prefería que ignorara lo que pasaría.

—Bueno, creo que tienes razón en eso. Tu la conoces y si la vez anterior huyo para que tu familia se dedicara a ti, quiere decir que tiene alma de mártir. —

—Cierto— concedí con el. Ella se sacrificaba siempre por la felicidad de los demás.

—Bueno, lo de mañana sigue en pies ¿Cierto? —

—Si. Todo sigue igual, por cierto hoy vendrá una amiga de Bella, mantén los ojos mas abiertos y sigue invisible— lo ultimo se lo dije en tono de broma

— Jajaja, sabes que cuando me lo propongo nadie me ve. —

—Bien, me alegro que eso no halla cambiado. Tengo que cortar. Lamento tenerte trabajando en esta fecha, prometo que te recompensare—

—Hey, para eso estamos los amigos, además sabes que no me gusta mucho esta época. — para mi no era un secreto eso, el estaba prácticamente solo, su única familia estaba demasiado lejos y no se comunicaban.

—Ok. Gracias amigo. Hablamos mas tarde—

—Hablamos luego. Take Care*— se despidió y terminamos la llamada

—¿Todo bien? — pregunto mi padre

—Seguimos igual. — todos sabían a que me refería, por lo que no tuve que esperar mucho.

Llego el mediodía y con el la llamada de Ángela confirmando que llegaría dentro de una hora. Tengo que admitir que mi corazón latía mas rápido, no me podía ni imaginar la cara de las chicas cuando estuvieran frente a frente. Vi a Bella subir, espere unos minutos, mire a Jazz y este me asintió, respire profundo y subí. Al entrar a la habitación no la vi. Hasta que escuche ruidos dentro del closet, me acerque en silencio y la escuche murmurando cosas que no se entendían, pero si podía notar que estaba entre molesta y triste.

—Si sigues así te van a salir canas verdes— trate de romper el hielo, pero ella dio un grito de susto.

—¿Que haces aquí? — me pregunto con una mano en el pecho

—Bueno creo que aun compartimos esta habitación, pero si quieres me salgo— su mirada cambio a confusión y vi nuevamente el miedo correr por sus hermosos ojos. Bajo la cabeza escondiendo su mirada de mi.

—Este…— cuando iba a hablar no la deje, me acerque rápido a ella, la tome de la cintura, tome su rostro en mis manos y la bese.

—Te amo, nunca lo dudes. — le dije al separarnos

—Yo… Yo también te amo. Perdóname soy algo exagerada. — susurro

—Suhh, no importa, así me tienes loco por ti. — ella me sonrió, pero su rostro se enrojeció.

—Suéltame o no podre buscar algo decente que ponerme para recibir a tu visita—

—Umm, déjame pensarlo. Ahh y corrección es nuestra visita. — la apreté mas contra mi cuerpo y le sonreí.

—Lo que digas. — rodo los ojos — ¿Te vas a cambiar? —

—Si quieres. —

—Muy chistoso— se giro hacia el closet soltándose de mis brazos, saco un jean azul oscuro y sweeter de mangas largas negro con una fina línea verde en los bordes del cuello mangas y abajo y me los entrego.

—Gracias princesa mía— le robe un beso, ganándome una sonrisa suya.

—De nada, ahora déjame buscar que me pongo. Tú me distraes. — me empujo lejos de ella. Por pura travesura comencé a desvestirme en medio de la habitación, la escuche respirar profundo, cuando me quite el pantalón sentí que algo me golpeo, levante la vista confundido y la vi parada con los ojos entrecerrados y el seño fruncido. En el piso yacía una camisa enrollada muestra de su no se si rabia o frustración.

—¿Qué? —

—Eres terrible. — la escuche bufar y no pude evitar reír. Aun las cosas seguían igual entre nosotros o mejor dicho aquel deseo crecía cada vez más. Me termine de vestir y Salí de la habitación aun riéndome. Sabia que si me quedaba ella se vengaría y lo mas seguro yo si caería mas rápido. Baje y me encontré con mis padres y mis tíos que estaban abrazados en parejas.

—¿Y esa sonrisa traviesa? ¿Qué maldad le habrás hecho a tu novia? — pregunto mi tía, en ese momento no me contuve y comencé a reír con fuerza

—YA ME TOCARA A MI— grito Bella desde la habitación. Todos me miraron y yo seguía riendo

—Yo tu comienzo a rogar y rezar. —

—Tranquilo tío, que rogare, pero para que llegue ese momento. — una sonrisa picara se dibujo en el rostro de todos.

—Ok, mejor no preguntamos más. — le iba a contestar a mi padre, pero me interrumpió el timbre.

—Llegaron, mama sube y distrae a Bella, yo te aviso cuando puede bajar. —

—Ok, lo intentare. — corrí a la puerta, mientras mi madre y mi tía subían las escaleras. Abrí y allí se encontraba Ángela, junto a su esposo Ben, solo que ella se veía diferente.

—Sorpresa— me dijo señalando su barriga.

—Hola, wao estas embarazada. Felicidades— la verdad es que me sorprendió. Nos abrazamos como los grandes amigos que nos habíamos vuelto en estos años. Entramos a la casa y comenzamos hablar un poco de cómo les iban las cosas. Me dijo que tenia 5 meses y que se quedaría en New York hasta dar a luz.

—Hey y te informo que tu serás el padrino. No sabes cuanto desearía que ella estuviera aquí, para compartir con nosotros esto y ser la tía y madrina de este bebe. Aun la extraño demasiado — sus ojos se inundaron, Ben la abrazo y yo encontré este el mejor momento.

—Dame un momento que tengo que buscar algo— subí la escalera, mi mama estaba en la puerta de nuestra habitación riéndose y le hice seña de que bajaran ella y mi tía. Entre a la habitación y allí estaba ella, tan hermosa como siempre. La mire un momento directo a los ojos, note que ya no estaba esquiva, la tome de la mano y baje con ella.

Le dije que le tenía una sorpresa pero que tenía que esperar un momento. Fui a donde estaba Ángela y le dije lo mismo, además le pedí que cerrara los ojos. Regrese donde mi novia y le pedí que también cerrara los ojos. Me miro medio raro, pero lo hiso. La tome de la cintura para dirigirla y la sentí estremecerse. Al llegar, Ben la vio y respiro profundo.

—Ok aquí esta la sorpresa, ahora abre los ojos— las dos me hicieron caso y al verse de frente a Ángela se le escapo un chillido de emoción y Bella comenzó a llorar.

BPOV

Edward me había estado tentando, pero ya llegaría mi momento. Con eso en mente me comencé a cambiar. Me pareció escuchar el timbre así que trate de apurarme, pero alguien toco mi puerta. Al abrir me encontré con mi madre y mi tía sonriéndome.

—¿Podemos entrar? —

—Claro— me extraño, pero preferí no darle cabeza a eso.

—¿Estas bien? —

—Si tía, ¿Por? —

—Cariño, te hemos visto todo el día. Has estado evitando a Edward y tu mirada no brilla igual. —

—Se que es una tontería, pero me siento asustada por lo de esa visita que tanto el espera. — confesé

—Hija te entendemos, pero quiero que recuerdes las palabras que te hemos dicho desde que llegaste, ti eres la pieza que faltaba en este rompecabezas. No es porque Edward sea mi hijo, pero el te ama con su vida, nunca lo dudes. —

—Mama yo se que el ama, solo que a veces todo esto me parece un sueño y me temo despertar y que todo se desvanezca. — ambas me abrazaron tan fuerte como lo haría mi madre y me volví a sentir segura.

—Creo que de que se aman no me queda duda y de que manera— mi tía me soltó y camino hacia la cama, cuando me gire la vi tomar en sus manos una de las piezas del disfraz de la noche anterior. Sentí mi cara arder y ella explotaron en carcajadas.

—Sabes querida creo que es hora que le entregue nuestro regalo especial— mi tía asintió con la cabeza y mi madre salió de la habitación, dejándome con una gran curiosidad. Segundos después regreso con una bolsita, no se porque de repente sentí un escalofrió recorrer mi cuerpo.

Ella se quedo en la puerta extendió su mano y me entrego mi regalo. En su cara había una sonrisa bastante sospechosa y cuando mire a mi tía estaba igual. Tome el regalo temblando, lo abrí y mi cara se puso mas roja aun. Ambas comenzaron a reír aun más. Iba a decirles algo cuando mama miro hacia el pasillo y yo sentí su aroma. Corrí y metí el bolcito en el closet, respirando profundo, mientras que ellas seguían riéndose.

—Hija te dejamos con tu amado— salieron de la habitación y un poco después entro el. Me miro desde la puerta con una sonrisa que me dejo sin aire.

Se acerco tomo mi mano no hacia falta que dijéramos nada, su mirada solo reflejaba ese amor que el proclamaba. Así caminamos hasta la parte baja de la escalera. Me pidió esperar ahí un momento que me tenía una sorpresa. Luego volvió a regresar, me dijo que cerrara mis ojos, lo mire sorprendida, pero confiaba en el ciegamente así que hice lo que me pidió. Sentí como poso sus manos en mi cintura enviando una descarga de energía a todo mi cuerpo, y me dirigió, luego nos de tuvimos.

—Ok aquí esta la sorpresa, ahora abre los ojos— cuando lo hice, no lo podía creer. Frente a mi estaba Ángela, mi mejor amiga, aunque habían pasado 5 años la reconocería donde fuera. Ella soltó un chillido y yo comencé a llorar. Ambas nos abrazamos, hasta ese momento no me había dado cuenta de que la había extrañado.

—Esto si es un milagro. ¿Dónde has estado? — dijo ella entre sollozos. Nos sentamos, mi amiga estaba algo cambiada y además bastante embarazada. Se había casado con Ben su novio desde la preparatoria.

Trate de contarle la historia un poco mas suave, por temor a su estado, pero eso no evito que llorara y me peleara por no buscarla. Pasamos toda la tarde juntas, ella había logrado su sueño y tocaba en una filarmónica. No parábamos de reír y llorar. Comenzó a recordarme los días en que me enamore secretamente de Edward, el escucho cada detalle de aquellas historias abrazándome con mas fuerza.

—Quien lo diría mi querida amiga, la vida por fin te recompensó, ahora están juntos y hasta un siego puede ver o sentir cuanto se aman. —

—Aquí la mejor recompensa la recibí yo— comento Edward con una gran sonrisa.

—Bueno eso no te lo contradigo, no porque sea mi amiga, pero ella es como un ángel. Alguna vez te lo dije; en esta vida no vas a encontrar quien te ame como ella. — me volví a sonrojar, me deba pena que se expresaran así de mi.

— ¿Puedo saber desde cuando ustedes son tan amigos? — pregunte algo curiosa al ver la confianza con que se trataban.

— ¿Celosa, pequeña? —

—Para nada, yo estoy segura de tu amor. — me gire y le sonreí a mi amado novio

—Bueno cuando desapareciste, busque a Ángela para ver si ella sabia de ti. Así nació una buena amistad. Perdón pero ella era lo único que me confirmaba que tu existías y que no te había imaginado— Trague profundo, las lagrimas amenazaban con escaparse de mis ojos pero las contuve.

—Uff, me siento utilizada— bromeo mi amiga y todos comenzamos a reír.

Llego las hora de despedirnos, ella me dijo que se quedarían en New York hasta que naciera su bebe y me notifico que era la madrina. Nos abrazamos y le prometí que pronto los visitaríamos. Edward aun me abrazaba de la cintura, pero de repente su celular sonó y el se alejo. Mis alarmas se prendieron de nuevo, algo estaba pasando, pero aun no sabía si me quería enterar.

* * *

**Bueno mis amores hasta aquí llego este capitulo. Lamento haberlas hecho esperar. Por el momento estoy sin internet, pero no voy abandonar mis historias. Quiero agradecer a quienes aun me siguen leyendo y a las nuevas lectoras. Gracias también a mis queridísimas Mosqueteras, chicas las quiero un mundo. Bueno me despido, ****estaré contestando sus rr, eso no cambiara. Recuerden ustedes son el combustible que me ayuda a continuar. Nos leemos pronto.**

**Cold Kisses and Bear Hugs.**

**Con cariño**

_**Bertlin**_

_**P.D. A las que leen Chocolate and **__**Esmerald**__**, por el momento estoy en pausa, por dos veces mi comp. me borro el cap y eso me frustro, tratare de reescribirlo pronto. Solo les pido un poquito de comprensión.**_

_**P.D. 2 Pronto las mosqueteras comenzaremos una nueva aventura llamada Twiligh Payback Contest. Si le gusta escribir y quieren participar, envíenme **__**un PM, para enviarles la información o estén pendientes a nuestra pág. (en mi perfil encontraran el enlace)**_

_**Si pueden me gustaría saber que les parece el cap. en el prox**__**. cap. el plan se llevara a cabo.**_


	19. Marcando el tiempo, comenzando el plan

**Los personajes en esta historia no me perteneces, son de la maravillosa Stephanie Meyer y está basada en la canción Toca para mí de Alejando San****z.**

_Espero que no quieran matarme por hacerles esperar. Nos leemos en la nota abajo. _

_**Este va para mis queridas Betas en este cap. Ginegine y Gery Withlock

* * *

**_

EPOV

Los ojos de mi amada brillaban y su sonrisa daba luz a toda la casa. La veía tan feliz y tan tranquila, no creo que se imaginara lo que estaba por pasar. Al despedirnos de Ángela y Ben, Bella le prometió que los iríamos a visitar pronto. Después que pasara todo y estuviera seguro de que nada amenazaba la seguridad de Bella, quería que ella regresara a las actividades normales.

Aun tenia a Bella tomada de la cintura, cuando mi móvil comenzó a sonar, al fijarme en la pantalla no reconocí el numero por lo que me aleje un poco de ella para poder hablar.

—Buenas tardes—

—Por mas que intentes protegerla y cuidarla, yo llegare a ella. Tic Toc el tiempo corre y se te agota, disfrútala mientras puedas. —

— ¿Como obtuviste este numero? — trate de controlarme.

—Yo siempre obtengo lo que quiero, grábate eso. Esa palomita me pertenece y voy por ella. Talvez luego la deje ir con ustedes o talvez termine como la otra, todo depende como se porte ella y ustedes. — sentía como mi sangre hervía por la rabia y mi estomago se contraía por las nauseas, pero me contuve. El solo buscaba descontrolarme, ponerme nervioso para que así cometiera algún error.

—Bueno que yo sepa aquí no tenemos nada tuyo. Lo que hay aquí y las personas que viven en esta casa son parte de nuestra familia y como tal nos protegemos y nos cuidamos. Te aconsejo tener cuidado con lo que haces, porque en esta vida todo se paga cuando menos lo esperas—Escuche sus cínicas carcajadas antes de que hablara nuevamente.

— Mi querido amigo yo solo te recuerdo que voy por lo que me toca. —

Dicho esto corto la llamada.

Sentí unos brazos fuertes sostenerme cuando mis fuerzas me estaban abandonado. Al girarme encontré la mirada preocupada de Emmett.

—Respira y tranquilízate—me dijo en un tono suave —por la expresión de tu cara no tengo que preguntar quien te llamo. —

—No entiendo ¿Como rayos obtuvo este numero? — me pase las manos por el cabello casi tirando de este.

—No lo se, pero tendremos que investigarlo. Ahora trata de mantener la calma, cuando pasé Bella estaba hablando con Jasper, le dijo que estaba preocupada porque habías recibido una llamada y te alejaste a responder. Por eso vine, además para calmarla le dije de broma que vería si la chica que te llamaba tenia una hermana. —

—Gracias hermano, grabé la conversación, pero en otro momento hablamos y te la muestro, no quiero que ella entre en pánico. —

—Bien, me parece perfecto. Hay que mantenerla tranquila, ve con ella y si te pregunta sobre la llamada, dile que era de la academia. — Emm a pesar de verse y actuar tranquilo, yo sabía que estaba furioso. Eso me recordó que cuando mi hermano se portaba de esa manera era de temer, en este momento estaba pensando en frío.

Luego de respirar profundo varias veces y de que mi hermano me diera un fuerte abrazo fui en busca de Bella, en este momento quería tenerla entre mis brazos, sentirla protegida y segura. Pase por el recibidor y allí estaba Jasper quien me miro con cara de preocupación, pero me dio una leve sonrisa, otro que había que temerle. Me señalo la cocina y hacia allá me dirigí.

BPOV

Aunque no estaba segura de querer saber lo que pasaba, la forma extraña en que Edward se alejaba cada vez que sonaba su móvil, me estaba comenzando a preocupar y asustar. Mis nervios me estaban traicionando cuando Jasper llego a mi lado. Me pregunto que me pasaba y sin pensarlo le conté todo. En eso paso Emm y siguió hacia donde estaba su hermano. Este me guiño un ojo y me sonrió.

—Voy a ver si la chica tiene una hermana. Necesito cambiar un ratito. — bromeo

—EMMETT, no le digas eso. — lo regaño Jazz.

La verdad es que me tuve que reír. Como siempre parecían niños pequeños peleando. Jazz me paso el brazo sobre los hombros y nos fuimos a sentar a las escaleras.

—Ya, tranquila lo mas seguro es una llamada de la academia o quizás son... ¿tu sabes? …—

— ¿Crees que sea de una de ellas?, por lo que el me dijo Edward la última vez habían quedado en buenos términos, pero tal vez a Irina no se le haya quitado la costumbre de atormentarlo. —

—La verdad cariño no se, es mejor no sacar conclusiones, pero tranquila, que ya él te dirá. — Yo asentí y prometí bajarle a la paranoia. Estuvimos unos minutos mas así hasta que me di cuenta de la hora. Le di las gracias a

Jasper, éste me dio un abrazo y corrí a la cocina.

Con la visita de Ángela y Ben se me olvido la cena, de nuevo me deje invadir por la alegría y emoción de haber recuperado a mi amiga. Al entrar me di cuenta que ya habían comenzando con la preparación, mi madre levanto la vista y me dio una hermosa sonrisa.

—Por un momento pensé que la que había entrado era Alice— la mire confundida

—Pasar tanto tiempo cerca del huracán al parecer la contagió— dijo mi tía

— ¿A que se refieren? — seguía sin entender

—Amor, si te vieras, estás dando saltitos— Edward me tomo de la cintura envolviéndome en sus brazos y fue cuando me di cuenta de que parecía pulga saltarina o eso diría Emm. Estaba tan feliz de recuperar a mi amiga que lo expresaba con todo mi cuerpo. Me gire hacia mi amado novio aun necesitaba ver las expresiones de su rostro, aunque era tranquila y una sonrisa adornaba sus labios, en sus ojos había una mirada extraña. Sin importarme quienes estaban alrededor estampe mis labios contra los suyos y nos fundimos en un beso que derretiría a un iceberg.

— ¡Ujunn llamen a los bomberos, que se quema la cocina! — me separe un poco de Edward al escuchar la broma de mi hermano mayor y sonreí.

—Waooo ¿Y esto porque pequeña? — Edward apenas podía hablar

—Gracias— le dije de lo más profundo de mi ser.

—A este paso la familia aumentara pronto— ataco Emm

—Eso espero, ya te quiero ver como papá— lo contraataqué

—Dios pobre de nuestros nietos, unos con una madre hiperactiva y maniática de las compras y los otros con un padre... —

— ¡MAMA! — Ella no pudo terminar porque fue interrumpido por el grito de Emmett y Alice que venia entrando.

—Lo siento hijos, pero la verdad siempre por delante. — todos estallaron en carcajadas al ver las caras de Ali y Emm

— ¿Y que vas a decir de los hijos de Eddy y la lagartija? — Emmett hacia cara de estar molesto.

—Bueno a esos habrá que regalarles instrumentos y partituras en vez de juguetes, porque lo mas seguro en vez de nacer llorando, nos nacen cantando—

—Muy bien dicho Charlotte, lo mas seguro que nos salen unos prodigios de la música— completó nuestra madre

—Ustedes son un caso, a nosotros nos queman y a ellos los alaban. ¡QUE BIEN! — no pude parar de reírme por la cara de niño celoso de el mayor de los Cullen.

Edward se acerco a nuestra madre y le dio un tierno beso en la coronilla, provocando que Emmett saliera de la cocina diciéndole que era un adulador.

Una vez terminaron las bromas y nos pudimos controlar, comencé ayudar.

Al terminar y como si tuviera un radar o una cámara de vigilancia, el huracán Alice entro en la cocina y me arrastró a la habitación de Rose, enviándome al baño sin derecho a protestar. Emmett fue literalmente expulsado de la habitación, cosa que causo que nuevamente éste hiciera una rabieta.

Luego de una hora y media de tortura fui dejada en libertad, por lo que me dirigí hacia mi habitación. Al entrar Edward estaba sentado en un sillón cerca de la ventana con la portátil, estaba tan concentrado que no me escucho entrar. Camine dentro de la habitación y me pare frente a el.

—Eso debe ser muy interesante. —le dije señalando la portátil.

—Amor, no te escuche entrar. —

—Ya me di cuenta— el soltó la computadora y se levanto.

—Ummm aunque tu estas mas interesante, te ves hermosa. — me susurro al oído, provocando que todo mi cuerpo temblara.

— ¿Estás listo? — le dije muy suave

—Dímelo tú. — se alejo un poco para que lo pudiera mirar. Definitivamente estaba listo, estaba para devorármelo en ese mismo instante.

—Bajemos antes de que sucumba a la tentación— el me sonrió.

—No se de que tentación hablas, si el mas tentado soy yo. Sabes me dan ganas de encerrarte aquí y... — mi cara se puso roja, aunque el resto de mi cuerpo reaccionaba de otra manera.

— ¡Ya Edward! — me volvió a sonreír y me abrazó

—Si mejor bajamos con los demás— nos tomamos de la mano y nos fuimos a reunir con el resto de la familia. Al bajar nuestros padres estaban al pie de la escalera. Ella le estaba acomodando la corbata.

—Hijos se ven hermosos— nos dijo mamá.

—Mi niña pareces un ángel—

—Gracias papa— susurre sonrojada.

El resto de la familia fue llegando y acomodándose en el gran comedor, el cual había sido acomodado y hermosamente decorado por Alice y Rose.

Dimos gracias por estar todos unidos, brindamos y cenamos como siempre entre bromas y conversaciones. Al terminar la cena nos dirigimos al family donde nos tomamos algo caliente y continuamos hablando. Algo que amaba de mi familia era que siempre teníamos momentos como estos.

EPOV

Después de la llamada me pude controlar un poco y disimular ante Bella. Cuando entre en la cocina ella estaba dando saltitos y sonreía, casi sentí el impulso de tomarla entre mis brazos y llevármela a la habitación para mantenerla segura, pero lo menos que quería era alterarla. Para calmar mi ansiedad la tome de la cintura envolviéndola en mis brazos.

Lo que no me esperaba era que Bella se girara y me diera un beso que lo sentí hasta el alma y de paso me dejo sin habla. Dicho sea de paso que el momento fue arruinado por mi hermano mayor. Cuando le pregunte el porque de ese beso solo me respondió con un gracias, pero aquello tenia mucho mas significado del que cualquiera pudiera entender.

Emmett continuo con sus bromas esta vez con que a ese paso la familia aumentaría más pronto, cosa que mi amada como siempre le viro la broma.

Luego de que nuestra madre y tía se unieran a las bromas de como serian los hijos y de compadecer a los de Alice y Emmett, éste hizo una rabieta. Cosa que empeoro cuando me acerque a mi madre y bese su frente, por lo hermoso que había hablado sobre como serian mis hijos con mi amada.

Las bromas cesaron y las risas se fueron controlando y vi como tres de las mujeres mas importantes de mi vida, que conste que son cinco, se envolvían en la preparación de la cena y yo fui enviado fuera con el resto de los hombres. Aproveche ese tiempo para hablar con los demás sobre lo que había pasado. Nos fuimos al despacho y ahí le puse la grabación de la llamada. De solo escucharla me temblaba todo el cuerpo de pura rabia.

Busque los ojos de mis hermanos y en ellos encontré frío, eso si era de miedo. Luego mire a mi padre y éste tenia la cabeza baja, estaba pensando y mi tío miraba un punto fijo con los puños cerrados. La tensión era tanta que se podía cortar con un cuchillo.

—Ese maldito hijo de... — fue lo primero que escuche, pero no me había dado cuenta de que ella estaba en la puerta.

—Rose cálmate—

— ¿Que me calme? Ese desgraciado ni la volverá ver, porque si se acerca a ella juro que yo misma lo mato. — Ella casi gritaba, mientras se movía furiosa por la habitación.

—Rosie hija hay que hacer todo con la cabeza fría, recuérdalo. — mi papá se acercó, la abrazo y por primera vez en mi vida la escuche y vi llorar con tanto dolor. Mi tío la miraba petrificado y los demás sorprendidos.

Emmett de momento salió de su sorpresa y camino hacia su esposa la envolvió en sus brazos y comenzó hablarle al oído, hasta que esta se fue calmando.

—Lo siento, se que no debo reaccionar así. —su voz salía entrecortada. Y por un momento recordé cuando los Cullen y los Halle nos unimos por algo parecido.

En aquel día no pudimos evitar la tragedia, pero me parece ver claramente que ella nunca lloro frente a nadie, mi hermano estaba como loco. A pesar de que ella juraba odiarlo, en aquel momento el se volvió su apoyo y desde ese momento no se volvieron a separar.

— Tranquila Rosie, nadie te juzga. Lamento que esto mueva tus recuerdos. Sabes que como siempre cuentas con cada uno de nosotros. — me acerque a su lado y tome su mano.

—Lo se Ed y por eso mismo estoy aquí, ustedes fueron quienes me sostuvieron y me cuidaron, además no quiero que ella vuelva a sufrir. Bella es mi hermana y como tal la voy a proteger. —

—OK ahora si, hay que ultimar todos los detalles. — Emmett y Jasper comenzaron a repasar el plan. Solo había un cambio en los planes y fue cambiar a Alice por Rose, dado al actual estado de la duende. Cada detalle estaba bien cuidado, solo rogaba a Dios por que nada saliera mal y porque cuando ella se enterara no se molestara tanto. Ese seria un precio que tendríamos que pagar.

Ya un poco mas tranquilos mi padre y mi tío salieron, quedando solo con Rose, Emm y Jazz. Aun por momentos a Rose se le perdía la mirada.

—Creo que algún día deberías contárselo, ella confía mucho en ti y te quiere. Seria bueno que como ella ha confiado su vida a nosotros, también supiera lo que hemos vivido. — le hablo calmado Emm a su esposa.

—Lo se, solo quiero que esto pase y le contare. — Su voz estaba apagada, luego se giro hacia mi — a ella no le pasara lo que a mi, eso te lo prometemos. — vi un fuego en sus ojos que termino por convencerme de que realmente todos en la familia preferían morir antes de que a Bella le pasara cualquier cosa negativa. Los cuatro nos abrazamos.

—Ey, me siento desplazada. — Todos levantamos la mirada y en la puerta estaba la pequeña duende haciendo un puchero. Jazz se separo un poco de su hermana y le extendió el brazo, Ali sin pensarlo corrió al circulo uniéndose al grupo. Desde que tengo uso de razón esa era la manera en que nos calmábamos y apoyábamos, sin importar que algunos no se llevaran tan bien.

Las chicas se fueron a terminar de arreglar el comedor y yo me dirigí hacia mi habitación. Tome mi móvil y le envié un mensaje a mi amigo.

_F_

_Recibí una llamada del cazador, la tengo grabada. Da señales de vida._

_Ed

* * *

_

Dos minutos después sonó la alarma de mensajes de mi móvil.

_Ed_

_Sigo en posición, haz copias fuera del móvil, servirán como prueba. Me siento orgulloso, estas aprendiendo rápido._

_F

* * *

_

Respuesta

_F _

_Jajaja muy gracioso, pero la verdad si presto atención, ¿Qué tan cerca esta? _

_Ed_

Aunque no lo admitiera estaba nervioso. Quería saber todos los detalles, tenia la necesidad de controlar todo alrededor y no correr ningún riesgo.

* * *

_Ed_

_Se esta haciendo pasar por jardinero de algunos de tus vecinos, mejor redoblen la vigilancia esta noche, puede aprovechar la ocasión. Yo me mantendré vigilando._

_F _

Mis nervios comenzaban a matarme, me dirigía hacia la puerta cuando escuche a mi hermana y a mi novia hablando. Me congele en mi lugar, este no era el mejor momento para enfrentarme cara a cara con ella, apostaría lo que fuera que de solo verme sabría que algo no andaba bien. De pronto escuche su risa y fue como un calmante para mi ansiedad y mis miedos.

Me pegue a la puerta para escuchar su voz, deseaba salir y abrazarla, pero nuevamente me contuve, ella no debía preocuparse por nada.

Las escuche entrar en la habitación de Rose, de pronto mi puerta fue golpeada fuerte y cuando abrí, ahí estaba mi hermano protestando y haciendo una pataleta porque su esposa lo desterró.

— ¿Y ahora que paso? — Al ver mi cara se quedo serio al instante.

—Me acaban de informar que se esta haciendo pasar por jardinero de nuestros vecinos, ahora iba a bajar para informarle a los chicos de seguridad.

—Pues vamos, te acompaño, no valla a ser que te desplomes por el camino. Lo último lo dijo en son de broma, algo natural en Emm.

Fuimos donde el personal de seguridad y allí también estaban los chicos y Harry, les explicamos todo lo que estaba sucediendo. Harry me miro con preocupación y yo solo negué con la cabeza interpretando que el quería saber si Bella tenia conocimiento de todo. Quedamos en que redoblarían la vigilancia.

Emmett y yo nos regresamos arriba este se baño, vistió y se marcho a un reto que tenia con Jasper. Tome mi portátil y escribí el nombre de aquel hombre en google. Salieron bastantes entradas sobre el. Encontré que tenía otras querellas, fui recolectando toda la información que pude, desde sus modos operandi, hasta su record criminal. Les pase los datos a mis hermanos.

Estaba tan distraído que no note cuando Bella entro hasta que hablo.

—Eso debe ser muy interesante. —levante la mirada y ahí estaba ella señalando mi computadora.

—Amor, no te escuche entrar. — se veía hermosa, la ropa era obra de mi hermana, eso lo podía apostar. Tenia un hermoso vestido blanco con algunos diseños hechos con pedrería

—Ya me di cuenta—solté la portátil y me levante para pegarme a su cuerpo.

Todavía sentía el impulso de abrazarla y encerrarme con ella en la habitación, pero me controle.

—Ummm aunque tu estas mas interesante, te ves hermosa. — la tente susurrando a su oído.

— ¿Estás listo? — su voz salió débil, punto Edward la había puesto nerviosa.

—Dímelo tú. — Me aleje un poco para que me pudiera mirar.

—Bajemos antes de que sucumba a la tentación— sonreí, porque aquello sonó mas como una confirmación que como una pregunta.

—No se de que tentación hablas, si el mas tentado soy yo. Sabes me dan ganas de encerrarte aquí y... —no termine la frase, porque ella ya estaba sonrojada y su cuerpo se estremeció.

— ¡Ya Edward! —volví a sonreír esta vez envolviéndola en mis brazos.

—Si, mejor bajamos con los demás— tenia que salir de allí o no me contendría. Tomados de la mano nos fuimos a reunir con el resto de la familia. Al bajar nuestros padres estaban al pie de la escalera. Mama le estaba acomodando la corbata. Y me vi reflejados en ellos.

—Hijos se ve hermosos— nos dijo mamá.

—Mi niña pareces un ángel—

—Gracias papa— susurro ella sonrojada.

Nos dirigimos a la mesa, donde minutos después se nos unieron los demás. En la cena primero agradecimos estar juntos, luego todo fluyo como venia pasando las últimas semanas. Al terminar nos fuimos al family room a continuar compartiendo, por momentos me daba cuenta de que mama me miraba detenidamente y luego miraba a los demás.

Seguí su mirada hacia mis hermanos y a pesar de que todos hablaban y bromeaban, sus miradas tenían una chispa y no de felicidad. Rose estaba cerca de Bella, pero casi no hablaba, por momentos se perdía y Emmett hacia cualquier movimiento sutil para que reaccionara.

Me acerque a mi novia y la abrace aun mas. Aun sentía aquella necesidad de tenerla entre mis brazos para saberla segura. Ella giro su rostro y me dio un suave beso. Al ver aquellos ojos tan llenos de amor y felicidad sentí ganas de llorar.

—Hoy casi no hemos estado juntos, vamos arriba. — me susurro cerca del oído y me estremecí.

—Vamos— ella sonrió y procedimos a despedirnos de la familia.

—Espero que encargues a mi sobrinito hoy— le dijo suavemente a Emm cuando lo abrazo para despedirse. Este comenzó a reírse y Rose se puso roja.

—Te prometo que hare todo lo que pueda, no te digo lo mismo porque estoy seguro que estas practicando mucho. — el la abrazo con fuerza mientras reían y luego nos fuimos.

Al entrar a la habitación la tome de la cintura, la gire hacia mi y la bese. Con ese beso calme mi desesperación y mi temor. Ella correspondió aquel beso con una ardiente pasión. Así mismo nos fuimos desasiendo de la ropa de camino hacia la cama donde nos amamos con el alma. Teniéndola allí entre mis brazos, con su cabeza sobre mi pecho y susurrando un te amo me sentí en mi lugar.

—Edward— me llamo ella muy suave.

—Dime pequeña—

—Prométeme que sea lo que estén planeando, se van a cuidar. — aquello me dejo frio.

— ¿De que hablas? — pregunte haciéndome el inocente

—De nada, yo me se mi cuento. Tú solo promételo—

—Ok, no se a que te refieres, pero te prometo que intentaremos cuidaremos y prometo cuidarte a ti. —

—Edward recuerda que tu eres la razón de mi vida y que esta familia es mi familia ahora, por lo que amo a cado uno de los miembros, si algo les pasa no se que haría. — Por un momento temí que ella lo supiera todo.

—Mi amor tú solo tienes que pensar y preocuparte por estar bien y por ser feliz—

—Yo solo estoy bien y feliz, si ustedes lo están. — la abrace con fuerza y ella me planto un beso en mi pecho donde esta el corazón.

—Te amo pequeña—

—Yo más príncipe— me reí por su expresión.

—Lo que digas hermosa, ahora descansa— se acomodo nuevamente como siempre lo hacia comencé a tararearle una canción navideña, provocando una risita que se fue apagando por el sueño.

Mientras en mi cabeza retumbaban sus palabras y la promesa que me había pedido hacer. Definitivamente ella no sabia, pero si sospechaba. Esto me demostró que ella es muy intuitiva y observadora. La mujer que dormía entre mis brazos era toda una cajita de sorpresas y eso me hacia amarla mas, pero ahora temía aun mas que ella se iba a molestar por lo que estaba por pasar. Tendría que planear como contentarla, porque no soportaría estar mucho sin su sonrisa, su cariño y sin sentirla en mis brazos.

Pase toda la noche pensando y analizando cada paso. No me di cuenta que ya había llegado la mañana hasta que ella se comenzó a remover a mi lado.

Baje la mirada y me encontré con los mas hermosos ojos color chocolate que podían existir.

—Buenos días pequeña— ella se movió un poco y me dio un dulce beso.

—Ahora si son buenísimos— dijo ella y yo sonreí como un tonto enamorado.

—Buenos, no tengo protestas por eso. — nos gire quedando ella debajo, pero sin ponerle mi peso. —Pero me gustaría otra muestra de ese saludo— unimos nuestros labios entrando en aquella danza ya tan conocida por nuestras bocas.

Nos separamos un poco por la falta de aire, pero continúe dejando suaves besos por su rostro. Ella comenzó a reírse y terminamos haciéndonos cosquillas. Ya cuando no podía mas ella salió corriendo y se metió al baño. Aun había en mi amada un poco de aquella jovencita que conocí. Seguía siendo juguetona y un poco inocente y esos detalles me tenían aun mas enamorado.

Estaba perdido aun en mis pasamientos cuando alguien toco mi puerta. Me levante y me apresure abrir y allí paradas estaban Rose y Alice. La sonrisa se me borro de golpe, eso solo significaba que comenzaba el show.

—Buenos días— saludaron a dúo tratando de sonreír.

—Buenos días preciosas— les conteste de la misma manera.

— ¿Chicas, que hacen por aquí tan temprano? — escuche la voz de mi amada tras de mi y temblé.

—Bellita es que necesitamos un favor. — hablo Alice

— Díganme ¿Para que soy buena? — me miro pícaramente y me imagine su respuesta

—Ehh, cariño creo que eso quien mejor lo sabe es Eddy. — me gire a ver la

reacción de mi novia y allí estaba ella parada con una sonrisa triunfal en sus labios y un leve sonrojo en su rostro.

—Concuerdo contigo hermanita, pero dime en que les puedo ayudar—

— ¿Podemos entrar? — pregunto Alice

— ¿Tu pidiendo permiso? Esto si es para la historia— bromee

—Muy chistoso— protesto ella y me saco la lengua

—Entren niñas, yo me voy a dar un baño— las chicas entraron y sentaron en la cama, mientras yo entre al baño. Una vez allí abrí el agua caliente y me metí, necesitaba calmarme. Sabia perfectamente lo que las chicas iban a decirle a Bella y eso me tenia tenso.

BPOV

Esta mañana cuando desperté Edward estaba pensativo, pero al nuestras miradas encontrarse una leve sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios. Comenzamos la mañana entre besos y juegos, pero cuando ya no podía reírme mas me le escape encerrándome en el baño.

Mientras me daba un baño imágenes de la noche anterior comenzaron a correr por mi memoria. La forma en la que Edward me había hecho el amor había sido muy diferente. Todo había sido mágico, pero en esta era como si tuviera temor de algo. Me dijo una mil veces que me amaba, estaba bastante absorta mientras nos amábamos, pero luego de eso recobre la cordura y me invadió el temor.

Nuevamente sentí la sensación de que algo estaba por suceder, por lo que le intente que me prometiera que se todos se iban a cuidar. El trato de hacerse el que no sabia y preferí no indagar mas. Por el momento me basto con que el supiera que los quería seguro. Salí de el baño y me extraño verlo parado en la puerta, al asomarme me sorprendí aun mas porque allí estaban paradas mis dos hermanas. Ellas me indicaron que necesitaban pedirme algo un favor.

—Buenos chicas ya estamos solas ahora hablen— les dije cuando Edward entro en el baño.

—Bells es que se supone que hoy haríamos inventario en la tienda, pero Emm necesita que lo ayude en la oficina con unos archivos. Así que te quería preguntar si me podrías cubrir en el inventario. — Explico Rose

—Yo con gusto lo hago, solo tenemos que convencer a su hermano. —

—Yo me encargo de eso— sugirió Al

—Gracias hermanita, no te lo pediría si no fuera urgente. — Exclamo Rosalie aliviada

—Tranquila Rose, ya habíamos hablado de trabajar en la tienda, por lo que esto será algo así como mi entrenamiento… Aunque me preocupa…— me quede en silencio, tal vez eso complicaría convencer a Ed. Allí estaría a la vista de todo el mundo y el podía atacarme a mi o alguien que estuviera cerca. Mire a Alice y se me retorció el estomago.

—Tranquila, ya se a que te refieres, pero la tienda estará cerrada, además te disfrazaremos como si fueras Rose, para despistar. —

—Jajaja ya veo que pensaron en todo— Edward salió del baño y nos miro algo confundido, pero le lance un beso y sonrió.

— ¿Tony puedes regalarme unos minutos? — Mi amado se giro rápido y miro a su hermana como si le hubiese salido otro ojo.

— ¿Qué me vas a pedir duende maléfico? —

— ¿Tony? — pregunte yo extrañada por el nombre

—Solo me llama así cuando sabe que le diré que no en algo— me contesto el.

—No digas eso, yo te digo así de cariño. — ella hizo un puchero y el volteo los ojos.

—Habla— le dijo él. Rose y yo les indicamos que mejor los esperábamos abajo.

—Recuerda que esta embarazada. — le susurre dejando un suave beso en sus labios y saliendo de allí con Rose.

Bajamos dirigiéndonos a la cocina, allí como siempre estaba nuestra madre. Le ayude con el desayuno mientras Rose lo hizo con la mesa, me estaba comenzando a poner nerviosa cuando 20 minutos después apareció Edward, me hizo una seña que lo siguiera, paso por el lado de mamá y le dio un beso.

Una vez solos, se giro y me abrazo fuerte, luego me pregunto si quería ir ayudar a Alice y le conteste que si, pero que haría lo que el decidiera, porque había decidido cooperar en lo que se refería a mi seguridad.

El me sonrió con ternura y me indico que si yo quería ir, el no me lo impediría, pero si tenia que hacer unas cuantas cosas para cuidarme. Yo asentí y nuevamente me abrazo. Desayunamos con toda la familia, luego me fui con las chicas a la habitación de Al, allí me pusieron una peluca rubia, muy parecida al cabello de Rose, me vistieron y maquillaron, cuando vi el resultado, quede sorprendida. De veras me parecía a Rose, solo que mas pequeña y no tan voluptuosa.

Probamos tratando de engañar a mi papa, el estaba sentado en la cocina hablando con mama y yo pase a tomar agua.

— ¿Rose, cariño donde esta Emm? Necesito que me revise unos papeles. —

—Creo que esta en el despacho— me gire y sonreí.

— ¿Bella? — me gire a mirar también a mi madre, que parecía confundida y escuchamos las risas en la entrada. Había funcionado. Después de explicar, llego la hora de partir.

Estaba en la puerta con Edward despidiéndome con un delicioso beso, cuando escuche un grito, proveniente de la boca del grandulón. Nuevamente explotamos en risas cuando me gire y Emm se dio cuenta que yo no era su mujer. Me extraño que cuando salimos Harry no vino con nosotras y además nos fuimos en el auto de Al, solo con una escolta, pero parte de mi cerebro me dijo que era para disimular.

EPOV

Luego de que mi hermana y yo disimuláramos que teníamos una larga conversación en la que ella trataba de convencerme, procedí a bajar. Me sorprendió bastante que Bella me dijera que ella haría lo que yo decidiera, que ella entendía lo de su seguridad. Las chicas hicieron un excelente trabajo cambiando a Bella, tanto que logro engañar a nuestros padres y a Emmett, esa parte fue muy cómica, aunque si era extraño besarla viéndose así. Una vez ella salió de la casa Rose subió a cambiarse. Mama y mi tía se fueron a comprar las cosas de la cocina, así que quedamos libres para seguir con el plan. Yo Salí primero de la casa. Luego recibí un mensaje donde cada uno me indicaba que salían. Fui el primero en llegar al lugar previsto.

_F _

_Estoy en posición. ¿Como vamos?_

_Ed

* * *

_

_Ed_

_El pez mordió el anzuelo. _

_Revisa si los demás también están en su sitio._

_F_

Envié mensajes a los demás y me respondieron que todo estaba listo.

Luego la vi aparecer, mis nervios se activaron al máximo, sentí nauseas.

Mi móvil sonó y casi doy salto de puro susto.

—Hola— conteste como si fuera caminando.

—Uyuyuyyy que bella esta la palomita hoy, que mal que tu tiempo se acabo. A mi no me engañas tan fácil— me congele al escucharlo.

* * *

**Aquí termino por hoy. Jajajaja por favor controlen sus ganas de matarme, por favor. Se que me tarde mucho, pero he necesitado tiempo para poner las ideas en orden. Ya se, se preguntaran ¿Por qué lo dejas aquí? Bueno eso es gracias a que se me pego un poco de la perversidad de una de mis queridas mosqueteras, no digo de cual para que no corra peligro su vida. Aunque ellas sabe****n cual es, chicas piedad, quiero saber como siguen sus historias.**

**Intentare sacar el prox cap. pronto, si sobrevivo. Ahora agradecer públicamente a Ginegine, amiga espero que no encabeces el grupo para matarme. Jolli Cullen, me alegro que ya hemos dialogado un buen rato, me gusta tu historia, del foro. Bellaliz poco a poco las cosas van a ir descubriéndose. Lizzy90, sigo siendo tu fan, aunque este medio desaparecida, perdóname. Gery Withlock amiga gracias por betearme, eres un sol. Kekapehe, amiga me alegro que ya estés regresando, te extrañaba.**

**Esas fueron las que me dejaros sus rr, a los que me leen desde el anonimato, los que me tienen en sus alerts y rr también gracias por seguí leyendo esta locura. Recuerden que ustedes son el combustible que me ayudan a continuar.**

**Bueno me despido diciéndoles que les quiero y nos leemos pronto.**

**Cold Kisses and Bear Hugs.**

**Con Cariño**

_**Berlin**_


	20. No todo sale como se planea

**Los personajes en esta historia no me perteneces, son de la maravillosa Stephanie Meyer y está ****basado en la canción Toca para mí de Alejando Sanz.**

_Espero que todavía me quieran leer ahora y después de esto.__ Bueno ya las dejo en paz, nos leemos en la nota abajo._

Caminé hacia la fuente que estaba frente al mall, dejando a la seguridad un poco atrás. Mi corazón se aceleró, indicándome que algo no estaba bien. De pronto sentí que alguien se pegó a mí tomándome de la cintura. En mi cuello había algo frio que raspaba mi piel.

—Hola palomita, ¿Creíste que te librarías de mi? — aquella voz me petrifico. Quise gritar, pegarle, pero mi cuerpo no me respondió. De pronto miles de recuerdos comenzaron a invadir mi mente, el sentir su respiración tan cerca, y su voz cargada de lujuria; la sensación de sus manos aprisionándome me hicieron cerrar los ojos, hasta sentí como era empujada, obligándome a caminar bastante rápido.

Abrí mis ojos para poder ver a dónde me llevaban y para no caerme. De pronto comenzamos casi a correr. Lo que estaba en mi cuello lastimaba cada vez más.

—MALDICION—gritó aquel hombre — tu noviecito me salió listo, pero yo lo soy más. — nos desviamos hacia un callejón a toda prisa y de pronto traspasamos unas puertas.

Adentro estaba bastante oscuro, pero seguimos caminando. Cuando mis ojos se acostumbraron a la poca luz que se colaba por el techo, me percate que era como un almacén abandonado, recorrí el lugar un poco con la mirada, buscando vías de escape, pero solo veía mesas y cajones.

— ¿Vez? te dije que yo era más listo. Por fin estamos solitos. Ahora podremos disfrutar, muñequita. No sabes cuanto tiempo he esperado por esto. — me susurro al oído, mientras se reía burlonamente y presionaba mas fuerte aquella navaja en mi cuello, provocando que pequeñas cortaduras de donde sentía salir sangre y logrando que mi estomago se revolviera del asco.

Aun ahí parados comenzó a pasar sus manos por mi cuerpo y por más que quise alejarlo seguí petrificada. Mi mente se transporto a otro tiempo y un dolor profundo traspaso mi corazón. Yo tenía que hacer algo, no podía fallar, esta vez tenia que luchar. Trate de soltarme de su agarre pero solo me gane que pegara contra una pared con fuerza, sacando todo el aire de mis pulmones.

—No me digas que ahora te vas a poner fierita, mira que eso me excita mucho más. ¿Lo sientes? —Restregó su cuerpo contra el mío y pude sentir a lo que se refería.

—No sabes cuanto voy a disfrutar esto, te he soñado durante años, eres la única que se me ha escapado y eso no me lo puedo permitir.

Me volvió a mover con él hasta sentarse en una silla abandonada, en el medio de la habitación junto a una mesa y me colocó en su regazo, comenzó a pasar aquella filosa arma por mi brazo.

—Creo que tu noviecito ha tenido buena mano contigo, tus curvas están mucho mejor definidas, estas tan comible que ya no quiero esperar. — susurró morbosamente y yo me estremecí de asco.

La rabia se apodero de mi, le di un codazo en el estomago logrando que me soltara y salí corriendo, pero no encontraba la salida. En el camino tropecé varias veces, los nervios y las lágrimas que comenzaban a acumularse en mis ojos no me permitían ver con claridad. Me dolían los golpes, pero aun así continúe corriendo.

—Vamos palomita, ahora jugaremos al gato y al ratón – escuchaba que me gritaba mientras yo huía - Ummm me estas haciendo perder la paciencia y cuando te encuentre no seré bueno. — vi un lugar donde esconderme, había una mesa que por la poca luz me seria de perfecto refugio así que sin dudarlo me metí debajo de ella. Tome el móvil que tenía en mi bolsillo y marqué el primer número.

—¿Dónde estás? — me contestó con tal desesperación que lleno aún más mi corazón de dolor. No sabía de donde sacar fuerza, nada más de pensar que ellos no me encontrarían, que no volvería ver a mi familia inundo mis ojos de lágrimas y mis manos comenzaron a temblar.

—En un almacén, dentro de la calle... — no pude terminar porque sentí como era jalada de una pierna sacándome de debajo de la mesa, arrastrándome por el piso. Tomó el celular de mi mano, sin yo poder hacer algo para evitarlo ya que en el mismo momento me golpeó fuertemente en el estómago quitándome todo el aire de mis pulmones y escuché como algo se rompía… mi teléfono. Un escalofrió recorrió mi espalda. Y emití un gritó ahogado de dolor. Me había encontrado.

—Muy mal —me dijo golpeándome de nuevo en el estómago como yo le hice antes. — yo me estaba portando bien y tu así me pagas. Ahora tendré que castigarte, ¿que te parece si te hago una marquita en ese lindo rostro? ¿Crees que tu Edward te seguirá queriendo igual? – mantuve mi cabeza abajo, no quería que me viera, ni que notara que estaba asustada, por lo que tampoco le respondí.

Me tomó de un brazo y me arrastró de nuevo me empujó contra la pared, colocándose detrás de mí.

—Umm, pero primero quiero gozarte, no me gustaría mancharme la ropa con tu sangre o que te me desmayes mientras te tomo. Cuando se lo hice a tu amiga no me gusto, me gusta sentir como se mueven y respiran cuando yo gozo - trate de darle una patada, pero él se dio cuenta y la esquivo, esta vez como desquite me pegó en la cabeza contra la mesa. Ese golpe me mareo y por poco pierdo el conocimiento.

De pronto comenzó a rasgar mis pantalones. El terror me invadió.

—Estoy deseoso por dejar mi semilla en ti, pero no podre dejarte bien, te has portado muy mal y tengo que castigarte— por un impulso lo mire de reojo y pude notar como entrecerraba los ojos como analizando la mejor opción y yo me estremecí de miedo, a recordar esa mirada tan perversa. — Veamos, tal vez pueda cortarte las muñecas, así te desangrarías y morirías lentamente. Lo de dejarte viva y marcada me encanta, así nunca podría olvidarte de mi. Ahh te imaginas que quedaras embarazada, uhh esa estaría buenísima. —Escuchaba cada uno de sus planes paralizada, pero mi decisión volvió.

¡"_Despierta, tú no tienes que volver a pasar por esta tortura, eres fuerte, ya no mas ser la víctima_"! Me grite internamente. Estaba sola, pero sabía que alguien daría conmigo, ellos esperaban más de mí y yo no les fallaría.

Saqué fuerzas de donde ya creí que no me quedaban, me aferré al recuerdo del rostro de mi amado y él sufriría si algo me pasaba. Se que lo destruiría pensar que no me pudo proteger, que había roto su principal promesa. Necesitaba regresar a su lado, a la protección que me brindaban sus brazos, al amor que encontraba en cada beso, cada caricia. Mi corazón se llenó del amor que siento con él y solo eso fue necesario para sentir renovadas fuerzas en mi interior… él es lo más importante de mi vida. Me impulse hacia atrás logrando que ambos cayéramos al piso. Comencé a moverme aunque él me agarraba con más fuerza.

—Eso… lucha, lucha y así me incrementas la emoción. Te has vuelto fuerte, pero eso no cambiara nada… —

—Jamás me tendrás idiota— le dije, pero él me giro con fuerza quedando sobre mi. Arrancó los primeros botones de mi blusa y lo vi relamerse los labios. En la lucha por cubrirme sentí algo en uno de los bolsillos del abrigo que llevaba y luego recordé lo que me había dado Emmett antes de salir de casa. Como pude lleve mi mano a mi bolsillo y me aferre aquello. Sus ojos pasaron de mis pechos hacia arriba.

—Maldición— dijo él al ver mi rostro.

Lo que no me esperaba es que él actuara tan rápido. Me golpeó en la cara tan fuertemente que mi cabeza rebotó en el piso causando un fuerte golpe en la nuca haciendo que quedara desorientada y medio desmayada, un segundo después, sin que yo pudiera empezar a defenderme, me enterró una navaja en un lateral de mi estómago, logrando que sintiera el dolor más fuerte que había experimentado en mi vida. Era como si me quemara algo por dentro y sentía que líquido se derramaba por mi costado. Estaba sangrando. Grite fuertemente por lo que me hizo y empecé a llorar a la vez que respiraba entrecortadamente. Se levantó y comenzó a dar vueltas como el loco que era.

—Maldición, maldición, esto no puede ser. Eres una maldita perra. —

Me dijo y comenzó a darme patadas en los costados golpeándome donde antes me había herido y causando que me doliera aún más; sentía como mi cuerpo se entumecía, como si ya fuera tanto dolor que se durmiera para evitar que siguiera sufriendo, aunque no por ello las lágrimas abandonaban mis ojos o dejaba de gemir ahogadamente.

—Esto esta mal, muy mal. — repetía alterado, podía sentir la rabia e indecisión en su voz, mientras seguía pateando todo lo que encontraba. Se acercóy dobló a mi lado. — Esto no tenia que ser así, pero ustedes se lo buscaron, yo solo quería lo que era mío. De todos modos gozare aunque sea un poco, ahora tú no te salvaras. — una sonrisa desquiciada se poso en su cara.

—Tal vez no lo haga… pero tú te iras conmigo— le dije casi sin voz. Él me miro confundido, se giro buscando algo y con la toda fuerza que me quedaba le enterré el obsequio de Em en su costado, justo donde sabia que estaba su pulmón.

Él se volteó a mirarme con terror y una sonrisa malévola se formó en mi rostro aunque un poco deformada por mis lágrimas. Trató nuevamente de abalanzarse sobre mí, pero cayó al suelo en su intento. Sabía que no estaba muerto porque lo escuchaba respirar con dificultad, pero al menos si no nos encontraban, habría librado al mundo de una escoria.

—De todos modos no te vas a salvar— su voz era débil, pero note su burla.

—Tal vez… — sentía el nudo que se formaba en mi garganta, por que estaba segura que no vería mas a mi familia, a mi amor, pero valía la pena, ya estaba este capitulo estaba terminado. — pero moriré con gusto, sabiendo que jamás lograste lo que querías.

Sentí como los ojos comenzaban a pesarme, dentro de mi algo me reclamaba que resistiera, por mi mente comenzaron a pasar imágenes de mi familia en los últimos días. Habíamos alcanzado la felicidad, mi vida era perfecta, estaba rodeada por unos padres amorosos, unos tíos incomparables, unos hermanos y hermanas excepcionales y un hombre que era capaz de dar su vida por mí.

_"Solo espero que me perdones si no lo logro, Te amo"_ con ese pensamiento me deje ir. No sé cuánto tiempo paso, pero escuche como unas voces me llamaban.

—¿Esta muerta? — escuché a una voz conocida preguntar. Sentí unas manos frías sobre mis muñecas.

—Tiene pulso, esta viva. ¡PAPÁ!— dentro de mi letargo escuché la voz de Edward como si viniera dentro de una densa niebla, estaba inconsciente, casi ida, no entendía qué escuchaba y quién estaba allí…

—Ya estoy aquí, cariño si nos oyes, ya estas a salvo. —abrí poco a poco mis ojos y ahí los vi, no era un sueño, ellos estaban allí… llegando por fin a salvarme. Sentí un alivio inexplicable, con ellos nada peor podía pasar. Edward estaba doblado a mi lado junto con Carlisle, quien me estaba revisando. Al otro lado había un hombre, cuando giro su rostro, otro recuerdo vino a mí, pero lo ignore por el momento. Emmett estaba parado detrás de Edward en estado de shock.

—Lo siento, lo intente todo. —susurre. El rostro de mi amado se volvió en una mascara de dolor y lágrimas descendían por él.

—Te falle, perdóname—dijo con la voz más desgarradora que había escuchado en mi vida.

EPOV

Cuando me gire y no la vi me sentí morir.

—No le hagas daño— casi suplique, pero no me respondió, había terminado la llamada. ¡Maldición! la tenía, no sé qué paso, pero algo no andaba bien. El móvil volvió a sonar y solo pude contestar.

—¡Idiota muévete, la perdemos! — se escuchó el grito de Em. Eso descongelo mi cuerpo y comencé a correr frenético.

—Dime que alguien la tiene a la vista— en ese momento escuche la voz de los demás. Solo a lo lejos vi a mi amigo desaparecer hacia un lado. Este se metió a uno de los callejones y nosotros los seguimos, pero lo vi detenerse.

—Los perdí, ¡maldición! — dijo con frustración

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo que los perdiste?—dije casi sin aire.

—No puede ser, ese maldito la puede matar— escuche a mi hermano casi atragantarse.

—Hay que seguir buscando— la voz de mi padre era más determinante. Nos separamos de dos en dos, para continuar con la búsqueda. Los minutos pasaban y no teníamos pistas.

—Por Dios le fallamos, por más que se lo prometí.

La desesperación me estaba ganando cuando mi móvil sonó al mirar la pantalla mi mano temblaba fuertemente —¿Dónde estás? — pregunte desesperado.

—En un almacén, dentro de la calle... — escuche un golpe y un segundo después se cortó la llamada. Mis peores temores cuando planeamos esto se estaban cumpliendo, ella estaba en medio. Puse su vida en riesgo, él no tendría compasión y ella estaba siendo lastimada de la peor manera. Quería gritar, pero no me salía la voz.

—No pudo terminar de decirme— le dije a mi amigo.

—¿Qué te dijo? — me preguntó él entre decidido y nervioso.

—Que estaba en un almacén dentro de la calle… y ahí se escucho un fuerte golpe— mi voz salía entrecortada por todo el dolor y lo vi palidecer.

—Rayos, el callejón— hablo luego de unos segundos. — ahí hay varios almacenes vacios. Llama a los demás para informarle que vamos, que nos vemos allá. — mientras regresábamos fui llamándoles. En el lugar ya nos esperaban ya Emm y mi padre.

—Ella llamó hace unos minutos, solo alcanzo a decir que estaba en un almacén y llegue a la conclusión que debe ser por aquí, ya que fue donde los perdí. — explicó mi amigo que estaba mi lado.

Fuimos empujando algunas puertas, pero estaban cerradas, hasta que encontramos una abierta y entramos. Cada minuto que pasaba el dolor en mi pecho crecía, pero no debía dejar que me ganara. Solo rogaba porque ella aguantara. Ninguno se perdonaría por lo que estaba pasando.

La poca luz que se colaba por algunas ventanas rotas me permitió verla a lo lejos tirada en el suelo. No se movía. Corrimos hacia ella, estaba pálida y había mucha sangre a su alrededor. Mi corazón se detuvo en ese momento, a mi lado escuche el grito ahogado de Emm. "_No, no, no ella no"_ me gritaba mi conciencia. Le falle y ahora ¿qué iba a hacer?

—¿Esta muerta? — escuché que alguien me pregunto sacándome de aquel letargo, me acerqué a su lado y tome sus muñecas buscando pulso.

—Tiene pulso, esta viva. PAPA— Grite

—Ya estoy aquí, cariño si nos oyes, ya estas a salvo. — dijo mi padre mientras la revisaba. Emmett estaba a mi lado pero no se movía, estaba en total estado de shock. Sabía lo que él estaba sintiendo. Muchas promesas rotas, mucho dolor y desesperación. Ella fue abriendo sus ojos un poco y nos miró con tristeza.

—Lo siento, lo intente todo. — susurro. El dolor se sentía en el ambiente y las lágrimas se escapaban de nuestros ojos.

—Te falle, perdóname— susurro Emm. Me gire a verlo y lloraba. Se acercó a ella y paso sus manos por el rostro de ella.

Las sirenas comenzaron a sonar más cercas, papa había aguantado un poco la hemorragia, pero ella perdió el conocimiento y los nervios nos ganaron.

—HAY QUE SACARLA DE AQUI— grito mi padre, desesperado. En eso entraron los paramédicos y fue cuando me percate que ahí también estaba él. Por lo poco que escuche de mi amigo y los paramédicos, también estaba vivo, pero muy mal herido. Para lo que me importaba, pero lo quería vivo, para que sufriera, porque me encargaría de que cada lágrima de ella, cada golpe, él lo sintiera el doble.

La policía nos escoltó hasta el hospital donde papá era director. Una vez allí todo se volvió un caos. Fuimos dejados en la sala de espera, Emm estaba sentado a mi lado pasando las manos por su cabello con desesperación. No paraba de repetir _le fallamos, le fallamos._

—Su nombre es Demetri Volturi, por lo que tenemos, hay varias órdenes de arresto en su contra, además de que tenia una orden de alejamiento para con la familia Cullen. Tenemos pruebas de sus llamadas y acoso a la familia y a Isabella Swan, quien forma parte de esta familia y es por quien se solicitó primordialmente la orden. En el pasado esta había sido una de sus victimas, pero en ese momento otras personas lo detuvieron y ella se salvó — escuchaba palabra a palabra como mi amigo le explicaba a el oficial todo, pero mi mente estaba en otro lado.

Las puertas de la sala de emergencia se abrieron, dejando entrar por ellas a la única razón de mi vida. Nuestras miradas se encontraron y supe que tenía problemas.

— ¿Cómo esta Rose? — Preguntó desesperada a mi padre, que venia saliendo. _(jajajaja autora da risa maléfica)_

—Ella estará bien, tiene una herida abdominal que requirió sutura, no hay ningún órgano comprometido, aunque perdió bastante sangre. Adicional tiene otra cortadura en la frente y otras más leves. — la vi suspirar con dolor, su rostro era una mascara del terror que estaba sintiendo. Me fui acercar para abrazarla, pero me lo impidió levantando su mano y dándome una mirada asesina.

—No te me acerques. ¿Me quieren explicar por qué demonios lo hicieron? — su voz era calmada, pero a la vez con un tono de rabia y dolor.

—Bella cariño, era mejor si todo estaba planeado, a que nos tomara por sorpresa. — respondió mi tío, que a todo esto se había quedado callado. Aunque no paraba de golpear todo lo que encontraba.

— ¿Y de qué les sirvió tanto plan, si al final Rose esta herida? Me pueden decir que iban a hacer si fallaban y ella moría. Espero que estén conformes y satisfechos. — Su voz comenzó a subir de nivel, dejando ver que estaba a punto de un ataque de histeria, se giro hacia mi con lo ojos llorosos y llenos de reproches.

—Amor, nadie en esta familia estaba dispuesto a dejar que te pasara algo malo. Rose no quería que tuvieras que enfrentarte a él nuevamente. Ya lo atraparon, ella estará bien y tú podrás estar tranquila de nuevo. — le hablaba casi suplicándole que entendiera.

—Escúchame bien—me dio una mirada cargada de furia y levantó su mano señalándome—a mí lo menos que me importa es que tuviera que enfrentarme a él, ¿tienes una idea lo que sentí cuando me dijeron que ella estaba aquí?, te lo pedí anoche, te pedí que se cuidaran. Ahora ella esta ahí, cuando debería ser yo... — de pronto empezó a respirar entrecortadamente, como si entendiera por fin lo que estaba pasando, se abrazó a si misma y comenzó a llorar descontroladamente. Me acerque y aunque me estaba golpeando la abrace fuertemente sintiendo como se estremecía y temblaba por el llanto, me partió el corazón escucharla, yo estaba igual de desesperado y lo único que me evitaba de derrumbarme en ese momento es que sabía que tenía que ser fuerte para ella.

—Perdóname, se que rompí mi promesa, te juro que lo intente. — Le pedí desesperado, estaba al borde del abismo. Rose estaba allí, mi hermana estaba en aquella cama llena de golpes y heridas, había puesto su vida de por medio, para que Bella no sufriera, ella si cumplió su promesa, él no la tocaría, primero ella lo mataría.

—No quiero escuchar más hasta que la vea — la sentí tensarse en mis brazos y me giro su rostro esquivando mi mirada. — Es que yo lo sentía, lo sospechaba. Son todos unos irresponsables… — miré a mi papá y este tenía una cara de espanto terrible. Él tenía el mismo temor que todos, el que ella decidiera irse de nuevo.

—Doctor Cullen, su nuera despertó y pide ver a Bella y a su esposo— Emmett se levanto rápido de su lugar y caminó hacia mi padre. Yo aunque no quería solté a mi amada y esta se les unió, sentí el vacio en mis brazos, el frio en mi cuerpo y temí que aquello se volviera algo permanente. La sola idea de que ella de tenerla lejos me hacia querer correr hacia ella y suplicarle así fuera de rodillas. Antes de desaparecer tras las puertas, me dio una mirada que me enfrió hasta el alma. Sus ojos estaban llenos de dolor y decepción.

BPOV

Estaba con Alice trabajando, pero me sentía nerviosa, de pronto sentí un fuerte dolor en el pecho.

—¿Estas bien? — me preguntó Alice

—Si es que de pronto tuve como un presentimiento y una punzada en el corazón.

—Tranquila, deben ser los nervios, por ser la primera vez que salimos "solas" — ella trataba de disimular pero también estaba algo nerviosa detalle qu**e **no me paso desapercibido y me hizo sentir más ansiosa.

—¿Alice Cullen que esta pasando? — pregunté molesta y nerviosa.

—¿A qué te refieres? — caminó hacia los estantes y siguió contando prendas, con libreta en mano.

Me puse las manos en forma de jarra y la observé molesta, para que entendiera que tenía que decirme la verdad, decirme si el presentimiento que me estaba atosigando tenía razón de existir.

—Yo solo espero que no estén haciendo ninguna estupidez, porque escúchame bien — mi voz salió tan molesta que vi como Alice tembló— si les pasa algo, no les alcanzaran los minutos para arrepentirse— en eso sonó el teléfono y ella dio un salto soltando todo lo que tenía en la manos lo cual me hizo palidecer. Era cierto, mi presentimiento tenía razón de ser. Oh Edward Cullen que has hecho. Empecé a respirar entrecortadamente y me lleve la mano en el pecho mientras veía a Alice tomar la llamada temblando.

—Dime— su voz era temblorosa. De pronto su rostro palideció y se le cayó el móvil, corrí a su lado a sostenerla. Todavía escuchaba cuando la persona al teléfono la llamaba. Lo tome sintiendo aquel mismo dolor en mi pecho.

—¿Alli? — esa era la voz de Jasper.

—Soy Bella— hubo unos segundos de silencio.

—Bella ¿Esta bien Alice? — mire a mi hermana y ella estaba llorando.

—Esta llorando y tu me vas a decir que carajos sucede. — la furia comenzó a ganarme**, **además de la desesperación, algo malo había pasado, sino Alice no hubiese reaccionado de esa forma.

—Cariño solo dile al de seguridad que las traiga al hospital de papá— su voz temblaba y se notaba que había llorado.

—No me muevo de aquí hasta que me digas que pasa. — exigí palideciendo aún más. ¿Hospital? ¿Qué habían hecho? ¿Había algún herido? ¿Le habrá pasado algo a Edward? Con ese pensamiento sentí que mi corazón se retorcía y que mis ojos se humedecían, no podía vivir sin él, si algo le pasaba… si él incumplía su promesa… no sé qué haría, solo sé que si algo le pasaba a él o alguno de mi familia por mí moriría… no creo que podría soportarlo.

—Bells, esto no tenía que pasar pero… Rose está herida— lo último fue como un cuchillo enterrado con fuerza en mi corazón. Tenía que saber más. Mi instinto no me engañaba. Sabia que Edward haría algo, mi familia era demasiado sobre protectora, eso lo supe desde el principio, y mi peor temor se estaba cumpliendo. Fueron capaz de exponerse solo por mí, no entendían que lo único que yo quería era que ellos estuvieran bien. Nada les podía pasar. El terror de volver a perder a mis seres amados me partía el corazón.

—VAMOS PARA ALLA, PERO NI TE ATREVAS A CORTAR, ME DIRAS QUE PASO ¡AHORA!— Rugí. Salí hasta la puerta y llame a los chicos de seguridad indicándoles que nos íbamos y a dónde. Trate de calmar a Alice, le entregue la llaves del auto de esta a uno de ellos, cerré la tienda y nos subí a la camioneta. La verdad hasta yo misma estaba sorprendida de mi determinación, aunque en todo momento mis manos nunca dejaron de temblar y mi estómago a cada momento se retorcía con más fuerza.

—¿Pregúntale como esta Emm? — susurró Alice, quien estaba tan pálida y temblorosa que temí por ella y su bebé.

—Ahora si Jasper Hale, ya estamos en camino así que empieza hablar, pero primero Al quiere saber como esta Em. — pedí tomando la mano de Alice para darnos fuerza mutuamente

—Él esta casi en shock, Edward lo ha mantenido a su lado, solo repite y repite que le fallo. — le explique un poco a mi hermana, no quería profundizar en detalles ella no se debía alterar por su estado.

Sacando fuerzas de donde no me quedaban y tragándome el dolor, obligue a que Jazz me contara lo que estaba pasando. Cuando me dijo que Rose se había puesto como señuelo, disfrazándose como yo y que él la había atrapado, me sentí a morir. Nada más de imaginar que él había puesto sus asquerosas manos sobre mi hermana, que la había lastimado, me hizo recordar a Heidi, un miedo terrible me congelo hasta los huesos.

—Dime que ella va a sobrevivir— le suplique. Levante mi rostro y vi el terror en lo ojos de Alice. Ella sabia lo que pasaba.

—Bella, los médicos están con ella ahora, no me permitieron entrar, pero papá está a su lado. Ella es fuerte y prefirió ser ella a arriesgarse a que fueras tú, los Cullen siempre protegen a los suyos, recuérdalo. — Aquellas últimas palabras me las grabe en mi mente desde el primer día que llegue a la casa.

Jasper tuvo que cortar la llamada, porque lo estaban llamando, pero antes me pidió que tratara de mantener a su mujer tranquila. La volví a mirar, parecía una pequeña niña asustada, la abrace y repetí las palabras de Jazz.

—Ella es fuerte — le dije repetidas veces, tratando de convérsela a ella y a mí misma. Esto era peor de lo que me había imaginado, no es que ellos trataron de atraparlo sino que ella se arriesgó por mí… Rose se hizo pasar por mí para evitar que algo me pasara. Sentí como lágrimas llenaban mis ojos y los cerré para no llorar y asustar a Alice. Era yo la que tenía que estar en esa camilla, la que debió haber herido y atacado… no Rose. Ella era la culpable de todo. Me pasé la mano por la cabeza y las apreté para controlar los temblores. Edward había hecho todo, había incumplido su promesa… solo le pedí que se cuidaran y él no lo hizo, permitió que atacaran a su hermana, pero ya me encargaría de darle una lesión.

Llegamos al hospital veinte minutos después. Había muchos policías alrededor. Sin esperar mucho salí de la camioneta llevando a Ali de la mano, traspase las puertas de la sala de emergencia y allí estaban todos. Busque su rostro entre todos, cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron, sentí alivio, pero a la vez una rabia incontenible.

— ¿Cómo esta Rose? —le pregunté a papá que venia saliendo. Él me explicó lo de sus heridas y el dolor que me estaba provocando cada palabra casi hace que me derrumbara, pero la rabia y el coraje eran más fuertes y me aferre a ellos. Edward trató de acercarse, pero no se lo permití. Primero necesitaba entender por qué lo habían hecho.

—Bella cariño, era mejor si todo estaba planeado, a que nos tomara por sorpresa. — respondió mi tío, en un tono bastante agobiante.

— ¿Y de qué les sirvió tanto plan, si al final Rose esta herida? Me pueden decir que iban hacer si fallaban y ella moría. Espero que estén conformes y satisfechos. — estaba comenzando a perder el control, quería golpearlos, gritarles que no valía la pena que se arriesgaran así por mí, que era yo la que tenía que estar luchando contra la vida y la muerte… no Rose… no ninguno de ellos.

—Amor, nadie en esta familia estaba dispuesto a dejar que te pasara algo malo. Rose no quería que tuvieras que enfrentarte a él nuevamente. Ya lo atraparon, ella estará bien y tú podrás estar tranquila de nuevo — Edward me habló casi suplicándome, pero yo no podía entender lo que decía. Al verlo y escuchar justificar su acción, hizo que la rabia creciera aún más en mi interior. ¿De verdad pensaba que lo que habían hecho era correcto? ¿De verdad me estaba tratando de hacer ver que eso es lo mejor que pudieron hacer? Ese era el hombre que el día anterior me había prometido que no iban a hacer nada estúpido… y está allí ¡e hizo algo completamente estúpido e irresponsable! ¡Casi matan a Rose! Cerré los ojos tratando de controlarme y lo miré de nuevo con furia, no podía creer que él este allí tratando de decirme que estuvo bien así haya resultado herido alguien completamente inocente.

Tuve que apretar las manos en puños y dejarlas en mi costado para no golpearlo… por un segundo desee matarlo… estaba así de molesta y frustrada.

—Escúchame bien — le dije completamente furiosa— a mí lo menos que me importa es que tuviera que enfrentarme a él, ¿tienes una idea lo que sentí cuando me dijeron que ella estaba aquí?, te lo pedí anoche, te pedí que se cuidaran. Ahora ella esta ahí, cuando debería ser yo... — en ese momento perdí todo el control que tenia y comencé a llorar. Yo debía estar allí, no ella. Edward se apresuró a abrazarme y yo comencé a pegarle en el pecho, sentía rabia y dolor, no podía creer que eso había pasado. Él aguanto cada golpe, solo me abrazaba y yo fuera de todo pronóstico me sentí segura como siempre que estaba allí. Sentí que mi pecho se contraía y lloré más fuerte.

—Perdóname, se que rompí mi promesa, te juro que lo intente. — me rogó desesperado, yo alce la mirada y pude ver el dolor en sus ojos. Mire alrededor y vi el reflejo de el mismo sentimiento en los ojos de cada uno. Luego de un momento logré calmarme un poco, menguo un poco mi rabia pero igual me sentía dolida, herida, él me había mentido, pero ese no era el momento para esto, había alguien más importante y que me necesitaba… alguien que había arriesgado su vida por mí.

—No quiero escuchar más hasta que la vea – dije con voz vencida. Lo miré y no pude evitar molestarme de nuevo - Es que yo lo sentía, lo sospechaba. Son todos unos irresponsables… — esto último lo dije con voz más fuerte. Ya luego me encargaría de hacerles ver, que no podían hacer estas estupideces sin pensar en las consecuencias. En este momento solo me preocuparía por ella.

—Doctor Cullen, su nuera despertó y pide ver a Bella y a su esposo— Mi corazón dio un salto. Ella había reaccionado. De pronto vi Emmett que se levantó rápidamente de su lugar y caminó hacia mi padre. No había visto su rostro hasta ese momento, él parecía más perdido que Alice. Sus labios temblaban y su mirada estaba llena de dolor y angustia. Edward me tenia fuertemente abrazada y aunque parte de mi quería quedarse allí, en mi lugar seguro, otra parte de mi me decía que tenia que enseñarle a confiar mas en mi.

Me moví un poco, dándole a entender que necesitaba irme y él lentamente me soltó. Camine hacia donde estaban papá y Emmett, lejos de los brazos de mi amado y viendo el rostro pálido de mi hermano, volvieron a mí los sentimientos de dolor y decepción. Mire a Edward, él había roto una simple promesa, que aunque no estuviera cien por ciento en sus manos, debió tratar de cumplirla.

Caminamos en silencio por aquellos pasillos, pero había tomado la mano de Emm. Él me dio una mirada triste. Sus manos temblaban y en algún momento temí que se iba a desplomar. Al llegar frente a la habitación pase mi brazo por su cintura, indicándole que estábamos juntos, que allí estaba para darle fuerza, como él lo había hecho conmigo.

Abrimos la puerta y la imagen ante mi me devasto, Rose estaba palida, en su cara habían marcas de la violencia que había sufrido, tenía el labio partido. Lo peor era la cantidad de intravenosas a su alrededor, incluyendo una que llevaba sangre a su cuerpo. Emm tuvo que sostenerse de la pared y me arrastro con él. Papá se movió rápido y nos ayudo.

—Tranquilos, estoy bien, no ven que soy invencible— trato de bromear y yo quise golpearla.

—Perdóname— Emmett se soltó de mi abrazo y camino hasta el pie de su cama cayendo de rodillas a su lado llorando.

—Suhhh, todo esta bien amor. Tu no tienes la culpa— Su voz era arrulladora, tratando de calmarlo y pasando los dedos por su pelo. Me acerque al otro lado y ella me dio su mano, la cual tome. —Se que debes estar molesta, pero esta fue mi decisión, no te enojes con los demás, con o sin ellos no iba a permitir que él te hiciera daño de nuevo— dijo respirando lento

—No digas nada ahora, solo quiero que descanses y te recuperes, ya luego hablaremos de las culpas o de lo que sea. Solo recupérate, para que yo pueda castigarte— ella me dio una leve sonrisa, pero de pronto se le borro y fue cambiada por una mueca de dolor. Las maquinas comenzaron a sonar y mi corazón se detuvo.

**Hasta aquí el capitulo. ****Ya se que me deben estar insultando. Acepto que lo hagan por escrito. Les confieso que este ha sido el mas agotador, tanto física como sicológicamente. Mis queridas amigas saben a lo que me refiero, bueno aunque ellas se enojaran conmigo por mantener los detalles herméticamente guardados y de vez en cuando me castigaran con su silencio. Gine y Gery las quiero un mundo. **

**Quiero agradecer enormemente a mi beta para este capitulo, sin ella no se que hubiera pasado, mas abajo ella les ****dirá si quiere y bajo su responsabilidad quien es. Amiga sacaste lo peor de mí y confieso que me gusto y lo disfrute. Se que de esta me gane un pase directo a la guillotina o una visita de los Volturis, para que me torturen, pero chicas espero que les halla gustado el resultado y no haber causado ningún infarto o decepción. **

_**Beta del día:**_** Claro amis, como no voy a querer dar mi nombre, soy Betzacosta, yo no soy como Ginegine, que se esconde para que no la maten, jajaja, mentira Gine te quiero mucho. Gracias por permitirme ayudarte con este cap, espero que no me hayas querido matar por mi ser perfeccionista, y cuando quieras estoy aquí… aunque se de dos que me quieren matar por no contar nada de lo que iba a pasar. Las quiero mucho ;)**

**Ginegine, Gery Whitlock Xaviitaw de Cullen, Joli Cullen y lizzy90, gracias por sus rr en el cap anterior, y a**** los que aun me siguen desde el anonimato y los que me han añadido a sus fav. y alertas, recuerden que ustedes son el combustible que me ayuda a seguir. Esta vez acepto todos los insultos que quieran. Nos leemos pronto.**

**Cold Kisses and Bear Hugs**

**Con Cariño:**

_**Bertlin**_

**P.D.** _**Si no saben de mí por un tiempo, es que pedí asilo en casa de cierto vampiro con cuerpo de oso. Beta dile a Tu amorcito vampiro que si me incluye en la próxima vez que te rapte. Ya yo prepare la maleta de emergencia.**_


	21. Consecuencias

**Los personajes en esta historia no me perteneces, son de la maravillosa Stephanie Meyer y está basado en la canción Toca para mí de Alejando San****z.**

**Lean la nota abajo por favor.

* * *

**

**Capitulo Anterior**

—_No digas nada ahora, solo quiero que descanses y te recuperes, ya luego hablaremos de las culpas o de lo que sea. Solo recupérate, para que yo pueda castigarte— ella me dio una leve sonrisa, pero de pronto se le borro y fue cambiada por una mueca de dolor. Las maquinas comenzaron a sonar y mi corazón se detuvo._

— ¿Rose qué pasa?— gritó Emmett. Yo estaba congelada, sabia que tenia que moverme pero no podía, mi cuerpo no me respondía. Fui literalmente sacada de en medio por una de las enfermeras y vi a papá correr a su lado.

Con el movimiento reaccioné, miré a Em y este se veía aterrado, aún más que yo. Caminé a su lado, él temblaba de pies a cabeza, pasé mis manos por su cintura y lo abracé.

—Tranquilo Emm, ella va a estar bien. Ella es fuerte... — No se de dónde saque la cordura para hablarle así a mi hermano, cuando yo misma me moría de miedo. Él me miró solo un momento, pero en sus ojos solo vi el dolor que aquello le estaba causando. Esto aumento mi rabia, nuevamente me recordé que todo esto había pasado porque ellos trataron de protegerme.

Las maquinas dejaron de pitar y poco a poco la habitación fue quedando en calma. Por un momento pensé lo peor. Busqué a papa con las mirada, al encontrarlo solo vi tranquilidad, volví mi vista hacia Rose, me percate que respiraba, aunque con dificultad.

—Solo fue un susto, ella ha perdido mucha sangre, además tenemos que mantenerla vigilada por el golpe de la cabeza — Papá trataba de explicarme lo que sucedía, pero yo solo la veía ahí, llena de golpes, herida y muy pálida.

—¿Tu también participaste en esto? — le pregunté directamente.

—Hija, para mi era mejor participar y estar al tanto de todo, que no participar y no saber a qué me enfrentaría. Para nosotros eres muy importante y te queremos a salvo— podía percibir el temblor en su voz y cuando lo mire directo a los ojos, estos estaban llenos de lágrimas.

—¿No crees que el precio a sido demasiado alto? — pregunté dolida

—Parece que conoces muy poco a mi Rose— me gire asombrada. Emmett estaba hablando conmigo —Ella lo hubiera hecho con o sin ayuda del resto de la familia. Desde que él te ataco en el parque, a ella se le metió en la cabeza esto y Alice la apoyó ciegamente, no hubo quien les hiciera cambiar de idea, solo cambiaron parte del plan, por el embarazo de Al. — mi mente comenzó a trabajar más.

—¿Cambiaron parte de el plan? ¿Me estas queriendo decir que era Ally la que…? — No pude terminar porque sentí que me asfixiaba de nada más imaginarme a la pequeña Alice en manos de ese loco.

—Cariño respira, tranquila. — escuchaba la voz de papá muy lejos hasta que me sumí en un estado de inconsciencia.

EPOV.

Sentí el vacio en mis brazos que provocaba el dejarla ir, pero peor era el que sentí en mi corazón al ver el dolor y la decepción en sus ojos. Unos pequeños brazos me rodeaban, sin tener que mirar, supe que era mi hermana.

—Se le va a pasar. Solo esta así por la impresión y el susto— me susurró.

—Quisiera tener la misma seguridad que tu, pero rompí una promesa, anoche ella me pidió que nos cuidáramos y mira como terminó Rose. La decepcione, lo pude ver en sus ojos y le falle a Rose, otra promesa rota —

—Tu no le fallaste a Rose, esta fue una decisión de ella y sabíamos cuales eran los riesgos. Sobre la promesa a Bella, eso estaba fuera de tus manos, ya hablaremos con ella — abrace un poco más fuerte a mi hermana y miré a Jasper, él estaba hablando con su padre, pero no apartaba sus ojos de su amada. Cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron, pude ver también su preocupación, le hice un gesto con la cabeza dejándole saber que todo iba bien.

—Edward, Jasper acompáñeme — dijo mi padre algo nervioso.

—¿Carlisle qué pasa? — pregunto mi tío asustado.

—Bella— fue lo único que pudo decir y corrí. Fuimos conducidos rápidamente por un pasillo, se abrió una puerta y solo puede ver a mi pequeña tendida en una cama.

—¿Qué paso? — susurre, mientras me acercaba a su lado tembloroso.

—Ella estaba hablando con tu hermano y conmigo, cuando de pronto se desplomo. Creo que su mente ya no pudo más y al igual que la vez anterior se sumió en la inconsciencia para protegerse— tome sus manos, deseaba tomarla en brazos, que se sintiera protegida y sentirme su protector, pero recordé su mirada y temí haber perdido ese privilegio.

—Algo tuvo que haber detonado esto — escuche decir a Jazz

—Pasó cuando Emmett, dijo algo sobre un cambio en los planes que tenia que ver con Alice y Rose— mi corazón dio un salto, ya sabia el porque de su reacción, Jasper susurró una maldición y me miró.

—Lo sabe— dijimos a la vez

— ¿Saber que? — pregunto papa

—Que era Alice y no Rose, la que se iba a ser pasar por ella, pero las cosas cambiaron cuando descubrimos lo del embarazo. — explicó Jazz.

—Eso yo no lo sabía, no hubiera permitido que Emmett se lo dijera. Ahora entiendo su cara en ese momento —

—Creo que se imagino lo que hubiera pasado, ella debió creer que Al por ser más pequeña hubiera salido peor. Como se nota que todavía no conoce al maléfico duende — añadí

—Imagínate si el maldito termino así en manos de Rose, lo que le hubiera hecho Alice hubiera sido peor — una sonrisa de satisfacción se dibujo en el rostro de Jazz y era normal, Alice había tomado todo tipo de clases sobre defensa personal, desde muy niña. Ella no permitía que nadie la abusara por su estatura, aunque nos tenía a nosotros para defenderla.

— Pero eso es algo que Bella desconoce, ella no tiene ni la más mínima idea de lo peligrosa que puede llegar a ser Alice cuando se lo propone. — me gire hacia ella y pase mis dedos por su rostro.

—Seria bueno que la abrazaras, creo, tal vez así reacciona — Jasper hablaba dudoso. Me arriesgue a que ella se despertara y me pegara, pero aún así me acosté a su lado y la envolví en mis brazos.

—Todo esta bien pequeña. Si pudieras entender cuanto te amo — susurre a su oído y luego deje un beso en su cabeza. Pasó un buen tiempo, sentí cuando reaccionó, pero no me moví, me hice el dormido.

—Eres un tonto Cullen, te amo demasiado, pero esto va más allá de mí. ¿Por qué no entendiste que la única forma de que yo este bien, es que ustedes también lo estén?. No me importaba tener que permanecer limitada a salir de la casa, no me importaba la seguridad extra, todo lo he aceptado, pero solo porque ustedes estuvieran tranquilos y no se expusieran. Si por lo menos hubiesen hablado conmigo antes, pero no, tenían que ir a meterse a superhéroes estúpidos y terminar en esto. No puedo perdonarte tan fácil, ni a los demás, tienen que aprender que no soy tan débil — la sentí tratar de salir de mis brazos, pero la abrace mas fuerte, mi corazón dolía demasiado.

—Perdóname pequeña—

—Suéltame, tengo que volver con Rose. — en su voz note que estaba conteniendo su coraje. La solté y ella trató de levantarse, pero sus fuerzas le fallaron, así que me apresure a sostenerla.

—Yo te suelto, me salgó de tu lado y si quieres me voy de la habitación, pero quédate en la cama hasta que estés estable, por favor. — me salí de la cama y ella se volvió acostar, la miré un momento y me giré para salir.

—¿A dónde vas? — susurró ella

—Afuera, entiendo que no me quieras a tu lado, ni me quieras ver, por lo que respetare tu espacio — las palabras se atoraban en mi garganta.

—umm— fue lo único que salió de su boca. Regrese mi mirada a ella y en un leve susurro le dije — Te amo pequeña—

Sus ojos reflejaban tantos sentimientos en ese momento, allí había dolor, tristeza, coraje, desesperación y confusión, no se si era mi imaginación pero vi un también allí algo de amor. Salí de la habitación y me pareció escuchar un "Yo también te amo" pero no me regrese. Me senté allí mismo en el piso al lado de su puerta, al ver a papá le indique que ella ya había reaccionado. El dolor que sentía en ese momento no tuvo comparación con lo que llegue a sentir en los próximos días.

BPOV

No sabía que había ocurrido, pero al despertar me sentí protegida. De pronto todos los sucesos de ese día invadieron mi mente. Me moví un poco y lo vi allí dormido a mi lado, me estaba abrazando. Esa era la razón por la que me sentía así, era la seguridad que él me proporcionaba. Sabia que todo lo que paso era otra prueba de cuanto me amaba, pero aun así el dolor y la rabia me seguían atacando.

—Eres un tonto Cullen, te amo demasiado, pero esto va más allá de mí. ¿Por qué no entendiste que la única forma de que yo este bien, es que ustedes también lo estén?. No me importaba tener que permanecer limitada a salir de la casa, no me importaba la seguridad extra, todo lo he aceptado, pero solo porque ustedes estuvieran tranquilos y no se expusieran. Si por lo menos hubiesen hablado conmigo antes, pero no, tenían que ir a meterse a superhéroes estúpidos y terminar en esto. No puedo perdonarte tan fácil, ni a los demás, tienen que aprender que no soy tan débil. — me moví para soltarme de su agarre, pero él me abrazo más fuerte, una parte de mi quería quedarse ahí, que no me soltara, pero mi lado racional me gritó que tenía que enseñarle que yo no era tan débil.

—Perdóname pequeña— aquella palabras fueron pronunciada con tanto dolor que casi logran que me rindiera, pero no lo hice. Cerré los ojos y me vino el recuerdo de Rose y de las palabras de Emmett.

—Suéltame, tengo que volver con Rose — le pedí conteniendo mi coraje, quería golpearlo, gritarle, pero aquello no le demostraría nada. Me soltó y trate de ponerme de pies lo mas rápido posible para alejarme, pero me sentí mareada y mis piernas me fallaron, cuando me preparé para caer, sentí como sus manos me sostuvieron.

—Yo te suelto, me salgó de tu lado y si quieres me voy de la habitación, pero quédate en la cama hasta que estés estable, por favor. —me sentó en la cama, se levantó y yo termine recostándome completamente. Él me miro un momento, no se qué encontró en mis ojos, pero se giró y caminó hacia la puerta, de pronto me invadió el miedo.

—¿A dónde vas? — le pregunté en un susurro

—Afuera, entiendo que no me quieras a tu lado, ni me quieras ver, por lo que respetare tu espacio — sentí el dolor en aquellas palabras y lo mucho que le costaban decirlas.

—umm— no me atreví abrir la boca, porque si lo hacia le hubiera pedido que no se fuera, que regresara a mi lado y me envolviera en sus brazos .

—Te amo pequeña— me dijo muy suave cuando se giro para salir de la habitación.

—Yo también te amo— le dije casi sin voz al no poderme contener, pero creo que él no me escucho, porque la puerta se cerró tras suyo. Sentía como el dolor iba ganando terreno en mi corazón, pero no me podía echar para tras.

Estaba tan sumida en mis pensamientos que cuando la puerta se abrió di un brinco de puro susto. Mi corazón se agito al pensar que él pudiera haber regresado, pero me volví a hundir en mi tristeza al ver que era papá y Jasper.

—Hola hija ¿Cómo te sientes? —

—Un poco mareada, pero ya estoy bien. — respondí con un tono bastante frio.

—Bella te volvió a pasar lo de la vez anterior, tu cerebro trato de protegerse por eso te desmayaste — me explico.

—Ok, pero ya estoy bien, ahora si se puede quiero regresar al lado de Rose —

—No hay problema solo queremos hablar contigo un momento. — la voz de Jasper temblaba y sus ojos reflejaban gran preocupación.

—No quiero escuchar excusas, ni explicaciones, en este momento lo único que es valido par mi es que Rose esta tendida en una cama mal herida, que pudo haber sido Alice, cosa que de solo pensar me aterroriza, y que ustedes son bastante irresponsables al querer resolverlo de esta manera. —

—Bella, pero es que Al…—

—Es que Alice nada Jasper, dije que no quiero hablar de esto, tal vez cuando Rose este bien y en casa recuperada, entonces hablaremos. Ahora, papá con o sin tu permiso me voy al lado de mi hermana. — sabia que mi actitud era algo infantil, pero el dolor me tenia ciega y sorda.

—Bella, por favor tienes que escucharnos. —Ahora era Alice quien estaba parada en la puerta suplicando, pero me tape los oídos y camine hacia la puerta de la habitación.

—No quiero saber nada— Alice se movió y me permitió pasar, pero al salir me quede paralizada al ver a Edward sentado en el piso al lado de la puerta. Él levanto su cara, creo que para ver quien salía y casi me desplomo al ver que lagrimas descendían por su piel.

—Bella— bajó la cara para que no lo viera y trato de secarse disimuladamente. Quise abrazarlo, no soportaba verle así, pero las imágenes de Rose lastimada me taladraban la cabeza, por lo que me trague los deseos de consolarlo y caminé hacia la habitación de Rose sin mirar atrás.

Al entrar me topé con una escena que me acabo de patear el corazón, Emmett estaba en la cama envolviendo a Rose en sus brazos y esta tenia los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa de tranquilidad en sus labios. Eso evocó recuerdos que en este momento por la rabia quería borrar. Recuerdos de unas semanas atrás donde Edward me tenía así de protegida, también en una cama de hospital. "¿Cuánto estas dispuesto a hacer por cuidarme Edward Cullen?" pregunté mentalmente. Mis ojos se inundaron de lágrimas, al dejarme golpear por todos los recuerdos de las últimas semanas.

Me tuve que sentar en el sillón de la habitación al sentir que mis fuerzas me estaban volviendo abandonar. Ahí sentada por algún tiempo tomé una decisión, ya sabia la forma en que les haría entender a todos que yo me podía cuidar. La puerta se abrió de repente dejando entrar a una tía Charlotte y Esme muy asustadas y llorosas.

Rosalie despertó al escucharlas, lo que vino después de los abrazos fue el insulto del siglo, especialmente cuando estuvieron todos reunidos en la habitación. Cuando mi mamá abrió la boca, me pareció ver a papá desear que el suelo se abriera y se lo tragara. A los demás no les fue mejor, pero cuando llegaron a mi, yo pensé que me iban a reclamar ya que todo esto había pasado por protegerme, pero al contrario ellas me abrazaron y me sacaron de la habitación.

—Espero que se acostumbren a cocinar porque de aquí en adelante ninguna de nostras tres le preparemos nada. — fueron las ultimas palabras de mi madre al salir. Ya estando fuera ambas se giraron para mirarme de frente.

—¿Cariño y tu cómo te sientes? — me pregunto mi tía.

—Yo…yo, me siento… realmente me siento fatal, además de furiosa y decepcionada. Es que ellos hicieron todo esto por mí. Tal vez debería estar dándole las gracias de rodillas, pero siento que son unos irresponsables al exponerse de esta manera. — solté todo con frustración.

—Ok entonces estamos de acuerdo en que hay que darles una lección, no puedo creer que hicieran todo esto a espaldas nuestras — hablo mi tía con tanta determinación que me llegue a preocupar.

—¿Qué vamos hacer? — preguntó mamá.

—Por lo pronto yo no quiero a Edward cerca, porque se que tan pronto me suplique un poquito cederé — me sincere con ambas. Ellas me dijeron que mejor nos fuéramos a casa ahí hablaríamos mejor. Entramos a la habitación de Rose y todos nos miraban con cara de susto así que solo les dijimos que nos íbamos.

Edward trató de acercarse pero lo mire solo un segundo y quedo paralizado. No se que tanto pudo encontrar en aquella mirada solo se que deje salir toda mi furia. No me paso desapercibido que al de ahí vi como sus ojos se inundaban de lágrimas, cosa que mi tía y mi madre se dieron cuenta y me halaron de la mano.

—Hija yo tampoco soporto verlo así, te aseguro que me duele, pero como tu dices tiene que aprender. —

—Lo sé mamá, yo ya tome una decisión, pero eso no significa que no me den ganas de volver ahí abrazarlo y besarlo hasta que vuelva a sonreír. — ella me abrazó y con eso me dio un poco de fuerza. Era cierto yo ya había tomado una decisión solo esperaba no arrepentirme luego y que no terminara lastimándolo mas.

EPOV

Cuando llegaron mi madre y mi tía nos dieron un sermón, además de que nos avisaron que ya no contaríamos con la comida de ella ni la de mi pequeña y así salieron de la habitación. Mis manos temblaban y me dolía el pecho, mi cuerpo estaba allí, pero mi mente estaba fuera con ella. Muy lejos escuche la queja de Emm, por lo que nos habían dicho, pero no prestaba mucha atención.

—Edward, tranquilo ya se le pasara. — mire a mi cuñado y suspire.

—No va a ser tan fácil, ella esta dolida y decepcionada. Su mirada me confunde y tengo miedo de lo que vaya a hacer. —

—¿Crees que se vaya a …— trató de preguntar Rose ahogando un sollozo.

—Ni lo digas, eso seria fatal. — mi papá me miró y vi el dolor reflejado en sus ojos.

—Por Dios, no la podemos perder otra vez. Esa lagartija ya es parte fundamental de nuestras vidas. — aportó Emmett

—Por favor paren, no ven como están torturando a Edward, lo van a enloquecer. Con esto no ayudan en nada. — mi tío se acerco a mi lado y me dio una palmada en el hombro. —Ella te ama demasiado, solo hay que darle algo de tiempo. —

La puerta de la habitación se abrió y por ella entraron otra vez las tres. Mamá nos indicó que se iban a la casa. Por un impulso me quise acercar a mi amada, pero me dio una mirada tan llena de coraje, que me paralizó el cuerpo y el corazón. A pesar de que aquello duro solo unos segundos yo no me podía mover, me costaba respirar y mis ojos se nublaron y así la vi salir de allí.

—Ed, respira. — me dijo mi hermana muy suave. Solté de golpe todo el aire que había contenido y me deje caer en el sillón. La estaba perdiendo.

Más tarde nos fuimos marchando a la casa, pero antes de despedirme tenia que hacer algo.

—Rosi, perdóname. Te falle, rompí mi promesa. — me acerque a su lado y tomé su mano.

—Ed, tu no rompiste nada. En estos años nadie me ha lastimado, lo que paso hoy fue decisión mía y tú no podías hacer nada. Solo te pido que la cuides y no dejes que ella se aleje. —

—Gracias por lo que hiciste. —

—Hey, para algo somos las hermanas y además eres mi mejor amigo. — aquellas palabras me dieron un poco de paz.

—Te quiero barbie— ella me dio una mirada envenenada al llamarla por el nombre que tanto odiaba cuando estábamos en High School.

—Yo también te quiero Eddi. — nos abrazamos y me fui.

Al llegar todo estaba apagado, había silencio solo se escuchaba el sonido de el violín. Cada nota era como un latigazo, Alice que estaba a mi lado se agarró el pecho y comenzó a llorar. Bella estaba dejando salir todo lo que sentía y nosotros lo estábamos viviendo.

—Te juro que quiero subir y pedirle perdón de rodillas. — comento Jazz.

—Inténtalo, a ti tal vez te perdone. Yo no me atrevo ni acercarme a la habitación. No soporto verla sufrir y menos saber que yo soy el culpable. — La música paró, pero el dolor de mi corazón seguía más fuerte.

Me senté en la escalera por un buen tiempo, pensando en qué hacer. Decidí subir a la habitación aunque fuera por ropa, si ella no me quería ahí le daría su espacio. Toqué a la puerta, pero nadie me respondió así que entré. Ella estaba sentada sobre la cama con una pequeña bata blanca, parecía un ángel. El violín aún permanecía en sus manos y su mirada estaba perdida. Quería caminar hasta ella y abrazarla, pero solo camine hasta el closet tome algo de ropa y me dirigí a la puerta.

—¿A dónde vas? — preguntó muy suave. Me gire y ella me estaba mirando, tragué el nudo que se me hizo en la garganta al verla tan frágil.

—Creo que no me quieres aquí así que me voy a otra habitación—

—Esta es tu habitación, la que se debe ir soy yo. —Se levantó de la cama dejándome ver como lucia con aquella vestimenta, mi pulso se acelero y mis manos temblaban de nuevo, solo que esta vez era por el deseo de tomarla llevarla a la cama y hacerle el amor hasta que me perdonara.

—Pequeña esta es nuestra habitación, no quiero estar aquí si no es contigo. —Ella me dio la espalda y miro por la ventana.

—¿Sabes que no puedo dormir contigo? En estos momentos tengo demasiado en que pensar. — la entendía por eso me fui hacia la puerta y la abrí, pero antes de marcharme tenia que hablarle.

—Lo sé, lamento haberte fallado y espero que me puedas perdonar. Te amo demasiado y no quiero perderte. — Ella se giró y camino hasta donde yo estaba, tomo mi rostro en sus manos y me dio un beso. Pero aquel beso lejos de hacerme feliz me estaba matando.

—Adiós Edward, yo también te amo. — dicho esto se alejó y cerró la puerta.

Me marche a la otra habitación como un zombi, caminé hasta el baño, me desvestí y me metí bajo el agua caliente. Allí llore, llore como nunca lo había hecho, ni cuando el accidente. Me senté en el piso sin fuerzas y me deje inundar con todos los recuerdos de mi Bella. No sé cuánto pase allí solo que la piel de mis manos se estaba arrugando, así que me levante como pude, me seque y me vestí camine a la cama y me dejé caer. A pesar de que me sentía cansado no podía dormir, extrañaba a mi mujer, su olor, el calor de su cuerpo y hasta escucharla hablar dormida.

Llegó la mañana y a mi cabeza la estaba martillando un terrible dolor así que me levanté para ir a buscar ropa y algo que me aliviara. Caminé hasta la puerta de nuestra habitación, nuevamente toqué, pero nadie me respondió, así que entré. Noté algo extraño, allí faltaban cosas, pero decidí no sacar conclusiones, eso cambio cuando abrí el closet y encontré que no estaba la mitad de la ropa de Bella. Asustado bajé las escaleras, en la cocona escuche la voz de mis hermanos, cuando entre mire alrededor pero ella no estaba ahí.

—Hijo que pasa— me preguntó papá

—¿Alguien ha visto a Bella?— me dijeron que no y se miraron asustados

—¡Edward! — me llamó Alice y por su voz sabia que algo no andaba bien. Corrí y ella estaba parada en medio de la sala con un sobre en sus manos. —Es de Bella— susurró. Tome el sobre mientras todos se acercaban y lo abrí.

_Querida familia:_

_Espero que no se molesten conmigo, pero decidí marcharme. Los quiero muchísimo, pero lo que paso ayer es demasiado. No se preocupen estaré bien, solo que necesito estar sola. Los amo no lo olviden._

_Edward:_

_No quiero que sufras, pero necesito alejarme. Te amo._

_Bella

* * *

_

**Uff de muerte. Bueno mis amores aquí estoy de regreso, si ya se que me tarde demasiado y me disculpo. Aunque sea un poco tarde les deseo que este nuevo año les traiga muchas cosas hermosas. No estoy tratando de disminuir la rabia que deben estar sintiendo por mi en este momento. La verdad es que el mes de diciembre no fue muy bueno para mi, las que hablan continuamente conmigo lo saben, pero eso espero dejarlo atrás. Sobre el capitulo pues no se si harán como mi beta, que termino odiando a Bella en este, pero espero saber su opinión.**

**Al parecer me volví lo bastante perversa para que mi beta aprobara este cap y le gustara jajaja, Mis mosquetreras me entienden y las que han leído sus historias también. Mientras me regreso a terminar el cap del two-shot Viaje para encontrarme con mi destino, a los que no lo han leído dense una vueltecita es bastante diferente. Agradezco a quienes me han dejados sus rr y a las nuevas lectoras bienvenidas, también a quienes me siguen leyendo desde el anonimato. Bueno me despido, espero seguir viva para el próximo. Recuerden que ustedes son el combustible que me ayuda a continuar.**

**Cold Kisses and Bear Hugs**

**Con Cariño **

**Bertlin**

**P.D. Mosqueteras las quiero un mundo.**


	22. Consecuencias y Dolor

**Los personajes en esta historia no me perteneces, son de la maravillosa Stephanie Meyer y está basada en la canción Toca para mí de Alejando San****z.**

Buscar esta canción y cuando les indique ponerla http:/ www. youtube. com /watch?v=4mzaX3NteQY quiten los espacios

27 de diciembre

Decir que mi vida se volvió un infierno fue poco. Desde el momento que leí aquella nota, todo mi mundo se congelo. No podía creer que ella se había marchado, ¿Cómo viviría ahora sin mi corazón? La vez anterior medio sobreviví, pero ahora que sabía cómo era estar con ella y que me amaba no podría soportar su ausencia. Mis piernas flaquearon y mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar, de pronto sentí como cuatro manos me sostenían. Allí a mi lado estaba mi padre y Jasper, mi hermano. No soporte mirarlos, porque sus ojos reflejaban algo del dolor que yo sentía.

—Hijo vamos a buscarla y aunque sea amarrada la traeremos de vuelta. — mi padre quería de alguna manera calmar mi desesperación, pero todos sabíamos que cuando ella decidía desaparecer, no había nadie que la encontrara. ¿Si no como es que estuvo desaparecida durante todos esos años?

—Papá, gracias pero sabes que eso no dará resultado. — dije sin fuerzas. Solo quería cerrar mis ojos, dormir y al despertar darme cuenta que solo era un mal sueño.

—Edward tiene razón, pero de todos modos lo intentaremos. Esta vez sé que ella regresara — Dijo Alice en voz baja. Sentimos pasos por la escalera y alcé mi mirada con la esperanza de que fuera ella, pero eran mi madre y mi tía.

—¿Qué pasa? — preguntó mamá. Mi papá respiro hondo antes de contestarle.

—Bella se fue— ellas se miraron y vi algo extraño en aquel intercambio.

—¿Cómo que se fue? — mi tío casi gritaba desde la parte alta de la escalera.

—No sabemos en qué momento, pero Alice encontró su nota hace unos minutos. Ella dice que necesita estar sola. —

—Dos desgracias a causa de su locura de ayer. Eso es lo que consiguieron. — la voz de mi tía aún reflejaba el coraje.

—Charlotte…— mi tío le reprendió.

—Charlotte nada, Peter. Ustedes hicieron esto sin consultar con nosotras ni con Bella, ahora ella decide marcharse. ¿Saben que ella se culpa por todo esto?... No, no lo saben, anoche fue muy clara cuando nos dijo que si ella no estuviese aquí, esto no habría sucedido. — mi estomago se revolvió y sentí nauseas.

—¡Basta! — mi tío se acerco en forma amenazante. —¿No vez como lastimas a Edward? — mi tía se me quedo viendo y su expresión cambio de furia a horror.

Volví a bajar mi rostro. Lo único que quería era que mi pequeña apareciera, para poder arrastrarme ante ella y pedirle que me perdonara. Tal vez sea lo mas patético, pero la necesitaba más que al aire.

Estaba tan absorto en mi dolor y miseria que no me di cuenta como todos se fueron yendo, solo hasta que sentí unas manos tomar mi rostro y levantarlo, para encontrarme con unos ojos color caramelo, llenos de amor, aunque un poco nublado por el dolor.

—Mamá, lo siento. A ti también te falle. — baje rápido la mirada, porque no soportaba lo que encontré allí.

—Edward, se que todo lo que hicieron fue por ella, pero debieron decirle. No te voy a reprochar más, entiendo que el amor que sientes por ella te haga querer protegerla de todo. No creí que fuera a marcharse. Cuando ayer hablamos dijo que tenía que enseñarles que ella se podía cuidar por sí misma. —

—Mamá, tengo miedo. Me aterra que no vuelva. — sus manos pasaron por mi cabello en una caricia y luego me abrazo.

—Mi niño, ella volverá, tiene que volver. Te voy a decir un secreto, anoche en el hospital nos contó que si te seguía viendo sufrir te perdonaría rápido, que no lo soportaba. Hijo entiende que ella te ama demasiado y creo que se fue para no ceder. — aunque esas palabras se suponían que me dieran un poco de tranquilidad, no lo hacían.

El día fue pasando y mi dolor y desesperación aumentando. Traté de llamar a su móvil pero lo tenía apagado. Dejé montones de mensajes suplicándole que me dejara por lo menos saber que estaba bien.

La noche llegó y con ella la profunda oscuridad en mi alma. A pesar de que mamá medio nos había perdonado aun así no preparó la cena y ni que decir de mi tía. En algún momento paso por mi lado y sus manos tomaron las mías, pero no hubo ni una sola palabra.

No quise comer nada ya que mi estomago estaba hecho un desastre y hasta pasar agua por mi garganta era una tortura. Subí las escaleras y me detuve frente a la puerta de nuestra habitación. Mis manos comenzaron a temblar cuanto me dispuse a abrirla. Al trapazarla fui golpeado por su olor y por su ausencia. Los recuerdos de las semanas anteriores me invadieron. Vi a una Bella frágil y pálida recostada en mi cama como los primeros días y luego como se transformaba en una mujer segura y fuerte.

Caminé como autómata al baño, me quite la ropa para meterme debajo del agua caliente y nuevamente llore. Otro recuerdo vino a mi memoria, uno en que ella y yo nos amábamos en este mismo lugar. No resistí más y salí de allí, pero en la habitación los recuerdos seguían atormentándome.

Me senté en la cama y a un lado estaba una foto de nosotros, la tomé en mis manos y la apreté contra mi pecho. De pronto recordé su regalo de navidad, así que fui hacia la mesita que estaba en mi lado de la cama y lo saque.

_Diario de Bella_

_Hoy lo vi por primera vez en persona y mi corazón comenzó a latir de manera extraña._ Así comenzaba lo que ella había escrito. Pagina tras pagina pude encontrar cuanto me amaba desde el principio.

Llegué a un punto en la lectura que casi me sacaba un grito.

_Estoy triste, no he podido parar de llorar. Hoy su esposa vino a la academia. Ella es demasiado hermosa, nada que ver conmigo una simple e __insignificante niña de 17 años. Mi corazón duele, aunque sabia que él estaba casado, me engañé a mí misma al pensar que me veía de otra manera. Yo no quiero meterme en su matrimonio, pero se vale soñar._

Con la foto pegada a mi pecho, su olor inundando mis sentidos y su diario en mis manos, me quede dormido en algún momento. Desperté por la luz de sol que se colaba por las ventanas, mire a mí alrededor y de nuevo me golpeo la realidad.

28 de diciembre

**BPOV**

Cuando me despedí de Edward en la noche creí haber tocado fondo en cuanto a dolor, pero eso no se compara como me sentí luego. Salí de la casa sin que nadie se diera cuenta, excepto Harry. A él le pedí que me llevara a mi antigua casa o sea a la casa de mis padres. Ahí me instale aunque procure que siguiera la apariencia de que allí no vivía nadie. Entré en mi antigua habitación, aunque me dolía la ausencia de mis padres biológicos, en este momento extrañaba a mi nueva familia. Quería correr a casa, dejarme mimar por ellos y envolverme en los brazos de mi amado. Un pensamiento paso por mi cabeza ¿Estaré haciendo lo correcto? ¿Qué hará ahora él?

Por un momento creí sentir que se me acababa el aire, quizás esto lo iba a lastimar, quizás lo perdería, pero si superábamos esta etapa estaba segura que él jamás me volvería a ver como una persona débil y alguien a que todo el tiempo tenia que proteger.

¿Cómo creen que sobreviví cinco años en las calle? Aquella vida me había enseñado a no dejarme vencer. Siempre luchando, día tras día, eso era algo que mi familia tenia que tomar en consideración. Si, soy terca y tal vez esta no sea la mejor manera, pero ya lo hice, ahora tendré que asumir las consecuencias, como ellos tendrán que hacerlo por lo que hicieron.

Mi móvil comenzó a sonar, era él, pero no le respondí. A la cuarta llamada preferí apagarlo, si quería que esto funcionara tenia que apartar toda la tentación. Porque soy sincera, si hablaba con él aunque fuera un momento, me rendiría. Amo demasiado a ese hombre como para soportar verlo sufrir y sé que en este momento debe estar muy mal, pero tengo que ser fuerte. Solo espero no equivocarme de nuevo.

El día fue pasando y por Harry supe que la familia me estaba buscando. Él me aviso que vendrían a la casa. ¿Cómo nos comunicábamos? Pues fácil, Emmett había logrado que pudiera tener acceso al dinero que mis padres habían dejado, para ser sinceros era bastante ya que con los años fue aumentando. Con esto pude comprar algunas cosas para comer y me saque un móvil, sabía que tan pronto usara el otro me localizarían. Porque seamos sinceros, no es tan fácil esconderse de mi familia.

La horas pasaban lentas como para tortúrame, cerraba los ojos y veía imágenes de las semanas felices que había vivido y luego se transformaban en Rose lastimada. En esa tortura llegó la noche, si dormir la noche anterior estando en nuestra cama, sabiendo que él estaba cerca, fue horrible, el intentarlo ahora era devastador. No tenia ni tan siquiera su olor en la cama. Me levanté, abrí uno de mis bultos y saque una camisa que le había robado, además tome una foto que había allí y me regresé a la cama.

Los recuerdos comenzaron a invadirme y las lágrimas comenzaron a descender como cascadas. El dolor era cada vez más fuerte, hasta el punto que me ahogaba. Tomé el móvil que él me regalo y lo encendí, tenia el buzón de voz lleno. Comencé a escuchar los mensajes y estos solo lograron aumentar mi agonía. Él estaba sufriendo y asustado así que decidí llamar a mamá desde el otro móvil.

—Buenas noches— contestó ella

—Mamá, soy yo, pero no le digas a nadie. — hable con algo de temor que ella no quisiera escucharme.

—Un momento te investigo ahora— por su respuesta supe que había alguien cerca y estaba buscando alejarse. — ¿Se puede saber dónde estás? — me preguntó algo alterada, pero manteniendo su voz baja.

—Por el momento no, solo llamé para que no se preocuparan, estoy bien y en un lugar seguro. — le conteste en voz baja, como una niña a la que acaban de corregir.

—Todos aquí están como locos buscándote, cuando me dijiste que harías algo, jamás pensé que te marcharías. —

—Lo sé, espero que no estés muy molesta conmigo. ¿Cómo lo tomo él? — eso ultimo lo pregunte muy suave.

—La verdad, esta sufriendo. No es por torturarte pero esta muy mal, hoy ni siquiera ha querido comer y sus ojos están más apagados que nunca. Yo sé que tú quieres darles una lección, pero no soporto verlo así, se me parte el corazón. — esas palabras fueron como dagas enterradas en mi pecho. Mi amor estaba sufriendo y eso me mataba.

—Mamá, lamento estar haciendo esto, me aleje de la casa porque soy demasiado débil en cuanto a él se refiere y lo sabes. No te imaginas lo que daría por estar ahí con él y borrar todo eso, pero tengo que ser fuerte. — No se si se lo decía a ella o me lo estaba diciendo a mi misma.

—¿Vas a volver? — su pregunta me dejo fría. ¿Acaso alguien lo dudaba?

—Si, pero no se cuando—

—Espero que sea pronto, sabes que este es tu lugar y que te amamos. — al oírla, lagrimas comenzaron a descender por mi rostro. Yo también amaba a mi familia y estar lejos iba a ser demasiado triste. "_Solo unos días Bella, resiste solo unos días" _me dije a mi misma.

—Yo también los amo, por favor dile que no se preocupe por mi y que lo amo demasiado. Tengo que cortar. — tenia que acabar aquella llamada rápido, porque si ella me decía algo mas correría de regreso a casa.

—Ok cariño, le daré tu mensaje, pero no dejes de comunicarte y vuelve pronto. —

—Te llamo luego. Los quiero. — Cuando iba a terminar la llamada de fondo escuche como alguien trataba de tocar el piano. Cerré los ojos y me lo imagine ahí sentado, cerré el móvil y corrí a mi habitación.

Busqué mi violín, el que me regalo mi amado para navidad, me senté en mi cama y comencé a tocar. Necesitaba sacar aquella tristeza de alguna manera.

_**{Tocar la canción**__**}**_

Narrador externo

_(N. A. __Ambos están tocando al mismo tiempo la misma canción, pero cada uno en casas diferentes.)_

Edward estaba absorto en su dolor, casi como un zombi se sentó frente a su piano, comenzó a tocar las teclas al azar, pero automáticamente aquello se volvió una melodía. Una melodía que reflejaba su estado de ánimo. Mientras Bella en su habitación tomaba aquel violín que representaba lo que había vivido en esas semanas y hacia lo mismo que su amado.

En la residencia Cullen se hizo silencio al escuchar las notas de aquella melodía. Alice se sentó en la escalera porque al igual que en la noche anterior las notas musicales le golpeaban con dolor. Esme se asomo a ver a su hijo y sintió como su corazón se contrajo, a pesar de que ella también estuviera molesta y sentida, no soportaba verlo sufrir y entendía por qué Bella le dijo que si seguía cerca caería rendida rápido. Aquel era su hijo pequeño y ella como madre sentía su dolor como propio y no podía evitar que las lágrimas se le escaparan.

—Es muy duro verlo así. Ella es demasiado importante para él. — le dijo Charlotte a Alice

—Ambos actuaron mal, él debió decirle, pero trato de protegerla hasta de ella misma y Bella no debió marcharse así. Se que ella debe estar en estas mismas condiciones, no pueden estar uno sin el otro, eso los mataría. — Alice pasaba las manos por su barriga tratando de calmar la ansiedad que sentía.

—Esperemos que esto pase pronto. Voy al hospital a ver a Rose, aún no le han dicho que Bella se fue y no para de preguntar por ella. —

—Creo que deberían esperar un poco para decirle, eso la pondría nerviosa y podría afectarle. Además espero que Bella regrese antes de que Rose salga del hospital. —

—¿Quieres venir conmigo o te quedas con Edward? — pregunto Charlotte.

—Voy mas tarde, en este momento él me necesita. — Ella suspiró y se puso de pies, mientras que Charlotte se marchaba.

Alice se acercó a su madre y pasó un brazo por su cintura. Ambas se miraron y en sus ojos encontraron el temor y a la vez la esperanza.

En la habitación de Bella el panorama era diferente, allí no había gente que escuchara aquellas notas del violín tan llenas de dolor. Allí solo había una casa vacía y una joven tratando de convencerse que estaba haciendo lo correcto.

_Si solo me hubiera dicho, si hubiese confiado en mí. Acaso me veo tan débil._ Eran partes de los pensamientos que pasaban por la cabeza de Bella mientras tocaba. Los sollozos comenzaron a salir y las lagrimas a recorrer nuevamente su rostro. No podía perder todo lo que amaba nuevamente. Solo un poco más se dijo.

Esme le informó a Edward de la llamada de Bella, su cara no cambio mucho. Aunque saber que ella esta bien era un alivio, su ausencia seguía doliendo demasiado. Otra noche llego y con ella la falta de sueño. Ambos en sus camas daban vueltas extrañándose. Nuevamente los recuerdos se hacían presentes, para profundizar la agonía.

La mañana llegó, pero no trajo consuelo. Bella nuevamente llamó pero esta vez a Charlotte, sabiendo que no podía continuar poniendo a Esme en medio. Ella sabia que esta le suplicaría que volviera, pero tal vez le ocultaría parte de lo que pasaba. Charlotte le contó como iban las cosas y a Bella se le cortó más aún la respiración al enterarse que Edward no estaba bien. Según su tía él no quería casi comer, se pasaba encerrado en la habitación, pero por su rostro era claro que no dormía. Charlotte no era una persona de adornar las cosas, también le dijo que Rose se pasaba preguntando por ella y que estaba triste de pensar que Bella no le quería ver.

Edward se cambio esa mañana y fue a visitar a su hermana. Al entrar ella se dio cuenta de que algo no andaba bien, pero este la calmo diciéndole que Bella seguía enojada. Rose aunque un poco mas calmada, sospechaba que le estaban ocultando algo. Al salir de ahí él se encamino hacia Central Park, se sentó en la banca que acostumbraba semanas atrás y miro hacia donde Bella solía tocar. Pasó las manos por su rostro y sintió un nudo en su garganta.

—Solo ruego que no estés en las calles de nuevo, mi niña. — susurró atormentado.

Al lado contrario de donde él observaba, estaba Bella, paralizada por encontrarlo allí. Una nueva punzada en su corazón. Era como revivir los años pasados. Se veía a si misma sentada en la banca con violín en mano, tocando para calmar el dolor que había en el rostro de su amado. Su corazón le decía que corriera hacia él, pero ella no le hizo caso, por lo que se giró y tomó un taxi.

Edward sintió que alguien lo observaba, primero se dijo que era su ansiedad, pero luego se giro a buscar de donde venia aquella sensación, lo único que capto fue una cabellera marrón subirse a un taxi y aunque no vio su rostro sabía que era ella. La llamó a gritos, pero esta no se giro, trato de correr pero la nieve no se lo permitía, por lo que el taxi desapareció.

31 de diciembre

EPOV

Ya habían pasado cuatro días desde que ella se marcho y me dejo vacio. He llegado a pensar que me estoy volviendo loco, en especial el día que me pareció verla en el parque. Trato de mantenerme en nuestra habitación, no puedo ver los rostros de mi familia, ellos también sufren por ella y yo me siento responsable de su ausencia. Decir que las noches han sido una agonía es poco, noche tras noche he visitado el infierno. En los pocos momentos que logro dormir sueño con ella, lo que me hace despertar aún más ansioso. Se que todos también están preocupados por mí, pero… ¿cómo le hago para calmar este dolor?

He tratado de llamarla, pero no me contesta, así que le dejo mensajes. Mensajes que sé que ella ha escuchado, porque si no su buzón estaría lleno. Se ha comunicado con mi mama y mi tía, diciendo que esta bien, aunque mi tía cree lo contrario.

—Ed, por su voz sé que está sufriendo. Ella pregunta mucho por ti y siempre me pide que te diga que te ama. — esas fueron las palabras de mi tía esta mañana.

La familia ha tratado de buscarla, pero ha sido imposible dar con ella. Nadie sabe a donde se ha ido y mi temor de que haya regresado a las calles cada día se hace más grande.

Esta mañana fue aún más dolorosa. Rose fue traída a casa y hubo que decirle la verdad. Mi pobre hermana casi se desmaya de la impresión. Ver el dolor en sus ojos fue una puñalada directo a mi corazón. Subí las escaleras y me encerré en mi habitación a pesar de que todos me llamaban. En algún momento el cansancio me gano y me quede dormido hasta que escuche que alguien toco a mi puerta. Nuevamente desperté desorientado para volverme a encontrar con la realidad de mi cama vacía.

—Hijo, por favor ábreme— la voz de mi madre me saco de mi aturdimiento. Me acerque a la puerta y la deje pasar. Ella venia con mi ropa. —Se que no estas para fiestas, pero nos gustaría que nos acompañaras esta noche. —

La mire un momento y otro recuerdo vino a mi, pero esta vez uno mas lejano. Cinco años atrás cuando mi amada decidió marcharse me aislé a tal modo que pasaba estas fechas solo y lejos de los míos, eso les causo mucho dolor. Esta vez no haría lo mismo, ya suficiente tenía con la partida de Bella.

—Este bien mama, tranquila, bajare. — ella me dio una pequeña sonrisa y me pareció ver un brillito en sus ojos.

—No tardes— salió de la habitación dejando la ropa en mis manos. Aquello me recordó las últimas veces cuando Bella escogía su ropa. Ese recuerdo me pareció tan lejano.

—Decidido, si ella regresa, no volveré a dejarla marchar y confiare más en su fuerza— mira que esa hermosura podía ser cabeza dura.

Entre en el baño y me di una ducha rápida para no dejarme envolver con los recuerdos, me vestí y me senté en el sillón junto a la ventana unos minutos. Tenia que encontrar la fuerza para ver a mi familia a los ojos y no desmoronarme. Respire profundo y salí. Bajé las escaleras y de repente se hizo silencio en la estancia. Levante la mirada y allí estaba mi familia.

Rose camino hacia mí y me abrazó —Ella va a regresar. —me dijo pasando sus manos por mi rostro.

—No sabia que tu también tenias visiones, creí que eso era solo de Alli— trate de bromear, pero no me pude reír. El resto de la familia me abrazo y pude sentir su apoyo.

Mire mi piano y nuevamente sentí en impulso de tocar. Me dirigí allí y comencé a tocar, pero para mi sorpresa no solo se escuchaba el sonido del piano.

**Continuara**

**Si ya se, aquí de nuevo esta perversa escritora las deja en la parte mas importante. Lo siento es algo que no puedo controlar, ja ja ja. Quisiera pedirles perdón si le saque algunas lágrimas, pero seria hipócrita, con todo y eso gracias. **

**Gracias por continuar leyendo esta historia y ****gracias por sus rr en cap anterior a Ginegine, Bellaliz, Xaviitaw de Cullen, Pauli de Cullen, Joli Cullen, Alexita Cullen, Adriu, Lizz 90, Gery Whitlock y Betzacosta, amiga también gracias por seguir beteandome. Mis mosqueteras gracias por su apoyo, las quiero un mundo. Bueno ahora si me despido, será hasta el próximo. Espero sus comentarios para saber si les gusto o no.**

**Cold Kisses and Bear Hugs**

**Con Cariño:**

_**Bertlin**_

**P.D. Paras las que leen Chocolate & Esmeral, Love dreams, espero que me perdonen por el retraso, aun continuo tratando de escribir el capitulo. Al igual que el de Viaje para encontrarme con mi destino, sigo trabajando en ello.**


	23. ¿De regreso?

**Los personajes en esta historia no me perteneces, son de la maravillosa Stephanie Meyer y está basada en la canción Toca para mí de Alejando San****z.**

(Música para este capitulo http:/ www. youtube. com/ watch?v=pM9DKN5vCWM ya saben quiten los espacios y ponerla cuando les diga.)

BPOV

Pensé que tocando calmaría el dolor que sentía, pero no fue así. Solo logre intensificar el sentimiento de perdida y el deseo de volver. Ese día fue una tortura y apenas comenzaba. A cada momento me repetía que tenía que enseñarles que yo no era tan débil.

No sentí hambre, pero me obligue a comer, el que estuviera dándoles una lección no quería decir que iba a poner mi salud en riesgo, eso seria fallarle a ellos y a mi. Luego de comerme algo me regrese a mi habitación, allí saque una foto que tenia de Edward y yo juntos, me recosté en la cama y nuevamente llore. A pesar de que las sabanas me cubrían tenía frio, pero aquel frio venia de mi interior. Extrañaba sentir a Edward a mi lado, su olor, el calor de su cuerpo, los latidos de su corazón y sus brazos a mí alrededor. Estaba tan acostumbrada a el que dormir sola me era imposible.

Otra noche pérdida y la llegada de la mañana no me trajo más consuelo. Las horas pasaban y la casa comenzó a ahogarme, así que decidí salir a caminar. Estaba tan envuelta en mis pensamientos y recuerdos que no me di cuenta que había llegado a Central Park. Cuando me estaba acercando al lugar donde yo solía tocar el violín, lo vi. Fue como un deja vu, allí estaba el con su rostro lleno de dolor, pasaba continuamente su manos por el hasta llegar a su cabello y tirar de el. Aunque estaba un poco lejos, una de las veces que levanto la cara pude ver sus ojeras, no había dormido mucho mas que yo. Hasta me parecía que había perdido peso y eso me trajo a la mente las palabras de mi tía sobre que el casi no comía.

Verlo así me desarmo. Sentí el impulso de correr hacia el y abrazarlo, de terminar con esta tortura. Esto nos estaba matando a ambos. En eso mi antiguo móvil sonó, al mirar la pantalla me percate que era una llamada de Rose, sabia que ella preguntaba por mi continuamente y que le habían dicho que yo seguía molesta, por eso ella trataba de comunicarse conmigo.

Aquella llamada me recordó porque estaba haciendo esto, porque estaba lejos de ellos. Así que me gire y busque un taxi antes de que el llegara a verme. Cuando el auto arranco escuche mi nombre, el me estaba llamando. Con mi vista periférica pude ver como trataba de correr hacia donde yo estaba, pero no me atreví mirarle directamente, porque sabia que si lo hacia pararía el auto y correría a el. Un sollozo salió directo de mi pecho y las lágrimas comenzaron a descender nuevamente, no podría aguantar mucho más.

Cuando llegue a mi casa corrí a la habitación de mis padres, no había estado allí en todo este tiempo. Allí permanecían las cosas igual a cuando nos marchamos al concierto hace 5 años atrás. El tiempo parecía haberse detenido en aquel lugar, especialmente porque no había nada de polvo o tela de arañas, cosas que sueles encontrar en una habitación que no se utiliza en tanto tiempo, seguro mama y las chicas habían limpiado también ahí.

Me senté en la cama y pude observar la foto que estaba sobre la mesita. En ella estaban ambos abrazados y su mirada era la de un par de enamorados, eso era algo que siempre recordaba de ellos. Tome la foto y comencé a trazar sus rasgos con un dedo, mientras una solitaria lagrima descendía por mi rostro.

—Desearía que estuvieran aquí, no se imaginan la falta que me hacen sus consejos. Tal vez ustedes me podrían decir si estoy haciendo lo correcto o como resolver todo esto. — me recosté en la cama y cerré fuerte mis ojos.

No se si me quede dormida, pero de pronto sentí como la cama se hundía a mi lado. Al abrir los ojos me quede helada. Aquello no podía estar pasando. Ellos no debían estar aquí.

—Hola cariño— me saludaron ambos

—Hola—susurre, ya que no encontraba mi voz.

—Amor, te dije que se asustaría—

— ¿Qué hacen aquí? Ustedes están…—

—Suhh— me interrumpió ella

—Ya sabemos, pero tú nos necesitabas y aquí estamos. — completo el. No podía explicar lo que mis ojos estaban viendo. Frente a mi están mis padres y ambos me sonreían.

—Dinos Princesa ¿Qué es lo que pasa? — me pregunto papa

—Charlie amor, como si no lo supiéramos. — le dijo mi madre, poniendo los ojos en blanco. — Hija ¿No crees que estas sufriendo por puro gusto? Hasta un ciego es capas de distinguir el gran amor que Edward siente por ti. Nosotros nos dimos cuenta la noche del concierto y aunque en ese momento nos preocupamos, ahora creemos que es de tontos que estén separados. Ya han pasado mucho tiempo lejos el uno de el otro, como para que ahora tientes al destino. — a pesar de que parecía que mi madre me estaba corrigiendo, la verdad su tono era uno de amor.

—Princesa, sabemos que tienes tus razones para querer darle una lección, pero no crees que hubiera sido más fácil y menos doloroso quedarte en la casa, aunque no le hablaras y además creo que un poco de abstinencia hubiera dado el mismo resultado. — mi padre me guiño un ojo mientras se dibujaba una sonrisa medio perversa en su rostro y yo sentí como mi rostro comenzó a enrojecerse. Rayos aunque tus padres estén muertos, no es agradable hablar de tu vida sexual con ellos.

—Ok papa eso es demasiado intimo— en ese instante lo escuche soltar una fuerte carcajada.

—Mi amor parece que aunque pasen los años tú no cambias. Increíble que todavía te den pena estas cosas. —

—Mama, prefiero dejar ese tema hasta aquí. —

—Esta bien hija. Bueno cambiando el tema, pediste nuestro consejo y para eso estamos aquí. De mi parte creo que deberías pensar si quieres hacerlo seguir sufriendo y de paso matarte tu de dolor o si vuelves al lugar donde perteneces y luchas por seguir siendo feliz. — Mi mama había dado en un punto que debía haber analizado desde el principio

—Yo tu elijo regresar al lado de tu amor— comento mi padre. —Mi niña es hora de dejar atrás todo lo malo y comenzar a ser feliz. Además ten presente que ellos solo te estaban protegiendo. Sinceramente si yo estuviera en su lugar hubiese hecho lo mismo. — mis padres se dieron una mirada rápida, en la que pude nuevamente ver ese brillo especial en sus ojos. El que vi día a día durante toda mi vida con ellos, ese que solo te da el amar y ser amado. El mismo que vi en los ojos de Edward desde que nos encontramos y el que había perdido desde que comenzó esta locura.

—Papa estoy consiente de que ellos me estaban protegiendo, pero eso no quita el que me duela que se arriesgaran demasiado, que Rose este en el hospital y sobre todo que no me hallan dicho nada. Mis padres me miraron un momento y fui consiente de que sonaba como una niña berrinchuda

—Bella entiendo que estés asustada. Ya una vez te quedaste sola, pero esta vez no será así. — ¿Asustada? Mi madre tal vez vio mas allá de lo que yo lo hice, porque la realidad era que si tenia miedo, pero miedo a perderlos. Mi padre se arrodillo cerca de donde yo estaba. Quise tocarlo, pero sentía que si lo hacia acabaría la magia del momento.

—Mi amor no te imaginas cuanto agradezco a esa familia por amarte como lo hacen. No me gustaría que por un mal entendido los alejes de ti. Eres feliz a su lado y eso nos da paz. Por favor queremos que te cuides y que cumplas tus sueños. Te amamos y siempre estaremos contigo, pero ya no podemos cuidarte como antes. Además si pudiera créeme que ya hubiera tratado de castrar a tu novio. — Se que mi papa dijo lo ultimo para hacerme reír, pero eso no podía evitar las lagrimas que se me escapaban.

—Ahora mi niña sierra tus ojitos y descansa, nosotros vigilaremos tus sueños. Con la mente mas relajada sabrás que hacer. — mis ojos se fueron serrando, sentí una suave caricia acompañada con un te amamos.

_Bon, Bon, Bon, Bon,__ yo quiero estar contigo Bon, Bon, Bon, Bon, tu quiere estar conmigo,__  
__Bon, Bon, Bon, Bon, dale cosa rica__  
__Bon, Bon, Bon, Bon, trae tus amiguitas._

_Bon, Bon, Bon, Bon, yo quiero estar contigo,__  
__Bon, Bon, Bon, Bon, tu quiere estar conmigo,__  
__Bon, Bon, Bon, Bon, dale cosa rica__  
__Mami, Mami, Mami, Oh!__  
__Mira que tu estas rica._

La música de mi móvil me despertó, mire a todos lados, pero estaba sola. No tuve que revisar la pantalla del móvil porque aquel sonido era inconfundible, Emmett me estaba llamando, pero no le respondí.

Me levante de la cama pensando en las palabras que me habían dicho mis padres anoche, no se si fue un sueño, pero su visita me hizo bien. Hoy tenia que arreglar varias cosas y decidir que camino tomar. Mientras desayunaba una idea se metió en mi cabeza así que al terminar busque mi otro móvil y le marque a la persona que me podía ayudar.

—Buenos días— respondió a mi llamada

—Hola, ¿Puedo despedir el año con ustedes? — se que fui directa, pero era necesario.

—Pues claro. No se no porque lo preguntas. —

—Yo tampoco, pero necesito tu ayuda. No quiero que nadie se entere que estaré ahí. —

—Bueno será como tú quieras. ¿En que te ayudo?— su pregunta no la podía responder en ese momento.

—En este momento estoy organizándome, pero te llamo mas tarde para ponernos de acuerdo. — tenia varias cosas que hacer antes y organizarme bien.

—Perfecto, espero tu llamada, y Bella sabes que siempre eres bien recibida. — esas palabras me llegaron al corazón.

—Lo se. Gracias. Te llamo mas tarde. — esa era una de las razones por las que había hecho el plan.

—Cuídate mucho. — se despidió, terminado así ambas la llamada.

Busque mi bolso y salí a la calle. Hoy por primera vez iría sola de compras. _"Chicas como me serian de útil en este momento"_ Tome un taxi y me dirigí al mismo mal donde había estado hace unas semanas con mi familia. Mientras caminaba por el los recuerdo me fueron llegados. Entre en una de las tiendas y reconocí a una de las empleadas.

—Señora Cullen, Buenos días, que placer tenerla por aquí. — que me llamara así hizo saltar mi pobre corazón. En la salida anterior Alice me presentaba como Bella Cullen y al parecer eso se quedo grabado en la memoria de esta mujer.

—Buenos días Giselle, estoy buscando algo especial para la despedida de año. —

—Sera un honor ayudarla. ¿Esta usted sola? — ella miraba hacia la puerta, tal vez esperando que entraran el resto del clan Cullen como nos llamaban.

—Si, hoy estoy sola y preferiría que nadie mas se enterar de esta visita. — Sonreí

—Umm, creo que esta planeando alguna sorpresa. — ella me guiño un ojo.

—Puede ser— ambas reímos y luego comenzamos la búsqueda.

Giselle me ayudo a buscar por toda la tienda, estuve mas de dos horas allí, midiéndome vestidos hasta que di con el perfecto. Era hermoso de un color violeta oscuro. La tela era satinada y se pegaba a mi cuerpo en los lugares indicados, y tenia un escote en V y caía hasta mis pies. _**(Estará en mi perfil para que lo vean)**_ Al mirarme al espejo sabía que ese daría justo la impresión que quería.

—Ese se le ve hermoso— me dio Giselle

—Gracias, definitivamente me lo llevare. — me lo quite y luego me dirigí a pagarlo. Después fui por los zapatos y algunos accesorios para después comprar algo para comer y regresar a casa.

No me había dado cuenta lo cansada que estaba hasta que llegue, así que me fui al baño, me quite toda la ropa y me metí bajo el agua caliente, dejándola correr por mi cuerpo. Estando ahí me golpeo un recuerdo que acelero hasta mi respiración. El recuerdo de Edward y yo amándonos en el baño de nuestra habitación. Cerré la llave del agua y Salí prácticamente corriendo de allí. No solo extrañaba a Edward emocionalmente, si no que también extrañaba esa manera de demostrarnos amor. Un sonrojo se apodero de mi cara, cuanta razón tenían mis padres a pesar de los años aun me sonrojaba de solo pensar en eso.

Baje a cenar y en eso alguien toco a la puerta, para mi sorpresa era Harry. Lo invite a cenar conmigo y acepto. Luego de terminar comenzó a contarme como estaban las cosas en el nuevo refugio y también en la casa.

—Mi niña yo se que estas sufriendo y tal vez no deba atormentarte mas, pero también me preocupa el joven Edward. — por su mirada supe que Harry le tenia un especial cariño a mi amado.

—Harry, por favor dime sinceramente como esta. — mi voz se entrecortaba por estar conteniendo las ganas de llorar.

—Bella el casi no habla. Según me dijo el Doctor Cullen teme que tendrán que dormirlo en algún momento para proveerle los nutrientes que necesita el cuerpo vía intravenosa, ya que casi no come. Me comento que ya lo habían hecho la vez anterior, cuando tu te marchaste. — sentí como mis lagrimas se volvían a escapar, sentí un fuerte dolor de pecho y tuve que poner mi mano sobre el área del corazón. Harry corrió a mi lado asustado— ¿mi niña, que te pasa? —

—Tranquilo, es que creo que me estoy equivocando con esto. Mi idea jamás fue hacerlo sufrir a ese punto, yo solo quería demostrarle que yo no soy tan débil, que estos años me han hecho fuerte y me fortalecí más aun cuando volví a su lado. —

—¿Qué vas hacer ahora? —

—Pronto lo sabrás. — susurre. Harry se quedo un tiempo mas conmigo y luego de asegurarle que estaba bien se marcho. Ya eran las 8:00 de la noche así que hice la llamada que tenia pendiente.

Luego de dejar todo listo para el plan me dirigí a mi habitación para acomodar todo lo que necesitaría. Solo me faltaba que me llamaran y comenzaría la cuenta regresiva. Dieron las 11:00 de la noche y me móvil sonó.

—¿Todo listo? — me preguntaron tan pronto conteste.

—Si—

—¿Como vendrás? —

—Pediré un taxi, lo mas seguro estoy allí en media hora. — los nervios me estaban matando

—Ten mucho cuidado. Te esperare afuera. —

—Ok. Nos vemos pronto. — mis manos temblaban cuando marque al taxi. En unos minutos estuve de camino. Al llegar justo como me había dicho estaba esperándome. Baje rápido, le page al conductor y al girarme unos brazos me cubrieron.

—Que bueno verte— me susurro

—Lo mismo digo. — el abrazo se hizo mas fuerte.

—Vamos adentro, aquí hace frio. Ya te prepare la habitación. — me tomo de la mano y fuimos dentro, donde todo estaba oscuro y en silencio. — ¿Cenaste algo?

—Si, me he estado intentando alimentar correctamente. — suspire. Una vez en la habitación acomode alguna de mis cosas y me recosté. Tal vez esta seria otra noche sin sueño, pero con la seguridad de que pronto tendría la oportunidad de resolver todo.

EPOV

_**Tocar música**_

Serré mis ojos, mi corazón quería salir de mi pecho de pura emoción. Las lágrimas comenzaron a descender por mi rostro. No me contuve mas y busque de donde provenía aquel sonido y allí en la escalera estaba la fuente de todo.

Mi amiga, mi compañera, mi novia, mi mujer y la dueña de mi corazón, ella, allí parada con su violín al hombro acompañando las notas que salían del piano y devolviéndome nuevamente el aire, las ganas de vivir y la alegría.

Cuando abrió sus hermosos ojos y nuestras miradas se encontraron sentí una fuerte electricidad recorrer mi cuerpo. En su mirada ya no habían reproches, ni decepción, nuevamente me miraba con amor. Quise dejar de tocar y correr a ella pero hizo un leve gesto que me indico que debíamos terminar de tocar aquella melodía. Ella siguió caminando hasta que quedo frente al piano, una enorme sonrisa se dibujo en mi rostro. Ella estaba tan hermosa, el vestido que llevaba le queda espectacular, parecía una diosa sacada de algún libro. Mi corazón no dejaba de dar tumbos, y mis manos comenzaban a temblar.

Me percate que también por su carita corrían lágrimas, tan pronto termináramos la abrazaría y borraría cada una de ellas con miles de besos. Por un momento mire a mi alrededor y el resto de mi familia estaban congelados y lloraban, todos menos dos mi madre y mi tía sonreían, aunque también tenían las caras mojadas por las lagrimas.

Mi tía me guiño un ojo y supe que ella tenia que ser la mayor cómplice de esto. Luego le agradecería así fuera de rodillas. Mi pequeña estaba de vuelta y eso era lo que mas me importaba. Devolví mí mirada a ella, pero note que ella también los veía a ellos y sentí que tenía temor. No había que ser adivino para saber cual era su temor, pero estaba seguro de que ellos no le reprocharían nada, en parte esto nos sirvió a todos para entender que Bella era una mujer fuerte y que con ella era mejor hablar las cosas directamente.

Su mirada se devolvió a mí y le sonreí para inyectarle valor y seguridad. Cuando me devolví la sonrisa el mundo tembló bajo mis pies. Si esto era un sueño no quería volver a despertar. Tocando las últimas notas la emoción dentro de mi crecía aun mas.

Terminamos la canción y nos quedamos un momento mirándonos en silencio. En ese momento me entro un poco de temor de acercarme y que ella me rechazara.

BPOV

Durante la madrugada no podía dormir, me levante y camine hasta al frente de nuestra habitación, cuando iba abrir la puerta escuche ruidos dentro. El estaba despierto, pegue mi cabeza a la puerta y lo pude escuchar moviéndose por la habitación.

—No duerme desde que te fuiste. — pegue un salto al escuchar la voz detrás de mi. Me gire solo para encontrarme con el más dulce rostro.

—Lo siento— ella se acerco y me abrazo con fuerza. Sentimos cuando Edward se acercaba a la puerta y la mire con horror. Mire a la habitación donde se supone que estaba escondida ella me entendió y me halo hasta allí.

—¿Mama? — llamo Edward

—Si soy yo, tranquilo es que no podía dormir y para no molestar a tu padre decidi venir aquí a leer. Vuelve a la cama. —

—Ok. Hasta mañana— se despidió en voz muy suave. Me asome a la puerta arriesgándome a que me viera y pude notar que por su forma de caminar estaba agotado.

Me regrese hacia la cama sintiendo nuevamente una punzada de dolor en mi corazón. Mama serró la puerta y se quedo parada allí. Yo no me atrevía ni a mirarle, por temor a ver el reproche y la decepción en sus ojos.

—Bella, mírame—

—Lo siento, no fue mi intención lastimarlo así. Yo… yo…— las palabras se me quedaban atoradas

—Hija mírame— esta vez su voz era mucho mas dulce, levante el rostro y nuestras miradas chocaron. —Yo no te estoy reprochando nada, en cambio estoy feliz de que estés de vuelta. Entiendo que aunque nos doliera, en especial a Edward, tú tenías la necesidad de darnos la lección de confiar en tu fortaleza. —Ella camino hacia mí y me abrazo. No pude aguantar más y comencé a llorar, el que ella sobre todo no estuviera molesta conmigo fue un alivio. Solo esperaba que el resto me perdonaran.

—En realidad tú crees que no sea tarde, tal vez ya no me quiera a su lado, se que en estos días ha sufrido mucho, temo que ya no me perdone. —

—Hija, el te ama demasiado, te apuesto a que cuando te vea se le borrara cualquier dolor y volverá a sonreír. —sus manos pasaron con mucha delicadeza por mi rostro y el recuerdo de lo que viví o soñé la noche anterior regreso a mí. Sentí como si mi madre Rene, también estuviera acariciándome, pero esta vez atreves de Esme.

—¿Y cuál es el plan? — una sonrisa traviesa apareció en su rostro.

—Bueno pues creo que apareceré por la noche, cuando todos estén abajo para cenar. Mientras permaneceré oculta aquí, si es que no me descubren antes.—

—¿Quién te ayudo a entrar a la casa? —

—Tía Charlotte. —

—Creo que estoy celosa, me gustaría haber sido yo quien te ayudara. —

—Lo se ma… Esme, pero…—

—¿Como me llamaste?¿Porque el cambio? — me pareció ver sus ojos humedecerse

—Es que no se si aun te debo llamar así. La razón por la que recurrí a la tía hasta para comunicarme es que no quería ponerte en medio. Sé que te dolía vernos sufrir, pero él es tu hijo y eso es lo más importante. —

—Mira linda, entiendo tu posición en cuanto al no ponerme en medio y en parte te lo agradezco, ustedes son muy importante para mí y no me sentiría cómoda tomando un lado y en cuanto a lo de que no sabes si aun me puedes llamar mama, eso es algo que es decisión solo tuya, pero a mí para nada me molesta. — Nuevamente la abrace y ella dejo un beso en mi cabeza.

—Gracias mama— hablamos un poquito más, me dijo que me ayudaría con el plan del próximo día y luego se despidió.

Durante el resto de la noche me la pase dando vueltas en la cama, varias veces me levante y llegue hasta la puerta con la intención de ir a nuestra habitación, pero me contuve. "Solo un poco más" me dije.

La mañana llego y con ella el acostumbrado ajetreo de la casa, escuchaba a Alice peleándose con Emmett y papa riéndose de sus locuras, pero la voz que quería escuchar no resonaba en ninguna parte.

—Emmett, apúrate con eso, que tu mujer nos espera y mi bebe quiere sentir a su papa. — chillo Alice desde el primer piso. Escuche a alguien correr escaleras abajo y por el sonido supuse que era mi hermano oso. La puerta de la habitación se abrió de repente y di un salto de puro susto.

—Tranquila soy yo— susurro mi tía

—Lo siento, no esperaba que entraras así. —

—Lo sé, discúlpame tú a mí. Tengo poco tiempo me voy con los demás a buscar a Rose, pero Edward se queda en la casa. Voy a intentar escaparme un momento y traerte algo de desayuno. — Ella terminando de decir eso y la puerta se volvió abrir y nuevamente me asuste.

—Buenos días— saludo mi madre en voz baja.

—¿Esme? — mi tía la miro sorprendida y luego a mí.

—me descubrió anoche— dije con cara de inocencia.

—Vine a traerte el desayuno. No sé cómo te las ibas a ingeniar para comer algo. —

—Bueno pues una vez resuelto esto, me quedo más tranquila. Creo que es mejor que nos apuremos antes de que comiencen a sospechar. —ambas se despidieron y nuevamente me quede sola.

Pensar que estaba tan cerca de él y que estábamos solos en la casa, en otro momento esto lo hubiéramos aprovechado. Me acerque a la puerta y todo se escuchaba en silencio, por lo que me arriesgue a salir. Llegue nuevamente hasta la puerta de nuestra habitación, esta se encontraba medio abierta. La empuje un poco, pero allí no había nadie. Contemple dentro y note que todo permanecía igual al día que me fui, su olor invadió mis sentidos y desee estar allí con él. En la habitación la única diferencia era que nuestra foto no estaba sobre la mesa y no la vi por ningún lado, aquello me hizo temer que ya fuera tarde.

Me dirigí al primer piso y todo estaba también en silencio, cuando me dirigía a la cocina me percate que las puertas de cristal estaban abiertas y algo me dijo que mirara al jardín. Allí estaba el, debajo del árbol que solía sentarse cuando tenía que pensar. En sus manos tenía algo abrazado y cuando me esforcé a mirar, encontré la foto que no estaba en la habitación. El se veía cansado y su mirada estaba fija en la nada. Definitivamente lucharía día a día para borrar aquella imagen de su rostro y hasta de mi tonta cabeza.

No sé si fue porque hice algún sonido o porque tal vez me sintió, pero giro su cabeza a donde yo estaba, pero en un rápido movimiento me logre ocultar. Ahora tenía que pensar en la manera de regresar a la habitación sin que él se diese cuenta. Corrí a la cocina y espere unos minutos, sentí la puerta de cristal serrarse y estaba segura que él me descubriría. Camino hasta la entrada de la cocina, se paró un momento y luego se fue. Yo me había escondido tras el desayunador, si el miraba hacia abajo me hubiese visto, pero no lo hizo. Desapareció de mi vista, me quede quieta hasta que escuche una puerta serrarse en el segundo piso.

Con mucha calma camine hacia las escaleras y fui subiendo, al llegar frente a la habitación que días atrás compartíamos lo escuche. Mover algo asi que prácticamente corrí hasta mi puerta y entre, cerrándola con suavidad para que no me escuchara. Me senté en la cama y cerré los ojos, una y otra vez la imagen de el en el árbol se repetía, nuevamente el dolor se apodero de mi pecho por lo que me tuve que recostar. Definitivamente después de esta noche le pediría a mi padre que me revisara. No quería recaer o enfermar, tenía que recuperar el tiempo perdido con mi familia.

No sé cuanto tiempo paso desde que me recosté, pero escuche a mi familia llegar. De repente hubo silencio nuevamente en la casa y luego me pareció escuchar a Rose hablando, lo próximo que escuche fue a todos llamando a Edward y la puerta de la habitación serrarse de golpe. Minutos después alguien toco la puerta de la habitación muy suave.

—Hija soy yo— hablo muy suave mi madre de el otro lado, por lo que corrí a abrirle.

—¿Qué paso allá abajo? — pregunte curiosa

—Es que Rose se acaba de enterar que tú te fuiste y se puso un poco mal y eso afecto a Edward, el se siente culpable de tu ausencia. —

—Lo siendo, perdón. — mis ojos comenzaron a humedecerse y el dolor en mi pecho aumentaba.

—Tranquila hija, no tienes que disculparte por nada. Créeme cuando te digo que todos aprendimos una gran lección esta vez. Además nada de lágrimas, hoy es un día especial y tu estas aquí, así que todo va a estar bien. — me acerque a ella la abrace.

—Gracias— fue lo único que pude decir sin que comenzara a llorar.

—Gracias a ti cariño. Ahora enséñame que te pondrás hoy. — una sonrisa se dibujo en mis labios, me separe de ella y camine hacia el closet donde había guardado mi ropa. Saque la bolsa y le mostré mi vestido.

La cara de mi madre era todo un poema, pero me hizo sonreír cuando me dio una mirada picara de esas que muchas veces se le escapaba cuando estaba cerca de su papa.

—Creo que esta noche vamos a tener que usar tapones para los oídos, porque con ese vestido y el tiempo que hace que no se ven…ufff creo que los fuegos artificiales los veras toda la noche y no precisamente en el cielo al despedir el año… — mi cara se enrojeció de pura vergüenza.

—Este… ¿Te gusta el vestido? ¿Crees que sea apropiado? — comencé a cambiar el tema, por lo que ella comenzó a reír. En ese momento se nos unió mi tía y al ver el vestido que aun sostenía, me dio la misma mirada que mama.

—Se lo que estas pensando y ya se lo dije. — hablo mama

—Ok. Ya entiendo su cara y tus risas. Cariño no puedo creer que te de pena hablar de cosas intimas. —

—Lo sé soy muy rara, pero estas cosas aun son algo nuevas para mí. — mi tía me miro medio sorprendida y en la cara de mama pude ver algo de orgullo.

—O sea que eras virgen. ¿Edward fue el primero? — si pensé que ya me había enrojecido suficiente, en ese momento adquirí un tono rojizo mas intenso, creo que deberían añadirlo a la escala de colores.

—Si— susurre

—Oh Dios, la verdad ahora veo que su amor es más grande de lo que yo me pude imaginar. —Aquella afirmación de Charlotte me hizo sentir en las nubes.

—Bueno antes de que esta niña se nos muera de vergüenza, hablemos de cómo vamos hacer las cosas. — agradecí que mama interviniera, porque si hablar con tus padres muertos sobre tu vida intima era penoso, mas lo era hablarlo con la tía y la madre del hombre con el que compartes esos momentos.

—Bueno yo pensé en esperar que todos estuvieran reunidos y bajar las escaleras tocando el violín. —

—Eso sería trampa, usaras tu don. Sabes que todos aquí somos susceptibles a tu música— mama tenía una sonrisa maligna.

—Me parece excelente, solo espero que Ed quiera bajar— el pensamiento de m i tía me preocupo. ¿Cómo haría si él no estaba?

Mire a mama preocupada, no sé si dio cuenta de que estaba desesperada, pero camino varias veces por la habitación pensando.

—Tranquilas yo me ocupare de que el baje. Lo hará así sea por las buenas o por las malas. — en ese momento sentí pena por mi amado, se notaba que cuando Esme Cullen decía algo se hacía y punto o las consecuencias no eran agradables.

—Como ya está el plan listo, nosotras nos vamos para seguir fingiendo. A las 5:00 pm estaremos aquí para comenzar a arreglarnos. A ninguno le debe extrañar, porque "seguimos estando molestas"— hizo las comillas con las manos y tuve que reír, ella parecía más joven de lo era.

—¿Hija tienes hambre?— mama me miro un poco preocupada

—No mucho, eso no es nuevo pero sé que tengo que comer. — ella me dio una mirada evaluadora y salió, volviendo momentos después con algo para que comiera.

Las horas pasaban lentas como para torturarme, una vez más mi móvil brillo, gracias a Dios se me había ocurrido quitarle el sonido, era otra llamada de Edward, escuche el mensaje y quise llorar, pero respire profundo y me anime diciéndome que ya faltaba poco.

El momento de comenzar a prepararme llego, mama y mi tía entraron con todas sus cosas. Cuando comenzaron con sus procedimientos entendí porque la duende y Rose eran como eran. Ellas se encargaron de peinarme maquillarme y hasta vestirme. Me reí aun más cuando mama saco un bolsito conocido para mi, era el mismo que me habían regalado el día que vino Ángela. Estas dos eran de temer. Ya habiendo terminado todas de arreglarnos mama salió primero, me dijo que iría a hablar con Edward para que bajara.

Mis manos temblaban y comencé a caminar por la habitación. No me podía estar quieta ni un momento. Mi tia se acerco y me envolvió en sus brazos.

—Tranquila todo saldrá bien. — sus palabras me dieron un poco de fuerza y mas seguridad.

Un toque suave en la puerta fue la indicación de era hora de mi tía salir y que todo estaba bien. Espere un buen tiempo hasta que escuche a todos ir bajando, la ultima puerta que escuche fue la de mi antigua habitación. Corrí hacia la cama y tome el violín. Salí con cuidado de la habitación y camine hasta cerca de la escalera. Pude ver un poco cuando todos lo abrazaban, luego lo perdí de vista, hasta que escuche las notas del piano.

Mi corazón comenzó a latir aceleradamente, esto sería mucho mejor de lo planeado reconocí la canción e hice mi entrada. Era la canción perfecta para lo que estaba por pasar. Sentí todas la miradas posarse en mí, pero cerré mis ojos por un momento. Al abrirlos nuestras miradas chocaron y me sentí en casa, una enorme paz me invadió y sus ojos brillaban nuevamente. Vi su intención de parar de tocar, pero le hice un gesto con mi cabeza para que continuáramos. Necesitaba esos minutos para calmar mis nervios. Camine hasta quedar frente al piano, su rostro al igual que el mío estaba humedecido por las lagrimas.

El giro su cabeza, mirando a nuestra familia y yo le imite, al parecer todos estaban en shock, otro miedo me invadió. Tal vez ellos no me perdonarían como lo hizo mama y mi tía. Devolví la mirada hacia Edward y este me estaba viendo y me regalo una sonrisa que en ese momento me hizo olvidar todo y tener confianza en que aun ellos me amaban tanto como yo a ellos. Las ultimas notas fueron tocadas y luego el silencio llego. Aun estábamos ahí mirándonos, su ojos reflejaban amor pero, ¿Por qué no se movía?...

Continuara…

**Bueno mis amores ya se, ya se, lo vuelvo hacer. Es que se me ha vuelto costumbre dejar los capítulos así. Lamento la tardanza, no les voy a dar excusas, aunque tengo razones de peso. Le quiero decir que de ahora en adelante no les daré un tiempo fijo en que volveré a publicar, procurare que sea menos de un mes. Ya sé que este capítulo está un poquito loco pero espero que haya sido de su agrado, confieso que me tomo tres semanas en terminarlo, últimamente se me complica escribir los BPOV, así que disculpen las locuras.**

**Bueno me despido, no sin antes agradecer a lizzy90, Xaviitaw de Cullen, jolli Cullen, Adriu, supattinsondecullen, bellaliiz Pauli de Cullen, lorenalovey a mis queridas amigas y mosqueteras Ginegine, Gery Whitlock y betzacosta (A esta ultima en especial por seguir beteandome, gracias por seguir aguantándome.) También agradezco a los que me continúan leyendo desde el anonimato y los que me tienen entre sus alertas y favoritos. Todos ustedes son el combustible que me ayuda a continuar.**

**Cold kisses and Bear Hugs**

**Con cariño:**

_**Bertlin**_

**P.S. A los que siguen mis otras historia nuevamente me disculpo, me he tomado una pausa en ellas, tratare de retomarlas pronto, pero no tengo fecha específica. Disculpen a esta loca escritora y gracias de antemano por su paciencia.**


	24. Regrosó y ahora

BPOV

Temor, pánico, esos eran los sentimientos que me invadieron cuando él no hizo ningún movimiento al terminar la canción. Su mirada estaba cargada de amor, pero ¿qué si lo había lastimado demasiado? "_Rayos Bella ya lo perdiste, ya es tarde_" me gritó mi conciencia. "_Lo perdiste por tonta y caprichosa. ¿Y si esta tan herido que prefiere vivir sin ti?_" "_Cállate_" le grité internamente a la que me atormentaba.

"_Conmigo no te pelees ahora, que yo llevo días tratando de hacerte volver. Van dos veces que te vas, que huyes porque no puedes aceptar que te amen tanto"._ Me ataco. "_No me tortures mas_" suplique "_Te lo mereces_" fueron sus ultimas palabras y me pareció verla frente a mi con un gesto desafiante. Esta espera me estaba volviendo loca al punto que discutía conmigo misma.

El nada mas pensar que lo podía perder para siempre hizo que el dolor de mi pecho volviera con más fuerza. Sentí las lagrima acumularse en mis ojos "Por favor que no sea tarde" rogué y un sollozo se escapo de mi pecho llegando a mis labios. "_Mas vale que te arrastres para que te perdone, porque sin él sabes que nos morimos"_ le iba a contestar a mi conciencia cuando lo vi levantarse. Se veía tan nervioso.

Aquel era mi caballero de armadura impenetrable que más de una vez vino a rescatarme y hoy necesitaba que lo hiciera de nuevo. Necesitaba que mi caballero, mi príncipe me rescatara de el infierno, me tomara en sus brazos y me volviera hacer sentir segura. "_Eres tan cursi_" se burló de nuevo la vocecita. Él estaba caminando hacia mí sin despegar nuestras miradas, en cualquier momento me desmayaría. Se paró frente a mi taladrándome con aquellos profundos ojos esmeralda."_Me va a pedir que me vaya_" el dolor aumento, pero lo que menos esperaba fue lo que sucedió, él cayó de rodillas en mis pies y el mundo tembló, mas bien ocurrió un terremoto dentro de mi ser.

—Perdóname pequeña— susurró y comenzó a llorar. Mi mundo giro a tal velocidad que me sentí mareada.

Él no tenia porque pedirme perdón, yo había sido la que lo había lastimado. "_Haz algo, lo tienes frente a ti, no es tarde"_. Mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar y sentía como mis sollozos iban aumentando hasta que se acabo de partir el último hilo que me sostenía y me dejé caer como él. La que tenia que estar de rodillas era yo, era injusto que él hiciera esto, la que debía suplicar para que me aceptara de vuelta era yo.

—Edward, perdóname tú a mí. —solloce. Tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y me hizo mantener la mirada con la suya. El contacto de sus manos envío descargas de vida a todo mi cuerpo y me quemaba con su tacto. Sentí aquella corriente que me impactaba cada vez que nos tocábamos

—Suhh, no tengo nada que perdonarte. — me contestó mientras trataba de borrar mis lágrimas con sus dedos y antes de que pudiera protestar unió sus labios a los míos.

Allí sentí como volvía a la vida por completo. Aquel beso estaba lleno de amor, de desesperación y de esperanza. Me aferré a su camisa con fuerza, para tener la certeza de que aquello era real. A lo lejos me pareció escuchar otros sollozos, pero en ese momento toda mi concentración era para el hombre que tenía pegado a mí.

—No puedo creer que estés aquí— me dijo casi sin aliento cuando separamos nuestros labios en busca del preciado oxigeno. Nuestras frentes aún seguían unidas, yo sentía miedo de cerrar los ojos porque al abrirlos podría despertar. Tomó mis manos entre las suyas y comenzó a dejar suaves besos en ella.

—Si, tienes que perdonarme, te hice daño, yo no debí haberme ido así. Tú no tenías que haber sufrido tanto, porque yo soy una tonta que no quería entender que ustedes solo me estaban protegiendo y yo… — tenia que hablar, no valía esquivar mis responsabilidades, pero él no me dejo continuar porque me volvió a besar.

—Suhhh, ya nada de eso importa, solo que te tengo aquí, solo eso me importa ahora. — al separarnos nuevamente me tomó entre sus brazos con fuerza.

—Te amo— dijimos ambos a la vez. Mi corazón latió con más fuerza al escuchar esas palabras de sus labios. Su mirada había vuelto a brillar y su expresión era una hermosa sonrisa. Verlo así me confirmaba que había actuado mal, pero más aún que aquel era mi lugar y disfrutaría del amor que él y mi familia me brindaban. No más escapadas, ni más secretos.

Sentí que alguien se acercaba, pero no quería romper nuestra burbuja. Unos enormes brazos nos rodearon con fuerza. Si, lamentablemente mi gran hermano oso nos saco de ahí. Aunque esa era la mejor forma de enterarme que por su parte estaba perdonada. Tuve que reírme, cuanto extrañaba estas locuras.

—Emmett— gritaron varias voces y entonces fui consciente de que aún estaban todos ahí.

—Creo que mejor nos levantamos antes de que el hermano oso me aplaste— Las risas resonaron en toda la casa y no pude evitar que una sonrisa se dibujara en mi rostro. Edward se levantó primero y luego me tendió la mano para ayudarme. Una vez de pies me volvió a examinar de arriba abajo y al revés, la mirada que me dio me hizo sonrojar y a la vez sentí un calorcito en todo mi cuerpo.

—Si definitivamente la lagartija está de vuelta y Eddy está feliz— chilló Emmett haciendo sonrojar hasta a mi amado.

Me gire hacia mi familia, todavía me faltaba el perdón de ellos. Mamá y tía sonreían ya ellas me habían perdonado al igual que Em. Me acerqué a Alice que estaba envuelta en un mar de lágrimas y al tenerme de frente se arrojó en mis brazos. Estuvimos un rato así, tenia que calmarla, asegurarme de que ella y su bebé estuvieran bien.

— Solo lloro porque las hormonas me están matando. — me reí y ella hizo un puchero.

—Yo también te extrañe duende. — me burlé un poco ganándome el que me sacara la lengua. Jasper estaba a su lado, así que fue el próximo.

—No digas nada, yo ya me decidí por Alice. Tú me terminaste de romper el corazón con esa escena que acabo de ver — Mi hermana le pegó en el brazo y yo solo pude abrazarlo y reír.

—Gracias— le susurre al oído.

—Oye Ed, mejor que no siga porque me la llevo ahora. — me separé de él y mire a mi amado quien no paraba de sonreír.

Dos pasos mas y llegue con mi tío. Él me envolvió en sus brazos con fuerzas y con una simple mirada entendí que todo quedaba en el olvido. Mire alrededor de la habitación buscado a la figura fuerte de esta familia, él estaba parado junto a mamá cerca de la chimenea y como una niña pequeña me acerque casi corriendo a ellos. Mamá me volvió abrazar y sonrió antes de soltarme y quedar frete a él.

—Entenderé si no me quieres más aquí, sé que les falle — se mantuvo en silencio y me miraba serio.

—Isabella, ¿estás consiente de lo mucho que nos hiciste falta? Dios, tu madre y tu tía no nos cocinan desde el día que te fuiste. — una enorme sonrisa se dibujo en mis labios. Amaba mi familia, él me atrajo hasta su pecho y besó mi cabeza.

—Perdón— susurre.

—Niña tonta, no tienes que pedir perdón y ya te lo dije una vez está es tu casa y tú eres nuestra hija. — La emoción que me invadió al volver a escuchar sus palabras era indescriptible.

Salí de aquellos brazos protectores, porque todavía me quedaba alguien. Ella estaba sentada y no me miraba. Temí que no me perdonara, al final era quien había arriesgado su vida por mí y yo en cambio me marche por una pataleta.

Rose tenia la cabeza bajada, por lo que me agache para quedar frente a ella. Cuando nos miramos, vi rastros de un profundo dolor que poco a poco y frente a mis se transformaba en paz.

—Hola prófuga (persona que huye de la ley) — me saludo.

—Hola wonder woman. (Mujer maravilla, personaje de historietas) — una suave carcajada se escapo de ella y la abrace. Le debía a esa mujer mi tranquilidad y hasta mi vida.

— Luego necesito que hablemos. —Me dijo suave antes de separarnos. — Es bueno tenerte en casa, pero como se te ocurra volver asustarme así, te juro que te doy tus buenas nalgadas — me dijo poniendo cara de enojada

—Lo siento Rosie, perdóname. — Me gire a ver al resto de la familia—Perdónenme todos, soy una cabeza dura, sé que ustedes solo me querían proteger. Siento haberles hecho pasar estos días tan malos. —

—Cariño perdónanos tú a nosotros, aunque no lo creas aprendimos que eres fuerte y que debemos confiar más en eso y no tratarte como a una frágil muñequita de cristal. — habló papa.

—Aunque no fue la mejor manera, nos hiciste recordar que durante estos años viviste sola en las calles y que eso te concedió experiencia y fortaleza. — comentó Jasper.

—Bueno mi niña lección aprendida, el trago amargo ya paso, ahora todos a cenar y a celebrar. — mamá dijo con una enorme sonrisa.

Mientras todos caminaban hacia el comedor sentí unas manos que me retuvieron por detrás. No tenia que mirar para saber de quién se trataba. Sus brazos me envolvieron y yo me deje feliz de encontrarme en ellos. Un beso fue dejado en la parte de atrás de mi cuello y me estremecí.

—Dios, hermosa no te imaginas cuanto anhele este momento. Rogaba todos los días por tenerte así de nuevo y ni pienses que te me vas a volver a escapar. — una solitaria lagrima recorrió mi rostro, aquella afirmación me pego con fuerza. Sentí una suave punzada nuevamente en mi pecho, pero respire profundo y se alivio.

—Tranquilo que esta vez soy yo la que te digo que no te libraras de mi tan fácil. —

—Me parece excelente idea, porque pretendo retenerte indefinidamente. — me gire en sus brazos y lo hale hasta unir nuestras bocas en un dulce beso. Su olor me invadió y quise que todo desapareciera en ese momento y ser solo nosotros dos en un lugar más privado. La necesidad por él iba en aumento.

—Ya sé que se extrañaban, pero por lo menos esperen hasta después de la cena. — me gire sorprendida al escuchar la voz de quien provino ese comentario.

—¿Y tu precisamente nos dices eso, después de…? — me callé al ver que su cara se puso pálida

—Ok. Ok. Me rindo mala elección de palabras— respiro hondo y miró a Edward con algo de temor. —Este… los están esperando. — dijo regresando con los demás.

—¿Puedo saber qué fue todo eso? — me preguntó Edward

—Eso es algo que tú no necesitas saber, curioso. — le respondí

—No sé que le habrás dicho al pobre Jasper, pero parece que le conocieras un oscuro secreto. — comencé a reír por la deducción de mi amado novio.

—Si, tal vez mato a alguien y yo fui quien lo ayudo a esconder el cadáver. — me burle. No le diría a Edward que le había encontrado devorándose a su hermanita en pleno pasillo de las habitaciones. La risa musical de Edward me saco de mis recuerdos.

—Mi amor, definitivamente tú nunca cambiaras. Sales con la respuesta que menos espero. — sus brazos hicieron el agarre mas fuerte y junto nuestras frentes. —¿Te he dicho que te amo con locura? —

—Creo que solo escuche un te amo— susurré contra sus labios.

—Mejor así, te lo diré cuando estemos solitos en nuestra habitación. — su tono de voz tenia un tono pícaro que me hizo desear olvidar la cena y raptarlo, pero este era un momento familiar. El primer año que despediría con mi nueva familia y seria también el primero que recibiría rodeada de amor desde el fatídico accidente. También seria una marca del principio de un nuevo capitulo en el libro que era mi vida.

Caminamos juntos de la mano hacia el comedor y allí nos esperaban todos. De nuevo estaba en familia y la cena fue bastante divertida. Todos me habían perdonado mi locura y a pesar de que me arrepentía de haberlo hecho, ellos me repitieron que mi propósito había sido cumplido. Solo que para mi les había hecho pagar un precio muy alto en especial a Edward.

—Sé lo que estás pensando y prefiero que borremos lo que sucedió estos días, yo estoy feliz de que estés aquí y se me olvido el resto. ¿Ok? Así que no te atormentes. — me susurró él a oído.

—Hey tortolitos sin escenas. Miren que hay un menor en la mesa. — miré a Emmett con un signo de interrogación pintado en mi rostro. —Bueno me refiero al bebé de Alice… —

—Tranquilo hermano no creo que vea en nosotros mas de lo que ya ha visto— le respondí riendo.

—Hey no se metan con mi bebé, la guerra es entre ustedes no nos incluyan. — soltó Alice poniendo cara de indignación.

—Perdón—dijimos ambos a la vez lo que hizo que explotáramos en carcajadas.

—Ahhh, que emoción, por fin las horas de comer vuelven a ser divertidas—

—Ohh Emm me vas hacer llorar. — pasé una mano por mis ojos secándome lagrimas inexistentes, pero que si alguien volvía a decir un comentario así lograrían ser reales. Papá y mi tío nos miraban negando con la cabeza, mientras se reían.

Terminamos de cenar y nos dirigimos cerca de la chimenea ya que esa noche estaba muy fría. Nuevamente Edward me envolvió en sus brazos y me pego a su cuerpo. Sus manos trazaban círculos en mi piel enviando miles de sensaciones atreves de ella. Mientras sus labios rozaban cada rinconcito que encontraba descubierto y podía alcanzar. De pronto se separó de mí y me asuste.

—Se me olvido algo, ya vuelvo. — Me dijo bajito. En eso alguien toco a la puerta y Emmett se levantó a abrir.

—Buenas noches— saludo la voz de quien allí estaba.

—Hermano que gusto verte, entra la familia esta toda reunida. Pensamos que ya no llegabas. — le dijo Em y frente a nosotros apareció un hombre alto y fornido. Su cara me era conocida, pero no sabía de dónde.

—Hola familia. Oh, veo que ella regreso. — dijo mirándome directamente.

—Si, nos dio una sorpresa hoy. — habló Edward desde la escalera. Ambos se acercaron y se dieron un fuerte abrazo.

—Perdón pero creo que no hemos sido presentado formalmente. — le comente.

—Cierto, con todo lo que paso se me había olvidado. Mi amor él es Fred, un amigo muy importante para nosotros. Fred pues ella es mi Bella. — Cuando Edward termino con la presentación un recuerdo vino a mí. Él estaba en el hospital el día que paso todo.

—Es un placer conocerte Bella, Edward nunca para de hablar de ti. — comentó riendo

—El placer es mío. Los amigos de mi familia también son mis amigos. Además ahora recordando tú estabas días atrás en el hospital, así que imagino que también ayudaste a que hoy este a salvo y tranquila. — una enorme sonrisa se dibujo en su cara.

—Es demasiado perceptiva, como me contaste. — Le dijo a Edward— Me alegro de haber ayudado. Esta familia es muy importante para mí y por ver a mi amigo aquí presente volver a ser feliz, lo haría mil veces más. — culmino.

—Luego tendrán que contarme todo con lujos y detalles. — Note como Rose se tenso, pero Em tomo su mano rápido y ella trato de relajarse.

—Fred corazón, debías haber llegado antes, pero si quiere te sirvo algo para que cenes. — mi tía se levanto y camino hacia él.

—Gracias Charlotte, pero cene en el refugio con Harry y los demás. — eso me dejo sorprendida. —Oh eso es algo que te debo Bella, gracias a ti encontré una manera de ayudar y a una nueva familia. — mire a Edward buscando algún tipo de respuesta y este me hizo un gesto indicándome que me explicaba mas adelante.

Luego de habernos calmado un poco, Edward y yo nos fuimos a tocar algunas melodías. La familia no paraba de sonreír y yo me sentía en las nubes. En un momento que Edward se entretuvo hablando con su amigo, me acerqué a papá y le pedí hablar a solas.

—¿Qué paso hija? —me preguntó cuando entramos en su despacho.

—Tal vez este no sea el mejor momento, pero me dijiste que si me sentía cualquier cosa te avisara y he sentido fuertes punzadas en el pecho. — su cara cambio al escucharme. Había pensado en dejarlo para el próximo día, pero el dolor se había vuelto a repetir y preferí no arriesgarme.

—Siéntate, déjame buscar mi maletín para revisarte. ¿Desde cuándo estas sintiendo esto? —

—Desde ayer. El primero fue muy fuerte. Luego lo he sentido varias veces más. — él se acercó y comenzó a escuchar mi corazón, luego tomó mi presión arterial.

—Bueno hija como ya sabíamos, tu cuerpo reacciona según tu estado de ánimo, en este momento todo parece estar normal, pero quiero revisarte en el hospital lo antes posible. —

—Si papá, solo te pido que no se lo comentemos a nadie esta noche, no quiero preocuparlos. — él me miro con duda y trate de poner la carita de suplica marca Alice. Soltó una suave carcajada y negó con la cabeza.

—Está bien, pero prométeme que se lo dirás a Edward lo más pronto posible. Dios esta niña me tiene en sus manos. —Terminó burlándose.

—Papá, te extrañe mucho. — eso me salió de muy adentro.

—Yo también cariño, yo también. — Se acercó a mi lado y me volvió abrazar. Cerré mis ojos y me pareció ver a Charlie sonreír, _"Todo bien"_ pronunciaron sus labios en silencio, logrando que una lágrima se me escapara. Papá besó mi cabeza y eso me devolvió a la realidad.

—Mejor vamos con los demás antes de que empiecen a sospechar. —

—Eso sonó raro— y otra vez se estaba burlando de mí. Salimos del despacho y nos encontramos con la mirada preocupada de mamá.

—¿Estás bien? — me preguntó directamente

—Le pedí a Bella que me acompañara, para revisar un poquito cómo está su salud. Ya sabes ha estado lejos de mis cuidados y soy un maniático. —

—Ohh. ¿Pero está todo bien? —

—Si mamá todo bastante bien. — me sentí mal por ocultarle lo que me estaba pasando, pero esa noche no quería ni arruinar, ni empañar la alegría y felicidad de todos.

—Mi amor, aquí estas— Edward se acercó y me envolvió en sus brazos, definitivamente estaba en mi lugar feliz.

—¿Qué paso amor?— le pregunté inocentemente.

—Solo que te quiero cerca de mi, sentirte, tocarte, abrazarte, besarte y más tarde… — una sonrisa traviesa y picara se dibujo en sus labios. — Ya sabes— me susurró al oído y mi cara ardió de lo roja que me puse. Nuestros padres aún seguían allí por lo que explotaron en carcajadas y yo solo pude esconder mi rostro en el pecho de Edward.

—Ahh como extrañaba esto— dijo mamá aun riendo

—Eres terrible— le reproché a Edward aun con mi rostro en el mismo lugar.

—Mi amor mírame— me pidió, pero negué con la cabeza. —Pequeña por favor— como no hice ningún movimiento él tomo mi rostro en sus manos y lo levantó, pero yo tenía mis ojos cerrados. Eso no me permitió prevenir lo que paso, solo sentí cuando sus labios se posaron sobre los míos. Fue algo rápido pero por la sorpresa abrí los ojos y allí me encontré con los suyos con aquel brillo que tanto me fascinaba y reflejando el amor que me llenaba.

—Eres un tramposo— lo ataqué.

—En la guerra y en el amor todo se vale preciosa y yo te amo demasiado. —me derritió con cada palabra, me tenía loca por él.

—Yo también te amo con mi vida. —susurré al no salirme la voz, por la emoción.

—Hey par de tortolos faltan veinte para las doce— grito Em.

—Vuelve cuando falten cinco— le contesté en son de burla a mi hermano, a lo que Edward rió y me besó.

—Mama, estos son imposibles. — se quejo. Me separe un momento de los labios de mi amado y mire hacia donde estaba Emmett.

—¿Celoso hermanote? —

—Si y mucho— corrió hacia mi y arrancándome de los brazos de Edward me alzó y comenzó dar vueltas.

—Em cuidado— le grito Rose riéndose. Él se detuvo y cuando me soltó estaba mareada por lo que me tambalee, pero unos brazos rápido me sostuvieron. Al girarme me encontré nuevamente con mi príncipe, él era quien me sostenía.

—Bueno Faltan quince, así que ya saben, todos fuera. Ahora. — la voz de mi tíos se fue perdiendo según caminaba, luego todos comenzaron a seguirle. Edward pasó su brazo por mi cintura y yo lo mire con cara de estoy perdida.

—Es una tradición que mamá lleva haciendo desde siempre. Para ella es una manera de recibir el nuevo año de frente, como diciéndole aquí estoy preparada para lo que venga y traigo mas fuerzas, eso es lo que ella siempre nos ha contado. Según tengo entendido esta tradición la comenzó la abuela y ella ha querido mantenerla. —Mientras Edward me contaba un poco sobre lo que sucedería después caminábamos hasta llegar a la terraza donde ya estaban todos.

—Atención Familia— papá habló un poco fuerte y todos hicimos silencio. —Todos tuyos, amor mío. — sonrió y le guiño un ojo a mamá.

—Gracias guapo. — le devolvió la sonrisa y mando un beso al aire. — Bueno como la mayoría ya saben esta parte de la noche es una tradición. Aquí despedimos un año y recibimos uno nuevo de frente y unidos. Esta noche es aún más especial. Comenzamos este año que paso con algo de tristeza por no estar completos, pero hoy los estamos, además de que tenemos nuevos y futuros miembros. Mi alegría hoy no puede ser mayor, ya que nuestro Edward esta de vuelta y esta vez junto a quien siempre debió ocupar el lugar a su lado. Bella mi niña hermosa, gracias por llenarnos de felicidad, por estar aquí y ser parte de nosotros. También este año tenemos una cosita especial que crece en el vientre de nuestra pequeña Alice, así que la próxima vez seremos más. Ahh y no me olvido de ti, Fred, llevas dos años lejos pero al fin también regresaste a casa y nuevamente aportas a la tranquilidad de esta familia. Estoy tan feliz de ver como la familia va en aumento y del gran amor que nos rodea. ¡Dios ya estoy llorando! — su voz ya se le entrecortaba y por el rostro de los demás también descendían las lágrimas, pero aquellas eran de alegría, porque en este momento no cabía la tristeza.

—Yo estoy igual de feliz que mi amada esposa, porque el sueño de cuatro locos amigos, que mientras estábamos en la universidad decíamos que algún día tendríamos una familia grande y unida. Amigos lo logramos, aunque jamás planeamos que nuestros hijos terminaran juntos, creo que en el fondo teníamos esa esperanza. — tuvo que detenerse un momento por la emoción. —Mi niña— se giró hacia mí— Gracias. Gracias por darnos la oportunidad de ser tu familia. Gracias por traer tanta alegría a nuestro hogar. Solo una mujer con tu fortaleza y tu valor puede estar junto a nuestro hijo. Gracias también por recordarnos el valor de ayudar y de la amistad. Creo que ya estás cansada de escucharlo pero, tú eres la pieza que faltaba para completar este rompecabezas. Ahora comenzaremos en donde llegan los nietos. Así que este año nuevo será uno lleno de amor, felicidad y nuevas experiencias. — eso ultimo lo dijo pasando la mano por la barriguita de Alice mientras suspiraba, lo que provoco gracia en todos.

—Bueno faltan cinco ¿Alguien quiere decir algo más? — pregunto tío Peter.

—FAMILIA LOS AMO— gritó Em

—Creo que eso va por todos— completó Alice y el resto asintió.

—Yo quiero decirles además de que los amo, Gracias. — se me escapo un leve sollozo y Edward me abrazo mas fuerte.

—TRES MINUTOS— volvió a gritar Emmett

—Yo quiero decir algo, mejor dicho hacer algo— todos miraron a Edward y no sé por qué mi corazón se acelero. —No me miren así que ya estoy bastante nervioso.

EPOV

Por fin la tenía frente a mí y no podía reaccionar. Quería tomarla entre mis brazos y comprobar que era real, que no estaba soñando. No podía dejar de contemplarla, estaba tan hermosa. Yo no merecía aquella mujer, ella era un ángel, tan brillante, tan radiante, tan dulce, de apariencia tan frágil y a la vez tan fuerte. Aunque no mereciera tenerla era demasiado egoísta, no podía vivir sin mi Bella. Mi corazón se iba deteniendo poco a poco cuando estábamos lejos.

En estas semanas me había vuelto adicto, mi cuerpo y mi mente dependían de su presencia en mi vida para funcionar. Aquella era mi mujer y desde hoy si ella me lo permitía se lo gritaría al mundo. Sumergido en mis pensamientos, seguí examinando su hermosa figura, revisando que estuviera bien, "_vamos a quien quiero engañar_" estaba deleitándome contemplando su hermoso cuerpo, cosa que al mío no le paso desapercibida. Como sea cuando llegué a su rostro quede impactado, el reflejaba miedo y sus ojos se estaban comenzando a llenar de lagrimas. "_Vamos Edward, muévete. ¿No ves que esta sufriendo? La tienes de frente, olvida todo los miedos. ¿No que cuando la volvieras a ver le rogarías, te arrastrarías y no la dejarías ir de nuevo_?" mi mente me estaba gritando, pero mi cuerpo no quería responder. "_Muévete cuerpo_" me ordene, pero nada.

Tenia que borrar todo el dolor de su vida, necesitaba que volviera a sonreír. Escuché cuando un sollozo se le escapo y las lágrimas comenzaron a descender, eso me alarmó y por fin sentí mi cuerpo. Me levanté del banco temblando, mis piernas se sentían como gelatina pero aun así caminé hacia ella sin perder el contacto visual. Una vez en su frente no me esforcé mas, me deje caer de rodillas frente a ella.

—Perdóname pequeña— susurré y comencé a llorar sin importarme nada más. Lloré de felicidad por tenerla frente a mí; por los días anteriores que no compartimos; porque pise el infierno y hoy estaba regresando al cielo y también porque ella está bien y de vuelta a casa.

Allí en silencio me volví a prometer hacerla feliz cada día y demostrarle con hechos cuanto la amaba. Sentí como su cuerpo temblaba y los sollozos se hacían más fuerte. Mi felicidad fue aun mayor al ver que todo regresaba a la normalidad. Emmett con sus bromas, al igual que Jasper y mi hermosa mujercita defendiéndose. La cena fue muy especial y todos estaban felices. Era increíble ver como cambiaros nuestras caras por tanta dicha.

Toda la noche desde que tuve a Bella en mis brazos, regreso a mi una idea. Antes de que pasara toda la locura de esos últimos días tenía un plan y lo resucite. En un momento me separe de mi amada y fui por lo que necesitaba a nuestra habitación. Al regresar me encontré con que Fred estaba en casa y eso me alegro. Mi amigo era una pieza importante en nuestras vidas. Esperé durante toda la noche ansioso, cuando faltaban tres minutos para culminar el año pedí hablar. Los nervios me estaban matando y note como Bella se estremecía cuando comencé. Me movió hasta quedar frente a mi amada, mis manos temblaban y ella me miraba con los ojos bien abiertos.

—Hace algunos días te dije que quería formalizar aún más nuestra relación frente a todos así que…— respiré hondo y me puse de rodillas, saqué la cajita de mi bolsillo - Isabella Marie Swan, hoy frente a nuestra familia quiero pedirte que me permitas ser tu compañero de por vida y que comencemos una historia juntos. No tiene que ser mañana. Ni la semana que viene, pero ¿Me concederías el honor de ser tu esposo? —

**Chan Chan Chan, ¿Cual será la respuesta de Bella?**

**Hola mis amores, si ya sé**** que me deben estar odiando, pero en este momento estoy sin internet. Como les dije y me nota anterior también estuve muy mal de salud, pero sigo viva y no me he olvidado de ustedes. Espero que les guste el cap. Ya se que las vuelvo a dejar en el momento mas importantes, lo siento no lo puedo evitar. **

**Gracias a todas las que me dejaron sus rr y perdones si no se los he contestado rápido. Mis queridas Mosqueteras las extraño, mi querida Beta espero no haberte dado mucho trabajo, Gracias como siempre por tu paciencia. A los que me leen desde el anonimato también gracias. Todos ustedes son el combustible que me ayuda a continuar. Nos leemos en el próximo cap.**

_**Cold Kisses and Bear Hugs**_

_**Con Cariño,**_

_**Bertlin**_

**P.S. Rueguen porque mi internet resucite ponto.**


	25. De frente al futuro

**Los personajes en esta historia no me perteneces, son de la maravillosa Stephanie Meyer y está basada en la canción Toca para mí de Alejando San****z.**

**Capitulo anterior**

—_**Hace algunos días te dije que quería formalizar aún más nuestra relación frente a todos así que…— respiré hondo y me puse de rodillas, saqué la cajita de mi bolsillo - Isabella Marie Swan, hoy frente a nuestra familia quiero pedirte que me permitas ser tu compañero de por vida y que comencemos una historia juntos. No tiene que ser mañana. Ni la semana que viene, pero ¿Me concederías el honor de ser tu esposo? —**_

BPOV

El silencio se apodero de todos. Ya sentía yo que algo iba a pasar. Mis nervios estaban totalmente descontrolados. Edward estaba frente a mi y nuevamente de rodillas pero esta vez pidiéndome que le aceptara como mi esposo. "¿_De verdad él está pidiendo esto? ¿Así?"_ Me pregunté. Como siempre él tenía que ser único. ¿Quién no podría amar a este hombre? Mi corazón latía a toda velocidad queriendo salir de mi pecho. ¿Por qué tenia que ser tan perfecto? Mi mente seguía generando preguntas pero aun no podía responderle. "¿Bueno chica y que esperas para responderle?" Me grito mi fastidiosa vocecita interna. _"No me salen las palabras"_, le respondí."Bonita hora escogiste para quedarte muda" _"Tienes razón pero no tienes que ser tan sarcástica y ruda"._ ¡Qué bien!, aquí estaba yo parada discutiendo nuevamente conmigo misma, cuando lo único que quería era decirle a Edward que él era lo más maravilloso que me había pasado. Que me faltaría vida para amarlo suficiente y que mi vida era suya desde el primer momento en que nuestras miradas se encontraron, pero no, no odia, mi cerebro estaba totalmente desconectado de mi cuerpo.

De pronto escuche un suspiro entrecortado que me saco del trance en el que me encontraba y me percate que sus manos temblaban. Luché hasta poder enfocar mi mirada en la suya y allí encontré la confirmación del gran amor que él me tenia, pero también encontré otro sentimiento. El mismo con que yo vivía día a día, miedo. Miedo a que se diera cuenta de que yo era muy poco para él, miedo a decepcionarlo y sobre todo miedo a perderlo a él y todo lo que representaba, quedándome así nuevamente sola.

"Míralo, la verdad es que te estas portando perversa haciéndolo sufrir de nuevo" en ese momento quise que esa vocerita tuviera cuerpo para estrangularle. "¡_Yo no quiero que el sufra!"_ le grite mientras se me escapaban los sollozos.

—10, 9,8…— la cuenta que se escuchaba suave, la sentí como si también fuera a que me marcaba que se acababa mi tiempo.

—5, 4, 3,2— "Grita"

—"SIII" — obedecí a la voz y todos comenzaron a aplaudir y reír. A lo lejos se veían los fuegos artificiales y por un momento sentí que todo aquello era la mejor manera de comenzar un nuevo ciclo. Con fiesta, alegría y emoción.

—Feliz año nuevo familia, Bellita buena nos la hiciste— grito Emm, pero yo tenia mi vista fija en Edward. Ahora el paralizado era él.

Pase una de mis manos por su cara y entonces él reaccionó. Se levantó tan rápido que me asusto y me abrazó. Su cuerpo temblaba y cuando se separo un poco pude ver que estaba llorando, pero eso no lo detuvo para posar sus labios sobre los míos en un beso que me llego al alma.

—Gracias pequeña, Te amo, Te amo, TE AMOO— lo ultimo lo grito haciendo que todos explotaran en carcajadas.

—Yo también te amo mi príncipe — susurre cerca de sus labios y nuevamente nos besamos.

—Edward hijo, la sortija— le recordó mamá.

—Oh si, con tanta emoción se me olvido — saco la sortija de la cajita y la deslizo en mi dedo, cuando esta estuvo en su lugar dejo un suave beso sobre esta. En ese momento me sentí mucho más unida a él y más segura del futuro que nos aguardaba. También recordé que hizo eso mismo el día que me coloco la cadenita en el cuello.

La familia se fue acercando con precaución, pero Edward se giro arrojándose a los brazos de su madre con una gran sonrisa, al punto que parecía un niño. Una suaves brazos me envolvieron al girarme me encontré con el dulce rostro de Carlisle, mi padre.

—Doblemente felicidades, mi niña y de nuevo gracias — . Sus ojos resplandecían

—Gracias a ti y a toda la familia, por aun aceptarme aquí — él beso mi frente y me sentí nuevamente una niñita.

De sus brazos fui pasando a los del resto de la familia y fueron muchas las lágrimas y los buenos deseos. Sorprendentemente hasta el oso me hablo seriamente, sacándome aún más lagrimas por el gran amor que pude encontrar en sus palabras y en las de Rose. Ese amor que los hizo exponer su paz para protegerme. Emmett me entrego en los brazos de mi amado quien me recibió con un beso y una enorme sonrisa que no tardo en contagiarme.

—Bueno futura señora Cullen ¿cómo se siente? — pregunto mi tío.

—La verdad es que aún estoy anonadada, no me lo puedo creer. Me parece que estoy soñando— _"y con miedo a despertar_" eso solo lo pensé.

—Pues amor mío déjeme decirle que si esto es un sueño, yo no quiero despertar nunca. Con gusto me quedo aquí — rosó sus labios por mi cuello y no pude contener el que mi cuerpo se estremeciera. Tenia los nervios demasiados receptivos, para que él jugara así conmigo.

—Hey Eddi deja eso para cuando estén solitos, no queremos escenitas empezando el año—

—¡JASPER! — chille.

—La diversión volvió, bien cuñadito cada vez me agradas más. — bromeo Emm riendose fuerte.

—Oh Dios, creo que piensan desquitarse — le susurre a Edward.

—Ya nos tocara — me respondió él con una sonrisa malvada, que me hizo nuevamente estremecer.

—Bueno mis amores adentro, que no sé ustedes pero yo me estoy congelando —. Todos nos giramos hacia la tía Charlotte que estaba parada en la puerta temblando de frio hasta que mi tío se acerco y la envolvió en sus brazos. Ellos eran otra pareja que admirar, aunque hubieran tenido dificultades en el camino, su amor las supero y se fortaleció. En los ojos de ambos también encontré aquel brillo especial y desee de todo corazón que aunque el tiempo pasara Edward y yo nos mantuviéramos así de enamorados, como nuestros tíos y nuestros padres lo estaban y como algún día lo estuvieron mis padres biológicos hasta el último momento de sus vidas.

Todos fueron entrando a la casa envueltos en varias conversaciones cuando Emm grito que quería chocolate y me miró con cara de perrito triste. Estuve apunto de negarme solo por hacerlo sufrir un ratito, pero cuando me gire Edward también me estaba haciendo la misma carita.

—No es justo, eso es conspiración, a ti no puedo negarte nada — crucé mis manos e hice pucheros.

—Umm, bueno saber ese dato en este momento — me dio una sonrisa picara, que me hizo enrojecer —. Aunque si lo hubiera sabido hace unos minutos atrás, no hubiera estado a punto de darme un infarto.

—Lo siento por eso — baje mi cabeza sintiendo un nudo en mi cabeza.

—Hey pequeña mírame— tomo mi rostro entre sus manos y me hizo verlo directamente —. No lo dije para que te sintieras mal. Solo estaba bromeando.

—Lo sé, pero eso no quita que allá afuera te hiciera pasar un momento difícil.

—Mi amor yo entiendo que la sorpresa te dejara sin poder hablar, no te diste cuenta que a mi también me paso cuando me dijiste que si. Así que nada de sentirse triste, ni culpable. Hoy es un día de celebración —. Cuando me disponía rebatirle me silencio con un beso.

—Ok. Me callo y voy hacer el chocolate — le dije cuando por fin me dejo hablar y Salí huyendo lo más rápido que pude e intentando no matarme con las armas mortales que llevaba como zapatos. Cuando gire hacia la cocina choque con algo grande, pero cuando me dispuse a caer alguien me aguanto.

—Perdón— me dijo una voz poco familiar. Cuando alcé la vista me encontré con Fred.

—Discúlpame tú a mí, venia distraída— él me soltó con calma, hasta que me pude estabilizar.

—Si, te vi huyendo de Edward. ¿Estas bien? — su pregunta me sorprendió

—Si— le respondí un poco fuerte.

—Tranquila yo no muerdo— sonrió —. En algún momento luego que pasen estos días, me gustaría que Edward, tú y yo nos reuniéramos. Tal vez al conocer que me une a ésta familia llegues a confiar en mí —. Su voz era cálida en ese momento, pero había algo en él que me decía que era un hombre que llevaba mucho dolor y sufrimiento consigo.

—Me parece perfecto, sé que tú fuiste parte de la locura que ellos hicieron y creo que me no tendré tiempo suficiente para agradecerte.

—No tienes que agradecerme nada, ver a mi amigo feliz y tranquilo es la mejor paga que puedo tener —. Había tal sinceridad en sus palabras que me llenaron de paz —. Ahh y Bella si en algún momento necesitas cualquier cosa no dudes en pedirme ayuda, te debo mucho mas de lo que tú crees deberme a mi.

Extendió su mano y yo la tomé en un acto de confianza y de una amistad que estaba comenzando. Él era una persona que me intrigaba, pero se podía ver que su lealtad a Edward estaba sobre todo.

—Ohh Fred, no me quiero imaginar que estas intentando conquistar a mi mujer.

—¡Ja! Como si fuera tan fácil. Mi amigo esta damita jamás te cambiaria, su fidelidad y su amor son cien por ciento tuyos — mire a ambos hombres y solo encontré pura hermandad entre ellos, aunque cuando Edward estaba cerca de Fred se podía notar como compartía la carga de su amigo y eso aumento mi curiosidad de que era lo que los unía.

—En algún momento lo sabrás — me dijo Fred de momento, mientras se alejaba.

—¿Qué fue eso? — Me preguntó Edward.

—La verdad no entiendo mucho, pero si algo de que en algún momento nos reunamos los tres a hablar —. La expresión de mi amado fue de sorpresa, pero se volvió aún más tranquila.

—Oh. Me alegro que él quiera hacerlo, contigo no quiero tener secretos — esas palabras aumentaron aún más mi seguridad de que nuestro futuro juntos iba a ser muy bueno.

—Gracias — susurre.

—A ti mi amor, por hacerme el hombre más feliz sobre la tierra— luego de eso no me aguante y lo jale hacia mi para unirnos en un beso. Ya las palabras no eran suficientes para demostrarle cuánto le amaba y cómo me sentía.

—Búsquense un cuarto— nos interrumpió esta vez Alice

—¿Y tú precisamente nos dices eso? — Le dije levantando una ceja.

—Este… este, ¿Bellita te dije lo hermoso que te queda ese vestido? — Estaba tan pálida que temí que se fuera a desmayar.

—Nop— sonreí.

—Te vez espectacular. Me encanta — comento casi dando saltitos.

—Gracias Ali, pero por favor no comiences a saltar, recuerda a tu bebé.

—Ay mi Belli como te extrañe —. Se lanzo a mis brazos envolviéndome con fuerza.

—Yo también te extrañe pequeña duende — le dije bajito, porque estaba a punto de comenzar a llorar.

—Ok, Ok nada de llorar porque se nos va a correr el maquillaje— me dijo separándose un poco, me tuve que reír porque así era Alice.

—Voy a la cocina a hacer ese chocolate antes de que me griten —. Volví a escabullirme de Edward, quien creo que estaba medio conmocionado por la escena.

Al llegar a la cocina me encontré con mamá y tía Charlotte esperándome.

—Pensamos que te habías extraviado en el camino— se burló mamá.

—O que Ed te había raptado a la habitación… — dijo mi tía mientras ambas reían y mi cara se ponía rojo escarlata.

—Creo que están esperando por el chocolate — trate de desviar el tema, lo que provocó más carcajadas.

—Cariño aún te sonrojas por eso, eres única — mamá se acercó y me abrazó.

—Eso la hace perfecta para Edward, se complementan y eso hace un futuro prometedor —. Mi tía hablaba con tanta seguridad que me hizo llegar a una conclusión. La familia se había puesto de acuerdo para fortalecer mis esperanzas.

—Estoy de acuerdo contigo Charlotte, Bella es la mujer indicada para mi hijo. El futuro va a ser hermoso y yo ya quiero esta casa llena de nietos, que me vuelvan loca.

—Hey pues pronto tendrás el primero y te aseguro que Emm y Rose están trabajando duro para el próximo —. Increíblemente Edward acaba de pedirme que nos casáramos y ya mamá hablaba de hijos. Primero quería prepararme académicamente, para cuando llegara el momento mis hijos estuvieran orgullosos de su madre.

—Si es muda revienta— se burlo mi tía.

_(n.a. ups se me escapo esta frase se utiliza mucho en mi país) _

Para no seguir con la conversación me dispuse a buscar los utensilios y los ingredientes para preparar el chocolate. Al ver que no les conteste comenzaron a ayudarme. En pocos minutos ya estaba todo listo y nos dirigíamos a donde estaba el resto de la familia con el preciado y ansiado líquido.

—Hija perdón, no quisimos hacer sentir incomoda, ni que te molestaras— me dijo mama antes de llegar con los demás.

—Tranquilas no estoy molesta, es que aún estoy procesando todo lo que ha pasado. Es mucho para analizar en una noche como esta.

—Uff que alivio que no estés molesta, ya estaba apunto de arrodillarme. — bromeó mi tía.

—Exagerada— le dijo mamá —Creo que mejor lo dejamos así, si no los demás van a empezar a interrogarnos — añadió.

—Estoy totalmente de acuerdo— lo menos que deseaba era ser el centro de estas conversaciones. Al entrar escuche el grito de alegría se Emm y tuve miedo cuando lo vi correr hacia mi.

— ¡EMMETT CUIDADO! — gritaron todos y él freno justo frente a mí.

—No se asusten, no pensaba tirar el chocolate — se burlo el grandulón. Tomó una de las tazas, me dio un beso en la frente y me susurró unas _gracias hermanita_.

Ya cuando todos tenían su líquido caliente Edward me jalo con delicadeza hacia él, haciéndome sentarme en sus piernas. Por un breve momento la casa se quedo en total silencio.

—Lagartija como tu abogado te recomiendo que deberías patentar la receta de este chocolate, es demasiado bueno.

—Hey, me voy a poner celosa—protesto mamó y todos explotaron en carcajadas.

Mientras los demás seguían en su discusión Edward me comenzó a decir algo al oído. Nuevamente hacia planes para nosotros y me los consultaba, algo que yo estaba encantada.

—Hey Tony eso es de mala educación. — Edward levanto la vista hacia Rose sorprendido.

— ¿Cómo lo llamaste? — pregunto Charlotte.

—¿Cuál es la sorpresa? así le llamaba antes — contesto ella a la defensiva.

—Exacto cariño, antes lo llamabas así, pero de eso hace mucho.

— ¿Te molesta que te llame así? — le preguntó a Edward

—Para nada Rosie, solo me tomaste desprevenido — aclaro mi amado con un tono cariñoso.

—Oh Dios por favor no empiecen a sacar los nombres con los que nos llamábamos antes — suplicó Emm — ¿Y Rose amor por qué estabas regañando a Eddi?

—Porque es de mala educación estar secreteándose cuando hay mas personas de frente.

—Perdón hermanita no lo vuelvo hacer— le dijo Edward mientras le guiñó un ojo.

—Si, claro. Te creeré por esta vez— le respondió ella con una sonrisa.

—Gracia, pero aún así no te diré lo que estaba hablando — Rose trató de hacerle ojitos pero Edward se lo interrumpió negando con la cabeza.

—Emm, creo que es hora de que lleves a tu mujercita arriba y la consientas un poco, a ver si deja de estar curioseando —. Ella miro a Edward sorprendida y luego le sacó la lengua.

—Definitivamente las cosas vuelven a ser como antes, pero esta vez mejor — se burló mi tío.

—Familia esto está divertido pero yo me voy. Me esperan en el refugio y no quiero mantenerlos despiertos hasta tan tarde —. Fred comenzó a despedirse de todos con abrazos, pero cuando llego a mí nuevamente extendió su mano la cual tome y le sonreí —. Recuerde damita lo que necesite.

—Gracias de nuevo, por todo. Espero volver a verte pronto — las palabras las dije con mucha sinceridad.

—Así será y creo que muy continuamente — me aseguro. Luego se giró hacia Edward y este lo abrazó con fuerza.

—Feliz año nuevo, hermano y gracias.

—Igual a ti hermano. Cuídala mucho, ella vale mucho más que el oro — su afirmación me dejo pensativa y a la vez con una gran admiración por aquel hombre. Luego que nuestros padres lo acompañara a la puerta la familia comenzó a moverse.

—Bueno mis amores creo que es hora de que todos nos retiremos a descansar, el día ha sido largo y lleno de muchas emociones. Además que creo que algunos quieren pasar su tiempito a solas —. Me miro sonriendo y yo sentí el color subirse a mis mejillas.

—Buenas noche a todos— dijo papá.

—Bien a celebrar— chilló Emmett.

—Por favor Emm contrólate — le reprendió Rose. A lo que él la tomó en brazos, le dio un suave beso y subió con ella las escaleras.

— ¿Alguien sabe dónde están los tapones para los oídos? — Preguntó Tío Peter sonriendo.

—Tranquilo amor que yo tengo una mejor manera de que no escuches nada — le respondió su esposa pícaramente.

—Mamá, por favor aún estoy aquí— protestó Jasper.

—Mi querido hijo, si aún fueras pequeño o inocente te aceptaría la protesta, pero en este momento tú eres el menos indicado para protestar, porque que yo sepa el bebé de Ali no es producto de el espíritu santo —. Por primera vez vi a Jasper ponerse tan rojo como yo tenía por costumbre, mientras su madre alzaba una ceja, invitándole a continuar.

—Bueno familia esta es mi retirada. "Que descansen" — Jasper tomó a Ali en brazos e imito a Emmett.

— ¿Algo que decir ustedes dos? — Preguntó papá.

—Buenas noches — dijo Edward en voz baja.

—Yo si— todos me miraron asombrados — Quería darles las gracias de nuevo por perdonarme mis locuras y decirles que los amo. De aquí en adelante siempre tratare de hacer lo mejor para que no se arrepientan.

—Ahh pequeña tú solo tienes que seguir siendo tú, ya con eso nosotros estamos más que satisfechos — comento papá, los cuatro me abrazaron y así regrese a los brazos de mi amado, quien me tomó en brazos igual que lo habían hecho los chicos antes.

—Bueno, no puedo quedarme atrás —. Una dulce sonrisa se poso en su rostro y como siempre en sus brazos me sentí segura y en casa. Subimos las escaleras, bueno Edward las subió conmigo en brazos y nos llevo a nuestra habitación.

Al entrar pude confirmar que como había visto más temprano todo estaba igual a cuando me fui, esta vez la foto que faltaba estaba en su lugar y sobre la cama estaba mi antiguo violín.

—Oh deje mi otro violín abajo — le comenté a Edward.

—No hay problema, ya lo recogerás en la mañana —. Sus labios rosaron mi cuello y mi cuerpo entero reacciono.

EPOV

Me dijo que si. En ese momento no supe qué hacer, ya estaba bastante asustado esperando una negativa. Cuando salió el _si_ de sus labios el mundo entero se paralizo para mí. No me había dado cuenta de mi estado hasta que sus manos rozaron mis rostro y nuevamente sentí aquella descarga recorrer mi cuerpo. De ahí en adelante mi noche fue aún mejor. Bella era mi prometida y llevaba un anillo en su dedo como prueba de nuestro gran amor. Como le dije a ella las cosas no tenían que ser pronto, pero si me aseguraría de convertirla en mi esposa tan pronto recibiera la más mínima señal de aprobación de su parte.

La familia entera estaba feliz y no paraban de desearnos cosas buenas, éste era el mejor comienzo de año que recordaría. Ahora enfrentaba un futuro en donde tendría a una mujer con quien compartir la vida. Esperaba hacerla feliz día con día, porque eso era lo menos que ella se merecía. Mi Bella era la mujer fuerte y decidida que llego a completar mi mundo.

Tal vez sonara extraño, pero en ese momento comprendí que todo tiene su tiempo y todas las cosas pasan por alguna razón. El tiempo que Bella y yo estuvimos separados en el pasado nos sirvió para madurar y que nuestro amor aumentara a pesar de no estar juntos. El tiempo que nos separamos en días pasados me enseñó que debía confiar más en la fortaleza de ella y nos dio la lección a ambos de que no podíamos estas separados sin causarnos dolor mutuamente.

Tantas cosas que analizar en una noche tan especial. Cuando llegué a los brazos de mi madre me sentí como cuando era apenas un crio y ella se alegraba por mis triunfos. El amor de mi madre también era uno incomparable e irrompible. Cuando entramos Emm le pidió a mi amada que hiciera chocolate caliente y a mi me encanto la idea, cuando ella se giró hacia mí como para negárselo a mi hermano, le puse mi mejor cara de cachorrito apaleado. Me encanto ver su reacción, porque amaba cada estado de ánimo de mi linda chica.

Cuando me dijo que a mi no me podía negar nada trate de hacerle una broma sobre que eso hubiera servido antes cuando no me respondía mi propuesta. Ella lo tomó un poco mal, se puso triste y nuevamente me pidió perdón. Le explique que estaba bromeando y que a mi me había pasado los mismo y termine nuestra discusión con un beso para que no siguiera protestando.

—Ok. Me callo y voy hacer el chocolate. —me dijo escabulléndose de mi lado. La vi tratar de correr hacia la cocina e implore para que no se fuera a caer. Hasta que la vi chocar con Fred y éste las sostuvo. Por la cara de él le di unos minutos para que hablaran, sabia que no le haría daño y estaba deseando que Bella conociera todo lo que me guardaba.

—En algún momento todos tendremos que revelarle los que nos une a él— la voz Rose vino desde mi espalda.

—Lo sé, pero en mi caso tengo que esperar a que él lo decida. No quiero secretos con ella, pero hay algunos que no me pertenecen.

—Por los míos no te preocupes, en estos días le contare todo — dijo ella en voz casi inaudible.

—Te lo agradezco y sabes que cuentas conmigo si necesitas que este allí—. El que mi hermana y mejor amiga fueran hablar de un pasado que no tocaban era algo delicado. También había que tener en cuenta como reaccionaria Bella, pero teníamos que recordar que ella era fuerte y que todo esto era lo mejor.

—Me preocupa como lo vaya a tomar. No quiero que le pase algo, ya sabemos que ella es única y jamás sabemos cómo reaccionara.

—Totalmente de acuerdo contigo, ella es todo un enigma.

—Te avisare, creo que será mejor que lo hagamos todos juntos, así ustedes podrán decirle lo que yo no pueda o lo que no recuerde — posó su mano en mi hombro y yo la tome en señal de apoyo mutuo.

Hay momentos en los que deseo regresar el tiempo atrás, poder haber visto las señales y haber llegado a tiempo para evitar una de las tragedias que marco nuestras vidas, pero luego analizo y entiendo que si no hubiera pasado hoy Emm y Rose no estuvieran juntos. De ese momento nació la relación que ambos tienen.

—Ve con ella, a pesar de que Fred esta siendo amable, no creo que ella todavía se sienta muy segura cerca de él —. Le di un beso en la frente a Rose y me dirigí hacia donde estaba mi amada y mi gran amigo. Cuando llegaba los vi darse la mano y algo dentro de mí se alegro.

—Ohh Fred, no me quiero imaginar que estas intentando conquistar a mi mujer— comencé a bromear para aligerar el ambiente.

—¡Ja! como si fuera tan fácil. Mi amigo esta damita jamás te cambiaria, su fidelidad y su amor son cien por ciento tuyos. —Bella nos miró a ambos y vi como ante mis ojos ella iba captando y entendiendo nuestra amistad.

—En algún momento lo sabrás — fueron las ultimas palabras de mi amigo hacia Bella.

— ¿Qué fue eso? — Sentí curiosidad.

—La verdad no entiendo mucho, pero si algo de que en algún momento nos reunamos los tres a hablar —. La verdad es que me sorprendió que Fred se decidiera también hablar del pasado, pero me lleno de tranquilidad. Creo que era el momento de que todos cerráramos los capítulos dolorosos y continuáramos adelante.

—Oh. Me alegro que él quiera hacerlo, contigo no quiero tener secretos —. Eso me liberaría por completo y ya no habría más que guardar. El futuro que se extendía frente a nosotros estaba cargado de esperanza, amor y muchas otras cosas buenas.

Bella nuevamente me agradeció y yo le conteste que el que tenía que agradecerle era yo. Ahora mi vida se sentía completa. Ya las palabras no eran suficientes así que nos estábamos besando cuando mi pequeña hermanita nos interrumpió. Allí hubo otro intercambio extraño, parecido al de antes con Jasper, pero este terminó entre un abrazo y ojos lagrimosos que eran capaces de hacer llorar hasta al más rudo.

Estaba tan envuelto tratando de contener las lágrimas que nuevamente mi pequeña se me escapo hacia la cocina. Iba a ir tras ella cuando escuche a mamá y a tía Charlotte hacerles broma.

—Mejor vamos con los demás, no creo que quieras entrar ahí ahora —. Alice rodeó mi cintura con sus pequeños brazos y a pesar de que por instinto quería evitarle cualquier cosa que afectara a Bella, tenia que recordar que ella era fuerte y cuando no pudiera sola me pediría ayuda. Así que le devolví el abrazo a mi hermanita y juntos caminamos hasta el family.

—Yupiii, Eddi nos honra con su presencia— comenzó Emm.

Las bromas continuaron por un largo rato hasta que llegó el chocolate. Emmett se levanto corriendo los que nos asusto a todos por miedo a que tumbara a mi pequeña, pero éste se detuvo justo frente a ella en el mismo momento que todos le gritamos. Una vez cada cual tenia su taza nos sentamos relajados a saborearlo. Yo había jalado suavemente a Bella para que se sentara sobre mis piernas, necesitaba sentirla cerca, ya habíamos estado demasiado tiempo separados.

En un momento mi hermano mayor le dijo a Bella sobre patentizar la receta de su chocolate y esto inicio una conversación, la cual aproveche para preguntarle a Bella algo al oído. La sentí estremecerse lo que por poco me hace tomarla en brazos y llevarla a nuestra habitación, pero me contuve. Ella asintió a lo que le pregunte y cuando le estaba diciendo que lo terminábamos de hablar más parte Rose me estaba regañando.

Por un momento me quede sorprendido por la forma en la que me llamo "Tony". Ella no me llamaba así desde el incidente. Ese era el nombre que gritaba y por lo que la pudimos encontrar. Al parecer no fui el único porque su madre también comento su sorpresa. Ella me preguntó que si me molestaba que me llamara así a lo que le respondí que no y la llame por el nombre que utilizaba con ella, Rosie, el cual también había dejado de decir desde ese mismo día. La conversación se estaba volviendo un poco extraña hasta que Emm oportunamente la interrumpió con su sentido del humor, lo que aligero rápido el ambiente.

Momentos después Fred se despidió y la familia comenzó a subir a sus habitaciones entre bromas a doble sentido. Los chicos subieron a sus mujeres cargadas en brazos y luego de una pequeña conversación con los mayores yo los imite.

La sonrisa en el rostro de mi amada no tenia precio y la paz en su mirada me llenaba. Al llegar a nuestra habitación no me paso desapercibida su cara, yo había dejado todo igual a cuando ella se marcho, solo que sobre la cama estaba su viejo violín.

—Oh deje mi otro violín abajo— me dijo en voz baja.

—No hay problema ya lo recogerás en la mañana —. En la posición que estaba un parte de su cuello quedaba expuesto así que lo roce con mis labios y todo su cuerpo se estremeció en mis brazos —. Como extrañaba estas reacciones tuyas, el olor, el calor y el sabor de tu piel—, la vi ponerse aun más roja y sonreí.

—Eres un diablillo— me dijo en voz jadeante.

—Ujumm y pienso devorarte completita. Ese vestidito tuyo me ha estado volviendo loco desde el primer momento en que te vi y creo que me gane el derecho de quitártelo —. La coloque sobre sus pies y comencé en la "dura" tarea.

Esa noche nos amamos suave y sin prisas. Recorrí cada pedacito de su cuerpo y capture cada uno de sus gemidos y en medio de aquella aura nos encontró el amanecer. Aún casi sin aire, ni fuerzas no me era suficiente para calmar el deseo y las ansias que tenia de ella, pero el sueño nos venció.

Horas después al despertar no la encontré a mi lado y me invadió el pánico. Por un momento llegué a pensar que todo había sido un sueño hasta que vi su vestido sobre el sillón. Me levanté y me puse lo primero que encontré. Corrí escaleras abajo y me detuve frente a la entrada de la cocina. Allí estaba ella junto con mi madre sonriendo. Cuando se giró y nuestras miradas se encontraron pude volver a respirar. Caminé a su lado y la envolví en mis brazos.

—Buenos días a ti también mi amor — me dijo casi sin aire.

—Perdón —. Solté un poco el agarre pero no del todo —. Buenos días pequeña, es que me acabas de pegar un susto de muerte —. No la deje ni hablar cuando le estampe un beso un poco rudo.

—Lo siento, pero te dije que no me volvería a ir — susurro.

—Lo sé, pero temí que hubiera sido un sueño — detrás de nosotros escuche una risita y un suspiro. Al girarme me encontré con el rostro de mamá.

—Le advertí que lo más seguro es que reaccionarias así al no encontrarla a tu lado.

—Madre tenías razón. Creo que yo hubiese reaccionado igual — mi amada paso sus dedos suavemente por mi rostro y me sonrió.

—Bueno hijo creo que mejor subes y te cambias en lo que nosotras terminamos el desayuno —. Yo asentí, le di un beso a mi hermosa princesa y uno a mamá y luego me fui.

— ¿Mi amor te caíste de la cama? — Me pregunto mi tía al pie de la escalera con una sonrisa burlona.

—Algo así tía, Buenos días. — le respondí con dulzura.

—Buenos días para ti también corazón. ¿Ya comenzaron a preparar el desayuno?

—Sip, ya mamá y Bella están en eso —. Al parecer algo hizo click en su cabeza porque luego me dio una mirada de comprensión.

—Voy ayudarles —. Paso una mano por mi pelo—. Ella no se va a volver a ir — me dijo al oído

—Gracias por recordármelo— ella volvió a asentir y continuo su camino.

Subí a mi habitación me cambie a la vestimenta apropiada y cuando me iba mi móvil comenzó a sonar.

—Buenos días— conteste.

—Buenos días hermano, te llamo para decirte que hoy van a trasladar al individuo a prisión. Hasta el juicio — la voz de Fred me indico que no había peligro alguno.

—Gracias por la información y sabes lo que procede.

—Entendido, procederé con lo acordado — me respondió con seguridad.

—Gracias hermano ésta me la anotas a la deuda — bromee.

—Nada que ver, al revés esto tal vez disminuye un poco la que tengo con tu damita — el tono de Fred se suavizaba cuando se refería a Bella, sé que ella le traía otros recuerdos.

—Como tu digas. Nos vemos pronto.

—See you soon brother— se despidió.

Al salir me encontré con Jasper y le conté la noticia, mientras caminaba también se nos unió papá, pero a éste le omití la ultima parte, sabiendo que él no estaría de acuerdo.

El desayuno fue servido y entre una broma y otra comimos en paz. De vez en cuando Emmett, Jasper y yo nos mirábamos buscando la confirmación de que estaba haciendo lo correcto. Al terminar ayudamos a limpiar la mesa y nos fuimos hacer diferentes cosas, yo aproveche y jale a Bella.

—Llego la hora— le dije bajito y ella me siguió.

**Narrador externo**

Era la 1:00 de la tarde cuando la familia comenzó a reunirse para almorzar. Todos estaban tranquilamente conversando cuando Alice miro alrededor y le estuvo extraño no ver a Edward y Bella allí.

—Oigan ¿alguien le aviso a los tortolitos que vamos almorzar?

—Yo les toque en la puerta, pero no me respondieron — comentó Rose.

—Ok. Yo voy a revisar que les pasa a estos dos. — Emm salió corriendo escaleras arriba y sin tocar abrió la puerta para encontrarse con la habitación vacía. —AQUÍ ARRIBA NO ESTAN — gritó

—Que extraño la verdad es que no los veo desde el desayuno — Esme parecía algo sorprendida y preocupada.

Todos comenzaron a buscar a la parejita por la casa pero nadie les encontró.

_**¿Donde estarán Edward y Bella? La respuesta en el próximo capitulo.**_

_**Si alguien tiene una idea de donde están háganlo saber.**_

**Bueno mis amores aquí esta el nuevo capitulo. Espero que les haya gustado. S****é que esta marcado por los secretos, pero éstos prontos serán revelados. Por ahí les deje una pista que es la segunda pieza de un suceso que pasara en los próximos capítulos, la primera esta en el capitulo 20, veremos quienes las juntan y se hacen una idea. **

**Aún sigo sin internet así que espero que me perdonen si no contesto sus rr rápido. Les agradezco a quienes aún me siguen leyendo y siguen comentando. La verdad es que cuando leo sus mensajes me alegran mucho y me animan a continuar. Gracias muy especialmente a mi gran amiga y beta Betzacosta, amiga tu siempre me inspiras. A mis otras mosqueteras Ginegine y Gery Whitlock, chicas las llevo siempre en el corazón y las extraño muchísimo.**

**A la chic que me dejo el rr en la nota que puse gracias, no te identificaste pero públicamente agradezco tu mensaje. A los que me leen desde el anonimato también gracias. Recuerden que ustedes mis queridos lectores son el combustible que me hacen continuar. Bueno esto ya esta muy largo. Me despido hasta el próximo.**

**Cold Kisses and Bear Hugs**

**Con Cariño**

_**Bertlin**_


	26. Desaparecidos

**Los personajes en esta historia no me perteneces, son de la maravillosa Stephanie Meyer y está basada en la canción Toca para mí de Alejando Sanz.**

_**Se Buscan**_

_**Edward Anthony Cullen e Isabella Marie Swan**_

_Desaparecidos desde el capitulo anterior. La familia Cullen agradecería tener noticias sobre ellos. Se sospecha que escaparon como adolecentes para disfrutar de su amor en privado y sin las interrupciones de un hermano loco y una hermana hiperactiva. La última vez que se les vio fue en la hora del desayuno del Primero de enero._

Hola mis amores aquí de vuelta con el nuevo capitulo. No me pude resistir a la nota principal. Si ya sé que debería incluir el nombre de esta escritora por desaparecer por tanto tiempo. Nos leemos en la nota abajo.

BPOV

Volver hacer el amor con Edward fue como volar más allá del cielo. No pude calcular cuánto lo había extrañado, porque en ese momento no tenía medidas. Nos entregamos con el alma y aún así sentía que no había sido suficiente. Él recorrió con sus labios cada parte de mi cuerpo, reencontrando así mis zonas más erógenas. Trate de imitarlo pero perdí el control, era como un adicto y Edward era la droga por la que clamaba mi cuerpo. Exhausta, con una enorme sonrisa, llena de amor y con una felicidad incalculable; así me encontraba el primer amanecer del nuevo año.

Horas después al despertar no quería separarme de él, pero lo hice. Primero necesitaba usar el baño con urgencia y segundo quería ayudar a mamá con el desayuno, imaginándome lo cansada que debería estar. Me di una ducha rápida y me coloque ropa cálida y cómoda, le di una ultima mirada a mi amado prometido y salí de la habitación. Me dirigía a la cocina cuando escuche la voz de papá y mamá. Espere un momento por si estaban en algo importante, pero luego pidiendo disculpa entre.

—Buenos días mi niña, ¿cómo amaneciste? — Me saludo primero papá llegando a mi lado y envolviéndome en sus amorosos brazos.

—Buenos días a los dos y amanecí increíblemente bien. — Ambos soltaron una carcajada y mamá me guiño un ojo.

—¿Cariño, no vez la carita de felicidad y satisfacción que tiene? Esa sonrisa y el brillo en sus ojos la delatan— se burló mamá, logrando así que me sonrojara a la máxima potencia y papá volviéndose a carcajear apretó más su abrazo.

—Este… Ok, me confieso culpable — les dije levantando las manos en señal de rendición.

—Nadie te esta condenando, mi niña, solo nos divertimos viendo como todos ustedes se abochornan de hablar de estas cosas frente a nosotros — confesó papá

—Sí, ya me di cuenta que a ustedes hay que tenerles miedo, son un par de pilluelos. — Me parecía increíble que estuviera bromeando con ellos de esa manera, pero ese día me sentía flotando entre nubes.

—¿Nosotros? ¡Que va!, si somos unos angelitos — protestó mamá y luego miró a papá dibujándosele en su rostro una picara sonrisa. La verdad es que amaba esos pequeños detalles entre ellos. Se veían tan enamorados, que parecían adolecentes.

—Por hoy fingiremos que les creo— le sonreí y me recordé de otra cosa que quería hacer hoy —. Papá, disculpa que cambie el tema, pero me gustaría saber lo que averiguaste sobre la escuela para Chef.

—Oh, cierto, hija, eso se me había olvidado. Bueno ya esta todo listo, las clases comienzan la próxima semana, tengo todos los documentos y la lista de cosas que necesitas sobre mi escritorio. — Lo abracé nuevamente con fuerza, mientras las lágrimas descendían por mi rostro.

—Gracias— susurre. Esto era lo que quería, me prepararía académicamente y tendría una profesión que me gustaba, también por fin podría estar a la altura de mi familia. Necesitaba esto para reforzar más mi confianza en que el futuro era uno muy prometedor. Además quería demostrarme a mí y a los demás que era capaz de superarme, seria un ejemplo para los que como yo viven o vivieron en las calles.

—Sabes que no tienes que agradecer nada. Tú eres parte de esta familia y todo lo que necesites haremos hasta lo imposible por suplírtelo. Además estamos muy orgullosos de tu fortaleza y de tus ganas de progresar. Como dijo Fred anoche tú vales más que el oro. — Las palabras de mamá fueron dichas con tanto amor que sentía mi corazón a punto de estallar. Ella se acercó a mí y también me abrazó y allí entre ellos pase unos minutos que me transportaron al pasado con mis padres biológicos. Los pude sentir a través de Carlisle y Esme, ellos siempre estarían conmigo de alguna manera.

—¿Nena, sabe Ed que estas aquí abajo?

—No precisamente, l esta dormido y no quise despertarlo.

—Bueno, hija, creo que pronto lo veremos por aquí algo asustado— me dijo mamá algo sonriente.

—Creo que exageras un poco. Él sabe que no me voy a desparecer de nuevo.

—Cariño, él tal vez lo sabrá, pero eso no cambiara que al despertar y no encontrarte a su lado, los nervios lo traicionen y se imagine lo peor. — Aunque había algo de certeza en las palabras de mamá, no creía que Edward fuera a reaccionar de esa manera.

—Bueno ya veremos. — dije medio en burla —. Ahora, veamos qué preparamos para el desayuno del batallón.

—¡Oh Dios, Gracias! Por fin un desayuno decente — dijo papá en forma de oración mirando hacia el cielo.

—Hey, no tenemos la culpa de que ustedes no sepan preparar algo bueno. Además ya estaban avisados — protesto madre.

—Por favor, papá, no me hagas sentir mas culpable. — Sentí como un nudo se iba formando en mi garganta.

—Hija, esa no fue la intención. Solo estaba bromeando. Tú no tienes que sentirte culpable de nada, eso ya quedo en el pasado, ahora estás aquí, la cocina vuelve a la normalidad y procuraremos no hacerlas enojar de esa manera, nunca más. — Papá me envolvió en sus brazos y besó mi frente con ternura.

— Ves, hija, ya todos aprendieron que no pueden molestar a las manos que los alimentan. — Aunque sabía que ellos estaban bromeando, no podía quitarme la culpa que sentía. En mi intento de demostrares que yo era fuerte no solo había lastimado a Edward, sino que también había arrastrado a toda la familia.

—Bien. Cambio de tema —explotó papa, haciéndome saltar —. ¿Hija, cómo te has sentido? — Oh, oh ese tema era uno delicado ya que mamá estaba presente. Ella que estaba buscando algo en la nevera, se giró y me miró asustada.

—Bien. — Miré a papá tratando de darle a entender que no era el momento.

—¿Bella, te has estado sintiendo mal? — Por fin llegó la pregunta que tanto había temido. Sentí un escalofrió recorrer mi cuerpo y mi mente comenzó a preguntarse que le decía ahora a mamá.

—Mi amor, sabes que soy muy maniático y no se me olvida que Bella estuvo delicada hace algunas semanas. Es lógico que le pregunte, eso se supone que hace un medico responsable y más cuando mi paciente es una de mis hijas. — Mamá miró a papá por un momento y al ver que éste estaba tan tranquilo, también lo hizo.

—Lo siento, es que yo también me preocupo y como madre quiero protegerte. — Se acercó nuevamente, tomó mis manos y me dio una suave sonrisa. Aún podía ver el temor reflejado en sus ojos. Definitivamente me iría a revisar pronto, no quería mentirle u ocultarle cosas a la familia y estaba poniendo a papá en una posición bastante difícil.

—Tranquila, gracias por eso.

—Buenos, vamos a ponernos a trabajar porque ya me estoy poniendo sentimental. — Con eso mama dio por terminado el tema. Yo miré a papá y éste me guiñó un ojo. Luego nos dijo que tenía que hacer unas llamadas y se marcho.

No paso mucho tiempo cuando escuchamos una puerta cerrarse algo fuerte y a alguien bajar las escaleras corriendo. Mamá me dio una mirada de "_te__lo__dije__"_ y sonrió. Cuando me giré, mi mirada se cruzo con la de él y me pareció que volvía a respirar. Caminó hacia mí y me envolvió en sus brazos con tanta fuerza que casi me cortaba el aire.

—Buenos días a ti también, mi amor— le dije dramatizando un poco que me faltaba el aire. Él al darse cuenta se disculpó y aflojo el agarre. Luego me saludo y comentó que se había asustado al no encontrarme a su lado y antes de que pudiera responderle me estampo un fuerte beso. A pesar de que fue un poco rudo, volví a tocar el cielo.

Después de una disculpa de mi parte, de reafirmarle que no iba a ir a ningún lado, no al menos sin él, de que mamá me soltara un te lo dije y yo reconocer que hubiese reaccionado igual, mi amado partió nuevamente hacia la habitación a ponerse algo de ropa mas apropiada ya que había bajado en bóxers. A lo lejos escuché a mi tía saludarle en la escalera y sonreí de imaginar la cara de esta al verlo en tales fachas.

—Buenos días, creo que debería hacerle pasar algunos sustos mas a menudo a tu novio, será mi sobrino pero le alegra el día a cualquier mujer con esa imagen. — Mi cara se volvió a poner roja y mamá tras de mí no contenía las carcajadas, de las que luego me contagie.

—No te prometo nada, además creo que me estoy volviendo egoísta en cuanto a Edward se refiere. — Aunque estaba tratando de bromear lo cierto era que había mucho de verdad en mis palabras. No me agradaba la idea de que otras mujeres, adicional a mí y las de la familia, vieran a Edward con poca ropa._ "__Uff__Bellita__celosa__y__posesiva,__cuidado__con__esos__sentimientos__"__,_me alertó mi voz interior_._

—Mi niña, tienes razón, creo que todas las mujeres de esta familia somos así con nuestras parejas — dijo mama

—Por mí lo pueden mirar todo lo que quieran pero con mucha ropa y como menos a dos metros de distancia. — El tono de mi tía era algo burlón, pero pude notar que ambas hablaban en serio. Suspire tranquila, ya no me sentía tan mal por mis sentimientos dado a que eran compartidos por varias de las mujeres de la familia.

—Bueno, entonces puedo estar tranquila, ya pensaba que me estaba volviendo posesiva — susurre

—Ahh cariño es que tú eres de las menos que lo demuestra, tendrías que ver a Rose, ella no tolera que le miren mucho a Emm, se pone como una fiera y ni hablar de Alice, rápido saca los colmillos para atacar. Esas sí que son posesivas y celosas, hasta con sus padres y hermanos. — Mamá asintió con la cabeza, confirmando las palabras de mi tía y de nuevo me sentí un poco más tranquila.

Luego de terminar de prepara el desayuno, subí corriendo a la habitación, pero me encontré a Edward acompañado de Jasper y papá en el camino.

—Buenos días, Bells— me saludo Jasper.

— Buenos días, Jazz — salude mientras le daba un abrazo —. ¿Y Ali?

—Ella esta terminándose de arreglar, ya comenzaron los acostumbrados males del embarazo, incluyendo el culparme de todo.

—Y lo que te falta. Solo espero que no sea como su madre, porque si es así te veré de madrugada en las calles, buscando complacerle sus antojos. — Papá lo miró medio con pena y a la vez medio burlón.

—Uff y con el genio que se gasta la duende — completo mi amado.

— Ya no asusten al pobre. — Le di una sonrisa y pase mis brazos por su cintura en señal de apoyo.

—Gracias, nena, tú siempre tan comprensiva. Jasper me devolvió la sonrisa y me dio un suave beso en la frente.

—Hey, me voy a poner celoso. — protesto Edward, jalándome a sus brazos, lo que provoco las risas de papá y Jasper.

—Tranquilo, campeón, que por más que lo intentemos ella solo tiene ojos para ti.

—Eso lo sé, pero más vale precaver y no exponerla a sus encantos — le contesto mi amado a papá y aunque sabía que ellos solo estaban bromeando, el recuerdo de lo que había sucedido con la primera esposa de Edward vino a mi mente.

No sé que pudo haber notar Jasper en mi rostro, pero me susurro un _"__Tú__no__eres__ella__"__,_antes de jalar a papá y seguir camino a la cocina. Al parecer yo solo lo escuche porque Edward seguía riendo al igual que nuestro padre.

—Voy a cambiarme.

—¿Te acompaño? — Me pregunto él, con un tono meloso, al que solo asentí. Aunque sabía que no pasaría mucho cuando subiéramos, mi cuerpo clamaba por el más mínimo contacto con el suyo.

Llegamos a la habitación y en un movimiento del que casi ni me di cuenta, Edward me aprisiono contra la puerta y estampó sus labios sobre los míos. Aquel no era un beso suave, era uno lleno de necesidad, de posesión, y de ansiedad, pero a pesar de todo me encantaba, porque sobre todo estaba lleno de amor.

—Perdón, eso fue muy brusco — me susurro al separarse un poco.

—No tengo nada que perdonarte — respondí, mientras acariciaba su rostro.

—No sé que me pasa que contigo, pero a veces pierdo el control y lo único que quiero es hacerte el amor, hasta solo saber que nos pertenecemos. — Su voz aún era un susurro y mantenía sus ojos cerrados, como tratando de recuperar el control.

—Bueno, mientras lo pierdas de esta manera, a mi no me molesta para nada. — Presione más mi cuerpo contra el suyo, para reafirmarle mi punto.

—Cariño, recuerda que esto no ayuda a mi autocontrol. — Me dio un suave beso, sonrió malévolamente y se separo, dejándome ahí con mis emociones revueltas.

—Eres un tramposo. — Cruce mis brazos y trate de hacerle un puchero, pero solo causo que su sonrisa se ampliara aún más.

—Tenemos que terminar de arreglar las cosas y además aún nos esperan abajo para desayunar. — Lo primero me hizo recordar que más tarde podríamos descontrolarnos de la manera que deseáramos y sin el temor de ser escuchados o interrumpidos.

—Exacto, hermosa, más tarde. — Lo mire extrañada, al parecer había leído mis pensamientos.

—¿Qué, ahora lees la mente? — Pregunte confundida.

—La tuya es casi imposible, mi amor, pero tu cara me lo dijo todo. — Me guiño un ojo y siguió metiendo cosas en un bulto.

Lo cierto era que él siempre me repetía algo así como que jamás sabía con lo que iba a salir o que le gustaría saber qué estaba pasando por mi cabeza, pero al parecer últimamente no estaba teniendo esa clase de problemas. Me acerqué a su lado y en silencio comencé ayudarle en lo que estaba haciendo.

—Bueno, ya esta casi todo listo, si quieres ve a cambiarte yo termino. — Yo asentí en silencio.

Me dirigí al closet y mientras sacaba lo que me pondría encontré el pequeño bolsito que mamá y tía Charlotte me habían dado hace unos días, una idea traviesa se me ocurro así que lo tomé y junto con el resto de mi ropa me dirigí al baño. Una vez allí me duché con calma y me comencé a vestir; después de haberme colocado el famoso regalo, me miré en el espejo y hasta me sonroje, aunque mi yo interior estaba encantada y juro que la escuche decirme: _"__Lista__para__provocar__un__paro__… __cardiaco__"__._Me puse el resto de la ropa y con una sonrisa traviesa salí del baño, note que él ya había terminado y me esperaba sentado en la cama.

—Esa sonrisita tuya me asusta. ¿Qué estas planeando, pequeña brujita? — Actué sorprendida.

—Yo, nada, mi amor. Recuerdas que soy toda una angelita — lo mire con mi mejor cara de inocencia y él se carcajeó.

—Rayos, Bella, vas hacer que parezca un desubicado allá abajo, solo por estar pensando en que travesura estás planeando — me dijo haciéndome un puchero, a lo que en respuesta yo solo me encogí de hombros y le sonreí pícaramente.

Me dirigí a la puerta, él rápidamente se levantó de la cama y estuvo a mi lado, tomándome de la cintura para bajar juntos. Al llegar ya estaban casi todos allí y luego de los saludos, abrazos, besos y los buenos deseos nos sentamos a desayunar.

El aire era algo diferente, se sentían las esperanzas y los sueños renovados. Cada uno hablo de sus planes y aunque Edward y yo compartimos algunas cosas de la que planeábamos, en ese momento mi concentración estaba en los planes que teníamos para hoy. Emmett bromeó varias veces con respecto a que mi amado estaba en otro planeta esa mañana y yo no me podía contener las risas, lo que hacia que él se girara y me entrecerrara los ojos. De verdad estaba amando este jueguito.

Luego de terminar el desayuno, nos dedicamos a recoger todo, estuve un momento en la cocina planeando la cena. _"__Todo__tiene__que__parecer__normal__"__,_ me había dicho Edward, por esa razón seguía con mis rutinas. Ya cuando todos se fueron a sus diferentes actividades, Edward se acercó a mi lado.

—Ya es hora— me susurro al oído haciendo que mi cuerpo se estremeciera y mi corazón se acelerara por la anticipación.

—Vamos por las cosas—le respondí ansiosa. Él se rio, llenándome de mucha más felicidad con ese dulce sonido.

Él tomó mi mano, miró a todos lados para confirmar que no haber nadie y después prácticamente corrimos escaleras arriba hasta llegar a nuestra habitación. Una vez dentro explotamos en carcajadas. Aún con la adrenalina arriba tomamos nuestras cosas y repetimos el proceso, revisar que no hubiera nadie cerca y correr hasta llegar esta vez al auto. Por suerte no nos encontramos con nadie de la familia así que todo marchaba según lo planeado y pesar que todo esto lo hablamos medios dormidos. Una vez al estar en el resguardo del auto estallamos en risa, por haber escapado de la casa sin que nadie nos viera, aunque teniendo un cómplice. Harry nos abrió el portón y nos saludo con una suave sonrisa.

—Lo logramos — exclamamos ambos a la vez.

—Al fin te tengo para mi solito. — Los ojos de Edward se iluminaron con un brillo místico e hipnótico que me hizo quedar embobada. Todavía todo esto me parecía un sueño, el estar ahí con él, llevar una sortija de compromiso en mi dedo que le gritaba al mundo cuanto nos amábamos y nos pertenecíamos y que por fin la vida nos estuviera recompensando por todo lo que habíamos sufrido. Pero algo me saco un poco de mi estado, una pequeña nubecita se poso sobre mi.

—¿No crees que se preocupen al no encontrarnos? — La verdad es que después de lo que había pasado con mi reciente desaparición, no quería darle mas pesares a mi familia.

—Tranquila, lo más seguro es que llamen a mi móvil y yo me encargué de que no se preocupen. — La sonrisita traviesa nuevamente apareció en sus labios y por alguna extraña razón eso calmó mis emociones. Luego me pidió que llamara a su móvil para que entendiera de qué se trataba. Al el no responder salió su buzón de mensajes.

"_Te has comunicado al teléfono de Edward Cullen, en este momento no te puedo atender, pero déjame tu numero y un corto mensaje y te devuelvo la llamada. Si eres un miembro de mi familia, no nos ha pasado nada malo, solo rapte a mi pequeña para celebrar a solas. Nos veremos pronto o algo así. Los queremos."_

Mi primera impresión fue quedarme helada, aunque luego de unos minutos comencé a reír. Edward nuevamente mostraba su lado juguetón, ese que según la familia volvió a salir desde mi reingreso a su vida.

—¿Qué te parece?

—¿El qué? — Pregunte algo confundida ya que me había sumergido nuevamente en mis pensamientos

—El mensaje— mi guiño un ojo con picardía.

—Muy apropiado para se el centro de las broma de Emm por los próximos quince años como mínimo — bromee.

—Ya lo sé, un pequeño precio a pagar por estar contigo sin interrupciones.

—Eso hace que todo lo demás sea nada. — No había nada en el mundo como estar con él a solas y más sin preocuparnos de que alguien nos fuera a escuchar.

En ese momento tomó mi mano y llevándola a sus labios dejo un suave beso para luego inhalar mi olor. Con esas sutiles caricias mi cuerpo se estremeció y se me comenzó a dificultar el respirar.

—Pronto, hermosa. — Esa promesa fue grabada con fuego en mi alma, por lo que se me escapó un suspiro mientras lo seguí observando —. Pequeña, si no dejas de verme así, no me voy a poder contener — comentó con la voz algo ronca.

—Ummm, ya veremos. — En ese momento recordé lo que llevaba bajo mi ropa, por lo que hice un movimiento sutil para que él lo notara. El aire del auto se volvió pesado y la temperatura subió muchos grados o por lo menos así lo sentía yo, tal vez mi termómetro interior se rompió.

—Tú eres peligrosa— comento mientras reía y yo le miraba con cara de inocencia.

Estaba tan absorta en el rostro de mi amado y en las imágenes poco inocente que me inundaban, que cuando el auto se detuvo me asuste.

—Tranquila, amor, solo llegamos a nuestro destino. — El dio un suave apretón a mi mano, que aún estaba entre la suya y eso basto para calmar mis nervios.

—Lo siento, no me había dado cuenta — dije en voz suave.

—No hay problema, hermosa, ahora mejor subamos, no vaya a ser que se nos aparezca la familia y nos arruine el plan. — Su tono era algo burlón, pero cariñoso. Sabía que Edward al igual que yo amábamos a nuestra familia, solo que necesitábamos este momento únicamente para nosotros.

—Que Dios nos libre de nuestros hermanos. — Hice un gesto de estar rogando al cielo y en medio de las bromas sobre lo que pasaría si llegaban Emm y Ali, entramos en el edificio.

—Buenos días, señores Cullen. Feliz año nuevo — nos saludo el portero.

—Buenos días, Vladimir. — Edward respondió a su saludo normalmente, mientras que a mí se me estancaban las palabras en mi garganta, por lo que termine susurrando un igual. Mi corazón latía a mil, mientras una emoción extraña se apoderaba de mí, algo hermoso de solo pensar en lo bien que se escuchaba ser nombrada como la esposa de Edward.

Íbamos rumbo al elevador cuando Vladimir nos detuvo.

—¿Señor, me concedería un minuto? Necesito comentarle algo. — El pobre hombre tenia cara de pena, pero Edward como siempre le dio una sonrisa tranquila.

—¿Mi amor, me esperas un momento? — Me pregunto girándose hacia mí.

—Claro, no hay problema.

—Lo siento, señora, prometo no retenerlo por mucho tiempo. — A pesar de que me sonreía, se podía ver su incomodidad. Yo al igual que Ed le di una sonrisa tranquila para tratar de aminorar ese sentimiento.

Caminó hacia él y conversaron unos minutos. No tenía idea de lo que le estaba diciendo, pero la cara de Edward cambio totalmente, se notaba molesto y por un momento me recordó el día que Irina le llamó. Los nervios me estaban comenzando a traicionar justo cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron y al igual que en aquel momento su expresión volvió a calmarse.

Mi amado le dio nuevamente una suave sonrisa a Vladimir, luego se despidió de él y caminó de regreso a donde yo estaba. Esta vez sin despegar nuestras miradas.

—¿Todo bien? — Pregunte sin pensar ya que estaba bastante ansiosa. Él no me respondió, pero poso sus labios sobre los míos en un suave y dulce beso.

—Ahora sí está todo bien — susurro aún muy cerca de mis labios. Logrando así que mi cuerpo se estremeciera.

EPOV

El besar los labios de mi amada fue mi mayor calmante. No quería que nada arruinara este día, pero cuando Vladimir me dijo lo que estaba sucediendo mi rabia se fue subiendo. No podía creer que después de todo lo que habíamos pasado últimamente, nuevamente se nos presentara otra situación. Esta vez lo hablaría con Bella, no quería más secretos con ella y sé que conseguiríamos resolver esto.

A veces hacemos cosas estúpidas en la vida y luego tenemos que hacerle frente a las consecuencias. Eso había sido Lauren en mi vida, un error estúpido, una manera de tratar de opacar la soledad que sentía y por lo visto mi estupidez se empeñaba en regresar y golpearme el trasero. Cuando Vladimir me dijo que una chica había estado haciendo preguntas sobre cuál era mi apartamento, si me encontraba allí o si estaba viviendo con alguien, mis alarmas se dispararon, tenía que admitir que después de la última experiencia, sentía mucho temor de perder a la razón de mi vida.

Vladimir me dijo que la reconoció como Lauren en la última visita, porque en algún momento mientras cenaba con ella, me encontré con él y su esposa y por cortesía se las presente. Luego me entregó un pequeño papel, era una nota que ella me había dejado.

"_Necesito verte. Me buscas o te encuentro y creo que por tu bien y el de tu nueva mujercita, lo primero sería lo mas conveniente."_

_Tuya siempre_

_Lauren._

Mi sangre hervía en mis venas, luego por un momento pensé cómo resolver aquello sin involucrar a Bella, pero al levantar la mirada y encontrarme con unos marrones que me miraban con ansiedad, las palabras _"__No__más__secretos__"_ retumbó en mi mente y me relaje. Ella era mi salvación, mi oasis de paz y no destruiría eso por nada. Su confianza en mí todavía estaba un poco lastimada y no la dañaría más por ocultarle esto. En algún momento durante el día le comentaría todo a Bella y lo resolveríamos juntos.

—Joven, de verdad lamento todo esto, escuche por lo que pasaron su hermana y su novia y lo menos que quisiera es darle mas preocupaciones. — Las palabras de Vladimir me sacaron de mis cavilaciones, desconectando también mi mirada de mi pequeña.

—Tranquilo, viejo, sé que eres sincero en cuanto a preocuparte, gracias por eso. Con respecto a lo de Lauren, ya lo resolveremos. — Le sonreí nuevamente, no quería que se sintiera mal por todo esto, aquel hombre realmente me importaba. Él, como otras personas del edificio siempre estuvieron pendiente de mí y me apoyaron cuando los necesite.

—Bueno, siendo así, no le retengo mas, su damisela lo espera.

—Nuevamente gracias y nos veremos luego — me despedí y camine hacia mi amada, con quien nuevamente conecte la mirada.

Cuando quede frente a ella, pude sentir su ansiedad. Yo no la quería así, la quería tranquila y relajada. La deseaba sonriendo o sonrojándose, pero no así. Bella era demasiado preceptiva para no darse cuenta, pero ya me había decidido a que lo hablaría con ella más tarde, ahora tenía otras cosas más interesantes en mente.

—¿Todo bien? — Me pregunto, algo ansiosa, no le podía responder con palabras aún, así que pose mis labios sobre los suyos para borrar aquella mirada de ella y tranquilizarme.

—Ahora sí esta todo bien— le dije aun pegado a sus labios, la sentí estremecerse entre mis brazos y haciéndome así olvidar todo lo demás, ella tenía un efecto sobre mí que podía describir como mágico.

Las puertas del elevador se abrieron tras de nosotros y aún la burbuja que estábamos, la jale dentro de este para luego aprisionarla contra una de las paredes de este y continuar con nuestro beso.

No recuerdo ni cómo marque el número de nuestro piso, pero creo que no lo hice. Por lo que cuando las puertas se abrieron y escuche una voz conocida, me sorprendí.

—Aún recuerdo cuando tú hacías esas cosas — dijo la anciana frente a mí en un suspiro, mientras ella y su esposo no miraban con picardía.

—Vamos, cariño, como si todavía pudiera resistirme a tus encantos — le contesto su esposo, lo que me saco una sonrisa.

—Cierto, Maqui, según he visto a Charles le cuesta mantener sus manos lejos de ti. — bromee cariñosamente.

—Hola, mi niño, Feliz año nuevo — me saludo Maqui, yo me acerqué, la abracé y también le desee un feliz año.

—Hey, está bien que te queramos mucho, muchacho, pero no me le des muchos arrumacos que luego es a mí a quien rechaza. — No aguante más y explote en carcajadas.

—Mi amor, tú sabes que aunque Edward sea todo un hermoso príncipe, yo solo te quiero a ti a mi lado cada noche. — Ella le guiño un ojo y él se derritió.

Aquella escena se repetía muchas veces en nuestros encuentros, pero jamás dejaba de conmoverme el corazón por el gran amor que ellos compartían. Eso me llevó a mirar a mi amada y recordar que aún no se las había presentado. Me acerqué a su lado y le pase una mano por la cintura.

—Quiero presentarles a mi amada prometida, Isabella Swan. — Mi pequeña les sonrió con esa dulzura que me derretía el corazón —. Mi amor, ellos son Mackenna y Charles Williams, mis vecinos y dos personas muy queridas para mí.

— Es un honor conocerles — le dijo ella en voz suave. Cuando dirigí mi vista a ella de nuevo, comprendí que también había quedado fascinada por los Williams y el amor que se profesaban.

—El honor es para nosotros. Por fin conocemos a la damisela por la que nuestro muchacho esperaba tanto. Además eres muy bonita se ve que le amas sinceramente. — Charles se acercó y tomando la mano de Bella, le dio un suave beso, algo que era natural en él y que le había visto hacer desde que le conozco.

—Mas de lo que puedo explicar — susurro ella con su rostro enrojecido.

—Bueno, creo que mejor les dejamos continuar su camino, para que continúen su celebración a solas. — Nuevamente habló Charles, lo que me extraño ya que Macki no había comentado nada, me fije en ella y pude notar como ella no despegaba su mirada de mi Bella. Charles le dio un suave tirón a su esposa para que reaccionara. Todo aquello me parecía extraño, pero preferí dejarlo pasar.

—Nos veremos pronto — les dije y me acerque abrazarles.

—Los esperamos pronto por casa. — por fin hablo Macki quien ahora me miraba de nuevo y con gran sentimiento. Luego se acerco a mi amada y la abrazo —. Cuídalo mucho, su amor por ti es incalculable.

—Así lo hare señora Williams. Él es mi vida. — nuevamente Macki se le quedo viendo y luego le sonrió.

—Macki, solo dime Macki. — A un lado sentí como Charles soltaba el aire y le mire confundido. Él me guiñó un ojo y en silencio me dijo "_Ya__le__gano__el__corazón__"__._

Este pequeño acto era muy valioso, porque esta pareja era importante para mí. Ellos me ayudaron cuando me estaba hundiendo en la desesperación. Macki al igual que Alice me hacia levantarme cada día y continuar. También se ocupo de que me alimentara correctamente, porque según ella me había adoptado y era su deber cuidarme. Tengo que reconocer que ellos eran parte de la razón por la cual aún estoy de pie y no me había dejado vencer por la soledad.

Luego de volver a despedirnos, ellos entraron en el elevador retomando su tono juguetón y se marcharon.

—Otro ejemplo de cómo quiero que nos veamos en el futuro. — Al parecer Bella y yo estábamos más conectados de lo que esperaba, porque eso mismo sentía yo.

—Bueno, pues que tal si usted y yo, futura señora Cullen, continuamos trabajando en esa visión dentro de nuestro apartamento. — Para afirmar mis palabras le sonreí pícaramente y ella se volvió a sonrojar.

—A veces eres imposible, pero aún así te amo — terminó de decirme mientras me robaba las llaves, ella misma abría la puerta y entraba corriendo a este.

La seguí dentro y al cerrar la puerta un flash back vino a mí. En el auto, Bella me estaba tentando con algo que llevaba debajo y ahora quería verlo por completo. Estaba parada en medio de la estancia sonriéndome traviesamente.

— Siéntate y pase lo que pase no te permito moverte, ni tocarme — me señalo una silla que había y yo le obedecí, me estaba gustando este juego.

Ella caminó hacia el equipo de música y luego de unos minutos el lugar se lleno por los sonidos de_Let__'__s__get__in__on__de__Marvin__Gaye_ _**(dejare**____**el**____**enlace**____**en**____**mi**____**perfil)**_**,** y mi Bella comenzó a moverse al ritmo de esta. Esa chica me quería matar.

Se fue acercando con un suave contoneo de caderas, mientras sus manos recorrían su delicioso cuerpo. Su mirada estaba fija en mí y mis respiraciones comenzaron hacerse erráticas. De pronto se acercó a mí y rozó su cuerpo con el mío, por un momento me olvide de todo y la quise agarrar para retenerla.

—No, no. Sin tocar, chico travieso — me susurro pegándome en las manos y alejándose de mí.

Continuó moviéndose sensualmente lo que me tenía fuera de control, luego llevo sus manos hasta los botones de su blusa y comenzó a abrirlos pausadamente, tuve que agarrarme fuerte de la silla para no pararme y quitarlos yo mismo. Sentía como las gotas de sudor bajaban por mi frente, aunque afuera la temperatura estaba bajo cero (_midiendo__en__grados__Fahrenheit_) yo la sentía en mas cien.

Poco a poco se fue rebelando parte de la prenda que llevaba debajo, que era de color negro transparente, dejando entrever su cremosa piel. Ella me había sorprendido muchas veces pero esa vez verla tan segura y sensual me desarmo.

—Oh preciosa, espero que recuerdes donde compraste eso, porque no sé si sobreviva después de hoy y me encanta demasiado. — Ella se paralizó por un momento y luego se sonrojo. ¡Cómo amaba esta mezcla entre la sensualidad de mi chica y su inocencia!

—Bueno, tendré que preguntarle a mama y tía Charlotte. Éste —paso las manos de nuevo por la prenda— es un regalo de ellas.

—Definitivamente tendré que agradecerles. — Ella sonrió y continuó con su baile. Esa vez sus manos se deslizaron hasta el borde de su pantalón, jugueteó un poco con él y luego procedió a abrirlo. Mi respiración y mi corazón se detuvieron en ese momento. Ella con el mismo sensual movimiento los fue quitando hasta quedar solo en el regalo de sus cómplices. Tiró el pantalón a un lado y siguió bailando solo que ésta vez comenzó hacerlo más cerca y alrededor de la silla.

—Respira, amor— me susurro al oído y yo casi salto de esta ya que mis nervios estaban demasiados receptivos.

—Brujita traviesa, me vas a matar — dije atragantándome con cada palabra. Ella se sentó sobre mi regazo de espalda y comenzó a rozar nuestros cuerpos. Ya en este punto yo estaba completamente perdido.

—Recuerda que todavía no puedes tocar. — Se giro para sentarse a horcajadas en mi regazo y se dio a la tarea de desvestirme. Lo que fue otra tortura porque iba besando donde la piel quedaba descubierta, mientras seguía con sus suave movimiento de caderas.

Luego de deshacerse de mi camisa y mi pantalón, donde tuve que levantarme un momento para que ella pudiera hacer su trabajo, pero ella me sorprendió cuando también me despojo de los bóxers y me dejó como Dios me trajo al mundo. Me pidió que me sentara de nuevo, pero no regreso a su posición anterior. Nuevamente comenzó a bailar a mí alrededor, hasta que se acercó por detrás.

—¿Listo para disfrutar, mi príncipe? — Nuevamente mi cuerpo tembló por la anticipación, pero cuando ella regreso frente a mí y comenzó hacer un camino de besos desde mi cuello para abajo y no se detuvo, entendí sus palabras.

—Pequeña, no tienes que hacer esto— le dije casi sin aliento.

—Solo relájate y disfrútalo, quiero hacerlo y me muero por probarte. — Por mi mente se filtro que esta era una prueba más de cuanto ella me amaba y en definitiva se lo regresaría.

Tal como ella dijo me relaje y lo comencé a disfrutar, en su cara estaba reflejado el placer que también sentía, por lo que tuve que respirar profundo para no arrancarla de donde estaba y aprisionarla contra la primera superficie plana que encontrara. Bella estaba robando mi cordura y se lo hice saber, pero ella continuó.

—Mi amor, detente, no me puedo contener mas — suplique. Me miró fijamente un segundo y vi como un brillo perverso cruzo por sus ojos —. Oh Dios, ¡estoy perdido! — Exclame y ella volvió a sumergirme en la locura hasta hacerme explotar.

Casi sin aliento la levante de donde estaba, tomándola en brazos y llevándola hasta la cama, iba a necesitar unos cuantos minutos para que mi amigo se recuperara, pero eso no significaba que estaba impedido de hacerla enloquece de placer. Traté de ser delicado con la famosa prenda que había comenzado a enloquecerme más no pude.

Aún sonaba algo de música en la estancia cuando ambos caímos rendidos en nuestra cama. La abracé más fuerte manteniendo el contacto de nuestros cuerpos y la escuche reír.

—No me voy a ir a ningún lado o mejor dicho después de esto no creo que pueda ni levantarme — bromeó.

—Quien te manda a ser tan traviesa. — le conteste mientras pasaba mis manos por su espalda.

—Prometo no volverme a portar bien y seguir haciéndote travesuras, si vamos a terminar así.

—Pequeña, estás buscando problemas. — De un giro quede sobre ella, quien abrió sus ojos enormes por la sorpresa.

—¿Aún quieres más?— preguntó susurrando.

—Princesa, nunca será suficiente de ti, pero soy humano y mejor descansamos, porque esto aun no acaba. — Sus ojos se oscurecieron y su rostro se puso color escarlata hasta el punto de que sentí ese calor en otras partes de su cuerpo.

—Para mi tampoco nunca será demasiado, eres mi droga.

—Te amo, hermosa. — le dije aun mas cerca de sus labios.

—Yo más. — Terminó de acortar la distancia sin dejarme replicar a su respuesta. Nuevamente nos acomodamos y nos dispusimos a dormir por algún tiempo.

La tarde llegó y con ella nos atacó el hambre así que después de una ducha algo excitante, Bella se dirigió a la cocina a preparar algo para alimentarnos. Traté de ayudarle pero se negó, por lo que me senté en la isla a verla. Estuve pensándolo unos minutos, hasta que decidí que era el momento de hablar sobre lo de la mañana.

—Pequeña, quiero comentarte algo y que me des tu opinión de cómo resolverlo —. Ella paro de hacer lo que estaba haciendo por un momento, me miró y suspiró.

—Adelante, suéltalo ya. — Me sonrió, confirmándome que había decidido bien.

Con calma le hablé sobre lo de esa mañana y le mostré la nota. Ya Bella sabía sobre Lauren, ya que el primer día que mi pequeña llegó a la casa, ella llamó y fue justo mi amada quien le respondió.

—Bueno, amor, yo creo que lo mejor es que la enfrentes, pero no irás solo. Si ella cree que te puede chantajear conmigo está equivocada. Iremos juntos y veremos que hace. — Aunque no me agradara exponer a Bella a esta situación, ni que se enfrentara con Lauren, por nuestra tranquilidad haría lo que me dijera.

—La llamare mañana y de ahí decidiremos como proceder. — Ella asintió y luego nos sentamos a comer. Encendí mi teléfono para revisar los mensajes cuando comenzó a sonar.

—¿Qué paso, hermano? — contesté.

—Hola Ed, primera parte del plan cumplido — me contestó Fred.

—Muy bien, mensaje recibido y procesado.

—Lo siento, la damita esta cerca. ¿Cierto? — La voz de mi amigo como siempre se dulcifico cuando hablaba de mi amada.

—Sí, hoy la rapte de la casa o mejor dicho nos escapamos. Eres la primera llamada que atiendo desde esta mañana, así que si te llaman no sabes nada de nosotros. — Escuche como mi amigo se reía fuerte y eso me hizo sentir paz, ese era un propósito que me había propuesto para este año. Hacer la vida de mi amigo más liviana.

—Bueno, entonces mejor te dejo que sigas disfrutando con tu secuestrada y me hago el loco con la familia — dijo controlando un poco su risa.

—Gracias por todo, hermano. Hablamos luego.

—Hablamos luego, cuida bien de la damita y salúdale de mi parte. — Con esto nuestra conversación terminó, revisé los mensajes lo que me hizo reír por las locuras de mis hermanos y hasta cambie de color por uno de mi madre.

—Fred te envía saludos y la familia entera nos ha dejado mensajes que harían enrojecer hasta el más pervertido, en especial el de mamá. — Bella me miró con los ojos bien abiertos y como predije sin escucharlo ya mi pequeña estaba roja.

—Mejor los escucho luego. — Se levanto para recoger la mesa y yo la detuve.

—Tu cocinas, yo limpio— le susurre al oído, haciéndola suspirar. Me encantaba descontrolarla de esa manera.

—¿Por qué siempre tienes que ser tan perfecto y a la vez malvadamente sensual?

—Eso solo lo soy contigo hermosa, porque tú me haces una mejor persona y me tientas con solo tu presencia. — Deposite un casto beso sobre su cabeza y me dirigí a limpiar.

Al terminar caminé hacia el piano, llevándome a Bella conmigo y comencé a tocar, en ese momento se me ocurrió probar la técnica de Bella y me concentre en todo lo que sentí cuando hicimos el amor.

.

¿Qué pasara con esta prueba?... Bueno por fin termine. Waoo esto es mucho. Ya sé que muchas pensarían que había abandonado este fic, pero no fue así. Luego de unos meses sin internet, de pasar momentos tristes y emocionantes en mi vida, aquí estoy de regreso. Perdonen la tardanza, pero les prometí que no dejaría de escribir y se los cumplo.

El cap esta entre una transición y algo picante. En este tiempo he madurado como escritora y he aprendido muchas cosas nuevas, además algunas personas han aportado a esos cambios en especial mis amigas Betza y Gine, de una saque el expresar más los sentimientos en los momentos dramáticos y de la otra pues lo de escribir mas explicito los lemmons, sorry amiga tengo que ser sincera, y aunque siempre he tratado de controlar eso en este fic pues esta vez le subí un poco el tono. Jeje Al igual que yo, esta Bella también esta madurando. Bueno ya escribí mucho por esta vez. Gracias sinceramente a quienes aun lean, acepto que me quieran estrangular y me gustaría saber quienes aun siguen por ahí. Recuerden que ustedes son el combustible que me hace continuar. Nos leemos pronto.

Cold Kisses and Bear Hugs

Con Cariño

Bertlin

P.D. Gracias a Betzacosta por sacar de su tiempo para betearme. Amiga, vales oro. Chicas mis adoradas Mosqueteras. Las quiero un mundo.

P.D.2 Abrí un blog personal si se quieren dar la vuelta les dejo el enlace en mi perfil.


	27. Cerrando capitulos

**Los personajes en esta historia no me perteneces, son de la maravillosa Stephanie Meyer y está basada en la canción Toca para mí de Alejando Sanz.**

BPOV

La mañana había sido provechosa. Había liberado un poco más de la mujer adulta que tenía dentro. En la tarde luego de una reconfortante siesta y una excitante ducha mientras preparaba el almuerzo él me habló de Lauren, esta vez Edward no me ocultaba cosas y eso me hizo sentir que aunque hubiera habido dolor en nuestra separación había entendido mi punto. Le dije que la enfrentaríamos, pero juntos, ya veríamos cómo reaccionaba esa arpía. Al terminar de almorzar y limpiar todo Edward me había jalado hasta su piano, lo vi pasar las manos por las teclas en una suave y sensual caricia. Ese simple acto me erizaba la piel. Cerró los ojos y lo vi sonreír con algo de malicia.

De pronto las notas comenzaron a llenar la estancia. La música de algo suave se volvió sensual, mi corazón comenzó a acelerarse y a mi mente regresaron las imágenes de lo que habíamos estado haciendo. Edward estaba probando mi técnica y puedo decir que le funciono a la perfección, porque tuve que aferrarme fuerte al banquito para no brincar sobre él y al terminar de tocar yo estaba tan excitada que del más leve roce de sus labios en mi hombro se me escapó un gemido.

—Umm, esta prueba me gusto. Creo que por fin pude virarte las cosas. —Me susurro al oído, mientras yo más me estremecía. Aún sentía las notas vibrar en mi cuerpo.

—Eres un tramposo — proteste cuando trate de alcanzar sus labios y se alejo. Él volvió a sonreír acercándose, no le di oportunidad, ataque sus labios como una fiera hambrienta, agarrándole por el pelo para que no se volviera alejar.

—Tú me desarmas — susurro derrotado. Cuando iba por mi segunda dosis de sus besos el teléfono fijo sonó. Quisimos ignorarle, pero al escuchar la voz en la contestadora los dos saltamos, como si fuéramos dos adolecentes atrapados.

— Mi niño, sé que aún estás ahí, por lo que suelta a tu linda mujercita y atiéndeme o cruzare a tocar tu puerta. — La voz de Macki en el teléfono era fuerte pero marcada por la dulzura. Edward corrió hacia el teléfono levantándolo algo agitado.

—Hola. — Me hizo un gesto para que me acercara a su lado, paso una mano por mis hombros pegándome mas a su cuerpo mientras reía, al parecer por lo que Macki le decía —. Muy bien, estaremos ahí a las siete de la noche. — Terminó la llamada.

—¿Está todo bien? — Pregunte algo confundida.

—Sí, es solo que los Williams quieren que cenemos esta noche con ellos.

—Oh, ok— dije algo más tranquila.

—Mi amor, si no quieres ir solo dilo y les llamare. Con la emoción se me paso preguntarte. — Aquel gesto de su parte me enterneció y me hizo suspirar.

—Príncipe, claro que quiero ir, pero gracias por preguntarme. Me haces sentir valiosa. — Ese simple gesto fue para mí una muestra de cómo seria nuestro futuro junto, éramos un equipo.

—Mi amor, recuérdalo siempre, tú eres lo más importante para mí ahora, vales mucho más que cualquier piedra o metal precioso, eres mi vida y lo que más deseo es que tú seas… que seamos felices. — Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y mi corazón quiso salir de mi pecho por tanta emoción. Este era el hombre que amaba y con quien pasaría el resto de mi vida.

Él tomó mi rostro entre sus manos con suma delicadeza y me dio un suave beso. Me tocaba con tanta dulzura que me estaba derritiendo. Podría decir que cada día tocaba el cielo en los brazos de mi amado.

—Ahora preciosa, será mejor que comencemos a prepararnos— hablo suave contra mis labios.

—Ujumm— respondí aturdida a lo que el sonrió —. Ok, ok vamos— suspire derrotada —. Pero aún es temprano. Creo que le dijiste a la siete. — Él me miró divertido y me arrastro de nuevo a sus brazos.

—Hay, mi pequeña, ¿qué voy hacer contigo? — Yo le sonreí de vuelta inocentemente.

—Yo me regreso a la cocina, no pienso llegar a la cena sin nada.

—No creo que encuentres mucho allí, así que será mejor primero vamos a ver si encontramos algún lugar donde comprar. — Así nos colocamos ropa más apropiada y salimos.

Encontramos un pequeño súper mercado a varias calles y pude obtener los ingredientes para hacer unas galletas de jengibre. No tardamos mucho en regresar a la casa y me dispuse a trabajar mientras Edward me observaba. Ya terminadas, me fui a dar una ducha rápida y nos recostamos a descansar. Allí hablamos de nuestros planes futuros y por fin le conté sobre la escuela de cocina. A principio lo note algo triste, pero me explico que a él le hubiese gustado ayudarme con todo los tramites, luego sonrió y me dijo que le hacía feliz verme luchar por mis sueños.

También me hablo un poco de los Williams, me dijo que para ellos estas épocas eran difíciles y tristes ya que las pasaban prácticamente solos desde que su hija se marcho de casa y fue aún más triste cuando esta murió. Entonces entendí aquella manera en que la señora Williams se preocupaba y quería a Edward. Él fue un gran apoyo durante esos momentos y ellos se aferraron como un salvavidas.

Llegó la hora de prepararnos y me entro un poco de pánico, no se me había ocurrido que al salir de la casa, no llevaba conmigo nada para una ocasión como aquella.

—Busca en el closet, las chicas te trajeron varias cosas la última vez — me dijo Edward dese la puerta de la habitación.

—¿Cómo sabes lo que estaba pensando? — Pregunte extrañada.

—Lo pude leer en tu expresión. — Sonrió mientras me envolvía en sus brazos y beso mi cabeza y justo como dijo cuando llegue al closet, encontré varios cambios de ropa.

Me decidí por un sencillo vestido negro, de mangas tres cuartos un escote en V no muy profundo, este se apegaba a mis curvas hasta llegar unas pulgadas debajo de las rodillas. Me coloqué unos del mismo color con algunos detalles dorados, no muy altos y Edward apareció a mi lado con una cajita de prendas, no pude evitar rodar mis ojos, pero el solo me dio su sonrisa torcida. Allí había una fina cadena de oro, con un delicado pero sencillo colgante, parecía una gota de ónix, con los aretes y pulsera a juego. Él me ayudo a colocarme las prendas y luego de darme una última mirada al espejo quede conforme. Había dejado mi cabello suelto en ondas naturales y me había maquillado muy sencilla.

—Estás tan hermosa que me dan ganas de llamar a Macki y cancelar la cena — me dijo al oído.

—Muy divertido, profesor Cullen. — Él me miro extrañado, pero volvió a sonreír.

—Vámonos de aquí antes de que lo cumpla y créeme que tengo maneras de persuadirte. — Comenzó a acercarse como un león acechando a su presa, pero esta presa no sería fácil ahora así que corrí hacia la puerta de salida y la abrí. Edward se quedó congelado mirando hacia afuera, al girar mi rostro, sentí como mis mejillas enrojecieron, del otro lado del pasillo nos observaban los Williams sonriendo con picardía.

—Creo que perdiste la cacería. — Se burlo Charles.

—Solo por el momento — contestó Edward haciéndome poner más roja.

—Son tan adorables — Suspiro Macki—, pero avancen que ya este gruñón tiene ganas de cenar. — Edward caminó hacia mí y ofreciéndome su brazo nos disponíamos a salir cuando recordé las galletas. Él amablemente regresó a buscarlas.

Una vez dentro del apartamento de aquella pareja todo me parecía familiar, hubo detalles en ellos que me hacían recordar a alguien pero no sabía con exactitud a quién. Ya Macki tenía todo listo así que luego de una pequeña charla nos dispusimos a cenar. Todo estaba delicioso y nuevamente el recuerdo de alguien tocaba las puertas de mi mente, pero no fue hasta llegar a la sala de estar nuevamente que la realidad me golpeó.

Allí sobre la chimenea había una gran foto a la que no le había prestado mucha atención al llegar. Mis piernas se debilitaron, mi garganta se cerró y un sollozo abandonó mis labios, sentí los brazos de Edward sostenerme y decir mi nombre antes de que la oscuridad me ganara.

EPOV

—Bella — la llame, mientras la sentía desfallecer en mis brazos.

El pánico me invadió por un momento, todo había estado de maravilla. Mi hermosa prometida se veía feliz, al igual que mis entrañables amigos los Williams. Había notado que por momentos ella los observaba y parecía como si buscara algo en ellos, pero siempre se mantuvo sonriendo.

—¿Qué paso? — Me preguntó Charles visiblemente nervioso.

—No lo sé — dije con voz estrangulada, mientras trataba de marcarle a mi padre.

—Dale a oler esto. — Macki me entregó un pañuelo húmedo, por el olor supe que era alcohol, soltando el móvil me dispuse a acercarlo a Bella. Al ponerlo cerca de su nariz esta comenzó a reaccionar.

—¿Le había ocurrido antes? — En eso recordé las palabras de Jasper, que esa era una manera de ella protegerse.

—Sí, pero solo si se enfrenta a alguna situación dolorosa o estresante. — Ambos se miraron y creo que por su mente paso lo mismo que por la mía. ¿Qué lo habría provocado?

Sentí su cuerpo tensarse en mis brazos y luego abrió sus ojos muy asustada. Su mirada se dirigió hacia arriba de la chimenea y ella comenzó a sollozar. No entendía qué pasaba, lo único que había allí era la foto de la hija de los Williams.

—¿Qué tienes, mi niña? — Macki se sentó a su lado y trato de consolarla, pero el llanto de Bella se hacia más fuerte y más desgarrador.

—Mi amor, me estas matando, dime qué te tiene así — suplique.

—¿Heidi? — susurro aquella pregunta y un silencio aterrador se poso en aquel lugar. Los tres nos miramos atónitos al ver que Bella conocía a la hija de los Williams.

—Si ella es Heidi. ¿La conociste? — Mackenna temblorosa se aferró a los brazos de su esposo, mientras que mi pequeña me miraba asustada.

—Adelante, mi amor— la ayude acomodarse mejor en el sofá y la abracé con fuerza. De momento recordé cómo había muerto la hija de ellos y la similitud entre la vida que mi pequeña había vivido en estos años y ahí fue cuando todo cayó en su lugar. Esto me hizo entender el miedo de Bella y porqué se había desmayado, pero aunque mi instinto me decía que la sacara de allí y la protegiera del dolor, me recordé que estas eran cosas que ella tenía que enfrentar.

—Bueno… —Bella se aclaro la garganta y trato de contener los sollozos —. Ed, ella era quien estaba conmigo…— Otro pequeño ataque de llanto se hizo presente y no le permitió seguir hablando.

—¿Ella era quien estaba contigo la noche que fuiste atacada? — Le pregunte suavemente. Por sus ojos vi nuevamente cruzar el miedo. Miró a Charles y Mackenna y luego a mí, entendí que ella temía a la reacción de ellos por la historia, pero ya ellos conocían cada detalle de cómo su hija había muerto. En un segundo paso algo inesperado, Bella se movió rápido y cayó de rodillas frente a ellos.

—Perdón, perdónenme. — Ellos me miraron asombrados y confundidos, pero cuando la iba a levantar, Macki se me adelantó.

—Mi niña levántate, por favor—suplicó ella con ojos llorosos atrayéndola a sus brazos.

—Muchachita bonita, no entiendo mucho, pero levántate y tranquilízate. — Charles logro que ambas se sentaran, y luego hizo lo mismo al lado de su esposa abrazándolas a ambas.

— Es mi culpa, ella murió por mí. — Su agonía me destrozaba.

—Bella, no digas eso— le reprendió Macki, suavemente.

—A ver, cálmate y cuéntanos. — Ella me miró buscando mi apoyo y yo le asentí. Esto era una forma de que ella terminara de cerrar ese capitulo de su vida y me repetí a mí mismo que ella era fuerte.

—No sé si ustedes saben lo que paso la noche en que ella mu…

—La policía nos contó que ella se encontraba con otra niña en el parque cuando un desgraciado las atacó a ambas. Sabemos que la otra niña sobrevivo, porque el atacante tomó primero a nuestra hija. —Los ojos de Charles estaban nublados por las lágrimas mientras al lado su esposa nuevamente temblaba.

—Esa otra niña era yo. — No aguante más el dolor en su voz fue a parar directamente a mi alma, me fui rápidamente a su lado y la atraje a mi pecho.

—Tranquila, mi amor — le susurre al oído

—Nosotros tratamos de que nos dijeran como localizarte, pero nadie podía. La policía solo nos contestó que quienes te habían salvado te llevaron a un refugio, pero no nos proveían tus datos. —Esta vez la voz de Charles era más clara. Él había comenzado a calmarse y yo a recordar esos días que viví junto a ellos.

—Dulce niña, alguien me dijo que ella te había protegido, porque tú eras una joya. Así te nombro ella y aquello me hacía querer buscarte y cuidar de ti como nuestra hija deseaba. — Macki pasó sus deseos por el cabello de Bella en una suave caricia.

—Heidi huyo de aquí, porque nosotros ciegos en nuestra posición no le dimos la oportunidad al joven que ella amaba. Tú no tienes porqué disculparte, ni sentirte responsable, nuestra hija simplemente tomó ciertas decisiones que aunque en algún momento nos parecieron erradas hoy entendemos que se dejó guiar por el amor y el gran valor que le daba a la amistad. — Bella se calmó un poco y se les quedó viendo.

—Ella los amaba muchísimo y lamentaba no poder complacerles, pero como ustedes dicen sentía un gran amor por ese chico. Ella me contó que él estaba muy triste por la decisión de ella, él la había dejado en un lugar seguro mientras se rehabilitaba, pero la desesperación de saber que ustedes la podían localizar le hizo salir de allí e irse a las calles. Ella era muy valiente y cuando me encontró me enseño a defenderme y a luchar. — Los ojos de los Williams comenzaron a brillar de una manera diferente al escuchar como Bella les hablaba de su hija.

—¿Cielo, tú no sabes dónde está el novio de ella? — Bella negó con la cabeza y vi la decepción apoderarse de Charles. Él había estado tratando de localizarlo, al igual que a Bella, para ayudarles en nombre de su hija.

—Lo único que recuerdo es que él estaba por salir y que además había terminado una carrera, que cuando volviera buscarían un lugar y ella quería que me fuera allí con ellos. Ella no mencionaba su nombre porque decía que lo contaminaba. Siempre elevaba una oración por él y por ustedes.

—Gracias, mi niña, el saber que ella aún nos quería me llena de paz. — Mackenna y Charles se abrazaron y por fin pude ver en aquellas almas atormentadas un poco de calma. La sala se mantuvo en silencio por un largo rato, donde solo se escuchaba el ruido de la madera quemarse en la chimenea. Aquel era un momento de reflexión y perdón. Muchas heridas se estaban cerrando y nuevos lazos estaban naciendo.

—Bueno, creo que ahora nos vendría bien un chocolate caliente y esas deliciosas galletas que nos hizo Bella. — Mackenna se levanto, asustando un poco a Bella.

—Hey, cariño, no te asustes, ahora me siento algo más liviana y si vamos a continuar con esta plática u otra no quiero hacerlo en un ambiente triste. Heidi era todo un mar de alegría, que siempre inundaba el lugar donde estuviera y como ella esta aquí— dijo señalando su corazón—, pues hay que estar alegres. — Dicho esto camino en dirección a la cocina.

—Tranquila, niña bonita, ella es así— comento Charles suspirando. —Hoy tú nos has dado oro molido, para ella era muy importante esta parte de la información. Como te dije, nosotros no fuimos muy comprensivos con Heidi y mi esposa pensaba, o más bien ambos pensábamos, que ella había dejado esta tierra guardándonos rencor. Hoy al saber que ella aún hablaba de nosotros con amor nos hace un poco más llevadera la carga y el dolor. — Al escuchar aquellas palabras el cuerpo de mi pequeña amada se fue relajando en mis brazos y su respiración se fue normalizando.

—Bueno, ángel, espero que comprendas que ahora te consentiremos y mimaremos aún más. — irrumpió Mackenna en la conversación haciéndonos saltar a todos. —ya eres parte oficial de nuestra familia, solo nos queda encontrarle a él. — Su mirada se quedó perdida y nuevamente el silencio se apoderó de la habitación, hasta que mí móvil comenzó a sonar y Macki reaccionó y comenzó a servir.

—Hola, papá— respondí más tranquilo de cuando lo intenté llamar antes, mientras Bella estaba inconsciente.

—¿Hijo, qué pasó?¿Están bien? — Por el tono de su voz note la preocupación, por lo que procedí a explicarle lo mejor que pude. Al terminar me pidió hablar con Bella por lo que le entregue el móvil a ella.

BPOV

Aún no salía de la burbuja en que me encontraba, estaba en la sala de los padres de Heidi, por mucho tiempo traté de encontrarlos pero ellos habían dejado la antigua casa. No tenía muchos datos para encontrarles, pero en ese momento la vida me los había puesto de frente. El sonido de un móvil se escuchaba a lo lejos, pero fue cuando Edward respondió mencionando a papá que reaccione. No tenía que tener el poder intuitivo de Alice para saber que me tocaba interrogatorio y que él estaría muy preocupado por mi salud.

—Mi amor, papá quiere hablar contigo— me dijo mi príncipe en tono suave, haciéndome suspirar y me entrego el móvil.

—Hola, papá— contesté tratando de que mi voz sonara firme, pero fallé en el intento.

—¿Hija, cómo te sientes? — Él estaba en modo de médico, pero eso no disfrazo la preocupación en su voz. Al responder a esa primera pregunta le siguieron varias más, hasta que quedó satisfecho y me notificó que la revisión que habíamos planeado seria el próximo día sin derecho a protestar.

—Trata de estar tranquila, corazón, y recuerda que te amamos. — Tuve que tragar fuerte y respirar profundo, por el nudo que se formo en la garganta.

—OK. Yo también te amo mucho— contesté con voz estrangulada.

—¿Me pasas a Edward, por favor? — Le regrese el móvil a mi amado que me miraba algo preocupado, le susurre un "_todo está bien"_ y él me sonrió de vuelta. Luego de un momento y de reafirmar con un _"allí estaremos",_ terminó la llamada.

Mis sentimientos aún estaban revueltos, pero tuve que aparentar un poco de más calma, ya que aún estaba frente a los Williams, ellos me trataban con mucho cariño y me hacían preguntas sobre su hija las cuales traté de responder sin que se me escapara una lágrima más.

Edward aún me mantenía entre sus brazos e iba pasando sus manos por mis brazos en una suave caricia que alternaba con besos sobre mi cabeza o en mi frente. Estos simples roces para mí eran una señal de su apoyo y me tranquilizaban. Esa noche por fin pude hablar de quien fue una amiga muy importante para mí sin tanto dolor de por medio. Sus padres me dijeron que no tenía que sentirme culpable y aún así insistí en que me perdonara, ellos lo hicieron protestando porque no tenían nada que perdonarme, pero necesitaba escucharlo de sus labios. Como habría dicho mi sabio hermano Jasper, yo estaba cerrando otro doloroso capitulo de mi vida y comenzando a escribir una nueva historia, llena de muchas personas hermosas y momentos especiales.

Llego el momento de marcharnos a nuestro escondite, en algún momento de la noche habíamos sido el centro de las bromas de aquel matrimonio por nuestro auto secuestro. Mi cara tal vez se encendió varias veces como arbolito de navidad, por los comentarios llenos de picardía de Macki, pero lo disfrute al máximo. Al salir de allí prometimos que aquellas reuniones se repetirían con frecuencia.

No habiendo entrado bien a nuestro apartamento sentí los brazos de Edward rodearme con fuerza y allí me deje ir por las emociones que había contenido, comenzando de nuevo a sollozar.

—No te imaginas cuanto te amo, hermosa. Hoy creciste aún más ante mis ojos. Eres una mujer muy valiente y fuerte. — Me aferre más a su cuerpo y enterré mi cara en medio de su pecho, deje que su olor llenara mis pulmones e invadiera mis sentidos.

—Edward, te necesito — le dije en voz suave. En ese momento necesitaba que el me amara, no solo con palabras sino físicamente. Necesitaba aferrarme a la realidad, saber que todo estaba bien.

—Deberías descansar, princesa, ha sido mucho para un día. — Entendía su preocupación, pero eso no me haría desistir. Comencé a dejar besos sobre su pecho y subiendo por su cuello hasta llegar a su boca, donde le deje claro cuán grande era aquel sentimiento.

Él me tomó en brazos accediendo a mi silenciosa petición y me llevó a la cama, donde me amo con delicadeza y ternura. Este fue el fin perfecto de nuestro primer día de año nuevo, juntos. Ya luego tendría tiempo para reflexionar sobre todo.

**Hola de nuevo mis amores. Muchas se preguntaran porque este capitulo, bueno se están atando los cabos sueltos. Podrán ver que todo tiene un propósito, hay caminos que se entrelazan y heridas que van cerrando. Además nuestra Bella va madurando con cada paso y la relación de ellos se solidifica cada vez más.**

**Ok ahora se que muchas se preguntaran que paso conmigo y porque me tarde en publicar, bueno estos días han sido bastante difíciles ya que perdí a mi madre, ella era una gran columna en mi vida y pues mi mundo se desestabilizo. Espero puedan entender que no tenia ánimos, pero recordé que ella siempre me apoyo con esta locura y pues he vuelto. Solo les pido un poco de paciencia, ahora me toca luchar día a día para que mis hijos entiendan que ya no le verán mas y eso es bastante agotador, sicológicamente hablando**

**Cambiando el tema, estoy participando en el Contest Sintiendo La Navidad, con la historia Regresando a casa, ya la ronda de votaciones para el segundo grupo se abrió y en estoy yo, bueno si quieren y les gusto la historia pueden regalarme su voto. No habiendo mucho mas que decir. Les agradezco su apoyo, le doy la bienvenida a nuevas(os) lectoras(es). Recuerden que ustedes son el combustible que me ayuda a continuar. **

**Nos leemos en el próximo.**

**Cold Kisses and Bear Hugs,**

**Con cariño:**

_**Bertlin**_

_**P.D. Mi querida Betza no me puedo ir sin agradecerte el beteo de este capitulo y a mis queridas Mosqueteras por su gran apoyo en los momentos difíciles. Gine, Gery y Beth la quiero un mundo, es mas un universo.**_


	28. Chantaje

**Los personajes en esta historia no me perteneces, son de la maravillosa Stephanie Meyer y está basada en la canción Toca para mí de Alejando Sanz.**

EPOV

Mi instinto me decía que ella debía descansar, pero mi hermosa prometida sabía cómo persuadirme de hacer lo que ella quisiera. Yo haría todo porque fuera feliz y al decirme que me necesitaba de aquella manera no me pude negar.

Esa noche solo me dediqué a amarle suavemente, había pasión, pero era más una conexión mística. La unión de dos almas gemelas, fue un acto del más puro amor. Mi pequeña estaba sanando las heridas que había en ella y se fortalecía. Al momento del orgasmo la vi resurgir como el fénix, sus ojos tenían un brillo diferente y en su mirada encontré un amor que me quemaba hasta los más profundo, pero aquel calor era increíblemente acogedor, jamás quería que se apagara.

No necesitábamos hablar en aquel momento porque nuestros corazones, nuestros cuerpos y nuestras almas se habían conectado, ellos habían dicho todo. Así envueltos en aquella extraña pero reconfortante aura, nos entregamos a los brazos de Morfeo.

Sentí algo moverse a mi lado y el frío de la ausencia. Mi Bella se había levantado, cuando me disponía a seguirla, me detuvo. Iba a protestar, pero me calló con un suave beso.

—Descansa un poco más, amor —susurró contra mis labios. Levanté mi mano y la jalé cerrando la mínima distancia que había entre nosotros. Ella no protestó y me devolvió el beso.

—Vuelve a la cama, hace frio —protesté cuando se separó de mí.

—Tranquilo gruñón, vuelvo pronto. —Sonrió y sentí como de nuevo me invadía aquel acogedor calor, así era como quería pasar el resto de mis días.

Ella aprovechó mi distracción y salió de mi agarre. En su cara había una disculpa grabada, pero sonreí al verla correr al baño, entendiendo porqué su urgencia al escaparse. Me quede recostado, dejándome envolver por el olor de ella en las sábanas.

No sé cuánto tiempo pasé dormido, pero si cómo desperté. Me encontraba sobre mi pecho y sentí unos cálidos labios dejar besos de mariposa sobre mi espalda.

—Sé que ya despertaste gruñón —me dijo suave al oído. En un movimiento rápido me giré y la atrapé contra la cama. Su cara era de gran sorpresa, pero no dije palabras, solo estampé mis labios sobre los suyos. Cuando me separé ella jadeaba.

—Eres terrible para mi control.

—Y tú eres mi perdición — me respondió mordiendo su labio inferior. Acaricié su rostro hasta que llegué a su labio, tiré suave de éste para que ella lo liberara.

—Te amo —dijimos a la vez, lo que nos hizo reír.

—Preparé el desayuno. —Sus ojos se dirigieron a la mesita a nuestro lado y allí reposaba una bandeja hermosamente preparada.

—Eso se ve delicioso, muero por probarlo. —Un sonrojo cubrió su rostro, recordándome así que mi Bella aún conservaba en su interior algo de pura inocencia. La solté sentándome así en nuestra cama, ella trajo la bandeja y nos dedicamos a disfrutar de un delicioso desayuno.

Mi hermosa prometida sería muy reconocida cuando el mundo probara las delicias que preparaba, de eso no me quedaba duda. Ella poseía un don especial para la comida, así como para la música y yo me encontraba totalmente envuelto en el embrujo de sus artes.

Nuestra burbuja se vio pinchada cuando el móvil comenzó a sonar en algún lugar, por la música sabía que era papá, para recordarnos la visita de Bella al hospital. Mis nervios comenzaban a traicionarme, solo le rogaba a Dios porque mi dulce amor se encontrara bien. Algo había en el tono en que mi padre hablaba, él sabía algo más, pero no me lo diría.

Nos preparamos y salimos hacia el hospital. En el camino noté que ella estaba algo inquieta, tomé su mano y ella me miró con tristeza.

—¿Qué pasa pequeña? —pregunte ya no aguantando más.

—Es que se supone que debía hablarte de algo antes de esta visita al hospital, pero no me dio el tiempo. —Una pequeña lágrima se deslizó por su rostro y sus manos comenzaban a temblar.

—Amor, recuerda que puedes decirme lo que sea. —Mire a todos lados para poder pasar, llegando a un estacionamiento vacío. Detuve el auto y me giré hacia ella.

—No quiero que te preocupes, además no quería arruinar nuestro tiempo.

—Hermosa, ahora sí me estas preocupando. —La atraje a mis brazos, necesitaba que se calmara y calmarme.

—Bueno… —Suspiró y se alejó un poco—. En los días que estuvimos lejos, en varias ocasiones, sentí una fuerte punzada de dolor en mi pecho. La noche que regresé me acerqué a papá y se lo comenté, él me reviso y dijo que no había encontrado nada malo, pero sí que tenía que decírtelo e ir al hospital para una mejor revisión. —Mi corazón comenzó a palpitar más rápido, tuve que respirar con calma varias veces para controlarme.

—Tranquila, iremos por esa revisión y ya sabremos que pasa. —Sus ojos denotaban algo de temor a mi reacción. Pero esta vez haría las cosas bien, ella debía tener la confianza de decirme lo que pasaba y yo tenía que darle la seguridad de que contaría conmigo.

—¿Estás molesto por no habértelo dicho antes?

—Te confieso que me siento algo triste, pero me estoy poniendo en tu posición y creo que yo habría hecho lo mismo. Además acudiste a quien realmente sabe cómo actuar en esta situación. — Esto era lo que pasaba, lo que papá ya sabía y el desmayo de Bella la noche anterior lo había preocupado aún más.

—Perdón. —Un susurro ahogado me sacó de mis pensamientos. Ella estaba llorando. Esa imagen me pateó el corazón. La atraje a mis brazos y la besé.

—No llores, mi amor, no tienes nada porqué disculparte. Yo solo quiero verte sonreír. Ahora iremos con papá y tú verás que todo está bien. Luego ya veremos cómo enfrentamos a la familia y sus bromas. —No sé qué pasaba por su cabecita, pero medio sonrió. Estuvimos unos minutos más allí en lo que nos calmábamos, para luego retomar nuestro camino.

Una vez llegamos al hospital, nos dirigimos de la mano a la oficina de nuestro padre. El personal nos iba saludando en todo el recorrido y muchos nos detenían para comentarle a Bella sobre su maravillosa presentación en la fiesta del hospital. A mitad de camino nos encontramos con papá, él apresuró el paso a nuestro lado y tomó a mi princesa entre sus brazos. En su mirada encontré el reflejo de la preocupación que debía estar en los míos. Nos dirigió hasta llegar una sala de revisión. Allí procedió a tomar los signos vitales, luego ordenó algunos estudios de sangre, cosa que desagradó a mi amor, y también hizo un ecocardiograma.

El tiempo me parecía eterno mientras esperábamos los resultados, pero lo dedicamos a dialogar con papá. Él estuvo haciendo varias preguntas, sobre el historial médico de Bella, hasta que llegaron los ansiados papeles.

—Bueno, mi niña, ya revisamos todo y debo decir que estás muy saludable. El dolor fue debido a que tu presión arterial aumentó por cuestiones emocionales, pero tu corazón es fuerte así que no debe haber preocupaciones por ese lado. Trataremos de que lleves las cosas con algo de calma, si estás muy emocionada y comienzas a sentirte así tomarás unas píldoras que te daré en un momento o hasta una taza de té que te pueda tranquilizar. Todo dependerá de la situación. — Miré detenidamente a papá buscando alguna señal de que ocultara algo más, no es que desconfiara de él, sabía que si pasaba algo más primero lo comentaría conmigo, pero en su rostro solo encontré serenidad. Lo que me tranquilizó en demasía.

—Bueno eso es un gran alivio, no quería dar más preocupaciones. — dijo ella muy suave. Haciendo que mi corazón doliera. Ella aún se preocupaba por los demás, sobre ella misma.

—Creo que ya podemos volver a casa, bueno eso si ustedes ya terminaron con su auto secuestro. —Papá nos miro con una sonrisa picara, que logró hacerme sonrojar. Me hacía sentir como un adolescente atrapado en su primera experiencia.

—Oh mi Dios, si esto es él, no quiero imaginar lo que nos espera en la casa. — Miré a Bella y ella estaba también bastante sonrojada por el comentario de nuestro padre. Él simplemente se dedicó a reírse de nosotros. Le comentamos que teníamos que resolver algo antes y luego de que nos entregara las pastillas, nos despedimos.

Minutos más tarde íbamos en camino a nuestra otra cita. En la mañana había llamado a Lauren y ella pidió que nos encontráramos ese mismo día, por lo que acepté asistir a almorzar con ella. Bella nuevamente se removía nerviosa y cuando le miraba estaba mordiendo sus labios en aquella manera que me hacía enloquecer.

—Princesa, si no dejas de morderte el labio pueden pasar dos cosas; uno que te lastimes o dos que detenga el auto para devorarte. —Ella me miró sorprendida, pero volvió a bajar la vista a sus manos —. ¿Por qué estás tan nerviosa?

Ella abrió la boca para hablar, pero volvió a quedarse callada. Me estaba desesperando al punto de cancelar la dichosa cita.

—Amor, suéltalo ya — casi supliqué. Ella dio un suspiro y vi su cuerpo temblar.

—Tengo miedo— susurró.

—¿Miedo de qué, pequeña? —Pregunté sorprendido. Ella volvió a retorcer sus dedos. Por lo que nuevamente me detuve para poder prestarle toda la atención.

—Sé que es una tontería de mi parte, pero temo que al verla a ella, te arrepientas y me de…—

—No lo digas —la interrumpí—. Tienes razón, es una tontería, te amo demasiado y he esperado mucho tiempo para que estemos juntos. ¿Cuándo vas a darte cuenta que para mí no hay nadie más? —Me sentía molesto, ella era todo mi mundo, no me gustaba su inseguridad.

—Lo siento. —Al escuchar su voz abrí mis ojos, por su rostro se deslizaban unas cuantas lágrimas. La hice llorar dos veces en un mismo día _"Bien por ti, Cullen, bonita forma de mantenerla feliz",_ me reprendí mientras la arrastraba a mis brazos y la envolvía fuertemente en ellos.

—Mi amor, no llores, quien tiene que disculparse soy yo, pero es que me duele que no confíes en nosotros. De nuevo te digo que te amo a ti y solo a ti. —Su agarre se hizo más fuerte mientras sollozaba.

Luego de unos minutos logré que se calmara. Besé sus labios con todo el amor que sentía y decidimos continuar camino hacia el _Ace Hotel New York City_, lugar donde me había citado Lauren. Lo que ella menos sospechaba es que mi hermosa prometida me acompañaría. Sentí a Bella moverse buscando algo, la mire un momento y vi como sonrió al encontrar una pequeña bolsita de maquillajes negra. La abrió y comenzó a arreglarse. Para mí ella era hermosísima sin importar qué llevara, pero entendí que lo necesitara para sentirse segura frente a Lauren. Una vez en el lugar Bella se dirigió al área de bar en donde Lauren no pudiera verla. El plan era simple ella esperaría unos minutos y a mi señal se acercaría. Mi chica estaba más tranquila y se veía más segura, por lo que con un roce de labios me separé de ella. Al llegar a la mesa noté que Lauren me miraba y sonreía confiada. Mi cuerpo reaccionó con un escalofrió y me pregunté cómo había podido salir con esa mujer. Traté que ella no notara nada de mi incomodidad, así que fingí la mayor calma posible para que viera que no me importaba.

—Hola, amor, me alegra tanto que llegaras. —Ella se levantó para abrazarme, pero la esquivé dándole una mirada llena de fastidio.

—Habla rápido, no me gusta malgastar mi tiempo. —No seguí el protocolo y me senté aún cuando ella seguía de pie.

—Oh corazón, deberías dulcificarme tu tono y olvidarte de apuros, te tengo en mis manos y puedo hacerte las cosas difíciles o que nada cambie. —Aunque ella tratara de sonar calmada, sentía todo el veneno que escupía en cada palabra. Un camarero se acercó a tomar nuestra orden, solo pedí una copa de vino ya que no hubiese podido comer en aquella situación. Lauren me miró molesta y yo levanté mi ceja en forma de reto.

— ¿En tus manos? —Pregunté riendo tan pronto el chico se marchó—. Pues creo que será mejor que hables, no vaya a ser que me escape. — Le hice una leve seña a Bella y ella comenzó a acercarse.

—No creo que intentes hacer eso, yo solo quiero que me permitas estar cerca de ti. Solíamos pasarlo bien, pero jamás me diste la oportunidad de demostrarte mis otras habilidades. —Deslizó una mano por entre medio de sus pechos, pero yo no la seguí con la mirada, me mantuve en sus ojos—. Quiero que me regales una noche, te aseguro que no te arrepentirás, a menos que quieras que vaya con tu noviecita y le diga las cosas ricas que solíamos hacer. —Estuve a punto de explotar de la risa, pero me contuve, tenía que mantener a Lauren hablando.

—Pero si acabas de pedirme que te dé una noche para demostrarme tus habilidades. No sé cómo le hablarás a ella de algo que nunca sucedió. —Miré disimuladamente a Bella que tenía los puños cerrados, sus ojos parecían fríos, pero sabía que se estaba conteniendo.

—Bueno ese dato no lo sabe y por más que tú lo niegues dejaré sembrada la duda en ella…

—Eso no te funcionará, Bella confía completamente en mí. —Me acomodé en mi silla a esperar su siguiente movida, porque de una cosa estaba seguro, ella no había terminado.

—Tal vez tengas razón, pero aún me queda otra cosa. —Sonrió triunfante

—Adelante, pero me parece que solo te estas denigrando con esto. Tener que recurrir al chantaje para que me acueste contigo es algo bajo. —Tomé la copa que el chico había puesto en silencio frente a mí y sorbí un poco.

—Eso no me preocupa, luego de que pases esa noche conmigo no querrás marcharte. —Mi estómago se revolvió de solo pensarlo.

—Si tú así lo crees, ¿quién soy yo para hacerte cambiar de opinión? —Quería mirar a Bella, ella era mi fuerza, pero Lauren me contemplaba detenidamente. Cualquier movimiento de mi parte nos hubiera delatado.

—Bueno voy al punto, me concederás esa noche a cambio de mi silencio. Como te dije antes puedo destruirte. —Se me quedó viendo al notar que yo no reaccionaba por la amenaza—. ¿Cómo crees que tomara la gente que el maravilloso Edward Cullen haya sido el culpable de la muerte de los padres de su novia? ¿O que su futura esposa, fue su amante y alumna al mismo tiempo? ¿O que esta misma chica estuvo cuatro años viviendo en las calles y por su culpa tu cuñada casi muere? —Esta vez sí que llego lejos, vi como Bella se estremecía, pero para mi sorpresa se recompuso rápido.

—Buenas tardes —saludó con voz suave y ahora me tocó a mí temblar. Bella estaba furiosa y su tono de voz no presagiaba nada bueno. Lauren se removió incómoda, pero sus labios se alzaron en una leve sonrisa.

—Oh, Edward, creo que tu noviecita no confía tanto en ti, si te vino siguiendo hasta aquí. —Quería reír, pero no podía despegar mi mirada de Bella, ella se veía diferente.

—Disculpe usted, pero me temo que se equivoca. De hecho fue Edward quien me trajo. Ya que inevitablemente esto me incluye, es mejor tratarlo juntos. —Me levanté para cederle mi silla, prefería que estuviera sentada, porque de lo contrario se vería tentada a atacar a Lauren.

—Entonces creo que Edward debería darnos la oportunidad de hablar a solas, ya que él tuvo ese privilegio. —Aunque no me gustara haría lo que Bella decidiera.

—Me parece que lo que me tenga que decir lo podrá hacer frente a él y espero que no me venga con la mentira de que ustedes pasaban noches maravillosas. —Los ojos de Lauren se abrieron y su piel se puso algo pálida —. ¡Oh, sí! Llevo bastante tiempo escuchando su conversación…

—Pues dado a que escuchaste nuestra conversación me imagino que tratarás de convencer a Edward. No me parece que te guste verte a ti y toda la familia en todos los periódicos y revistas. —Tomé la mano de Bella para tranquilizarla al ver cómo se tensaba a mi lado. Quería abrazarla, sacarle de allí y protegerla, pero su mirada me dijo que eso no estaba permitido. Ella se enfrentaría a esto como la mujer fuerte en la que se estaba volviendo.

—Usted tiene razón, no me gustaría ver nuestra vida familiar expuesta a los medios. —Lauren me dio una mirada y sonrió triunfante.

—Eres una niñita sensata —se burló Lauren.

—Una mujer, soy una mujer, su mujer —corrigió Bella señalándome—. Y sí, soy sensata, pero en este caso te diré que me importa muy poco lo que quieras decirle a la prensa. Cuento con una familia amorosa y juntos saldremos de esto. Porque escúchame bien, Edward no fue responsable de la muerte de mis padres y nunca se acerco a mí en la academia como otra cosa que mi profesor, de cada uno de esos hechos existen pruebas. Por otro lado, sí estuve en las calles, pero jamás hice nada malo, solo sobreviví y luché…

—¿Qué no hiciste nada malo? Eso solo lo sabrás tú, pero ¿qué hay con lo de la esposa de Emmett? Sé que fue raptada y herida por un delincuente que te buscaba a ti. — Lauren recurría a sus últimas cartas y temí que Bella se derrumbara con esto último, ese era todavía un punto difícil para ella.

—Sobre lo de Rose creo que tendrás que preguntarle a ella qué opina, aunque te aconsejo que tengas precaución, la chica es de temer. —Bella me miró y sonrió dulcemente. Mi chica era increíble, juraba que en ese momento quise devorármela a besos. _"Más tarde",_ me dije.

—No les creo, que no les importe que todos sepan de su historia. Su familia se vería…

—¡Basta! —le dijo Bella bajando la voz, para que solo Lauren y yo pudiéramos oírle—. No pretendas utilizar a nuestra familia para esto. Ellos son sagrados y tú los ensucias con solo mencionarles. No vas a obtener nada. ¡Edward es mío y jamás sabrás lo que es tocar el cielo en sus brazos! —Mi cuerpo se estremeció de pura excitación. Que ella me reclamara como suyo encendió fuego en mis venas.

—Te destruiré públicamente y ellos no te lo perdonaran. —La rabia de esta mujer le estaba haciendo perder el juicio, por lo que decidí que era momento de terminar con esto. Ya tenía todo lo que necesitábamos, el objetivo era hacerle hablar y lo logramos.

—Se acabó la discusión, nosotros nos marchamos. —Llamé al camarero para pedir la cuenta, cuando este vino le entregué la tarjeta y tomé a Bella de la mano para ayudarle a levantarse. Luego me acerqué a Lauren y con voz suave pero amenazante le advertí—: Si te atreves a comentar cualquier cosa de mi mujer o mi familia, te demandaré. Tengo toda la conversación que acabamos de tener grabada, así que, ¿a quién te imaginas que le creerá la gente? Oh y no creo que te guste la cárcel... —Sin dejarle decir más tomé la tarjeta que me entregaba el empleado, pase un brazo por la cintura de mi chica y salimos de allí.

Una vez lejos de la vista de Lauren sentí a Bella estremecerse. Ella estaba comenzando a colapsar por lo que me apuré a llegar al auto.

—Tranquila, bebé, ya terminó —susurré a su oído. Ella me abrazó fuerte y por un instante me arrepentí de haberla expuesto a esta situación.

— ¿Y si ella cumple su palabra? Príncipe no soportaría que sus mentiras dañaran a nuestra familia, todos ustedes tienen una imagen que cuidar. —Mi Bella nuevamente ponía su preocupación y amor hacia nosotros por sobre sí misma.

—Eso no va a pasar. Confía en mí cuando te digo que no la volveremos a ver. —Bella me miró fijamente por un momento y al parecer lo que vio en mí la tranquilizó. Me acerqué a ella y tomando su rostro en mis manos uní nuestros labios en un suave beso. Al separarnos en su dulce rostro había una sonrisa que iluminó mi día y me hizo olvidar todo el mal que habíamos enfrentado.

Sentía como cada vez nuestro camino se iba despejando. Estaba seguro de que encontraremos más piedras en el camino, pero juntos las saltaríamos. No esperaba una vida color de rosa y menos con el genio que muchas veces sacaba mi hermosa mujer, solo quería la oportunidad de disfrutar de nuestro amor y el futuro a su lado.

Tomamos nuevamente camino hacia la casa de nuestros padres donde de seguro nos esperaban todo tipo de bromas. Bella me pidió mi móvil para por fin escuchar los mensajes y tuve que contenerme para no explotar en carcajadas por su cara de horror.

—Oh Dios, mamá se unió al lado oscuro —dijo con voz estrangulada.

—Ella es la jefa de ese lugar, amor. Solo que contigo se había contenido. —No le mentía, mamá siempre fue muy abierta en cuanto a hablarnos de sexo y en más de una ocasión fuimos victimas de sus locuras con papá. Ellos parecían dos adolescentes a la hora de demostrar su amor.

—Al parecer tendré que acostumbrarme de nuevo al color rojo. —Por un momento no la entendí, pero caí en cuanto la miré y vi su rostro sonrojado.

—A mi me encanta, me parece adorable. —Ella resopló fuerte por mi respuesta.

—Eso lo dices porque me amas, pero los demás lo usaran en mi contra. —Parecía una niña haciendo rabietas y eso me enamoraba aún más de ella. Siempre lo diré, amo el que mi Bella tenga esa parte de inocencia.

Al llegar como habíamos predicho fuimos víctimas de las múltiples bromas de la familia, pero había algo diferente. Tan pronto Emmett notaba que Bella estaba muy incomodaba se detenía. Mamá simplemente caminó hacia Bella y la abrazó. Busqué una explicación en la cara de ellos y solo la encontré en la de papá. Este se tocó el corazón y entendí que les había hablado de lo que estaba sucediendo con ella. Vi una promesa muda en cada uno de los rostros que me llegó al alma.

Más tarde aproveché que Bella estaba con el resto de las mujeres de la casa y me acerqué a Emmett. Le expliqué lo que había sucedido con Lauren horas antes y le entregué la memoria de mi móvil que contenía la conversación. Con esto me aseguraba de que si en algún momento ella decidía hablar, estaríamos preparados para defendernos. Emm me dijo que reuniría todas las pruebas tanto del accidente, como de mi relación con Bella en los años que era mi estudiante. Me pidió permiso para contarle a Rose sobre esto ya que también ella estaba incluida. Accedí que le contara todo aún sabiendo que mi hermana no se quedaría de brazos cruzados y por el bien de Lauren esperaba que hubiese regresado a Washington y jamás se le ocurriera pararse frente a ella.

La cena transcurrió tranquila, aunque me extrañó no ver a mi amigo y hermano en ella. Por costumbre los primeros días del año todos cenábamos juntos. Al terminar como siempre nos reunimos en el family a conversar, pero ya el cansancio estaba ganándole a Bella por lo que nos despedimos. Cuando me estaba cambiando, recibí otra llamada de Fred.

—¿Qué pasó, hermano? —Contesté a su llamada

—Bree volvió —Esas dos palabras hicieron a mi corazón saltar.

—¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo está ella?—

—Tocó a mi puerta como al mediodía de hoy, no sé cómo me encontró y sí hermano, ella está bien. No le digas aún a los demás, bueno excepto a tu damita, mañana la llevaré a casa. —En sus palabras había gran emoción. Al parecer la vida había decidido que era momento de reconciliarnos con nuestros pasados y de ser felices.

—Está bien, hermano, aquí todos se pondrán como locos cuando la vean. —Esa niña era un miembro más de nuestra familia al igual que Fred, así que todos estarían más que felices de verla.

—Lo sé, ella está muy emocionada. —Hubo un momento de silencio, pero cuando iba a hablar Fred se me adelantó—. Ed también pensé que seria oportuno contarle todo a Bella y de una vez a Bree. Así no tendría que repetir lo mismo dos veces.

—Ok, me parece justo para los tres. Sé cuánto te duele hablar de tu pasado. Además tengo que contarte una cosa muy importante, pero prefiero que sea en persona. Créeme cuando te digo que te sorprenderás de lo pequeño que es el mundo. —Había descubierto algo muy importante para Fred que haría más llevadero su dolor.

—Ahora no podré dormir tranquilo —se quejó medio en broma.

—Lo siento hermano, será hasta mañana. — le respondí riendo y dando por terminada la conversación.

Esa noche luego de contarle a Bella sobre la llamada de Fred y de la visita que vendría el próximo día, nos dispusimos a descansar. Ambos estábamos exhaustos, Bella recostó su cabeza en mi pecho y como cada noche me dejé envolver por su aroma hasta quedar totalmente dormidos.

**Hola a todas y todos:**

**Ya estoy de regreso. Si leyeron la nota que deje publicada hace un tiempo, pues entenderán el porque de mi ausencia. Espero que aun queden lectores por aquí. Ya se me acabaron las vacaciones forzosas y por fin al parecer regreso la inspiración. Gracias por su paciencia durante estos largos días de espera, revisando ya vamos para dos años en este camino.**

**Bueno agradezco en especial a mis queridas betas Ginegine y Betzacosta, chicas que me haría sin ustedes. También a las que me dejaros su rr en el capitulo pasado lizzy90, bellaliz, Adriu, Sory78, .M, RAKL Gt, Ginegine y Betzacosta.**

**También respondo el rr de vianey por aquí: Gracias por unirte a leer mi locura, si se que al principio no me fijaba mucho en como escribía y de ahí que haya tantos errores, no sabia como conseguir una beta, pero gracias a Dios ahora tengo dos que me han ayudado a mejorar. Espero que encuentres la historia entretenida y la disfrutes.**

**Ya nos queda poquito en esta historia y tan pronto la culmine pasara a re-edición, para mejorar muchas cosas. Ahora si me despido hasta el próximo capitulo, que espero poder terminar pronto. Como siempre gracias a los favoritos y los que me siguen desde el anonimato. Todos ustedes que comentan y los que no, son el combustible que me hace continuar.**

**Cold Kisses and Bear Hugs**

_**Bertlin**_

**P.D. Mis mosqueteras las quiero un universo. Gery Whitlock te extraño. Espero que estés disfrutando tu nueva vida de casada.**


	29. Historias que contar, heridas que sanan

**Los personajes en esta historia no me perteneces, son de la maravillosa Stephanie Meyer y está basada en la canción Toca para mí de Alejando Sanz.**

**Una aclaración antes de comenzar, en este capitulo casi todos los hermanos intervienen contando fragmentos de las historias. Nos leemos en la nota abajo.**

BPOV

Ya en los brazos de Edward reflexionaba sobre todo lo que había sucedido, había encontrado a los padres de Heidi y ellos no sentían ningún rencor hacia mí por lo sucedido. Con todo lo que había sucedido, no le había podido contar a Edward sobre los dolores, así que de camino al hospital hablamos, no quería causar más molestias, él me cuidaba mucho, pero al hablar con papá, había borrado cualquier preocupación en cuanto a mi salud, solo sería tomar las cosas con más calma y si me sentía mal tomar los medicamentos.

Al salir del hospital fuimos a la cita de Edward con la tal Lauren, una vez más mis miedos me ganaron. Yo era consciente de no ser una mujer espectacular como Tanya y según había investigado Lauren era algo parecido. Edward se dio cuenta de mi nerviosismo y nuevamente se detuvo. Cuando le comenté de mi temor, él se molestó. Yo sabía que mi miedo era irracional, pero a veces me consideraba muy poca cosa para él. Una vez más me repitió cuánto me amaba y tomándome en sus brazos logró alejar mis temores. Antes de llegar me di un retoque de maquillaje, porque siendo sincera mi vanidad en ese momento me ganó.

Me quedé sentada en el bar del restaurant esperando la señal de Edward para acercarme. Ya habíamos planeado todo mientras desayunábamos. En todo momento mantuve mi mirada en él, me reí al ver su cara de fastidio. Ella hacía cada movimiento corporal con la intensión de atraer a mi novio, pero éste no le prestaba la más mínima atención.

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando vi la seña de Edward. Al acercarme y escuchar a la mujercita tratar de chantajearlo para que pasara una noche con él, mi estómago se revolvió. Quería pegarle, pero ese no era el lugar y solo expondría a Edward a la vergüenza, por lo que me contuve. Cerré mis puños con todas las fuerzas que tenía y sentí cómo el hielo se dispersaba por mis venas.

Ella estaba segura que una vez que Edward pasara la noche con ella, no querría dejarla, pero para eso primero tenia que convencerlo de lo primero. La vi nuevamente hacer sus provocadores movimientos y casi vomito. Cuando llegó a la parte donde utilizaba el accidente de mis padres, mi pasado, eso no me afectó, pero tocó el punto de lo que había sucedido con Rose y me estremecí. Ese tema todavía no lo había superado por completo, pero no le demostraría a ella esa debilidad.

Había llegado el momento de intervenir. Salude tratando de que mi voz sonara normal, pero al ver la cara de Edward creo que falle. Me sentía dominada por la rabia, solo quería tomar aquella mujer de sus cabellos y arrastrarla por el lugar. _"Recuerda la reputación de la familia."_ Me dijo mi lado bueno, pero por el otro lado había una vocecita que me decía que tendría todo el apoyo de las mujeres de mi familia, no olvidaba que ellas eran unas fieras en cuanto a sus hombres se refería. Tuve que esforzarme en concentrarme y mantenerme firme en mi decisión de no montar un espectáculo allí.

Ella se sorprendió de verme allí y trató de utilizar mi presencia para que Edward dudara de mí, pero tampoco se lo permití. La conversación que sostuvimos no fue nada agradable. Ella me atacó con todo lo que tenía y trató de usar mis puntos débiles para lograr su objetivo. Acepto que hubo un momento en que el dolor y el miedo se apoderaron de mí, pero me recordé que yo era fuerte y que mi familia no estaría complacida si me rindiera. Nuevamente en ese momento se apoderó la rabia que me dominaba cuando alguien amenazaba con dañar a mi familia. Usando todo mi control, baje mi voz y le aclare que Edward era mi hombre y que ella jamás sabría lo que era tocar el cielo en sus brazos, en ese momento se me olvidó si sonaba posesiva y me porte como una grandísima perra al restregarle en su cara aquello, simplemente lo deje salir.

Una vez terminado de hablar, ella comenzó amenazar, pero Edward la detuvo de allí puse mi mente casi en blanco. Tenía temor de que ella cumpliera con sus amenazas, pero no se lo demostré. Salí de allí guiada por las manos de Edward en mi cintura, eso era lo único que me mantenía firme, pero una vez fuera sentí como comenzaba a colapsar. Mis temores comenzaron a atacarme, pero una vez más mi amado me sostuvo y calmó. No dedicamos más tiempo aquella situación, ya que no la merecía.

De camino a casa, pedí a Edward su teléfono para por fin escuchar los mensajes que habían dejado durante nuestro auto secuestro, de solo escuchar las palabras nietos bien hechos de parte de mamá, quise morir de vergüenza. Ella había hecho comentarios que harían enrojecer hasta el más pervertido. Edward se estuvo riendo mucho por mi reacción y a pesar de que parecía niña malcriada en pleno berrinche, la verdad es que en parte me estaba disfrutando toda la situación.

Una vez llegamos a la casa, noté algo extraño. Si hubo bromas de partes de todos, pero por alguna razón cada vez que las bromas estaban subiendo de tono al igual que el color de mi cara, estas se detenían. Mamá se había acercado a mí envolviéndome en un abrazo que me llego al alma.

En algún momento al verme rodeada de tantas atenciones y cuidados, me llego a la mente que papá les había comentado algo sobre lo que habíamos hablado en el hospital y eso me lleno de aún más amor por mi familia. Preparé la cena junto a las demás como se había vuelto costumbre. Esme me comentaba que estos primeros días del año siempre solían cenar en familia, por lo que entendí lo extrañados que estaban al no ver llegar a Fred. Por algunas conversaciones que se dieron en la cocina, comprendí que para todos él era un miembro más de la familia.

Rose me recordó que todas mis dudas se aclararían cuando escuchara sus historias y ya moría por que eso sucediera. La ansiedad me estaba carcomiendo, pero ya llegaría el momento. Esa noche cenamos tranquilamente, para luego reunirnos en el salón. Todas las situaciones del día a las que me había visto expuesta comenzaron a pasarme factura, cosa de la que Edward se dio cuenta, por lo que le dijo a la familia que nos retiraríamos a descansar. Nos despedimos y subimos a nuestra habitación. Cuando entraba en el baño escuché su móvil sonar y al él responderlo, por la forma en que lo hizo supe que se trataba de Fred.

Le di privacidad cerrando la puerta del baño. Al terminar salí y me encontré con un Edward muy sonriente y emocionado. Me conto sobre la llamada, confirmándome que era de Fred y luego me habló sobre porque él no había venido a la cena. Su hermana había llegado inesperadamente y estaba feliz. Me comentó que la traería a casa el próximo día y que sería una sorpresa para todos, porque hacía mucho que no la veían. Su sonrisa era sincera y calentó aun más mi corazón. Esa noche como de costumbre me dormí en sus brazos y tuve sueños hermosos.

En la mañana me levante temprano y como ya sabía que él se ponía ansioso si no me encontraba al despertar, le di un suave beso y le susurré que iría a la cocina. Ya me había acostumbrado a encontrar a nuestros padres en la cocina a esas horas, por eso me extrañó no verles allí. Sin darle mucha cabeza al asunto me dispuse a comenzar con el desayuno del batallón. Media hora después entró mamá corriendo a la cocina algo apurada, pero con una gran sonrisa y un brillo especial en sus ojos. Detrás de ella entró papá y ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de mi presencia, cosa que me llevó a presenciar un momento algo incómodo. Él la rodeó con sus brazos y la pegó contra una de las paredes para luego besarla de manera bastante incitante.

—Eres terriblemente malvada, sabes que me tengo que ir a trabajar y tú decides jugar con mi control. — su voz salió ahogada y yo no encontraba dónde meterme, por lo que decidí hacer obvia mi presencia.

—Buenos días— saludé algo cohibida. Ambos abrieron los ojos sorprendidos y se voltearon a verme.

— ¡Bella! — exclamaron al unísono. Papá se separó poco a poco del cuerpo de su amada y la giró para que quedara frente a él. Conocía esa postura y eso me hizo sonrojar a gran escala.

—Mi niña perdón, no sabíamos que estabas aquí. — Mamá me miraba triunfante. Me reí por la expresión de sus caras y me recordaron a Jasper y Alice cuando los atrapé.

—Este… hija, siento que hayas tenido que presenciar esto. — papá miraba al piso y vi su cara algo rojiza.

—Tranquilos, yo bajé a hacer el desayuno y creo que ustedes han tenido que presenciar cosas más fuertes. — no sé de donde me salió la valentía para hablar así. Hasta yo misma me sorprendí, siempre solía esquivar esos temas, pero me gustaba la forma en que ellos se demostraban su amor.

—Ni que lo digas, pero eso no me quita la vergüenza que siento. — me contestó papá con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Vergüenza sentirás tú, a mi no me da ninguna. Como dice Bella yo he tenido que ver peores situaciones y además me siento orgullosa de aun provocar esas reacciones en ti amor. — Ella se pegó más a él para hacer notar su punto y me pareció escuchar un gemido salir de sus labios.

—Eres una descarada— le susurró bajito y ella soltó una fuerte carcajada. —mejor me marcho a trabajar, antes de que haga algo al respecto y que comprometa mi imagen. — le dio un beso en la parte de atrás del cuello y ella se derritió.

—Umm… te acompaño a la puerta. — asi se fueron muy juntos no sin antes ella ver sobre su hombro y guiñarme un ojo mientras agarraba el trasero de su marido. Este dio un salto y yo no me contuve de reír a carcajadas.

Momentos después ella regresó, aún más sonriente y me abrazó. Me preguntó si me había incomodado con sus actos y yo le dije que no. Le expliqué que mi deseo era que cuando Edward y yo lleváramos años de casados, nos siguiéramos amando como lo hacían ellos. Vi sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas y me preocupé, pero ella me calmo diciéndome que ese pensamiento era hermoso y que estaba segura que nosotros lo lograríamos.

—Mi niña ya ustedes sufrieron demasiado y es momento que sean felices. En la vida hay un propósito para todo y su tiempo separados fue para madurar, sanar y fortalecer más su amor. — y con aquellas sabias palabras y unas lágrimas de mi parte terminamos el desayuno. Subí a nuestra habitación a despertar a mi amado.

La mañana transcurrió tranquila, ya con aires de cada uno volver a sus rutinas. Antes de cada uno irse a lo suyo, Edward les comentó que Fred vendría en la tarde, había llegado el momento de que yo conociera la historia que lo unía a la familia y Rose dijo que sería bueno también contar la suya ya que amabas en algún punto se mezclaban. Por un momento Emmett se tensó a su lado, pero ella tomó su mano dándole una dulce sonrisa y así logrando que él se relajara. Sabia muy poco de la historia de Rose, solo que ella pasó lo que yo, pero a ella nadie había llegado a salvarle a tiempo.

Edward y yo salimos un rato hacia el refugio, allí todos se emocionaron al saber que Edward me había pedido matrimonio y que yo había decidido retomar mis estudios de chef. Para ellos yo era el ejemplo de que los que estaban en la calle sin hogar también se podían superar y tener una vida normal. Allí Edward y yo junto con todos decidimos que ese sería el propósito para aquel lugar. Dar albergue, mientras ayudábamos a estas personas a regresar tanto al mundo laboral como a sus familias. Hicimos varios planes y eso nos tomo bastante tiempo. Para cuando nos dimos cuenta ya debíamos volver a casa, dado a que en una hora Fred y Bree llegarían.

Entramos al garaje de la casa y podía sentir la emoción de Edward a mi lado. Tenía una gran sonrisa cuando entró a la cocina y no pasó mucho cuando todos lo notaran.

— ¿En qué andarás tú, que estás con esa sonrisa traviesa? — Tía Charlotte lo miraba evaluativamente, pero Edward se encogió de hombros y le soplo un beso a la distancia.

—Solo soy feliz tía. La vida tiene ciclos y yo creo que hemos entrado en uno bueno. — al parecer todos este día se habían levantado dando pruebas de su gran sabiduría, porque las palabras de Edward pusieron a más de uno a pensar.

Estuvimos unos minutos mas allí, para luego subir a nuestra habitación. Decidimos darnos un baño juntos que terminó siendo bastante candente. Al salir nos percatamos que ya casi era la hora, por lo que nos vestimos y bajamos las escaleras apresurados. Justo cuando llegamos al último escalón, Edward dio un suave apretón a mi mano y con un aquí vamos, me jaló con él hacia la puerta.

EPOV

No podía contener mi emoción, al abrir la puerta me encontré con el rostro sonriente de mi hermano. A su lado había otro hombre, que por su apariencia debía tener la misma edad que nosotros, los mire un poco confundido, hasta que se movieron y de atrás de ellos salió el pequeño cuerpo de ella. Había cambiado un poco, ya era toda una mujer, pero para mis ojos seguía siendo la chiquilla que se ganó el lugar de hermana, hija y amiga en nuestra familia. La emoción de verle allí fue tanta que caminé hacia ella y la levanté en brazos.

—Oh Eddy yo también me alegro de verte— dijo ella sonriendo y yo le hice un enorme puchero por cómo me había llamado.

—No me llames así, pulguita. — ella entrecerró los ojos, por lo que tuve que reírme. — estoy más que feliz de verte, pero tu empezaste. — la solté puse sobre sus pies con delicadeza, mas no solté el abrazo.

—Ok, ok tu ganas, solo por esta vez. — de pronto ella se quedó viendo a Bella y luego a mí. — Creo que tenemos que ponernos al día. —

—Si, eso parece. — le respondí mirando al joven que estaba acompañándoles, lo que logró que ella riera algo nerviosa.

—Bien, empiezo yo— se giró y tomo la mano de el muchacho, quien le brindo una gran sonrisa y ella suspiró. — Edward él es Diego, mi novio. Diego él es Edd…ward. — negué con la cabeza al notar que nuevamente me iba a llamar Eddy, pero no dije nada.

—Un honor Edward, es grato por fin conocer a los hermanos de los que tanto escuché hablar. — mi primera impresión de él fue que era un gran chico, en especial porque amaba a Bree.

—Para mí también es un gusto conocerte. — nos dimos la mano y Bree dio un suspiro tranquilo.

—Bueno ahora yo. — tomé la mano de Bella y ella me dio un suave apretón acompañado de una hermosa sonrisa. — Bree, ella es mi hermosa prometida Bella. Amor pues ella es mi otra pequeña hermana, Bree y su novio Diego. — Mi pequeña soltó mi mano y se dirigió a Bree, se miraron un momento y luego se envolvieron en un fuerte abrazo. Al soltarse se sonrieron y todos nos dimos cuenta que allí había una gran conexión. Allí no fueron necesarias las palabras, Bella le tendió la mano a Diego y tal como pasaba con todos la que la conocían, lo vi caer en su embrujo.

—Ella si es la indicada. — Bree me dio una mirada que me hizo estremecer. No quería recordar que en parte nos habíamos comenzado a distanciar por mi relación con Tanya.

—Te dije que ella era especial. — Fred tocó el hombro de su hermana, mientras miraba con dulzura a mi mujer. Si no fuera porque sabía que él la veía como a Bree, me hubiera puesto celoso.

—Sí, tenías razón, pero entenderás que debía verla para confirmarlo. — yo la mire algo confuso, Fred sonrió y Bree me guiñó un ojo. Ellos eran así, tenían una forma muy extraña de comunicarse.

—Bien, mejor vamos adentro. Antes de que se arruine la sorpresa. — Bella regresó a mi lado y procedimos a caminar hacia el salón.

Supongo que como ya habíamos quedado en que nos reuniríamos allí cuando Fred llegara, no era extraño encontrarlos a todos ya acomodados. Una gran sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro de nada más imaginar la reacción que tendrían al ver entrar a Bree. Fred entró primero y saludó a todos tranquilamente, mientras que la nueva parejita se quedo donde nadie los alcanzara a ver.

—Hijo ayer te extrañamos en la cena. — le dijo mamá mientras lo envolvía en sus brazos.

—Lo sé, pero algo improvisto pasó y no pude llegar, pero no quiero que te preocupes te aseguro que no estuve solo. Cuando sepas mis razones entenderás y te pondrás más que feliz. — ella lo miró extrañado, pero él solo dejó un beso sobre su cabeza. Me hizo una señal, para que fuera yo el que develara la sorpresa.

—Familia, gracias a todos por estar aquí en este momento. Antes de proceder al motivo de esta reunión, quiero mostrarles el regalo que nos ha traído Fred. — todos dirigieron la vista hacia él y luego a mí. Bella se movió a un lado y extendió la mano para hacerlos pasar.

—Hola familia. — la habitación se inundó de chillidos y lágrimas de emoción.

Como un borrón vi cuando ella se lanzó a los brazos de mamá y tía Charlotte, para luego ser envueltas por Rose y Ali. Ya cuando ella se calmaron los demás se acercaron, papá la abrazó con fuerza y le dio la bienvenida. Emmett la alzó y comenzó a girar con ella, lo que causó sus rizas. Jasper y su padre la abrazaron con ternura y la trataron como cuando llego a casa. Ella procedió a presentarles a Diego, se le veía nerviosa, pero tan pronto él le tomo la mano ella se relajó. La familia lo recibió con cariño, no sin antes recibir las advertencias de mis hermanos.

—Si la lastimas o la vemos llorar por ti, será mejor que hagas un hoyo y te entierres, porque eso será menos terrible de lo que haremos. — Bree se quedó congelada ante la amenaza de Emmett y Jasper, pero Diego lo entendió y prometió que la cuidaría.

Una hora después ya habiendo escuchado todas las historias de Bree, había llegado el momento de cumplir con lo que habíamos propuesto para aquella reunión. Nuestros padres prefirieron no volver a escuchar las historias de Fred y Rose, pero se quedaron en la casa, por si algo pasaba. Papá no quería estar lejos, en especial por la salud de Bella. Mamá fue a la cocina a preparar un té, para las chicas llevándose con ella a los demás.

El silencio predominó, todos estaban un poco tensos, pero había llegado el momento de que Bella supiera cómo había nacido la relación de Fred y Bree con nuestra familia y de que Bree supiera todo lo que había pasado con su hermano. También Rose hablaría sobre lo que le pasó, como he dicho antes había un punto donde ambas historias se unían y de allí que nuestra relación como hermanos se fortaleciera aún más.

—Creo que llegó el momento y bueno será mejor que comience yo. — las palabras de Fred nos sacaron de nuestros pensamientos. Él se quedó viendo a Bella un momento, luego a su hermana hasta que llegó a mí. Pude notar la duda en sus ojos, esto no iba a ser fácil y entendí su temor por ambas. Le asentí con la cabeza para que continuara, si llegado el momento era demasiado fuerte para alguna de ellas, el podría detenerse.

—Bree, antes de empezar quiero pedirte permiso de tocar un poco de nuestro pasado, ya que de ahí seria mas fácil partir. — Ella lo miró un momento y suspiró.

—Adelante, Diego ya conoce parte de la historia y yo no tengo nada que esconder.

—Bien entonces comienzo. — esta vez miró a Rose quien se aferraba a los brazos de Emm. Ella levantó su mirada y con una sonrisa nerviosa asintió. — Bueno damita, no sé cuánto sabes de mi amistad con Edward, pero deduzco que no mucho. — Le habló directamente a Bella, ya que era la única presente que no conocía esta parte.

—Voy desde el principio. Edward y yo nos conocemos desde el jardín de niños. Siempre estábamos juntos y nos defendíamos uno al otro. Mientras yo estaba fuera de casa simulaba que tenía una vida normal. No tenía más amigos porque no se permitía y yo no quería que tener que mentirle a más personas. Nuestro padre era militar y un loco maniático del control, de lo cual Ed tenía conocimiento, pero eso no era lo peor. — mi amigo se detuvo un momento para tomar fuerza.

—Muy pocas veces logré venir a esta casa y casi todas fue cuando él estaba de viaje. Los años fueron pasando, fuimos creciendo y cada vez se me hacía más difícil ocultar lo que pasaba en casa. Siempre traté de proteger a Bree de todo aquello y aún después hasta de mi persona. Aún tengo pesadillas de cómo ocurrieron varias cosas, pero ahora lejos de tener temor, las utilizo para fortalecerme. Recuerdo como de emocionados estábamos Edward y yo cuando llegó nuestro último año. Al graduarnos nuestras vidas cambiarían, ya nos iríamos a la universidad y yo por fin tendría algo de libertad y paz. — pensar en aquellos días me trajo algo de nostalgia. Mi amigo siempre estaba nervioso y solitario. Mis padres continuamente le invitaban a quedarse con nosotros, pero él siempre se negaba. Nuestras miradas nuevamente se conectaron y él parecía estar pensando lo mismo que yo.

—Por fin llegó la noche del baile, éramos de los más envidiados ya que iríamos con dos de las chicas más lindas y populares. — Bella se removió a mi lado soltando un bufido y yo me reí, por lo que me gané un codazo de su parte. Fred se había detenido a contemplar nuestro pequeño intercambio y negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía.

—Carlisle le había regalado a Edward un Lexus RX 330, por sus excelentes calificaciones, y yo casi muero de envidia. ¿Quién no quería un papé como él? Bueno mejor no sigo por ahí. Esa noche yo estaba que flotaba de felicidad, aunque me habían impuesto hora de llegada. Tenía hasta las 11 de la noche, peor que la cenicienta, ella por lo menos tenía hasta las 12 y en mi caso no sería que toda la magia desapareciera, sino que recibiría un fuerte castigo. — mis ojos se trasladaron a Bree en el preciso momento en que su cuerpo tembló, atrayendo la atención tanto de Fred, como de Diego quien la abrazó más fuerte.

—Estábamos pasándola tan bien que se me olvidó la hora y solo fui consciente cuando una de las chicas lo mencionó. En ese momento mi estómago se revolvió y un escalofrío se apoderó de mi cuerpo. Estaba seguro que cuando llegara a casa no me iba a encontrar con nada bueno. Salí apresurado a buscar un taxi, Edward me detuvo, para ofrecerme llevarme, pero me zafé de él. No quería que viera lo que pasaría. —

—De camino rogaba porque las cosas no estuvieran tan mal, pero al llegar percibí todo lo contrario, no solo era malo lo que estaba sucediendo, sino que era espeluznante y hasta inhumano. Al entrar mi padre se giró hacia mi, en su cara había dibujada la mas diabólica sonrisa y tenía una mirada que denotaba su demencia. Mi cuerpo se estremeció ante aquellas facciones, pero él se giró quedando de espaldas a mí y fue cuando pude notar el cinturón de cuero en sus manos. Acto seguido este era alzado en el aire para luego golpear en algún lugar. A aquel golpe le siguió un gran chillido de los labios de mi pequeña hermanita que se encontraba en el piso y de la que no me había percatado, al estar prácticamente paralizado. — la habitación se llenó de unos suaves sollozos, provenientes de Bree quien era fuertemente abrazada por Diego. No importaba cuantas veces escuchara aquella historia, siempre reaccionaba de la misma manera, tenía el impulso de buscar a aquel infeliz y acabar con él, pero luego recordaba dónde estaba él y eso me calmaba un poco. Mi amigo miraba a su hermana con ojos algo llorosos, ellos a su manera intentaban superar todo el dolor que sufrieron, pero sabían que esas cicatrices estarían allí de por vida. Decidí contar aportar un poco en esa parte, para que mi amigo se calmara.

—_"Todo acto de desobediencia conlleva un castigo. Se te dijo que regresaras a una hora en específico, pero se te pasó y eso es intolerable. Tú no estás aquí, pero alguien tiene que aprender la lección"_ recitaba él mientras volvía a levantar el cinturón. Los ojos de mi hermana, contemplaron con horror aquel acto, para luego trasladar la mirada a mí, eso me descongeló y mientras el cinturón comenzaba a descender corrí tirándome sobre el cuerpo de ella y recibiendo el castigo sobre mi espalda. Aquel golpe no me dolía tanto, como darme cuenta que nuestra madre estaba parada en la escalera, observando todo con indiferencia. —en los ojos de Fred vi reflejado el dolor que aquel recuerdo en especifico le causaba. Por años traté de entender porqué la madre de mi amigo jamás intervenía y sabía muy bien que mi amigo por mucho tiempo le guardo rencor, por aquello. ¿Cómo una madre podía ver aquella escena sin si quiera soltar una lágrima? Ese siempre será un gran misterio.

—Ella jamás intervenía, nunca hizo nada para protegernos y estoy seguro que no era por miedo. Hasta llegó a decir, que mejor nosotros que éramos jóvenes y nos recuperábamos rápido, no que a ella las marcas tardarían en borrarse y ella tenía reuniones a las que asistir con sus amigas… Perdón ya me estoy desviando del tema. —

—Tranquilo, te seguimos apoyando. — le dijo Jazz.

—Gracias hermano. Sé que lo hacen, pero mejor continúo. Bueno luego de recibir el primer golpe en mi espalda, me comencé a incorporar. El cuerpo de Bree temblaba y su respiración era errática, traté de fijarme en ella lo mas rápido posible ya que sabia que pronto vendría el próximo golpe. Lo que vi me llenó de rabia, mi hermanita a la que tanto trate de proteger, estaba llena de golpes. Eso me confirmaba que el castigo había comenzado incluso antes de que mi hora de regreso hubiese llegado. Tanto tiempo como para que ella tuviese heridas que sangraban. No puedo explicar cómo, pero escuché el cinturón batirse en el aire y antes de que éste descendiera nuevamente, me levanté y lo agarré en el aire y tire de el hasta arrancarlo de sus manos. Ambos nos quedamos paralizados por un breve momento. Momento en el que pude notar como el miedo se apodero de él, pero eso no duró mucho. Se recompuso y comenzó a burlarse de mí. _"¿Qué harás ahora, pegarme? Tú no eres suficiente hombre para eso, te aseguro que ahora el castigo te será peor. Aun no he acabado con ella y tendrás que presenciar todo lo que tengo planeado para ella. Luego me encargaré de ti."_ El dio un paso hacia nosotros y todo se volvió rojo. Apagué mi lado consciente y comencé a arremeter contra él. Comenzó a retroceder por los golpes hasta que llegó a la cocina, pero aún con los golpes él seguía jugando con mi mente. En algún momento perdí el ritmo y él me quitó el cinturón de la misma manera que lo hice yo. Por lo que nuevamente sin pensarlo busqué otra cosa, que dado a donde estábamos fue un cuchillo…— sentí a Bella temblar a mi lado y un fuerte sollozo escapar de sus labios, haciendo que mi amigo se detuviera.

—Lo siento damita, no llores. — Se agachó frente a ella y tomó su mano. — No vale la pena que derrames una lágrima por esto, así que mejor no sigo. — Fred estaba muy nervioso, por la reacción de mi pequeña, pero ella paso la mano por sus cabellos y le dio una triste sonrisa.

—Continúa por favor. Lamento mi reacción, pero no puedes pretender que no me duela el que alguien les haya hecho daño a ti y a tu hermana, cuando tú has estado ayudando, para protegerme. — mi amigo me volvió a mirar con la pregunta en sus ojos si debía continuar y yo le asentí. Sabía que Fred temía a como ella pudiera tomar el resto de la historia, pero yo ya había aprendido a las malas que mi chica era fuerte.

—Ok. — tomó una bocanada de aire, miro hacia Bree y ésta también le asintió. — continuemos entonces. Como dije antes había tomado un cuchillo de cocina, porque en mi mente aparecían las imágenes de todo lo que habíamos tenido que sufrir por años y que no quería que se volvieran a repetir. Para mí en ese momento la única solución era acabar con la vida de aquel maldito monstruo. Cuando me fui abalanzar sobre él unos brazos me detuvieron y aún con la rabia en mi sangre me giré y enterré el cuchillo en esa persona. Cuando enfoqué mi mirada sentí como el mundo se me derrumbaba. Quién me trató de aguantar y a quién herí fue a mi único amigo en aquel momento. En ese momento regresé a la realidad, escuché sirenas a lo lejos, pero al ver la sangre cubrir la manga de la camisa de Ed, todo se volvió oscuro. Nuevamente alguien me sostuvo y con voz suave me dijo _"Tranquilo hijo te tengo"_ conocía aquella voz, pero mi cerebro no cooperaba, así que me dejé envolver por la inconsciencia. — se detuvo un momento tal vez esperando, algún reproche de los presentes, pero nadie dijo nada. Bella había tragado fuerte, cuando dijo que yo era a quien había herido y me abrazó aún más fuerte, pero no vi ninguna muestra de reproche, ni rabia en sus ojos. Ella era un ser demasiado puro para cargar con esos sentimientos.

—Recuerdo haber despertado en el hospital bastante exaltado, pero alguien puso su mano sobre mi pecho para mantenerme acostado. _"Tranquilo hermano, están a salvo"_ Abrí los ojos y allí estaba él nuevamente, mi mejor amigo. El que me abrazó sin importar que fuéramos dos hombres, me dejó llorar dándome consuelo. Ya más recuperado le pregunté por su herida, pero él lejos de insultarme por lo que hizo, me soltó una broma, sobre que era cool, porque las chicas amaban las cicatrices de guerra. — Bella escogió ese momento para mirarme y yo solo me encogí de hombros con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Cosas de muchachos. — Susurré, ella me alzó una ceja y Fred soltó una carcajada.

— Cálmate damita, como habrás comprobado no le quedó cicatriz que mostrar. Según Carlisle la herida fue superficial, pero yo sé que fallé por poquito para llegar a su corazón. Luego me explicaron que Bree estaba bastante delicada, tenía dos costillas rotas y una estuvo a punto de perforarle un pulmón. La policía se estaba haciendo cargo del demonio de mi padre y servicios infantiles estaba decidiendo qué haría con nosotros. Esme entró en la habitación como un huracán, yo me temí lo peor. Había herido a su hijo así que lo que menos esperaba era que entrara y se tirara sobre mí para envolverme en sus brazos y llenarme de besos. _"Ustedes al único lugar que irán será a casa con nosotros. Ningún trabajador social me va impedir hacerme cargo de mis niños."_ Su tono era tan decidido que sentí pena por quien le llevara la contraria. — Recuerdo la cara de Fred cuando mamá soltó aquello. Ya ella había hablado con todos en casa e incluso con mis tíos y todos estaban de acuerdo en que era lo mejor para mi amigo y su hermana.

—Estando Esme allí, entró la mujer que nos dio la vida. Ella parecía perdida y al ver a la familia se puso nerviosa. Pidió hablar a solas conmigo y a pesar de las protestas de Esme, Carlisle logró que saliera. Edward me dijo suave "estaremos cerca" yo le asentí. Una vez cerrada la puerta la pose de mujer frágil y asustadiza desapareció, para dar paso a una mujer fría y sin sentimientos. Me amenazó con que si hablaba en contra de mi padre lo pagaríamos caro. Ella no estaba dispuesta a pasar por aquella humillación y yo con toda la rabia que tenía acumulada le grité lo que se merecía. Esme entro en la habitación y la saco de allí casi a patadas. Escuché cuando con un tono que haría congelar el infierno le advirtió que si alguna vez ella se atrevía acercarse, conocería lo que era capaz de hacer Esme Cullen por sus hijos, porque para ella éramos sus hijos. Mi progenitora se rio en su cara lo que desató la furia de Esme quien le pegó una cachetada, dejando una marca roja en su rostro. Ésta pegó un grito y salió apresurada, pero luego me enteré que fue detenida por la policía. Ella fue acusada como cómplice de mi padre. — Mis padres habían hecho de todo para que aquellos dos lunáticos que se hacían llamar los padres de mi amigo, fueran castigados con todo el peso de la ley.

— Hoy solo sé que después de haber cumplido con su tiempo en prisión, él fue trasladado a una institución mental y de ella no he tenido noticias hace más de un año. — se quedó en silencio unos minutos. Sus ojos puestos en su hermana y en el hombre que la sostenía. Estaba pensando cómo continuar. Ahora llegaba la parte que Bree no conocía. Luego de respirar profundo se sentó y pasando las manos por su cabello continuó.

—Como dijo Esme en el hospital, nosotros vinimos a vivir aquí. Bree se recuperó totalmente y bajo los amorosos cuidados de Esme ella por primera vez fue feliz. Yo en cambio guardaba demasiado rencor y culpa. A pesar de que nadie en esta casa jamás me acusó por lo de Edward mi mente me traicionaba, diciéndome que yo era igual a mi padre. Nos fuimos a la universidad y allí comencé a distanciarme de mis hermanos. Dejé de venir a casa y aunque Edward seguía buscándome, yo me negaba. Conocí gente nueva que me enseñó una forma errónea de olvidar mis problemas, por lo que me hundí en el mundo de las pandillas, el alcohol y las drogas. —

— ¿Qué? — el grito de Bree nos hizo saltar a todos. Sus ojos estaban más llenos de lágrimas.

—Si nenita, por eso me alejé de ti. Yo no era una buena influencia. No quería que vieras cuán jodido estaba. Cada día que me miraba en el espejo, no veía mi imagen, sino la de papá. —Bree se soltó del abrazo de su novio y corrió hacia su hermano. Se sentó sobre sus piernas como una niña pequeña y le abrazó.

—Debiste decirme. Tenias que confiar en mí, como yo lo hice siempre contigo. Tú nunca serías como ese hombre. Tú me defendiste muchas veces, recibiste muchísimos golpes por mí. ¿Cómo pudiste pensar que eras como él? — ella acariciaba el cabello de su hermano, todos vimos cómo se dejó arrullar, lo necesitaba. Él necesitaba todo esto para poder liberarse.

—Lo sé linda, sé que debí confiar en ti, en ustedes. —nos dijo levantando su rostro. — Pero en aquel momento era inmaduro y creí que solo estaba mejor.

—Tonto— le reprendió ella cariñosamente.

—No te voy a discutir eso. — le guiño un ojo y la alentó a que regresara a su lugar para poder continuar. Luego de esa pequeña escena Fred siguió hablándonos de su tiempo con aquel grupo, hasta llegar a uno de los momentos que sabía que tocarían a Bella.

—En aquella locura, llegó alguien especial a mi vida. Ella se comportaba algo rebelde. Decía que su madre la estaba enloqueciendo. Los chicos trataron de darle drogas, pero yo no se lo permití. La protegí lo más que pude y ella se mantuvo limpia. Nos enamoramos y comenzamos a planear la forma de vivir juntos. Mi chica lloraba muchísimo cada vez que yo me drogaba, me suplicaba que dejara aquello, pero yo me negaba. Varias veces la alejé de mí, pero ella regresaba. La amaba demasiado, pero sabía que sus padres tenían razón. En aquel momento yo no estaba a la altura de un ser tan hermoso como ella. Con ella viví los momentos más felices. — Él miro a Bella un segundo y sonrió triste.

—Es por ella, por lo que te digo que tú me has dado más de lo que te imaginas. Damita cuando llegaste aquí y me permitieron ayudar con tu seguridad, me dieron la oportunidad de cumplir con dos promesas. — Bella lo miró extrañada, ella no entendía lo importante que fue para él haber colaborado con mantenerla a salvo.

—No tengo la más mínima idea de a qué te refieres. — le dijo ella.

—Una vez le prometí a ella, que cuando me recuperara viviríamos juntos y yo me encargaría de cuidarla a ella y a ti. — Mi mujer levantó la vista asombrada y vi cómo en su cabeza todas las piezas fueron cayendo en orden.

— ¿Tú eras su novio? — preguntó ella en un susurro.

—Si damita, yo era por quien Heidi esperaba. —Bella comenzó a temblar, si no hacía algo rápido ella colapsaría. Su agarre en mi mano se fue debilitando.

—Pequeña respira. — le dije con voz suave. Jasper salió disparado de su lugar y se arrodilló frente a ella.

—Bells mírame, soy Jasper. No lo pierdas, tú eres más fuerte. — así nos mantuvimos un momento, tratando que ella se calmara y no dejara que como otras veces la inundara la inconsciencia. Jazz le revisó el pulso, nos dijo que sus signos eran normales. Fred comenzó a pasearse por el lugar desesperado y nervioso.

—Fred— la voz suave de mi amada lo hizo detenerse.

—Lo siento damita, no quería alterarte así. —sus ojos estaban vidriosos.

—Ella te amó hasta su último suspiro y yo siento que hallas tenido que perderla por mí. — todos miraban extrañados la escena. Ellos conocían ambas historias pero no las relacionaban.

—Heidy fue la joven que… — no sabía qué término usar sin que ni Fred ni Bella se sintieran tristes. — ella era la amiga que estaba con Bella la noche que fue atacada. — no tuve que decir más.

—Damita, jamás quiero que te culpes por lo que pasó esa noche. Para mi ella murió de la manera más valiente, decidió defenderte porque te amaba. Tú eras más que su compañera o amiga, eras su hermanita. Eso solía decirme las veces que hablamos. Yo soy quien lamenta no haber estado allí para cuidarlas. Ella me hizo prometer que si le pasaba algo, yo me haría cargo de ti, pero no te pude encontrar. Cuando Ed me llamó y me contó lo que estaba pasando, supe que ella te había puesto en mi camino y podría cumplir con mi promesa. Además de cumplir con lo que prometí en su tumba. Con todo esto encontré un poco de paz. Tú estás a salvo, feliz y ese maldito está pagando muy caro lo que hizo. —nuestras miradas se encontraron un momento en un gesto de complicidad.

—En la vida tuve que tocar fondo, presenciar algo terrible para decidir salir de donde estaba. Heidi siempre fue mi apoyo, ella a pesar de todo nunca se avergonzó de mí. Ni aun cuando algunas personas me creyeron cómplice de lo que pasó con Rose. — Bree y Bella casi saltan de sus asientos, si hubiera sido en otras circunstancias, hubiera sido cómico.

—Creo que es mi turno. — dijo Rose. Fred se giro hacia ella y le tendió la mano. Ambos se envolvieron en un fraternal abrazo y Fred besó su frente.

—Dale tigresa. — le susurró a lo que ella le pegó en el brazo, sonriendo.

—Nena, sé que tú ya conoces algunos datos. Bueno la historia más corta, pero voy a dar un poquito para atrás a la película. — su mirada se dirigió a Emm, ella sabía lo mucho que aquello le dolía a él en especial. Éste le mandó un beso en el aire dándole ánimos.

—Yo había entrado a la universidad junto con Fred, Jasper y Edward. Siempre habíamos sido muy unidos, como la familia que éramos. Emmett ya estaba allí por lo que yo me sentía más segura, rodeada de mis hermanos. Solía ser bastante vanidosa y ciega, las chicas se acercaban a mí por llegar a mis hermanos. Casi nunca me molestaba, hasta que alguna se refería a Em. El segundo semestre conocí a un chico que iba en el mismo año que Emmett, él para mí era mi sueño hecho realidad. Era educado, refinado, heredero de una gran fortuna, muy guapo y se había fijado en mi. — Emm hizo un gesto de asco, tratando de que su esposa no lo viera pero falló. Él se disculpó y ella le sonrió.

—Como puedes ver Emm no pensaba lo mismo. — ella estaba tratando de bromear para quitarle un poco de peso a la historia.

—Todos compartíamos la opinión. —corrigió Jasper

—Cierto. La cosa es que yo quedé flechada con él, lo que me llevó a distanciarme de mis hermanos y hasta discutir varias veces con ellos. Un día decidí hacer las cosas más oficiales por lo que le notifiqué a la familia que invitaría a mi novio a cenar. Mis padres se encontraban de viaje, por lo que Esme decidió que ella prepararía la cena y mis padres viajarían para estar allí. Lo que nos trajo a esta casa. Lo que nunca imaginé es que eso afectaría a Emmett. —éste resopló en protesta.

—En aquel tiempo yo pensaba que aborrecía a Emmett, varias veces me había hecho alguna escena frente a mi novio.

—Hey estaba celoso. Te amaba con locura, pero no podía evitar comportarme como un tonto cuando estaba cerca de ti. — se defendió mi hermano y yo recordé las veces que metió la pata con Rose en aquel tiempo.

—Lo sé osito y sabes que ese amor me salvó hasta de mí misma. — mi hermano fue uno de los mayores apoyos para ella, cuando estaba en recuperación.

—Hay varios datos que no recuerdo y espacios que solo pueden llenar los recuerdos de los chicos. Así que creo que mi parte no solo la contaré yo, necesitaré la ayuda de ustedes. — todos asentimos. Era cierto que habían partes que solo nosotros conocíamos.

—Recuerdo que la noche de la cena estaba nerviosa. Le había pedido a mi tía que más nadie supiera el motivo de aquella reunión. Todos estaban ya reunidos cuando sonó el timbre. Corrí abrir y allí estaba mi "perfecto novio" lo tomé de la mano y lo llevé con el resto de la familia. Al entrar noté que el ambiente había cambiado. El silencio predominaba en el lugar y justo cuando iba hablar escuché un auto arrancar a toda velocidad. Mire alrededor y mi furia aumento al ver que Emmett se había marchado. Esme me miraba con una disculpa en sus ojos, pero también dolor. Me gire hacia Royce y este tenía una sonrisa burlona dibujada en su rostro, pero no quise hacer caso a aquello. — esa noche mientras Rose brillaba de alegría el resto vimos como el corazón de Emmett se rompía. Todos tratamos de calmarlo, pero no pudimos, prefirió marcharse antes de hacer algo imprudente. A ninguno de nosotros nos agradaba el novio de nuestra hermana y menos cuando veíamos cómo la alejaba de su familia.

— Durante la cena el ambiente fue muy tenso, todos estaban callados y eso me molestaba aun más. No aguantando más el ambiente me disculpé y caminé hacia la cocina para tratar de calmarme y no dejar salir mi mal carácter con mi familia. Lo que menos me esperaba era encontrar allí a Emmett, estaba sentado en el desayunador con las manos sobre su rostro. Algo dentro de mí quería correr hacia él y abrazarle, pero hice lo contrario, comencé a reclamarle por su actitud. Él levantó su rostro y vi como retenía las lágrimas._ "Algún día te darás cuenta cuáles son sus verdaderas intenciones contigo y espero que cuando eso pase no sea tarde para arrepentirte. Yo ya no te voy a molestar más, desde hoy tú no existes para mi"_ Aquellas palabras fueron peor que una puñalada, quería detenerlo, pero era demasiado orgullosa, por lo que le contesté que me importaba muy poco su opinión, luego regresé a la mesa. — de allí en adelante Rose se alejó más y Emmett había perdido toda su alegría.

—Los días fueron pasando y yo me creía mas enamorada de Royce, pero me dolía estar lejos de los chicos. A él no le gustaba que yo hablara con ellos y yo tratando de que no se molestara le hacía caso. Discutíamos muchas veces porque él quería que tuviéramos relaciones, pero yo me negaba. Aún era virgen y no me sentía preparada para dar ese paso. Ahora entiendo que era porque no le amaba como yo creía. Solo estaba deslumbrada y enamorada de mi propia ilusión. Unos días antes de su cumpleaños vine aquí, buscando a mi mejor amigo. Necesitaba contarle muchas cosas ya que para mí su opinión siempre era muy importante. Edward era el chico más centrado que conocía y jamás me juzgaba, él simplemente me decía las cosas como las pensaba y si algo andaba mal me abrazaba y con su "Tranquila Rosie, ya lo resolveremos" mi mundo regresaba a rotar sobre su eje. — ella se detuvo y me contempló un momento. Yo le sonreí porque aunque nadie lo notara esa era mi forma de decirle que todo estaba bien.

—Ese día subí a su habitación, él estaba extraño, pero al verme abrió sus brazos y corrí hacia mi refugio personal. "¿Rosie cariño, que pasa?" Me preguntó y yo comencé a llorar. Le conté que los extrañaba mucho, a lo que él me dijo, aun seguimos aquí en el mismo lugar. Luego comencé hablarle sobre mi relación con Royce, le oculté detalles, sobre nuestras discusiones y aunque le conté que él quería que diéramos el siguiente paso, no mencioné que me estaba presionando con eso. _"Nena, si no te sientes lista no lo hagas. Además ¿Quién te dice que él se casará contigo?"_ Aquello en vez de hacerme recapacitar, me enfureció. Le grité que no me apoyaba, porque defendía a su hermano. Que no entendía que yo amaba a Royce y me daba terror que él me dejara. Que me creía una niña tonta y débil. _"No quieras sobreprotegerme ahora Edward, yo ya no soy una niña y puedo decidir por mí misma."_ Edward me miró a los ojos y tomando mis manos me dijo_ "Rosie, yo solo quiero que seas feliz y últimamente no te veo ni sonreír. Te sigo amando como tu hermano y amigo, pero eso no me ciega a la realidad. Solo quiero que recuerdes que aquí seguiré si me necesitas, para lo que sea."_ Quise seguirle gritando, pero no pude, sus lágrimas me derrumbaron. Lo abracé con fuerza y susurré _"Ya tomé una decisión, me entregaré a él, ese será mi regalo para su cumpleaños y sé que él me hará feliz."_ Edward no me dijo nada, solo se quedo allí abrazándome. Luego me pidió que los acompañara el próximo día a una salida de amigos y hermanos, a lo que accedí. —

—El próximo día hable con Royce, pero no le dije que saldría. Le conté que había ido a hablar con Edward y se molestó, lo que desencadenó otra discusión, se excusó con que tenía que estudiar y yo agradecí al cielo. En la noche me fui con Jasper al lugar donde nos encontraríamos con el resto, al llegar Alice corrió abrazarme y Edward se le unió, pero cuando levanté la mirada allí estaba Emmett, quien había cumplido su palabra._ "Lo siento, yo me voy, no quiero incomodarla."_ Le dijo a Jasper, su voz y su mirada triste me dolieron. Ese no era mi oso, el que me hacía reír o enojar, allí ya no estaba mi tonto grandulón. Aquel era un ser triste, sus ojos ya no brillaban y su característica sonrisa ya no adornaba su rostro. Cuando lo vi dar la espalda, lo tomé del brazo para detenerlo. Él se giró y nuestras miradas se quedaron enganchadas. _"No te vayas"_ supliqué y sin temor me abracé a su cuerpo. — Emmett se levantó de donde estaba y la envolvió en sus brazos.

—Ese día volví a respirar. Tenerla allí me devolvió la vida y las esperanzas. Amaba a Rose, pero mi prioridad era verla feliz, aunque estar lejos de ella me matara. — comentó el grandulón recostando la cabeza en el hombro de su esposa. Aquel detalle tan íntimo, para nosotros era un milagro, porque creímos que jamás pasaría, pero él se mantuvo firme y luchó por rescatar a su chica del infierno.

—Siempre estuve tan ciega. No me daba cuenta que aquello que tanto buscaba estaba frente a mi nariz. — algunas lágrimas se escaparon de sus ojos y Emmett las secó con ternura. Ellos tenían una manera muy rara de amarse, pero momentos como aquellos hacían que cualquiera bajara la cabeza o mirara a otro lado, porque la fuerza de su amor te golpeaba y mareaba.

—Un camino largo recorrido, pero a pesar del dolor y del sufrimiento estamos juntos. Vencimos bebé. — ambos se sonrieron, él le dio un suave beso y se volvió a sentar.

—Bueno ya me desvié, como siempre me sacas del rumbo. — Emmett soltó una carcajada y le lanzó un beso. — continúo, en ese momento yo descubrí que lo que sentía por Emm no era normal, estar en sus brazos me hizo sentir en casa, protegida y amada. Nada de eso lo sentía con mi novio, eso me confundió, pero decidí resolverlo luego. Me separé poco a poco de él y nos volvimos a mirar, el mundo se detuvo, solo éramos él y yo, una lágrima se escapó de su control y yo la atrapé con una caricia. Él me sonrió, tomó mi mano y la besó, pero el terremoto Cullen- Hale rompió la burbuja. Todos nos envolvimos en un gran abrazo, allí estábamos de nuevo juntos como siempre debía ser. Lo que no me di cuenta es que del otro lado de la calle un Royce furioso nos observaba. Entramos al lugar, donde las novias de Edward y Jasper nos esperaban. — Bella se removió a mi lado, por lo que la abracé más fuerte. Rose me dio una sonrisa burlona y yo le fruncí el seño.

—Tranquila hermanita, esa nunca te llegó ni a los zapatos. Tanya y María eran las mujeres más desagradables del planeta y nuestro aborrecimiento era recíproco. Estábamos sentados tomando nuestro primer trago cuando Edward vio a Fred. Casi saltamos de alegría, tal vez era una oportunidad para que el clan se reuniera. Nos acercamos a él, nos saludó pero parecía nervioso. — Fred se levantó e intervino.

—Y lo estaba. En aquel momento no estaba en buenos pasos y no quería que me relacionaran con los Cullen por temor a que les hicieran daño. Sabía que si se enteraban que era parte de esa familia me usarían para llegar a ellos y obtener algún beneficio. Por lo que los aleje a una parte donde no pudieran vernos. Quería abrazar a mis hermanas y bromear con mis hermanos, tratar de regresar a aquel tiempo donde todo era más feliz, pero no podía. Las decisiones que había tomado me alejaban de eso.

—Luego recuerdo que preguntaste por Bree y Alice te respondió que habían hablado el día anterior y que ella estaba bien, aunque triste por no saber nada de ti. Nos pediste que cuando habláramos con ella le recordáramos que tú la seguías amando como su princesita. — ambos miraron a Bree y le sonrieron. En ese tiempo ella había obtenido una beca para estudiar en el extranjero y aunque nos dolió a todos las dejamos ir. Fred se había distanciado hasta de ella y por eso ella se fue dolida.

— Cuando regresamos a la mesa el veneno de las víboras no se hizo esperar. María y Tanya comenzaron a hablar mal de Fred, por lo que Alice y yo molestas nos levantamos de la mesa, Emmett nos guiñó un ojo y tomándonos del brazo a las dos nos fuimos a bailar. En algún momento Alice se alejó quedando nosotros dos solos, me sentía tan diferente estando con Emm que me dejé llevar. Nuestros cuerpos parecían ser uno y mi corazón quería salir de mi pecho, pero nuevamente la burbuja explotó. A lo lejos vi a mi novio, éste me miraba con rabia y yo me sentí fatal. Estaba faltándole el respeto a nuestra relación y a Emmett de quien me separé al instante. Él se dio cuenta del porqué mi actitud, nuestras miradas se encontraron y entendió que me iría con Royce. Traté de detenerlo, pero Emmett estaba furioso, por lo que me dejó sola en la pista, verlo alejarse me dolió. Yo estaba lastimando a mi gran oso, mientras que él solo me daba espacio para ser feliz. — la voz de Rose se entrecortaba y ésta trataba de mantener las lágrimas para ella.

—Emmett llegó a nuestra mesa con la mirada perdida. Yo le pregunté por Rosalie y me contestó que su novio estaba allí y ella de seguro se iría con el. María se me quedó viendo un momento y luego se giró hacia Jazz _"Hay mi amor vas a tener que ponerle control a tu hermanita, cada vez se comporta más como una zorra"_ sentí una furia indescriptible, odiaba aquella mujer, pero Jazz fue más rápido que yo y se interpuso. _"Tranquila princesa, yo me encargo"_ me susurró al oído, calmándome al instante. Ellos comenzaron a discutir y yo me desconecté, sentía que algo estaba por pasar y no era bueno. Tengo un vago recuerdo de cuando Emmett nos dijo "Hay que buscar a Rose, antes de que le pase algo malo. Vi al tipo ese con algunos de los que acompañaban a Fred" todos nos paramos a la vez, y comenzamos a mirar, pero nada de ellos. Las novias de estos dos comenzaron a protestar, pero ellos le dijeron que nos íbamos, que si se querían quedar era su problema. — culminó Alice

—Yo sentía que tenía que terminar de resolver las cosas en mi vida. Esos pocos momentos que había estado con Emmett me habían abierto los ojos. Por lo que fui hacia Royce. Me miraba con rabia, pero me abrazó. Luego me pregunto qué hacía allí y cuando le respondí que había salido con mis hermanos, se molesto más._ "Que yo recuerde tú solo tienes un hermano querida y te he repetido un millón de veces que los demás solo quieren separarnos, en especial el gorila inútil ese de Emmett"_ Yo bajé mi cabeza, me entristecía como él siempre se expresaba de mi familia, allí comprendí que era todo al revés. Me dejé sacar del bar con el pretexto de que me llevaría a casa y así yo aprovecharía y terminaría con él, pero sus planes para mi eran otros. Cuando estábamos fuera, tome mi móvil para avisarles a los demás que me iba, Royce me soltó la mano dejándome caminar al frente. Lo siguiente pasó demasiado rápido. Un auto se detuvo frente a mí y fui empujada dentro. Traté de luchar pero el muy desgraciado de mi novio me pego tan fuerte que quedé inconsciente. — Rose se quedó en silencio y muy dentro de mi sabía que estaba regresando a aquel momento. Ella miraba a Bella por momentos pero no se decidía a seguir. Lo que continuaba era muy difícil de contar y por tanto ella analizaba las reacciones de mi prometida.

—Fui despertada bruscamente cuando alguien decidió tirarme agua en la cara, escuché varias risas, pero estaba desorientada. Cuando traté de enfocar mi vista, la cara del monstruo que creí amar me miraba con desprecio. _"Bienvenida a tu palacio princesa. Espero que estés cómoda, porque aquí vamos a pasar una larga noche"_ escuché risas alrededor que no lograba identificar, pero no veía a más nadie. _"Por fin tendré mi tan deseada primera vez contigo. ¿Sabes preciosa? hoy dejarás de ser la virgencita pura, para ser la putita de todos nosotros."_ Mi estómago se revolvió cuando vi aparecer más hombres. Algo en mí me decía que gritara, pero no me lo permití. _"Eso es lo que él quiere Rose, que grites, verte sufrir, pero no le daré esa satisfacción."_ Me dije a misma. _"Umm parece que nuestra chica no tiene miedo. Vamos Rosalie, suplica. Tal vez así tenga un poco de compasión contigo_." Esta vez se posó sobre mí e intentó besarme, pero yo me quedé inmóvil. Sabía que ya no tenía opción, ya no había forma de escapar, estaba atrapada y mi cuerpo sería usado, pero no quebrarían mi espíritu, ni mi orgullo. Yo ganaría aquella batalla, porque me mantendría firme. Tal vez piensen que era una estupidez, pero era lo último que me quedaba. — el cuerpo de Bella comenzó a temblar, lo que me preocupó y cosa que Rose notó, por lo que se detuvo. Todos nos mantuvimos en silencio con nuestras miradas fijas en mi mujer.

—Continúa Rose, no te detengas. — dijo con voz temblorosa. Luego respiró profundo y sus temblores se calmaron un poco. —Tranquilos estoy bien. Quiero escuchar el resto de la historia y no te limites. — nuevamente Rose me miró buscando una respuesta, pero solo le asentí para que continuara.

—Ok, pero si en algún momento sientes que es demasiado me dices y me detengo. Aunque de todos modos ya no queda mucho que contar. Al él notar que yo no respondía se enfureció lo que me hizo ganadora de otro golpe. _"¿Qué, te crees demasiado buena para mí? Tú no vales nada, solo eres una niñita estúpida, que creyó que negándose tener sexo conmigo lograría amarrarme. Tú me importas muy poco, tu apellido no me sirve de nada. Solo te use, al tenerte a ti fastidiaba al gorila de Cullen, ahora al marcarte como mía, toda la familia sufrirá. Los buenos, inteligentes e intocables Cullen Hale, siempre unidos, siempre perfectos."_ Sus burlas hacia mi familia continuaron, pero cada vez que mencionaba a Emmett mi corazón se rompía. Mi mente viajaba a la noche en que discutimos y él se alejó, luego volvía a esa noche, tiempo antes, donde había estado en sus brazos y la realidad me golpeó, al darme cuenta de que lo amaba. —

—Yo mantenía mis ojos cerrados, por dentro rogaba que solo fuera una pesadilla y que pronto despertara en casa, aun en mi cama, pero no fue así. Fui movida y sujetada por varias manos, mientras otras que reconocí como las de Royce pasaban bruscamente por mi cuerpo hasta llegar a mi camisa, la cual fue desgarrada en medio de risas. Luego continuó con mi falda y por último la ropa interior. El frío que golpeaba mi cuerpo era menos fuerte que el que se había instalado en mi alma. Tenía la certeza de que no sobreviviría a aquella noche. Las palabras hirientes siguieron saliendo de su boca pero yo no las escuchaba. Me había concentrado en recordar a Emmett y suplicar muy dentro de mí que aquello terminara y él pudiera superarlo. Sentí un fuerte dolor, que me hizo consciente de que aquel maldito había entrado en mi cuerpo, los movimientos de él sobre mí continuaron por varios minutos hasta que sentí como se descargó. Creí que ya por fin había terminado hasta escuchar a otro pedir su turno, Royce reía mas fuerte cada vez que uno diferente me iba tomando, yo solo me desconecté. Dejé mi cuerpo allí sin nada y volé al mundo de la fantasía. Un lugar donde estaba envuelta en los brazos de mi amor y rodeada por mi familia.

— ¿Cómo resistí y sobreviví? No lo sé. Solo tengo el leve recuerdo de la voz de Royce diciéndome que yo no servía para nada. Que por fin había obtenido lo que me merecía, por negarme a él por tanto tiempo. Mientras él me hablaba nuevamente el orgullo me ganó y abrí mis ojos, para demostrarle que aunque me había destrozado físicamente, no me había vencido en lo emocional. Él estaba furioso porque no grité ni supliqué y esa fue mi única victoria. De pronto todo se quedó en silencio y el rostro de Royce mostraba tensión y hasta miedo. Él miraba hacia el lugar donde estaba la entrada, por lo que quise saber qué lo había puesto así. Allí había una figura que por su forma distinguí como otro hombre, debería haberme asustado. Otro hombre allí significaba que mi tortura no había terminado, pero por alguna razón me sentí tranquila.

—_"Nosotros ya hicimos lo que quisimos con ella, si la quieres es toda tuya y mira a ver si la puedes hacer rogar"_ Royce hablaba mientras se alejaba de mí y se acercaba a otros de los que estaban allí. Aunque mi mirada seguía puesta en aquella figura, escuché cuando el desgraciado le dijo al que estaba a su lado, que aquel hombre que había entrado le producía miedo. _"Quiero que todos se larguen ya."_ Dijo el desconocido y todos corrieron, pero Royce al llegar a la puerta se giró, me dio una última mirada _"Adiós amorcito, si no sobrevives a esta noche sería mejor para ti, dudo que ahora el mono te quiera de regreso."_ Sus palabras lograron lastimarme más de lo que lo habían hecho ellos físicamente. Cerré mis ojos y por primera vez en aquella noche dejé escapar las lágrimas. _"Lo siento barbie, ya los demás vienen en camino. Perdóname, llegué tarde, pero tienes que resistir, por favor."_ — Rose se giró hacia Fred y en un movimiento táctico cambiaron de lugar.

—Aun me duele el no haber podido evitarle todo aquel sufrimiento a Rose. Cuando llegué al lugar y la vi tirada en el piso toda lastimada y sucia, mi alma se congeló. Había llegado tarde, me había extraviado en el camino. Los chicos que estaban conmigo en el bar me habían dicho que alguien les encargó un trabajito especial. Yo no solía participar, pero ellos me dijeron a dónde irían. Cuando vi a Rose salir con su novio, un presentimiento malo me llegó, por lo que decidí salir tras ellos. No confiaba en ese hombre y todos mis temores se confirmaron cuando vi como ella era empujada dentro del auto de uno de mis compañeros de juerga. —

—Corrí hacia mi auto y decidí seguirles. De allí llamé a los chicos y les expliqué lo que estaba sucediendo. Cuando les iba a decir a dónde dirigirse se me cayó la llamada, por lo que decidí llamarles cuando llegara al lugar, no quería perder más tiempo. Como estaba algo drogado mis sentidos estaban atrofiados lo que me llevó a tardarme más en encontrar la dirección. Cuando por fin me estaba acercando volví a llamar y les dije dónde la habían llevado. Mire mi reloj y ya había perdido media hora, corrí hasta la entrada, donde escuchaba las burlas de aquel maldito desgraciado. Entré y me quedé viendo a todos a mi alrededor, cuando mi mirada se cruzó con la de él lo vi temblar. En aquel tiempo me había dado a conocer por ser despiadado con quienes se me enfrentaban y al parecer él estaba consciente de mi fama. Ordené que todos salieran, mi celular no paraba de vibrar pero no podía permitirme contestar aún. Al escuchar las palabras de aquel infeliz, quise arrancarle la cabeza, pero me contuve, primero estaba el atender a Rosalie, ya luego me permitiría vengarme de los que la habían lastimado y sabia que no estaría solo.

—Todo quedó en silencio, sabía que ella no estaba asustada de mí. Lo había visto en sus ojos cuando entre. No estaba seguro de que ella supiera quién era, pero si vi cómo su cuerpo se relajó con mi presencia. Le supliqué que resistiera, mientras veía las primeras lágrimas brotar de sus ojos. Me aterroricé cuando sentí que dejaba de respirar. El teléfono volvió a vibrar y atendí. _"Por favor avancen"_ supliqué. Me quité el abrigo que tenia y la envolví en el. La tomé en brazos y comencé a caminar hacia la salida. Al llegar afuera unas luces me cegaron, escuché un grito y luego el cuerpo casi inerte de Rose fue arrancado de mis brazos. Todo pasaba tan rápido, todos mis instintos salieron a flote y traté de luchar. Hasta que escuché la voz de Edward llamarme. — nuevamente la historia cambiaba de lugar y esta vez fui yo quien decidió hablar.

—Cuando recibimos la llamada, Emmett se volvió loco. Corrimos a mi coche y salimos de allí apresurados, el desespero nos estaba ganando cuando la segunda llamada llegó indicando a dónde ir. Jasper tomó el móvil, pero ya Fred había cortado. Él comenzó a llamarle mientras yo conducía más allá de los límites permitidos. Por fin le contestó, pero sus palabras lejos de calmar a Jazz lo alteraron más. Cuando entramos en aquella propiedad vimos la figura de Fred quien cargaba a Rose en brazos. Antes de detener el auto por completo ya los chicos se estaban tirando de éste. Escuché el grito de Alice y vi a Emm arrebatarle el cuerpo de su amada a Fred, éste comenzó a luchar y por un momento recordé la noche de la graduación._ "Fred somos nosotros"_ le llame y él se calmo. Nadie hizo preguntas, solo la voz de Emm suplicándole a Rosie que resistiera y la orden de correr al hospital fueron las que rompían el silencio. En el camino Jazz llamó a papá, quien por suerte estaba de guardia esa noche, él no le podía explicar que había pasado porque no sabíamos. Solo con decir que una de las princesas de casa estaba mal herida hizo enloquecer la sala de emergencia. —

—Luego de que pudieran estabilizarla, papá nos sentó a todos. Necesitaba explicaciones. Recuerdo que pasaba las manos por su rostro tratando de aguantar las lágrimas, pero sus ojos estaban llenos de un fuego aterrorizador. Fred le dijo lo que sabía y tragando el nudo en su garganta nos dijo que al examinarla, encontraron que ella había sido abusada. Su…— en ese momento no podía continuar, miré a mi hermana aquello era algo muy privado.

—Gracias Ed— me susurró— yo sé que te es difícil. Lo que él no dice por respeto es que me habían destrozado, al punto que quizás jamás pudiera tener hijos. No solo había sido la violación, también estaba cada golpe que me propinaba Royce por no suplicar. Yo no quería despertar, sabía que allí estaba Emmett. Lo escuchaba hablarme todo el tiempo. Recordarme que me amaba y yo quise morir. Llegó el momento de enfrentar la realidad, al abrir mis ojos y ver el dolor en la cara de los demás, perdí la cordura.

—Rose comenzó a gritar con tanto dolor e ira. Escucharla así era muy duro, pero solo Emm la pudo tranquilizar. Él la abrazó y aunque ella le golpeaba, Emmett le repetía que la amaba, que lo superarían y que ella era una mujer fuerte. Poco a poco los golpes cedieron dando paso a las lágrimas. — Bella se removía nerviosa en mis brazos por lo que hicimos una pausa. Alice le acercó el té y Rose se sentó a su lado, dejándose abrazar por mi amada. Aquello no tanto para consolar a Rose, sino porque era una forma de que Bella se sintiera mejor. Ella era muy protectora con los suyos.

— ¿Estás bien? — le preguntó Rose en voz dulce. Bella la miro un momento y le dio una sonrisa triste.

—Eso debería preguntártelo yo. ¿No crees? — le contestó. Rose negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía.

—Créeme cariño, ya yo lo superé.

— ¿Cómo? — ella respiró profundo nuevamente y dirigió su mirada a mi hermano.

—Emmett siempre estuvo allí. Fue mucho tiempo en terapia. Había veces que no permitía ni que él se me acercara. Sabía que el miedo era irracional, pero no lo podía controlar. Él se mantuvo firme, respetó mis momentos, yo no quería atarlo a mí, sabiendo que había una gran posibilidad de que no pudiera ser madre, pero una y otra vez me demostró que su amor estaba sobre todo. Aun cuando acepté ser su esposa y nos casamos, yo no pude cumplirle como tal. No es fácil superar una violación, hubo momentos en que quise arrancarme la piel o acabar con mi vida. Solo el haber recibido la ayuda adecuada y el contar con el amor de esta enorme familia fue como puede salir adelante. Cuando por fin me decidí a dar el paso, Emmett se encargó de sustituir la pesadilla que había vivido con un recuerdo hermoso. Esa noche fui tratada como una princesa y hasta el día de hoy trato de recuperar el tiempo perdido. — las risas de mi hermano mayor llenaron el ambiente haciendo desaparecer la tristeza.

—Bueno esa es la historia que me marcó, pero nos unió más. — Bella se removía nuevamente y me imagine lo que quería saber.

—Ellos pagaron, aún lo hacen. Nadie lastima a un miembro de esta familia y se queda tranquilo. Recuerdas las palabras que siempre dice papá, los Cullen siempre cuidamos de los nuestros. — no tenía más que decir. Ella no tenía que saber las cosas que hicimos para que esos malditos cayeran.

—Para que estés tranquila, solo te digo que cada uno obtuvo lo que se merecía. Yo ya estoy tranquila, el maldito de Royce está en un hospital siquiátrico y de allí no saldrá jamás. Solo basta que alguien mencione mi nombre o los apellidos Cullen Hale y él se descontrola. — una risa maquiavélica se dibujó en el rostro de Rose mientras contaba aquello. Ella había sido responsable de ese resultado.

—Bueno pequeña ya conoces las historias de cada uno, ahora creo que nos toca contarle algo a Fred. — ya que el ambiente estaba menos pesado preferí dejar atrás la historia de Rose, sabía que Bella la analizaría y después quizás vinieran preguntas, pero por el momento era mejor parar allí.

—Cierto, anoche casi no dormí por culpa tuya hermano. Así que hablen. — Fred se paró muy cerca y nos miraba entrecerrando los ojos y aguantando la sonrisa.

—Veras Fred, hace dos noches estuvimos cenando con los vecinos de Edward. Cuando descubrimos algo que nos afecta a ti y a mi. —Mi amigo se quedó pensativo y luego me dirigió una mirada evaluadora.

— ¿A ver, te refieres a Charles y Macki? — Fred conocía y hasta había cenado con ellos en mi apartamento sin saber lo que los unía.

—Sí, me refiero a ellos. Cuando estuve en su casa hubo una foto que llamó mi atención y ellos me contaron que era su hija. Esa noche lloré mucho y les pedí perdón como hoy lo hice contigo. Porque ellos perdieron a su hija la misma noche y por la misma razón que tú perdiste a tu novia. — Mi amigo se sentó de golpe, vi como ante sus ojos el rompecabezas se armaba.

—Fred, ellos llevan mucho tiempo tratando de encontrar al novio de su hija, necesitan llenar espacios de la vida de Heidi que solo tú conoces, además quieren cumplir con la promesa que hicieron en su funeral. — mi amigo se llevó las manos al rostro para secar algunas lagrimas.

—Pero ellos me odiaban. — susurró.

—Ya no, cuando Bella contó su parte y la historia se fue completando, entendí que ustedes se tienen que reunir. Ellos los han buscado porque prometieron a su hija velar por el bien de ambos. —

—Se los debo a ellos y a ella. Iré a verlos, pero ustedes me acompañaran. — Bella salió de mis brazos, levantándose caminó hacia Fred y lo abrazó. Ambos cerraron sus ojos y en silencio los vi elevar una plegaria.

Los capítulos se van cerrando y las heridas sanando. Ya no más secretos, ni historias a medias. Nuestras vidas por fin estaban tomando el rumbo que les correspondía y nuestra unión se hacía más fuerte. Todo lo que teníamos que hacer era aprovechar las segundas oportunidades que se nos habían concedido.

**Hola mis amores. Ya se que muchas se preguntaran con qué cara regreso yo ahora a publicar. Bueno como les dije una vez, no dejare ninguno de mis fics incompletos. Me está tomando más tiempo del que esperaba, pero los terminare. Las excusan sobran, las que me conocen atreves del msn, facebook o twitter, se harán a la idea de que ha pasado conmigo en este tiempo.**

**Este capítulo era necesario para que conocieran como las historias se entrelazan. La parte de Rosalie fue un poco difícil de escribir y me tomo unas cuantas conversaciones con mis betas, porque yo la había imaginado así desde el principio, pero no quería que pensaran que recurría a esto para llenar espacios. La historia como dije fue pensada así desde que la comencé, no he ido inventando con el paso de esta. Cualquier duda ya saben donde contactarme.**

**Les agradezco enormemente su paciencia, espero que aun queden lectoras por aquí. A las que me comentaron en el capitulo pasado Lizzy90, bellaliz, Adriu, RAKL GT, Gery Whitlock y Ginegine, les estoy agradecida por aun estar allí. Mis queridas betas Betzacosta y Ginegine, gracias por la paciencia y por el apoyo en este tiempo, más que mis betas junto con Gery son verdaderas amigas. Las quiero un universo. También a las chicas que me leen desde el anonimato, a las que me han añadido a sus favoritos y a una persona que se ha vuelto una buena amiga; Jenniffer Rocio, gracias a ti por también aguantarme y por leer a mis melosos. Ahora si me despido. Recuerden ustedes son el combustible que me ayuda a seguir.**

_**Cold Kisses and Bear Hugs**_

_**Con cariño:**_

_**Bertlin**_


	30. Recompenzas de la Vida primera parte

**Los personajes en esta historia no me perteneces, son de la maravillosa Stephanie Meyer y está basada en la canción Toca para mí de Alejando Sanz.**

BPOV

Ya hacían cinco meses desde que había escuché las historias de Fred y Rosalie, las cuales me llevaron a admirarles aún más. Ellos habían vencido en sus batallas y ahora eran más fuertes. Era hermoso saber que el amor de Emmett hacia Rose había sido una de las cosas que la ayudó a querer seguir adelante, aun con la posibilidad en aquel momento de que ella no pudiera concebir.

Fred había salido de la oscuridad, se mantenía limpio y en la actualidad trabajamos juntos en el centro. Como se lo prometimos, fuimos a visitar a los padres de Heidi, ellos estuvieron sorprendidos al enterarse que siempre habían tenido al chico que buscaban cerca. Los Williams se unieron a nuestra causa volviéndose benefactores del centro de ayuda al igual que mi familia. Ellos querían darles a otros la oportunidad de salir adelante y sobrevivir a las calles.

Aquel lugar se volvió mi orgullo y un día apoyada por toda mi familia, me senté frente a un reportero y les conté mi historia. Le dije al mundo con mi cabeza en alto que Isabella Swan, pronto Cullen, había vivido 4 años de su vida en las calles y no se avergonzaba de eso. Lauren sí trató de ensuciar mi imagen y mi historia, pero no lo logró y su atrevimiento le costó un buen susto de parte de las Cullen. Recuerdo ese momento como ayer.

Rosalie llevaba días furiosa por las declaraciones que Lauren había hecho. Emmett había logrado controlarla, pero nadie se esperaba que fuera mamá quien explotara. Estábamos en el centro comercial, comprando las cosas para la habitación del bebé de Alice, cuando vi a Esme salir de la tienda molesta. Busqué a Rose con la mirada pero ella estaba de espaldas viendo unas lámparas. De pronto la pequeña Cullen pegó un grito. La miré preocupada de que le doliera algo, pero ella estaba mirando hacia fuera de la tienda horrorizada.

—Mamá la va hacer puré— no entendí hasta que seguí su mirada y vi a Esme tomar del pelo a Lauren.

—¡Rose!— grité y esta se giró, al ver la escena que pasaba fuera, salió disparada.

—Quédate con Alice. — Eso fue una orden directa que no me atreví discutir. Tomé el teléfono y llame a Emmett.

— ¿Qué paso lagartija, ya me extrañabas? — Me contestó riendo

—No sé si te extrañaba, pero creo que debes comenzar a prepararte porque mamá y tu mujer tienen a Lauren ahora mismo en sus garras.

—Mierda—

—Exactamente, creo que eso es lo que le sacaran a esa zorra.

—Nena, tú ni intervengas, dime que no te ha visto.

—No, estoy dentro de la tienda con Alice, tu esposa me dio la orden de no moverme. — Él soltó una gran carcajada.

—Mi chica es inteligente y candente.

—¡Concéntrate monkie man!— le grité.

—Ok lagartija no me grites. Soy muy sensible.

—Emm, ahora no estoy para tus dramas. Estamos en un lugar público y nuestra madre y tu mujer pueden ser detenidas.

—Lo sé, pero a esas dos no habrá quien las pare en este momento, sin ninguno de nosotros presentes y dado a que no debes intervenir. Solo esperemos que ellas sepan manejar la situación y si las arrestan, pues nos tocará ir a sacarlas. — Le fruncí el ceño al teléfono, como si Emm me pudiera ver por él. No quería que ellas se metieran en problemas, pero recordé las palabras que siempre me decían, _"Los Cullen siempre protegemos a los nuestros"_ y ahora yo era una de ellos.

—Ok y ¿qué hago?

—Si las detienen, me avisas y pendiente quiero detalles. Creo que iré llamando a papá, para darle la noticia. —Él seguía con sus bromas mientras a mí los nervios me estaban acabando. Alice hizo el intento de salir pero la detuve.

—Negativo enana, tú te quedas. Por mi paz mental y la de tu bebé, no te mueves de mi lado. — Ella hizo un puchero, pero esta vez no le funcionó. Negué con la cabeza y ella zapateó como niña berrinchuda.

— ¿Cuándo vas a entender que somos fieras cuando alguien se mete con nuestra familia? —Me dijo molesta, pero se fue a sentar.

Ya había cortado la llamada con Emmett, había más gente alrededor de Rose y mamá, quien aún mantenía a Lauren agarrada del cabello, mientras le hablaba. Decidí llamar a Edward, pero él, al igual que Emm encontró graciosa la situación. Yo estaba molesta, no quería ver a mi familia en las páginas de alguna revista amarillista. Estaba tan sumida en mis pensamientos que no me fije cuando la duende se me escapó, solo vi como Lauren fue bañada con una sustancia roja. Los gritos de esta casi me hacen salir corriendo hacia ella, pero en eso llego la seguridad del centro comercial e intervino.

Como predije mama y las chicas, junto con la zorra fueron detenidas por alteración a la paz. Llamé a Emmett y este entre risas me dijo que ya estaba saliendo de la oficina hacia estación de policía. De nuevo me recordó no involucrarme. Me subía a la camioneta conducida por Harry y fui llevada directamente a la estación, aunque no se me permitió bajar hasta que llegaran los hombres de la familia.

Momento más tardes la puerta a mi lado se abrió y entro Jasper. Mi corazón dio un vuelco, yo debí de haber estado más pendiente de Alice, pero él con su sonrisa y calma me dijo que eso era inevitable. No sé cuánto tiempo más pasó cuando las chicas muy sonrientes se subieron a mi lado.

—Quita esa carita, Bella, estamos perfectamente bien. — Me dijo Rose.

—No, no lo están. Lo que están es ¡locas! Con todo el respeto te incluyo mamá.

—Mi niña, nadie se mete con uno de mis hijos y se queda sin su merecido. Ahora esa mujercita lo pensará dos veces antes de atreverse a si quiera mencionar tu nombre. — Las tres levantaron sus puños en señal de victoria como adolescentes.

—Esta será una excelente historia para contar a la próxima generación. —Se burló Emmett.

—Me rindo, contra ustedes no se puede. — Suspiré. — Pero tenían que haberme dejado participar. No es justo que solo ustedes se divirtieran. —Todos comenzaron a reír y yo me les uní.

—Nena ya tú tuviste tu momento. Escuchamos la grabación de la reunión que tuvieron con ella y te juro que casi me hice pis encima cuando te escuché. Eras toda una fiera defendiendo su territorio. — Alice me veía con orgullo y yo me sentí grande.

Luego regresamos a casa y mamá me contó como aquella mujer suplicaba, porque no dejaran que las Cullen se le acercaran y solo se burlaban más de ella. Esme le había advertido que si volvía a meterse conmigo, tendría que mudarse de este lado del mundo porque ella se encargaría que jamás volviera a encontrar un trabajo decente. Lo que Alice había derramado sobre ella, era una especie de sirup de fresa, que cuando se secaba se adhería como goma de mascar. Papá abrazaba a su esposa mientras reía, de toda esa locura.

Esa noche casi no dormí pensando en las consecuencias de lo que las chicas habían hecho y al despertar confirmé mis temores. En el área de sociales se hablaba del arresto de las Cullen, pero me sorprendió el encabezado. _**"Mamá Cullen e hijas defienden como fieras a su más reciente miembro"**_ seguido de **_"Esme Cullen demuestra cuán grande es su amor de madre, al enfrentar a la empresaria Lauren Mallory, luego que esta diera declaraciones tratando de ensuciar el nombre de Isabella Swan. Esta última es la prometida de Edward Cullen. Por estos hechos, debemos decir, que son un ejemplo de una familia unida."_** Al ver aquello mi corazón saltó de emoción, había ocurrido lo contrario a lo que yo esperaba.

Edward estaba a mi lado leyendo calmadamente, hasta que me envolvió en sus brazos y me susurró al oído un "Ves que no fue tan terrible" traté de mostrarme molesta con él, pero siendo sincera ¿Cómo me concentraba en tan siquiera respirar cuando lo tenía tan cerca? No me culpen, él es irresistible.

Edward y yo estábamos viviendo en el apartamento de este, ese fue otro momento difícil. El pasar esas navidades todos juntos y en el calor familiar, nos había mal acostumbrado, por lo que cuando tocó a cada uno retomar sus trabajos, tuvieron también que regresar a sus casas. Mamá se quejaba continuamente de que tan vacía se sentía la suya, pero entendía que era más fácil para todos estar cerca de sus trabajos.

Los meses de enero a marzo fueron bastante movidos, entre mis estudios, encargarnos del Centro de Ayuda y la boda de Alice, casi no tenía tiempo ni de respirar.

A mediados de marzo y con una Alice embarazada de cinco meses los jardines de la residencia Cullen se vistieron de fiesta. La boda sería algo bastante privada, pero eso no quitó el hecho de que fuera hermosa. La pequeña Cullen escogió un vestido crema claro, de manguillos anchos, escote en V, este tenía pedrería debajo del área del busto, que si observabas con cuidado parecía formar una corona, luego caía libre dándole comodidad para mostrar su hermosa barriguita, aquello combinado con unos carísimos zapatos louboutin en encajes.*

La ceremonia se celebró en el salón dentro de la residencia, mamá se había esmerado para que todo quedara hermoso. En las afueras una imponente carpa ocupaba parte del jardín, mesas decoradas en blanco y negro se alineaban a cada lado y en el medio una pista de baile. En el techo de la carpa se reflejaban diferentes diseños procedentes de luces* y el ambiente era animado por música en vivo. A un lado estaba el pastel, que siguiendo la línea de colores, era blanco con decoraciones negras y flores rojas.* Siendo todo reflejo de la personalidad de mi pequeña hermana-cuñada, única y especial.

Para esa ocasión se nos pidió llevar vestidos de coctel o cortos Por lo que me enfundé en un modelito que se adhería a mis curvas de color lila,* que según Edward era un pecado puesto en mí. Las chicas lo complementaron con zapatos y prendas en la misma tonalidad.

—Estas para devorarte, enterita. — Me susurró Edward, al verme. Cosa que cumplió esa misma noche y de la cual no me quejé.

Rose se vistió con un modelito en azul marino que dejaba un hombro al descubierto y al igual que en mi caso sus zapatos y prendas eran del mismo color que el vestido.* Mamá y tía Charlotte decidieron vestir en tonalidades beige*, ambas lucían hermosas y con clase. Los hombres no se quedaron atrás y nos pusieron en aprietos al tener que contener nuestros celos porque muchas no disimulaban que se los estaban comiendo con los ojos.

Esa noche Edward y yo tocamos una pieza especial para Alice y Jasper. Edward había estado retomando poco a poco el piano y decidió componerles algo único como parte de nuestro regalo. Al terminar, Alice llegó llorando a nuestro lado y nos golpeó por arruinar su maquillaje. Ella estaba radiante, el embarazo la hacía ver más hermosa y por un momento me pregunté si pasaría lo mismo cuando llegara mi momento.

Los flamantes novios se fueron de luna de miel por una semana a Isla Bermudas, regalo de Emmett y Rose. En parte para que Alice se relajara un poco ya que sus niveles de stress estaban al máximo y los doctores de la familia estaban bastante preocupados.

Los días continuaron pasando y yo me encontraba muy adelantada en mis estudios, me faltaba muy poco para terminar la primera parte de estos y eso me tenía muy emocionada. En una de las cenas familiares, fui interrumpida por una llamada de Fred, pidiéndome que llegara al centro urgentemente.

Al llegar me lo encuentro desesperado, ante la noticia de que la madre del pequeño Benjamin había decidido regresarse a su país, pero no iba a llevarse al bebé con ella. Me senté en la oficina a tratar de dialogar y convencerla de que no lo abandonara, pero ella no quería escuchar. Me pidió que le entregara al niño a una buena familia, pero luego me sorprendió porque antes de salir me dijo que ella había visto como Rose se había encariñado con el bebé, que esa sería la mejor madre para el pequeño.

Esa noche me llevé al bebé a casa y hablé con Edward sobre la situación, él consideró que era un tema que debía tratar directamente con mis hermanos, pero esta vez en privado. Así que la siguiente mañana les llamé y les pedí que cenáramos en nuestro apartamento. Cuando llegaron y Rose vio al bebé corrió hacia él y lo llenó de besos. Luego me preguntó dónde estaba la madre. Les pedí que se sentaran, Edward tomó al bebé, aun con las protestas de mi hermana y se lo llevó a la habitación.

—Chicos les pedí que vinieran esta noche, porque tengo un tema delicado que tratar con ustedes dos.

—Somos todo oídos —me contestó un Emmett bastante serio.

—La llamada que ayer me saco de la cena fue porque la madre de Benjamin ha decidido regresarse a su país de origen. — Rose se me quedó viendo un momento y sus ojos se inundaron de lagrimas. Pude ver el dolor en su mirada y eso me dio el valor.

—No lo veremos más. —susurró ella, mientras Emm la envolvía en sus brazos.

—Discúlpanos Bells, es que le hemos tomado un gran cariño al bebé. — me dijo mi hermano en tono de confesión.

—Bueno ahí está el detalle. Ella no se va a llevar a Benjamin, por lo que el niño será dado en adopción y antes de que digan nada, ella misma me sugirió que ustedes serían los padres perfectos para él. —

—Ya me pongo a tramitarlo todo. — saltó Emmett sorpresivamente. Rose y yo lo miramos asombradas por su reacción, en mi caso esperaba esto de ella. — ¿Por qué me miran así? Ese bebé ha sido nuestro desde el primer momento en que Bella lo mencionó en casa.

— ¿Están seguros de esto? — la pregunta sobraba, pero era necesaria.

— ¿Seguros? Nena, amo demasiado a ese bebé. Pensar hace unos minutos, que lo alejarían de mí, me destrozó y ahora me dices que lo podemos tener, que lo podremos criar como nuestro hijo. Créeme que estar seguros es quedarse cortos.

—Bueno siendo así, mañana temprano comenzamos con todo el papeleo. Leila aún no se ha marchado, por lo que será algo directo. Tú sabes más que yo de esto hermanote. — la sonrisa en sus rostros y el brillo en los ojos de ambos era increíble. En eso salió Edward con un Benjamin, que al ver a Rose gritó para llamar su atención. Esta se levantó y lo tomó en brazos. La imagen me sacó lágrimas, ellos todavía no sabían si podrían concebir un bebé propio, pero definitivamente Benji tendría todo el amor de ellos.

—Creo que no tengo que preguntar, así que mejor pasemos a cenar. — esa noche entre sonrisas y alegría, otro milagro había sucedido.

Rose me pidió si el niño podía irse a su casa esa noche y aunque no sabía si era lo correcto accedí. Al terminar la noche, Edward y yo nos fuimos a la cama, pero lo notaba algo alejado.

— ¿Príncipe, pasa algo malo? — pregunté preocupada. Él me miró por un largo rato en silencio y el temor comenzó apoderarse de mí. Estaba acostumbrada a que hablara conmigo, que me dijera cuando algo le molestaba.

—No, no pasa nada. Solo estoy agotado. — no dijo más. Se acomodó en su lado de la cama y con un beso en la frente y un buenas noches se despidió. Mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar, al tratar de contener los sollozos que se iban formando. Me metí al baño y allí lloré en silencio.

No sabía que estaba mal, pero él nunca se había portado así conmigo. Y comenzó mi dilema interno. ¿Y si ya se cansó? ¿Si se dio cuenta de que no me ama? Un fuerte dolor en el pecho me obligó a serenarme, pero no logré dormir nada. En la mañana me sentía tan mal que no pude ni levantarme. Edward llamó a papá para que viniera a revisarme a pesar de mis protestas.

—Ya se me pasará. — dije casi sin voz. Edward caminaba por la habitación, mientras pasaba las manos por su cabello continuamente. —Háblame por favor, dime que esta mal. — le suplique entre lagrimas. Eso detuvo su paseo y me miró sorprendido.

—Pequeña, no llores. — se sentó a mi lado y me abrazó con delicadeza.

—Es que estas extraño. Quiero saber qué pasa. — nuevamente se quedó en silencio. —Edward por favor.

—Ok. Es que prometí no presionarte con ciertas cosas, pero ya no puedo esperar más. Veo como ayudas a los demás, como prácticamente organizas las vidas de los otros y me pregunto cuándo será el momento de que hagas lo mismo con la nuestra. — me giré en sus brazos y ahora era yo la que me quede sin palabras.

—No entiendo. — le dije con sinceridad

—Mi amor, es que muero de ansiedad, porque decidas convertirte oficialmente en mi esposa. — sus ojos bajaron a nuestras manos unidas para esquivar los míos. Mi corazón comenzó a latir descontroladamente, pero me obligué a calmarme. No me había dado cuenta de qué tan importante esto era para él. Yo ya me consideraba su esposa, pero él tenía razón.

—Así que era eso. — suspiré y sus ojos buscaron los míos nerviosamente.

—Lo siento, sé que prometí esperar. Sé que apenas estas acostumbrándote a todo, pero quiero que todos sepan que eres mi esposa. — pasó sus manos por mi rostro y eso me bastó para calmar toda ansiedad.

—Edward, está bien. Entiendo tu punto y lo acepto. Has tenido bastante paciencia conmigo y realmente ahora que lo mencionas, me encanta la idea de ser oficialmente Isabella Cullen. — casi no pude terminar porque fui interrumpida por su labios en los míos.

— ¿Estás segura? — lo miré levantando una ceja. ¿No se suponía que la de los temores era yo?

—Sip y si te parece nos casamos mañana mismo. — él pareció pensarlo un momento y luego negó con la cabeza.

—No mi amor, me gustaría que tuviéramos una boda digna de la princesa con la que me caso. — y ahí fui yo la sorprendida

— ¿De verdad? — él soltó una carcajada que me sonó a melodía.

—Si preciosa. Solo que veremos cómo se las ingenian porque tienen hasta noviembre, no hay más negociación con el tiempo. —

—Bien entonces nos casaremos en noviembre. Así que delegaré responsabilidades y nos pondremos a planear la boda. — nuevamente nuestros labios se unieron en un delicioso beso, pero este fue interrumpido por el timbre.

Edward se levantó y corrió a la puerta, regresando con papá que tenía el rostro preocupado. Al llegar a mi lado comenzó con las preguntas de rutina. Le dio una seria mirada a Edward cuando este le dijo que tal vez había sido su culpa. Procedió a revisarme, para luego decirme que me quedara en cama todo el día, llamó a mamá y esta ya venía camino a cuidarme y consentirme. Edward se fue a trabajar cuando mamá llegó y le dio un gran sermón.

Luego llamamos a Rose ya que Alie aún estaba de viaje y comenzaron los primeros preparativos. En aproximadamente 7 meses me convertiría oficialmente en la esposa de Edward Cullen. Dos semanas después se nos unió Alice, Ángela y Bree, esta última había decidido regresar a New York para estar más cerca de su hermano y terminó involucrándose también en el Centro de ayuda, el cual fue inaugurado como Love, Faith and Hope Center (1) bajo la Fundación Heidi Wlliams en honor a mi amiga. El nombre del Centro fue escogido, porque eso era lo que brindábamos allí. Ese fue un momento muy emotivo para los allí presente en especial para mí y mi gran familia. Gracias a la ayuda de ellos habíamos conseguido que tanto escuelas técnicas, empresa privada y hasta la administración de la ciudad nos brindaran ayuda para que las personas que recurrieran a nosotros tuvieran más posibilidades de hacer algo de provecho con sus vidas. Papa había puesto un programa en conjunto con su hospital y el bufet de Emmett se encargaba de las partes legales.

Nuevamente ocupamos las páginas de sociales nombrándonos como una familia de ejemplo y de las más influyentes. En silencio agradecía a mis padres biológicos y a mi amiga Heidi, porque por ellos me volví más fuerte.

En algún momento alguien menciono el nombre de Demitri, el hombre que había tratado de dañarme, este se encontraba en prisión, yo no había sido su única víctima, pero gracias a mi caso las demás hablaron, lo más extraño fue cuando se me notificó que luego de ser condenado él había perdido la razón. Sentí como Edward se tensó a mi lado y por un momento recordé que eso mismo había pasado con el que dañó a Rose. Los mire a todos, pero ellos no hablaron y preferí no enterarme, esa era la manera en que ellos me demostraban cuanto me cuidaban y ya no valía la pena amargarse por ello.

El mes de julio fue uno de más emociones. El 16 de julio decidió venir al mundo Jasmary Hale Cullen, la preciosa hija de Alice y Jasper. La pequeña conquistó a todos con solo un bostezo. Tenía el cabello oscuro como su madre y los profundos ojos azules de su padre, heredando también un balance entre el carácter de ambos y haciendo un gran cambio en el de Alice. Los nuevos y felices padres se trasladaron por unas semanas a la residencia familiar así que siendo verano las reuniones eran más continuas y la casa se llenaba de más vida.

Los preparativos de la boda continuaban y a veces me preocupaba que fuera demasiado, pero Edward me tranquilizaba diciéndome que nos lo merecíamos. Cuando fuimos a separar la iglesia donde se llevaría a cabo la ceremonia fue papá quien nos acompañó, su influencia como hijo de un pastor anglicano facilitó los trámites, ya habíamos tomado la decisión de casarnos por la Iglesia Episcopal. Quedé maravillada con aquella iglesia y las mujeres de la familia encantadas con la elección. La selección de los vestidos para las damas fue otro proceso y qué decir de mi vestido. Lloré muchísimo cuando por fin lo encontré, todas gritaban de pura emoción y las palabras "el perfecto para nuestra princesa" me llegaron al alma, porque fueron como si mis padres lo susurraran a mi oído.

Las invitaciones fueron repartidas, aquellas habían sido seleccionadas por el propio Edward y estaba casi todo listo. A pesar de que debía estar con los nervios alterados, me mantenía en total calma. Habían varios detalles que desconocía ya que Edward los guardaba herméticamente, pero ni esto me sacaba de mi estado de tranquilidad. Al preguntarme porque estaba así, solo respondí que estaba dejando que la vida se encargara de recompensarme, sonreírme y consentirme.

***Todas las imágenes están en el grupo de facebook  www . facebook groups/311212288959112/ ya saben quiten los espacios.**

**(1) Centro Amor, Fe y Esperanza (traducción del nombre)**

**¿Qué les pareció? Muchas cosas pasaron en esos meses. Por fin llega la esperada boda. Bueno les comunico que el próximo capítulo será el final. No griten, habrá un epilogo luego de eso, pero llego el momento de cerrar con esta historia. Así que mis amores busquen sus vestidos y parejas que en el próximo tenemos boda y de las grandes.**

**Quiero agradecer enormemente a mis betas Betzacosta y Ginegine por sacar de su muy ocupado tiempo para mí. También a Jenniffer por que ha sido parte de la elección de lo referente a las bodas, gracias por la ayuda, se que muchas veces te volví loca.**

**A las que aun me leen y a las que se han ido añadiendo un abrazo, un beso y un millón de agradecimientos. Sé que algunas lo hacen desde el anonimato, pero les digo ustedes son el combustible que me hace continuar. Bueno ya fue mucho. Nos leemos en el próximo. Pasen por el grupo, todas las imágenes de los capítulos anteriores y la música fue movida allí. Ahora así hasta la próxima.**

**Cold Kisses and Bear Hugs**

**Con Cariño:**

_**Bertlin**_


	31. Recompenzas de la Vida Segunda parte

**Los personajes en esta historia no me perteneces, son de la maravillosa Stephanie Meyer y está basada en la canción Toca para mí de Alejando Sanz.**

**Aquí el nuevo capítulo, llego el fin de este proyecto. Nos leemos en la nota abajo.**

EPOV

Entre el trabajo en la academia, los estudios de Bella y el trabajo en el centro, más los preparativos de la boda, casi no teníamos tiempo de vernos y eso estaba haciendo estragos en mi humor. Extrañaba a mi mujer y nuestro tiempo juntos. En las noches llegaba tan agotada que de solo tocar la cama se quedaba dormida, me estaba comenzando a preocupar también el hecho de que se fuera a enfermar. Tal vez suene egoísta pero quería regresar al tiempo donde solo se tenia que preocupar por estar bien y pasábamos casi todo el día juntos. Por momentos pensé en raptarla e irnos a casar en las Vegas, así no tendría que estar con tantos preparativos, pero luego recordaba que fui yo quien insistió en que ella tuviera la boda que se merecía. Yo me casaba con una princesa, no con cualquier mujer. Bella era única, especial y yo me había propuesto llenarla de recuerdos hermosos.

Cada cosa era escogida minuciosamente y puse todo de mí para participar en las elecciones, pero aún así seguía incómodo. Deseaba un día o un fin de semana todo para nosotros. Trataba de ser entendido pero ya no soportaba y exploté un día cuando Bella me informó que no podía asistir a una presentación de la academia, porque se le había olvidado y prometió asistir a una gala benéfica. No me molestaba el hecho de que fuera a la gala, si no que en la actividad de la academia le daría la sorpresa que estaba impartiendo clases de nuevo. Ella siempre comentaba que debería retomar esa parte de mí y deseaba con todo mi corazón compartir con ella mi decisión. Cada uno se fue por su lado y al regresar a casa me encontré con la soledad, esto alimentó más mi incomodidad. Cuando ella llegó trató de hablarme, pero la ignoré y me acosté de espaldas a ella. No pude dormir en toda la noche porque extrañaba el calor de su cuerpo y su olor. La mañana siguiente salí a correr temprano, no queriendo enfrentarla, pero al llegar a cierta parte del parque los recuerdos me invadieron haciéndome detener. Allí vi a la joven que tocaba el violín, el día que tocó Claro de luna, la noche que la encontré casi muerta y mi corazón se detuvo.

Habíamos pasado demasiado en este tiempo como para estar enojado por algo tan simple. Estaba incumpliendo una de mis promesas, el mantenerla sonriendo, por lo que corrí a casa para buscarla, llenarla de besos y amor, pero al llegar nuevamente me encontré con el apartamento vacío. En la contestadora había un mensaje de mi madre pidiéndome que almorzáramos juntos. Le llamé y confirmé la cita, le pregunté si Bella estaba en su casa, pero me contestó que no la había visto.

Un poco más ansioso llamé a su móvil, pero me salió el buzón de voz. Le deje un mensaje y me metí a bañar. Traté de distraerme con la televisión en lo que llegaba la hora de encontrarme con mi madre, pero no lo lograba. El no saber nada de mi mujer me estaba matando. Salí de la casa para el restaurante dejándole una nota a Bella que se comunicara conmigo. Al llegar mamá me esperaba en el estacionamiento, lo que me extrañó.

—Hijo, sé que te dije de almorzar juntos, pero me llamó un cliente. ¿Me acompañarías? — lo pensé un momento, era eso o quedarme en casa ansioso por no saber de Bella.

—Está bien, vamos. — ya que yo había ido en taxi hasta allí nos fuimos en su auto. En el camino estuvimos hablando y terminé contándole cómo me sentía. Ella como siempre me escuchó, me dijo que tan pronto tuviera a mi mujer de frente me olvidara de todo, que la vida era muy corta para andar desperdiciándola y que las reconciliaciones eran extremadamente entretenidas.

Fue casi media hora de camino hasta el lugar, que se encontraba apartado de todo. Era una cabaña cerca del Rio Tappan Zee, un lugar donde fácilmente podrías descansar de todo el bullicio de la gran ciudad. Mamá tocó a la puerta y una joven mujer abrió.

— ¡Llegaste! —dijo en voz suave, pero llena de emoción. Mamá le saludó y luego nos presentó.

— ¿Ya esta todo listo? — le pregunto mi madre a Maggy

—Si, todo como quedamos. —

— ¿Hijo, puedes ir por algo de tomar para ambos a la cocina? —me giré hacia ellas, esta no era mi casa, por lo que eso no sería correcto sin el consentimiento de la dueña.

—Ve, con toda confianza. Estás en tu casa. — me animó nuestra anfitriona y luego me señaló el camino. Mamá y la joven estaban actuando algo extraño, pero pensé que estaba paranoico. Estaba buscando los vasos cuando sentí un aroma familiar, junto con una presencia. Al girarme, me encontré con la única persona que deseaba ver en este momento.

—¿Qué haces aquí? — preguntamos a la vez y justo cuando íbamos a responder escuchamos una puerta cerrarse y las risas de varias mujeres fuera de la cabaña.

—Mis niños esto es un secuestro necesario. Se quedaran aquí todo el fin de semana, ya está bueno de que no se dediquen tiempo. Ya nos agradecerán cuando regresemos por ustedes. — la voz de nuestra madre era divertida pero alegre.

Bella y yo nos miramos algo asustados, al no saber que hacer. Luego de unos los amamos, nos vemos el domingo, escuchamos los autos partir. Ambos corrimos hacia la puerta, pero estaba cerrada, ciertamente nos habían dejado encerrados. Bella se giró para decirme algo y las palabras de mi madre resonaron en mi cabeza, por lo que la tomé de la cintura y la silencié con un beso. Ella aferró sus manos a mis hombros y respondió con la misma pasión y necesidad que yo.

—¡Dios, cómo te he extrañado! — susurré en sus labios

—Sí, pero cállate y bésame. — me reí, pero no por mucho, porque fui atacado por los más dulces labios. Definitivamente mi madre tenía razón, las reconciliaciones eran extremadamente entretenidas.

Pasamos todo el fin de semana entre caricias, locuras, conversaciones de todo y nada. Le di la noticia que había comenzado a enseñar nuevamente, ella me felicitó y me apoyó. Decidimos hacer una agenda en conjunto, para que no volviera a suceder lo de la última vez y ella quedó en de vez en cuando delegar responsabilidades del centro. Aquellos días fueron grandiosos y un oasis para nuestra vida, pero nos tocó regresar a la realidad.

Fuimos recogidos por Harry y llevados directo a la casa de nuestros padres. Allí entre bromas de parte de la familia, cenamos. Al regresar a nuestro apartamento habían montones de mensajes pendientes, pero los ignoramos y decidimos tener esa noche en tranquilidad. Nos perdimos en el cuerpo del otro mientras nos amábamos, para luego dormir como hace mucho no lo hacíamos. El lunes cada cual retomo sus tareas, pero como una de las cosas que habíamos quedado, siempre cenábamos juntos y así pasaron los meses y llegó noviembre.

— ¿Nervioso? — me preguntó Jasper

—Ansioso. —le respondí con una sonrisa. No había visto a mi amada desde el día anterior, ya que estaba prohibido por las mujeres de mi familia. Sabía que había decidido pasar esa noche en la casa que creció y eso me tenía un poco ansioso. Mi Bella era muy fuerte, pero el dolor de haber perdido a sus padres era algo que seguía latente en ella. No quería que se entristeciera porque ellos no estarían físicamente en nuestra boda, yo sabía que su amor siempre estaría con ella.

—Tranquilo, ya pronto llegará y notarás como todo a tu alrededor desaparece. —

BPOV

Allí me encontraba yo, en aquella habitación del que una vez había sido mi hogar, donde mis padres habían vivido felices su amor. ¿Por qué estaba allí? Porque sentí la necesidad de compartir este momento con ellos. Pasé la última noche en que sería Isabella Swan para convertirme en Bella Cullen, junto a mis recuerdos de infancia. Ese día me uniría ante los ojos de Dios y la sociedad, al hombre que amaba.

El equipo Cullen había estado toda la mañana ocupado. Desde comenzar temprano con un tratamiento para novias, que incluía todo, hasta como último, colocar el vestido en mi cuerpo. Ellas habían cuidado cada detalle, ahora me encontraba frente aun espejo de cuerpo completo, donde veía a una princesa, o por lo menos me sentía como tal.

Estaba enfundada en un hermoso y exclusivo vestido blanco_ (fb)_. Este tenía bordado un diseño floral en la transparente tela que se posaba sobre la seda. Con un escote que dejaba ver desde la clavícula hasta el comienzo de mi pecho, mangas 3/8 en el mismo diseño del resto del vestido. La tela se adhería a mi abdomen hasta llegar a arriba de mis caderas, desde donde se ampliaba. El vestido caía de mi cuerpo con naturalidad, con una cola de ensueño estando entre la línea de la sencillez y la elegancia. Los zapatos, unos Jimmy Cho de infarto _(fb)_, cortesía de mis hermanas. Eran blancos, como único diseño una hebilla en plata que asemejaba el cierre de un cinturón, no quería ni saber el precio. Mi cabello fue recogido en una especie de cola con unos risos _(fb)_ hechos por las maravillosas manos de Rose y en este una peineta en pedrería _(fb)_, que había estado en mi familia por generaciones. Mi rostro maquillado en suaves tonalidades tierra y bronce. En mi cuello pendía una fina cadena con un pequeño dije de corazón, dentro la foto de la familia que tanto amaba y la de mis padres. Este había sido uno de los hermosos detalles que había tenido Edward.

Cerré mis ojos y deseé con todo mi corazón que mis padres pudieran verme. Una suave brisa cálida recorrió la habitación.

—Estas hermosa mi princesita— susurro una varonil voz a mi oído. Abrí mis ojos y allí estaban ellos. Ella me miraba con lágrimas en sus ojos y una gran sonrisa.

—Lo lograste bebé. Estamos tan orgullosos. — Ambos se pararon junto a mí, mientras veía la imagen en el espejo de lo que debería ocurrir aquel día. —Te has convertido en una mujer hermosa, valiente y fuerte. Recuerda nunca rendirte, amar sin límites y aprovechar cada minuto de tu vida. — Mamá repitió las mismas palabras que había dicho la mañana que fui por primera vez a la academia.

—Desearían que estuvieran allí.— dije con voz ahogada

—Lo estaremos mi amor, siempre estamos contigo. Se feliz. — y allí quedé con esa última frase de mi padre flotando en el ambiente.

—¿Bella, corazón estás bien? — abrí mis ojos para encontrarme con la expresión preocupada de Esme.

—Si—

—Mi niña no llores, tus papis estarán allí observándote y sintiéndose felices porque tú lo eres. — caminó hacia mí y me envolvió en sus brazos.

—Lo sé, solo que a veces deseamos cosas que no podemos tener, o no pueden ser como queremos. — ella secó mis lágrimas, besó mi cabeza y me regaló una cálida sonrisa que calentó mi alma.

—¡Oh! Creo que hoy seré el hombre mas envidiado. Me toca estar rodeado de puras mujeres espectaculares. — bromeó papá al entrar.

—Adulador. — le reprendió mamá quien llevaba un hermoso vestido largo en color chocolate _(fb)_.

—¿Listas? — ambas asentimos. Mamá se fue primero ya que tenia que estar al lado de su muchacho. Al bajar las escaleras me encontré con las chicas.

Ellas llevaban vestidos straples en seda _(fb)_, que se entallaban hasta la cintura para luego caer sueltos hasta el piso, en la cintura llevaban una cinta que en el caso de Alice y Bree diferenciaban los vestidos. El de Alice era crema y la banda en su cintura era de un color caramelo, en el de Bree la banda era marrón. El traje de Rose como madrina era el mismo estilo pero del color de la banda de Alice. Ellas habían escogido el modelo, cómo los llevarían y a mi me habían encantado.

Las tres nos envolvimos en un fuerte abrazo, para luego abordar los vehículos que nos llevarían a la iglesia. Las calles iban pasando y mi emoción aumentando. Sentí la mano de papá tomar la mía y darle un suave apretón. Levanté la vista para encontrarme con un par de ojos azules llenos de lágrimas.

—Lo siento— me dijo secándoselas. — es solo que no pensé que llegaría este día y sé que ya te lo hemos dicho mucho, pero gracias. Gracias por llegar a nuestras vidas, por amar a Edward como lo haces, por hacerlo feliz. Son tantas cosas. — su voz se entrecortó y supe que ya él no podía continuar.

—Creo que soy yo la que debería agradecerles a ustedes. Me han dado todo y más. Una familia, un hogar y mucho amor. — nuevamente nuestras miradas se encontraron y él me sonrió.

—No vayas a llorar, porque me matan si saben que fui el culpable de arruinar tu maquillaje. — bromeó.

—Será nuestro secreto. — el auto se detuvo anunciándonos que habíamos llegado.

Frente a nosotros se imponía la hermosa edificación de la Trinity Church _(fb)_, cuya torre resaltaba en Wall Street. Cuando la visitamos todos habíamos quedado encantados, era una construcción antigua pero muy bien conservada y allí podías encontrar paz. Aun recordaba su interior, pero me preguntaba cómo se vería hoy.

La puerta en mi lado se abrió tomándome por sorpresa, ya que me encontraba sumida en mis pensamientos y no sentí cuando papá se bajó. Tomé la mano que él me daba y salí del auto. Noté los flashes de las cámaras, pero los ignoré. Esa había sido la orden de mis hermanas, _"la prensa estará cerca, solo ignóralos."_ Me dijo Rose en voz firme la noche anterior.

—Según las chicas, Edward está ansioso. — me susurró al oído, haciéndome reír.

—Creo que somos dos. — el ejército Cullen corrió hacia mi para revisar que todo estuviera en su lugar. Me llevaron hasta la entrada donde retiraron una capa que llevaba sobre mi vestido y me cubría del frio. Alice me entregó el ramo que había sido preparado por las propias manos de mamá y con las flores de su jardín. Este era una mezcla entre botones de rosas blancas y hermosas orquídeas, no lo había visto hasta este momento, pero hizo mi corazón saltar de emoción. Mamá dedicaba muchísimo de su tiempo a aquel jardín y estaba prohibido tomar alguna flor de allí sin su consentimiento.

—¿Lista? — me preguntaron a la vez y yo solo asentí. El ambiente se llenó de las suaves notas provenientes de los violines y el piano que interpretaban la marcha Nupcial de Wagner _(fb)_. Estos eran tocados por estudiantes de Edward como homenaje a su profesor.

Las puertas se abrieron y un olor a flores invadió mis sentidos. Quedé maravillada con lo que veían mis ojos, una suave tela colgaba del techo desde el altar hasta casi la entrada, igual a la que se entrelazaba con delicadas orquídeas blancas en las filas de bancos. Una alfombra roja y sobre ella pétalos blancos que comenzaban desde la entrada hasta el altar donde me esperaba mi amado. La luz se colaba por los cristales de las ventanas que tenían partes congeladas por el frío reflejando arcoíris en algunos lugares al igual que sucedía con los vitrales en el altar. Aquello hacía del ambiente uno lleno de magia, parecía una escena sacada de un cuento. Observé muchos rostros conocidos y sonrientes, pero el único que quería ver aún se encontraba de espaldas a mí.

Respirando profundo y agarrándome mas fuerte del brazo de papá comenzamos la marcha. Imágenes de cada momento que habíamos vivido hasta ahora comenzaron a pasar por mi mente. La primera vez que lo vi entrar en el salón de clases, ese mismo día cuando toque Claire de lune, meses después cuando me entregó mi cadenita con el dije del violín, cuando me dedicó la misma canción frente a todos, el accidente, los gritos de dolor de esa noche, mi decisión de huir, los días que lo veía correr en el parque y tocaba para él, hasta el día que por fin se acercó y me habló. Las horas de frío tratando de aguantar porque él volvería por mí, sus ruegos de que no le dejara mientras permanecía en la inconsciencia. Los días después junto a la familia, cada detalle de esa navidad y la otra agónica separación. La noche que regresé y me pidió ser su esposa, cada beso, cada caricia, cada sonrisa y hasta cada lágrima, fue como ver una película, para luego encontrarme con aquellos ojos verdes que tanto amaba y olvidarme de todo.

Allí estaba él con su smoking negro *****Sentí como un imán me atraía, quería correr, pero mi subconsciente me recordaba que no debía. Quería estar en sus brazos, donde me sentía segura y amada. Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro y sus ojos brillaron con emoción. Sí, definitivamente ambos estábamos en las mismas.

—No me dejes caer— Le susurré a papá, porque sentía que mis piernas no me sostendrían por mucho.

—Tranquila, te tengo. — su agarre se hizo más sólido y me sentí un poco más segura. El camino me parecía eterno, no podía despegar mis ojos de Edward.

Una vez llegamos frente al altar, papá me dio un beso en la frente y luego me giró hacia mi amado.

—Hijo te entrego a este valioso milagro, cuídala y atesórala con tu vida. — ambos se abrazaron y él me entregó en las manos de su hijo.

—Hola profe— susurré.

—Hola pequeña.— ambos sonreímos, pero fuimos sacados de nuestra burbuja por el sacerdote.

La ceremonia fue todo un sueño, por más que lo intentaba no podía dejar de mirar a mi lado. "Si esto es un sueño no quiero despertar" pensé, pero nuevamente el suave apretón de Edward a mi mano me dijo que era la realidad.

Llegó el momento de intercambiar los anillos y nuestros votos.

—Yo Edward Cullen, te tomo a ti, Isabella Swan, para serte fiel, respetarte en todo momento, admirarte a cada paso, cuidarte hasta en la enfermedad, regalarte muchos momentos de alegría y aunque a veces seré un necio y me molestaré, prometo que te amare más allá del límite y hasta mi último respiro. — las lágrimas no paraban de recorrer mi rostro, él podía no ser perfecto para otros, pero para mí lo era. Estaba perdida nuevamente cuando unas risitas me hicieron aterrizar. Tuve que aclarar mi garganta para decir mi parte.

— Yo Isabella Swan, te tomo como mi esposo a ti Edward Cullen, prometiendo que te respetaré, te seré fiel, admiraré, cuidaré de ti y de todo lo que significa nuestra vida y que como tú has dicho a veces seré necia, me molestaré y de seguro llamaré a mamá para quejarme— la carcajadas resonaron en la iglesia pero yo continué. — te amaré más allá del límite y hasta mi último latido. — entre lágrimas y risas intercambiamos los anillos, con el "los declaro marido y mujer", nos unimos en el más dulce beso.

Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar y luego de que el sacerdote dijera vayan con Dios, la marcha nupcial de Mendelssohn resonó en lugar. Comenzamos a caminar, pero yo me sentía flotar sobre nubes.

—Ahora si señora Cullen, ya no hay marcha atrás. — la melodiosa voz y risa de Edward, hicieron mi corazón saltar de emoción. Ahora era Isabella Cullen y oficialmente él era mío.

— ¿Qué te hace pensar que quiero cambiar algo de esto? Justo ahora soy demasiado feliz. — salimos por la puerta y una lluvia de pétalos descendió sobre nosotros.

Nuestra familia fueron los primeros en acercarse y abrazarnos. Mamá no podía contener sus lágrimas, Edward la envolvió en sus brazos y allí la mantuvo hasta que se calmó. Saludamos y recibimos buenos deseos, pero nuestras manos jamás se soltaron. Luego subimos a la limosina y nos dirigimos al salón donde se llevaría a cabo la recepción.

Una vez a solos, no me contuve, lo jale hacia mí y ataqué sus labios, él respondió de la misma manera. Un móvil sonando en alguna parte nos interrumpió, por lo que Edward comenzó a buscarlo.

—¿Emmett?— respondió confundido. —Ya voy— yo le miré confundida cuando lo vi presionar el botón de altavoz.

—Hermanitos, sé que están ansiosos, pero recuerden que tienen que llegar a la fiesta arregladitos y presentables. Así que Eddy; manitos tranquilas y lagartija tú controla tus impulsos. No queremos que en las fotos salgan despeinados. — mi cara se puso roja, y unas carcajadas se escucharon de fondo. — Ahh si Bella, Rose dice que no es para que te sonrojes. —

—¿Dónde tienes la cámara grandulón? — pregunté mirando hacia todos lados preocupada.

—No hay cámaras, pero ustedes son demasiado predecibles. — se burlaron ellos.

—Emmett, deja a tus hermanos tranquilos. — se escuchó de fondo cómo mamá le regañaba.

—Yo no los estaba molestando. — contestó de vuelta y el "cuelga el teléfono ya" de ella me sacó una sonrisa.

—Creo que estás en problemas osito. —me burlé de él

—Aja, ya veremos lagartija. — y con eso cortó la llamada. Edward y yo nos miramos y no sabíamos si reírnos o estar asustados. Miré a todos lados a ver si encontraba algo extraño en la limosina, pero Edward atrajo mi atención.

—Tranquila, solo estamos nosotros. — sus dedos rozaron suavemente mi piel y se me olvidó el mundo.

—Te amo, señor Cullen. —

—Como yo a ti, esposa mía. — esa declaración me llego muy profundo, por fin era su esposa, no me podía quejar, lo que tanto deseé algún día y pensé que no pasaría, ocurrió.

La limosina se detuvo y nuevamente alguien explotó nuestra burbuja. Esta vez fue el chofer al notificarnos que habíamos llegado. Edward descendió primero y luego me tendió la mano para ayudarme. Nuevamente los flashes de las cámaras se dispararon, se escuchaban algunos reporteros llamándonos, Edward me miró y asentimos. Caminamos un poco más cerca de la prensa, para que nos pudieran tomar las fotos.

—¿Edward, cómo te sientes en este momento? — preguntó una de las reporteras.

—¿Cómo crees? Esta maravillosa mujer acaba de unir su vida a la mía con la bendición de Dios. Creo que en este preciso momento, puedo decir que soy el hombre más feliz en el mundo y el más afortunado. — él siempre sabe como dejarme sin palabras, pensé.

—¿Bella? —

—¿Qué puedo decirles? Estoy en las nubes. ¿Ves esta sonrisa? No puedo dejar de hacerlo, amo a este hombre. — todos comenzaron aplaudir, luego de despedirnos de ellos, retomamos nuestro camino hacia el salón. Alguien nos detuvo en la puerta, en lo que daban aviso que podíamos entrar.

—Damas y caballeros, demos la bienvenida a los nuevos esposos, Edward e Isabella Cullen. — la voz del maestro de ceremonias fue opacada por los fuertes aplausos cuando cruzamos la entrada.

Nuevamente quedé sorprendida, había participado en la elección de cada cosa pero jamás imaginé que se vería de aquella manera. Al igual que en la iglesia el techo estaba cubierto de tela. Las mesas tenían los manteles blancos y en medio de ellas había un candelabro alto, unas enredaderas lo envolvían parcialmente, además de botones de rosas blancas, para culminar con 4 velas blancas que estaban encendidas y hacían de el ambiente uno más romántico. El pastel estaba a un lado, este también estaba decorado con flores, era de un color blanco perla y alrededor de cada base una línea marrón, dándole el toque perfecto para combinar con el resto de la decoración y los colores tierras que se habían escogido para esto _(fb)_.

De fondo se escuchaba la suave música tocada nuevamente por los estudiantes de la academia y que estaban esta vez dirigidos por mi amiga Ángela. Caminamos al centro cuando se anunció que bailaríamos el primer baile como esposos. Las notas de Secret Garden Song _(fb)_ llenaron el ambiente y yo me dejé llevar por mi flamante marido. Otra vez me sentía en un cuento y frente a mí tenía a Edward, mi príncipe, mi valiente guerrero que me había rescatado de la muerte, de la soledad y la crueldad y me llevaba a mi felices por siempre.

—Estás tan hermosa que quisiera raptarte y comenzar la luna de miel ya. — tuve que morder mis labios para no gemir allí. No me opondría a que él lo hiciera, estar una semana solo durmiendo en la misma cama, me tenía algo ansiosa.

—Soy una prisionera dispuesta a seguirle. — le susurré, él me miró directo a los ojos y apretó su agarre.

—Diosss… Amor no me tientes más de esa manera, me estoy recordando cada cinco minutos que fue mi idea hacer todo esto de la gran boda y no seguir tu propuesta de algo pequeño. Me estoy volviendo loco por consumar este matrimonio. — me regaló una sonrisa pícara y allí en definitiva me derretí. Estaba buscando con mis ojos una ruta de escape, cuando papá y mamá se acercaron para el cambio de parejas, frustrándome de paso los planes.

Mientras bailaba con Carlisle, él me pidió que cerrara mis ojos e imaginara que era con mi padre biológico con quien compartía ese momento. Lo hice y en algún momento me pareció escuchar su voz repetirme, "Se feliz mi hermosa princesita".

Luego abrí mis ojos y me encontré con las mirada de el patriarca de mi nueva familia y en ella pude ver aquel mismo amor que había en los ojos de Charlie. "Soy feliz papá, ya no estoy sola" con ese pensamiento terminó la primera pieza, pero fui a parar a los brazos de Emm quien no paró de hacerme reír y sonrojar. Luego bailé con Fred, Diego, Tío Peter, quien me entregó a Jasper. Con este último siempre encontraba una extraña paz. Me preguntó cómo me sentía y bromeó sobre que ahora si nos habíamos separado definitivo.

La música estaba nuevamente por terminar cuando Edward vino en mi búsqueda y en un suave beso cerramos ese primer baile familiar. Los aplausos nuevamente resonaron en el salón y el maestro de ceremonias retomó su labor. El brindis fue hecho por Rose luego de arrebatarle el micrófono a Emm quien de seguro se disponía a hacer alguna de sus bromas.

—Esta noche queremos hacer un brindis por esta hermosa pareja. Edward y Bella, ellos son la más ferviente prueba de que los milagros existen y que cuando el amor es fuerte puede superar las más difíciles pruebas. Sé que se lo digo mucho, pero Bella era la pieza que faltaba en el rompecabezas Cullen, ella con su humildad y gran fortaleza nos ha enseñado mucho y junto con Edward sé que serán inmensamente felices. Chicos les amamos. ¡Salud! — Levanté mi copa entre lágrimas por las hermosas palabras de quien hasta hoy es mi hermana mayor y brindé.

En todo momento nos mantuvimos en movimiento, entre las fotos, los saludos y conocer al resto de la familia que aun no se me había presentado. Los abuelos Cullen eran una hermosa pareja con quienes tuve el placer de compartir durante la boda de Alice, ellos al principio me trataban distantes, pero con los días me abrieron su corazón. El padre de Esme, fue mi cómplice desde el primer momento, él era todo un personaje y siempre andaba consintiéndome. Solía decirme que le recordaba a su amada esposa, porque era de espíritu fuerte como ella.

Llegó el momento de lanzar el ramo y bastantes chicas se reunieron para esperarlo, entre ellas Bree, quien luego de una pequeña y divertida lucha fue quien se lo ganó. Emmett comenzó a decir que ya había que preparar otra boda porque había una epidemia de estas en la casa Cullen y que si no querían contagiarse era mejor mantenerse alejados.

Antes de que la noche terminara pedí al fotógrafo que me tomara una foto junto a mis tres hermanas y mi mejor amiga de juventud, luego hubo un momento de mujeres Cullen vs los hombres y para cerrar la foto familiar, la cual casi no logramos de tantos que nos habíamos vuelto. Los príncipes de la familia eran parte del encanto de esa noche, la pequeña Jasmary con un hermoso vestido crema perlado y el huracán Benji con esmoquin creando la foto perfecta.

— ¿Preparada para marcharse señora Cullen? Muero por quitarle ese vestido. — me susurró mi amado al oído y yo temblé. Por esa noche iríamos a nuestro apartamento, porque el vuelo partía el próximo día.

—Yo encantada de seguirle señor Cullen, yo también estoy ansiosa de que me saques de esta ropa, tal vez la que encuentres debajo sea mas interesante. — sus manos se aferraron más fuerte en mi cintura, conduciéndome hacia la familia, por lo que no pude evitar reír.

—Nos vamos— dijo con voz estrangulada. Todos se giraron a vernos y mi cara debió delatarme porque Emmett comenzó con sus bromitas.

Nos despedimos de nuestra familia ya que al próximo día no sabríamos si daría tiempo. Mamá nos llenó de besos y nos llaman cuando lleguen. Rose y Alice comenzaron con sus consejitos de seducción a los que se unieron las demás Cullen. Salimos de allí para subirnos a la limusina, ya que aún tenía mi vestido de novia y era incómodo tratar de entrar en alguno de los autos normales.

Al llegar Edward se bajó primero y me tendió su mano. El portero nos abrió sonriente y a la vez sorprendido. Le dijimos buenas noches y nos dirigimos hacia el elevador. Ya en nuestra puerta mi esposo la abrió y cuando iba a entrar me detuvo.

—No, no. Hay que hacer las cosas bien. — me dijo sonriendo, para luego tomarme en sus brazos y llevarme dentro. —Esto tendremos que repetirlo cuando tengamos nuestro nuevo hogar. — le ayudé a cerrar la puerta y me llevó hasta la habitación. Me colocó sobre mis pies aun sonriendo.

— Te amo. — fueron las únicas palabras que podía pronunciar y nos unimos nuevamente en un dulce beso. Mi cuerpo temblaba por completo y mi corazón latía sin control, me sentía como si fuera nuestra primera vez juntos. Aunque eso era. La primera vez juntos ya casados frente a Dios y a las leyes terrenales.

Él comenzó a desabrochar el traje y todo pensamiento coherente se te fue volando. El roce de sus dedos me estaba torturando. Cuando llegó al último botón me alejé un poco para poder salir del vestido. Este cayó al suelo y yo quedé solo en un delicado corset blanco, las pequeñas braguitas a juego y medias sostenidas por los ligueros._ (fb)_

—Por Dios Bella, un día de estos me vas a matar. Eres mi perdición. — se acercó a mí, nuevamente me tomó en brazos y me llevó a la cama.

Allí comenzó a rozar la prenda con sus dedos y luego los lugares donde ésta terminaba. Se separó un momento para desprenderse de la camisa y pude notar cómo sus manos temblaban. La atmosfera estaba demasiado cargada de sensualidad y amor. Volvió a mi lado y esta vez comenzó a repartir suaves besos por mi cuerpo, comenzando así la subida al cielo.

No aguantaba más así que le tomé por su cabello y tire de él para unir nuestros labios. Edward se reía por mi ansiedad pero no mostró resistencia alguna. Las prendas innecesarias comenzaron a desaparecer y con ello el calor a subir. Me dejé envolver por aquel frenesí de pasión y aunque hubiéramos hecho esto antes, esa noche fue inolvidable. Tocaba el cielo en cada caricia, en cada beso, nuestros cuerpos se movían al compas de un ritmo que solo nosotros escuchábamos. Bailamos una danza de pasión y seducción. No podía contenerme más y se lo hice saber a mi amado, este me miró con tanto amor y todo explotó. Él se desplomó sobre mi aún tembloroso, estuvimos allí unos momentos, luego levantó su rostro, me sonrió y nos volvimos a unir en un beso.

—Esto fue mágico. Te amo para siempre mi Bella. — sus dedos rozaban mi rostro recogiendo las lagrimas que lo recorrían.

—Te amo para siempre Edward, la vida será muy corta para demostrártelo. — susurré.

—Descansemos hermosa, vivamos cada día como el único. — su cuerpo comenzó a separarse del mío, cuando salió de mi sentí frio. Quise retenerlo pero no tenía muchas fuerzas y mis ojos comenzaban a cerrarse. Se recostó a mi lado me jaló hacia sus brazos y como dormíamos desde la primera noche en el hospital, puse mi cabeza sobre su pecho y me dejé llevar por los latidos de su corazón.

—Duerme esposa mía, yo aquí estaré para vigilar tus sueños y cuidar de ti. —

Fin…

_(fb) _**Imágenes en el grupo de facebook. www . facebook groups/fanficsBertlin/ Quiten los espacios**

**Buenos mis amores, hasta aquí llego este fic. Quiero agradecer por su paciencia, espero que hayan disfrutado de el. Con esta historia he ido madurando, me ha dejado amigas increíbles en el proceso. Mis mosqueteras hermosas, Ginette, Betza y Gery saben que las amo un universo y doy gracias a Dios cada día por haberles puesto en mi camino. Jenniffer gracias por estar acompañándome en estos últimos capítulos y por alegrarme las horas, tu amistad se ha vuelto invaluable. A las que me acompañaron desde el principio y aun siguen por allí, ustedes fueron mi combustible en este camino. Hoy nos las nombrare a todas, ¿porque saben que? Aun nos queda el epilogo. ¿Creían que las iba a dejar sin saber que paso en un futuro? Pues no, no soy tan perversa. Por hoy esto será todo. ¡Oh! No se me pueden olvidar las que se han añadido últimamente, Gracias chicas por darle una oportunidad a esta historia. Esta autora se despide por el momento y se va a escribir el epilogo. Por si no me da tiempo, Feliz navidad y un prospero año nuevo.**

**Cold Kisses and Bear Hugs**

**Con cariño:**

_**Bertlin**_


End file.
